El ganador se lo lleva todo
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Cap.40! El final, con pocas sorpresas y con muchas expectativas...Gracias a mis fieles lectores!Se les quiere, y los espero en la secuela xD
1. La angustia de Anna

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

Veamos... estee... es mi primer fanfic de Shaman King, lo he hecho para complacer a tres amigos (que probablemente serán los únicos en leerlo xD), y les advierto tres cosas: 1- Amo el romance y el **drama**, así que si lo ven muy angsty no se extrañen, ni esperen que haya mucho de comedia (estoy demasiado acostumbrada a escribir novelas, a ponerme seria tipo puñal clavado en el corazón, la culpa es de Chris, gomen ^^); 2- Seguramente me he tomado muchas libertades con la serie, así que no es un canon; 3- Me gusta la introspección, y está escrito en gran parte describiendo los sentimientos de Anna. Una vez advertidos, on with the show...

**I**

**La angustia de Anna**

****************

Como todas las mañanas, la rubia se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y se encaminó a la cocina, en la que el desayuno estaba ya servido. Se sentó a la mesa, en el lugar que siempre ocupaba, y musitó un seco "buenos días" casi inaudible.

- Buenos días, Anna - respondió el enano cabezón sentado a su izquierda. Manta Oyamada casi no había cambiado con los años: había crecido unos pocos centímetros, que no bastaban para alcanzar a sus amigos; pero seguía siendo el incondicional con un corazón tan grande que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

- Buenos días, Anna - saludó el otro ocupante de la mesa con su sonrisa tranquila (y a menudo irritante) de siempre.

La aludida comenzó a comer en silencio, observando a hurtadillas a los dos chicos. No, hombres, se corrigió mentalmente. Si bien Manta no había crecido demasiado en tamaño, indudablemente había madurado mucho en los últimos cinco años, y había pasado de ser un estudiante modelo a ser un empresario en ciernes.

Con respecto a Yoh Asakura, no cabían dudas de que era un hombre. Lo probaban no sólo su elevada estatura y su cuerpo bien tonificado por los años de duro entrenamiento, sino también su mirada, que no era ya la indolente y distraída de su preadolescencia, sino una mirada tranquila, inteligente y misteriosa que delataba una sabiduría superior a su edad.

Aunque a veces todavía soltaba aquella risita enervante, que parecía incongruente en un joven de diecinueve años, la verdad es que resultaba casi imposible adivinar qué pasaba en realidad por la cabeza de Yoh. Anna lo había intentado, aun escudada en su frialdad, y no lo había logrado.

Su prometido...

Siendo una niña muy pequeña, durante su entrenamiento como itako, Anna Kyôyama había aprendido a controlar y reprimir sus emociones. Sabía que mostrar sus debilidades o ser excesivamente emotiva no la llevaría a buen puerto en ninguna circunstancia, ni profesional ni personal. Por lo tanto, se había acostumbrado a la perpetua máscara de frialdad y aburrimiento a tal punto que se había convertido en su segunda personalidad.

Cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con su prometido para comenzar su entrenamiento, ella no había esperado encontrar lo que encontró. Y no, no se trataba de la pereza y la indolencia tan aparentes en el Yoh de trece años; se trataba del perenne optimismo, de la sonrisa feliz, como si él supiera algo que los demás no sabían y que le daba tranquilidad.

Al conocerlo, Anna se enojó. Se indignó. Quiso darle una paliza, aunque no lo demostró, salvo en los entrenamientos.

Y se enamoró. El estorbo supremo para una perfeccionista, para alguien que quería y debía conservar la sangre fría en todo momento. Una cosa era ser su prometida y otra muy distinta era quererlo demasiado; la presión alcanzaba niveles insoportables, y en más de una ocasión la indomable itako había perdido los nervios ante los riesgos que corría el joven shaman.

Una cosa era preocuparse por su futuro esposo, y otra muy distinta angustiarse por el hombre que amaba...

... y otra peor ver que los años pasaban, sin que nada ocurriera para romper la tensión que sentía, para bien o para mal.

- ... Anna?

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Manta ya no estaba en el comedor y de que Yoh se había inclinado hacia ella y que la miraba con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos negros.

Estaba MUY cerca.

- Qué - logró articular la rubia en el tono más plano que pudo conseguir.

- Hace rato que te hablo, y estás perdida en el espacio. Y eso no es de hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. ¿Qué habría de pasarme?

- Me preocupas - dijo simplemente el joven.

- ¿En serio? - esta vez el tono fue glacial, a pesar de la calidez que sintió al escuchar ese par de palabras.

- Por supuesto que sí. Eres mi amiga, ¿o no?

- ¿Me consideras tu amiga, Yoh?

- Claro - sus ojos se cerraron y la característica sonrisa apareció.

- Yoh... - empezó la rubia, vacilante.

- ¿Mmmm?

- ... se te hace tarde...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAYYYYY!!!!!! ¡¡¡Me había olvidado que hoy tengo clases más temprano!!! - dicho esto, salió del comedor como una tromba y Anna apenas tuvo tiempo de salir al pasillo para verle salir corriendo de su habitación cargando un bolso negro lleno de libros - ¡Hasta la tarde, Anna!

¿Quién habría pensado que el flojo de Yoh Asakura se convertiría en un estudiante modelo, a pesar de sus ocasionales despistes? Y más aún... que estudiaría administración para trabajar con Manta... xD

Por su parte, Anna se retiró a su habitación y tomó el gran bolso de lona con todos sus útiles de pintura para irse a su clase en el instituto de bellas artes. Había descubierto que era una artista bastante más que regular.

Antes de salir, echó un vistazo a la habitación de Yoh, un lugar bastante extraño en el que libreros atestados compartían espacio con mesas repletas de objetos raros en un atractivo desorden que contrastaba con la prístina cama recién hecha y el escritorio muy ordenado. La itako no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios.

El ser lleno de contrastes que era su prometido siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderla, a pesar de tantos años de conocerse y de vivir juntos.

Anna quería que la situación entre ellos se aclarara de una vez por todas. Lo deseaba más que nada.

- Su amiga, soy su amiga. Sospecho que no me dice toda la verdad. Por todos los cielos - clamó en voz alta - ¡¡¡que ocurra algo de una buena vez!!! Ya no soporto más...

No imaginaba la rubia que su deseo se cumpliría muy pronto...

**Próximo capítulo: Cuidado con lo que deseas...**

**N. A.:** Jojojo, creo que sé adónde voy pero todavía no sé cómo voy a llegar, esperemos que fluya... y se escuchan ideas y sugerencias ^^. El título del fic viene de una canción de ABBA, "The winner takes it all", mi favorita del grupo, muy hermosa y MUY angsty. Amo la música de los 60 y 70 ^^.


	2. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**II**

**Cuidado con lo que deseas...**

****************

El día transcurría tranquilo, como cualquier otro. Anna se esforzaba por mantener la concentración en clase y evitar que su mente divagara hacia el problema que la inquietaba, pero era muy difícil, considerando que era algo que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos desde hacía mucho tiempo y que se había agudizado en los últimos meses.

Al salir de su clase de pintura, se dirigió al parque y se sentó en una banca, perdiéndose en sombrías cavilaciones. La incertidumbre había invadido cada uno de sus pensamientos conscientes. No sabía qué iba a ser de ella. 

Era la prometida de Yoh. Había sido algo dictado por los padres de ambos cuando aún eran muy pequeños y no podían expresar su voluntad, un compromiso determinado por la conveniencia de la unión de los miembros más jóvenes de ambas familias. Todo bien hasta ahí, suponiendo que con el tiempo ambos se habían adaptado a la idea de que serían pareja.

Pero habían pasado los años, ya hacía rato que habían cumplido la edad adecuada, nadie (ni siquiera la familia O___o) hablaba de la boda, y Anna no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Yoh pensaba o sentía respecto al compromiso. Vamos, que no tenía ni idea de lo que él pensaba respecto a eso o a ella, él no sacaba JAMÁS el tema a colación (parecía más bien evitar hablar de eso), y encima ella tenía miedo de preguntarle porque no sabía con qué podía salirle.

Sí, Anna Kyôyama tenía miedo. No quería que le dijera que pensaba que el compromiso era una mala idea, no quería oír que era mejor que cada quien tuviera la libertad de emparejarse con quien le diera la gana, no quería que él hablase de romperlo. Pero tampoco quería que las cosas continuasen así, sin definirse, ni mucho menos quería que Yoh asumiera el compromiso con resignación y paciencia y terminase casado con ella sin quererla, si es que algún día se casaban.

Todo esto era una tortura, y lo peor era no poder desahogarse con nadie, tener que tragarse la angustia y las lágrimas para mantener la imagen. Anna no tenía amigas, no había una sola mujer a la que considerara capaz de comprenderla. ¿A quién podría decírselo? ¿A Tamao, que también estaba enamorada de Yoh? ¿A Pilika, que estaba en el norte con su hermano, y que además era una cabeza a pájaros?

Suspiró. Nunca había querido depender de nadie, y sin embargo había terminado así, sin poder imaginar su vida de otra forma que no fuera ligada a Yoh. No podía imaginarse siquiera vivir lejos de él.

- Vaya una cara... incluso para ti - la voz la sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que un joven alto y delgado pero fuerte, de cabello negro azulado y rebelde estaba parado justo a su lado. Sus ojos verde amarillentos la observaban con irónico interés.

- Len Tao - saludó Anna, sin caer en provocaciones. Conocía bien a Len y sabía que la ironía no tenía el fin de molestarla, que simplemente era parte de su forma de ser.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Qué pregunta tan necia. Claro que puedes.

Len Tao se había establecido con los negocios de la familia en Japón, y era lo más cercano a un amigo que Anna tenía. Aunque no hablaban casi nunca de sus sentimientos y pensamientos más íntimos, los intuían; y Len parecía comprenderla, quizás porque también era un solitario y se veía enfrentado a un amor problemático. Su brusca sinceridad era muy fresca en medio de la hipocresía del mundo.

- Cada día te veo peor, Anna. Te cuesta más disimular lo mal que andas - la susodicha sinceridad salió a flote al primer intento, pero la aludida no se sintió incómoda; simplemente suspiró y aferró su bolso como si fuera un salvavidas.

- ¿Y eso te parece extraño? Tengo que vivir con él y verlo todos los días y todas las noches...

- ¿Preferirías no hacerlo?

- Tú sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - preguntó Anna de improviso.

- Nada. Todo igual. Tengo que callarme, igual que tú; quizás es menos dificultoso porque no le veo casi nunca, pero créeme, el efecto es el mismo.

- Vaya par de idiotas estamos hechos - admitió la rubia, y la sombra de una sonrisa triste pasó por su rostro.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé, Len. Quisiera que sucediera algo que resolviera esta situación de una vez por todas, pero tengo miedo... tengo el presentimiento de que sea lo que sea no va a ser bueno para mí...

- Te comprendo, pero no puedes andar por ahí con esa cara. No vas a resolver nada, te lo digo por experiencia. Vamos, te invito un helado.

Anna aceptó y pasó un par de horas muy agradables con Len, aunque no se le quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que algo que no le gustaría iba a pasar. El joven chino la llevó a casa en su auto y la dejó en la entrada.

- ¿No vas a pasar a saludar? A juzgar por el ruido, ya deben haber llegado.

- No tengo ganas... - Len inclinó la cabeza para escuchar mejor el bullicio proveniente de la casa de los Asakura, y de pronto sus ojos amarillentos se encendieron con una emoción indescifrable. Era algo digno de verse, así que Anna no pudo evitar mirar fascinada la transformación en el semblante masculino - Pensándolo mejor, sí, voy a entrar... ¿Qué diablos me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

Sólo Len Tao se atrevería a hablarle así, pensó Anna, divertida.

- Te aconsejo que mejores el camuflaje, Len. Te estás sonrojando.

- ¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!? ¡NO! - se apresuró a mirarse en el espejo retrovisor - Eres una criatura cruel, Anna Kyôyama. Pero... gracias - hizo un par de aspiraciones profundas, acomodó su expresión y pronto se vio como el mismo Len Tao de siempre.

Ambos entraron, y se sorprendieron al encontrar la salita llena de gente, todos conocidos, con un par de excepciones.

- ¡Pero miren, si es nada menos que Anna! ¡¡Y el SEÑORITO!! - la exclamación provenía de un joven muy alto y musculoso cuya cabeza estaba adornada por una gran cantidad de cabello azul y erizado sujeto con un pañuelo.

- Qué sorpresa, Horohoro, Pilika - saludó amablemente Anna, asumiendo automáticamente su papel de dueña de casa - es un placer verlos.

Len sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, con su cara malhumorada y fiera de siempre, sus ojos amarillentos fijos en el ainu. Porque Horohoro parecía llenar la pequeña sala con su enorme humanidad, pero sus ojos chispeaban como los del chiquillo que había sido y aún era, presto a hacer alguna travesura a pesar de su tamaño.

- Hola, señorita Anna - saludó Pilika, algo tímida.

- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh Anna? - dijo Horohoro con su habitual cachaza - Estás muy bonita, ¿sabes?

Manta e Yoh se miraron al oírle y se echaron hacia atrás, dispuestos a correr si, como temían, Anna le disparaba su formidable puño en la cara al joven, grande o no. Pero ésta se limitó a mirarlo y a decir, tranquilamente:

- Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal tampoco.

Hubo un ¡plop! general cuando todos cayeron al piso, sorprendidos. Horohoro sonrió.

- Y tu carácter ha mejorado, también - se oyó un gemido ahogado, que Anna sospechó venía de parte de Manta, y una risita tímida de parte de Tamao, que estaba sentada junto a la ventana.

- ¿Qué los trae a la ciudad?

- Asuntos de la tribu. Negocios, ya sabes - dijo el ainu dándose importancia, pero recordando luego a los dos extraños -. He traído unos amigos conmigo. LEN Tao - hizo énfasis en el nombre, mirando al joven chino - y Anna Kyôyama, éste es Takehito, un amigo de la familia, y ella es mi prima Suisei.

Por primera vez, Anna se fijó en los recién llegados. El hombre, que tenía unos cuarenta años y aspecto reposado y respetable, hizo una pequeña reverencia. La joven fue la que la sorprendió: era como de su edad, pero casi tan alta como Horohoro, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y cabellos rojos como el fuego. Le pareció haberla visto en alguna parte.

- Encantada de conocerlos.

- Encantado - masculló Len, mirando a la bella pelirroja -. Perdona, pero creo que te he visto antes...

Anna miró al techo. Era típico de Len soltar lo que pensaba. La pelirroja no se ofendió por la brusquedad del joven chino; al contrario, sonrió.

- Quizás en alguna revista, señor Tao.

- Suisei es modelo y vive en Europa - medió Horohoro, dedicando a Len una mirada MUY extraña.

- ¡¡Claro!! ¡Tú eres Ruby! No te reconocía con esas ropas - Tamao había brincado de su asiento junto a la ventana y miraba a la chica con los ojos como platos - ¡Eres muy famosa! ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¿Por favor? ¡Di que sí!

Gota general.

- Por supuesto - contestó la aludida, algo sorprendida. De su sempiterno bolso rosado en forma de corazón, la muy rosada Tamao sacó una libreta rosada, de hojas rosadas, con su correspondiente bolígrafo rosado adornado con una pluma rosada, y se lo tendió, sin dejar de mirarla como si fuera Dios en persona.

DOBLE gota general.

En un instante se reanudó la algarabía y Anna se reunió con Manta a escuchar los cuentos de los hermanos y del señor Takehito, mientras Len se apoyaba en la pared, en un rincón, con su cara de pocos amigos de siempre. En una pausa en mitad de un discurso pomposo de Horohoro, la rubia se volvió a mirar a Yoh. Estaba sentado con Tamao y la tal Suisei, hablando muy sonriente a la pelirroja, y eso le dio muy mala espina a Anna.

Bueno, Yoh era así de amable y sonriente con TODO el mundo. No tenía que molestarse por eso, pero le molestaba de todas maneras, y se dio cuenta de pronto que consideraba a la modelo pelirroja una amenaza.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos.

¡Estaba celosa!

Nunca había sentido eso, ni siquiera por Tamao, a pesar de la obvia adoración de ésta hacia Yoh. ¿Porqué sería? Sólo sabía que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago al verlos juntos, y la sensación era por completo desagradable.

Como pidiendo ayuda, sus ojos buscaron a la única persona que podía comprenderla: Len. Pero éste tenía sus propios problemas y estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

_**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque puedes obtenerlo...**_

La frase cruzó por la mente de Anna como un rayo. ¿Sería esto lo que ella temía que pasaría? ¿La llegada de Suisei, o el súbito empeoramiento de su enfermedad? ¿O ambas?

_Pobre de mí_, pensó Anna, suspirando.

**Próximo capítulo: The Big Bad Green-Eyed Monster**

**N.A.:** A ver en qué va a parar esto... sigo sabiendo a dónde voy (creo, ya me estoy perdiendo), pero sin el cómo. Y Anna piensa demasiado, eso es malo, se parece a mí xDDDDDD


	3. The Big Bad Green Eyed Monster

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**III**

**The Big Bad Green-Eyed Monster**

****************

- No digas nada. Se te ve en la cara - otro día, la misma pacífica banca del parque, una Anna que hervía por dentro y un Len Tao que parecía no haber dormido lo suficiente.

- A ti también se te ve - retrucó, vengativa, pero luego se hundió de nuevo en la banca, abrazada a su bolso.

- Sabes, Anna, no creo que lo tuyo sea para tan.... AAAYYYY!!!! - la rubia había recuperado su usual forma de ser lo suficiente como para clavar un certero codazo en las costillas del joven chino.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!!!??? - el agudo grito hizo que algunos paseantes se volvieran a mirar a la llamativa pareja sentada en la banca. Consciente de ello, Anna volvió a abrazar su bolso y bajó la voz - Yo sabía que me iba a ir mal, ¡lo sabía! Los he visto juntos por casualidad DOS veces en una semana...

- Eso no significa que estén saliendo - adujo, razonablemente.

- Yoh no se atrevería. Soy su prometida y me debe respeto.

- Pero tú también se lo debes a él - dijo Len, cubriéndose por si acaso otro ataque. Pero el ataque no vino, y los ojos oscuros de Anna se volvieron a mirarle, sospechosamente brillantes. ¿Lágrimas? ¿ANNA? El mundo estaba enloqueciendo.

- Tienes toda la razón - su voz era firme, aunque flaqueaba su ánimo -, no estoy respetando los derechos de Yoh, ni sus sentimientos. Pero es que ni siquiera sé CUÁLES son sus sentimientos. No sé si siente algo por mí, y cuando se muestra cariñoso siempre dice, como por casualidad, que soy su amiga. ¿Qué debo pensar?

- ¿Y... si le preguntas?

El fuego inundó los ojos de Anna.

- ¡JAMÁS!

- ¿... y si te pones en plan conquista a ver qué hace?

- LEN TAO!!! ¿QUIERES MORIR? ¡Anna Kyôyama jamás se rebajará a insinuarse como una prostituta!

- Vale, vale, no grites. ¿Quién diría que la señorita de las Nieves tiene ese carácter? La imagen, Anna, la imagen...

- Cállate - le dijo ella, en un susurro urgente, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

- Oh-oh. Hay alguien que viene, ¿eh? ¿Quién es?

- Horohoro, Pilika, Ryu, Yoh y la tal Suisei. ¿Qué diablos harán en el parque a estas horas?

- El lenguaje, Anna, vigila tu lenguaje. Oh, maldición - murmuró, al comprender la frase entera.

- Vigila el tuyo, dragoncito...

- ¡Hey! Pero si son Anna y el señorito!!! - Horohoro no sabía cuándo callarse, y menos cuándo bajar la voz. El grito casi los hizo saltar de la banca - ¿Qué se traen entre manos, eh? Es muy sospechoso que ustedes anden tan juntitos... cuando llegamos, y hoy otra vez...

Contra toda expectativa, Anna sintió que se ponía roja. Len miraba a todas partes menos a los recién llegados.

- ¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? - el susurro sibilante de la rubia fue más efectivo que si hubiera gritado a voz en cuello, porque inmediatamente el chico (no tan chico) de pelo azul saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a gesticular nerviosamente.

- ¡¡¡Nada, nada, Annita!!! ¡Era una broma, chica! Caramba, si tú estás...

Ante la perspectiva de que soltara algo peor, Pilika le dio un pellizco tan fuerte que lo hizo aullar

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

- Tiene razón la pequeña. Ni ** _yo_** soy tan indiscreto - apuntó Ryu, con sorprendente lucidez.

- ¡Tú a callar! ¡¡Piliiiiiiikaaaa!! ¡Ésta me la pagas!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras los hermanos se gritaban, Anna miró a Yoh. Éste miraba la pelea con su sonrisa de siempre, soltando de cuando en cuando aquella risita irritante. La pelirroja miraba también la pelea, riendo y volviéndose cada tanto a mirar a Yoh, a quien tenía a lado.

¡ESA DESCARADA! ¡ESA ZORRA! ¿Qué hacía agarrada del brazo de Yoh, y frente a su prometida? Los ojos oscuros de Anna echaron chispas, y de no ser por Len que la vio a tiempo y la sujetó con fuerza por el brazo, a buen seguro que de la señorita soy-perfecta-y-quito-novios sólo habría quedado un montoncito de cenizas en el suelo.

¿¿¿¿Y QUÉ C****** HACE YOH DEJÁNDOSE AGARRAR DE ESA MANERA????

Una venita roja palpitaba fuera de control en la frente de Anna, que parecía a punto de estallar. Consciente de ello, y a pesar de no perder ojo de lo que sucedía entre los hermanos (que ya se habían chillado y tirado de los cabellos cual colegiales), Len tuvo el buen sentido de ponerse de pie y empujar a Ryu (lo que dio lugar a una enconada discusión) para distraer a los que necesitaban ser distraídos.

Terminaron siendo separados por el mismísimo Yoh, que había logrado deshacerse (por un momento) de la llave que la pelirroja le tenía aplicada en el brazo. Al menos ya no estaba agarrada a él, y Anna tuvo unos minutos para calmarse.

O para intentarlo, al menos. Ahora sabía de veras lo que era tener celos. Y era horrible.

Ya sabía porqué no le había preocupado la adoración de Tamao por Yoh. Ella no había visto competencia alguna en la despistada niña del pelo rosa, no le había preocupado en lo más mínimo; pero esta mujer pelirroja era peligrosa, lo había intuido de inmediato. A diferencia de Tamao, era inteligente, llamativa y astuta y no parecía tener ningún escrúpulo por el hecho de que Yoh estuviera comprometido. 

¿Qué iba a hacer Anna ahora? Esta mujer la estaba desafiando abiertamente, y no era como si Yoh estuviera sacándosela de encima como una papa caliente. Hombres...

El peligro era inminente.

- ¡Vale, basta ya, no se peleen, muchachos! ¡¡¡Horohoro, Pilika, ustedes también!!! - ante la voz de la "razón", todos se detuvieron como por encanto. Era el "efecto Asakura", como Manta lo había bautizado un día - ¿Qué les parece si nos calmamos y nos vamos todos a cenar a casa?

Anna: _¿¿¿¿QueQUÉÉÉÉÉ???? ¿Qué diablos quiere hacerme ese idiota? ¿va a meter a la ridícula esta en NUESTRA casa? Lo mataré, lo mataré, lo-_

- ¡¡¡¡Yoooooohhhhhhhh!!! - se quejó Manta... le iba a tocar hacer comida para uno, dos, tres, cuatro...

Seguía contando cuando Ryu saltó entusiasmado:

- ¡Sí, señor Yoh! ¡Así podré probar mi nueva receta de pescado!

- Yo iré contigo a comprar los ingredientes - se ofreció Manta, aliviado.

- Todo arreglado, entonces. ¡Vamos a casa!

Yoh se había olvidado de algo muy, muy importante, y pareció recordarlo de pronto. En ese momento su mirada se encontró con la de su prometida, e Yoh tragó saliva con dificultad al recibir el mensaje que le enviaron aquellos ojos llenos de gélida furia: 

_Me las vas a pagar, Yoh Asakura. No será hoy, a lo mejor tampoco mañana. ¡Pero ésta me la pagas!_

**Próximo Capítulo: La reina del baile**

**N.A. :** Este estuvo aburrido y corto, ¿verdad? Es que hacía casi un mes que no me daba tiempo de dedicarme a esta historia y además me cuesta mucho escribir escenas así xD. Joan: el monstruo es el de los celos. Pero también Suisei tiene los ojos verdes, así que interprétalo como quieras xDDDD. Nana: sí, lo que piensas de Ren es cierto. Explorémoslo en el próximo capítulo xDDDDDDDD.


	4. La reina del baile

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**IV**

**La reina del baile**

************************

La casa de los Asakura. Luces encendidas, risas.

Inmediatamente se había propuesto un juego de cartas, y ahora Yoh, Suisei, Horohoro y Tamao jugaban, Pilika observaba ("no quiero tener que terminar liándome a patadas con el necio de mi hermano"), Ryu y Manta preparaban la comida en la cocina, y el rostro congestionado de Anna hacía juego con la expresión sombría de Len.

Al cabo de un rato, Horohoro flirteaba abiertamente con la pelirroja, ésta le sonreía y coqueteaba con Yoh, Anna y Len dedicaban miradas asesinas al trío y Tamao estaba cual cucaracha en baile de gallinas: sin saber qué hacer.

- ¿Y entonces? - exclamó la chica del pelo rosa - ¿Juegan o qué?

Los tres cuestionados parecieron reaccionar y reanudaron el juego. Pilika se aburría, así que se fue a la cocina a molestar a los chefs de turno.

Anna no aguantó más las miraditas de Suisei a "su" Yoh, y optó por dejar la salita e instalarse en el comedor, donde se sentó en la leve luz que proporcionaba la única lamparita encendida. Tenía que pensar. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. La situación de seguro iba a empeorar, lo sentía... había captado a la pelirroja mirándola con un aire de reto triunfal que le había hecho rechinar los dientes con tal fuerza que las mandíbulas le dolían.

Pero no era eso lo que le había dolido más. Por la cuenta que le tenía la pelirroja podía hacer un striptease, o tirarse de un barranco (mucho mejor). Lo que le carcomía las entrañas era la actitud indolente de Yoh hacia el coqueteo; parecía haber retrocedido unos cuantos años y no dejaba de sonreírle a la zorra como idiota y soltar esa risita que a ella le atacaba los nervios.

¿Le gustaba de veras? ¿Estaba nervioso por su cercanía? ¿O todo era una excelente actuación?

El problema era ése, precisamente: no lo sabía. Casi seis años viviendo con Yoh en la misma casa, y no sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas reacciones ante determinados eventos; y mucho menos éste, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Exiliada también? - preguntó Len, sentándose a su lado en la mesa. Lejos de las miradas de los demás, sus caras reflejaban exactamente lo que sentían, y no eran buenos semblantes para observar.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Esta tarde ha sido horrible - musitó ella, dibujando un patrón sobre el mantel con un dedo distraído.

- Por esta noche, sabemos quién es la reina del baile. La pelirroja nos está ganando por mano - dijo Len, y Anna se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que expresaba claramente, aunque no de manera directa, sus sentimientos hacia el ainu de pelo azul -. ¿Te asombra que lo admita?

- Sí.

- Tengo mi orgullo, pero no soy de piedra, Anna.

- Tampoco yo.

- Pero eres una mujer digna, y no mereces que te falten al respeto. Yo no puedo hacer nada para remediar mi situación, pero tú sí; tienes que ponerle coto a la situación antes de que se haga insoportable para todos.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que arme un escándalo y le diga que le quite sus sucias manos de encima a mi hombre? - Anna le dedicó un sonrisa torcida.

- No habría necesidad de todo esto si te decidieras a hablarle a Yoh...

- No puedo. No soportaría que me dijese que quiere romper nuestro compromiso.

- Pero algún día tendrás que enterarte de lo que siente o deja de sentir por ti, y más vale que sea más temprano que tarde - dejó caer Len con brusquedad.

- No dejas de tener razón, pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Prefieres que te falten al respeto?

- Hasta el momento no ha ocurrido, al menos por parte suya. Y si llega a ocurrir, sé qué hacer.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Anular el compromiso.

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA!

- ¿Porqué? Es algo perfectamente honorable...

- ... y totalmente incomprensible. Has peleado por él durante años, lo has cuidado, lo has entrenado, te has angustiado, has vivido por y para él. ¡Y vas a dejarlo ir! Eso es estúpido.

- Se te olvidó la parte más importante: me enamoré de él, y ante eso todo lo demás carece de importancia, créeme.

- ¡Precisamente por eso no deberías!

- ¿Obligarías a la persona que amas a estar contigo aunque no quiera? ¿Soportarías eso, sólo para tenerlo a tu lado?

Len se quedó mirando los límpidos ojos de Anna y al instante comprendió lo que quería decirle.

- Lo siento, Anna. Tienes razón. Yoh Asakura es un idiota retrasado; y yo no le voy muy a la zaga...

- Es el idiota al que amo, y el amigo al que quiero. No hables mal de ellos - dijo la rubia, y por primera vez en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, Len vio una sonrisa genuina iluminando aquella linda cara.

- Gracias por considerarme tu amigo, Anna.

- Eres el único. Y el único que lo sabe.

- No te creas. Tamao no es tan caída de la mata como tú crees, la he visto mirándote. Ella también quiere a Yoh, y está convencida de que tú lo amas. Me atrevería a decir que ella los mira como a su cuento de hadas hecho realidad.

- Hablando de cuentos... ¿qué piensas hacer con lo tuyo?

- Nada. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar qué quieres que haga, porque no le veo salida al asunto. El objeto de mi afecto no hace más que probar a cada momento que es TOTALMENTE heterosexual; el sólo pensamiento de besar a alguien de su mismo sexo debe darle náuseas... como me daban a mí antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasándome.

- Debe haber sido difícil para ti, especialmente con la educación que has tenido - lo alentó Anna, con genuina simpatía.

- Y que lo digas. No se lo deseo a nadie. Me torturé durante meses tratando de convencerme de que no jugaba para el otro equipo, como tan graciosamente lo expresó Jun...

- ¿Tu hermana lo sabe?

- No había manera de ocultárselo, pero con ella no hay cuidado. Si mi padre llega a enterarse, sí que me habría matado.

- Entonces no harás nada...

- No sé, no sé. Yo no soy como tú. Lo voy a intentar si veo la más mínima oportunidad.

- ¿Vas a seducirlo? - preguntó Anna, sonriendo un poco, al tiempo que se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de decir.

- Sabes, yo creo que lo voy a intentar, aunque no pueda ponerme un escote y lucir mis encantos como bien podrías hacerlo tú... - una chispa de diversión iluminó los ojos amarillentos - pero no lo harás. Sé que consideras eso como un truco muy bajo, y bueno, aunque te cueste creerlo yo tampoco soy un cualquiera, no me gustan TODOS los hombres, sólo él - se rió, muy bajo, y la rubia lo secundó después de unos momentos de confusión.

Así estaban cuando Ryu y Manta llegaron y encendieron todas las luces del comedor para servir la cena. Lo ojos de Manta parecían platos al ver a los dos (en su opinión los seres más amargados del mundo) riendo a la chita callando.

- ¡Qué bueno que se llevan bien por fin! - celebró Ryu, colocando los platos en la mesa. El pequeño Manta permaneció mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, como si temiera que se trajeran algo entre manos.

Los demás entraron poco después, y a la rubia no le pasó desapercibida la mirada extraña que volvió a aparecer en los ojos de Horohoro al mirar a Len sentado a su lado. Quizás Len tenía muchas más oportunidades de las que se imaginaba. Anna no tenía prejuicios al respecto y esperaba que algo bueno pudiera salir de todo aquello.

Pero por estar mirando al shaman del norte, se perdió de la mirada confusa que Yoh le dirigió al entrar al comedor; no pudo verla, porque casi de inmediato fue reemplazada por la sonrisita tonta de siempre. Suisei iba colgada de su brazo como si él fuera un salvavidas, y Anna apretó los dientes hasta que oyó el murmullo de Pilika, que se había sentado a su izquierda:

- ¡Ésta como que tiene complejo de canasto y le gusta ir colgada! Qué familiares me gasto...

A duras penas pudo contener la risa. Para bien o para mal, la armadura emocional de la itako se estaba resquebrajando por los cuatro costados.

**Próximo capítulo: Yo sufro, tú sufres, él sufre, nosotros sufrimos...**

N.A.: Uffff, ultrarequetesuperduper idiota... pero bueno, son esas cosas raras que nos pasan a veces por la cabeza. Gomen! ^___^. Tengo ya el 5, la mitad del 6, y... esto va a ser largo, cosa que hacía tiempo no me pasaba. ¡Pero es que la serie me encanta, y además adoro a Yoh y a Anna! Dejen su opinión, porfa.


	5. Yo sufro, tú sufres, él sufre

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**V**

**Yo sufro, tú sufres, él sufre, nosotros sufrimos**

************************

Anna no sabía si estaba haciendo bien o mal, pero necesitaba un amigo y Len era la única persona que parecía capaz de comprenderla. Cada tarde, al salir de sus clases, se encontraba con el joven chino en el parque; pasaban al menos un par de horas sentados allí, hablando en voz baja o simplemente compartiendo el silencio de sus pensamientos.

- Ya esto se pasa de castaño oscuro - sentenció el joven esa tarde, una semana después de la famosa cena en la casa de los Asakura -, yo insisto en que le pongas un alto a esa mujer.

- ¿Yo? No. Sólo haría el ridículo. Sé que moralmente tengo ciertos derechos como prometida de Yoh, pero al fin y al cabo él no ha hecho nada que pueda calificar de agravio...

Len la miró atentamente. Conforme Anna iba abriéndose lentamente a su amistad, dejando salir sus sentimientos y hablando más, notaba cosas en ella que jamás hubiera imaginado que existían. Por ejemplo, el lenguaje terriblemente formal y seco que usaba y que solía quebrarse cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos; su extraña lucidez, su honradez, sus explicaciones lógicas para todo, generalmente en contra de sí misma, y una voluntad de sacrificio que nunca hubiese creído posible en ella. 

Unas cuantas noches sin dormir habían hecho mella en la apariencia siempre impecable y fría de la rubia: había medias lunas oscuras bajo sus ojos y en general lucía cansada y preocupada, y todo porque cierta pelirroja había venido a remover las cosas. Había deseado la llegada de un catalizador y había obtenido muchísimo más de lo que hubiera querido; no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin estallar, y las cosas iban más allá de lo que podía revelarle a Len, por mucho que éste se hubiera convertido en su confidente.

No por primera vez en los años que tenía de conocerle, la desgarraba la actitud indolente de Yoh; no se atrevía a pensar que pudiese estar haciéndole daño a propósito, porque él no era así, pero no comprendía porqué no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la lastimaba.

- Deja ya de comerte el coco, Anna, que así no vas a solucionar nada... deberías tomar las armas y enfrentarte al enemigo. No parece cosa tuya eso de quedarte callada como la sufrida del cuento.

- Len...

- Qué.

- Hace años que nos conocemos... quiero que me des tu opinión sincera. ¿Piensas que he sido mala con Yoh? ¿Te parece que no he cumplido con mi deber como su prometida, o que lo he hecho mal? - la ansiedad se colaba en la voz siempre inexpresiva de la rubia.

- A quién le preguntas - Len se rascó la cabeza -. Yo lo he pasado mal por culpa de mi padre, no he tenido novia, el único cariño y apoyo que conocí antes de encontrarlos a ustedes fue el de mi hermana... pienso que Yoh debería apreciar lo que tiene. Ya me gustaría a mí haber tenido a alguien como tú, que me quisiera tanto como para impulsarme y... obligarme - dijo, mirándola de reojo - a ser el mejor. Además, eres una mujer hermosa y magnífica persona. Si no tuviera a cierto ainu peliazul rondándome todo el tiempo la cabeza, te pediría que dejaras al tonto Asakura y te casaras conmigo - añadió, con una chispa de humor en sus ojos amarillentos.

- Deduzco que eso fue un cumplido, gracias - dijo Anna, tan secamente como siempre, aunque las comisuras de su boca temblaban tratando de contener una risita.

- No es nada más que la verdad. Y ya que estamos en ello, a mí me parece que has sido muy firme y muy cruel con él en los entrenamientos, pero eso ha sido por su bien; él lo necesitaba. Ahora... personalmente, considero que siempre te has portado muy fría con el chico.

- Eso también ha sido necesario. El sentimentalismo no nos llevaría a ninguna parte...

- Pero tú exageras la nota, hija.

- Es posible - admitió -. Lo peor es que ahora estoy sintiendo como si de pronto todo el mundo se opusiera a la idea de que seamos pareja. No es sólo por la llegada de la... tipa esta, antes ya lo había sentido, es como si la familia Asakura en pleno me hubiera retirado el apoyo...

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?

- La señora Kino me entrenó para ser sacerdotisa, me ayudó a incrementar mi poder de manera tal que pudiera ayudar a Yoh, siempre me dijo que lo hacía porque yo era la futura heredera de los Asakura y esposa de su nieto. Sin embargo, hace dos años que cumplimos la edad reglamentaria para casarnos, y en todo este tiempo ni ella ni el señor Yohmei han hablado de ello. Es como si quisieran olvidarlo.

- No creo que sea para tanto...

- Pero lo es. Aquí un compromiso como el nuestro es una cosa muy seria, supongo que en China también debe serlo.

- Sí, supongo que es así. ¿Y qué crees, que preferirían a alguien como la pelirroja? Eso me parece improbable.

- Yo qué sé. Todo es posible, pero ya ves que parece que estuvieran dejando pasar el tiempo a ver si Yoh consigue a alguien más adecuada que yo.

- Qué imbecilidad.

- Tú siempre tan expresivo - esta vez Anna sonrió, a su pesar -. ¿Y qué tal vas con la operación "Azul Profundo"?

- Preferiría que no hubieras preguntado. Pero ya que lo has hecho... ¿Él y Pilika son gemelos, o qué? ¡no lo deja solo ni un segundo! Y si por casualidad lo deja, por allí anda nuestra querida amiga pelirroja para colgarse de su brazo si el idiota de tu prometido no está a la vista. Es frustrante.

Mientras Len contaba sus desventuras, una personita que pasaba por la avenida del parque cargada de paquetes divisó a la pareja y frunció el ceño.

******************************

Manta Oyamada llegó a la residencia Asakura y dejó los paquetes sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde ya estaba Ryu muy orondo, vestido con delantal y preparando la cena.

- Hola, Ryu. ¿Sabes si Yoh llegó ya?

- Siiiiii - canturreó el shaman, bailoteando alrededor de la cocina, en full cooking mode ^^ - Don Yoh se va a chupar los dedos con este guiiiiisoooo....

Con un resoplido, Manta se dirigió a la salita. Allí estaba Yoh, tendido en el piso, siguiendo con un pie el ritmo de la música que escuchaba con sus audífonos.

- Yoh...

Reacción del sujeto: ninguna.

- Yoh, hay algo que quiero decirte - más alto.

Reacción del individuo: cero.

- ¡Yoh, necesito hablarte! - MÁS alto.

Reacción del interfecto: mover el pie con más fuerza.

- ¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA!!!

El aludido se sobresaltó y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al agitarse contra el piso. Se incorporó, sobándose con gestos exagerados el punto golpeado.

- Aaayyy... Manta, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

- Necesito hablarte de algo que me preocupa, no sé si lo has notado, no sé qué significa, ni sé si te preocupe a ti, pero - Manta tragó con fuerza y tiró del cuello de su camisa, aparentemente nervioso -... pero no quiero que pienses que soy un chismoso, ni que Anna lo piense y me castigue, ni que... 

- Para ya, hombre, que has dado más vueltas que un perro antes de echarse. A ver, en palabras claras y simples: ¿qué te pasa?

- Es que yo... tú... ella y él... yo no sé... no quiero meterme pero...

- Manta - tono de advertencia - dilo de una vez.

- ¿Has notado algo raro en Anna últimamente? - preguntó a toda prisa.

- ¿Raro cómo? - ante la expresión confusa de su amigo, el pequeño Oyamada se cayó de espaldas.

- ¡Hombre, pues raro! ¡Como en comportamiento inusual, cosas extrañas, amistades fuera de lo común, perdidas por ahí, vamos!

- Pues... ahora que lo dices... - Manta se llevó las manos a la cabeza: Yoh en modo despistado era la cosa más desesperante del sistema solar.- he notado que parece estar preocupada, luce cansada, creo que no duerme lo suficiente y regresa más tarde de sus clases... - enumeró, distraído, mientras el cabezón lo miraba con los ojos como platos (es decir, más que de costumbre xD).

- ¡Entonces SÍ te has dado cuenta!

- Pues sí. ^_^

- Eres el colmo... - suspiró Manta - ¿qué no te preocupa? Es tu prometida, es nuestra amiga... aunque de vez en cuando nos haga lamentarlo...

- Claro que me preocupa, tengo ganas de hablar al respecto con ella desde hace rato, pero siempre se atraviesa algo que lo impide. Además, no me atrevo a pensar qué pueda hacerme si me meto.

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué ha pasado para que te pongas así?

- He visto a Anna con Len Tao en el parque, OTRA vez. Ese es el motivo de sus llegadas más tarde de lo acostumbrado, supongo...

- ¿Y?

- ¿De veras eres tan denso, Yoh? TU prometida está teniendo una amistad demasiado estrecha con uno de TUS amigos. Y es evidente que tiene algún problema, aunque no lo demuestre a las claras. ¿Porqué no acude a ti, que eres su prometido, en lugar de irse de paseo al parque con Len Tao?

Yoh pareció sopesar cuidadosamente las palabras de su pequeño amigo, y se puso serio.

- Tienes razón.

- Ojo, que no estoy diciendo que Anna tenga algo con el chino, ¿eh?

- Ni yo lo pienso, confío en ella, sé que es recta y honesta. He dicho que tienes razón porque ella debería confiar en mí.

- Bueno, pues ahí te dejo eso para que medites. Yo sé que no eres tan despistado e indolente como das a entender, pero los demás NO lo saben. Si Anna lleva una máscara (que lo presumo), y tú también, ya va siendo hora de que se las quiten, al menos entre ustedes... ah, y oye algo: eres un descuidado, ¿comprendes? Si de veras te importa deberías ocuparte más de ella, porque te pueden comer el mandado...

Dicho esto (muy confusa y atropelladamente), Manta salió sopladísimo hacia la cocina, sin dar tiempo a que Yoh contestara. Éste se quedó inusualmente pensativo.

- Anna... ¿con Len?

Frunció el ceño. BIEN fruncido.

**Próximo capítulo: In the still of the night**

**N.A.:** Más reflexiones, más y más reflexiones... pero, ¿acaso no somos así? xDDD. Espero que les guste el próximo capítulo, porque van a empezar a pasar cosas (por fin ^__~)


	6. In the still of the night

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**VI**

**In the still of the night**

************************

- ¿Te parece prudente haber invitado a todo el mundo a quedarse esta noche?

- Pero bueno, y qué. ¿Qué puede pasar? Será como en los viejos tiempos, cuando viajábamos en busca del pueblo de los apaches y acampábamos... fue genial ^_^

- Ya. Te estás imaginando algo idílico y a todos contando historias de fantasmas alrededor del fuego, ¿no? Estás enfermo.

- Qué negativo eres. Sólo estoy haciendo una pruebita...

- Así perdió el ojo el pirata... si no sales fregado tú, vas a fregar a alguien... o más bien a mí, ¡aún peor!

- Venga, Manta, deja de ser el ave de mal agüero...

- Yoh, no puedes meter a todo el mundo aquí. Va a pasar algo.

- Ya verás que no, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Porqué me parece que estoy oyendo las trompetas del Juicio Final?

*******************************

- Bien, ¿y en dónde dormiré yo? - preguntó Pilika, muy mona con su pijama azul.

- En mi habitación - intervino Anna, que había mantenido su cara de póker toda la tarde a pesar del impacto que había provocado en ella la alegre invitación de Yoh - Tamao, tú puedes compartir la otra habitación con la... _señorita_ Suisei - el levísimo tonito irónico, casi imperceptible, no escapó a la atención de dos de los oyentes.

Tamao, a quien tampoco le caía bien la pelirroja por razones más que obvias, estuvo a punto de protestar. Pero una gélida mirada de advertencia de Anna la hizo callar y abrazar con fuerza el osito de peluche, rosado como su pijama.

- ¿Y nosotros? - preguntó Horohoro, que se veía patoso en una bata demasiado pequeña para su tamaño, que dejaba gran parte de su torso al descubierto, así como sus fuertes piernas. Motivo más que suficiente para babear por parte del personal femenino... sólo que Pilika era su hermana, Tamao tenía vergüenza de mirarle, y Anna ni lo tomaba en cuenta. Suisei era la única que demostraba su apreciación con una mirada admirativa y una sonrisita que Anna calificaba mentalmente como lúbrica.

Antes de que Yoh pudiera decir algo, la rubia se adelantó, y Len hubiera jurado que vio un brillito diabólico en sus ojos oscuros.

- Manta puede quedarse con Yoh, y aquí tengo futones para ti, Len y Ryu. Dormirán muy cómodamente en la salita.

Len la miró con una sonrisita de admiración. Anna se libraba de compartir el cuarto con la pelirroja, se aseguraba de que Manta (que tenía el sueño MUY ligero) se quedara vigilando a Yoh e impidiera cualquier intento de invasión a la habitación, y de que Len y Horohoro estuvieran durmiendo en el mismo lugar. Ryu no contaba, porque cuando caía lo hacía como piedra.

Yoh, que observaba a ambos, no se perdió la sonrisa de Len ni el destello en los ojos de Anna, y frunció el ceño, algo que hacía muy a menudo últimamente (desde la conversación con Manta que le sembró ciertas ideas en la cabeza).

La velada transcurrió amigablemente, con Anna tratando de cumplir con sus deberes como anfitriona dejando, de paso, muy claro que ella lo era y NADIE más, sin segregar a la muy odiada y temida Suisei. Para su sorpresa, ésta resultó ser una buena oyente y una conversadora razonablemente inteligente, por lo que la pasaron agradablemente en general; si exceptuamos los ataques de bilis que le daban a la rubia cada vez que la pelirroja miraba hacia en grupo de los chicos y le sonreía a Yoh, con quien como por casualidad siempre cruzaba miradas: la de él, la misma simpática e indolente de siempre; la de ella, un poquito demasiado caldeada para el ambiente.

_Esta zorra se está pasando_...

Los hombres, por su parte, jugaron mano tras mano de cartas, se pusieron a pelear dos o tres veces y finalmente, cansados de discutir, se sumaron a las chicas y la conversación se hizo general. Un par de veces se turbó la paz (1: Pilika sugirió un drinking game, a lo que Anna se opuso con todas sus fuerzas, y 2: Horohoro trato de hacer que el póker fuera de prendas de vestir, a lo que Len se opuso con todas sus fuerzas xD).

- Pero, ¿qué demonios tienen estos hermanitos en el cuerpo? - protestó Len ante tanta idea potencialmente destructiva.

- ¡¡Oh, pero sería divertido jugar, señorito!! - terció Ryu, poniendo ojitos de corazón, a juego con su decadente pijama de seda roja - Sería más divertido si el adorable Lyserg estuviera aquí, claro, pero como no está... - se lamentó.

Gota general.

- ¿... y qué les parece si jugamos...? - empezó la vocecita tímida de Tamao, siendo interrumpida por la cortante de Anna.

- Verdad o Reto otra vez NO, Tamao. Lo prohíbo.

- Jejejejeje, pero Annita... - empezó Yoh, con su risita característica, pero ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Me niego. No permitiré que hagan el ridículo y me lo hagan hacer a mí como aquella vez.

- Sólo fueron unas copitas y unas bromitas inocentes, mujer - intervino Horohoro, riendo, y la rubia se puso cual tomate.

- ¿"Bromitas inocentes"? ¿Saben lo que sufrí? ¡Nunca había tomado alcohol! ¡Me sentí muy mal y tuve una resaca terrible! - el aura de Anna se puso roja y sus ojos oscuros lanzaron chispas de indignación.

- Vale, basta ya. No van a torturarla de nuevo, ¿o sí? - medió Len. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, con excepción de Yoh y Manta, que fruncieron el ceño.

La conversación tomó otros derroteros, y pronto llegó la hora de acostarse a dormir. Todas y todos se dieron las buenas noches, pero era bien seguro que ninguno esperaba que fuese una noche tranquila...

**************************

Media hora después...

- Aaaannaaa...

- Mmmph... qué quieres, Pilika...

- No puedo dormiiiiiir...

- Cuenta ovejitas...

- No me saaaaleeeee - se quejó la chica en tono plañidero.

- Entonces cuenta hombres guapos sin ropa...

- ¡Anna!

- Lástima que no hay sedantes en la casa, lo siento...

- Habla conmigoooo... a la mejor conversando me llega el sueño. ¿Siiiiii?

Anna suspiró en la penumbra, armándose de paciencia. Pilika nunca crecería.

- Vale, de todos modos yo tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos en la oscuridad. _Qué temas tiene esta niña y qué oportuna es, válgame el cielo_.

- ¿Para qué preguntas? Tú lo viste. Yo no tengo un recuerdo claro. 

- ¿Fue ÉSE? - Pilika guardó un silencio avergonzado por unos instantes. El asunto tenía una data mínima de dos años atrás, ella había sido la de la idea de beber mientras jugaban, y Anna, que no había probado alcohol antes, había terminado casi borracha; así que para el momento en el que Horohoro le impuso como reto besar a su prometido frente a todo el personal ("no vaya a ser que se mueran sin haberse dado uno siquiera", habían sido sus palabras textuales), estaba casi del otro lado.

- Sí. Y lo único que recuerdo es estar mareada y haber sentido vergüenza como nunca en mi vida - _no es cierto. Me acuerdo de que sus labios eran muy suaves, y que su boca era muy caliente, y su lengua... ayyy, noooo, tiempo fuera, Anna, ¡tiempo fuera!_.

- Pues se te veía bastante entusiasmada, y estuvieron bastante rato en ello...

- BASTA, Pilika.

- Ok, ok. ¿Y el segundo?

- ¿No hay otra cosa más importante que quieras preguntar? ¿Como si amanecerás muerta mañana? Puedo decírtelo con casi total certeza...

- ¡Anna! ¡Es sólo una pregunta! Y sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

- No, no lo sé, pero da igual, no importa. No ha habido segundo.

- ¿¡QUÉEEE!?

- Veo que vas a despertar a toda la casa para que se entere - terció Anna, sarcástica.

- Mujer, pero vamos, si están comprometidos y todo el rollo... y después de que se dieron ese beso tan apasionado...

- Estaba borracha, Pilika...

- ... es que no me lo creo, ¡si estaban metiéndose mano y todo hasta que a Horo le dio envidia y los hizo separarse! No creo que estuvieras tan del otro lado, Anna...

- ¡¡¡¡PILIKA!!!! - el murmullo furioso de la rubia bastaba para helarle la sangre a cualquiera, y la pequeña ainu no era la excepción.

- Vale, vale, me callo. Pero es asombroso, de veras.

Anna se cubrió la cabeza con las sábanas. Que Pilika le hubiera recordado ese momento justo ahora... bueno, no era como si ella no lo recordase de vez en cuando. Bah, se acordaba casi todos los días, admitió, sonrojándose en la oscuridad. Cada vez que veía sus ojos recordaba su mirada aquella noche (vale, él tampoco estaba bueno y sano que dijeran, pero en todo caso había aguantado la bebida mejor que ella), de su sabor, de su abrazo, y una corriente de calor le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¿Anna?

- ...¿sí?

- Discúlpame. No debí preguntarte eso, y lamento que no tengas un buen recuerdo de tu primer beso gracias a mis ideas - parecía genuinamente arrepentida.

- Está bien. Pero me tienes que decir cómo fue el tuyo.

- No ha sido todavía ^.^. Pero me gustaría que fuera apasionado, y muy rico, y con un chico tan guapo como... - se detuvo, y dejó escapar una risita entre avergonzada y traviesa.

- Ajá. ¿Como quién?

- ... como Len ^w^. Es más, me gustaría que me lo diera él. ¡Es que me encanta! A pesar de no ser muy alto es tan sexy, tiene un cuerpo estupendo, y esos ojos tan divinos, y ese carácter tan arisco... me da de todo cuando me mira.

- ¿...Len? ¿Te gusta Len?... ¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

- Anna - (Pilika asustada X_x) - ¿te estás riendo? Nunca te había escuchado reír...

- ¡Jajajajaja! - la rubia rió hasta las lágrimas, y fue al cabo de unos minutos que logró calmarse.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - preguntó Pilika, todavía en estado de shock y algo molesta.

- No, Pilika, no me hagas caso, es que me acordé de algo mío que no puedo decirte y de pronto me dio mucha risa. Lo siento - murmuró Anna, limpiándose las lágrimas. _¡¡¡Jajajaja, ésta detrás de Len y Len detrás de su hermanito, qué gracioso!!! La vida tiene sus consuelos mezquinos..._ -, venga, a dormir, seguro que ahora si te da sueño.

- Buenas noches, Anna.

- Buenas noches, Pilika. - _Sí, duérmete, que yo por lo visto no voy a poder. Que no me entere yo de que la Suisei esa ronda los pasillos sin ser fantasma, ¡porque no me importará ensuciarme las manos para darle su merecido!_.

***********************************

En la habitación contigua, Yoh y Manta se sobresaltaron en la penumbra al oír aquel encantador sonido inédito.

- ...¿Anna?

- ...¿RIENDO?

- ... te lo dije, te dije que iban a pasar cosas raras, tengo mieeeedooooo... - se quejó el cabezón, envolviéndose en las sábanas.

***************************

Mientras tanto, en la salita...

Ryu roncaba como una locomotora en un rincón. A un lado, Horohoro comenzaba a dormirse, tratando sin éxito de envolverse del todo con la sábana (muy pequeña para su gran humanidad), mientras un hilillo de saliva se escapaba de su boca entreabierta y caía sobre el futón. A muy poca distancia (digamos unos dos metros) Len Tao estaba echado boca arriba, incapaz de dormir.

Debido a ello, no pudo evitar oír la risa de Anna (extraña a los oídos de todos) y preguntarse qué estaba pasando para que la rubia hiciera semejante despliegue de humor; pero no iba a asomarse al cuarto de las chicas para averiguarlo.

En cambio, al ver que una sombra pasaba por la puerta de la sala y seguía pasillo abajo, en dirección de los baños pero también de la habitación donde estaban Yoh y Manta, se decidió a averiguar qué pasaba. El joven chino era solidario cien por ciento con la causa de Anna, y no iba a permitir que la pelirroja (si acaso era ella) circulase libremente por la casa en mitad de la noche. Y si era otra persona, igual tenía que saberlo.

- ¡Basón! - llamó a su espíritu acompañante.

- ¿Sí, amo Len?

- Ve a ver quién es. Y si es cierta zorra que ya sabes, dale un escarmiento. Mójala, hazla tropezar, asústala... lo que se te ocurra pero hazlo.

- Pero, amo Len...

- Muévete.

Con ríos de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, chibi Basón salió de la salita mascullando algo que sonaba como "porqué a mí".

- Mmmmf... ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Horohoro, incorporándose, medio dormido y babeado.

- Nada, HOTOHOTO. Cállate y duérmete.

- ¿Y si te digo que no me da la gana, SEÑORITO? - se engalló el peliazul, levantándose, de pronto completamente despierto y limpiándose con muy poca elegancia la saliva de la barbilla - ¡¡Ya me has colmado la paciencia!!

- ¿Alguien como tú conoce la sutileza del significado de esa palabra? - ironizó Len.

- ... estoy harto de que no pronuncies bien mi nombre a propósito, de que me des órdenes, de que... espera, espera... ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SOY UN IGNORANTE!!!????

- Mi punto - señaló el joven, con una sonrisita burlona. Horohoro no soportó más y lo agarró por las solapas del pijama, levantándolo del futón casi sin esfuerzo.

- ¡¡¡¡AAARGHHHH!!!! ¡¡Esto se acabó!! ¡¡Koloro!!

- ¿Llamas a tu espíritu? O sea, que no puedes manejarme tú solo...

- ¿¿¡¡Que no!!?? ¡Si eres una lombriz! ¡¡TE VOY A HACER PAPILLA, CHINITO!!

Dicho lo cual, empezó la pelea, y golpes, patadas e insultos (estos últimos provenientes del ainu; Len, siendo más pequeño y ágil, se limitaba a parar y/o esquivar los golpes sin dejar de sonreír) empezaron a sonar en la penumbra. Ryu no se despertó a pesar del escándalo, pero de inmediato una sombra apareció en la puerta de la salita y las luces se encendieron, dejando encandilados a los "combatientes".

Cuando se les pasó el deslumbramiento, descubrieron a una muy despeinada Anna que en pijamas y bata los miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

- Conque peleando y haciendo escándalo, ¿eh? Muy bonito, muy bonito. Y esa posición... muy sugestiva. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cortejo a lo cavernícola?

Horohoro se percató de que había caído encima de Len en una posición muy poco digna, y de que éste sonreía... ¿satisfecho? De inmediato se apartó, y entonces cayó en cuenta del posible significado de las palabras de la rubia.

- ¿C-cortejo? ¿Q-qué quieres decir? - sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un curioso tinte púrpura.

Anna no pudo responderle, porque en ese instante un grito desgarrador de mujer, proveniente del pasillo, retumbó en toda la casa.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! ¡¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Próximo capítulo: De noche, todos los gatos son pardos...**

**N.A.:** ... ¡y ahora es que queda noche, así que acomódense porque van a batear! xDDDD. Por cierto, cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida y debidamente ponderada... si no la quieren poner en la review, mirar en mi perfil y hallarán mi e-mail ^^.

A los reviewers:

Jan-chan: Graaaaciassss!! Y no te preocupes que va a haber de lo que quieres!!!

Rally: Qué bueno que te gustó!!! Pero lo de que se le caigan las tetas no te lo prometo xDDDD.

Hikaru: como vaya viniendo lo verás xD

Filia Mettallium: Thankyouverymuch. Y si pasas por el foro del Altar verás que se está discutiendo la situación económica de Yoh y todo xDDDDDD.

Suisei: Jejejeje, ya sabía yo que te ibas a sorprender... es que no podía ponerle a la mala un nombre tan plain como Sakura xDDDDDDDD.

Lourdes Ariki: No te preocupes que todo va como seda, no tendrás que liquidarme. Ah, y ya va saliendo lo que querías ^___^

Iron Maiden Jeanne: Jejeje, hay cuerda para un buen rato. Y por Hao no tengas cuidado... que en esta historia no va, pero en otra que ya tengo en mente sí ^__~

A everybody (tengo que volar ya): Gracias, me han dado mucho ánimo y ya las palabras salen solas, así que la próxima semana tendrán el 7 (que ya va por 3/4 xD) y el 8!!!! Eso sí, tener paciencia porque tengo mucho trabajo ^^.


	7. De noche, todos los gatos son pardos

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**VII**

**De noche, todos los gatos son pardos...**

************************

De inmediato, Anna fue a ver lo que pasaba y encontró a una Suisei aterrada, acurrucada en un rincón del pasillo y calada hasta los huesos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa al verla en ese estado, hasta que el pensamiento de que ese pasillo llevaba no sólo a los baños sino también a la habitación de Yoh le hizo rechinar los dientes.

Por otra parte, la escasa vestimenta de la pelirroja no presagiaba nada bueno: llevaba tan sólo un minúsculo teddy verde adornado con encaje negro que le quedaba demasiado bien para la tranquilidad mental de la rubia. Era evidente que la modelo andaba de cacería...

En un minuto el pasillo estuvo lleno de gente. Tamao, que había sido la primera en llegar, abrazada a su osito rosado, miraba a Suisei con los ojos muy abiertos; Ryu se había desmayado al ver a la pelirroja, no sin antes hacer todo un espectáculo de sangrado nasal y babeo descontrolado. Pilika se reía hasta las lágrimas, agarrada al brazo de Len, y la señalaba con el dedo, tomando buena nota del cabello empapado y chorreado que le caía sobre la cara. Len, por su parte, le dirigía una de sus miradas asesinas, sin hacer caso de Pilika, ni de Horohoro, que todavía lo tenía agarrado por el cuello. Y Horohoro...

... sangraba por la nariz, mirando a la pelirroja con ojos que parecían salírsele de las órbitas.

Entonces Anna se percató de que el teddy mojado se adhería a la piel de la modelo y dejaba al descubierto lo que debía cubrir (que no era mucho, dado lo corto que era) de un cuerpo escultural, y de que atrás de todo el mundo se encontraba su prometido contemplando la escena con un rostro que mostraba shock absoluto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia se quitó la bata negra que llevaba sobre su conservador pijama (también negro), y se inclinó sobre la pelirroja, cubriéndola con la prenda de un modo efectivo, si bien un tanto brusco. Acto seguido, caminó hacia Yoh y le obsequió un pellizco formidable en el brazo que lo sacó del trance.

- ¡¡¡Aaaayyyy!!! ¡¡Anna!! ¿Eso porqué?

- Para que me respetes la cara - dijo ésta secamente.

- ¿Qué le pasó, señorita Suisei? - preguntó Tamao, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

- ... e-estaba c-caminando... y de p-pronto me tropecé, y vi una sombra que m-me perseguía... ¡m-me echó agua encima! Me asusté m-mucho... -gimoteó, usando tonito de mujer indefensa, a todas luces más falso que un billete de a tres - seguro f-fue uno de esos e-espíritus malvados...

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hacías deambulando por la casa estando las luces apagadas? - terció Anna, implacable.

- ... este... yo... ¡ Iba al baño!

- Sabes perfectamente que este lugar está lleno de espíritus, si les temes ¿porque has salido a oscuras? - una venita roja apareció en la frente de Anna.

- Mujer, no seas mala con ella, ¿no ves que la pobre está asustada? - Horohoro soltó el cuello de Len y acudió solícito a ayudar a la empapada pelirroja a levantarse del suelo.

Pilika rió a carcajadas, sin soltar el brazo del joven chino, en cuya frente también hizo su aparición la famosa venita.

- Esto es ridículo - señaló, dando media vuelta, sacudiéndose a Pilika como si fuese un bicho y marchándose de vuelta a la salita, arrastrando por una pierna al aún desmayado Ryu.

- Espero que ahora dejen dormir - bostezó Pilika, sin perder ojo a la figura de Len alejándose por el pasillo, y se fue, seguida por Tamao.

- Yo te acompañaré un rato mientras se te pasa el susto, Suisei - ofreció Horohoro, con demasiadas ganas -, pobrecita, seguro que aún no te recuperas.

- De ninguna manera - intervino la rubia -, YO voy a acompañar a la señorita a secarse, y después a su habitación. Allí estará Tamao haciéndole compañía.

- Pero, Anna... - se quejó el ainu, con una mirada suplicante de esas capaces de derretir una piedra, pero que no hizo mella en la itako.

- A la sala, Horohoro. ¡Ya!

- Esto es peor que el cuartel... -masculló el joven peliazul, alejándose.

Yoh seguía allí, apoyado contra la pared, y, para consternación (y secreto deleite) de Anna cuando al fin se dio cuenta, vistiendo sólo unos boxer negros. La rubia se olvidó por un momento de la lagartija pelirroja que estaba tras ellos y se lo quedó mirando, sonrojada, aunque con el ceño fruncido. El shaman tenía cara de indecisión y nervios y su famosa sonrisita no aparecía por ningún lado.

- ¿Y tú qué haces parado ahí?

- Eh... ¿yo?... nada, jiji... - las mejillas de Yoh adquirieron color también, notando la mirada de Anna.

De pronto, parecía que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo; sólo ellos dos, mirándose, en un momento que se les antojó eterno. Sin embargo, fueron sólo unos segundos.

- Yoh... - comenzó la rubia, con una voz un tanto temblorosa.

- ... q-qué. - alcanzó a responder el joven, boquiabierto ante la expresión del rostro femenino. 

- Por lo que más quieras, échate algo de ropa encima - ahora sí la cara del joven shaman adquirió un tono rojo profundo, y el tono de Anna volvió a ser tan seco como siempre - ... y tú, señorita, haz el favor de cerrar la boca y dejar de babear. 

La aludida, prudentemente, obedeció: cerró la boca y dejó de babear. Yoh ya se había retirado, más rojo que una cereza.

Anna siguió a Suisei al baño, donde ésta se secó y se puso un albornoz. Cuando intentó salir del cuarto, la rubia la detuvo agarrándola firmemente por un brazo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

- Mira, mujercita, no sé qué te traes entre manos, pero si me entero de que andas circulando por la casa en la oscuridad otra vez, te vas a llevar más que un susto. ¿Me has entendido?

Una sonrisa insolente se extendió por las facciones de la pelirroja.

- Estás celosa de mí por mi belleza - apuntó, muy ufana - todas lo están, me tienen envidia. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de llamar la atención de los hombres - añadió, con un tono sugestivo.

- Pero sí tienes la culpa de andar insinuándote y comportándote en general como un numerito fácil. Por los demás no me importa, pero te advierto que dejes a mi prometido en paz.

- Si tu "prometido" me mira, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. Además, deberías de dejar de hablar como si fuera de tu propiedad, eso de los compromisos está pasado de moda y ni siquiera creo que le guste una rubia descolorida como tú...

Si Suisei hubiera conocido de verdad a Anna, habría temblado al ver la expresión sombría de la joven; y si los demás hubieran presenciado la escena habrían adoptado de inmediato la posición de choque en espera del estallido de la formidable itako. Pero ésta simplemente respiró hondo, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio a la pelirroja.

- ... descolorida y todo, al menos mis colores son TODOS naturales - repuso, burlona, aunque la rabia contenida se percibía en su voz. Con un dedo desdeñoso, levantó un mechón de pelo rojo empapado, en cuyas raíces se percibía una pequeña zona más clara - ... peliteñida. Haz lo que quieras, pero no te atravieses en mi camino porque lo lamentarás.

Sin esperar, se dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño, dejando a una Suisei muy confundida y molesta.

****************************

En la sala, de nuevo con todo el mundo acostado en sus respectivos lugares (al menos aparentemente) y las luces apagadas, Len Tao reflexionaba sobre algo MUY extraño que le había sucedido durante el breve episodio acaecido en el pasillo, cuando vio de nuevo una sombra pasar frente a la puerta. Era evidente que algunos podían dormir sin dificultad, y que otros (como él mismo) aunque quisieran no podrían hacerlo.

Decidió ir él mismo a investigar en lugar de llamar a Basón, aunque éste había sido muy efectivo sacando de circulación a la pelirroja. En modo furtivo, salió de la salita y siguió a la sombra, ostensiblemente femenina, cuyo destino parecía ser la terraza. Allí llegó, en efecto, y se sentó en el piso, cerca de uno de los pilares.

La débil luz de la luna arrancó destellos de un cabello claro, pero no lo suficiente como para que el joven distinguiera de quién se trataba.

- ... ¿Anna? - preguntó en voz baja, y la chica volteó a mirarlo, dejando escapar un gritito ahogado. Al ver el largo cabello, Len supo de quién se trataba - ¡Pilika! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No puedo dormir - repuso la joven ainu, en un tono mucho menos alegre que de costumbre - y por lo que veo tú tampoco. ¿Quieres hacerme compañía un rato? Podemos hablar - dijo, con naturalidad.

Len alzó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿De qué podía hablar con ella? "Bueno, Pilika, sabes, estoy interesado en tu hermano, etc, etc..." O__o. Pero... se sentiría mal si se negara a hacerle compañía un rato, y no le gustaba sentirse así. La chica podía ser un fastidio a veces por lo hiperactiva e indiscreta, pero tenía un encanto especial, una especie de ingenua malicia que hacía que todos acabaran por aguantarle cualquier cosa. Entristecer a Pilika sería un acto tan cruel e injustificado como patear a un cachorro indefenso.

Así que Len Tao terminó sentándose junto a ella. Nunca había tratado de hacer migas con la chica, pero podía intentarlo.

- Bien, te acompañaré un rato.

- Eres muy amable, gracias - dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

- No te rías así, que parece que estuvieras imitando a Yoh - dijo con severidad el joven.

Hubo un par de minutos de incómodo silencio.

- Qué raro... ¿no tienes nada que decir para comenzar la conversación? - preguntó Len, algo mosqueado.

- Yo... bueno... estee... - Pilika tragó con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de decir lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente en ese momento - ¿no te molestas si te hago una pregunta personal?

Len la miró con sospecha.

- Depende de cuál sea la pregunta.

- ¿Te gusta Anna?

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??

La sorprendida exclamación del joven chino asustó un poco a la chica. 

- ¡No grites así, Len! ¿Quieres despertar de nuevo a todos?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme semejante pregunta?

- EsquetehevistoconellaenelparqueyestanochecuandohasvenidoaquícreístequeyoeraAnna - barbotó Pilika sin respirar.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que simplemente me agrada y que somos amigos?

- Pues yo... - avergonzada, Pilika bajó la mirada.

- ¿¿¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ AFUERA, CON MI HERMANITA, LOS DOS SOLOS Y EN MITAD DE LA NOCHE!!?? - esta vez fue el grito indignado de Horohoro el que hizo saltar a ambos y despertó al resto de la casa... por segunda vez esa noche.

**Próximo capítulo: Las fresas de la amargura**

**N.A.:** Silvy-chan... no te garantizo que siga la idea que me has dado, pero me ha gustado... y creo que al menos voy a usarla para sembrar la duda (ya empecé, creo) xDDDDDD qué mala soy, juas, juas. Ojo: no me meto con Pilika, al contrario, considero que es un personaje sumamente cute y por eso le he dado algo de protagonismo en los dos últimos caps.

¡¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews, sigan dejándome sus opiniones y sugerencias que eso me impulsa a continuar!! Y sí... creo que el próximo capítulo será angsty, aunque apenas lo llevo empezado. Besos!


	8. Las fresas de la amargura

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**VIII**

**Las fresas de la amargura**

****************************

Al escuchar el grito del ainu, el sobresalto hizo que Len brincara de manera muy poco digna, mientras que Pilika se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y murmuraba "porqué a mí, porqué a mí, qué parientes me gasto..."

- ¿Y BIEN? - rugió Horohoro - ¿Es que nadie piensa explicarme qué está pasando?

- No está pasando nada, Horo, es que...

- ¡¡¡TÚ TE CALLAS!!! A ver tú, SEÑORITO, ¡¡¡¡exijo una explicación!!!!

- Estábamos hablando - dijo razonable y concisamente Len, ya recuperado del sobresalto.

- ¿¿¿¡¡A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA!!??? ¿¿De qué diablos hablan a esta hora, cuando que yo sepa rara vez se dirigen la palabra?? - Horo estaba furioso, pero no se alcanzaba a discernir si era por preocupación por la virtud de su hermanita, o por otra cosa... porque ni miraba a Pilika. Sus ojos rabiosos estaban fijos en Len.

- De algo privado, ¿es que no se puede hablar de algo privado sea la hora que sea? - intervino la ainu, empeorando las cosas, ya que tanto su hermano como el joven chino le dirigieron sendas miradas asesinas.

A estas alturas la terraza ya estaba iluminada y el usual grupo de curiosos se agolpaba en torno al trío. Tamao tenía cara de sorpresa, Ryu y Suisei de simple curiosidad (ésta llevaba ahora un pijama prestado por Tamao, que le quedaba pequeño pero al menos cubría mucho más que el malhadado teddy verde), Manta de sueño y confusión, Anna trataba de disimular una sonrisa y en su lugar ponía una extraña mueca que podía ser interpretada de muchas maneras... sólo Yoh no se reía como de costumbre y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¡¡¡Entre ustedes dos no puede haber nada privado!!! ¡¡Tú eres una niña inocente y no puedes estar poniéndote en una situación que...!!

- Déjala en paz. Te he dicho que sólo hablábamos. Aunque bien es cierto que lo que hablamos NO te concierne...

- ¡¡¡A TI TE VOY A RETORCER EL PESCUEZO!!! - bramó Horohoro, lanzándose hacia Len. Un brazo fuerte lo retuvo.

- Venga, a callar - por una vez, Yoh ni siquiera sonreía. Estaba tan serio que costaba reconocerle, e incluso Anna se estremeció al verle de tal guisa - , Horohoro, si Len dice que sólo hablaban, sabes que no miente. Tú, Len, no deberías de estar afuera a solas con Pilika y a estas horas, en eso él tiene la razón... 

- Pero Yoh... - empezó el ainu, pero la mirada del shaman de pelo castaño lo hizo callar.

- Mañana discutirán todo lo que quieran, pero ahora lo que quiero que todo el mundo se calle, regrese a sus respectivos lugares y se duerma de una buena vez. Hale, ¡todos adentro y a DORMIR!

Sin chistar, todo el grupo se dispuso a abandonar la terraza al escuchar al dueño de casa hablar con tanta autoridad.

- Tú quédate, Anna, por favor. Necesito hablarte.

La itako estuvo a punto de protestar con su altivez característica, pero se limitó a asentir. Tragó con dificultad, permaneciendo en su lugar junto a la puerta, tratando de no mostrar el nerviosismo que comenzaba a invadirla y que ahora sentía cada vez que por casualidad se quedaba a solas con su prometido. 

Los demás evidentemente se morían por quedarse y ver qué pasaba, especialmente Pilika, que de inmediato se enfurruñó.

- ¡No es justo! ¿Porqué ellos sí pueden hablar a estas horas y nosotros no?

- Ejem... eso es evidente... ejem... señorita Pilika... mejor entremos - hasta Ryu era más diplomático que la joven ainu, aunque su manera de arrastrarla hacia adentro de la casa no fue muy "diplomática". Todos miraban hacia atrás al salir, tratando de captar algo de lo que pasaba entre la sacerdotisa y el shaman.

- ¡Amidamaru! - llamó Yoh, y de inmediato el espíritu del samurai se manifestó a su lado - Encárgate de vigilar que todos estén donde deban estar. No quiero más escándalos por esta noche - añadió de manera ostensible, desanimando a los que esperaban escuchar pegando el oído a la puerta o a las paredes.

- Sí, amo Yoh.

- Maldita sea - la voz de Horohoro llegó claramente hasta ellos, y a pesar de los nervios Anna no pudo evitar que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. 

El chico peliazul no sólo era un glotón, sino también un curioso tan insaciable como su hermanita Pilika: ante la perspectiva de un chisme jugoso, hasta la "afrenta" que le había infligido Len se le olvidaba. Pero esta vez no tendría la suerte de quedarse.

Finalmente, Yoh y Anna se quedaron solos en la terraza.

*********************************

La rubia no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Era muy raro que se quedase sin nada que decir, pero esto no era para menos. 

El shaman estaba silencioso, lucía algo pálido bajo las luces de la terraza, y la miraba de una manera extraña que la hacía sentirse aún más incómoda. Así pasaron al menos un par de minutos, hasta que ella no soportó más y rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Yo... - empezó el joven, pero se cortó de inmediato y apartó la mirada.

Anna sentía un nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago.

- Por todos los cielos, Yoh, ¿de qué se trata?

El aludido respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla.

- Hay algo de lo que no hablamos hace mucho tiempo...

- Deduzco que te refieres a nuestro compromiso... - repuso la rubia, sin poder evitar que algo de sarcasmo se colara en su voz.

- A eso me refiero, sí.

- ¿... y? - preguntó la itako con calma aparente, aunque temblaba casi imperceptiblemente y por dentro se sentía morir.

"_Me va a decir que no tiene objeto, que es mejor que cada quien tome su camino, me va a decir que es mejor que rompamos... he estado preparándome para esto, pero ahora creo que no podré soportarlo... no podré, me moriré..._"

- Que creo que ya es hora de que tomemos una decisión firme al respecto.

A la rubia le costó trabajo articular palabra. Por dos veces abrió la boca para hablar, y por dos veces la volvió a cerrar, hasta que encontró algo que decir que no fuera demasiado estúpido. Su mente no estaba funcionando de lo mejor precisamente.

- ... y, ¿qué sugieres tú? - logró preguntar, por fin.

- Yo... yo pensé que tú tendrías alguna sugerencia - el rostro del joven shaman comenzaba a colorearse de rubor.

- Pues... yo prefiero que seas tú quien sugiera primero, Yoh.

Ambos se miraron como dos combatientes que se midieran antes de empezar a batallar.

- Es que no sé lo que tú quieres, Anna.

- Yo tampoco sé lo que **tú** quieres. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Este compromiso fue establecido cuando ninguno de los dos tenía voz ni voto para decidir. Pensé que quizás ahora tendrías algo que decir al respecto...

- ¿Tienes tú algo que decir al respecto?

- Puede ser.

- Entonces dilo. - Anna temblaba visiblemente ahora, e Yoh no estaba mucho mejor.

- Hace ya dos años que cumplimos la edad requerida, y en ese tiempo no se ha dicho una palabra al respecto; sin embargo, las cosas no pueden seguir así, hay que tomar una decisión pronto. Pero no quiero que te veas forzada a aceptar esta situación si no quieres.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no quiero? - al oírla, el shaman se sobresaltó.

- Tampoco has dicho que quieres...

- Tú tampoco has dicho nada.

- Como mujer, tienes la prerrogativa de decidir si lo aceptas o no.

- ... como hombre, tienes la prerrogativa de pedírmelo. Y no lo has hecho.

De nuevo las miradas se cruzaron y chocaron, eléctricas, cargadas de sentimientos inexpresados, desafío y sobre todo mucho temor. Era evidente que ninguno de los dos quería hablar claro y que podían seguir en ese juego de dimes y diretes toda la noche, y el día si se les terciaba.

Anna sufría como una condenada a muerte, se sentía enferma, y se preguntaba porqué diablos él no le decía de una vez lo que sentía al respecto... 

Cada minuto que pasaba sin saberlo prolongaba su agonía. Sorprendentemente, fue Yoh quien rompió el silencio.

- Yo sí me quiero casar contigo, Anna. ¿Quieres tú?

O.O!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si no quieres, todo será cosa de hablar con los abuelos y hacerlo formal, no tienes que temer que nadie te reclame nada porque no lo permitiré - la voz del joven no era muy firme, pero era evidente su sinceridad.

La rubia itako casi se echa a llorar ahí mismo. ¡Yoh sí quería casarse con ella! 

Pero... ¿cuáles eran sus motivos? ¿Porque se había acostumbrado a estar con ella, y le resultaba más cómodo que las cosas siguieran como iban? ¿Porque... la quería? Pero si la quería, ¿cómo la quería? ¿Como a una compañera, como a su amiga, como qué?

- ...¿Anna? - Yoh estaba sumamente nervioso, y el hecho de que su prometida estuviese allí parada, inmóvil, con la boca abierta como un pez a causa del shock, no era precisamente un motivo para tranquilizarse.

- ... ¿qué? - preguntó ella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? No querrás que pasemos toda la noche aquí, a la intemperie...

Anna, desesperada, trató de pensar. Fuera como fuera, Yoh quería casarse con ella, y debía ser porque la quería. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo.

- Yo... acepto - dijo finalmente, con un hilillo de voz. Yoh pareció aliviado al escucharla.

- Bien. Entonces mañana hablaré con mis abuelos, ellos hablarán con tus padres y se fijará la fecha. Es el protocolo, creo.

- Será como quieras - repuso la rubia, con una actitud sumisa tan extraña en ella que su prometido la miró de reojo.

- ¿De... de verdad quieres hacer esto, Anna?

- Los dos queremos, ¿no?

El joven shaman suspiró, algo exasperado ante la actitud poco comunicativa de la itako.

- Me gustaría tanto saber qué está pasando dentro de esa cabeza tuya... - murmuró, pero ella alcanzó a escucharlo.

- También a mí lo que pasa dentro de la tuya.

- Parece mentira que hemos vivido tantos años juntos y nunca he podido decir que sé lo que piensas. Quizá ahora podamos empezar a saberlo, ¿no crees?

- Quizá...

- Vamos adentro, está haciendo frío y además debemos dormir.

La guió adentro con gentileza y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación.

- Buenas noches, Anna - se inclinó y depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de su prometida.

- Buenas noches, Yoh - musitó la rubia, con la cara encendida y la mente hecha un lío. Vio cómo el joven se alejaba por el pasillo y, sin más, entró a su habitación.

_¿Buenas noches? ¡¡¡Qué descaro!!! ¿Cómo demonios voy a poder dormir después de ESTO?_

****************************

Pilika, por supuesto, esperaba despierta.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Qué te dijo Yoh? Porque estaba muy serio, casi nunca le he visto así.

- Duérmete, Pilika.

- ¡¡¡Pero Anna...!!! - empezó en tono plañidero.

- ¿Porqué no me cuentas tú lo que hablabas con Len?

- ... puesss... porque me da vergüenza...

- ¿Te estaba cortejando o qué? No lo creo, pero si lo hizo entonces deberías estar muy contenta.

- ¡¡Anna!! - en la oscuridad, la chica peliazul se sonrojó - En realidad, hablábamos de ti. Él creyó que yo era tú cuando me vio en la terraza, y yo le pregunté si tú le gustabas.

Anna, que trataba de arroparse y bloquear el sonido de la voz de Pilika, se sobresaltó ante la indiscreta audacia de la pequeña ainu.

- Supongo que él te dijo que somos amigos.

- Sí, pero ahora no entiendo porqué has dicho que no crees que él estuviera cortejándome... yo sé que tú no estás interesada en él porque quieres a Yoh; y mira que eso no sólo lo sé yo, creo que lo saben todos - ésa era Pilika: directo al grano. Anna suspiró.

- Estás en lo cierto. Pero te diré algo: yo no le intereso de ese modo a Len, pero por tu propio bien te aconsejo que trates de dejar de soñar con él, porque tampoco está interesado en ti.

- Mmmhmmm... eso quiere decir que le interesa alguien más, ¡¡¡y tú sabes quién es!!!

- Sabes que no traicionaría una confidencia. Así que no voy a afirmarlo ni tampoco a negarlo.

- Está bien - admitió Pilika, derrotada -. Sabes, a mí me gusta mucho Len, Anna. En serio - su tono delataba lágrimas contenidas, y la rubia, a pesar de todos los problemas que le llenaban la cabeza, sintió pena por la chica.

- Lo siento, Pilika. Sólo trato de que no te lleves una desilusión peor.

- Lo sé. Pero duele - la vocecita tembló en la penumbra.

- Lo sé, Pilika, lo sé. A todos nos duele.

El tono repentinamente acongojado de la rubia alarmó a la pequeña ainu, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Esta noche había sido demasiado larga, y evidentemente había sido una prueba muy dura para Anna, así que Pilika se limitó a cubrirse con la sábana y a llorar en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

******************************

Al día siguiente, Manta observaba a todos durante el desayuno, descubriendo unas cuantas caras largas. Horohoro le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Len, que pasaba olímpicamente de él y miraba a Anna; ésta tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, a juzgar por sus grandes ojeras. Comía las fresas de su plato de desayuno con la cara del que está comiendo algo muy amargo, siempre dentro de los límites de lo que su usual inexpresividad permitía.

Yoh también miraba a Anna, y parecía preocupado. Ni siquiera había hecho alguna de sus bromitas tontas, ni había soltado la famosa risita en todo el desayuno. Suisei había maniobrado para terminar sentada a su lado, y a cada rato se inclinaba hacia él para hablarle al oído, a pesar de que él ni siquiera parecía tomarla en cuenta.

Pilika parecía haber llorado mucho: sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados la delataban, aunque no había apartado la mirada del plato desde que llegara al comedor y diera los buenos días. El resto de los invitados estaba igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que miraban a su alrededor preguntándose qué demonios había pasado.

Manta suspiró. Se lo había advertido a Yoh, que reunir a toda la gente en la casa, de noche, era como encender la mecha a un polvorín.

Yoh se aclaró la garganta, nerviosamente, y todos se volvieron a mirarle.

- Tengo un anuncio que hacer - hizo una pausa, mirando a Anna, que jugueteaba distraídamente con lo que quedaba en su plato de desayuno y no lo miraba -, como todos saben, Anna y yo hemos estado comprometidos desde que éramos niños. Pues bien... hemos decidido casarnos, así que hoy se fijará la fecha.

Nadie esperaba una algarabía, pero tampoco se esperaba el silencio que siguió a las palabras de Yoh, y que sólo fue roto por un sollozo ahogado proveniente del otro lado de la mesa.

Tamao Tamamura se cubrió el rostro con las manos y salió corriendo del comedor, llorando a lágrima viva. De pronto Anna se sintió muy mal, no había pensado para nada en Tamao y ahora se daba cuenta de que habían lastimado sin querer a la chica del pelo rosa, que era la amiga más fiel y leal que pudiera encontrarse.

Los demás, confundidos por un momento, se apresuraron luego a felicitar a la pareja, que parecía de todo menos feliz. Yoh estaba confuso y preocupado, y Anna parecía a punto de llorar (sí, Anna ¬¬). Incluso Suisei, que los felicitó dirigiéndole a la rubia una sonrisa que decía "no están casados aún, hay tiempo...", parecía extrañada por la actitud de los presentes.

El shaman de pelo castaño le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su prometida, y ésta respiró hondo y lo miró de frente.

- Ve a hablar con tus abuelos, Yoh. Yo me ocuparé de Tamao, no tienes que preocuparte - dijo, tratando de infundirle confianza.

- Confío en ti, Anna - dijo él, simplemente.

La rubia miró las fresas olvidadas en su plato, las fresas de la amargura, y suspiró, poniéndose en pie. Antes de salir del comedor, se volvió hacia Manta, que había contemplado toda la escena con incertidumbre.

- Haz el favor de recoger los platos del desayuno, Manta.

- ¡Siempre yo...!

**Próximo capítulo: Cosas del corazón**

**N.A.:** Fiuuu!!! Esto lo escribí de un tirón! Espero que al menos haya gustado a unos cuantos, ya que es imposible complacer a todos xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.


	9. Cosas del amor

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**IX**

**Cosas del Amor**

****************************

Anna estaba de pie afuera de la habitación de Tamao, reuniendo las fuerzas para atreverse a entrar y hablar con la chica. No era una tarea fácil; podía parecer fría y controlada cuando así lo quería, pero este caso era delicado.

La itako siempre había sido consciente del profundo cariño que la chica sentía por Yoh desde que eran niños, y que muy probablemente se había convertido en amor al pasar los años. Lo sabía, pero desde el principio, cuando comenzó a enamorarse de Yoh, Anna había decidido que sería él quien demostrara a cuál de las dos prefería, si acaso escogía entre ambas.

Nunca pensó en retenerlo si él quería a otra persona, a pesar de la arrogancia que siempre mostró al respecto... y a decir verdad muchas veces pensó que él podía preferir a la chica del pelo rosa, porque Tamao sería la esposa perfecta en el más estricto sentido de la palabra. No tenía poderes especiales ni grandes conocimientos, pero comprendía y apoyaba a Yoh, era dulce y cariñosa, amiga leal y excelente ama de casa.

Cualidades muy deseables en una esposa.

Sin embargo, él había decidido permanecer con Anna. ¿Qué podía decirle a Tamao para mitigar su dolor, cuando ni ella misma sabía los motivos por los que Yoh había decidido casarse, y eso también le dolía?

- Tamao... ¿puedo pasar?

El silencio duró un minuto entero, durante el cual la rubia esperó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no morderse las uñas o echar abajo la puerta, lo que se le ocurriera primero.

- Pase, señorita Anna - contestó una vocecita ahogada.

La rubia no se lo hizo repetir y entró en el rosado santuario de Tamao, que se había visto obligado a albergar a Suisei la noche anterior. La chica se encontraba echada sobre un montón de cojines en diversos tonos de rosa echados sobre la gruesa alfombra de color crema en un rincón de la habitación, con la cara oculta.

Anna se sentó al lado de la frágil figura.

- Perdóneme - la voz, ahogada por el cojín en el cual ocultaba su rostro, temblaba.

- ¿Que te perdone? ¿Porqué?

- Por reaccionar así...

- Tamao, mírame - cuando la chica no hizo ademán de volverse, Anna dijo algo que muy pocas personas habían escuchado de sus labios - , por favor.

Como respuesta, la joven se volteó a mirarla. Su rostro estaba acongojado y manchado de lágrimas, y sus labios temblaban.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, porque no eres culpable de nada... pero creo que es hora de que hablemos claro tú y yo.

- No, señorita Anna, por favor - suplicó - , no era mi intención... yo no quiero molestar, nunca he querido causar problemas ni a usted ni al joven Yoh...

- Y nunca lo has hecho, ni lo harás, porque eres nuestra amiga.

Los ojos color rosa se abrieron desmesuradamente.

- Tamao, sé lo mucho que te duele lo que Yoh ha anunciado hoy, a pesar de que siempre has sabido lo del compromiso. Sé que lo quieres. Pero tú, al igual que yo, debes haber pensado en todos estos años que la decisión estaba en sus manos y que fuera la que fuera la aceptaríamos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Yo... siempre pensé eso. Pero no pensé que usted... después de todo, usted es su prometida, y yo...

- No soy tan desalmada como crees - su boca se torció en una sonrisa irónica.

- Yo nunca he pensado en usted como una desalmada - Tamao estaba escandalizada.

- Serías la única persona que no lo ha pensado, porque motivos más que suficientes les he dado a todos para creerlo. Pero en fin, lo que quiero que sepas es que ninguno de los dos hemos querido herirte con esto.

- Lo sé - la chica se frotó la cara enérgicamente, tratando de borrar las huellas de su llanto y de sonreír al mismo tiempo - . Pero es raro lo que siento, señorita Anna, ¿sabe?

- ¿Lo que sientes? ¿Qué cosa?

- Verá, es que yo... sabía que este día iba a llegar, tarde o temprano, y...

- Imagino que tuviste esperanzas al ver que no nos casábamos hace dos años...

- ¡No, no, usted no entiende! Yo nunca dudé de que ustedes se casarían...

- ¿¡Cómo!? - Anna la miró, sorprendida.

- Usted dice que la decisión estaba en sus manos, señorita Anna, pero yo siempre he sabido que esa decisión estaba tomada - por un momento la tristeza ensombreció de nuevo su carita - , nunca he tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad, pero todos tenemos derecho a soñar, ¿verdad?

La ingenua declaración de Tamao confundió aún más a la rubia.

- Confieso que no comprendo...

- ... Yoh la quiere a usted y siempre lo ha hecho.

- ¿Eso crees? - ahora eran los ojos oscuros de la rubia los que parecían platos.

- No lo creo, lo sé. Siempre he respetado eso, señorita, créame. Y lo raro es que me he sentido triste cuando lo ha anunciado, pero ahora siento alegría porque al fin se han decidido y sé que serán muy felices - afirmó, casi entusiasmada y con un brillo soñador en sus ojitos.

Por un momento Anna no supo qué pensar. Tamao conocía bien a Yoh, así que lo que decía tenía sentido; pero, por otro lado, era una romántica incurable y podía ver romance hasta en una pelea de gatos. No por nada una de las paredes de la habitación estaba ocupada por un librero lleno a reventar de novelas tan rosadas como su dueña, del tipo "y vivieron felices para siempre"...***

Pero ni de casualidad se le iba a ocurrir confiarle a Tamao sus dudas, ¡ni hablar! El capítulo referente a la niña del pelo rosa e Yoh se estaba cerrando en ese momento y ella no iba a reabrirlo. Además, la chica la miraba con tal confianza y fe en lo que decía que no hubiera podido convencerla de que ella lo dudaba.

- Bien, dices cosas con sentido y me alegro. Y déjame decirte que creo que lo que siempre has sentido por Yoh es un gran cariño, no amor... pero eso lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres de verdad, y deseo de todo corazón que lo hagas.

- Gracias señorita Anna, ojalá...

Viendo que la chica, aunque todavía triste, estaba asumiendo todo el asunto con bastante presencia de ánimos, la rubia suspiró con alivio. Había confirmado que el cariño de Tamao por Yoh era firme, pero no apasionado ni nada que se le pareciera, así que no estaba enamorada... y pronto se le pasaría.

- Espero que no te quedarás todo el día aquí encerrada...

- ¡¡¡Ay, no!!! ¡¡Tengo clases!! - se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a revolver en su armario. 

- También yo - Anna salió de la habitación rosada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. 

**********************************

Manta y Ryu, que estaban en la cocina lavando los platos, se sobresaltaron al escuchar un estrépito y gritos en la sala. Corrieron a ver qué pasaba, y encontraron a la pelirroja Suisei muerta de risa observando cómo el ainu de pelo azul trataba de alcanzar al joven de ojos amarillentos, que lo eludía con facilidad.

- ¡Espera! ¡¡¡Me las pagarás!!! ¡¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Cómo te atreves a intentar seducir a mi hermanita!!!!???? 

- ¿Qué, estás sordo? Te dije que sólo conversábamos, y ella lo confirmó...

- ¡Pero pones en peligro su reputación!

- No es cierto, porque en esta casa sólo hay gente de confianza...

- ¡Siempre tienes que salir con una respuesta "lógica", pero no te creo! 

- Porque tengo la lógica que a ti te falta, Loroloro. Pero, aún en el supuesto negado de que anduviera tras Pilika, ¿qué tendrías en contra? No soy un mal partido: soy bien parecido, sé ser amable cuando hace falta y además tengo dinero - retrucó el joven chino, con una mirada cargada de malicia.

Horohoro casi se atragantó de rabia.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANA!

- No tienes que pedírmelo. Te repito que no tengo la menor intención de meterme con tu hermana.

Manta alcanzó a ver el rostro acongojado de Pilika, que se alejaba por el corredor luego de escuchar el franco rechazo de Len.

- ¡¡Espero que no, porque te daré tu merecido!! Yo no soy como Yoh, que no mueve ni un dedo mientras sonsacas a su prometida, ¡¡Pilika tiene quien la defienda!!

Ante esto, Manta aguzó todos los sentidos...

- ¿Qué has dicho? - la expresión de Len se ensombreció peligrosamente.

- ¡¡¡Que te hemos visto con Anna en el parque!!! ¡¡¡Y no será para nada bueno que la citas ahí!!!

- No vas a meter a Anna en los problemas que tengas conmigo, ¿entiendes? Ella es mi amiga, como lo es Yoh. - su tono era de clara amenaza, pero Horohoro no retrocedió.

- Si yo no la meto, ¡¡¡la metes tú, comprometiéndola!!!

- ¡BASTA YA! - Anna estaba en la puerta de la sala, detrás de Ryu y Manta. Había llegado sin ser notada, llevaba al hombro el bolso con sus bártulos de pintura, y a juzgar por su mirada acerada estaba más que furiosa - No van a pelear más en esta casa, ¿entendido? En cuanto a ti, Horohoro, me da igual que pienses que soy una maldita sin corazón, pero no puedo tolerar que pienses que juego sucio...

- ¡¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!!! ¡¡¡No fue mi intención, Anna!!! - el joven ainu estaba a todas luces avergonzado. 

- Bien, lo voy a decir alto y claro para que lo entiendan TODOS - su mirada se posó en Manta, que se encogió visiblemente - : Len Tao es mi amigo. AMIGO, ¿escucharon bien? Tengo derecho a tener amigos como todo el mundo, aunque no sea monedita de oro para caer bien a todos. Ahora, cada quien se va a hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

Horohoro, avergonzado y furioso, salió al patio. Suisei se quedó en la sala, pensativa, sus ojos verdes brillando con alguna intención maliciosa. Manta y Ryu se retiraron de nuevo a la cocina, no sin que antes el primero viera salir de la casa a Anna, e inmediatamente después a Len.

*****************************

- No te irás a enfadar conmigo si te doy un aventón, ¿o sí? - la joven subió al auto de Len haciendo una mueca.

- Qué me voy a enfadar. Pero tu querido Horohoro tiene una mente cochambrosa.

- Ni tanto, ni es el único... la verdad es que yo no había pensado en ello, Anna, pero ahora se me ocurre que es por eso que Manta nos mira raro cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación tú y yo. El enano en el fondo es toda una comadre. Y, pensándolo bien, hasta el propio Yoh nos ha mirado raro...

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ... ¿no será que el viejo Yoh está celoso? - aventuró el joven, pensativo, y Anna le miró con interés.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ay, Anna, no sé. De todos modos, vaya una sorpresa que han dado esta mañana ustedes dos... ayer andabas muriéndote porque no sabías si te quería y hoy resulta que se casan... y no te veo nada contenta.

- Porque no lo estoy... bueno, lo estoy, y a la vez no lo estoy... demonios...

- A ver - dijo el shaman con paciencia.

- ¿Porqué le ha dado por casarnos, así tan de repente?

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? Hace dos años que esperas este momento y ahora te da miedo porque crees no saber porqué lo hace. Tú deberías saberlo, hablaron anoche y de eso salió la sorpresita de hoy, ¿no? ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pues... sólo que no me iba a obligar a seguir con el compromiso, pero que él sí quería casarse conmigo si yo quería... y yo acepté.

- Lo dicho: me parece que lo hemos puesto celoso y por eso se ha puesto las pilas. Te quiere, Anna, y te quiere asegurar.

- Pero... ¿porqué no me dice que me quiere?

- Entre su despiste y tu orgullo, vamos servidos. ¿Porqué no se lo dices tú a ver qué te responde?

- ¡LEN TAO!

- Vale, vale, está bien, no se lo digas. Pero hay que sacárselo de la manera que sea. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Len... que me das miedo... además no creo que sea prudente que te metas con Yoh, ni siquiera yo lo he intentado, salvo en los entrenamientos. Si algo he aprendido es que nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar.

- Ya veremos. Mientras tanto, te aconsejo que vayas quitando esa cara de amargura con la que te levantaste esta mañana, porque el pobre chico de veras va a pensar que no quieres casarte con él y que ya te has arrepentido de aceptar...

- ¿Tan mal me veo? - preguntó, preocupada, tratando de mirarse en el espejo retrovisor.

Len sonrió. Anna no era una mujer como las demás, no solía preocuparse demasiado por el aspecto cosmético de su arreglo. Aunque siempre andaba bien arreglada con alguno de sus trajes negros, no llevaba espejo, ni polvera, ni labiales en su bolso.

- Tú nunca te ves mal aunque lo intentes. Pero esta mañana tenías cara de haberte tragado un limón. El pobre Yoh no paraba de mirarte y de parecer MUY preocupado.

- ¿Crees que debo tratar de andar sonriente, entonces?

- ¡No! ¡Si haces eso lo asustarás de veras! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!

Un certero golpe vengativo de la rubia casi lo hizo perder el control del auto

** Próximo capítulo: Golpes a mi puerta**

*** Dedicado especialmente a María: bruja, esto es para ti y tus bárbaras, jazmines y julias xDDDD.

**N.A.: **Ya sé, va lento... pero así es como se desarrollan mejor las ideas xDDDDDDD, por eso el 10 ya va a medias ^___~. Gracias por los reviews... y esperen más introspección para los próximos caps pq me está dando la vena dramática!!!!


	10. Golpes a mi puerta

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**X**

**Golpes a mi puerta**

********************************

Sere, como lo pediste, el POV de Yoh ^^

*****************

Para una persona esencialmente pacífica y tranquila (por no decir perezosa) como Yoh Asakura, tener que dar explicaciones, noticias, o lo que fuera, era una tarea agotadora. Pero se trataba de su matrimonio, así que tenía que enfrentarlo, y la tradición exigía que fuera él quien notificara a las familias de ambos. 

Así que se dirigió con resignación a la casa ancestral para informar a sus padres y abuelos y que éstos a su vez se comunicaran con los familiares de Anna.

No sabía qué esperarse. Desde hacía años, después del torneo, la familia no había dicho ni una palabra respecto al compromiso, ni los había urgido a casarse; lo cual era muy extraño, teniendo en cuenta el carácter intervencionista, metiche y de mil diablos que se gastaba su abuela Kino, y el de su abuelo Yohmei, que no se quedaba muy atrás. 

En su padre y su madre no era extraño, pues éstos eran gente tan tranquila como él, sólo intervenían en su vida cuando corría peligro o tenían algún consejo muy importante que darle, y nunca se habían metido con el compromiso, que había sido cosa de los abuelos exclusivamente. En cuanto a la familia de Anna, él no los conocía.

Anna...

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para hablarle de esa manera. Simplemente supo que tenía que actuar y lo hizo.

No había esperado decir lo que dijo, pero eran las palabras justas y expresaban en gran medida lo que sentía; si ella no quería, si no estaba segura, él no la iba a juzgar, ni a obligar. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir aunque con ella se fuera una parte de sí mismo.

Porque Anna Kyôyama era parte de su ser.

No era sólo el haber pasado casi seis años viviendo juntos y acostumbrándose a la idea de que lo harían el resto de sus vidas. No era el hecho de haber aguantado sus arranques de generala, su actitud prepotente y manipuladora y su furia fría cuando no hacía lo que debía; tampoco el hecho de que ella hubiese soportado su calma perezosa, su lentitud en comprender la importancia de las cosas y su actitud quejumbrosa y negligente en general.

Era todo eso y mucho más que eso: él la quería, y la sola idea de la vida sin ella bastaba para destrozarle como nada en el mundo.

Y hasta hacía unos días había estado casi seguro de que Anna lo quería de la misma forma, aunque lo expresara a su manera, nada melosa. Bastaba con su preocupación por su bienestar, con sus regaños, con los escasos momentos de ternura que habían compartido y que atesoraba en su memoria.

Se había sentido tranquilo con la situación, sabiendo que llegaría el momento adecuado y entonces le pediría a la itako que se casara con él, y ella aceptaría. Punto. No se le ocurrió que la fría y cerebral Anna, que parecía sólo pendiente de él y de su carrera de bellas artes, podía tener otras ideas... o a otra persona, en la cabeza. 

La había dado por segura, y había cometido un error porque en realidad no sabía lo que su prometida pensaba.

Pero muy probablemente Len **sí** lo sabía...

Esa era la chispa que había encendido la mecha de la preocupación en la mente de Yoh. Era perfectamente consciente de la amistad que había surgido entre su prometida y su amigo, pues ninguno de los dos la había ocultado; pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta verlo.

Y otra más distinta aún que su mejor amigo insinuara que podía haber algo más entre ellos... que alguien más podía ganar el amor de Anna, apoderarse de ella, llevársela lejos. 

Yoh no dudaba de la honestidad de ambos, pero no había podido evitar sentir que su mundo se ponía de cabeza y que por primera vez en la vida le _hervía _la sangre en las venas, literalmente. Los sentimientos bullendo dentro de él y su instinto posesivo eran tan fuertes que casi le hacían perder la cabeza.

Estaba celoso y a duras penas lograba ocultarlo. 

Adoraba a Anna, le profesaba un afecto sincero a Len; pero sentía deseos salvajes de portarse como un bruto, de encerrarla para que no viera a nadie ni nadie la viera, de retar a un combate al joven chino y hacerle daño para que no se acercara a ella nunca más... montones de ideas habían pasado por su cabeza y ninguna de ellas era buena.

Pero Yoh Asakura no era así; era siempre el bueno de Yoh, el que jamás perdía la calma ni la sonrisa descuidada.

No podía comportarse así. Perdería a un amigo, y Anna a buen seguro lo mandaría al diablo sin dudar. 

Entonces había decidido hablarle, tratando de mantener la calma. Y cuando ella aceptó, respiró con alivio; pero sólo por unos instantes, porque el rostro de ella no había reflejado alegría, sólo confusión, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Conocía lo suficiente a la rubia como para saber que si no hubiera estado decidida lo habría rechazado de todas todas, sin pensarlo dos veces; pero le preocupaba su extraña actitud al respecto, demasiado pensativa y confusa.

Si Len y sus comentarios cortantes y sarcásticos eran los responsables de esa actitud de Anna, a Yoh le iba a resultar muy difícil no agarrarlo por el cuello y estrangularlo muy lentamente...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar ahí afuera paradote como una estatua?

La voz tonante de su abuela lo sobresaltó, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía diez minutos que estaba parado afuera de la sala, perdido en sus sombrías meditaciones. La abuela, que había percibido la presencia de su nieto, se había hartado de esperar que entrara y ésa era su manera de "despertarle".

Yoh entró y se sentó frente a sus abuelos, que estaban sentados solemnemente en el centro de la habitación.

- Ejem... he venido a comunicarles qu-

- Por fin decidieron casarse, ¿eh? ¡Ya era hora! - el abuelo Yohmei le guiñó un ojo con picardía y el joven shaman estuvo a un tris de sonrojarse.

- ¡Ya nos estábamos hartando de esperar que se decidieran! Que conste que nunca estuve de acuerdo con la brillante idea de mi hija de dejarlos decidir por su cuenta... - terció la abuela.

- ¡Vamos, Kino! Nada se ha perdido, ya ves que igual han decidido casarse...

- ¡Iban a tener que hacerlo de todos modos! Un compromiso es un asunto de honor, y por el honor de los Asakura no íbamos a permitir que hicieran alguna estupidez...

- Mujer, déjalo ya...

- ¡Que no! ¿Te parecería decente que viviendo en la misma casa tanto tiempo, y años después de alcanzar la edad adecuada, no se casaran? ¡Es una situación inmoral!

- ¡Abuela! - exclamó Yoh, avergonzado - Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada incorrecto - casi vacila cuando pasó por su mente como un relámpago lo sucedido en aquella velada hacía casi dos años.

- ¿Qué significa esa cara, Yoh Asakura? - el gesto no pasó desapercibido para la mirada perspicaz de la anciana.

- Abuela... - empezó el joven, en un tono estrangulado y plañidero, con el rostro enrojecido - te aseguro que no ha pasado nada indebido...

- No le hagas caso, Yoh. Estamos muy felices de que Anna y tú al fin hayan tomado esa decisión.

- Es lo correcto - la abuela le miró con ojo crítico, y el shaman de cabellos castaños tuvo que controlarse para no retorcerse como un escolar nervioso bajo aquella mirada -, Anna será una buena esposa para ti, siempre ha sabido muy bien cómo meterte en vereda, que es lo que más te hace falta.

- ¡Abuela! - suplicó Yoh, ofendido.

- Kino, no hables del muchacho como si no tuviera voluntad...

- No he dicho eso. He dicho que será buena para él porque es fuerte y prudente, siempre lo supe, desde la primera vez que la trajeron a esta casa cuando no era más que una chiquilla. Era, y es, el balance perfecto para el distraído de mi nieto; por eso la escogí.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero la verdad es que nunca me ha parecido bien eso de comprometer a los chicos siendo tan niños... a veces las cosas pueden resultar mal...

- ¿Insinúas que he escogido mal para nuestro nieto, Yohmei? - el tono de la abuela era peligroso, y el aludido lo reconoció de inmediato. Yoh se preparó para esconderse en caso de que su abuela comenzara a repartir bastonazos a diestra y siniestra y alguno de ellos le salpicara - Nuestro matrimonio también fue arreglado desde que éramos niños, ¿crees que fue un error?

- No, no, no, por supuesto que no. Pero tienes que reconocer que para muchas personas algo así representa una carga muy pesada...

- ¡Ejem! - el joven se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir lo que prometía ser una enconada discusión entre sus abuelos. Estaba tan nervioso que no había podido sonreír en toda la mañana - Hay que fijar la fecha, ¿no? ¿Cuándo creen que sería apropiado?

Se inició otra discusión, pero al menos en ésta se trataba del tema que a Yoh le interesaba, y le incluían. 

Sus abuelos formaban una pareja muy especial, y más de una vez el joven se había preguntado cómo dos personas tan distintas pero con un carácter igual de fuerte podían haber permanecido tantos años juntas sin acabar matándose. Era evidente que tenían que quererse mucho para soportarse, porque ella era entrometida y malgeniada, y él malhumorado y fastidioso.

Yoh pensó que Anna y él no tendrían tantos problemas, porque en el fondo eran más parecidos que distintos. No eran opuestos, sino complementarios, como lo había expresado acertadamente su abuela hacía unos minutos: el uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, y así hacían equilibrio casi perfecto.

... si tan sólo Anna le dijera lo que pensaba...

Miró a su abuela discutir la fecha y pensó, ausente, que casi le había pillado con la guardia baja, porque apenas mencionó las frases "vivir en la misma casa" y "situación inmoral", él había recordado lo sucedido en aquel juego de verdad o reto aderezado con alcohol. No fallaba: frente a su abuela siempre se sentía como un escolar pillado en falta.

Y para colmo, cada vez que se acordaba de eso se le encendía el rostro y su cuerpo traicionero reaccionaba de una manera más bien vergonzosa. Su amor por Anna, sumado a las hormonas, le jugaban sucio.

Siempre había querido saber qué había sentido Anna antes, durante y después de aquel momento memorable. Era evidente que nunca habría accedido a jugar si hubiera estado sobria, pero tampoco estaba borracha como para no saber lo que hacía cuando aceptó el reto de Horohoro y besó a su prometido frente a todos. 

Solamente estaba un poco achispada, quizás un poquito más que él, pero no demasiado.

¿Qué había sentido?

¿Le había gustado?

En ese momento le había parecido que sí. Él recordaba perfectamente y no tenía motivos de queja.

Para nada.

Se había puesto como un tomate al ver que la rubia, también roja a más no poder pero con una expresión decidida en su rostro, avanzaba hacia él y prácticamente se sentaba en su regazo. Recordaba los silbidos de los hombres presentes, la risa casi histérica de Pilika, la discreta de Jun que también estaba allí esa noche... y más que nada, los ojos oscuros de Anna, más y más oscuros a medida que sus rostros se acercaban hasta casi tocarse.

Los brazos de Anna rodeando su cuello, los suyos casi por voluntad propia rodeando la cintura de la chica y abrazándola con fuerza.

Aquel beso... ** el** beso. El calor de la boca femenina, al principio algo torpe e indecisa y luego más insistente... su propia reacción, después de unos instantes de puro shock.

Había sentido que quería devorarla, y casi lo había hecho. Su boca se abrió contra la de ella y su lengua buscó la lengua femenina, tocándola, iniciando una batalla que ninguno de los dos deseaba perder.

Ambos habían olvidado que estaban rodeados de gente, no veían ya ni escuchaban el estrépito de risas, silbidos y aullidos a su alrededor.

Sus manos, que no podían permanecer quietas teniendo a Anna por fin en sus brazos, se deslizaban por encima de la tela suave de su pijama acariciando todo lo que podían alcanzar mientras continuaban besándose hambrientos.

Ella tanto como él, él tanto como ella...

Cuando sus manos ya se deslizaban debajo de la camisa del pijama de Anna, la voz de Horohoro vino a romper el encanto.

- ¡¡Venga, venga, acordarse que estamos aquí!! ¡¡Que nos están poniendo los dientes largos!! ¡¡Y tú, Pilika, cierra la boca que no deberías estar mirando esto!!

Los dos se separaron, avergonzados.

- ¡¡¡MUCHACHO!!! ¿¿¿¡¡ESTÁS SORDO!!???

Yoh saltó cuando la voz de su abuela lo regresó de nuevo a la tierra de golpe, cayendo desde el cielo de sus recuerdos.

- Kino, ¡NO GRITES ASÍ!

- ¿Qué no ves que está como ido, y encima rojo como una amapola? ¿En qué estabas pensando, muchacho?

- Eh... en nada, abuela - contestó el aludido en voz baja.

- ¿En nada? ¡Si no has escuchado nada de lo que hemos dicho!

- Perdona, abuela. ¿Qué decías?

- Que dentro de un mes sería perfecto, en plena primavera...

- ¿Qué te parece la idea, Yoh? - preguntó su abuelo.

- Me parece perfecto también, y estoy casi seguro de que a Anna le complacerá - dijo las palabras correctas, aunque su mente no estaba del todo en lo que decía.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! Le avisaremos a Keiko, a los Kyôyama... hay que ver a quiénes se va a invitar...

Después de intercambiar un par de ideas más con ellos (o más bien, de verles discutir mientras él meditaba), Yoh se fue. Al salir de la casa, se detuvo en el jardín y aspiró profundamente el aire puro de la mañana que daba paso al ardiente sol del mediodía, y tomó una decisión.

Iba a descubrir el porqué de la actitud confusa de Anna. Sabía que no era indiferencia hacia él y que su primera intuición era la correcta; ella le quería. Menos o más que él a ella, eso no importaba; las cosas iban a resolverse para bien, como siempre lo habían hecho.

Nada ni nadie le quitaría a su compañera de vida: dentro de un mes, Anna sería su esposa.

** Próximo capítulo: Lovers and other strangers**

**N.A.:** ¿Cómo se puede llamar esto? ¿Lime por inferencia? xDDDDDDDDDDDD. Sigan por favor dándome su opinión y sus sugerencias, que las ideas siempre son bien recibidas ^^. 


	11. Lovers and other strangers

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XI**

**Lovers and other strangers**

********************************

Al salir de sus clases, Anna encontró a Len sentado en la banca del parque, esperándola. 

- ¿Qué tramas, Len? - preguntó, mirándolo de reojo con sospecha. El joven chino le devolvió la mirada con una llena de malicia.

- Naaaadaaaa... te acompaño a tu casa, nada más... así me entero de para cuándo es la boda y de paso espío algunas reacciones.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Anna siguió a Len hasta el auto.

- ¿Qué escenita era esa que tenías montada con Horohoro esta mañana?

- Se figuraba que ando detrás de su hermanita...

- Y... no es así, ¿verdad?

- No he cambiado de opinión, Anna; sé muy bien cuál de los hermanos es el que me gusta. Pilika es muy linda, pero no hay nada que hacer... porqué preguntas, ¿acaso creías que podía transferir mis afectos tan fácilmente?

- No, pero sin lugar a dudas sería menos complicado si te hubieras enamorado de Pilika. Es una chica, y además creo que le gustas, con lo que la mitad del trabajo estaría hecho...

- Las cosas no son tan simples, eso lo sabes tú mejor que yo.

- Lo que no me explico es porqué no tratas de llevarte mejor con él. No haces más que provocarlo, sabiendo que tiene un carácter que se enciende de nada...

- Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de él - repuso Len con sencillez - también yo tengo mal carácter, pero el pobre es tan irritable y reacciona de una manera tan infantil que no es posible enojarse.

- Ugh... Len...

- ¿Qué?

- Que es bastante extraño escucharte hablar de alguien con ternura, y más aún sabiendo que ese alguien es un hombre enorme y musculoso - una risita muy parecida a la de Yoh brotó de los labios de Anna, y Len, después de fruncir el ceño, no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Tantos años viviendo con Yoh te han afectado, ya te ríes como él y todo - devolvió el ataque, sonriendo.

- Mira que es chocante la dichosa risita - comentó la rubia, ausente - pero no podría vivir sin ella, aunque me desespere. ¿No es curioso?

- No, es bastante lógico. Después de todo, estás enamorada de él, y es algo fácil de comprender siendo su amigo. ¿Quién no quiere a Yoh, aunque sea desesperante a veces?

- No me dirás ahora que te gusta mi prometido... - Anna lo miró con fingida suspicacia y el joven casi pierde el control del auto por segunda vez ese día. La itako se echó a reír.

- Eres un mal bicho, Anna Kyôyama.

- Bueno, dejemos a Yoh por el momento. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Horohoro?

- No tengo ni la menor idea. Sospecho que no le soy indiferente, pero no voy a echármelo de enemigo por una simple sospecha... no quiero terminar golpeado a cada rato como el tonto de Chocolove. Yo soy más ágil que Horo, pero él es más grande que yo y probablemente con un poco de suerte podría barrer el suelo con mi persona...

- Hay que ver la parejita que harían ustedes dos. ¡Vaya par!

- Me lo dices a mí...

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya oscurecía, y encontraron a Yoh echado en el porche, audífonos en ristre. El escándalo debía de ser mayúsculo, porque ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el par estuvo de pie a su lado. Anna se inclinó, y muy poco delicadamente tiró de uno de los audífonos, soltándolo luego para que golpease la oreja del distraído joven.

- ¡¡¡AAAAYYYYYY!!! - exclamó, incorporándose- ¡¡Ah, eres tú Anna!! ... y Len - añadió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse de la presencia del joven chino junto a su prometida. En el ínterin, éste se las había arreglado para agarrarse artísticamente al brazo de Anna, lo cual suscitó una mirada que amenazaba muerte por parte de Yoh.

Al darse cuenta, por la mirada incendiaria de su prometido, de que Len la tenía sujeta, la itako no perdió tiempo en sacudírselo del brazo como si fuese un bicho.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dijeron tus abuelos? - preguntó, su tono seco de siempre matizado con algo de ansiedad.

- Pues... demasiadas cosas. Pero lo esencial es que están muy contentos con la noticia, igual que nosotros, ¿no? - dijo, mirando de reojo a Len. Éste no se perdió el gesto del shaman de cabellos castaños y sonrió con malicia.

- Sí, sí, claro... qué bien. ¿Y hablaron de la fecha?

- Dentro de un mes. ¿Qué te parece? - Yoh parecía algo cohibido al hablar de la boda frente a un tercero.

- Muy bien. Tendré que hablar con ellos para los preparativos.

- Un plazo de un mes es de lo más prudente. Así tienen tiempo de cambiar de opinión si pasa algo, si se arrepienten, si les da miedo... - dejó caer Len. El shaman y la itako le lanzaron simultáneamente miradas asesinas (cada uno por motivos diferentes), pero el joven no se dio por enterado - ¿Qué? Lo que digo tiene lógica, ¿no?

- No te metas en esto, Len - murmuró Yoh, lanzándole una mirada dura, algo muy poco común en él.

- No lo hago con mala intención. Ustedes son mis amigos.

- Por lo que sea, por favor, NO TE METAS - esta vez fue Anna quien habló, con un tono que anticipaba lo que le pasaría si lo hacía.

- Vale, vale, los dejaré solos para que hablen. ¿La gente del norte ya se fue?

- Mmmm... - de pronto Yoh se puso muy nervioso - Anna... verás... ellos se están quedando en un hotel, y habiendo aquí tantas habitaciones vacías... me pareció que siendo amigos nuestros podrían quedarse aquí mientras estén en la ciudad... además Pilika quiere quedarse para la boda, y...

- Yoh - los ojos de la rubia llamearon - no me molesta la presencia de Horohoro, ni la de Pilika... pero no me digas que has hecho extensiva la invitación al par que vino con ellos...

- Pero qué querías que hiciera, son sus familiares y...

- ¡Yoh Asakura! - la voz femenina se elevó, y Len, conociendo el carácter de su dueña, decidió que lo mejor era huir por la izquierda.

- Bueno, los dejo, voy a ver si Ryu anda por ahí - dicho esto, se precipitó al interior de la casa.

Así quedaron en el porche Yoh, todo nervioso, y Anna, furiosa.

- ¡Eres el colmo!

- Pero Anna, no veo qué pueda tener de malo que se queden...

- ¡Lo único malo es que no quiero a esa mujer aquí!

- ¿A cual muj-... a Suisei? - el joven parecía genuinamente asombrado por la actitud de la rubia - Pero, ¿ella qué te ha hecho? Siempre ha sido cortés contigo...

- No la quiero aquí, punto. Va a crear problemas, como ya lo hizo anoche, porque es una resbalosa.

- ¿'Resbalosa'?

- Haz el favor de dejar de hacerte el idiota, que anoche tú también estabas babeado viéndola... ahora resulta que voy a tener que soportar algún drama a cada rato sólo porque a la 'señorita' esa se le ocurre andar dando vueltas por la casa de noche, casi desnuda. ¡El colmo! - bufó Anna, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en las escaleras del porche. 

Pocas veces Yoh la había visto tan enojada, y por un momento temió que la rubia le hiciera pagar en una todas las que le debía. Pero luego una idea cruzó por su mente y le hizo sonreír.

Se sentó junto a su prometida en las escaleras. Ella tenía la mirada fija y el ceño fruncido.

- Anna...

- Qué.

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!????? - el rostro de la chica enrojeció, con una expresión indecisa que oscilaba entre la furia y el bochorno. 

- ¡Estás celosa! - apuntó, en tono triunfal.

- ¡No lo estoy!

- Sí lo estás. Pero aunque me gusta mucho saber que me celas - la rubia le dirigió una mirada positivamente letal. La sonrisa del joven no flaqueó ni un momento - no tienes motivos.

Anna vaciló, pero no cedió un milímetro, aunque su corazón de pronto latía a mil por minuto. Seguro que no había escuchado del todo bien. ¿Que le gustaba que ella sintiera celos? ¿Que no tenía motivos para preocuparse por Suisei? ¿Que no tenía motivos para estar celosa? 

¿Qué quería decir Yoh con eso? ¿Eso era un "porque te quiero a ti, Anna", o un simple "porque no me gusta ella"? 

En ese momento, y no por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía queriéndolo, la joven hubiera dado lo que no tenía por tener un traductor del idioma Yoh al lenguaje normal. Pero, como no lo tenía, se conformó con lograr que su tono de voz se mantuviera tan seco como el desierto (como siempre), y que no se le saliera el graznido nervioso que amenazaba con brotar de su garganta.

- NO estoy celosa. Pero reconozco que esa mujercita me ataca los nervios y preferiría no tener que verla todos los días... ni mucho menos rondando en la noche por ahí, en paños menores. MUY menores.

- Espero que comprendas que siendo pariente de Horo y Pilika no podía dejar de invitarla, sería una descortesía...

- Por una vez tienes la razón y te lo concedo, pero me gustaría que para la próxima no fueras _tan_ amable. Y, por favor, cuando vayas a tomar una decisión de ese calibre, recuerda que yo también vivo aquí y no estoy pintada en la pared - dijo, secamente.

- Vale, lo recordaré.

- Y de paso, ya que te llevas tan bien con la "señorita" Suisei, podrías advertirle que si me entero de que vuelve a rondar a altas horas de la noche por los pasillos, le voy a echar encima todos los espíritus que hay en la casa. ¿Vale?

- Vamos, Anna, no seas mala - Yoh se echó a reír.

- Qué bien. La sinvergüenza es ella, pero la mala del cuento soy yo...

Transcurrieron unos minutos de un cómodo silencio entre ambos. Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a brillar fríamente en el firmamento, y la rubia se decidió a hacer la pregunta que le bullía en la cabeza desde que llegara.

- Ahora que no está Len, ¿vas a decirme qué fue lo que dijeron tus abuelos?

- Ya te dije que están muy contentos... - murmuró el joven, absorto en su espectáculo favorito: el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Porqué no puedes ser concreto por una vez? ¿Qué te dijeron? Dime la verdad, Yoh... - su tono era apremiante ahora. Le urgía saber cuál había sido por fin la reacción de la familia de su prometido ante la noticia de la inminente boda.

- ¿La verdad? ¿A qué te refieres? 

- Seguro que tu abuela no estaba tan contenta con el asunto...

- ¿Que mi abuela...? ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Anna?

- Yo creo que a ella ya no le parecía tan buena idea que te casaras conmigo - dejó escapar la rubia, expresando sus temores a pesar de la dureza de su voz.

- No sé de dónde has sacado esa idea...

- De que, siendo ella como es, nunca sacó el tema a colación en estos años.

Un silencio pensativo siguió a las palabras de la itako.

- Me enteré hoy de que no lo mencionaba porque mi madre la convenció de que nos dejara decidir si lo hacíamos o no - dijo él de pronto, y ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿En serio? 

- Pues sí, así fue. A mí también me parecía raro que no dijera nada, ¿sabes? Imaginé que tenía sus razones, pero nunca pensé que fuera porque no quisiera que nos casáramos. Eres muy mal pensada ^_^

- ¿Mal pensada, yo? ¿Qué habrías pensado tú en mi lugar? - preguntó Anna indignada.

- No lo sé, pero sin lugar a dudas eso no - de repente, el joven deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura femenina y la acercó hacia él, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo -, después de todo, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Como ella misma dijo, eres perfecta para mí.

- ¿Eso dijo? - una deliciosa e inusual lasitud comenzaba a apoderarse de la chica al encontrarse tan cerca de Yoh, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo - ¿Y tú qué piensas?

- Eso mismo, y mucho más.

- ¿Qué y cuánto es "mucho más"?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - los brazos del shaman la apretaron un poquito más.

- Claro que sí, idiota - respondió Anna. Su voz sonó un tanto ahogada, puesto que hablaba contra la camisa que su prometido llevaba puesta, muy cerca de su piel. 

Tenía ganas de quedarse para siempre allí, en el círculo mágico de los brazos de Yoh, segura, protegida y querida... iba a pasar con él el resto de su vida, y en este momento nada en el mundo podía parecerle mejor.

- Pues no te lo voy a decir - la respuesta firme del joven la sorprendió, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yoh estaba inusualmente serio, y esta vez no parecía estar nervioso.

- ... a menos que tú me digas lo que piensas.

- No sé a qué te refieres - logró articular la rubia con dificultad. Ella sí que estaba nerviosa ahora.

- ¿Porqué no confías en mí?

- ¿Qué...? Yo...

- ¿Qué ocurre entre Len y tú, Anna?

** Próximo capítulo: Las desventajas de la multitud**

**N. A.**: el título viene de una peli MUY vieja (1970) y muy poco conocida, pero me pareció adecuado xD, soy cinéfila, gomen... y no me maltraten mucho por haberlo dejado así, porque para mañana o el jueves tendré listo el 12 que ya va a medias ^^.

Gracias a todos los que siguen mi pequeña historia (que ya no va tan pequeña xD), tanto a los que dejan reviews como a los que no... me animan mucho, gracias a eso no estoy bloqueada; lo que sucede es que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, tengo mucho trabajo y cuando llego a casa lo único que quiero es desplatanarme en la cama cual rana xDDDDD. Además hace un calor de mil demonios, excelente para ir a la playa (esto está full de turistas) pero no para los que tenemos que estar trabajando y corriendo de aquí para allá...

Gracias en especial a _Rally_, a _Hidrazaina_, a _Suisei_ (chica xD), a las _Annas_ (pa abreviar ^_~), y a todos los que están pendientes del progreso de la historia. Besos!!!


	12. Las desventajas de la multitud

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XII**

**Las desventajas de la multitud**

********************************

- ¿Qué ocurre entre Len y tú, Anna?

La pregunta, hecha en un tono tan serio y solemne que casi no parecía provenir del siempre despreocupado Yoh, alarmó, alegró y confundió a la rubia; todo a la vez.

... ¿eso significaba que Len tenía razón? ¿Yoh estaba celoso de él? Si era así, eso significaba que sentía algo por ella, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el compromiso, el deber o la costumbre.

Sin embargo, también era MUY indignante que por la mente de su prometido pasara que ella pudiera comenzar "algo" con alguien estando comprometida con él...

- ¿Cómo que qué ocurre? Espero que no estés insinuando algún tipo de deslealtad por mi parte, Yoh Asakura, ¡porque no te lo voy a permitir!

- Yo sólo estoy preguntando...

- ...y eso ya es bastante indignante, teniendo en cuenta que Len es uno de tus amigos...

- ¡Pues por lo visto es más amigo tuyo que mío! - exclamó Yoh bruscamente. 

Anna lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada ante el inusitado despliegue de violencia verbal por parte de alguien que solía tomárselo todo con calma. 

Pero la sorpresa no evitó que se enfadarse aún más y perdiera por completo los estribos, junto con su habitual pose de frialdad.

- ¡Eres insufrible! ¿Es que acaso no puedo tener un buen amigo? 

- ¡Claro que puedes, pero no me gusta!

- ¡Tú tienes a Manta y yo no me quejo!

- ¡Es distinto! ¡Manta es hombre, como yo!

- ¡No me vengas con esa basura de frasecita sexista!

- ¡Eso no es ser sexista, es simplemente ser humano! ¿Te gustaría a ti que mi mejor amigo fuera una chica? ¿Tamao, por poner un ejemplo?

De nuevo la rubia se quedó sin palabras, entre el asombro y el enojo. Tener un intercambio de palabras de esa clase con Yoh - con quien jamás discutía, porque él simplemente hacía lo que ella decía o se limitaba a escucharla sin decir nada y hacía lo que le venía en gana al final -, y encima _perderlo_, era algo que jamás hubiera pensado.

¡Por primera vez estaban _discutiendo_!

Y ella acababa de quedarse sin palabras...

- Eres... eres... - no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Anna se retorció en sus brazos, con ganas de pegarle, pero se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que él aún la tenía abrazada y muy bien sujeta, como si hubiera adivinado que tendría que inmovilizarla.

También se le había olvidado lo fuerte que era, lo cual era lógico debido a los duros entrenamientos a los que ella misma lo había sometido.

- ¡Suéltame, Yoh! - más que a orden, su tono sonó como una súplica.

De pronto, él dejó de fruncir el ceño y volvió a sonreír. 

Su dulce sonrisa de siempre, pero matizada con un toque de travesura que derritió la resistencia de la itako... literalmente. Hipnotizada por esa sonrisa se quedó muy quieta, como una muñeca indefensa en sus brazos, y él aflojó su abrazo por un momento.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Annita? - la voz de Yoh estaba llena de ternura, pero no hubo prácticamente nada tierno en la forma en que la besó.

_¡¡Cielos, cuánto quiero a este cabeza dura!!_

El breve pensamiento pasó por la mente de la rubia un segundo antes de perder la cabeza por completo. 

El shaman de cabellos castaños ejercía sobre ella desde siempre un poder especial, el de ser capaz de derretir su hielo con una sonrisa y estremecerla con una mirada sin tener que tocarla, aunque ella no lo demostrara.

El beso de Yoh era aún mejor de lo que recordaba, por muchísimas razones. Esta vez ninguno de los dos tenía la mente entorpecida y/o desinhibida por el alcohol, esta vez había sido él quien lo había comenzado, esta vez estaban solos... 

La boca masculina era apasionada, dominante y exigente sobre la suya, pero al mismo tiempo la presión de su abrazo se había relajado, como dejándole espacio para que ella se apartara si así lo quería.

Pero Anna _no_ quería apartarse. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para que esto ocurriera, y ahora que había ocurrido no quería que terminara pronto. Es más, no quería que acabara nunca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, separó los labios por completo para recibir la invasión dulce, caliente y ávida de Yoh, respondiendo al fuego con fuego. 

Perdida en el calor del cuerpo de su prometido y en las sensaciones que experimentaba, le pareció que pasaban minutos y minutos de besos y suaves caricias...

... hasta que las luces del porche se encendieron de pronto y un vozarrón los sobresaltó.

- ¡¡¡¡Miren!!!! ¡¡¡¡Pero si los tortolitos están celebrando la noticia!!!!

Por segunda vez en la historia de Yoh y Anna, el ainu de pelo azul y su GRAN bocota habían interrumpido un momento de intimidad, y por segunda vez también se separaron rojos de vergüenza.

En la puerta, observándolos, se encontraban Manta, Ryu, Suisei, el señor Takehito, Horohoro, Pilika, Tamao y Len. Es decir: todo el mundo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. De nuevo, la pareja favorita de todos era el espectáculo del día.

****************************

- Pero... ¿no son liiiiiiiiiindos? - canturreó Pilika, feliz, con los ojitos como dos corazones y saltando de aquí para allá como un conejito - ¡Son una pareja preciosa! ¡Y tan tiernos!

Gota extra grande (de un galón, más o menos) general.

- ¡¡Felicidades, chicos!! - terció Horohoro alegremente, ignorando las caras de pocos amigos con las que lo miraban los "chicos" en cuestión.

- Gracias - repuso Yoh, que a pesar de haber enrojecido tenía una expresión y una voz tan serias que delataban su enojo por la interrupción.

Anna, todavía roja como un tomate, miró a Tamao. Ésta parecía impresionada y lucía algo pálida, pero se veía que trataba de asumir la situación lo mejor que podía sin echarse a llorar.

El anodino señor Takehito, a quien no veía desde la tarde en la que llegaron los ainu, esbozaba una sonrisa tímida y parecía más avergonzado que Yoh y ella juntos. Manta parecía contento y Ryu tenía corazones en los ojos al igual que Pilika .

La parte que más le gustó al pasear su mirada por los presentes, aparte del ceño fruncido y la expresión frustrada de la peliteñida Suisei, fue la sonrisa maliciosa de Len, quien estaba parado como "por casualidad" al lado del sonriente Horo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya saben cómo va ser? ¡Anna! ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¿Va a ser al estilo occidental o tradicional? Seré una de tus damas de honor si es al estilo occidental, ¿verdad? ¡Di que sí! Pero que los vestidos no sean de color rosa porque me muero, el rosa me sienta fatal... mejor azul, o lavanda... ¿Habrá flores? ¿Y banquete?

DOBLE gota extra grande, general.

Pilika no paró de hablar y de hacer preguntas como una ametralladora, sin respirar, hasta que se quedó sin aire; entonces Anna aprovechó para hablar.

- Todavía no lo sabemos, Pilika. Hay que discutir esos detalles con la familia; pero lo más seguro es que seguiremos las tradiciones, conociendo a la señora Kino. - explicó, mirando de reojo a su prometido, quien dejó escapar una de sus risitas chocantes (marca registrada).

- Ooooh, qué mal, yo quería ser una de tus damas de honor... pero en fin, se van a casar, serán felices... ¡y habrá fiesta! - la pequeña ainu estaba de lo más complacida.

- ...y mucha comida deliciosa - murmuró su hermano entre dientes con una sonrisa positivamente caníbal en su rostro; pero en ese momento se había hecho un silencio y todos pudieron escuchar claramente sus palabras. El joven peliazul tuvo la gracia de enrojecer cuando todos se le quedaron mirando - Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso es un pecado apreciar la buena comida?

- Es que tú no la aprecias... tú te la tragas sin saborearla siquiera - terció Len con una sonrisita sarcástica.

- ¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, Fu Manchú? - una nube de ira pasó por la mirada del shaman del norte, y como casi siempre, estaba dirigida hacia el joven chino.

- Es que es verdad, hermanito, ¡eres un pozo sin fondo!

- ¡¡¡¡¡PILIKA!!!!! Es el colmo, ¿también te vas a poner en mi contra?

- ¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que seas un tragón sin remedio? ¡Menos mal que te hago entrenar, porque si no, en lugar de grande y musculoso, serías una enorme bola de grasa! ¡Tragón!

Los dos hermanos empezaron a discutir de nuevo, y el resto de los presentes se desentendió de ellos. El señor Takehito se acercó a la pareja y los felicitó, agradeciéndoles a continuación por haberlo "invitado tan amablemente" a alojarse en su hogar. 

Esta vez fue Yoh quien tuvo la gracia de enrojecer, mirando de reojo a Anna, quien le acuñó un formidable pellizco mientras le sonreía cortésmente al reservado acompañante de los ainu. El shaman de cabellos castaños sólo apretó los dientes y dijo "ay", muy bajito.

- No tiene porqué darlas. En verdad será un placer tenerle aquí.

- Ay, Anna, ¡estoy tan emocionada! - Pilika se colgó del brazo de Anna, hiperkinética como siempre. 

Una venita apareció en la frente de la rubia itako, que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no darle un empellón a la jovencita.

- Quiero participar en TODO lo que vayas a hacer. Así sabré qué hacer cuando me case...

- ¿Y quién dice que te casarás? ¿Quién que no sea yo te va aguantar? - intervino Horohoro, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Horo! ¡No digas eso! - le regañó, volviendo luego a sacudir a Anna - Cuando vayas a ver a la abuela de Yoh, ¿puedo ir contigo? Quiero saber todos los detalles de la boda...

- La boda, la luna de miel, _especialmente_ la luna de miel.... ¡Ayyyy! - el comentario "oportuno" de Horohoro fue interrumpido por un violento pisotón de una muy roja Anna.

La cara de Yoh también había tomado un tono aún más rojo. La indiscreción del joven ainu pareció inquietarlo además de abochornarlo.

¡Luna de miel! Demonios, hasta ahora no había pensado en cómo sería su vida después de casado. Y no quería pensarlo por ahora, ya tenía la cabeza bastante alborotada como para añadirle más inquietudes.

- Como vuelvas a hacer otro comentario de esos, Horohoro, te partiré la cara yo misma - masculló la rubia, y su prometido, que alcanzó a escucharla, alzó una ceja y luego sonrió.

De pronto el ainu olfateó el ambiente, se percibía un fuerte olor a quemado...

- Algo se quema...

- ¡¡¡LA CENA!!! - Ryu, desesperado, entró a la casa corriendo.

- Ay, nooooooo.... - Horohoro salió disparado tras él.

Nueva gota general. Era evidente que para el joven no había nada más importante que la comida y su hermana, probablemente en ese orden...

- Veré si hay algo que se pueda salvar - dijo Manta, e inició la procesión hacia el interior de la casa.

El shaman de cabellos castaños se acercó a su prometida y le habló en susurros.

- Tenemos una conversación pendiente...

- Y yo que creía que ya todo estaba resuelto - murmuró la sacerdotisa, con sarcasmo.

- No todo se resuelve con un beso, por muy... bueno que sea - Yoh le guiñó un ojo, tan despreocupadamente como siempre, y la vena en la frente de la rubia amenazó con estallar.

- Eres un... un... ésta me la pagas, ya verás...

- Se te está acabando el vocabulario, Annita... - dejó caer el joven, evidentemente divirtiéndose a costa del bochorno de su prometida.

- ¡Cállate! Dices una palabra más y te asesino. ¿No ves que ese par está tratando de escuchar lo que decimos? - su mirada se dirigió hacia el rincón donde estaba Len apoyado contra la pared, y luego más allá, hacia cierta chica peliazul que se había sentado en las escaleras y los miraba con MUCHA atención.

- Vale. Pero tenemos que encontrar algún momento para hablar a solas...

- Pues no sé qué vas a hacer para lograrlo, con tanta gente alrededor.

- Tú siempre tan positiva - suspiró él con resignación.

- No he sido YO quien ha llenado la casa de gente DOS veces, idiota. Es a ti a quien le gusta ser el centro de todo; yo no quiero seguir dando espectáculos, ¿entiendes? Métete eso en esa gran cabezota vacía que tienes.

- No importa. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, todo saldrá bien, verás - la sonrisa característica asomó al rostro de Yoh, y Anna bufó de indignación.

- ¡¡Son TAN lindos!!! ¡Se ven lindos hasta cuando discuten! - la exclamación de Pilika los sobresaltó. La chica tenía los ojos fijos en ellos con una mirada soñadora, no exenta de un toque de adoración casi perruna.

GOTA...

- ¿¡Qué habré hecho yo para merecerme esto!? - murmuró Anna, mirando al cielo nocturno con una expresión oscilante entre la furia y la resignación.

- Oye Yoh - Len se había acercado a ellos - ¿Te molestaría darme posada esta noche? Ya se hizo de noche y me da pereza conducir...

- Puess... no, por supuesto que no; eres bienvenido.

Cuando entraban a la casa, Anna lucía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Tú y tu legendaria hospitalidad no hacen más que meterte en líos todo el tiempo, Yoh Asakura. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

**Próximo capítulo: El poder de la sumisión**

**N.A.:** Pa ti, Silvy-chan... la musa te complació y te dio lo que querías xDDDDDD. No he sido demasiado pastelosa en la escena, ¿verdad que no? Gomen por las introspecciones y conversaciones pero me gusta tratar de meterme en la mente de los personajes y a veces eso es medio fastidioso xD.

Un comentario al margen: aquí tomo en cuenta que los personajes han crecido y trato de presentarlos así, dentro de un marco bastante real, pero conservando las características propias de su personalidad; creo que hasta ahora los he mantenido bastante en carácter (y yo que pensaba que iban a salirme muy OOC al ponerles unos años de más). Por eso procuro no abusar de los recursos como los celos constantes y absurdos o el exceso de fluff.

Sé muy bien que no es posible complacer a todo el mundo. Pero les agradezco porque eso significa que me leen, que les entretiene, y (lo más importante ^^) ¡¡yo me estoy divirtiendo horrores!! Es la primera vez que escribo algo con un poco de humor... los que hayan leído mis otras historias sabrán que me especializo en drama y angst xD.


	13. El poder de la sumisión

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XIII**

**El poder de la sumisión**

********************************

Oooookay. Aclaraciones primero: 1. Hay mucha conversación, porque es la mejor manera de aclarar las cosas. 2. Este capítulo fue editado y guillotinado TRES veces para eliminar el exceso de lemon, de modo que sólo ha quedado lime (a mi parecer), es que no quería tener que ponerlo R. Espero que no me demanden, porque los personajes no son míos... sólo la historia xD.

On with the show!

***************************

Casi medianoche en la casa Asakura. Penumbras, durmientes, silencio... bueno, casi.

Una sombra recorría el pasillo haciendo apenas ruido, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Anna Kyôyama. Una vez allí, deslizó la puerta para abrirla y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.

Una segunda sombra, que la seguía, se escurrió por el pasillo y se arrodilló frente a la puerta en clara actitud de escucha.

Entretanto, dentro de la habitación...

- Anna...

- Mmmmf... - la figura durmiente se movió bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero no hizo ademán de levantarse.

- ¿Anna?

- ¿¡Yoh!? - esta vez una cabeza de revueltos cabellos rubios asomó del futón, y un par de ojos oscuros, sorprendidos y aún soñolientos, se fijaron en el shaman que estaba sentado justo junto a ella - ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación a estas horas?

- Yo te dije que me las arreglaría...

- ... y yo no te dije, pero tú lo sabes, que voy a patear tu trasero fuera de aquí. ¿Estás loco? ¡Debe ser medianoche ya, y no puedes estar en mi habitación!

- ¿Porqué no puedo? Tengo derecho a hablar con mi prometida, ¿no?

- A una hora decente, sí. A estas horas, no. ¡No es correcto que estés aquí! Además, quiero dormir.

- No seas mala, tengo frío... - era cierto, Yoh estaba casi tiritando, a pesar de que por fortuna había tenido la decencia de echarse unos pantalones de pijama encima de la ropa interior. ¿Por fortuna? Anna hubiera preferido que se hubiera vestido del todo, porque la vista del pecho bien definido del joven le estaba haciendo sentir cosas extrañas.

- Regresa a tu habitación, allí podrás calentarte - dijo la rubia fríamente.

- Tengo que hablar contigo, y sería genial que me dieras un lugarcito en tu futón - señaló el shaman, y aun en la penumbra ella pudo distinguir claramente su sonrisa inocente de siempre.

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- No será la primera vez que compartimos cama, Anna - la frase hizo que el color aflorase a las mejillas de la joven.

- Pero hace rato ya que no tenemos trece años, Yoh.

- Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas... te comportas como si yo fuera a hacerte algo malo.

Si bien el beso que habían compartido más temprano le había mostrado a la sacerdotisa que el dicho "cuídate del agua mansa" estaba muy bien justificado en el caso de su prometido, le resultaba MUY difícil negarle algo.

Además, era cierto que tenían que hablar...

- Está bien - concedió, moviéndose para hacerle espacio, y él no tardó en acomodarse a su lado y arroparse bien -. Pero si me tocas, te mueres.

- ¡Anna! - protestó.

- Al grano, Yoh Asakura... - replicó ella, mirando al techo. Se sentía muy intranquila, percibiendo ahora las oleadas de calor que emanaban del cuerpo de Yoh hacia el suyo. 

Era imposible que no se tocaran, a pesar de que el futón era lo suficientemente amplio para dar cabida a dos personas. Sus brazos rozaban levemente los de ella y podía sentir el ritmo suave de su respiración.

- No quise insinuar que hubiera entre Len y tú algo más que amistad, Anna, pero es que... rayos, lo diré de una vez... me pone celoso, ¿sabes?

O.O!!!!

- ¿Porqué diablos? - reaccionó agresivamente - Nuestros encuentros son siempre en público y no ando tocándolo ni nada parecido...

- Pero se nota que confías en él... y no en mí. Pasas mucho tiempo con él, le hablas de tus cosas, de lo que sientes... le hablas a él y no a mí. A mí casi siempre me das tu fachada fría, sólo me hablas para reñirme o darme órdenes. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta al respecto? - la voz masculina sonaba extrañamente dura e incluso un tanto amarga.

Anna se fijó particularmente en una de las frases dichas por su prometido.

- ¿Mi "fachada fría"?

- Te conozco, Anna. al menos lo poco que me has dejado conocer de ti. Eres como el agua... calmada en la superficie pero escondiendo olas de emociones debajo de tu apariencia de desapego... un hombre podría ahogarse en ti - Yoh movió la cabeza como tratando de apartar un mal pensamiento -. El hecho es que no confías en mí.

- Eso no es cierto...

- Entonces, ¿porqué nunca me has dicho claramente lo que sientes por mí? Sé que sientes algo, que siempre lo has sentido, y que es algo que va más allá del compromiso que existe entre nosotros y del deseo que siempre tuviste de ser la esposa del Shaman King...

- No soy la única que esconde cosas aquí - le interrumpió ella, apoyándose en un codo para mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros encendidos con un fuego que poco tenía que ver con la ira - ¿Quieres ver lo que hay detrás de mi fachada, Yoh? ¿Y porqué no me muestras lo que hay detrás de la tuya? ¿Qué hay detrás de tu sonrisa perenne, de tu risita tonta, detrás de esa actitud tan optimista?

- Sólo yo - repuso, y el encuentro de sus miradas fue como un choque de espadas -, y en mí existe muy poco que haya podido ocultar de ti. Sabes que no soy tan despistado, ni tan tonto, ni tan despreocupado y alegre como parezco; pero me gusta que la gente lo crea. Se sienten más en confianza conmigo, y eso, además de que me gusta, es una ventaja que como hombre y como shaman no puedo desperdiciar. Te consta que no soy un perezoso, aunque me encante quejarme. También sabes que no soy muy hablador que digamos, y que muy pocas veces suelo decir lo que pienso...

- Pues para lo poco que hablas, has dicho mucho - Anna parecía un poco inquieta.

- Ahora te toca hablar a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

- Lo que le dices a Len, por lo menos. Dudo que me digas lo que piensas, pero tendré el resto de mi vida para averiguarlo, así que me preocuparé por eso luego.

- Pues, hablamos de nuestros problemas...

- ¿Y cuál es tu problema? 

- Mi problema eres tú.

- ¿Yo? ¿Hablas de mí con Len? - preguntó, sorprendido - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado...

- ¿Y de qué creías que hablábamos? ¡Mi problema siempre has sido tú, con tu eterna carita feliz, primero sin querer sacar a colación el tema de la boda, y ahora con esta maldita indefinición de sentimientos que me ataca los nervios, me desespera, me...!

Fue interrumpida por el brusco movimiento del shaman de cabellos castaños, que se apoyó en un codo y la empujó hacia atrás, cambiando posiciones y haciendo que quedara tendida en el futón, con él prácticamente encima de ella aunque sin tocarla.

- ¿Ahora quién es la tonta? Sé que no soy lo mejor del mundo expresando mis sentimientos, aunque tú eres peor que yo, pero ¡apuesto a que todo el mundo puede verlo excepto tú!

- ¿Ver qué?

- Que te quiero, Anna.

Ella se quedó muy quieta, mirándolo como si lo viera por primera vez. 

Lenta, casi lánguidamente, la mano libre de Yoh se deslizó por el brazo de Anna, trazando un sendero de deliciosos escalofríos en su piel. Tomó su muñeca y la elevó hasta sus labios, capturando el punto sensible donde latía su pulso... su lengua acarició la suave piel mientras los largos mechones de su cabello castaño hacían cosquillas en su brazo desnudo.

Anna dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y sus ojos se encontraron. El calor surgió entre ellos con la fuerza de una llamarada, sorprendiéndola; nunca había sentido algo semejante, era como si el aire entre ellos estuviese cargado de electricidad. 

La respiración de la itako se aceleró y su aliento cálido abanicó el rostro de Yoh, que se inclinó más hacia ella y metió sus manos bajo la camisa, esta vez tocando y sintiendo los delicados huesos bajo la piel sedosa, y, más arriba, la suave carne tibia y palpitante de sus pechos. 

Entonces, y sólo entonces, se inclinó para besarla.

Un delicioso beso, poderoso y dulce. Anna ni siquiera consideró resistirse cuando la lengua de Yoh encontró la suya, la acarició y jugueteó con ella. Al contrario, gimió dentro de la boca masculina y respondió abiertamente, tocando y probando, saboreando.

Rompiendo el beso por un momento, el joven utilizó ambas manos para desabrochar lentamente los botones de la camisa, descubriendo la pálida piel. Cuando el beso al fin terminó, los labios de la chica estaban rojos e inflamados y se retorcía bajo la mirada de Yoh sobre sus pechos desnudos, sus pezones turgentes por la excitación.

Él se inclinó de nuevo, besando el cuello femenino. Después succionó la piel sensible, suavemente al principio y luego con más fuerza, al punto de que el pensamiento de que dejaría una marca permanente pasó por la mente nublada de Anna. Luego él se apartó de nuevo, pero sólo para soplar suavemente sobre el pecho de la joven; la súbita corriente de aire caliente la hizo estremecer y sus pezones se endurecieron aún más, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de su prometido.

_El sumiso es quien verdaderamente tiene el poder en sus manos. El dominio es sólo una ilusión._

La frase que había escuchado en algún programa de televisión vino a la mente de la chica, haciendo que una pregunta se formara...

¿Dónde y con quién había aprendido Yoh a hacer eso? La estaba dominando, manipulando... parecía saber exactamente qué hacer, en dónde y cómo tocarla para provocarle las reacciones más increíbles.

Se le olvidó pensar cuando las manos calientes del shaman cubrieron sus pechos, que parecieron ajustar perfectamente bajo sus palmas. Sus pulgares frotaron la piel entre ellos, y los párpados de Anna se cerraron cuando él apartó sus manos y bajó la cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento, uno de los rosados pezones desapareció en su boca. La rubia gimió de nuevo y sus manos se elevaron para enredarse en el cabello de su prometido, mientras que la lengua masculina se enroscaba alrededor del pequeño montículo de carne y sus dientes rozaban suavemente la piel alrededor, enviando sensaciones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

El calor insoportable que sentía parecía concentrarse entre sus piernas, humedeciendo su ropa interior. Oh, sí. Amaba lo que Yoh le estaba haciendo sentir. 

Cuando la lengua masculina se deslizó bajo sus pechos y comenzó a dibujar perezosos círculos alrededor de su ombligo, Anna tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir y sus dedos tiraron del cabello del joven con fuerza excesiva. Él no se quejó, sólo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a besarla en la boca, apoyando esta vez todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

Casi automáticamente, las piernas de la chica se separaron y rodearon la cintura de Yoh; algo de lo que él tomó ventaja inmediatamente, presionando y frotando sus caderas contra las de ella.

Esta vez ambos no se contuvieron y los jadeos y gemidos fueron perfectamente audibles en el silencio de la pequeña habitación, mientras los dos se movían creando una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos.

De pronto, Anna se congeló y se incorporó, quitándose de encima al shaman con un empujón tan fuerte que éste se salió del futón y acabó en el suelo.

- Oh, por todos los d... ¿qué? - preguntó él, confundido.

- Hay alguien afuera espiándonos. Puedo sentirlo - dijo la rubia, alterada. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que Yoh parecía hipnotizado y no la escuchaba.

... claro, era lógico, si estaba mirando su pecho, que no se había preocupado en cubrir al levantarse bruscamente del futón...

- ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡¡¡Eres un pervertido y un aprovechado!!!

- ¡Espera, Anna! Cielos, estoy tratando de pensar, y...

- Cuidado, podrías dañarte el poco cerebro que te queda - masculló venenosamente la sacerdotisa, abrochándose de nuevo el pijama.

- Está bien - gruñó el shaman, frustrado -, iré a ver quién es.

- ¡No! - el murmullo furioso lo detuvo cuando iba a levantarse, y un hilo de luz brilló debajo de la puerta, indicando que alguien había encendido la lámpara del pasillo - Espera - parecía concentrada -, no salgas. Ya sé quién es.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Hazme caso, caramba! - exclamó, irritada.

- Ya me estás ocultando cosas otra vez, ¿lo ves? - se quejó Yoh, haciendo ademán de meterse de nuevo en el futón con su prometida. Ésta le lanzó una mirada de hielo - No me digas que no puedo quedarme...

- Puedes, porque no quiero que intervengas en lo que sucede afuera. Pero vamos a DORMIR, ¿has entendido? - se levantó y caminó hacia el armario, del cual sacó un futón extra que le lanzó a su prometido sin mucha ceremonia.

- Cruel como siempre - murmuró el shaman, extendiendo el futón al lado del otro, con una leve sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y desmentía sus palabras.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - atacó la rubia, de mal humor - El hecho de que hayamos... de que... de que haya pasado _ esto _- sonrojo -, no significa que vas a poder hacer lo que te dé la gana conmigo de ahora en adelante, ¡que te quede claro!

- ¡Hey! Que yo no te puse una pistola en la cabeza! Hablas como si te hubiera obligado... y como si no te hubiera gustado... - de nuevo había un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Yoh. Ya se había metido en su futón cuando Anna regresó al suyo, no sin antes darle un buen coscorrón - ¡Ay!

- Ya mañana tendrás que contestarme unas cuantas preguntas... y antes de que repitas que te oculto cosas, se trata de un secreto que no es mío.

- Como tú digas - dijo el joven, contento, arropándose a su lado. 

Anna no se quejó esta vez, y aunque estaba inquieta, pronto se quedó pacíficamente dormida bajo la mirada de su prometido.

***************************

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo...

La sombra en la puerta de la habitación de Anna se movió, tratando de captar algún sonido proveniente del interior.

De pronto, la luz del pasillo se encendió, deslumbrando al espía. Cuando éste se recobró del impacto súbito de la luz en sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con alguien que lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Len Tao.

- ¿Qué demonios haces espiando a Anna, Horohoro?

- Yo... yo - el ainu lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. ¡Tenía que ser precisamente Len quien lo atrapara espiando!

- ¡Sabía que eras un baboso, pero no imaginaba que fueras un voyeur!

- Espera... no es como tú piensas... fui al baño, y luego cuando me iba a dormir, vi a Yoh entrar y...

- ¡Aún peor! ¿Qué no puedes dejar que tenga un momento de intimidad con su prometida? Debería darte vergüenza, siendo un huésped en la casa... defraudar su buena fe...

- ¡Oye! - barbotó el joven peliazul, incorporándose de la muy poco digna posición que tenía en el piso, y optando por enojarse para cubrir su bochorno.

- ¡No grites! - masculló Len en un tono peligrosamente rudo - Hablaremos afuera.

- ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¡No voy a permitir que me regañes! ¡Si quieres pelea la vamos a tener, chinito!

- Por lo pronto - a pesar de su menor estatura y corpulencia, Len no estaba intimidado en lo más mínimo por las amenazas de Horohoro: lo agarró firmemente por un brazo y lo condujo hacia afuera - saldrás de aquí y los dejarás dormir o lo que sea que hagan EN PAZ.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no quiero hablar contigo! - murmuró Horohoro, nervioso, tratando de soltarse; pero no podía hacerlo sin armar escándalo, porque el joven chino lo tenía bien sujeto.

- Pues lo vas a hacer, o al menos me vas a escuchar. Eso sí que será una novedad, ¿no?

**Próximo capítulo: Hielo y Fuego**

**N.A.: **Well, it's done. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado smutty, porque ... es que no quiero apresurar las cosas entre los chicos, todo a su tiempo xD. Jo, la frase del sumiso no me pude resistir a ponerla... verán, es que soy fanática a muerte de CSI, y en el capítulo más reciente que vi, Lady Heather, una madame experta en "terapias sexuales" de bondage y sadomasoquismo, decía esa frase o una parecida como un mantra... en la sumisión se esconde un poder enorme, y ése me parece que es el caso de Yoh. Pareciendo el más débil y sumiso, esconde una fuerza superior a la de cualquiera. 

Anna parece dominar a Yoh, pero si se fijan bien en realidad es él quien siempre tiene control de la situación; por eso pensé en esa frase mientras escribía xDDDDDDDDD. Espero no haberme pasado de tueste con el fluffy lime... pero no me culpen, sepan que cuando escribí esa parte escuchaba esta canción ^^:

_ We got the afternoon, you got this room for two _

_ One thing I've left to do: discover me, discovering you _

One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and your bubble gum tongue

_ Your body is a wonderland _

Your body is a wonder; I'll use my hands

Your body is a wonderland.

**K**.: AHHHHHH, y como no sé si podré subir el 14 antes del miércoles, dedico este capítulo a Rally, de cumpleaños el día 23 xDDDDDDDDD. Besos, Rallyta!!! Espero que entiendas que no podía poner el cuasi-porno que había hecho xD.


	14. Hielo y Fuego

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XIV**

**Hielo y Fuego**

********************************

Aroma a tierra mojada por la llovizna. Concierto de grillos. La plateada luz de la luna bañando el porche de la casa Asakura. Dos atractivos jóvenes se hallaban en él, uno sentado en la escalerilla y el otro recostado en la pared a un par de metros de distancia...

Muy romántico, ¿verdad?

Pues ni tanto...

_¡Ay noooooooo...! Mi suerte perra... tenía que encontrarme justamente **él**..._

Horohoro estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos contra los escalones. ¡En mala hora se le había ocurrido seguir a Yoh!

Por algo se había inventado la consabida frase "la curiosidad mató al gato"... él y Pilika eran idénticos en ese aspecto: siempre deseosos de enterarse de todo, y más aún de lo que no debían; su curiosidad debía ser satisfecha al costo que fuera.

Bien, ahora estaba a punto de pagarlas todas en una.

No es que tuviera miedo de Len (_¡para nada!_, se dijo, meneando la cabeza), pero la presencia del joven chino siempre le imponía y le hacía sentirse nervioso y cortado como un escolar en plena exposición en el colegio.

Horohoro no podía decir que le tuviera miedo, y esto no se debía al hecho de que él fuera más alto y aparentemente mucho más fuerte que Len; simplemente no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias como lo habían hecho unos cuantos antes que él.

Sabía perfectamente que el chinito era un guerrero bastante más que capaz de entablar una lucha con él e incluso ganarle. Hacía mucho que sabía que podía ser un error mortal subestimar a aquel joven hosco de ojos dorados...

Como la miel, como el sol...

_¿DORADOS? ¿De dónde diablos salió eso?_

_¿Y desde cuándo te has vuelto poeta? ¿De dónde sacas esas ridiculeces?_

Horohoro se removió, inquieto. Si antes se había sentido algo intimidado en presencia de Len, últimamente había comenzado a sentirse más extraño que nunca, y a pensar cosas extrañas que creía olvidadas... al extremo de que quedarse a solas con el joven chino le resultaba verdaderamente insoportable.

El porqué de todo esto era un misterio para el ainu.

Desde el momento en el que se conocieron siempre habían andado a la greña, pero habían aprendido a respetarse e incluso se habían salvado la vida mutuamente en más de un par de ocasiones. Len se había comportado como un verdadero amigo, y Horo había hecho lo mismo por él. 

Sin embargo, no lograban llevarse bien. Aunque admiraba sus cualidades, a Horohoro le irritaba la actitud de superioridad y prepotencia de la que Len hacía gala a menudo; y a éste era evidente que el descaro, la impulsividad y la boca floja del ainu le molestaban MUCHO.

Un ejemplo perfecto era este momento: el joven peliazul agarrado con las manos en la masa en un acto que sólo podía calificarse de vergonzoso, y precisamente por la persona a la que menos quería ver.

Porque no quería verlo, ¿verdad?

Decidió que era mejor hablar y no seguir pensando, porque entonces sí que querría golpearse la cabeza con los escalones.

- ¿Puedes decirme de una vez lo que tengas que decirme? - trató no sonar demasiado quejumbroso, pero tiritaba en la escueta camiseta y los shorts con los que dormía, y las medias blancas que llevaba no eran abrigo para el frío de la noche - ¡Tengo frío!

- Te está bien empleado, por sinvergüenza. ¿Cómo te atreves a comportarte así con la gente, y más aún con la que te ha abierto las puertas de su casa sin reparos? ¡Con Yoh y con Anna, nada menos!

El rostro del ainu se encendió por la vergüenza.

- ¡Vale, vale ya, estoy consciente de que lo que hice está mal! ¡Pero tú no tienes derecho a reprocharme!

- Cualquiera que fuera amigo de ellos tendría derecho a hacerlo...

- ¿...y lo dices tú, que te encontrabas con Anna en el parque?

- Si vuelves a insinuar alguna cochinada de ésas te voy a partir la cara... - la voz de Len era cortante como el acero.

- ¡No estoy insinuando nada! A lo mejor estabas tratando de darle celos a Yoh, o qué sé yo...

- Y si así fue, ¿qué tendrías tú que ver en eso?

- Que no está bien. Confieso que padezco de una curiosidad enorme y que siempre ando metiéndome donde no me llaman, y que hago mal, etcétera. Pero eso de meterle porquerías en la cabeza a Yoh... - dijo agresivamente, volviéndose a mirar al joven que seguía recostado contra la pared. 

Éste meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua en un gesto irritado, pero cuando miró al ainu su expresión se había suavizado.

- Olvídalo. No tengo cinco años, así que no me voy a justificar ni a ponerme contigo en ese jueguito de "quién lo hizo peor" El caso es que lo que has hecho es muy feo y tienes que escarmentar de una buena vez para que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿entiendes?.

- Es que... es que... - Horohoro se ablandó visiblemente ante la actitud conciliadora de Len - ¡es que no lo puedo evitar! Trato, pero es más fuerte que yo...

- Pues te vas a meter en un buen lío si sigues así - se apartó de la pared y se acercó al joven peliazul, sentándose a su lado en los escalones. El chico se estremeció, pero no dijo esta boca es mía -. ¿Te imaginas si en lugar de encontrarte yo, te hubiera sorprendido la propia Anna?

Horo se congeló. Si Anna lo hubiera descubierto...

... ¡podía haberse dado por muerto ahí mismo!

- ¿Lo ves? - preguntó el joven chino, divertido al ver cómo el terror a la famosa cólera de la itako se transparentaba en el rostro del ainu - Me extraña que no haya percibido tu presencia. Quizás estaba muy... ocupada para notarlo, pero debes estar muy consciente de algo...

- ¿...qué?

- De que te has salvado por los pelos, HOTOHOTO - equivocó el nombre como siempre lo hacía para molestarle, pero el aludido no reaccionó, estaba muy pensativo -. Si te llega a agarrar espiándola, y precisamente después de todo lo mal que la ha pasado con Yoh, te podías dar por muerto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que no fue precisamente incómodo porque Horo estaba pensativo y Len estaba simplemente mirándolo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me he quedado con el menor de los dos males? - preguntó de pronto el ainu, con sorprendente agudeza.

Len lo miró con los ojos amarillentos agrandados por el asombro y acto seguido se echó a reír.

A carcajadas...

O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hey, chinito, ¿estás bien? - Horohoro estaba casi en estado de shock al ver a Len prácticamente echando el hígado a carcajadas.

- ¡¡¡¿¿Que si estoy...??!!! - la risa se convirtió en un acceso de tos que alarmó aún más al peliazul.

Éste hizo lo más indicado en la medicina popular de emergencia: palmear la espalda del afectado.

Pero claro, cuando las palmadas terapéuticas en cuestión las da un gigante musculoso que no mide su fuerza, esto puede tener efectos contraproducentes...

... así que Len, ahogado por la risa y tomado por sorpresa, terminó estampado en el pasto frente al porche, con la boca llena de hierba. 

Horohoro ni siquiera se rió, como solía hacer cada vez que alguien se caía en su presencia; en lugar de eso, corrió y se arrodilló junto al otro joven, preocupado, volviéndolo boca arriba.

- ¡¡Ay, no!! ¡¡Se me pasó la mano!! ¡¡Lo siento, de veras!!

El joven chino abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo vengativo al otro en plena cara, cuando súbitamente quedó cautivado por la inusual expresión preocupada en los ojos del ainu.

A éste le pasaba tres cuartos de lo mismo. De pronto estaba inmóvil arrodillado en el pasto, mirando al caído Len como si no lo hubiera visto nunca en su vida.

Sus ojos _**sí**_ eran dorados. Ni la luna podía opacar con sus rayos el fulgor de aquellas magníficas y fieras pupilas, ni la palidez de porcelana de su piel, ni la aristocrática y orgullosa belleza de su rostro.

Por primera vez Horohoro lo miraba a la luz de los sentimientos extraños que lo habían invadido desde hacía tiempo, y que habían renacido con fuerza al volverlo a ver. Era una sensación agradable y a la vez profundamente aterradora descubrir que deseaba hundirse en las profundidades de los ojos de su amigo/rival...

...¡¡¡Que era UN HOMBRE!!!

_No señor, esto no puede estar pasando, a mí me gustan las chicas, esto no está pasando, nononono..._

Pero sí que estaba pasando. Lo que sentía no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Y, o mucho se equivocaba, o la expresión en el rostro que su mente acababa de calificar como "hermoso" era de anhelo...

_¿Porqué me mira así, como si yo le gustara?_

_¿Será que le gusto? _

_......¡Ay no! ¡Si él es un chico, y yo también! Nononono, ¿será que él es...?_

_¡Pero qué diablos me importa si lo es! ¡Yo no lo soy y eso me basta! ¡Levántate, Horo! ¡YA!_

A pesar de toda esta discusión de las voces dentro de su cabeza, no logró que su cuerpo obedeciera a las órdenes imperiosas que su mente confundida trataba de darle. Seguía arrodillado al lado de Len, sin poder moverse y sin poder resistirse al hechizo de aquella mirada que lo estaba haciendo sentir de golpe todas aquellas cosas que había tratado de olvidar.

Porque sí, diablos, cuando eran apenas adolescentes había sentido cierta atracción por Len, atracción que corría parejas con el antagonismo que existía entre ellos, y que muchas veces se había manifestado en forma violenta. 

En ese entonces se alarmó al darse cuenta, pero trató de no pensar mucho en ello, y lo logró hasta cierto punto por varias razones; entre ellas que aún era demasiado joven y tomaba las cosas a la ligera, como algo que se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Pero no se le había pasado.

El relegar voluntariamente las cosas que te molestan al rincón más recóndito de tu mente, no garantiza que éstas no volverán a salir a la luz y probablemente con un poder aún mayor para perturbarte.

Todos tenemos esqueletos encerrados en los armarios de nuestras mentes, y la atracción por Len era el más sombrío de los secretos de Horohoro. Y, por supuesto, ahora estaba saliendo a la luz con más fuerza que nunca.

_... ¿"saliendo del clóset", Horo?_

_¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!! ¡¡¡Que yo no soy así!!!_

_Entonces, ¿porqué estás haciendo **esto**?_

_¿Qué diablos...?_

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, el ainu se había inclinado hasta que su rostro estuvo a un par de centímetros del de Len.

A esa distancia podía sentir la cálida respiración del joven chino abanicando su rostro, y de pronto ya no tenía NADA de frío a pesar de estar en medio del jardín, a las tantas de la noche y escasamente vestido.

La respiración de ambos se había acelerado hasta casi volverse un jadeo, con el mismo ritmo e intensidad, a un mismo _tempo_, casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Se acercó más, y más, hasta que sus labios prácticamente rozaron los de Len. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y cada uno era incapaz de discernir si lo que veía en la mirada del otro era deseo, temor o una mezcla de los dos.

Horohoro sentía la garganta seca, los ojos le ardían, sentía que se consumía...

... estaba a punto de besar a Len...

¡¡¡¿¿¿A LEN???!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

El alarido del peliazul retumbó en el jardín (y a buen seguro también en la casa) cuando se echó hacia atrás violentamente para romper el hechizo que los tenía cautivos.

Casi por arte de magia, el gentío de costumbre hizo acto de presencia en el porche con una celeridad asombrosa.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? - la voz de un soñoliento Ryu fue la primera que se dejó escuchar. Esta vez llevaba un extravagante batín púrpura con corazones bordados, y se veía más ridículo que nunca.

_Diablos, ¿es que nadie duerme en esta casa?_, pensó Len, frustrado y molesto, comenzando a levantarse del pasto. 

_¿Y de qué burdel saca este imbécil la ropa que usa para dormir?_

A unos metros, Horohoro intentó incorporarse. Había acabado cayendo al pasto y golpeándose el brazo con una piedra debido a la violencia con la que se había separado del joven chino. Un moretón comenzaba a formarse en su brazo y su rostro tenía una expresión sombría que no le cuadraba.

- No pasa nada - contestó el ainu.

- ¡No me digan que se estaban peleando otra vez! - se quejó Pilika, corriendo al lado de su hermano y examinando el golpe, al mismo tiempo que le administraba un buen coscorrón.

- ¡Ay! ¡Pilika!

- Pues bonita hora han escogido - bostezó Manta -. Por lo visto muy pocos aquí queremos de veras dormir...

- Y... ¿qué hacían en el pasto? ¿Y porqué no habíamos escuchado el sonido de la "pelea" antes? - preguntó la peliteñida Suisei, ataviada esta vez con un camisón blanco semitransparente que dejaba mucho menos a la imaginación que el ya famoso teddy verde de la ocasión anterior. Su tono dejaba entrever una sospecha, y la mirada de sus ojos verdes era desagradablemente aguda al posarse sobre Len.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, señorita - Anna apareció en el vano de la puerta, seguida por un Yoh todavía medio dormido. Una mirada al "atuendo" de la pelirroja bastó para que su voz y su mirada se volvieran de hielo.

- Lo es cuando no dejan dormir - se quejó muy bajito Tamao, abrazando a su oso.

- ¿Lo ves? La niña rosa me da la razón - apuntó Suisei triunfante, y la "niña rosa" en cuestión se encogió al escucharla -, y es que además es sospechoso, yo no creo que hayan estado peleando...

- ¿Quieres callarte, Sherlock? - espetó Len, de muy mal humor - Sea lo que sea no es asunto tuyo, y no necesitamos una metomentodo que se cree detective porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. ¿Porqué no sigues con lo tuyo y te pones a vagar por los pasillos buscando tropezarte con algún hombre?

O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar la descarga del joven chino, cuya voz, más que insolente, estaba llena de veneno. Nunca lo habían visto ser tan deliberadamente grosero. Suisei se merecía que le dijeran algunas verdades, pero nunca hubieran imaginado que sería Len quien lo haría.

La aludida tenía la boca tan abierta que casi se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

- Vale, basta ya. - terció Anna, acabando con el silencio sepulcral que había seguido a las palabras de Len - Todo el mundo a dormir... en sus RESPECTIVAS habitaciones - dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo de "respectivas".

Todos comenzaron a entrar, respondiendo a la autoridad de la itako y al sueño que hacía cabecear a más de uno. Yoh la miró con ojos suplicantes, pero la rubia no se conmovió y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Te vas a tu habitación - masculló, de forma que no la oyeran los demás -, mañana tienes que darme una explicación y más te vale que sea buena.

- ¿Explicación? Pero, ¿de qué? ¿No lo habíamos aclarado todo?

- Me niego a enojarme ahora, quiero dormir. Hablaremos mañana - su voz era gélida, e Yoh se dio por vencido.

Los últimos en entrar fueron ella, Manta y Len. Antes de irse cada uno a su habitación, sus miradas se cruzaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo salió mal? - preguntó la itako, preocupada. Len tenía muy mala cara.

- No tan mal, parecía que iba a pasar algo, pero... en fin, parece que esto va a ser aún más difícil de lo que yo pensaba...

- Bien, procura dormir. Tienes cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

- Buenas noches, Anna. Espero que puedas dedicarme algo de tu tiempo mañana porque necesito desahogarme con alguien... ah, buenas noches, Manta - dijo de pronto, recordando que el pequeñín se encontraba aún allí, observando el intercambio con los ojos muy abiertos (como siempre ^^).

- Buenas noches, Len.- el joven se fue pasillo abajo.- Buenas noches, Anna.

- Buenas noches. Y más vale que no te dé por comadrear respecto a Len y a mí. No quiero que le metas cosas en la cabeza a Yoh pero por mi parte estoy tranquila, no tengo nada que ocultar; al menos no de él, ¿has entendido, cabezón?

- Ssssí, Anna - contestó Manta, asombrado.

La rubia siempre se las ingeniaba para dejarlo de piedra.

** Próximo capítulo: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

A todas(os) las(os) que pedían el HoroxLen, no sé si les ha gustado, pero entiendan que no estamos hablando de chicos promiscuos que se van a lanzar de una xD, además, ya vemos que para que algo suceda Horo va a tener que superar su problema de orgullo, más que de homofobia xDDDDDD.

_Laila Doremi:_ ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Y sí, soy fan a muerte de CSI, adoro esa serie y nunca me la pierdo, estoy haciendo una página dedicada a ella. De por sí me encantan los policiales (me gustan series como Law & Order UVE y Criminal Intent, no me parezco mucho al común de las mujeres, que sólo les gustan cosas como Charmed o Buffy xD - confieso que odio a este par de series en particular -), pero éste es sumamente especial, uno aprende mucho y de una forma muy amena para quienes nos gusta el suspense realista, el misterio y la sangre de verdad, y no la que sacan los "vampiros" de las gargantas de los adolescentes xD... y confieso que se me cae la baba por Grissom, es el primer madurito que me llama la atención en la tele... smart is sexy! CSI Miami no me llama mucho la atención, quizás porque el personal es más anodino (sinceramente algunas actuaciones, como la de la forense y la de la rubita ésta tipo miss américa dejan mucho que desear) y menos interesante, aunque los casos suelen ser casi tan interesantes como los de la serie original. Ah, y no te preocupes, que me encanta cuando la gente me escribe largo y tendido, aunque últimamente no me da casi tiempo ni de contestar el correo personal xDDDDDDDD.

_Rally:_ Toma HoroxLen!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Ahora la idea de un trío con los deliciosos gemelitos Asakura no se me quita de la la cabeza y tú eres la culpable, Rally... sueño despierta con Yoh y Hao...

_Suisei Lady Dragon:_ Gracias, Suis!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y la historia en general. Sabes que también me gustan las tuyas un montón ^^

_A todos:_ gracias por las reviews, los quiero un montón ^^. Ah, y necesito que me aconsejen, empecé a escribir un pequeño HaoxYoh (culpa de Rally) pero no sé si publicarlo, me da cosita, aunque no es demasiado violento tendré por fuerza que subirlo como R. ¿Qué opinan?


	15. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XV**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

********************************

Anna despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar su habitación. Sin detenerse a pensar en los eventos de la noche anterior, se levantó, siguió su rutina de aseo personal y luego abrió su armario para sacar la ropa que usaría.

El armario, por supuesto, estaba lleno de ropa negra, con algún que otro toque de color. La itako se decidió por uno de sus tradicionales vestidos de tirantes y se lo puso, luego se sentó frente al pequeño tocador para peinarse y chequear su apariencia.

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

La exclamación sobresaltada brotó de su garganta casi sin pensar. ¿Cómo iba a salir así?

En el lado derecho de su cuello había una marca violácea que resaltaba notablemente contra su blanca piel.

El beso de Yoh.

De inmediato, la rubia sintió que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo al recordar vívidamente cómo había sido hecha esa marca, y se estremeció.

Tratando de controlar sus emociones, tornó a enfadarse con su prometido. Precisamente respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones, porque había cosas que ella no entendía.

Y diablos, ¿cómo iba a cubrir la marca? ¿No podía el chico haber dejado su huella en _otra _ parte, una que la gente no viera?

Anna se sonrojó. De hecho, Yoh sí que había dejado marcas en otras partes de su cuerpo que no solía mostrar; marcas que no eran visibles sobre la piel pero que ella sentía cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado entre los dos. Si antes había sentido nerviosismo cuando él la rozaba o la tocaba casualmente en público, ahora iba a ser cien mil veces peor.

Pero vamos, ¿qué hacer con la marca?

Su cabello, aunque le llegaba a los hombros, no la cubría. Con cualquier movimiento de su cabeza, la marca era perfectamente visible aún a través de algunos delicados mechones rubios.

Rebuscó en su guardarropa. Podía usar un pañuelo alrededor del cuello, pero ya lo había hecho el día anterior y no le apetecía repetir. Ninguno de sus collares cubría la marca, la mayor parte de sus prendas eran de cuello abierto... y cuando regresara del instituto tendría que pasar por casa de los abuelos de Yoh para hablar con ellos.

Definitivamente ** no** podía presentarse así.

Después de mucho revolver el armario, encontró una blusa sin mangas, de cuello alto, que cubría la marca. El problema era que por tener un par de años de comprada le quedaba un poquitín demasiado ajustada, sobre todo en la parte del busto, pero tendría que servir por hoy; así que se la puso con un par de cómodos pantalones negros, se calzó las sandalias y, tras respirar hondo, se dirigió al comedor.

*************************

La rutina diaria comenzaba en la casa Asakura con el desayuno en el comedor. Los ocupantes de la casa, generalmente sólo Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Ryu y a veces Manta, devoraban la comida preparada por el único de ellos que cocinaba realmente bien. 

Tanto Yoh como Manta eran verdaderos desastres y su comida era apenas tolerable; Anna, en las escasas ocasiones en las que se decidía a cocinar, demostraba un nivel bastante aceptable, y Tamao era bastante buena. Pero era Ryu quien hacía verdaderas maravillas en la cocina, por lo que casi siempre resultaba ser el cocinero designado.

Esta mañana había tenido que cocinar para más gente y por eso lucía algo mustio cuando colgó su delantal de corazones en el gancho detrás de la puerta y se sentó a la mesa, pero no por ello dejó de fijarse en lo que hacía todo el mundo.

Tamao lucía casi tan mustia como él. Era evidente que el anuncio de las próximas nupcias no le había sentado nada bien, y jugueteaba con la comida en su plato; Manta y Pilika, a su lado, trataban inútilmente de animarla contándole alguna anécdota graciosa.

Yoh conversaba con el taciturno señor Takehito, o al menos lo intentaba, porque éste era hombre de pocas palabras y él mismo estaba algo distraído; su mirada no dejaba de vagar por la mesa y de mirar de vez en cuando a Anna, que estaba sentada junto a él pero hablaba con Len en voz baja.

Éste hablaba con ella, pero de vez en cuando su mirada también vagaba hasta centrarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa, en el que estaban Suisei y Horohoro. No obstante, el joven chino aparecía tan compuesto como siempre, era imposible deducir de su rostro algo más que el hecho de que estaba terriblemente contrariado, y eso en sí no era raro.

Suisei trataba de conversar con Horohoro (o más bien de sacarle algo), pero éste estaba más huraño que nunca jamás. No había hecho ningún chiste a costa de los presentes y tenía la vista clavada en su plato, aunque apenas si había probado la comida. De por sí esto último ya era suficiente como para temer que el ainu estuviera enfermo, porque era el que más la apreciaba.

¿Estaría enfermo?

Pero, ¿de qué?

Espera, espera. La noche anterior había tenido un altercado con Len, ¿no? Pero eso no era raro entre ellos, ya que siempre estaban cual perro y gato, desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Así que no podía ser eso, ¿o sí?

O.O!

Recordó las palabras de la pelirroja. Había dicho algo acerca de que no creía que hubieran estado peleando, palabras ante las cuales el ainu había palidecido y el joven chino la había reprendido groseramente...

O.o!!!!!!!!!!!

De pronto, Ryu se atragantó con el bocado que comía, y Tamao, que estaba a su lado, acudió solícita a palmearle la espalda.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron con diferentes grados de alarma, pero al ver que la tormenta pasaba volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.

- Me llevan todos los diablos...

- Se te ve. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche con...?

- ¡No menciones nombres! - el tono de Len, aunque bajo, tenía tintes histéricos.

- Tranquilo, deja la paranoia. Soy yo, Anna, ¿recuerdas? Haremos algo: me darás un aventón al instituto y hablaremos. ¿Te parece?

- Está bien. Necesito sacar esto de mi sistema o me volveré loco. - repuso sombrío - Espero que le hayas dicho a Yoh que sólo somos amigos; no es que le tenga miedo, pero no quiero pensar que va a saltarme a la yugular en cualquier momento.

- Lo hice, sí.

- Entonces, ¿porqué nos está mirando como si fuéramos especímenes deformes en un frasco de laboratorio?

- ¿Lo está haciendo? - preguntó Anna, sorprendida, y se volvió hacia su prometido, que estaba a su derecha, captándolo justo un segundo antes de que sus ojos dejaran de mirarla y se clavaran en su plato.

- No sé qué le dijiste pero no creo que haya surtido efecto. Me parece que sin querer hemos logrado que se ponga de veras celoso...

- Pues que se friegue. También él me debe una explicación - dijo la rubia con firmeza.

- Claro que puedo equivocarme y quizás está celoso porque no quiere que te miren... realmente, Anna, ¿no está un poquito ceñida esa blusa? Se te ve más grande el pecho... - susurró el joven chino, con toda la cachaza del mundo.

Anna enrojeció violentamente. La única excusa en la que pudo pensar para no reventarle la cabeza a golpes a Len fue que se armaría todo un escándalo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has estado mirando esa parte de mí con tanta insistencia como para decir eso? Creí que te gustaban los hombres.

- Para el carro, amiga. No he tenido novia pero mis... escasas experiencias han sido con mujeres, y la única vez que me he sentido atraído hacia alguien de mi propio sexo he tenido la mala suerte de enamorarme. Y ha sido de ese cabeza hueca que está sentado al otro lado de la mesa - su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir...?

- Que la belleza fue hecha para admirarse, Anna, y tú eres muy hermosa. Lo cual no quiere decir que me gustes de la forma que sugieres, ni que quiera contigo, ni nada por el estilo.

El enfado de la rubia se desvaneció por completo y una sonrisa leve curvó sus labios, aunque aún estaba sonrojada.

-Vaya, pues gracias. Es un verdadero cumplido viniendo de ti.

Terminaron de desayunar y Tamao y Pilika se quedaron a recoger los platos. 

Anna se fue a su habitación y estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir cuando de pronto unos brazos la rodearon, sorprendiéndola, y se encontró apretada contra el cuerpo cálido y duro de su prometido.

- ¡Yoh! ¿Qué haces?

- No me has dado mi beso de buenos días, Annita...

La itako trató con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse a la debilidad que la invadía, pero era inútil intentarlo cuando estaba prácticamente adherida al cuerpo masculino y podía sentir los labios de Yoh acariciando su oreja y su aliento agitando sus cabellos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te doy yo besos de buenos días? - su voz sonó más áspera que de costumbre.

¡Estaba prácticamente _derritiéndose_ en los brazos del shaman!

- Desde hoy. Es más, debías haberlo hecho desde ayer, porque ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos y en un mes serás mi esposa - la voz del joven delataba una sonrisa.

¡Estaba riéndose de su debilidad! ¡De ella! ¡El colmo!

Anna hervía de rabia, lo cual no le hacía nada de bien a su sistema nervioso, ya de por sí bastante afectado por la cercanía excesiva del elemento más perturbador de todos. De pronto, su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para que recordara una táctica más efectiva...

- Basta ya de juegos, Yoh. Por favor - el tono de ruego funcionó a la perfección: el abrazo se aflojó bastante. 

La rubia tenía planeado patear hacia atrás y soltarse, pero una cosa era lo que su mente había planeado y otra muy distinta que su cuerpo obedeciera.

Porque no obedeció. En lugar de ello, se quedó allí mismo, sin moverse y hecha un manojo de nervios, rabia y deseos de... bueno, no sabía de qué.

Así que un instante después giró su cabeza hacia un lado y permitió que su prometido la besara. Fue un beso muy suave, tibio y breve que la dejó con ganas de más, aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido ante nadie.

- ¿Lo ves? No te dolió - la sonrisa dulce de siempre animó el rostro de Yoh.

- Idiota - murmuró Anna, estremecida, luchando un poco para liberarse. Él la dejó ir sin problemas y ella le dio la espalda, comenzando a meter sus útiles de trabajo en el bolso con manos ligeramente temblorosas - ¿No tienes algo más que hacer aparte de estar parado allí mirándome?

- Tengo clase a las diez. Es temprano. En la tarde iré a trabajar con Manta ¿Tú ya te vas?

- Sí, Len me dará el aventón - de inmediato escuchó que Yoh resoplaba -, y no empieces.

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé, perdóname por ser una persona normal y sentirme celoso porque mi prometida pasa mucho tiempo con uno de mis amigos - el tono del shaman era particularmente ácido - ¿No podrías darme una pista al menos de qué es lo que te traes con Len?

- ¿Para qué? No podrías ayudarle.

- ¿...y tú sí? ¿Cómo?

- Escuchándolo. Aunque no lo creas, soy una persona comprensiva - tomó el bolso, se lo echó al hombro y se volvió hacia él -. Mira, Yoh, me gustaría contártelo, pero es un secreto que no me pertenece; es de Len, me lo ha confiado y no pienso traicionarle. Quizás piensas que soy desleal al no decírtelo, pero ya te lo dirá él si gusta. Te lo repito: no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¿vale?

- Vale, está bien. Respeto eso, pero no esperes que me guste el asunto de buenas a primeras - el joven se pasó la mano por los cabellos, desordenándolos. Anna, automáticamente, tomó un peine de encima del tocador y comenzó a tratar de peinarlo, deteniéndose al ver que Yoh no podía contener la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¡Es que no puedes evitar ser tierna conmigo! ¡Pobre Annita! - todo esto salió entrecortado por las carcajadas, y la famosa venita de marras se marcó de inmediato en la sien de la rubia.

- ¿Todo esto simplemente porque no soporto el desorden y estaba tratando de arreglarte? ¡Si sigues burlándote te vas a arrepentir!

- Oh, vamos, Annita, ¡si me adoras!

La itako se disponía a arrearle un tortazo con todas las de la ley cuando en el vano de la puerta, que Yoh había dejado abierta, apareció Tamao con cara de "porqué a mí".

- Perdonen la interrupción - dijo con una vocecita mínima, sonrojándose al máximo -, pero el señor Len dice que si la señorita Anna no se apresura, la va a dejar.

- No pasa nada. Gracias, Tamao - dijo la aludida, y de inmediato la pelirosada desapareció de la vista de ambos.

- Parece que Tamao no se está tomando las cosas todo lo bien que pensábamos...

- Dale tiempo, Yoh. Ha estado suspirando por ti toda la vida, ¿qué esperabas? Creo que se ha sentido afectada de nuevo por lo de la fecha de la boda... ya con fecha fijada, las cosas parecen definitivas.

- No "parecen", Anna. Lo son y punto - el tono de Yoh era firme y terminante, e hizo que a la rubia el corazón le brincara dentro del pecho. Lo adoraba cuando se portaba así... pero en fin, lo adoraba de todas maneras, incluso cuando se portaba como un pelmazo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la bocina del auto de Len.

- Tengo que irme ya. Tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero ya veremos cuándo; tengo que pasar por casa de tus abuelos cuando regrese del instituto en la tarde, así que no sé a qué horas llegue.

- Ya me gustaría a mí saber de qué va esa conversación. Anoche me dijiste que había algo que debía explicarte, y por más que me estrujo el cerebro no alcanzo a recordar qué fue lo que dije para que me pidas explicaciones...

- Pues... es algo serio, pero no te preocupes mucho. Es algo que siento que debo saber... es personal - la itako respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Yoh la detuvo antes de que saliera y le plantó un beso largo y apasionado.

- Para el camino - dijo, con voz algo insegura, y empujó a una estupefacta Anna hasta el porche -, apúrate, Len te está esperando...

Como un autómata, ella caminó hasta el auto de Len y lo abordó.

- Vaya que tardaste... y tienes cara de estar en shock. ¿Estás bien?

- Sssssí. - musitó. Le tomó un par de minutos de ejercicios de respiración para recuperarse del beso y poder concentrarse en lo que la había llevado allí - Bien. ¿Me cuentas ahora qué pasó anoche?

- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezaré? Ah, sí, por el momento en el que sorprendí a Horohoro espiándolos a ti y a Yoh... pues bien, terminamos en el porche, como viste, teniendo una conversación bastante extraña. Yo lo regañé por espiarte, él protestó, luego dijo algo y yo me reí, terminé medio ahogado de risa y entonces él, tratando de ayudarme, me dio una palmada. Terminé comiendo hierba del jardín, él fue a ayudarme, nos miramos y casi - énfasis en el casi - me besa. Entonces gritó, todos llegaron, y esta mañana, además de andar por ahí como un zombi, no se dignó a dirigirme la palabra ni UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ. Fin.

Al terminar el escueto relato, Anna lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?

- Esto está fuerte, Len. ¿Pero era él quien iba a besarte? ¿Estás seguro?

- Pues... sí, lo estoy. Verás, yo estaba tendido en la hierba, y él se arrodilló junto a mí y nos miramos, y de pronto comenzó a inclinarse, con aquella expresión en la cara que...

- ... ya entendí, ya entendí, déjalo así. Demasiada información - la cara de la itako había enrojecido. Ya estaba rompiendo su propio récord de sonrojos en un solo día -. Pues... parece que vas a tener que superar el obstáculo más grande de todos: el propio Horohoro. Me da la impresión de que ha descubierto que le atraes... y no le gusta lo que ha descubierto.

- ¿Tratas de decirme es que está confundido por aquello de que le gusto y no soy una chica?

- Exactamente.

- Pero le gusto.

- Creo que sí. Horohoro, que siempre ha querido una novia y parece el parangón del macho grandote y seductor, ¿a punto de besar a un chico? - la rubia meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo - Y yo diría que eso no es de hoy; tienes que reconocer que a veces eres pedante e irritante, pero a él siempre le ha molestado más que a nadie tu actitud...

- Vaya, gracias - dijo con sarcasmo el joven -. Bien, bromas aparte, el hecho es que no sé qué hacer. Ya ves, ahora anda por ahí como en trance, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra, ¡y eso que yo no le hice nada!

- Tendrás que esperar.

- ¿Esperar? ¿Esperar qué? ¿A que vuelva a marcharse al norte y no pueda verlo más? - las manos de Len aferraron el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

- Esperar a que aclare sus ideas y sepa lo que quiere, Len. No creo que tarde tanto. Mientras tanto, tienes que hacer algo para que él comprenda que una relación contigo es viable, y tienes un mes para hacerlo porque se va a quedar hasta la boda. Respecto a cómo lo harás, en eso no puedo ayudarte. Rayos, bastante mal lo he pasado yo misma tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz con Yoh...

- Pero por lo visto anoche se estaban llevando muy bien, ¿eh, Anna?... ¡¡¡AAAAYYYYYY!!!

El formidable puño de la rubia acababa de estrellarse contra la mejilla del joven chino, haciendo que casi perdiera el control del auto... otra vez.

- Ya se está haciendo costumbre...

****************************

Horohoro estaba decididamente mal.

Andaba vagando por la casa cual alma en pena, pensando hasta que le dolía la cabeza, y no lograba aclarar sus ideas. Lo sucedido la noche anterior con Len le había movido el piso, literalmente, y había echado por tierra todas las convicciones a las que estaba tan apegado desde que era niño.

Finalmente había tenido que admitir que sentía una fuerte atracción por el joven chino. Peor aún, esa atracción siempre había estado allí, pero sólo ahora había estallado con una fuerza que lo hacía tambalearse de sólo pensarlo.

Y Len... no había reaccionado tampoco de la forma en que él esperaba. Él hubiera esperado que lo empujara, que se apartara de él con violencia, que lo golpeara... pero no había hecho nada de eso. Se había limitado a mirarlo con esos ojos dorados que lo hechizaban, como esperando, como deseando...

¡¡¡Pero no, no, no!!!

Tenía que hacer algo para sacar esas ideas de su cabeza. No sabía qué, pero algo. Y pronto.

** Próximo capítulo: Complicated**

**Nota:** Pobre Ryu. No creo que sea homófobo (qué va, con lo salido que es con las mujeres y... los niños :-P), pero me parece que la sola idea de una relación entre esos dos fue demasiado para él. Me pasé de tueste espiando en las conversaciones privadas, soy una metiche xDDD. En fin, este cap no es mucho, puro chisme; pero el 16 ya va a la mitad (probablemente lo postee el viernes) y me he reído algo ya con él. No me culpen por tardarme algo, que tengo trabajo xD. Pero, si no me ponen reviews suficientes, tendré que hacer huelga y dejar las cosas en suspenso, porque generalmente son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir o me dan ideas nuevas con las cuales aderezar el esquema que ya tengo en mi pobre cabeza ^^.

Así que... ¡reviews o huelga! Y no se valen las amenazas de muerte xDDDDDD.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews para el 14:

_SaKKuRi, Anna Asakura (Natalia), Anna-chan, dark-shaman, sakura himura:_ Pues bueno, gracias a todos: serán complacidos. El lunes pasado subí el más light de los dos HaoxYoh que hice, por supuesto que R (hice llorar a Rally con él, lo cual es bueno porque significa que logré mi cometido angst xD). Estaba dudando poner el otro (que es decididamente un NC-17 y para más inri está situado en el "presente" de SK, lo cual hace a los protagonistas aún adolescentes de 14 años - esto me causó problemas de ética xD -), pero creo que lo pondré hoy al mismo tiempo que este capítulo, y como R. Total, en la sección spanish hay muchos fics que tienen material suficiente para tener advertencias más fuertes y nadie dice nada, así que ¿para qué limitarme? Lo máximo que pueden hacer es quitarlo xDDDDDDDD. El ya posteado se llama ** Contigo**, el que voy a subir se llama **Completion** ^^. I'm poor. Don't sue me.

_AnnA CobaiN AsakurA:_ Vaya un espíritu acompañante interesante... y guapo xD. Gracias por los comentarios, no te preocupes que hay más lemon a la vista. ¿Clases pa escribir lemon? Mujer, no hay método para eso, sólo hay que leer mucho los que más te gusten, los que describan mejor sin ser groseros. Después de leer mucho lemon, te aseguro que sale solo xDDD. Te prometo leer tu fic, aunque ando fatal y apenas he podido leer alguno, ¡y hay tantos fics nuevos y con temas tan interesantes! U.U

Gracias también a _Hidrazaina_ (me gustaría conocerte ^^), a _Brenda-chan_,a_ Akire_, a _Bonis837 _y a _Xgirl_ por sus comentarios. ¡¡¡Gracias, _Suisei_!!! Me alegra que gracias a mi fanfic le hayas tomado gusto a esta serie y a sus personajes tan entrañables ^^.


	16. Complicated

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XVI**

**Complicated**

*************************

Sentado en el suelo de la terraza de la casa Asakura, en la que prácticamente había pasado todo el día echado sin hacer nada más que pensar, Horohoro mordisqueaba sin ganas una tostada fría, mirando el atardecer con aire melancólico. Por más que se estrujaba el cerebro, no daba con una solución a su problema.

No podía marcharse. Caramba, era la boda de Yoh, ¿cómo iba a irse después de haberle prometido que se quedaría?

Además, Pilika jamás lo perdonaría... y conociendo a su hermana, sabía que encontraría las maneras más creativas posibles para hacer que se arrepintiera y que jamás lo olvidara.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a poder mirar a la cara a Len Tao día sí y día no, sin recordar aquel momento y lo que había sentido?

Se encontraba tan sumergido en aquel montón de pensamientos sombríos, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien salía a la terraza y se sentaba a su lado en el suelo, hasta que ese alguien habló.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sobresaltado, se volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con un par de luminosas pupilas verdes.

- No creo que puedas ayudarme, Suisei. No tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa, y aunque lo supieras no hay nada que puedas hacer...

- Me subestimas, primo - una luz maliciosa brilló en los ojos de la aludida.

- No digas eso. Puede que yo no sea la estrella más brillante en el firmamento, pero tengo las luces suficientes como para no meterme contigo, y eso incluye subestimarte...

- Pero lo estás haciendo ahora. Verás, yo sí sé lo que te pasa - la sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Horohoro la miró con una expresión de alarma. 

Suisei era una prima lejana, y él la había conocido de niña. Ya entonces se distinguía por ser especialmente maliciosa, irónica y molesta; y la educación que había tenido en el extranjero, sumada a su experiencia mundana moviéndose en el mundo del modelaje internacional, había agudizado y pulido su ingenio.

Era muy hermosa, resultaba divertido coquetear con ella, pero no podía dársele puerta franca porque su belleza corría parejas con su peligrosidad.

- Sí. A los demás pudo haberles engañado el cuento de la supuesta pelea, pero a mí no. No creas que no me di cuenta de la escenita que protagonizaste anoche con ese chico chino...

Al peliazul se le revolvió el estómago. ¡No era posible que precisamente ella se hubiese dado cuenta de todo! ¿Qué tanto sabía o sospechaba?

- Suisei...

- Desde el primer día me percaté de cómo te miraba, Horo. ¡Eres tan ingenuo! ¡Ni siquiera te dabas cuenta! - la pelirroja le dio un golpecito admonitorio en la rodilla y el ainu se estremeció - Por supuesto que anoche, cuando te escuché gritar y luego los vi con aquellas caras largas, me figuré lo que había pasado. El chinito trataba de seducirte y tú te resistías, ¿verdad?

O.O!

Oh, sí. Suisei había dado justo en el clavo, pero con una desviación milimétrica que equivalía a meter la pata hasta el fondo: había asumido que la atracción que ella veía tan patente en Len no era correspondida.

La hombría de Horohoro estaba aún a salvo de aquella mirada maliciosa, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto más iba a resistir? Len venía a la casa Asakura prácticamente todos los días... era el amigo de Anna...

- Así que te diste cuenta... - dejó caer, con aire resignado, y la sonrisa de triunfo de Suisei le dijo que ésa era la actitud adecuada.

- Cualquiera con cuatro dedos de frente lo hubiera notado.

- Cualquiera, no. Él no es tan evidente. Lo que pasa es que tú siempre andas escarbando en las expresiones de la gente y buscándole el doble sentido a todo, y lo más increíble es que casi siempre encuentras algo...

- Tienes razón y no me avergüenzo de eso; al contrario, me divierte enormemente. Pero tú eres mi primo, te tengo afecto, y esto te pone en una posición bastante embarazosa, ¿no crees? - apuntó la pelirroja.

- No puedo negarlo...

- Es una pena, ¿sabes? - dijo, pensativa - Digo, que ese Len Tao sea... bueno, que le gusten los chicos. Después de todo es muuuuuuy atractivo, tiene cierto aire salvaje e indómito que la deja a una sin aliento; y ese cuerpazo, esa actitud arisca, y esos ojos tan llamativos...

- ¿Te gusta Len? - al pobre peliazul se le revolvió el estómago por segunda vez en minutos.

- Hombre, pues yo sé apreciar las cosas buenas, y ese chico está como quiere... pero en fin, no hablemos de mí. Hablemos de ti; esto hay que solucionarlo.

- ¿Y cómo? No voy a provocar discordias en esta casa estando tan cerca la boda de Yoh y Anna. Todos son mis amigos. No puedo armar un escándalo, no puedo irme, ni puedo dejar de hablarle porque todos lo notarían...

- Pues... mi querido primo, para eso está Suisei aquí. ¡Yo voy a ayudar a sacarte al chinito de encima, ya lo verás! No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo más, estoy de vacaciones pero con un contrato a la vista... probablemente no voy a estar para la boda, pero antes de eso aunque sea me divertiré un poquito y de paso te ayudo. ¿Sale?

Horohoro la miró con recelo. La pelirroja parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea, y una Suisei entusiasmada era doblemente peligrosa. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Al menos la escucharía; podía ser que tuviera una idea realmente efectiva, aunque no veía el cómo.

- Sale. Pero primero quiero escuchar ese plan tuyo...

- Nada más fácil. Verás...

********************************

En el amplio salón de la casa ancestral, Yohmei y Kino Asakura se encontraban sentados como siempre... discutiendo, y, también como de costumbre, él llevaba las de perder. Caía ya la tarde cuando Anna llegó y los encontró en la susodicha actitud.

- ¡Anna! ¡Qué bueno que has venido! - la saludó el abuelo de Yoh, alegremente.

- No me gusta eso de que se turnen. Deberían haber venido los dos juntos ayer - el tono seco de la anciana sobresaltó a la rubia.

Aunque Kino Asakura la había entrenado como sacerdotisa (haciendo de su vida un infierno, de paso; pero ella jamás se había quejado) y existía afecto y cierta confianza entre ellas, Anna no podía dejar de sentir cierto recelo hacia la abuela de Yoh. Tal vez se debía a que ninguna de las dos era muy expresiva cuando se trataba de sentimientos, y a que la anciana era una persona formidable a la que muchos temían... y no sin razón.

- Lo siento mucho, señora Kino, pero yo tenía clases y no podía faltar; y como era Yoh quien debía dar la noticia...

- Sí, sí, excusas, excusas... en fin, me imagino que habrás venido para aclarar los detalles de la boda, ¿no? - la itako asintió. La mirada aguda de la mujer mayor la inquietaba - Bien, pues hablemos. ¿Qué propones tú?

Después de casi una hora de estira y encoge entre ambas mujeres, con muy escasa participación del señor Yohmei, los detalles principales estaban decididos. Se haría una boda tradicional shinto, como era de esperarse entre dos shamanes, en la misma casa ancestral y sólo con la familia y amigos cercanos; el banquete sí sería a la occidental, aunque para esto Anna tuvo que luchar a pulso contra las razones que esgrimía la señora. 

- ¡Me opongo! Una boda entre shamanes es motivo de alegría, pero no un relajo; es algo que debe ser íntimo, familiar, siguiendo las tradiciones...

- Comprendo, señora Kino, pero aunque no hemos hablado de ello sé que Yoh querrá tener a todos sus amigos cerca...

- ¡¡¡Sus amigos!!! - bufó la anciana - ¡¡Anda tú a saber la clase de perlas que serán esos "amigos"!!

- Los amigos de Yoh son su fortaleza, señora Kino. De no ser por ellos, es muy probable que hubiera muerto - la voz de Anna tembló al recordar la batalla contra Hao. La mirada de Kino se suavizó un poco.

- Está bien, el banquete se hará como ustedes quieran. Pero ya me imagino el escándalo que harán... ahora mismo me enteré de que tienen la casa llena de gente, ¿qué tiene Yoh en la cabeza para andar invitando a todo mundo a quedarse? ¿Y cómo es posible que tú no procures evitarlo?

- Yoh tiene voluntad propia - dijo la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos -, además de ideas fijas. No es como si yo lo controlara; no sé si podría, pero da igual porque no quiero hacerlo.

- No le prestes demasiada atención a Kino, Anna. Tiene la tendencia muy poco sana de asumir que nuestro nieto es un pelele, o peor aún, alguna especie de vegetal... - se atrevió a decir Yohmei, mirando de reojo a su esposa. Ésta, ante el asombro de todo el personal, enrojeció.

- ¿¿Qué estás diciendo, Yohmei Asakura??

- La verdad, nada más.

Ante esto, la anciana pareció quedarse sin palabras, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

- Da lo mismo, yo jamás he dicho eso, ni lo he pensado...

- Pero hablas y te comportas como si lo pensaras, Kino.

- ¡¡Suficiente!! - bufó la mujer mayor, apretando su bastón como si estuviera conteniéndose para no emprenderla a bastonazos contra su marido - No quiero que me interrumpas, porque ahora tengo que discutir con la chica algunos asuntos de mujeres. Venga, fuera de aquí.

Yohmei se fue, pero una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios; la pequeña victoria en contra de su aguerrida consorte había sido más que evidente.

... pero con ella quedaba Anna, a la que se le hacía difícil mantener la fachada calmada y aburrida de siempre ante lo que se le venía encima.

¿"Asuntos de mujeres"? ¿Qué iba a decirle que no podía oír Yohmei?

La rubia tenía la boca seca, viendo aproximarse un momento que a buen seguro sería terriblemente embarazoso.

- Bien - dijo Kino, asegurándose de que su esposo ya no estuviera en las cercanías -, a ver, ¿qué ha pasado entre ustedes? No pongas esa cara, tú sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? - su tono era demandante y autoritario.

El rostro de Anna se puso rojo a más no poder. La abuela de Yoh no podía estar preguntándole **eso**, ¿qué esperaba, que ella le hiciera un relato? ¡De ninguna manera!

_Me voy a morir de la vergüenza, así que ya no tendré que preocuparme más_, pensó, afiebrada.

- Nosotros... ¿qué quiere decir? Yo...

- ¡A mí no me vengas con ésas! ¡Han vivido juntos en la misma casa un montón de años, y sé que Yoh no es tan caído de la mata como aparenta!

- Señora Kino, no ha pasado nada, en todo caso...

- ¡Eso fue lo mismo que dijo él! ¿Qué, se pusieron de acuerdo?

- No, no nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¡es que no ha pasado nada! Y si hubiera pasado, ¿porqué piensa que yo se lo contaría a usted? ¡Se trata de algo privado!- espetó Anna, el rubor dando paso a la agresividad.

La anciana se quedó muda ante el evidente desafío de la muchacha, y por un momento ésta temió que le tocara huir de algún bastonazo. Pero la mujer se quedó quieta, y momentos después se echaba a reír.

La itako estaba más que sorprendida.

- Cierra la boca, muchacha, que pareces un pez asfixiándose y eso es muy poco atractivo - dijo Kino al cabo de unos instantes, haciendo ademán de limpiarse las lágrimas de risa que habían brotado de sus ojos -. Tienes carácter. Yoh y tú son tal para cual, sí señor; me alegro de no haberme equivocado.

O_o

Ahora Anna estaba completamente estupefacta. ¿Cuál había sido la intención de la vieja?

- No esperaba que me contestaras esa pregunta tan grosera, sólo quería ver cómo reaccionabas ante una agresión de mi parte. Después de todo, hace años que dejé de entrenarte y sólo nos hemos dirigido la palabra socialmente... quería saber si habías cambiado.

- Pues vaya una manera de sondearme, señora Kino - suspiró la rubia, sin saber si sentirse aliviada u ofendida.

- Sí, imagino que hablar de... de _eso_ con la abuela de tu prometido no está dentro de los límites de lo aceptable; pero deberías recordar que yo también soy mujer y que aunque soy vieja no estoy muerta todavía - la chispa de risa volvió a brillar en los ojos de la anciana -. Te diré, Anna Kyôyama... en verdad no quiero saber lo que han hecho mi nieto y tú...

Anna volvió a enrojecer violentamente. ¡Éste era el día! Si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo, iba a terminar padeciendo de hipertensión antes de los treinta.

-... pero es mi deber asegurarme de que al menos sabrán qué hacer en la noche de bodas. Lo saben, ¿no?

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ¡¡¡Por todo lo más sagrado, que ya no siga!!! ¡¡Que se calle!!_

El rostro de la itako, que ya había mostrado toda la gama del rojo, pasó a explorar las fascinantes tonalidades del púrpura...

- ... porque si no fuera así, tendría que explicarte algunas cosas acerca de los hechos de la vida, y eso sería un poco embarazoso para mí...

Muy pocas veces en la vida había sentido Anna que estaba a punto de desmayarse, y ésta era una de ellas. Con mucho trabajo logró articular palabra.

- ... n-no creo que deba p-preocuparse, señora Kino. E-ese a-asunto está cubierto - ¿era ésa su voz? ¡Por todos los cielos, sonaba como una rana! ¡Y estaba tartamudeando, además!

- Bien, entonces no hace falta que sigamos hablando de eso, ¿verdad? - era evidentísimo que la anciana estaba gozando un imperio con el bochorno de la rubia -. Hemos quedado de acuerdo ya con los detalles generales de la boda; lo demás vendrá después. Ahora me toca hablar con tus padres por teléfono; ayer les comuniqué la gran noticia y se pusieron muy contentos. Es una desgracia que estén viviendo tan lejos, si no estuvieran fuera de aquí hubiéramos podido tener esta conversación todos...

- ... ¿Todos?

- No _esta_ parte de la conversación, muchacha.- había risa en la voz de Kino Asakura - Bueno, pasemos a temas más serios. Supongo que dejarás tus clases cuando te cases, ¿no?

- ¿Eh? ¿Porqué habría de dejar mi carrera? ¡Si me falta apenas año y medio para terminar!...

- Pues porque una buena esposa debe dedicarse por completo a su marido y a su hogar, ¿entiendes?

- Sé a lo que se refiere, pero yo no pienso quedarme en la casa todo el día aburriéndome a morir mientras Yoh trabaja. No soy del tipo sufrido y casero que vive cocinando, limpiando y haciendo arreglos florales...

- Pero ése es el tipo de una buena esposa. ¿Acaso no quieres ser una buena esposa para Yoh? Eso es lo que él esperaría de ti...

- No, usted está equivocada; hemos vivido juntos unos cuantos años y él me conoce bien, así que no espera eso de mí. Quiero ser una buena esposa y lo seré; cuidaré de él como siempre lo he hecho, pero no voy a anular mi personalidad para ajustarme a un molde que no es el mío, y sé que Yoh tampoco querría eso - dijo Anna con firmeza.

La anciana la miró con respeto.

- Aunque no estoy de acuerdo contigo en algunos puntos, tengo que reconocer que eres una mujer notable, y se ve que lo quieres mucho. Espero que mi nieto sepa apreciarlo - el cumplido suavizó a la rubia -. Además, fuiste una niña muy bonita y ahora eres una mujer muy atractiva... tendrán hijos muy hermosos.- añadió, guiñando un ojo, y de inmediato la itako volvió a enrojecer; luego la vieja frunció el ceño - Eso sí, no me explico cómo Yoh te deja salir a la calle en esas fachas, ¿no te parece que esa blusa está algo ceñida? Es casi indecente...

De nuevo fue el turno de la rubia para tornarse púrpura, pero esta vez oscilaba entre la ira y la vergüenza. 

- Tengo una buena razón para llevarla puesta, créame, y la culpa la tiene su nieto. Dígame, señora Kino, ¿lo está haciendo a propósito? Digo, lo de abochornarme - se atrevió a preguntar, resentida.

- ¡Por supuesto! Es mi deber abochornarte. Ya le tocó el turno a Yoh, y ahora es el tuyo. Claro que si hubieran venido juntos sería el doble de divertido...

Anna se la quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados, como si a la vieja de repente le hubieran salido cuernos y una cola. ¡Era el mismo diablo!

*************************

Ya era de noche cuando regresó a casa, justo a tiempo para la cena. Estaba muy cansada y ni siquiera se cambió antes de sentarse a la mesa, que esta noche estaba algo despoblada considerando que tenían visitantes.

Para empezar, no estaba Len; pero como él no solía cenar allí sino de vez en cuando, el asunto en sí no era raro. Esta noche era Tamao, que ya tenía mejor cara que en la mañana, la cocinera; Manta la ayudaba, y Ryu seguramente había salido "de cacería", como solía decir Len refiriéndose a sus misteriosas desapariciones nocturnas.

Lo más raro de todo era que el taciturno señor Takehito estaba, y también Pilika; pero Horohoro y Suisei no aparecían por ningún lado. Al cuestionar a Pilika, ésta se encogió de hombros: habían salido antes de oscurecer sin decirle nada a nadie.

Se fijó en su prometido: Yoh parecía cansado pero de tan buen humor como de costumbre. Al terminar de cenar lo vio dirigirse hacia la terraza, evidentemente calculando que ella iría a reunirse con él allá, así que lo siguió.

Estaba sentado en el banco colocado en un extremo, iluminado por la luz tenue de la luna, y al verla llegar le sonrió, indicándole el asiento a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó luego de que ella se sentó, rodeándola con un brazo en un gesto cariñoso que la rubia no rechazó.

- Te diría que bien en general, pero conoces a tu abuela... en fin, ya se decidió que la boda será tradicional, estoy de acuerdo con ello. La señora Kino quería que no hubiera recepción sino el banquete ceremonial, pero si se hubiera salido con la suya muy pocos de nuestros amigos hubieran podido asistir...

- Vaya, menos mal. Ya ves que por eso tenías que ir tú; conmigo habría barrido el piso y al final se hubiera hecho lo que ella dijera.

- También dijo cosas muy embarazosas, y me preguntó otras peores - se quejó Anna, molesta.

- Te compadezco, yo también tuve que sufrirlo. ¿Y qué te preguntó?

- Pues... nada menos que hasta dónde habíamos llegado y qué había sucedido entre nosotros - la itako agradeció la semipenumbra al sentir que el rostro de le ponía caliente. Escuchó la risa leve de Yoh muy cerca de su oído.

- ¡Qué mala es! A buen seguro te hizo pasar un mal rato. ¿Y qué le contestaste?

- Pues que nada, y que si hubiera pasado algo sería privado y no se lo contaría. Luego me dio a entender que imaginaba cosas, y empezó a hablar de que teníamos que saber qué hacer en la noche de bodas y demás hierbas. Fue MUY bochornoso, Yoh.

- Vaya... - había asombro en la voz del shaman - por lo visto te fue peor que a mí. Y ya que estamos en el único lugar de la casa donde se puede hablar a solas sin que alguien esté espiando, ¿me dirás por fin qué es lo que querías preguntarme? Te juro que me tienes en un hilo, y eso que me dijiste que no era como para preocuparse...

- Se trata de eso, justamente - a la rubia le costaba articular las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿De qué? - la confusión de Yoh era evidente. Notando que a la itako se le hacía difícil decir lo que quería, la tomó por el mentón y la hizo mirarlo - Venga, Anna, que me estás alarmando. No debería ser difícil para ti decirme nada, caramba...

- De lo que dijo tu abuela. De lo que yo pensé anoche cuando estábamos... ya sabes. Sé que es tonto, pero me gustaría saberlo.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Saber qué?

- Me pregunté en dónde, cuándo y con quién habías aprendido a hacer... ya sabes, _esas_ cosas. Es evidente que has tenido práctica...

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡EEEHH!!!???

**Próximo capítulo: Distracciones**

**N.A.:** Hey! Esto va como seda, casi se escribe solo (cuando tengo tiempo) y cada vez en caps más largos, el 17 ya casi está listo y podré subirlo esta misma semana. Ya va épica la cosa, ¿eh? ^^ , pero en fin, a los amantes del chisme y el romance como yo les gustará... las cosas poco a poco, muchachos, que así van mejor xDDDDD. A los reviewers:

_SaKKuRi:_ ahí lo tienes ^^. Y sí, viene, algo de lemon, no te preocupes. Por lo visto a petición del público tendré que hacer un lemon YohxAnna aparte de esta historia, aunque salga PWP xDDDDD.

_takami:_ esto no lleva pinta de terminar muy pronto que digamos, mujer xDDDD.

_Suisei: _no sabía qué iba a hacer con ella, pero ya ves que al fin resultó que tenía razones para no sacarla xDDDD, me senté a escribir y salió eso, ¿ves? Conste que no lo tenía planeado. Y bueno, aunque Yoh y Anna estén ya juntos y con la boda en puertas, eso no significa que las cosas vayan a ser fáciles para ellos... y respecto a que el HoroxLen se vuelva más interesante que el YohxAnna, creo que irán a medias, no te preocupes. Además, aquí falta gente; ya verás...

_Yuta:_ hija, para todo hay razones xD... pero poco a poco pa que no se atoren...

_Rally_: ¡toma tu Suisei con cizaña para el desayuno! Y lo que falta...

_Hidrazaina:_ ya nos encontraremos en la vía, ya ves lo que es no tener tiempo, esto fluye bien pero son escasas las ocasiones en las que puedo sentarme a escribir con calma...

Gracias a _Lourdes Ariki_, _ Anna Asakura_, _Dita_, _Eleone_, _Iron Maiden Jeanne_, _ Bonis 837, Annita, dark_shaman_, _sakura himura_, _AnnA CobaiN AsakurA_ y _Nishi_ (me gustan muchos tus fics también ^^).


	17. Distracciones

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XVII**

**Distracciones**

********************************

**Advertencias:** algo de fluffy lime (no mucho, la censura, ya saben...), azúcar. Falta el ron, pero en fin, el alcohol lo dejaremos para próximos capítulos xD.

_____________________________

- Me pregunté en dónde, cuándo y con quién habías aprendido a hacer... ya sabes, _esas_ cosas. Es evidente que has tenido práctica...

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡EEEHH!!!??

Aunque había apartado la mirada de nuevo y no se atrevía a verle la cara, Anna percibía que Yoh estaba completamente estupefacto.

- ¿"Evidente"? Anna, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

- Yoh, ¡no es posible que seas _ tan_ denso!

- No lo soy, lo que sucede es que no puedo creer lo que me estás preguntando. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres saber si me he acostado con alguien para tener práctica? - ¡amigos, a esto es a lo que yo llamo ser directo!

- Más o menos, sí, aunque yo no lo hubiera dicho con tanta claridad - la itako tenía la cara tan caliente que sentía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. 

En circunstancias normales no se habría atrevido a preguntar algo así, pero él iba a ser su... su marido, y ella quería saberlo.

- Mmm... - una vez pasada la sorpresa, parecía haberse quedado pensativo - sea cual sea la respuesta, ¿cambiaría eso de alguna manera la situación entre nosotros?

- No - contestó, aunque su voz sonaba tensa y expectante.

- ¿Seguro que no, Anna?

- ¡Maldita sea, he dicho que no! - la rubia estaba a punto de perder los estribos - ¿Quieres contestar de una vez, si es que lo vas a hacer?

- Si te vas a poner así, no.

- ¡¡¡¡ARGHHH!!!! - aprovechando la cercanía, Anna lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa y lo zarandeó - ¡Deja de bromear y contesta de una vez! ¡¡¿¿No te das cuenta de que me pones nerviosa??!!

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? Oh, eso es excitante - la sonrisa calmada y odiosa no desaparecía del rostro del shaman, y la sacerdotisa sintió más que nunca ganas de borrársela con el puño. 

Las manos que tiraban de la camisa del joven se volvieron garras y temblaban...

- Vale - dijo de pronto Yoh, poniéndose serio y alzando la mano libre en señal de rendición -, te contaré si me prometes que te vas a quedar tranquila. Después de todo, no es nada grave, te lo aseguro...

- Soy adulta, Yoh; creo que podré soportarlo.

El joven se estremeció ante la ironía en su voz. Estaba algo nervioso y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar, en parte porque la chica no soltaba las solapas de su camisa, por si acaso...

- Verás, te decía que no era nada grave. No es como si te hubiera puesto los cuernos o algo así... vamos, que no me expreso bien; eso sucedió antes de que tú vinieras a vivir aquí, ¿ves?

- ¿Antes de...? ¡Pero ya estábamos prometidos! ¡Y TÚ TENÍAS DOCE AÑOS! - estaba estupefacta.

- Oye, eso no es anormal hoy en día, ¿sabes? ¡AY! - la rubia se las había arreglado para acuñarle un formidable pellizco en el brazo - ¡Eso va a dejarme un moretón!

- ¡Uno por uno no es trampa! - hirviendo de rabia, la itako agarró el cuello de su propia blusa y lo abrió, exponiendo el moretón que Yoh le había dejado. Éste abrió unos ojos como platos y palideció.

- ¿Yo te hice eso?

- ¿Qué, fue tan poca cosa para ti que ya no te acuerdas?

- Oye, Anna, no digas eso... siento mucho haberte hecho daño - la aplastante sinceridad y la expresión contrita de su rostro apagaron de golpe todo el enojo de su prometida, como siempre. La rubia suspiró.

- No lo hiciste. Al menos, en ese momento no lo sentí así - después de terminar de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y su rostro se puso escarlata - ¡Pero he tenido que ponerme esta blusa vieja para cubrirlo y he pasado vergüenza tras vergüenza todo el día! Parece que a todo el mundo le llama la atención mi... mi busto - Yoh sonreía otra vez, su sonrisa suave de siempre.

- Y yo que me preguntaba porqué te habías puesto esa blusa tan ceñida... en algún momento pensé que querías tentarme, ponerme celoso, qué se yo...

- ¿Quién fue? - espetó Anna de pronto, volviendo a la carga.

- ¿Quién fue qué?

- La... la chica que... esa que... tú... - ¿porqué era tan difícil verbalizar las quinientas preguntas que le rondaban la cabeza? ¿porqué tenía que actuar como una idiota? - digo, asumiendo que fue una sola, y no varias... sinvergüenza...

- Annaaaaaaa... - se quejó el joven - fue una sola y casi ni pasó nada. Además, puede que yo sea un tonto, pero soy un caballero; no me harás decir su nombre...

- ¿Cómo que casi ni pasó nada? ¿A qué llamas tú "casi"? ¿Qué es en tu concepto eso de que "no pase nada"? - la rubia comenzaba a enfadarse otra vez.

- Bueno, a que hubo besos y caricias y etcétera, pero no llegamos a... bueno, ya sabes, no se consumó, por decirlo de alguna forma - fue el turno de Yoh de sonrojarse levemente, pero Anna no se ablandó con la confesión.

- ¿Qué es "etcétera"?

- ¡Eres peor que mi abuela aplicando el interrogatorio de tercer grado! ¿Para qué diablos quieres saber eso?

- ¡Contéstame!

- Digamos que aprendí algunas cosas de ella y con ella. Los detalles no pienso dártelos, y me parece grotesco que quieras que te los dé - se pasó la mano por los cabellos en un gesto cansado -. Demonios, Anna, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡No te conocía! Para mí eras sólo un nombre, y yo era apenas poco más que un niño... no es como si estuviera enamorado de esa chica, ni ella de mí. Fue sólo un juego, y lo único que me quedó de ello fue una experiencia muy limitada.

- ¿Seguro que fue una sola?

- Me lleva el... - Yoh aspiró con fuerza, como armándose de paciencia; era algo muy raro de ver en él - a ver, ¿me he apartado de tu vista en los últimos seis años? Entre el entrenamiento que me has puesto, los estudios y ahora el trabajo, ¿crees que me ha quedado tiempo para andar tonteando en la calle?

Anna lo miró, pensativa. De nuevo su furia se había evaporado como si nunca hubiera existido, y ya estaba acostumbrándose a los altibajos de presión que sufría cada vez que tenía una de estas conversaciones "serias" con su prometido.

El muy pelma parecía saber qué botones apretar para manejarla, y lo mismo la hacía enojar que la calmaba con toda facilidad.

Y eso llevaba a la pregunta principal...

- Yoh... si es cierto eso de tu experiencia "limitada", ¿cómo es posible que... que sepas exactamente dónde y cómo tocarme para... para hacerme sentir? - preguntó, avergonzada pero decidida.

El brazo que aún la rodeaba la apretó un poco más y ella se miró en las brillantes pupilas del shaman mientras la mano libre de éste se alzaba para acunar el rostro femenino.

- Es posible porque eres tú, Anna - la chica frunció el ceño; Yoh sonrió - ¿No lo comprendes? Hace años que estamos juntos... han sido años de observarte, de medirte, de calcularte, de quererte... también de desearte y de fantasear contigo...

- Eres un baboso - musitó la rubia, sin rencor.

- ¡Que no! En todo caso soy un baboso por ti, porque sólo te he mirado a ti, sólo te he deseado a ti... eres la única para mí. Eres MI Anna - la mano en su rostro se deslizó muy suavemente, dibujando sus facciones; luego descendió para acariciar su cuello y su pecho, por encima de la blusa.

A estas alturas, la itako sentía que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le iba a estallar dentro del pecho; sólo la mirada intensa de Yoh clavada en la suya bastaba para dejarla sin aliento. El joven la besó en los labios brevemente, sin que su mano dejara de acariciarla.

- Anna...

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido fantasías conmigo?

- ¿Quieres avergonzarme?

- No, sólo quiero saber. No sé porqué tienes que sentirte tan mortificada por tratar esos temas conmigo, se supone que debemos tenernos confianza, ¿no?

- Está bien: sí. ¿Satisfecho?

- Aún no, pero pronto lo estaré - al escuchar el tono insinuante de Yoh, la joven se retorció furiosa entre sus brazos hasta que sintió cómo el shaman se estremecía por la risa contenida.

- Idiota. Te complace molestarme, ¿eh? - el codo de la itako encontró el camino justo hacia las costillas de su prometido, que emitió un quejido - ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal _tus _fantasías?

- Oh, excelentes, Annita. La mejor prueba de eso es que actuando en la realidad he resultado ser _tan _bueno que te he hecho pensar que tengo una vasta experiencia - dicho esto, se echó a reír a carcajadas ante el bochorno de la chica.

- ¡Eres un...! - el insulto que iba a soltar quedó atrapado en el calor de la boca de Yoh cuando éste la besó con ansiedad y ella simplemente respondió.

Boca a boca, lenguas luchando por dominación sólo para abandonarla cuando la obtenían, una y otra vez. Era algo increíble, y por mucho que se hubieran besado en los últimos dos días, no dejaba de fascinarla la gama de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al sentir el sabor intoxicante de Yoh en su lengua.

Pero esta vez tenía un matiz diferente. Esta vez ella quería tocarlo y sentirlo también, como él lo había hecho la noche anterior, y aún más.

El calor entre los dos hizo que las manos de Anna tiraran desesperadamente de su camisa, tratando de abrirla del todo; cuando lo logró, sólo por el tacto pues sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca no se había separado de la de él, deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Yoh en una caricia apenas reprimida.

Su recompensa fue un gemido grave que vibró en su boca, y la sensación de los músculos tensos flexionándose bajo sus dedos... su cuerpo respondía de una manera muy similar al de ella. Deslizó sus manos por el abdomen tenso y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda desnuda con movimientos suaves y a la vez urgentes.

Sintiéndose cada vez más y más atrevida, Anna se apoyó en una pierna y empujó a Yoh hasta que quedó recostado en el banco; entonces se echó sobre él haciendo que el contacto entre sus cuerpos fuera total, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de su prometido.

Yoh no perdió el tiempo en rodearla de nuevo con sus brazos, acariciando su espalda y más abajo, apretando su carne con ansiedad, estrechándola contra él.

- Oh... Anna... maldición, ¿porqué te has puesto tanta ropa hoy? Peor aún, ¿porqué pantalones? - se quejó el shaman, su voz algo insegura al sentir los besos de la itako en su pecho desnudo.

- ¿Porqué? Pues... para hacerte rabiar - fue la respuesta de la joven, besando y mordisqueando levemente la piel aquí y allá - es lo que te mereces... mmm... por flojo...

- Qué mala... qué cruel eres - murmuró Yoh, pero sus manos ya trabajaban metiéndose bajo la ceñida blusa a tiempo que sus labios volvían a encontrarse en otro agitado beso - ¿Y dónde... y cómo... aprendiste _tú_ a hacer esto?

Anna se arqueó contra él al sentir cómo las manos masculinas apretaban sus pechos al principio con suavidad y luego con fuerza, con sólo la barrera del sujetador entre su piel y las palmas de Yoh.

- Por... - aspiró, tratando de recobrar el aliento - por lo visto esto no se aprende... se siente o no...

- Me estás matando, Anna... - gimió él, apartando las manos de sus pechos para apretarla de nuevo contra sí. Ella sintió la excitación del joven y se movió atrevidamente para que la parte más íntima de su cuerpo entrara en contacto con aquella intrigante dureza.

Un audible gemido de Yoh le indicó que había dado en el blanco, e incluso a través de las capas de ropa pudo sentirlo duro, caliente y palpitante debajo de ella. Era enervante, excitante y peligroso a la vez, y la itako sentía que podía perder fácilmente la cabeza, si es que no la había perdido ya. 

El roce de sus cuerpos creaba un calor casi insoportable, y cuando él empezó a moverse, guiándola, con las manos en las caderas femeninas y los dedos casi enterrándose en su piel, detenidos sólo por la barrera de la ropa, se convirtió en un delicioso infierno.

Si tal sentía estando casi del todo vestidos, ¿qué sentiría estando ambos completamente desnudos, piel contra piel? 

El pensamiento casi la desequilibró, y conste que a esas alturas ya se había olvidado de dónde estaban. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir la mezcla de sus cuerpos: el sabor de Yoh, el aroma de su piel, las sensaciones que despertaban sus manos, los sonidos que emitía, los jadeos... 

A través de la niebla de deseo que los rodeaba, Anna percibió, aunque lejanamente, una presencia ajena aparte de ellos dos. Pudo ignorarla sólo por unos momentos, porque casi al instante Yoh dejó de moverse y se quedó muy quieto; sus labios se separaron de los de ella con reluctancia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres, Amidamaru? Estás interrumpiendo, ¿o no te has dado cuenta?

Anna casi saltó, pero los brazos de Yoh alrededor de su cuerpo se lo impidieron. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con un avergonzado y ¿sonrojado? Amidamaru, y ella misma se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Quién podía decir cuánto tiempo llevaba el espíritu del samurai allí y lo que había visto...

- Perdone, amo Yoh, señorita Anna. Pero es que la gente de la casa se ha reunido en la sala para un anuncio y me pidieron que los buscara...

- Está bien. Qué fastidio. Parece que es nuestro destino ser interrumpidos, Annita - dijo el joven, soltando su ya clásica risita. 

La aludida estaba muy ocupada quitándose de encima de él y arreglándose la blusa; era evidente que a Yoh no le molestaba la presencia del espíritu, pero a ella le daba mucha vergüenza haber sido atrapada en una posición tan comprometedora.

- Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo Amidamaru, avergonzado, asumiendo su forma chibi.

- Vale, vale. Sólo recuérdame que la luna de miel tiene que ser en el lugar más lejano que podamos encontrar... - dijo el shaman, abotonándose de nuevo la camisa - no me importa esperar hasta la boda, después de todo he esperado años y bien puedo aguantar un poco más; pero es el colmo que ni siquiera podamos intercambiar unos besos en paz en nuestra propia casa sin que alguien nos interrumpa, diablos...

Anna estaba asombrada ante la actitud abierta de Yoh, y se permitió relajarse un poco. Era evidente que confiaba en su espíritu acompañante, y éste debía saber perfectamente lo que sentía su amo.

- ... por cierto, Amidamaru, ¿qué anuncio es ése?

- No lo sé, amo Yoh. Sólo sé que todos están reunidos y que el joven Manta me pidió que los buscara porque iban a hacer un anuncio.

- A saber qué habrán inventado ahora... ve adelante, ¿quieres?

Sin replicar, chibi Amidamaru desapareció.

- Oye, Anna, ¿qué sabes tú de esto?

- Estoy tan intrigada como tú. ¿Porqué piensas que yo lo sabría?

- Porque siempre andas intrigando con Len, y se me hace que esto tiene algo que ver...

- No lo creo, Len ni siquiera vino a cenar hoy.

- Eso no quiere decir que no tenga que ver... además anoche ocurrieron cosas raras y estoy seguro de que tú sabes más al respecto que cualquiera de nosotros - apuntó con sagacidad -; en fin, si no puedes decirlo no te voy a presionar, pero te confieso que tengo mucha curiosidad.

- También yo. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que, sea lo que sea, no va a ser bueno. Al menos, creo que a mí no va a gustarme - dijo Anna, tratando de concentrarse y frunciendo el ceño.

- Vaya si eres negativa... menos mal que no tienes poderes premonitorios, porque entonces serías el doble de temible - se mofó Yoh, cariñosamente, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de su prometida.

- ¿El doble? Quisiera que la gente dejara de hablar de mí como si fuera un monstruo, sólo porque tengo carácter y lo demuestro...

Yoh la tomó de la mano y ella no protestó. Así se dirigieron hacia la sala, pero un momento antes de entrar, él la detuvo.

- Oye, Anna...

- ¿Qué?

- No quiero actuar como el típico macho troglodita y ordenártelo... prefiero pedírtelo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No te pongas esa blusa otra vez. Al menos, no en público - Anna puso cara de haber mordido un limón -, está demasiado ceñida. Conste que yo nunca me he metido con tu ropa, considero que tienes buen gusto aunque me gustaría que usaras otros colores aparte del negro. Es que... no me gusta que otros hombres te miren así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Como te miraba Len esta mañana, y como a buen seguro te miraron todos los hombres que te vieron hoy.

- Sólo me la puse porque no tenía nada que me cubriera el moretón, y ya he pasado bastante vergüenza por un día, así que no te preocupes - replicó.

- Bien - se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso, tirando luego de su mano para entrar en la sala.

******************************

La solemnidad de la situación los sorprendió. Ryu, Tamao, Manta, Pilika y el señor Takehito estaban sentados en un círculo, que también incluía a los que habían estado desaparecidos temprano en la noche: Horohoro y Suisei.

Yoh y Anna tomaron sus lugares en el círculo. Con cada segundo que pasaba, la itako se sentía más y más inquieta; algo pasaba y no sabía qué. Podía sentir la curiosidad que irradiaba de todos los demás; pero lo que la inquietaba más, aparte de la actitud pensativa y decidida de Horohoro, era la cara de Suisei: parecía un gato que acabara de zamparse un plato de crema.

- Bueno, ya estamos aquí todos - Yoh rompió el inquieto silencio - ¿De qué se trata?

La pelirroja le dio un leve codazo al ainu, que pareció sorprendido, como quien despierta de un sueño. O de una pesadilla, más bien, a juzgar por la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

- Ejem... - el peliazul se aclaró la garganta, muy nervioso - los hemos reunido porque hemos decidido algo y queremos que todos se enteren.

Otro silencio siguió a sus palabras.

- Rayos, ¿el qué? - presionó Ryu, impaciente.

Horohoro parecía tener las palabras atoradas en la garganta, así que cuando habló lo hizo atropelladamente:

- ¡Suisei y yo nos hemos comprometido!

El silencio esta vez fue mortal, seguido por un ¡plop!: Pilika había caído redonda en el suelo, con los ojitos hechos remolino. Manta era todo ojos, más que de costumbre; Ryu parecía no entender lo que pasaba y Tamao, ojos desorbitados y cara de psicosis, estrangulaba a su peluche rosado. El señor Takehito parecía indeciso, y la cara de Yoh era todo un poema al asombro.

Anna estaba aturdida, a falta de una palabra que describiera mejor lo que sentía. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Sería posible que Horohoro se hubiera enamorado de la pelirroja?

- Caramba, no esperaba una explosión de alegría, pero esto es demasiado - terció de pronto Suisei, sonriendo satisfecha al tiempo que posaba una mano de largas uñas pintadas de rojo en el muslo de su ahora prometido.

- Sólo nos has sorprendido, es todo - alcanzó a decir Yoh, con una mueca que apenas recordaba a su sonrisa de siempre -, los felicito de veras.

Takehito, Manta, Tamao y Ryu siguieron su ejemplo y felicitaron a la pareja, aunque todavía les duraba el shock. Pilika seguía tirada en el suelo, adonde fue Manta a intentar reanimarla.

Anna no los felicitó. Se limitó a mirar a Suisei con una hostilidad apenas encubierta.

- Sin duda que ha sido repentino... ¿cuándo han decidido esto?

- Bueno... esta tarde - balbució el ainu, confundido ante la mirada incrédula y hostil de Anna.

- Pero hace tiempo que veníamos hablando de ello - intervino la pelirroja, con una sonrisa tan presumida que provocaba ansias de borrársela a patadas -, sólo que mi querido Horo es tan tímido que no se decidía a declararse formalmente.

La itako se estremeció al escuchar las palabras melosas, y casi se desmaya cuando Suisei y Horohoro se besaron allí (de una manera bastante apasionada), frente a todos, sellando el anuncio que acababan de hacer.

¿Cómo iba a darle a Len la noticia? 

¿Cómo suavizar semejante golpe, sabiendo lo que el joven chino sentía por el ainu? 

**Próximo capítulo: Domino Dancing (Watch them all fall down)**

**N.A.:** Lo sé, esta vez me he tardado mucho, tenía el cap casi completo pero no pude revisarlo hasta ayer. Temo que me haya quedado demasiado pasteloso y se ve que hay drama a la vista. ¿Ustedes qué opinan, chicas y chicos? Lo siento, pero el lemon de YohxAnna es R, va a ir aparte y es un PWP, espero publicarlo a fines de esta semana... esto va para ti, _Serena_: en esta historia he dicho que esperarán hasta la boda ¡¡y esperarán!! Mis niños tienen permitidos los escarceos y toqueteos de rigor, pero de aquello nada de nada hasta la boda, ¿entendido? Que soy una mujer chapada a la antigua xDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Gracias a Christian (_Dryden_), mi beta reader... sí, esa mujer misteriosa es posible que aparezca más adelante xD.

Gracias por sus comentarios a _ Matti-chan_, _SaKKuRi_, _brenda-chan_, _Yuta_, _Hidrazaina_, _Rally_ (¿hasta que me jubile? xD) , _Bonis837_, _Dr. Innocentchild_, _Hermione-Potter_ y _Suisei Lady Dragon_ xD

Me encanta saber que personas a las que no les gusta el yaoi estén siguiendo mi historia. Por eso es que he procurado abordar esos temas con delicadeza... a mí tampoco me gustaba el yaoi al principio, pero luego de mucha lectura me di cuenta de que algunas de las mejores historias que he tenido el placer de leer son yaoi. Y es que lo que menos importa en ellas es el sexo de los protagonistas, lo vital es que son capaces de evocar sentimientos en los lectores, y están tan bien escritas que da gusto leerlas, dejando de lado los prejuicios ^^. Espero poder escribir así algún día, por eso practico, y exhorto a todos los que tengan una idea a que la plasmen; es la única manera de mejorar: practicando.

Besos a todos y dejen su opinión, que es muy importante para mí y me da ideas (_Bonis_, la pequeña historia de la vida real que me mandaste al mail está archivada para futuro uso xDDDDDDD).


	18. Domino Dancing

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XVIII**

**Domino Dancing**

**(Watch them all fall down)**

********************************

Después de la bomba que había caído en la casa Asakura la noche anterior, sus habitantes habían intercambiado muy pocas palabras. El señor Takehito y Ryu se había retirado con expresión pensativa; Manta y Tamao se ocuparon de llevar a Pilika a la habitación que le correspondía y hacerla acostarse, lo cual fue fácil, dado que la pequeña dinamo peliazul estaba aún noqueada por la impresión.

En cuanto a Suisei y Horohoro, se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones luego de darse otro beso, todo ante la mirada vigilante y hostil de Anna y la sonrisita confusa de Yoh. Éste no había hecho comentarios; se limitó a besar brevemente a su prometida y a retirarse luego de dejarla en la puerta de su habitación.

Amanecía...

- ¡¡¡QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN Y LA QUIERO YA!!! - el agudo grito de Pilika hizo temblar la casa, despertando a los que aún estaban arropaditos en sus futones y sobresaltando a los que ya estaban ocupados cocinando y limpiando.

- ¡Pero Pilika! ¡¡Basta ya!!

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ VENTOLERA TE HA DADO PARA COMETER SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ??!!!

- ¡Rayos, si es algo completamente normal! ¡No quiero estar solo! ¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a tener una novia?

- ¡¡¡UNA NOVIA SÍ, PERO ELLA NO!!! ¡¡¿¿PORQUÉ ELLA??!!!

Una serie de sonidos muy fuertes indicaron que la joven ainu estaba llevando bastante lejos su "petición" de una explicación; léase: le estaba pegando a su hermano mayor.

Anna se aseó, se vistió y se peinó con toda calma mientras los sonidos aumentaban al punto que parecía que un terremoto estremecía la casa. 

Sólo entonces salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la sala, lugar del que provenía el escándalo y en cuya puerta (por supuesto), tratando de no perderse el espectáculo gratuito, estaban apiñados todos los habitantes de la casa.

Menos Suisei, notó la rubia, frunciendo el ceño. Desde el principio sabía que esa mujer había venido sólo a causar problemas... al principio entre Yoh y ella, ahora entre Horohoro, su hermana y Len. Era evidente que, aunque la pelirroja fuera su prima, a Pilika le desagradaba sobremanera la idea de que su hermano se involucrara con ella.

Cuando la itako hizo acto de presencia, todos se apartaron automáticamente para dejarla pasar. Entonces pudo ver la causa del escándalo: una furiosa Pilika perseguía a su hermano por toda la sala, haciendo círculos de destrucción que ya habían acabado con las mesitas y los escasos adornos de la habitación.

- ¡¡¡Basta!!!

No había levantado mucho la voz, pero el tono frío y amenazante bastó para que Horo se detuviera en seco y su hermana, que lo perseguía, se estrellara contra su espalda. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, aturdidos.

- Les agradecería que en el futuro, si va a pelear, lo hagan fuera de la casa - dijo la rubia, secamente.

- Lo siento, Anna - se disculpó Horo, avergonzado. Su rostro lucía algunas marcas que indicaban que algunos de los golpes de Pilika habían alcanzado su objetivo, y ya se le estaba haciendo un hábito en los últimos días tener que disculparse por su conducta.

- ¡Tú siempre lo sientes, pero después que no hay remedio! Perdona, Anna - la peliazul trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito - pero es que aún no puedo creer lo que ha hecho este ANIMAL...

- ¡Deja ya el tema, Pilika!

- ¡No! ¡Esto es intolerable! ¿Cómo es posible que quieras enredarte con esa... con Suisei? ¿Estás loco?

- ¡No hables de ella como si fuera un monstruo!

- ¡¡ES QUE LO ES!!

- ¡¡¡PUES TENDRÁS QUE ACOSTUMBRARTE, PORQUE AHORA ES MI PROMETIDA!!!

- ¡¡A callar!! - esta vez fue Yoh quien intervino, avanzando desde la puerta. Su rostro aparecía tan calmado como siempre, pero había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y los hermanitos se dieron cuenta de que era preferible para la salud de ambos cerrar la boca.

- Bien - terció Anna, que permanecía en el centro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados - ya que ustedes han hecho este destrozo, lo van a limpiar. Quiero que dentro de media hora la sala esté como estaba... prístina y ordenada.

- Pero Anna... - suplicó Pilika.

- ...¡no hemos desayunado! - se quejó Horohoro, con ríos de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

- Lo harán cuando hayan terminado. Y quiero que limpien en silencio; si escucho alguna palabra de ustedes, vendré a disciplinarlos yo misma. ¿Han entendido?

Ambos miraron a Yoh, buscando ayuda; pero éste mantuvo su expresión calmada y neutra y no dijo nada. Así que asintieron, llorosos.

- El espectáculo terminó. ¡Venga, todo el mundo a lo suyo! - la itako arreó fuera de la sala a los demás como si de ganado se tratara.

Yoh se quedó algo retrasado y les sonrió a los hermanos, que lentamente comenzaron a recoger todo lo que habían lanzado al piso durante la persecución.

- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, y no pongan esas caras de funeral. Han salido con un castigo menor, y pudo haber sido mucho peor.

- ¿Peor? ¿Cómo? ¡Si igual nos va a matar de hambre y no hay nada peor que eso! - lloriqueó el ainu.

- Cuanto antes terminen, antes comerán... y sí pudo haber sido peor - dijo el shaman de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa burlona, señalando un rincón de la sala.

Horo siguió la dirección de su mirada y palideció: en un rincón, echado de lado en el piso, estaba el televisor... el preciado televisor de Anna.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!!! - desesperado, el peliazul corrió hacia el aparato. Lo enderezó, lo conectó, y emitió un profundo suspiro de alivio al comprobar que aún funcionaba sin problemas.

- No grites, ¿quieres que venga y lo vea? Han tenido suerte de que no se haya dado cuenta de que lo habían derribado, y tienen aún más suerte de que funcione... cualquiera aquí sabe que no hay que meterse con las cosas de la casa, y mucho menos con el televisor. 

Ambos hermanos se estremecieron, visiblemente aterrados.

- Se han salvado por un pelo de que Anna los pusiera a lavar los baños con sus respectivos cepillos de dientes... venga, a limpiar. Y en silencio. Procuraré que Tamao les guarde caliente algo de desayuno - con su habitual sonrisa, Yoh salió de la sala.

Pilika y Horohoro se miraron con rencor y continuaron limpiando.

********************

Después del desayuno, Anna fue a inspeccionar el estado de la sala. La habían dejado casi como estaba antes de que el huracán del norte pasara, así que permitió que los hermanos fueran a la cocina a buscar algo de comida (sin pelearse) y ella se sentó frente al televisor, mirando sin ver.

Tenía que pensar qué le diría a Len... y cómo y cuándo lo haría. Era sábado y no iba al instituto, así que no había posibilidades de tropezárselo en el parque al regresar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia?

Yoh entró, vestido formalmente para salir, y se sentó a su lado, guardando silencio durante algunos minutos. Ella se volvió a mirarlo y notó que estaba muy pensativo.

- Anna...

- ¿Qué?

- No estarías traicionando un secreto si confirmas o niegas una pequeña teoría que tengo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Tienes una teoría? ¿Acerca de qué?

- Acerca de lo que está pasando aquí - su voz bajó hasta convertirse casi en un murmullo -. Entre Len y Horo está pasando algo, ¿verdad?

La rubia estaba sorprendida, pero procuró no demostrarlo. La verdad es que algunas cosas que habían pasado lo daban a entender, pero no esperaba que Yoh se diera cuenta de buenas a primeras de lo que pasaba entre el chino y el ainu.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó, para comprobar hasta dónde llegaba.

- Vamos, Anna, que no soy ciego. Vale que he estado distraído y celoso observando la cercanía que tienes con Len, pero en los últimos dos días muchas cosas han cambiado, y no sólo entre tú y yo. El "incidente" de la otra noche entre ellos tiene mucha cola... Suisei dijo que no le parecía que hubieran estado peleando, y al menos en eso estoy de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿...y?

- Que pienso que Len y Horo se sienten atraídos, y que esto de Suisei probablemente es una medida desesperada que ha tomado el cabeza dura de Horo para despistar... y sin detenerse a pensarlo bien, como todo lo que hace.

La itako quedó boquiabierta. Yoh se echó a reír.

- Supongo que eso es un "sí" en tu lenguaje corporal - se inclinó y la besó rápidamente -. En fin, no creo que me equivoque, pero tienes la última palabra.

- Pues... qué puedo decirte. Más o menos así va la cosa.

- ¿Lo de Len es serio?

- Bastante. Pero no se te ocurra decirle que yo te lo he dicho, porque te mataré.

- Y eso que aún no sabe lo del compromiso...

- Me estoy consumiendo tratando de pensar cómo decírselo sin que le siente como una bomba. Y no sé qué pensar del fulano compromiso... podría decir que Horohoro se ha aliado con Suisei para usarla de tapadera, pero no sé... - suspiró - ella es muy atractiva, y él es muy capaz de una barbaridad tal como casarse por casarse, o en un ataque de pánico, sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Además, eso de una alianza entre ellos me huele a chamusquina. Suisei será una pandorga, pero de tonta no tiene un pelo y seguramente que algo gana con esto...

- ... ¿como por ejemplo, fastidiarnos a todos?

- O algo más. Esa mujer es una intrigante, por eso me opuse a que la metieras aquí. Pero al fin de cuentas había razones... no se podía invitar a Horo y a Pilika sin tomar en consideración a sus compañeros de viaje.

- Pues sí, eso fue lo que pensé. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo a Len?

- No sé. Oye, ahora que lo pienso... te estás tomando muy bien la idea de Len y Horohoro, ¿eh?

- No tengo nada en contra de eso. Pero son mis amigos, y lo que sí me afecta es saber que Len está sufriendo en todo este asunto, si es tan serio como me has dicho. No sé qué suceda en la cabeza dura de Horo, pero no creo que la esté pasando muy bien tampoco... no parecía muy feliz anoche, y encima ahora se ha echado a Pilika de enemiga.

- En pocas palabras, tenemos una novela en casa...

- Preparada y servida. Bueno, al menos tendremos algo que nos entretenga un poco aparte de los preparativos de la boda - soltó su risita característica.

- Por cierto... supongo que piensas invitar a tus amigos del torneo, ¿no? 

- ... no te vas a oponer a que los invite, ¿verdad? - preguntó, con algo de ansiedad. Anna sonrió.

- Por supuesto que no, aunque espero que no quieras invitar a medio mundo. Vale que tenemos algo de dinero y que esto lo pagará la familia, pero no hay que exagerar - tuvo que contener la risa ante la expresión contrita de Yoh -. Te preguntaba porque necesito hacer una lista con las direcciones y los números telefónicos...

- Le diré a Manta, él tiene todo eso archivado.

- Los amigos MÁS CERCANOS, Yoh. ¿Has entendido?

- Vale, vale, procuraré reducir la lista lo más que pueda - dijo, en tono quejumbroso, disponiéndose a levantarse -. Me voy, tengo que trabajar y por supuesto que tengo que irme con Manta y su chofer. Necesito un auto, rayos. Voy a tener que resolver ese problema pronto...

- Cuando hayas tomado más lecciones y mejorado, Yoh. Ahora no... admítelo, eres un desastre y un peligro para los demás detrás del volante...

- ¡Eres una exagerada!

- No lo digo sólo yo... lo exigen todos los pobres animalitos que has atropellado y la gente cuyas cercas has destrozado...

El shaman se sonrojó, y Anna, sin poderse resistir, lo abrazó y lo besó sonoramente. Él la miró con asombro y entonces ella lo empujó, sonrojándose un poco pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Se veía tan hermosa cuando sonreía... se sentía tan bien cuando se soltaba un poco, cuando se acercaba a él por propia voluntad y le daba una muestra de cariño...

- ¡Hala! ¡A trabajar!

Yoh se puso de pie y salió de la sala, con la sonrisa tonta de los enamorados plasmada en su rostro. Anna se quedó un rato y escuchó los sonidos del auto al alejarse; entonces se decidió y tomó el teléfono.

Un par de timbrazos después, una voz femenina le respondió.

- Casa de la familia Tao...

- ¿Jun? Soy Anna... - antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir algo más, la voz al otro lado del teléfono soltó un gritito de alegría que casi le revienta el tímpano.

- ¡Anna! ¡Qué alegría! Len me contó que Yoh y tú ya han fijado la fecha, me había propuesto llegar hasta tu casa para felicitarte en persona, pero no he tenido tiempo...

La rubia ocultó un suspiro de resignación. No había manera de parar a la joven china cuando estaba alegre y en modo hiper, sólo había que aguantarse y esperar a que se detuviera para tomar aire. Cuando se ponía así podía ser casi tan agotadora como Pilika.

Jun seguía soltera y viviendo en la casa familiar, a pesar de tener unos cuantos años más que Len. Su belleza y su escultural figura, aunados al prestigio y al dinero de la familia Tao, la hacían una soltera muy codiciada; decenas de pretendientes habían pasado por allí con la esperanza de que la bella joven china se fijara en alguno de ellos.

Pero Jun Tao no le había hecho caso a nadie, y no era probable que lo hiciera alguna vez. Anna siempre había pensado que se debía a que estaba enamorada de Li Pai Long, su fiel acompañante... otro caso desafortunado de un amor que trascendía las barreras de la muerte, como el de Fausto por su esposa Eliza.

Aprovechó una pausa de Jun para respirar y pudo meter baza.

- ¿Está Len en casa?

- No sé, hace un par de días que está insoportable; más que de costumbre, quiero decir. Déjame ver - se apartó del teléfono, pero Anna escuchó claramente el grito: "¡¡¡¡LEEEEENN!!!!", y aunque muy débilmente alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta ruda del joven -. Aquí viene. Te lo paso. Y la semana entrante procuraré apartar un día para ir a visitarte, ¿vale?

A la itako no le dio tiempo de contestarle, porque en ese momento Len tomó el teléfono (o más bien, lo arrancó de las manos de su hermana) y prácticamente _ladró_ un saludo. Era evidente que el incidente del otro día lo había dejado bastante contrariado... y esto lo iba a dejar mucho peor.

- Hola, Len. ¿Cómo estás?

- Mal, cómo he de estar. No he ido para allá porque no quiero enojarme, y además no sé qué hacer y eso me pone de peor humor. Es muy raro que me llames, ¿qué sucede?

- Pues... es que anoche pasó algo...

- ¡Anna! ¡Me estás alarmando! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Todos están bien?

- Tranquilízate, no nos ha pasado nada. Se trata de un anuncio que se hizo y que debes saber.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Horohoro? - en este punto, el joven bajó la voz.

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué esperas para decírmelo? - volvió a la rudeza, y Anna se retorció un poco, inquieta.

- No puedo decírtelo por teléfono, Len. ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

- Está bien, pero lo más pronto posible. Me has puesto nervioso. ¿Puede ser en media hora en el parque?

- Me parece bien - lo siguiente que oyó fue el "OK" de Len y luego el clic del teléfono al ser colgado. La rubia suspiró: la tarea que le esperaba no iba a ser nada fácil.

***********************

La casa Asakura quedó silenciosa después de que algunos de sus ocupantes salieron. Tamao estaba aprovechando el sábado para relajarse en su habitación, como siempre: leyendo novelas rosa, escuchando música romántica y comiendo bombones.

Ryu estaba frente al espejo en su habitación, armado con peines y cepillos de todos los tamaños y distintos tipos de laca y gel para el cabello, ensayando un peinado nuevo.

Horohoro se había echado en un rincón de la terraza, ahora su lugar favorito, con cara de pocos amigos y un humor más que taciturno. Por ahí había pasado ya su flamante prometida, Suisei, anunciándole que iba al centro a hacer algunas cosas y de paso comprar ropa; antes de irse le había acuñado un tremendo beso que lo dejó algo atontado. Lo había hecho a conciencia, a pesar de que no había nadie a la vista para que tuvieran que "actuar".

¿No estaba llevando un poco lejos su papel de "prometida"? ¿Tenía que besarle cada vez que se presentaba la ocasión?

¿Y porqué, a pesar de la distracción que representaba el escenificar una comedia y el temor de que Suisei le saliera con una de las suyas, no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Len aquella noche, cuando había estado a punto de besarlo?

En eso pensaba cuando lo sobresaltó la presencia de otra persona en la terraza. Abrió un ojo y vio que se trataba de Ryu con un nuevo peinado... horrible.

- ¿Qué te parece, Horohoro? - preguntó el shaman de la espada de madera, haciendo poses como un modelo.

- Horrible - contestó el ainu, con sinceridad -. Parece un nido de gallinas, con las gallinas incluidas...

- No tienes sentido de la moda - se quejó Ryu haciendo un gesto melodramático. Luego la expresión de su rostro cambió y se acercó sentándose a su lado -. Oye... ¿te molestaría si hablamos?

El rostro del peliazul demostró a las claras su sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿De qué?

- Sé que necesitas a alguien con quien poder desahogarte y que te entienda, Horohoro, y quizás ese alguien puedo ser yo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - una sombra oscureció la expresión de su rostro.

- Temo que sé muy bien lo que pasa y porqué estás haciendo esto... lo del compromiso - el peliazul lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Ryu hablaba con autoridad: lo sabía.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¡¿¿Acaso soy tan transparente que todo el mundo en esta maldita casa sabe...???!!

- ¡No! Yo lo deduje por todo lo que ha pasado. Es un gran problema, pero tú lo estás tomando bastante mal... 

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡Siempre nos hemos peleado como perro y gato! ¡A mí me gustan las chicas! ¿Qué diablos hice para que el señor Cabeza de Tiburón se antojara precisamente _de mí_?

- ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes lo mismo por él?

- Yo... yo... ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? No sé lo que él siente, a lo mejor es cuestión de... de... algo físico, vamos, que le ha dado por ahí. ¡Y a mí me gustan las CHICAS!

- Lo repites como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte de que en verdad es así - Horohoro le lanzó una mirada asesina - No creo que sea un asunto tan simple... me parece que, por lo menos por parte de Len, se trata de algo serio.

- ¿SERIO? Por todos los cielos, ¡me estás dando miedo! ¡NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON ÉL!

- ¿Porqué te lo tomas así, Horohoro? No es malo que una persona sienta cariño, posiblemente amor, por ti...

- ¡Sí es malo! ¡Es un hombre!

- Por ahí vas mal... verás, tú sabes cuánto admiro, quiero y respeto a Don Yoh. Parte de esa admiración nace de que yo nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él, alguien que acepta a todos por lo que son, sin excepción, sin importar el sexo, las virtudes o los defectos que tengan. Yo trato de hacer lo mismo, y tú también deberías...

- ¿Qué propones, entonces? ¿Que deje atrás todo lo que soy y lo que pienso para lanzarme en brazos del chinito? ¿Es eso lo que quieres que haga? - preguntó el ainu, agresivo y nervioso.

- Sólo quisiera que lo pensaras sin tanto prejuicio, y que no te dejes llevar por el pánico sólo porque sientes algo diferente...

- ¡Yo no siento nada por él, no quiero tenerle cerca! ¡Y esta conversación se acabó! - sin más, el peliazul se puso de pie y entró a la casa como una tromba.

Ryu suspiró, derrotado. La terquedad del ainu y el temor a aceptar sus sentimientos (porque sentía algo más que atracción, eso estaba claro, y era lo que lo hacía desesperar), sólo podía conducir a la infelicidad de ambos.

*******************************

Cuando Anna llegó al parque, Len ya la esperaba; pero no sentado en la banca, como de costumbre, sino caminando de un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado.

- ¿Y bien? - le espetó, antes de que ella pudiese saludarle. Tenía los brazos cruzados, una postura claramente rígida y nerviosa y un tic en su ojo izquierdo, además de unos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos que hablaban de noches sin dormir bien.

La itako se decidió por la sinceridad directa, porque si seguía yéndose por las ramas Len podía caer víctima de un ataque al corazón.

- Ayer, Horohoro y Suisei estuvieron toda la tarde fuera. Y anoche, cuando regresaron, Horohoro anunció que decidieron comprometerse.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!!! - los ojos amarillentos expresaron por un momento una mezcla indefinible de dolor, violencia y furia, y Anna se alarmó al verlo estremecerse - ¡Eso no puede ser!

- Pero así es... lo siento mucho, Len...

**Próximo capítulo: It's hard to breathe**

**N.A.:** ¡Más chisme! He sido acusada de estar escribiendo una teleculebra xDDD, pero qué diablos, me divierto y ustedes también, así que no debe de ser tan mala, al menos tiene argumento y no hay hijos perdidos ni pobres que se convierten en ricas, ni melodrama xDDD. El título lo tomé prestado de una vieja canción de Pet Shop Boys (algunos de ustedes no habían nacido cuando esto estaba de moda xDD), ya que los dominós empiezan a caer xD.

Gracias por todo, _Suisei_, ojalá pudiéramos chatear más a menudo y tener esos estupendos brainstormings ^^, el fic para el que te pedí consejo va avanzando bien aunque lentamente porque debo ocuparme de éste, mis niños requieren atención xDDDD.

_Silver Lady, _aunque dejaste tu opinión en el foro de mi page te contesto por aquí; cuando leí tu post ya había empezado a escribir la escena de Ryu pero no estaba muy segura de ponerla, gracias por darme el empujón que necesitaba para continuarla xD_._

_Rally_, si dentro del fic no le hago nada extremo, te prometo que después de esto te daré a Suisei en bandeja para que le hagas lo que tú quieras xDDDD.

_Cristina Neri_ (Tomoe, Relena xD), gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para dejar review. No actualizo con rapidez porque tengo poco tiempo entre el trabajo y otras cosas, pero trato de sacar al menos un capítulo semanal y suelo actualizar los lunes ^^. No hago lemon porque las escenas desplazadas de aquí van en una serie de viñetas que serán publicadas en un fic aparte, allí va todo el lemon; aquí sólo alguna que otra escenita sexy para calentar los motores de los lectores xD. 

_Hidrazaina_: PWP son las siglas de "Plot? What Plot?" ("argumento? cuál argumento?"), y es la expresión usada por los escritores para referirse a una historia que apenas tiene argumento y que generalmente es simplemente una excusa para presentar sexo xDDD. Aclaradas tus dudas ^^.

Gracias a _Yuta_, a _Jenny Anderson_, a _SaKKuRi_, a _Genji_, _Anna Diethel Asakura_ (a prepararse que viene Lyserg xDDD), _anna_,_ AnnaK _y _Iron Maiden Jeanne_.por sus reviews. Me animan y me dan ideas ^_~


	19. It's hard to breathe

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XIX**

**It's hard to breathe**

********************************

Había pasado más de una semana desde que Anna le diera a Len la noticia del compromiso entre Suisei y Horohoro, semana durante la cual en la casa Asakura no le habían podido ver ni un pelo al joven chino. Simplemente Len se negaba a ir, por no toparse con los recién prometidos, y la itako lo comprendía perfectamente, a pesar de que apenas si se habían hablado desde ese día, todas las veces por teléfono.

Y vaya día... recordó Anna, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa desde el instituto. 

El joven se lo había tomado tan mal como ella suponía, y teniendo el carácter que tenía, fue muy difícil lograr que se calmara y se fuera a casa. Claro que en el ínterin, varios árboles y asientos del parque sufrieron diversos tipos de 'accidentes' y mutilaciones por parte del furioso y confundido shaman...

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿Qué está tratando de hacer ese idiota????!!!! - sonaba tan rudo y tan Len como siempre, pero no podía pasarse por alto el extraño brillo en aquellos ojos amarillentos, ojos que hablaban de dolor y decepción mientras que sus puños destrozaban un árbol con una furia extrañamente metódica y sistemática.

Por suerte el parque estaba poco concurrido ese día y ningún policía estaba a la vista, por lo que los destrozos que causó desahogando su furia no tuvieron mayores consecuencias para él. 

Pero Anna no podía olvidar la mirada herida en los ojos del fiero joven y la forma en la que sus hombros se habían encogido y su espalda se había encorvado levemente, como si hubiera recibido un tremendo impacto físico además de la herida moral.

Lo que no sabía era lo que podía estar pasando por la mente del shaman chino. Ya con no saber los motivos de Horohoro para meterse en semejante paquete era más que suficiente para tener la cabeza a punto de estallar.

- Entenderás que no puedo visitarles por un tiempo... necesito pensar, y no podré hacerlo si los veo juntos, porque entonces sólo sentiré ganas de retorcerles el pescuezo a los dos - el tono de su voz era casi indiferente, pero la rubia lo conocía bien y sabía que la procesión iba por dentro.

- Lo comprendo, Len. Pero espero que tú también comprendas que Yoh preguntará el porqué, y que al menos él se merece una explicación...

- Díselo. No me importa. No me importa nada.

- No todo se ha perdido, Len; es sólo un compromiso y aún no sabemos los motivos, muchas cosas pueden pasar. No hay nada definido, no hay fechas, ni siquiera han mencionado decírselo a la familia. Pilika está devastada por la idea, pero aún trata de hacer entrar en razón a Horo, aunque sea a golpe limpio. Tú no estarás pensando en darte por vencido, ¿o sí?

- No lo sé. Necesito pensar y en este momento siento que no puedo, Anna. Necesito estar solo, quiero estar solo.

Así lo había dejado. Lo había llamado tres o cuatro veces durante la semana para saber cómo estaba: los tres primeros días estuvo encerrado sin querer ver a nadie ni hablar por teléfono, por lo que Jun había servido de mensajera; pero al cuarto día accedió a hablarle, y era obvio que lo estaba pasando muy mal, aunque logró responder y concentrarse a medias en lo que le preguntaba.

Yoh se había mostrado muy afectado por la noticia de la reacción de Len, pero no pudo acercársele ni hablarle; en primer lugar porque el joven chino se había negado y en segundo porque él estaba demasiado ocupado. 

Las cosas en casa estaban revueltas con los preparativos de la boda, para lo cual ya habían visitado la casa los encargados del ceremonial, enviados por la abuela del shaman, para determinar el lugar preciso en el que debía levantarse el altar para la ceremonia.

Esa noche, al terminar la cena, la pareja se sentó en la sala después que los demás se retiraron, a revisar la lista que había traído Manta con las direcciones de los amigos del torneo.

- Bueno, al menos has reducido la lista - exclamó Anna, sorprendida -, aunque yo diría que con las lilies, como tú las llamas, ya tenemos un batallón...

- No seas exagerada, Anna. Si es que pueden venir, animarán la fiesta; además, así Shalona y las demás tendrán oportunidad de reunirse con los solteros de la partida y quizás...

- ¿Ahora resulta que me has salido casamentero? - la itako no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Tanto como eso, no. Pero una boda siempre es una buena oportunidad para que los solteros conozcan a otros solteros y quién sabe... las mayores siguen sin novio, y eso que nos llevan unos cuantos años. ¿No sería genial que encontraran pareja aquí?

- Vale, no me meteré con tus razones "románticas". A ver... aquí tenemos a Lyserg Diethel. Éste es el chico del péndulo, ¿no? El que ahora es detective - hizo una leve mueca que Yoh notó de inmediato.

- ¿No te agrada Lyserg?

- Hombre, tanto como no agradarme... lo que pasa es que me parece que es demasiado bonito para ser de verdad - la rubia se cubrió la boca con una mano para no reír a carcajadas, y su prometido la miró, su expresión oscilando entre la sorpresa y la diversión.

- ¡Anna! Ya me gustaría ver la cara de Lyserg si escuchara eso...

- Lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar. El chico es tan bonito que parece de plástico, y esa actitud tan seria, atormentada y melodramática parece sacada de una novela rosa de esas de época... sin embargo, no me desagrada, y si tienes planes de emparejarlo con alguien, pues perfecto.

- Eres la monda - a estas alturas, Yoh reía a carcajadas.

- Ya que tiene actitud de héroe atormentado de novela rosa, como las que lee Tamao, no sería descabellado pensar en juntar a esos dos. Además son muy cromáticos y harían la portada perfecta, rosa y verde, con un título como "Arrastrados por la pasión" o "Condéname a tu amor"...

- ¡El colmo! - lágrimas de risa rodaban por las mejillas del shaman - Pero en fin, Annita, parece que conoces muy bien las novelas rosa de Tamao... las has leído, ¿eh?

Anna tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse.

- ¡Por supuesto que las he leído! Una tiene que documentarse para después poder opinar... pero eso no significa que yo... que yo... ¡no significa que me gusten!

- Jejeje, sí, claro, Annita - dijo, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que la rubia se pusiera como un tomate - supongo que estás MUY documentada...

- ¡Yoh! - exclamó, en tono de advertencia.

- Cálmate, Annita, que no te estoy acusando de nada. ¿Qué tiene de malo que las hayas leído? - se inclinó hacia ella y le besó la punta de la nariz - Ya sé que daña un tanto tu imagen fría y dura, pero conmigo no tienes porqué temer. No me voy a burlar. Incluso puede que tus lecturas románticas y apasionadas resulten provechosas para mí ^^.

- ¿Provechosas...? - la rubia se quedó sin palabras al ver la expresión un tanto pícara de su prometido, y casi se atraganta - ¡¡YOH ASAKURA!! ¡¡Eres un pervertido y un baboso!!

- Perdona, Annita, perdona. Dejémoslo para después y sigamos con la lista, ¿vale? - dijo el shaman con voz ahogada. Tenía un buen motivo para ello: las manos de la itako le apretaban el cuello.

Casi de inmediato, Anna lo soltó y volvió a tomar la lista como si nada, marcando el nombre de Lyserg.

- Por lo menos sabemos que _ alguien_ estará muy contento con la venida de Lyserg Diethel... nuestro querido Ryu. Lo que no sabemos es si a Lyserg le complacerá verlo, porque ahora que es un adulto no creo que le agrade mucho que Ryu lo mire con los ojitos como corazones...

Yoh volvió a mondarse de risa en el piso, mientras su prometida, ceño fruncido y venita asomando en la frente, seguía con su inspección de la lista.

- A ver... sigamos. Fausto tiene que venir, por supuesto. Es un amigo muy cercano, aunque hace un par de meses que no lo vemos; no creo que haya regresado aún de su viaje a Alemania...

- Ya casi ha terminado sus investigaciones y regresa la semana entrante, me lo dijo Manta; ellos siempre se comunican a través del correo electrónico.

- Es raro cómo esos dos terminaron siendo tan amigos después de que Manta le tomara terror a Fausto por querer usarlo para sus experimentos, ¿no?

- No es tan raro, ambos son buenas personas. Yo sabía que Fausto no era malvado, y al final todo resultó bien, justo como yo pensaba - risita de Yoh (patente pendiente).

- Qué modesto eres, señor Todo-va-a-salir-bien... bueno, decidido: Fausto viene. Continuemos ahora con la lista. Chocolove... el moreno aquel de los chistes malos. ¿Qué hace ahora? Me figuro que estás enterado...

- Tiene su propio circo y ha tenido bastante éxito.

- Bueno, no está mal. Ahora que lo pienso, será estupendo tenerle aquí, así Horohoro y Len tendrán a quién echarle la culpa de todo. Será la pera de boxeo oficial de la fiesta.

- No seas mala...

- Como sea, Chocolove viene; pero no puedo prometer no estrangularlo si se atreve a llamarme Anna Banana otra vez - suspiró al ver que Yoh se reía de nuevo -. Si lo hace y te atreves a reírte de eso en público, el estrangulado serás tú, Yoh Asakura...

- Oh, vamos, Anna, no seas pesada. Es sólo una bromita, ¿qué tiene de malo? Las bananas son ricas y además amarillas como tu cabello ^^. Tu nombre rima con muchas palabras... podría ser Anna Ventana, Anna Mañana...

- ¡Como no te calles vas a terminar molido a golpes! - le advirtió la itako, que estas alturas ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas - En fin, Chocolove, a ver si nos anima con su brisa de la risa, ya que no con sus chistes. Aunque, si mal no recuerdo, Pilika era la única que se reía de sus chistes, aparte de ti...

- ¡Hey! Algunos no eran tan malos - se defendió Yoh -. Y sí, la pequeña Pilika era la única que se reía... ¿será buena idea juntarla con el moreno? Ay, no, Horo lo mataría de todas todas...

- Si no lo ha matado ella antes por haberse comprometido con Suisei... - dejó caer Anna en tono cáustico.

Tanto los habitantes temporales como los permanentes de la casa Asakura se habían visto afectados desde que recibieran la noticia del compromiso de Horo con Suisei.

Los más conspicuos eran Tamao, Manta y el señor Takehito, que se limitaban a mirar a la pareja con los ojos muy abiertos, como esperando que en cualquier momento les crecieran dos cabezas a cada uno o se presentara un escándalo. 

Ryu trataba de hablar con el ainu a solas, en vano porque éste lo evitaba; por su parte, Suisei se paseaba por todos lados sonriente y triunfal como una reina, y ya había hecho costumbre el estamparle besos inesperados a su "prometido" frente a todo el personal.

Pilika, por su parte, no le dirigía la palabra a su hermano (por no gritarle, porque Anna les había prohibido pelearse, aunque eso no había evitado que tuviesen varios encontronazos cuando ella no estaba) y mucho menos a la pelirroja causante de todo el lío. 

La pequeña ainu se limitaba a lanzarle miradas de odio infinito a Suisei y de te-estrangulo al peliazul, todo en un silencio casi absoluto. Y una Pilika silenciosa no auguraba nada bueno.

- No sé cómo vamos a hacer para que se reconcilien antes de la boda - murmuró Anna, ausente -, no quisiera verlos enojados ese día.

- No seas tan negativa. Fíjate, yo tengo confianza en que para ese día todo estará arreglado y tanto Horo como Pilika serán los mismos de siempre... - dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

- ¡Tú y tu bendita confianza en la gente! No es un solo lío el que tiene que resolverse; son muchos. No sabemos porqué se ha comprometido Horo con Suisei; podría estar enamorado de ella, o puede pensar que lo está...

- No lo está - dijo el shaman de cabellos castaños, moviendo la cabeza en señal negativa.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro? Sé que no eres tan despistado como aparentas, pero es muy raro que te muestres tan seguro de eso...

- Piénsalo bien, Anna. Horo no es feliz; no está alegre con la perspectiva de estar con ella, como lo estoy yo por estar contigo. No se alegra cuando ella lo besa, como me alegro yo cuando tú me besas; al contrario, se sobresalta, como si le asustara... yo creo que su idea era usar a Suisei como tapadera, pero pasó por alto que ella podía tener otros planes. En otras palabras, ella se le ha salido de control...

- Tiene que haber estado muy desesperado para recurrir a ella, sabiendo cómo es - dijo la rubia, pensativa.

- Ahí está el quid de la cuestión. Muy desesperado, en efecto. ¿Qué podría ser tan desesperante para Horo, que lo ha llevado a ponerse en manos de alguien como Suisei?

- ¿El sentirse atraído por primera vez hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, por ejemplo?

- Mi punto, precisamente. Y yo diría que va mucho más allá de la simple atracción; Horo tendrá la cabeza a pájaros y el genio fácil, pero no es un imbécil y sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Lo cual nos dice que no está simplemente desesperado, sino también aterrorizado por lo que siente por Len. No me gustaría estar en el pellejo de ninguno de los dos.

- Pobre Horo. Pobre Len - suspiró Anna, sinceramente preocupada -. Pero, aún si ellos se arreglaran, aún habría problemas. Está Suisei, que no sabemos qué se trae entre manos, y que podría hacer alguna cosa terrible para impedirlo; está Pilika, que se alegraría si lo de Horo y Suisei se cancelara, pero que no sabemos cómo reaccionaría ante la idea de su hermano y Len. Ella misma está algo prendada de Len, por si no te has dado cuenta.

O.O!!!

- ¿En serio? - Yoh frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió - Parece cosa de familia que a ambos hermanos les guste la misma persona ^^. Pero aún así no creo que lo de Pilika hacia Len sea muy en serio, no la he visto hacer mucha alharaca al respecto. Ya se le pasará, y quiere tanto a su hermano que seguramente se alegrará al verlo feliz.

- Con todos estos problemas, y todos los obstáculos, ¿aún sigues pensando que todo se arreglará? - la itako lo miró, incrédula, y él soltó su risita chocante de costumbre.

- ¡Todo va a salir bien, Anna, ya verás! Tendremos una boda perfecta y nuestros amigos serán tan felices como nosotros - abrazó a la boquiabierta rubia - ¿Acaso no es ése el final perfecto de las novelas rosa que has leído? ¿Porqué el nuestro no habría de ser perfecto también? ¡Ay! - se quejó, al recibir un pellizco tipo torniquete por parte de su prometida.

- Uno: porque la perfección no existe. Dos: porque eso sucede en las novelas, pero en la vida real las cosas no son tan fáciles, idiota.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues yo tengo dos frases para ti, mi señorita sabelotodo. Uno: La realidad supera a la ficción. Dos: ¡El amor siempre triunfa! - dijo, adoptando una pose justiciera.*

- Ya lo veremos, señor Cupido, ya lo veremos... ahora sigamos con la lista, o no acabaremos nunca.

____________________

Como todas las mañanas en la casa Asakura, cada quien se preparaba para salir después del desayuno.

Yoh había salido más temprano que de costumbre pues le tocaba pasar a ver a los abuelos antes de irse a trabajar. Anna, que también tenía que salir más temprano ahora para poder irse caminando al instituto y llegar a tiempo, terminó de arreglarse, tomó su bolso y salió al pasillo. 

Al salir, tuvo oportunidad de observar una escena entre los hermanos que la dejó pensativa. No estando Suisei a la vista, Horohoro decidió aprovechar el momento para tratar de hablar con su hermana; pero ésta lo desdeñó con un gesto frío que era muy raro de ver en aquel lindo rostro siempre tan alegre.

- Pilika, por favor, quisiera que me comprendieras... - observar al enorme ainu reducido a una masa triste y suplicante era algo también muy raro.

- ¡No me dirijas la palabra! No te atrevas, no hasta que hayas recobrado la razón - dijo la chica, sombríamente.

Sin más, la pequeña peliazul salió al porche, dejando a un Horohoro tan taciturno y distraído que tropezó con Anna al volverse para ir a su habitación.

La rubia no le dijo nada, ni siquiera lo regañó, y él se disculpó con aire ausente, tomando esta vez el camino a la cocina. Seguramente iba a tomar un "tentempié", aunque acababa de desayunar: su reacción ante la presión que le imponía la actitud que había tomado, y la de todos hacia su compromiso, era comer más y más y a todas horas. Si seguía así acabaría con los suministros en un santiamén.

La rubia itako salió al porche y suspiró al ver a Pilika sentada en una esquina, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida, pensando seguramente en lo que podría hacer para que su hermano entrara en razón y se alejara de la venenosa pelirroja. 

Se disponía a hablarle cuando la sorprendió un bocinazo y el rechinido de llantas casi a su lado; se volvió y casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver que era el deportivo verde de Len, con su dueño sentado al volante.

- ¡Len! - exclamó, sorprendida.

- Sube, Anna. Te llevo.

Sin dudarlo, la chica se subió al auto, alcanzando a ver la cara sorprendida y pensativa de Pilika, que había observado la escena.

Cuando ya estaban a cierta distancia de la casa se decidió a hablarle. Len tenía un aspecto muy decidido, aunque no podía ver sus ojos ya que llevaba gafas oscuras; seguramente con el fin de ocultar las ojeras que a estas alturas debían de ser casi moradas.

- Me alegro mucho de que hayas decidido salir, Len. No te hacía bien estar encerrado...

- Necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar y tomar una decisión - su tono era firme de nuevo, sin rastros de la furia y la amargura que lo habían invadido desde que se enterara de la noticia.

- Deduzco que la has tomado. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es?

Lo miró atentamente, pero no podía deducir nada de su expresión. ¿Acaso había decidido darse por vencido y tratar de olvidar lo que sentía por el ainu?

- No voy a rendirme. Voy a luchar, Anna.

O.o!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- No lo sé muy bien aún. Pero he reflexionado, lo he pensado bien, y estoy seguro de que ese idiota siente algo por mí; quizás no sea algo tan intenso como lo que yo siento por él, pero sea lo que sea no voy a dejar que se pierda sólo por su terquedad.

Se quitó los anteojos oscuros y Anna pudo ver las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos; pero el contraste con las ojeras oscuras lo hacían las pupilas amarillentas que brillaban con ese fuego interno que hacía irresistible su mirada decidida.

- No la quiere, ni ella a él. Si va a rechazarme, que sea porque no siente nada por mí; no porque esté asustado de sentirlo o porque quiere cubrirse las espaldas. Yo voy a luchar por él, aunque él no quiera o tenga miedo de luchar por mí.

La itako sonrió, admirada. Era evidente cuánto lo quería. No era algo pasajero, ni una simple atracción, y probablemente por parte de Horo existía un sentimiento similar, si Yoh tenía razón. 

Y casi siempre la tenía, el muy condenado.

** Próximo capítulo: Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...**

* No pude resistirme. Esa es una frase que diría la querida justiciera Ameria de Slayers, ¿verdad? Pero también Yoh podría decirla, ¡porque confía tanto en la gente y es tan positivo como ella! ¿O no? xD

_Sol_Himura_: Gracias por tu review, mujer. Sí, tengo msn pero está hasta las metras de gente, y casi no me conecto porque las escasas horas de navegación que tengo debo dedicarlas a mis páginas, y apenas lo abro me caen encima xDDDD. ¿Y dónde están tus fics? Venga, que quiero leerlos! ^^.

_Kathy Asakura de Tao_: ya veremos de darle a Pili su compensación... pero no creo que sea con Len xD.

_Laila Doremi:_ qué bueno verte por aquí otra vez. Gracias por tu consejo para lograr relajarme, lo he puesto en práctica cuando he podido, la verdad es que termino agotada casi siempre. He tenido que dejar el proyecto de mi page de CSI para dedicarme a mantener las que tengo, así que no saldrá U.U... pero, ¡viva Grissom! xDDDDDDDDDD

_Hidrazaina_: jejejeje, ya verás, ya verás... no sólo lo de la Suis, sino lo que traigo pendiente con Anna. Gracias por estar ahí pendiente ^^

_Suisei:_ mana, la idea de la guagua está buena, tendré que hacer que se vayan de luna de miel a Puerto Rico para que suceda el "accidente" xDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gracias a _anna-chan_, _ SaKKuRi_, _anna_, _Anna Diethel Asakura_, _Rally_, _Cristina_, _Brenda-chan_ y _Hermione Potter_. Estoy muy contenta con todos, y no es por la cantidad de reviews (al fin y al cabo el número no determina si una historia es buena o va bien), sino por la calidad de los que me dejan ^^. 

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell...


	20. Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XX**

**Me quiere, no me quiere, me quiere...**

********************************

Aunque seguía un tanto sombrío (lo cual, por otro lado, no era raro en él) el tomar al fin una decisión había dejado a Len algo más animado, y al dejar a Anna en el instituto prometió que en la noche iría a cenar con ellos.

- Sería bueno que las cosas entre ustedes se arreglaran lo más pronto posible - había comentado la rubia, con aire distraído -, antes de que Horohoro se coma la casa con todo y sus habitantes...

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó el joven chino, alarmado.

- Bueno, no cabe duda de que esto lo ha afectado. Todos sabemos que es un tragón por naturaleza, pero ahora está peor que nunca y le ha dado por los atracones compulsivos. Si no logramos que se tranquilice, va a acabar con la despensa y a comenzar con todo bicho vivo que vea; eso si no se enferma primero.

- Ese idiota - murmuró Len, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo. 

Su tono expresaba molestia, pero también una sincera preocupación, y eso le pareció a la joven otro indicio de la profundidad de sus sentimientos por el ainu. 

A su pesar, y aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido en público, eso era capaz de conmoverla al punto de que se prometió que haría todo lo que pudiera para lograr que esos dos pudieran aclarar lo que sentían. 

No podía prever lo que pasaría, pero fuera cual fuera el resultado, sería mejor que la incertidumbre en la que Len vivía, y la confusión que amenazaba con destruir la alegría de Horohoro.

- Prepárate, Anna. - el tono del joven chino era decidido.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues que aún te falta para verlo tranquilo... antes va a necesitar que yo lo sacuda un poco para quitarle los prejuicios. Y no va a ser delicadamente.

- Ah, ¡conque ahora sí estás decidido a lanzarte en plan conquista de una buena vez! Me parece bien, amigo, porque aquí o toreas o te suspenden la corrida...

- No sé qué quieres decir, pero me figuro que se trata de que debo actuar antes de que suceda algo que ambos lamentaremos...

- Exactamente. Te espero en casa, haz lo que tengas que hacer... pero te pido por favor que si ves que las cosas degeneran al punto de los golpes busques la forma de salir al jardín. No quiero que vuelvan a destruir la sala - dijo secamente la itako.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Len. 

Anna Kyôyama siempre sería Anna Kyôyama, por muchos años que pasaran y muy amigos que fueran.

*************************

Cuando Anna llegó a la casa, esa tarde, se encontró con una visita no tan inesperada pero de todos modos sorpresiva: Jun Tao la esperaba tomando el té con Tamao en la pequeña salita. 

La hermosa joven china le recibió y saludó con mucha más efusividad que de costumbre, evidentemente animada por la noticia de la boda. 

En contraste, la pobre pelirosada lucía mustia y desanimada, por lo que la itako dedujo que Jun no había hecho más que tratar de sacarle a Tamao la mayor cantidad de detalles posible acerca del casamiento.

Lo cual, obviamente, había afectado a la jovencita. Aunque hacía esfuerzos por recuperarse, el estar en el centro mismo de los acontecimientos no era precisamente un bálsamo para su ánimo; eso era algo que Anna podía comprender perfectamente.

Aunque Tamao sólo sintiera un gran cariño por Yoh, que imaginaba podía ser amor, había pasado tantos años queriéndole y cuidándole que seguramente lo consideraba un poco suyo. Por mucho que aceptara que entre ellos dos había amor y que ella no tenía nada que hacer al respecto, puesto que para Yoh era como una hermana, tenía que ser doloroso que todo el mundo hablara de la boda con ella, que le preguntaran...

Anna no se imaginaba lo que podía llegar a sentir si tuviera que admitir que Yoh amaba a otra persona. Eso, y el aprecio que tenía de Tamao como mujer y como amiga leal, la hacían querer protegerla, aunque no lo demostrara.

Por eso, cuando Jun mencionó que quería tener una larga conversación con ella, aprovechó para alejar a la chica pelirosada de una conversación que podía resultarle más que incómoda; aunque por el tono alegre y pícaro de la escultural joven ya veía venir el peligro para sí misma.

Y no se equivocó, porque apenas Tamao salió a comprar los víveres que faltaban para la cena, Jun fue directo al punto.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás lista para el gran acontecimiento?

- Si te refieres a la boda, andamos en eso. La señora Kino se está ocupando del ceremonial y yo del banquete, ya hemos elaborado la lista de invitados y se han enviado las invitaciones; aunque sea con sólo dos semanas de antelación creo que será más que suficiente para que decidan si pueden venir o no...

- ¡No, tonta! Me refiero a lo otro... ya sabes...

- No, ¿a qué? - Anna sabía bien por dónde venía Jun, pero no quería ponérselo fácil, así que optó por hacerse la sueca.

- Vamos, Anna, no te hagas. No creo que vayas a dejar que ese día te agarre desprevenida - le guiñó un ojo -; supongo que ya habrás tomado las precauciones médicas de rigor, así que no voy a abochornarte con los detalles íntimos...

Esto bastó para que la rubia se pusiera como un tomate y apretara los puños, pero Jun no se arredró ante su talante obviamente asesino; en lugar de eso, agarró la caja que tenía al lado y con una gran sonrisa se la tendió a la itako.

Ella la tomó y la miró como si de ella fuera a salir algún animal ponzoñoso y a saltarle encima. Era una caja de tamaño mediano, plana, forrada con un papel adornado con rosas y rematada con una gran lazada color rosa.

Parecía inofensiva, pero una nunca sabe...

- ¡Venga, ábrela ya! No te va a morder, te lo prometo...

El evidente entusiasmo de Jun le daba aún más miedo a Anna, pero al fin se decidió a aflojar la lazada y quitar la tapa de la caja. Dentro había algo envuelto en varias capas de papel de seda blanco, algo que parecía ropa.

- Es mi primer regalo de bodas para ustedes. Aún me faltan varios ^^.

La rubia no pudo contestar, porque a esas alturas ya había desenvuelto el regalo y se había puesto tan roja que casi tiraba al morado.

Era un juego de lencería completo, con un sujetador, tanga, liguero y medias... todo de seda y encajes, positivamente diminuto y en un hermoso color rojo oscuro.

- Sé que eres muy recatada en el vestir y todo el rollo, pero esto es especial. Tienes una figura muy bonita, aunque rara vez usas ropa que la destaque. Te aseguro que vas a volver loco a Yoh cuando te lo vea puesto...

La última frase, subrayada con otro guiño, casi logró que Anna se hiperventilara. 

Una parte de ella gritaba que NUNCA se pondría algo así, aunque tenía que admitir que el gusto de Jun era impecable, porque a pesar de ser diminutas las prendas eran exquisitas y de excelente calidad.

Pero la otra parte de su ser se moría por ver la cara de su prometido si la viera en semejante atuendo, más desvestida que vestida.

Recordaba muy bien aquella noche, cuando le había dicho que la quería, la forma en la que había devorado con la mirada su cuerpo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Aquella mirada tan intensa que la hacía sentir calor, ardor, como si la tocara... quería sentir todo eso de nuevo, una y otra vez, mil veces, todas las veces...

Él la había mirado como si fuera la visión más hermosa del mundo, a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado por el sueño y su desalentador pijama negro.

¿Cómo la miraría si al desvestirse ella tuviera puestas estas prendas tan provocativas?

Oh, sí. Definitivamente le gustaría enloquecerlo...

Tan perdida en sus ensoñaciones estaba que se había olvidado de la presencia de la joven china y permanecía sentada allí, acalorada, con las prendas en la mano y una sonrisa tonta en la cara, que seguía enrojecida.

- Tienes buenos recuerdos, ¿eh? - apuntó Jun, divertida, sobresaltándola - Pues te aseguro que si te pones esto para la gran noche los tendrás aún mejores...

- ¡Oye! - Anna optó por ofenderse, pero nada era capaz de acabar con el entusiasmo de Jun.

- Tranquila, tranquila, no me estoy metiendo con tu virtud ni nada por el estilo... vale que vayan a esperar hasta la boda, pero es perfectamente normal que ya hayan tenido algún que otro... vamos... que hayan jugado un poquito, dar unas probaditas a la crema antes de comerse todo el pastel, ¿no?

- ¡JUN! - el rostro de la rubia había pasado ya claramente del rojo al morado por la falta de aire.

- Vamos, ¡tranquilízate! Ni que fuera para tanto...

- ¡Es que me da vergüenza! No sé cómo puedes hablar de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad...

- ¡Es que es algo natural, mujer! Aunque seas la reina de las nieves, no es bueno que seas tan mojigata. Hablar de eso no es malo; además, te vas a casar, ¿no? 

La itako aspiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarse. No valía la pena que se alterara o enfadara por tonterías, y menos sabiendo que Jun no tenía malas intenciones. Aunque no por eso dejaba de verse a las claras que la escultural china se estaba divirtiendo como loca a costa de su bochorno.

- Es.. está muy bonito, Jun, gracias.

- De nada, lo único que te pido es que te lo pongas.

- La verdad es que nunca me he puesto algo de este color... ni tan chico...

- Para todo hay una primera vez. Además, esto no lo verán los demás, sólo tu marido - un nuevo guiño de Jun, y una pequeña venita empezó a pulsar en la sien de la rubia -. Vamos, Anna, ¡no seas tan tímida! Mira, el conjunto es pequeño pero discreto, no es como si te hubiera comprado algo horrible, ni para que te vieras como una cualquiera...

La joven china tenía razón y ella debía admitirlo. Era un regalo hermoso, delicado y de muy buen gusto, y demostraba interés y cariño por ella.

- Lo siento, Jun, perdona, pero así soy y ya no puedo cambiar - trató de sonreír -, discutir estas cosas con otra persona es algo que me da mucha vergüenza. Pero te aseguro que me gusta mucho tu regalo, lo que pasa es que primero tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea antes de poder llevarlo puesto...

- Lo sé, lo sé. - la joven iba a callarse, pero antes no pudo resistirse a agregar:- Lo importante es que lo uses, y no me molestaré si acaba roto... ya sabes, la pasión puede ponerlo a uno un tanto salvaje...

Otro de los famosos guiños de Jun, y otra de sus risitas.

El rostro de Anna parecía que iba a estallar...

***************************

Ya todos estaban reunidos para cenar, pero Ryu y Tamao aún no habían comenzado a servir, cuando Len llegó, sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

Lucía mejor que en la mañana, no se le notaban tanto las ojeras y la sonrisa irónica de siempre iluminaba su rostro. Sus ojos amarillentos relucían con malicia.

En voz alta saludó a todos y luego se inclinó para saludar a Anna con un beso en la mejilla y palmear el hombro de Yoh.

Al escuchar su voz, Horohoro saltó como si un rayo lo hubiera tocado y levantó la vista, topándose su mirada preocupada con la neutral de Len; pero casi de inmediato volvió a fijar los ojos en la mesa con una expresión de terquedad infinita.

Todos lo notaron, pero nadie dijo nada, aunque los que no estaban enterados del asunto se preguntaban qué había pasado. Suisei, que estaba sentada al lado del peliazul, se limitó a sonreír divertida y a abrazarlo, como para tranquilizarle.

Era la primera vez que se veían desde el incidente, y aunque sólo habían sido unos segundos, habían bastado para volver a poner de cabeza el mundo de Horohoro; que si bien no había estado para nada tranquilo, al menos se había acostumbrado ya a la situación. 

Ahora no podía negar lo mucho que la presencia de Len lo perturbaba, y era peor aún darse cuenta de que en estos días sin verlo lo había extrañado muchísimo.

Pero fue aún peor cuando el joven chino avanzó y ocupó el asiento vacío a su izquierda.

Tamao empezó a servir la cena, y aunque el ainu permanecía con la vista clavada en su plato, obstinado, casi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Len. No se tocaban, él estaba a una distancia formal ocupando su lugar, pero podía sentirlo y la piel se le erizaba.

Era algo que jamás había sentido... una sensación desagradable, o al menos eso era lo que el joven se repetía una y otra vez como un mantra, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Podía escuchar a Len interviniendo de vez en cuando en la conversación general, pero no se atrevía a elevar la mirada por miedo a toparse de nuevo con esos ojos dorados. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y eso lo aterrorizaba.

- ¿Y qué te pasó, Len? Estuviste casi una semana desaparecido - comentó Pilika, por dirigirle la palabra.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- He estado enfermo... algo de gripe, pero ya estoy mejor. Gracias por preguntar, Pilika.

Anna casi se atraganta con la comida, y su mirada asombrada se topó con la de su prometido, que estaba a su lado y evidentemente estaba pensando lo mismo. ¡Len estaba siendo encantador!

Bueno, por algo dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale...

Pilika estaba boquiabierta ante la actitud del joven chino. Se daba cuenta de que algo pasaba y de que tenía que ver con su hermano, pero no alcanzaba a comprender el qué, y mientras Horohoro siguiera con la cabeza inclinada y estremeciéndose cada vez que alguien hablaba, no lo iba a averiguar. 

Ryu, en un rincón de la mesa, sonreía. Había comprendido que el shaman de China no iba a darse por vencido e iba a tratar de vencer la resistencia del ainu de la manera más expedita posible.

De pronto, Horohoro se congeló cuando un brazo musculoso y bien formado atravesó su línea de visión y rozó su pecho antes de retirarse nuevamente. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el dueño de aquel brazo y su mirada se topó otra vez con aquellos ojos dorados, que esta vez le sonreían, divertidos.

- Siento molestarte, Hotohoto, pero no alcanzo la fuente de la ensalada. ¿Serías tan amable de pasármela?

La amabilidad de su tono ya era suficiente como para caerse de espaldas, siendo bien conocida su acostumbrada rudeza y su poco sentido de la delicadeza. 

Pero lo que más había afectado al ainu había sido el roce de su brazo en su pecho... había sido muy leve, apenas si lo había tocado, pero el lugar en donde le había rozado le ardía, como si lo hubiera quemado.

Len seguía esperando su respuesta, pero él no podía hablar. Entonces, cuando parecía que iba a perderse de nuevo en aquellos ojos que aparentemente tenían el poder de hipnotizarle, se escuchó otra voz a su derecha, haciéndolo volver a la tierra.

- No hay problema, yo te la paso - era Suisei, que con una sonrisa falsa y los ojos fríos y llenos de amenazas, le pasaba la fuente de la ensalada a Len.

Éste aceptó la fuente sin caer en provocaciones, sonriéndole a la pelirroja y casi superándola en hipocresía, sirviéndose y luego poniéndola de nuevo en la mesa frente a él.

Manta observaba el intercambio con un tic muy extraño en la ceja derecha. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando entre esos tres? Por su parte, Tamao tenía la mirada en su plato y revolvía la comida con aire ausente, así que no había captado el incidente.

Jun, que también se había quedado a cenar, casi palmoteó cuando vio la sonrisa que Len le dirigía a la pelirroja.

- ¿Y bien, Len? ¿Te enteraste de la gran noticia? Como no estabas aquí cuando lo anunciamos, y has estado "enfermo"...

El tono suave y la sonrisa simpática de Suisei apenas escondían el veneno que había detrás de sus palabras, destinadas a causar el mayor daño posible al joven chino.

Horohoro dio un respingo y miró a la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso era un ataque directo, una advertencia muy clara, y nadie podía pasarlo por alto.

Sin embargo, Len sólo sonrió serenamente.

- Si te refieres al "compromiso", sí, ya me enteré - dijo, subrayando la palabra del mismo modo que la venenosa Suisei había subrayado lo de "enfermo" -. Y te felicito, Suisei, supongo que estarás muy "feliz".

Sólo Anna notó la tensión repentina que había invadido el cuerpo del shaman, aunque estaba admirada por la forma sutil en la que se defendía de los venenosos comentarios y atacaba al mismo tiempo.

- Si, soy muy feliz, gracias - los ojos de la pelirroja centellearon -, tu opinión es muy importante tanto para Horo como para mí... como pareja que somos. 

- Por supuesto. También me alegra ver que Horo se ve tan feliz como tú, como "pareja" que son...

Esta vez Suisei se quedó sin palabras, porque la actitud de Horo decía todo lo contrario y eso podían verlo todos en su cara y en sus gestos. Pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a la carga:

- Claro que es feliz. Hemos tomado esta decisión porque queremos estar juntos, y al fin lo estaremos. ¿verdad que sí, Horo? - su voz destilaba azúcar cuando se inclinó hacia el ainu y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Horohoro estaba demasiado atónito y confundido como para responderle o hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

O estaba muy equivocado, o... ¡Len y Suisei estaban peléandose por él!

- ¿Y cuándo será la boda, "feliz" novia? - el tono del joven chino era tan dulce que no parecía posible que proviniera de él.

- Pronto, muy pronto. Fijaremos la fecha en unos días - la pelirroja logró responder, aunque se notaba que se estaba atragantando con la bilis; no se esperaba esa pregunta y no tenía ninguna respuesta ingeniosa y dolorosa preparada - ¿Verdad, mi amor? - se inclinó hacia Horohoro para confirmar, pero éste estaba totalmente grogui.

La primera batalla de la guerra de ingenio entre ella y Len había sido limpiamente ganada por el joven chino.

Pero era sólo una batalla, no la guerra... 

Entretanto el pobre gigante peliazul se encontraba entre los dos, mirando el fuego cruzado entre la pelirroja y el shaman, estremecido por sentimientos encontrados y aterrado ante el lío en el que estaba metido.

- Creo que voy a vomitar... - murmuró Horo, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad y abandonando el comedor.

Suisei le dirigió a Len una mirada retadora antes de salir tras su "prometido". Éste se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, aunque su postura rígida delataba su tensión. 

**Próximo capítulo: Háblame**

Gracias a _Rally_, _Iron Maiden Jeanne_, _Yuta_, _Lagome_, _SaKKuRi_, _anna,_ _ Ariadna_,_ takami megunata y Niky_chan_. Me alegra mucho que les esté gustando cómo va mi ya autonombrada novela xDDDDDD, pero les juro que cuando me siento a escribir nunca sé lo que va a pasar, tengo más o menos un esquema en la cabeza, pero a veces no lo sigo y a veces le doy tal retorcida que no se reconoce xDDDD. Algunas sugerencias las estoy tomando en cuenta, así que sigan escribiendo reviews de todo lo que vean...

Bienvenida de nuevo, _Bonis_ ^^. Y tranquila, _Hidrazaina_, que a juzgar por el largo que ya lleva y la manera en que se desarrolla, habrá tiempo para que todos participen. Y sí, hay gente que considera a Choco ridículo, pero a mí me EN-CAN-TA!!! Además, para quien no lo ha notado, bromas malas aparte el chico es bastante inteligente...

feel my world shake like an earthquake...


	21. Háblame

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXI**

**Háblame**

********************************

Suisei alcanzó a Horohoro en el que ya era su sitio favorito de la casa: la terraza, que estaba casi a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luna menguante. Lo encontró sentado en un rincón, resoplando, y se sentó a su lado.

Por unos minutos no hablaron, y en el silencio casi absoluto de la noche, puntuado por el ruido de fondo de los grillos, sólo se escuchaba la respiración algo afanosa del peliazul.

Al fin, ella rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Horo?

El ainu mantuvo la mirada clavada en la semioscuridad frente a él. Tardó un buen rato en responder.

- No lo sé.

Suisei dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que anunciamos el compromiso. Pensé que esto te quitaría un peso de encima...

- ¡Que no lo sé! - exclamó violentamente el joven - Pero algo de lógica tiene. ¿No entiendes que pueda sentirme mal al ver que la gente me trata distinto? ¿No entiendes que todo lo que sucede me afecta? 

- Yo lo único que entiendo es que has estado muy raro. Y que encima esta noche te has puesto al borde de la histeria cuando el chino apareció para cenar...

El tono suave pero hiriente de la pelirroja dio en el blanco, y Horohoro se revolvió como una fiera salvaje atrapada en una trampa.

- ¿¡Y qué hay con eso!? ¡¡¡Yo no quería verlo, y apareció!!! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Yo no tengo la sangre tan fría como tú, y cuando algo me sienta mal no puedo disimularlo tan bien como tú lo haces!

- No hables de mí como si no tuviera sentimientos. Estoy harta de que la gente lo haga - dijo Suisei en voz baja, y por un momento el peliazul la miró con asombro; pero pronto se recobró de la sorpresa y le espetó, con sorprendente agudeza:

- ¡Pues la gente sólo cree lo que ve! Si te comportas como un ser sin sentimientos, la gente asume que lo eres.

- No quiero que me vean como a una debilucha que ni siquiera puede manejar sus propios sentimientos. No quiero que me vean como te han visto a _**ti**_ esta noche.

- ¿Y cómo me han visto? ¿Como un maldito marica que no puede soportar estar cerca de otro hombre? Eso es lo que tú piensas, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja saltó como si él la hubiese golpeado.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no pienso eso, y no creo que los demás lo hagan, tampoco. Si creyera eso, no estaría tratando de ayudarte con este problema que tienes...

- Comprende entonces que no puedo evitar que me afecte. El problema está ahí, está en él. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Que asumas de una buena vez la responsabilidad de quitarte ese problema de encima. El chino ahora está definitivamente decidido a seducirte; has visto su actitud esta noche. Ha sido sutil y no se te ha echado encima, pero eso no significa que no lo hará.

- ¡No digas eso! - la penumbra ocultó el violento rubor que se extendió por las mejillas del ainu.

- Te molesta, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿porqué no colaboras cuando trato de alejar el peligro de ti? ¿Porqué me rechazas, Horo?

El joven guardó un obstinado silencio, y Suisei volvió a suspirar, esta vez con resignación. Otro silencio se instaló entre ellos por un buen rato, y esta vez fue él quien lo rompió.

- ¿Porqué tratas de ayudarme, Suisei? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

La chica se sobresaltó un poco, pero al responder (con otra pregunta) su tono era ligero y bromista.

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿No crees que yo pueda querer ser la buena samaritana al menos por una vez?

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú - sentenció Horohoro, en el tono de quien establece un hecho definitivo e inmutable -; pero en fin, siento curiosidad y preocupación. No sé qué puede estar tramando esa cabecita tuya...

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que lo hago porque me gustas, Horo?

O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bomba atómica. No, de hidrógeno.

La voz de Suisei indicaba que era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que hablaba realmente en serio, sin bromas y sin hipocresía.

Horo miró a la pelirroja con una mezcla de asombro y temor. La conocía poco, pero se daba cuenta de que había hablado en serio y no se lo terminaba de creer.

- ¿Te... te gusto?

- Sí.

- ¿Gustar c-cómo? ¿Gustar como en "me agradas", o gustar como en "me gustas y quiero contigo"? - el pobre peliazul estaba todavía en estado de shock, y si en condiciones normales le costaba articular, ahora estaba más confuso que nunca.

- Cuánta paciencia hay que tener contigo. Me gustas porque eres simplemente adorable, ¿comprendes? - de pronto, la chica le acarició los cabellos y...¡terror total! Su tono ahora era afectuoso, casi amoroso...

Horohoro estaba al borde de un síncope. No sabía qué creer, ni qué pensar, ni mucho menos qué sentir.

- Me gustas, Horo. Eres muy guapo, en el fondo eres muy tierno, me gusta tu manera de ser, impulsiva y bondadosa, aunque a veces seas tan denso... por eso he querido ayudarte. Y de paso, mostrarte que no soy tan mala gente como crees.

La mente del ainu trataba de trabajar a marchas forzadas, pero era difícil considerando que Suisei prácticamente acababa de declarársele.

Y ahora apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y acariciaba su pecho...

_¿Que no es tan mala gente? Por todos los cielos, ¿en qué lío me he metido?_

_¡Me está tocando!_

Tenía la cabeza revuelta y el estómago también, pero no sabía si era porque no le gustaba lo que ella le hacía o como consecuencia directa de sus nervios y su confusión.

La voz femenina lo sobresaltó.

- Y tú, Horo, ¿qué sientes por mí? ¿Te gusto, aunque sea un poco? - el tono suave e insinuante, acompañado de los patrones circulares que sus dedos dibujaban sobre el pecho musculoso del joven peliazul, estaban cuidadosamente calculados para provocar una reacción sensual. Pero Horo tenía sus propios problemas y estaba más allá de eso.

_¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa? ¡Si siempre me has dado miedo!_

- Yo... - comenzó el ainu en voz alta - no lo sé, Suisei. Estoy muy confundido.

- ¿Y Len? ¿Te gusta Len?

Esa sí que era una pregunta. Si contestaba la verdad, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar la pelirroja; el peligro se triplicaba ahora que sabía que ella andaba tras él en serio.

Y la verdad era que _sí_ le gustaba Len. Y era muy posible que fuera mucho más que una atracción...

Pero no podía permitirse sucumbir. ¡Era un hombre! ¿Porqué había tenido que pasarle esto? ¿Porqué no había podido simplemente enamorarse de una chica? ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

No podía ceder, pero tampoco podría mantener por mucho tiempo la fachada del compromiso con Suisei. Ya se sentía bastante mal al darse cuenta de pronto que ella no le gustaba... lo turbaba, lo incomodaba, pero su toque no le provocaba ni la décima parte de lo que sentía con sólo ver a... a otra persona.

- ¿Horo? ¿No vas a contestarme? - la pregunta, urgente, lo hizo reaccionar.

- Tengo que alejarlo, Suisei. Debo alejarlo.

- Pero entonces... sí te gusta.

- Dejemos ya el tema. Quiero alejarlo de mí; si quieres ayudarme, está bien y te lo agradezco. Pero no te prometo nada.

La joven lo miró de reojo, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Con su habitual atrevimiento, se puso de pie y tiró del brazo de Horo para que él también se levantara.

- Si quieres que te ayude, tienes que regresar allí adentro y enfrentarlo. Sólo así podrás saber si te gusta él o te gusto yo.

- No te prometo nada, Suisei...

- No importa. Igual voy a divertirme - la sonrisa maliciosa de siempre, que ya Horo había aprendido a temer, iluminó el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja.

**************************

Regresaron al comedor y la cena llegó a su fin sin mayores incidentes. Si bien todos miraban a Horohoro como esperando que dijera algo o que estallara, nadie hizo comentarios al respecto.

Por su parte, el ainu mantuvo un silencio casi digno. De cuando en cuando, su mirada tropezaba con la de Len al vagar por la mesa, y el choque entre ambas era tan intenso que podría haber echado a andar sin problemas a una central eléctrica.

Todos observaban a los tres con atención, pero Anna más que nadie. Veía claramente que el amor no correspondido se había transformado en un triángulo y no se podía saber cómo iba a acabar la historia. Era evidente que Suisei había puesto la carne en el asador, por decirlo de alguna manera; algo definitivo le había dicho o hecho a Horo en el rato que habían estado afuera, porque la actitud de éste era más extraña que nunca. 

Para colmo, cuando miró a Pilika notó que ésta estaba ya interceptando las miradas electrizantes entre su hermano y el joven chino, y que estaba saltando a conclusiones con una velocidad alarmante, aunque aún no se veía demasiado impresionada.

Casi podía ver los engranajes girando en el cerebro de la pequeña ainu, pero era evidente que su inocencia le impedía llegar a la verdadera raíz del asunto, porque cada vez que su rostro se iluminaba por dar con alguna idea, volvía a ensombrecerse cuando fruncía el ceño al pensar que su conclusión era equivocada.

La itako se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Pilika si se enteraba de que Len estaba enamorado de Horo, y de que éste parecía oscilar entre sentimientos encontrados hacia él. El rostro de la jovencita era una ventana transparente a su alma, y a pesar de sus bromas y de sus comentarios maliciosos, no había en ella ni una sombra de mala intención o de malos pensamientos, y eso podía ser peligroso.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si Horo de pronto decidiera hacerle caso a Len?

Anna sacudió la cabeza con decisión para alejar los malos pensamientos. Ya cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él... si acaso llegaban. Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que sucedía con el trío, y encontró de nuevo a Len y a Suisei en mitad de una batalla de ingenio.

El circunspecto Len, que se mantenía a la altura con elegancia, le contestaba casi sin mirarla: su mirada estaba fija en el peliazul, que de vez en cuando se la devolvía.

Pero al terminar la cena, él y Jun tuvieron que irse, y al partir notó la mirada de triunfo que le dirigía la pelirroja, que estaba pegada a Horo como una garrapata. Su actitud decía a las claras: "tengo más oportunidades que tú y voy a aprovecharlas".

Len apretó los puños y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada intensa al objeto de su afecto.

********************************

El comienzo de un nuevo día traía la misma rutina de siempre a la casa Asakura. Horo se levantó, se aseó y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar un poco más tarde de lo habitual, por lo que sólo encontró allí a Tamao, que recogía los platos; y a un Yoh muy pensativo, que revolvía con una cuchara su plato de hojuelas de maíz con leche.

Aparte de los buenos días, no se dijo ni una palabra entre ellos hasta que Horohoro hubo finalizado su sexto plato de cereal.

Al levantar la mirada, el peliazul se encontró con la sonrisa divertida del shaman de cabellos castaños, que aunque había terminado de comer seguí allí, observándolo.

- ¿Qué me ves? ¿Tengo monos en la cara, o qué? - espetó, de muy mal humor. 

La noche anterior le había costado bastante quitarse a Suisei de encima y mandarla a dormir a su habitación, porque la pelirroja insistía en quedarse para "acompañarlo". Luego, se había pasado bastante rato sin poder dormir, pensando en las miradas eléctricas de aquellos ojos dorados y en qué diablos iba a hacer para no sucumbir ante ellas.

- Es que ya vas por el sexto plato, Horo. ¿No te duele el estómago?

- ¿Que si me duele? ¡Yo tengo un estómago de hierro, para que lo sepas! - justo en ese preciso momento, la abusadísima cavidad estomacal del ainu expresó ruidosamente su protesta, como si respondiera a las palabras despreocupadas de su dueño.

Yoh se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras el rostro del ainu pasaba por todas las tonalidades del rojo ante la acción traidora de su estómago. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse después del ataque de risa, se puso repentinamente serio.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - protestó el ainu, retorciéndose bajo otra ronda de escrutinio por parte del shaman.

- Horo, deberías dejar de comer tanto. No te hace bien. Sé que tienes problemas, pero no vas a solucionarlos comiendo y comiendo...

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mis problemas? Tú eres feliz, vas a casarte en menos de dos semanas con la muchacha a la que quieres, tienes una carrera...

- Estoy contento por ello, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mis amigos; y tú eres mi amigo, Horo. No puedo verte tan preocupado e ignorarte, y menos cuando me dices todo eso con una amargura que jamás había escuchado en tu voz. ¿Dónde está el Horo animoso de siempre?

- Está sepultado en problemas - contestó el ainu, levantándose de la mesa y dejando a Yoh mirándolo preocupado.

Al salir tropezó con Anna y se disculpó, enfilando hacia la cocina. Ya esto se estaba haciendo un hábito también.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la itako, ya preparada para salir, con la bolsa al hombro - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Pues nada. No suelta prenda, pero es evidente que está pasando un mal rato dividido entre Suisei y Horo. Si esto sigue así se va a enfermar...

- Ni lo digas...

- ¿Len va a pasar por ti?

- Sí, me llamó temprano. Y tengo que advertirte algo: también llamó tu abuelo. Tu abuela ha planificado una reunión "familiar" esta noche en su casa... bueno, de la familia Asakura, porque mis padres no han dicho todavía cuándo vendrán. Según me ha dicho estarán tus padres y la familia más cercana, primos, amigos, etc. 

Yoh notó que Anna, aunque siempre estaba más bien inexpresiva o aburrida, esta vez en su rostro expresaba a las claras su incomodidad con todo el asunto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Anna?

- Que no me gusta - explicó llanamente la rubia -. Tu abuela dice que es para presentarme al resto de la familia y anunciar formalmente la fecha de la boda, pero a mí no me gusta el asunto. Me voy a sentir como una yegua exhibida en una feria, con todo ese montón de gente mirándome...

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te miren? No creo que debas molestarte por eso. Eres muy agradable de mirar, y yo voy a estar muy orgulloso de que todos me envidien - bromeó Yoh, levantándose de la mesa para acariciar la mejilla de su prometida en un gesto cariñoso.

Anna meneó la cabeza, ponderando la idea con disgusto.

- Al contrario de lo que puedas pensar, Yoh, no me gusta ser el centro de atención; te lo aseguro.

- Vamos, no te preocupes tanto. Todo saldrá bien - la abrazó, y ella no opuso resistencia. Se limitó a esconder el rostro en el cuello del shaman de cabellos castaños, sintiendo el calor tranquilizador de su cuerpo -. Lo que me incomoda es que no vayan a estar tus padres, tal parece que voy a conocerlos el día de la boda...

- ¿Tienes muchas ganas de conocerlos? - preguntó la rubia, poniéndose un poco rígida en los brazos de su prometido.

- La verdad es que sí. Quisiera saber qué tipo de gente es capaz de mandar a su hija de cinco años a entrenar y no verla en años, y luego comprometerla con alguien y mandarla a vivir con ese alguien sin saber qué clase de persona es - el tono de Yoh era duro.

- Ellos sabían de mí y de ti por tus abuelos...

- No es lo mismo. Yo jamás haría eso con un hijo nuestro, Anna, y creo que tú, que lo has vivido, tampoco lo harías.

De pronto, Yoh levantó la cabeza al percibir un sonido fuera de la casa.

- Creo que Len ya llegó. Vamos afuera, y anímate - le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió al pasillo, aún abrazándola.

Iban a salir al porche, cuando Anna se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Espera un momento... Len ya llegó, y Horohoro está afuera.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sin dar un paso más para salir al porche.

********************

De regreso de la cocina, Horo había salido al porche a holgazanear un poco. Claro que se le olvidó que Len había retomado la costumbre de pasar buscando a Anna para llevarla al instituto, y cuando el joven chino frenó justo frente al portal no acertó a hacer otra cosa que quedarse donde estaba, recostado en el barandal.

Entrar sería huir. No saludarlo sería cobardía. Ignorarlo sería ponerse en evidencia.

Así que se quedó allí. Len bajó del auto y se quedó de pie, justo frente a él, a escaso metro y medio de distancia. Horo bajó la mirada al suelo para dedicarse a la fascinante tarea de contar los centímetros del espacio que había entre ambos, todo con tal de no mirarle a los ojos.

- Hola, Hotohoto - Len seguía la tradición entre ellos, apegándose a la mala pronunciación del nombre del shaman del norte, para molestarle como siempre lo hacía -. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

- Hola. Bien - contestó el ainu, hoscamente y sin mirarlo.

- Pues no te ves muy feliz para alguien que está comprometido con una bella mujer... - dejó caer el joven, con voz neutra, sin un asomo de ironía.

- Eso no es problema tuyo.

- Pues no, tienes razón. Pero creí que éramos amigos. Rivales siempre, pero más que todo amigos.

- Quizás tienes razón - admitió el peliazul a regañadientes -, pero no por eso vas a conseguir que me ponga a contarte todos mis problemas.

- No es necesario. Además, entre nosotros no existe esa costumbre.

- Tú lo has dicho. - sin poder aguantar más, Horohoro levantó la mirada y volvió a tropezar con la intensidad de los ojos amarillentos.

El tiempo pareció extenderse por una eternidad mientras ambos se miraban, y al mismo tiempo la distancia entre ellos disminuía poco a poco, paso a pasito, pasos cortitos; como si una fuerza magnética, irresistible, se empeñara en juntarles.

Horo no supo quién inició el movimiento... sólo supo que en un instante estaba a metro y medio del joven chino, y al siguiente sentía el calor de sus labios en los suyos propios.

Era increíble. Si había sentido como si el roce de Len lo quemara la noche anterior, cuando lo había tocado "accidentalmente" con el brazo, la sensación ahora estaba multiplicada por mil. 

La calidez de su aliento, la suave humedad que podía sentir en sus labios entreabiertos, la cercanía enervante de su cuerpo... todos esos elementos conspiraban para que el ainu se sintiera indefenso, como navegando en un mar desconocido que a la vez era tan placentero que le daba miedo.

Len, por su parte, estaba experimentando exactamente lo mismo, pero con una intensidad aún mayor: a Horo lo detenían las dudas que nublaban su mente y le impedían sentir al cien por ciento, pero él no tenía ninguna duda, nada le impedía disfrutar de la gloria del momento.

... aunque no se atrevía a profundizar el beso por temor a sorprenderlo y que se alejara.

Se separaron tan lentamente como se habían acercado. Horo estaba confundido al máximo, estremecido por el beso y preocupado por la enormidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

¡Acababa de besar a Len!

Porque no cabía la posibilidad de engañarse: había sido algo mutuo, algo intenso.

Len retrocedió, observando cómo el rostro del ainu expresaba su tormenta interna. Musitó un "nos vemos después" y abordó el auto de nuevo, dando un bocinazo para llamar la atención de Anna.

Ésta salió con sospechosa rapidez y le dirigió una mirada de interrogación al ainu antes de despedirse de él y subir al auto. Cuando el auto arrancó, Horo se quedó allí, parado, oscilando entre la duda y el asombro.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

**Próximo capítulo: Una serpiente en el paraíso**

**N.A.:** Miren pues, ahora resulta que la Suisei es sincera (bueno, todo lo sincera que puede ser alguien como ella xD)... ¿será cierto? ¿Ustedes qué creen? Bueno, como este capítulo ha estado centrado en el rollo Horo/Len, el próximo tendrá Yoh/Anna y alguna cosita nueva xDDD. Por cierto, este cap casi no sale hoy, porque he tenido demasiado trabajo y demasiados problemas; pero lo logré por los pelos. ¡Nos vemos!

La semana pasada ff.net tuvo muchos problemas, entre ellos que las reviews se contabilizaban pero no aparecían al tratar de leerlas; sin embargo, yo tengo activada la opción para que me lleguen al correo, y por lo visto llegaron todas y pude leerlas ^^. Gracias a _Rally_, a _Anna-chan_ (Natalia), _Niky-chan_, _Kathy_ (en cuanto tenga tiempo te prometo que la leo ^^), _Bonis_ (lo de Jun y Li lo he pensado, pero con tanto trabajo no he tenido tiempo de desarrollar nada), _Sakura_Himura_, _Kamesita_ (thanks a lot! ^^), _Anna Asakura_, _Anna Diethel Asakura_ (estás en la cola para prestarte a Suis pa que la mates, Rally está adelante de ti xD), _Kiyu_, _Rosalynn_ (Choco ya viene xD), _Hidrazaina_ (sólo Dios sabe lo que va a pasar, porque ni yo lo sé xD), _Cali-chan, Coppelia_ (sí, soy la webmistress de El Altar de Zeros, y la versión 5 me está dando quebraderos de cabeza pq no sé dónde ponerla)_, Suisei _ (gracias, mana; bueno, una amiga me ha ofrecido cupo en su server, vamos a ver qué pasa)_,_Amber y _Genji_. 

¡Pégale con el martillo! xDDDD


	22. Una serpiente en el paraíso

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXII**

**Una serpiente en el paraíso**

********************************

Cuando partieron de la casa Asakura, ninguno de los dos habló por espacio de unos minutos. No era un silencio incómodo, pero aunque fuera cómodo no podía durar mucho.

Al final fue la rubia quien se decidió a romper el silencio, intrigada ante el espectáculo de un Len Tao que, aunque no sonreía, parecía radiante. Los ojos amarillentos eran verdaderamente dorados en ese momento, y era algo digno de verse.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió, curiosa, sin poder contenerse.

- Todo ha ido bien. Es más, yo diría que excelente - dijo el joven con un tono de falsa indiferencia que no engañó a Anna ni por un momento -, me ha dirigido la palabra por primera vez en casi una semana, y eso ha sido sólo el comienzo...

- ¡Qué bien! Eso sí que es un adelanto.

- ... porque además nos hemos dado un beso.

- ¿QUÉ?

La itako quedó boquiabierta, y su rostro reflejaba tal incredulidad que Len por un momento no supo si reírse u ofenderse ante semejante reacción.

- Sí, mujer, nos hemos dado un beso.

- Pero... ¿de veras? - todavía no alcanzaba a creérselo. El shaman de China resopló indignado.

- ¡Que sí! Ya sé que no estábamos precisamente en los mejores términos, pero no creo que sea como para que te asombres tanto. Eres una exagerada...

- ¿Exagerada? ¿YO? Vamos, si hasta esta mañana he visto a Horo deprimido y confundido con toda esta situación, ¡y de pronto vienes tú y me dices que han hablado, y no sólo eso, que se han besado! - Anna hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento - Ya sé que todos piensan que soy una insensible y demás historias, pero soy humana... y esto me ha sorprendido.

- Bueno, está bien, cálmate. Ya ves. Esto ha sido algo grande, Anna.

- Ya lo creo. Más bien enorme, diría yo, considerando lo cabeza dura que es Horohoro.

- Fue estupendo - confesó Len, sonriendo por primera vez en el día, el brillo de sus ojos dorados iluminando las facciones finamente cinceladas y haciéndolo lucir más atractivo que nunca - , fue algo mutuo y muy intenso, lo más increíble y dulce que he sentido en toda mi vida...

- Me alegro por ti, pero por favor, ahórrame los detalles íntimos - aunque su tono era tan seco como de costumbre, la itako sonreía, respondiendo casi involuntariamente a la alegría expresada por el joven chino.

- Pero como te decía, esto es sólo el comienzo. No se va a resolver todo por arte de magia sólo porque nos hemos dado un beso...

Anna se sobresaltó al escuchar de boca de Len las mismas palabras (más o menos) que le había dirigido Yoh a ella hacía unas semanas, cuando anunciaron la fecha de la boda. Su prometido había tenido razón entonces, y Len la tenía ahora: habría que sortear muchas dificultades.

- Pues sí, tienes razón, está la "señorita" Suisei de por medio. A eso llamo yo un obstáculo. No sé qué le habrá metido en la cabeza a Horohoro, pero es evidente que lo agarró en el momento en el que se encontraba más vulnerable y se ha aprovechado de eso al máximo...

- Esa mujercita es una verdadera bruja - masculló Len con rencor.

- Mira, Len... aquí pasó algo más raro de lo que creemos. Si ambos hicieron un trato para alejarte de él (que es lo que siempre he pensado), sospecho que a ninguno de los dos les ha salido la jugada como esperaban. Él no esperaba que Suisei se le saliera de control y se pusiera tan "cariñosa", y ella no esperaba que su rato de diversión mezquina se convirtiera en algo más serio...

- ¿Crees acaso que se ha enamorado de él? - preguntó, escandalizado.

- ¿Cómo puede uno saber lo que siente esa mujer, si es que acaso siente? Seamos claros, ella es una zafrisca que ha buscado siempre llamar la atención de todos los hombres a su alrededor; lo intentó al principio con Yoh, pero le hice saber que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella trataba de metérsele en los pantalones - el tono de la rubia rezumaba veneno -. Entonces vio a Horo confundido, y decidió que era una presa fácil... pero ahora está teniendo problemas.

- Entonces sí crees que ella ha llegado a quererlo...

- No diría eso. Puede tenerle cariño y además estar encaprichada; puede querer tenerlo por satisfacción propia y para evitar que tú puedas tenerlo. Da lo mismo, porque lo importante es que Horo le corresponda, y es evidente que no lo hace.

Ya estaban en el estacionamiento del instituto, pero permanecieron dentro del auto en silencio por unos minutos mientras Len digería lo que Anna acababa de decirle. Ella, por su parte, permaneció absorta mirando hacia el frente, el ceño levemente fruncido.

- Anna - se sobresaltó, como si saliera de un trance, y Len suspiró - mucho hablar de Horo y de mí, y hasta ahora noto que estás preocupada. ¿Qué te sucede? No estás bien hoy, eso se nota.

- Los abuelos de Yoh han organizado una cena esta noche, para presentarme a los demás miembros de la familia, y a los amigos...

- ¿Y? No veo nada de malo en eso.

- Sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y tendré que serlo a la fuerza. Además, algo me dice que me voy a llevar un disgusto...

- ¡Y después dicen que el negativo y amargado soy yo! - comentó Len, bromeando. Sabía que el "instinto" de Anna era algo que no podía menospreciarse, porque raras veces se equivocaba. Era algo que tenía que ver con los asombrosos poderes espirituales que poseía, aunque no podía llamarse videncia - Vamos, amiga, a armarse de valor. Esperemos que por una vez te equivoques y todo vaya como la seda.

- Ojalá - dijo la joven sin muchos ánimos, tomando su bolso y disponiéndose a salir del auto. De pronto se detuvo, y se mordió el labio inferior - ¡Oh! - exclamó.

- ¿Ahora qué?

- ¡No sé qué diablos voy a ponerme!

Len no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante aquel arranque de femineidad tan extraño en la siempre seca y fría Anna.

**********************************

Horohoro se había quedado en el porche, inmóvil, después de la partida de Len y Anna. Lo que acababa de pasar era demasiado grande como para que pudiera asimilarlo al primer intento.

Había besado a Len. Mejor dicho, se habían besado.

No podía alegar locura temporal, porque había estado perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía en cada momento, y ni siquiera trató de resistirse a la fuerza imperiosa que lo había atraído hacia él como un imán.

El joven chino sentía por él algo que iba más allá de la atracción física y eso era evidente en sus actitudes y en sus acciones. Cuando Horo pensaba que había logrado desanimarle con el ardid de Suisei, Len había mostrado fortaleza y había decidido luchar; la prueba la había visto la noche anterior, en su duelo verbal con la pelirroja. 

Se notaba que la había pasado mal, pero su espíritu seguía indomable y queriendo luchar por obtener su atención. Y eso, viniendo del arisco, hostil y orgulloso Len, era más que increíble.

Y él, ¿qué sentía? También lo había pasado mal en esos días sin verlo, con Suisei pegada a él como una lapa y su hermana ignorándolo. Lo había extrañado demasiado. En todos esos años ocultando su atracción por él, sus sentimientos habían cambiado y en algún momento el shaman de China se había ganado su corazón.

Debajo de todo su genio explosivo, que tan frecuentemente hacía estallar Len con alguno de sus comentarios irónicos, Horo era un joven sensible y había percibido desde siempre la profundidad de la personalidad de su amigo; su nobleza, coraje y valentía. 

A pesar de su actitud, lo respetaba, lo admiraba... y lo quería.

Bien. Ya había admitido que quería a Len. Pero, ¿sería capaz de manifestarlo abiertamente? Nada había cambiado en realidad; la persona a la que tanto apreciaba y quería seguía siendo un hombre, y eso seguía siendo un obstáculo en la mente del ainu.

¿Sería capaz de desprenderse, al menos un poco, de sus prejuicios? ¿Y qué iba a hacer con Suisei, que prácticamente se le había declarado? Si era cierto lo que había dicho, su decisión iba a herirla; y Horo no quería lastimar a nadie.

Sus propios sentimientos le daban miedo, pero sentía que quería atreverse. La elección estaba hecha, pero tampoco podía lanzarse de cabeza al vacío. 

¿Por dónde empezar?

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro atractivo reflejó puro pánico.

¡Pilika! 

No había pensado en ella. ¿Qué iba a decir Pilika cuando se enterase, si es que no lo había notado ya? Si con lo de Suisei había armado un escándalo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podía hacer si sabía que entre él y Len había "algo"...

Suspiró pesadamente y entró en la casa con paso cansado. Apenas entró, una pequeña figura que había pasado desapercibida en un rincón del porche salió de su escondite, sonrojada y agitada al máximo y con los ojos como platos.

Tamao Tamamura, nada menos, había sido testigo de toda la escena.

**********************************

Caía la tarde cuando Anna regresó a la casa, y encontró a Yoh esperándola en el porche, audífonos en ristre. Estaba algo nerviosa y apenas podía disimularlo ante su prometido, que la abrazó cariñosamente dándole la bienvenida.

- Sigues preocupada por la reunión, ¿verdad?

- No - mintió la joven -. He estado todo el día devanándome los sesos pensando en qué ponerme, y al final he tenido que faltar a las clases de la tarde para ir a comprar ropa y zapatos - zarandeó descuidadamente la gran bolsa de plástico que llevaba en una mano y que contenía un par de cajas -, porque me niego a ponerme un kimono...

- Me parece bien, porque yo tampoco pensaba llevar tanto trapo encima. Además, así irás cómoda y no te sentirás tan nerviosa - la sonrisa del shaman de cabellos castaños indicaba a las claras que no lo había engañado.

No tenía caso tratar de ocultarle a Yoh sus estados de ánimo, porque la conocía demasiado bien. Sospechando que comenzaba a sonreír como una idiota, cautivada por esa sonrisa, la rubia trató de concentrarse en algo más prosaico.

- Tomaremos un taxi hasta allá, ¿no?

- No - otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja (marca registrada) -. Manta ha hecho venir su auto y su chofer, así que iremos con estilo...

- ... y no tendré que preocuparme por tus habilidades como conductor - apuntó, divertida.

- Dale, búrlate de mí - se quejó el joven sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella le dio un suave empujón y entró a la casa, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Sacó la ropa de la caja y la colgó en una percha, disponiéndose a tomar una ducha.

Envuelta en una toalla, ya fresca y un poco más relajada, rebuscó en el cajón de la ropa interior lo que iba a llevar debajo de su atuendo. Sus dedos tropezaron con la caja que guardaba el obsequio de Jun y no pudo resistirse a sacarlo y ponérselo, aunque el color de las prendas no armonizaba con el de la ropa que había comprado - que era negra, por supuesto.

Se acercó al espejo del tocador ataviada con todo el conjunto menos el liguero y las medias, y se sonrojó. La chica que le miraba desde el espejo parecía una completa extraña, una de esas modelos de las revistas de lencería cara, hermosa... y sensual.

Anna nunca había pensado en sí misma en términos de sensualidad, por eso el mirarse en semejante atuendo y ver lo bien que lucía la abochornaba un poco. Se apresuró a ponerse la ropa: una elegante falda a la rodilla, con una discreta abertura a un lado, y un corpiño de cuello alto estilo chino con botonadura dorada y mangas cortas.

Se calzó el delicado par de sandalias negras de tacón alto que había comprado y cepilló su cabello hasta que brilló, recogiéndolo en un pequeño moño sujeto con un palillo dorado; se puso un par de sencillos pendientes y su reloj, y contempló el efecto en el espejo.

Se veía bien, o al menos eso pensaba. No era consciente de la forma en la que la ropa se le ajustaba enfatizando la curvilínea esbeltez de su figura, ni del efecto dramático de su piel blanca y cremosa emergiendo del negro puro de su atuendo.

Dio un leve toque rosa a sus labios con una barrita que tenía guardada para las ocasiones especiales, tomó un diminuto bolsito negro que combinaba con las sandalias, remató su arreglo con un leve rocío de perfume, y salió al pasillo.

- ¡¡¡WOW!!! - la exclamación a sus espaldas la hizo girar bruscamente. Horohoro estaba parado allí en el pasillo, mirándola con abierta admiración.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la rubia algo incómoda, obsequiando al peliazul con una de sus famosas miradas de hielo. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, porque casi nadie se los daba, en parte porque temían su reacción.

- ¡Que luces fabulosa! Te ves muy sexy... qué, ¿hay fiesta? - preguntó animado.

Anna se abstuvo de soltar la respuesta mordaz y punzante que tenía en la punta de la lengua. El ainu parecía más animado de lo que se le había visto en semanas, y no quiso arruinar su diversión.

- Pues sí. Pero es una reunión privada en casa de los abuelos de Yoh, y antes de que lo preguntes te lo digo: no podemos llevar invitados extra - apuntó.

Horo hizo una mueca y luego un puchero, frunciendo los labios de una manera muy graciosa. Era increíble cómo alguien tan grande y fuerte podía parecer a veces un bebé crecido.

- ¿Y quién dice que iba a preguntarte eso?

- Lo digo yo, que te conozco. Todos sabemos que la perspectiva de comida en abundancia, y más si es una fiesta, te pone los ojos estrellados - repuso la rubia casi desdeñosamente.

El ainu se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo en su defensa porque casi de inmediato un huracán azul arribó al pasillo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la rubia itako, gorjeando alabanzas como un pequeño e inquieto colibrí.

- Gracias, Pilika, pero, ¡¡¡para ya que me estás mareando!!!

La ronda continuó hasta que la risita chocante tan característica de Yoh interrumpió el juego de la pequeña peliazul. Había asomado al pasillo y ahora tomaba a su prometida del brazo, rescatándola del exceso de energía que siempre rebosaba Pilika.

Anna procuró no mirarlo con la boca abierta, pero era difícil no admirar al alto y atlético shaman embutido en su atuendo casual de pantalones y chaqueta gris oscuro. La camisa blanca que llevaba tenía un par de botones desabrochados dejando ver una porción de piel levemente bronceada; su cabello seguía tan indomable como de costumbre, pero formaba parte de su personalidad y armonizaba con el conjunto.

- Siento interrumpir el juego, chicos, pero nos tenemos que ir ya. Nos están esperando.

- Venga, Pilika, deja a Anna en paz - terció Horohoro, con la intención de que la jovencita le contestase aunque fuera para reclamarle o gritarle.

- ¡A mí no me hables! - exclamó la aludida, dándole la espalda. El peliazul se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aunque se notaba que le dolía el rechazo de su hermana menor.

Yoh le dio una palmada en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo que Horo aceptó con una sonrisa vacilante y agridulce.

El auto les esperaba afuera e Yoh, como todo un caballero, abrió y sostuvo la portezuela del auto para que Anna abordara, dándole al conductor la dirección de la casa de los abuelos. El viaje no duró más de quince minutos, y cuando llegaron vieron que la gran casa estaba profusamente iluminada, y de su interior salía el ruido de gente conversando y música tradicional.

La chica volvió los ojos, abiertos al máximo, hacia su prometido. Éste le tomó la mano.

- ¿A esto llama tu abuela "una pequeña reunión"? ¡Hay un gentío allí adentro!

- Venga, no me vas a salir ahora con que tienes miedo escénico, ¿o sí?

- ¡No tengo miedo, ni escénico ni de ningún otro tipo! ¡Pero sospecho que me estás llamando cobarde, y si es así estás en serios problemas, Yoh Asakura! - susurró, indignada.

Él se limitó a sonreír y a acercarse hasta que estuvo a milímetros de sus labios, silenciándola efectivamente.

- No hay nada que temer, Annita. Estás más bella que nunca, aunque para mí siempre has sido la más bella. Vamos, entremos. - bueno, ese sí que era un método para callarla. La indomable itako acabó por salir del auto y entrar a la casa prendida del brazo de su prometido cual una dócil gatita. 

Sin embargo, lo que la rubia había dicho no era broma. Había cuando menos cuarenta personas en el salón de la casa, la mayoría vestidos casualmente como ellos dos, aunque había unos cuantos a la usanza tradicional.

Anna se alegró por no desentonar, pero cuando los treinta y cinco o cuarenta pares de ojos se fijaron en ellos, y especialmente en ella, sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago por los nervios. Estaba agarrada al brazo de Yoh como si éste fuera un salvavidas, así que él tuvo que tirar de ella, avanzando entre los grupos de gente que se apartaban para darles paso, hasta llegar frente a los abuelos, que estaban sentados ante una mesa al fondo de la sala departiendo con un grupo de personas.

La itako se inclinó respetuosamente a manera de saludo, al igual que su prometido. La señora Kino la miró con su semblante adusto de siempre, pero una chispa de malicia brillaba en sus ojillos. El señor Yohmei le sonrió como siempre.

- Bienvenidos, jóvenes. Los estábamos esperando...

- Casi llegan tarde - apuntó la formidable matrona.

- Pero logramos llegar a tiempo, abuela; aquí estamos - repuso Yoh, conciliador.

Fue saludando una a una a las personas que estaban sentadas con los abuelos, y Anna lo imitó, tomando nota de las caras. Había un par de señores mayores que iban vestidos con kimonos como los Asakura, y el resto de los ocupantes de la mesa parecían pertenecer a la misma familia: una pareja de unos cuarenta y tantos años, elegantemente vestidos a la occidental; un atractivo chico de unos catorce años que parecía estar aburrido a más no poder, y una joven de unos veintidós años, muy bonita y con rasgos muy parecidos a los del chiquillo.

La pareja se apellidaba Akagi y los jóvenes eran sus hijos, Minoru y Sumire. A la rubia no dejó de llamarle la atención la forma cariñosa en la que Sumire saludó a Yoh, con un aire a medias pícaro y conspirador.

Era una joven muy linda, pálida como una muñeca de porcelana, con una larga y lacia cabellera muy negra y unos ojos oscuros y rasgados en un rostro vivaz. Al sonreír se le formaban un par de graciosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, y como sonreía mucho, había bastante ocasión de notarlo.

No tuvo tiempo de seguir analizando a Sumire porque en ese momento la anciana hizo que todos callaran y procedió a presentar formalmente a Anna a los invitados. Ésta tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no retorcerse cuando todas las miradas convergieron en ella, y apenas recordó inclinarse ligeramente.

Durante la cena tuvo oportunidad de entretenerse escuchando las aventuras de los Akagi en Europa, relatadas con gracia por la señora Akagi. Parecían ser amigos íntimos de los ancianos Asakura y eran gente muy simpática; hasta Sumire le cayó bien, aunque no acababa de sentirse cómoda con su mirada pícara y sus abundantes sonrisas.

Quisiera ella o no, al terminar la cena Sumire vino a sentarse a su lado cuando la señora Kino, que había estado sentada a la cabecera de la mesa junto a Anna, cambió de sitio para conversar con su amiga.

- Bueno, me alegro mucho de conocerte, Anna. Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que pensábamos por lo que contaba la señora Kino.

- Gracias - contestó la rubia, tratando de no sonar demasiado seca ni hostil.

- Por supuesto, ella no podía hacer menos sino escoger lo mejor para Yoh - añadió la joven, guiñándole un ojo. A la itako no le gustó para nada la frasecita, pero prefirió callar -. ¿Sabes? nosotros queremos mucho a Yoh, lo conocemos desde que era bebé y siempre hemos estado pendientes de él. Por eso queríamos verte; siempre supimos de ti por la señora Kino, incluso mis padres estuvieron aquí cuando se estableció el compromiso entre ustedes con tus padres y los de Yoh, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerte...

Vaya. Sí eran buenos amigos de la familia.

- Así que conoces a Yoh desde que era un bebé... - alentó, esta vez en tono de conversación. No tenía nada de malo averiguar la clase de relación que había existido entre los dos.

- ¡Oh, sí! Éramos vecinos y estábamos muy unidos, mis primos y yo siempre jugábamos con Yoh, nos llevábamos muy bien los cuatro. ¿Sabes? Yo era un poco marimacho, así que prefería andar con los chicos y hacer cosas de chicos - los hoyuelitos volvieron a aparecer en un su rostro.

- Sin ofender, pero, ¿no eres tú algo mayor que nosotros?

- No es ofensa - Sumire volvió a sonreír -, en efecto, soy exactamente tres años y medio mayor que Yoh, y mis primos variaban entre su edad y la mía. Pero la pasábamos muy bien juntos, por eso me he alegrado al volver a verlo; hemos estado viviendo en Europa, así que hacía unos seis años que no lo veía. Y a alguien como él es difícil no extrañarlo.

Anna la miraba sin saber qué pensar. La chica era simpática, pero sonreía demasiado y parecía esforzarse mucho por agradar (y la muletilla del ¿sabes? ya le estaba cayendo pesada, para remate...); además de que la tan cacareada amistad suya con Yoh le sonaba a "te estoy contando lo que quiero, pero hay mucho más y no va a gustarte".

Y no se le habían pasado por alto las miradas de extrañeza que les había lanzado Yoh mientras conversaban. Él estaba al otro lado de la mesa, hablando con el señor Akagi, pero no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Al diablo con eso, no iba a calentarse la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, era a ella a quien él quería, y era con ella que iba a casarse en menos de quince días.

Mientras ella pensaba Sumire seguía hablando, y la rubia sólo escuchó la parte final de la larga frase que había dicho.

- Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

- Que espero que no te moleste que reanude mi amistad con Yoh...

_La amistad de Yoh con cualquier mujer me molesta, y si es contigo me molesta más._

- Por supuesto que no me molesta.

_Ya me encargaré de mantenerte bien lejos de él, eso puedo asegurártelo. Así que no cuentes con ello..._

- ... pensé que podías molestarte, porque cuando éramos chicos yo estaba un poco enamorada de él, ¿sabes? Y compartimos muchas cosas juntos... - su mirada se tornó soñadora, como si evocara muchos buenos recuerdos - claro que yo sabía que él tenía una prometida, yo no podía serlo porque no soy shaman... pero lo hubiera deseado, ¡era tan encantador! Y sigue siéndolo. Te llevas un tesoro, Anna.

_¿¿¿Que QUÉ???_

El rostro de la itako permaneció impasible, pero sus ojos oscuros se agrandaron y la mirada que le dirigió a la joven de cabellos negros parecía la de un basilisco a su víctima.

Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que la chica con quien Yoh había "experimentado" era nada menos que Sumire Akagi... todo encajaba, aún con lo poco que él le había contado. Él no podía haber tenido muchas amistades femeninas, eso lo sabía de cierto; ¿y quién mejor que una chica mayor que él, curiosa y fascinada por su personalidad aún a tan temprana edad?

Era ella, estaba segura.

La sola idea de que la mujer con la que estaba hablando tranquilamente conocía el sabor de los besos de Yoh y la calidez de sus caricias bastaba para revolverle el estómago. Sabía que era irracional, que si había ocurrido había sido muchos años atrás, que Yoh la quería a ella, que no había estado con nadie más... pero no podía evitar sentirse enferma al pensar en ello.

No estaba enfadada, sólo que la idea le resultaba simplemente repugnante.

No supo cómo se las arregló para pasar el resto de la cena. Notaba que la chica la miraba raro, y su prometido también le dirigía miradas inquietas, pero no le importaba; lo único que quería era irse a casa y tomarse un tiempo para digerir lo que acababa de descubrir. 

**Próximo capítulo: Carpe Noctem**

**N.A.:** Ufff... gomen, sé que me he tardado unos días... esto estaba escrito, pero en una libreta, y no estaba pasado ni revisado, así que no podía publicarlo. Ya ven que es largo, y además he tenido mucho trabajo, amén del que me da la página cuya versión 5 al fin estreno hoy aunque vaya lenta en ese servidor. En fin, la novela de los lunes is back, gracias por seguir este culebrón aunque ya vaya más largo que el de la Pantoja con el alcalde xD, malvados, quieren ver sufrir a Yoh y a Anna... El próximo capítulo está casi listo, y le va a gustar a unos cuantos que yo me sé xDDDD.

Sé que alguien dirá que la reacción de Anna no es normal y que es tonta; el que lo diga no ha estado enamorado ni ha sentido celos xD. Quise plantear una problemática que siempre veo... a uno le gustaría que la persona a la que ama no tuviera pasado, pero eso es un imposible porque TODOS tenemos pasado, en mayor o menor grado de gravedad. Y toparte con el pasado de la persona que amas, tener que hablar con esa persona, es algo que impacta, quieras o no ^^, llegas a asumirlo y a comprenderlo, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarte...

Gracias a toda la gente que dejó reviews para el cap. 21, a todos los que lo leyeron y no dejaron por la razón que fuera... y gracias por su paciencia ^^. Gracias a _Anna_, _ SaKKuRi_, _An_na Asakura Ai_ (¿te preocupó que Anna fuera sumisa? Hija, no sabes lo que el amor y la estupidez que viene con él puede hacer con los espíritus más rebeldes xD), _Bratty_ (ADORO tus viñetas Yoh/Anna, son dulcísimas), _Kiyu_, _Yuta_, _Bonis837 _(gracias, pero ando al borde de la gastritis y seguro que Horo se me une si sigue así xD, _Hidrazaina_ (me alegra q t gustara el beso xD), _Randa_ (S. es una zorra, eso está claro ^^), _Rally _(a ver, a escribir muchacha q tú si tienes tiempo), _ Mili-Lina_ (voy de uno en uno leyendo los q hay cuando me conecto, ya llegaré xD), _Iron Maiden Jeanne_, _Suisei_ (mana querida, me alegro de que las cosas hayan vuelto a su cauce, pásate por la sección de agradecimientos de la page y verás algo ^__~), _Anna Asamiya_ (gracias, y recuerda que todos tenemos derecho a amar... a quién o a qué ya es cosa de cada quien ^^), y _ Komachi_.


	23. Carpe noctem

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXIII**

**Carpe Noctem**

********************************

Advertencia: esto tiene algo lime. Estaba de humor, qué puedo decirles ^_~. He decidido no ponerlo R (aunque en mi opinión debería serlo) porque aunque mis lime/lemon son R, he visto que mucha gente aquí pone los suyos G sin que pase nada. Así que... on with the show.

***************************

El resto de la velada no fue nada fácil para Anna. Se sentía incómoda, con Sumire sentada junto a ella hablándole de su trabajo y su prometido mirándola con inquietud. Era evidente que Yoh intuía que algo no andaba bien, por más que ella se esforzara en poner la mejor cara de póker que tenía.

Después de enterarse de que la sonriente chica de los cabellos negros era arquitecto, vivía sola y su color favorito era el azul (detalles inútiles sin los cuales la rubia hubiera podido vivir tranquila), Anna estaba más que harta y le costaba mucho trabajo disimularlo. 

A duras penas logró escurrirse del salón sin resultar demasiado conspicua y salió por unos instantes al jardín a respirar un poco de aire fresco y procurar serenarse. Le tenía fobia a las multitudes desde que era pequeña, y el descubrimiento acerca de Sumire (que con toda seguridad correspondía a la realidad) y su charla unilateral la habían puesto de peor humor. Todo era veneno para la rubia itako.

Regresaba ya a la casa cuando escuchó voces cercanas y decidió quedarse quieta y escuchar la conversación a ver si se enteraba de algo interesante que la distrajera de su actual malestar. Las voces masculinas llegaron a ella a través de los arbustos con sorprendente claridad.

- ... y entonces me dijo que ella se le había insinuado, ¿puedes creerlo?

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Quien ve a la mosquita muerta que parece que no rompe un plato!

- Ya ves, y el otro imbécil jurando y perjurando que le era fiel y demás historias...

Anna movió la cabeza en un ademán negativo. Había que ver... se llenaban la boca diciendo que el gusto por el chisme era algo exclusivo de las mujeres, y allí estaban dos ejemplares del sexo opuesto destripando a alguna pobre víctima que no podía defenderse.

- ¿Y qué te pareció la novia de Asakura?

La rubia se sobresaltó y aguzó aún más el oído.

- Es una preciosidad. Un bombón - el hombre hizo una pausa -, pero fría como el hielo, y una bruja, además. He escuchado historias acerca de cómo lo trata a él, parece que siempre es ella quien manda, que es una manipuladora de las peores... no sé, o está muy enamorado de ella o es un pelele para dejar que ella lo maneje a su antojo...

- ¿No estás siendo un poco duro? - terció el otro, divertido - A lo mejor te da envidia que Asakura vaya a casarse con una chica tan hermosa. Quién sabe, a lo mejor no le importa que lo zarandeen un poco con tal de tener a ese bombón en su cama...

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Con ese carácter que tiene, debe de ser frígida! 

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír, por fortuna para ellos completamente inconscientes del peligro que corrían sus vidas en ese momento, con Anna Kyôyama escuchando lo que decían de ella.

La itako apretaba los puños y su rostro cambiaba de color, pasando del rojo de la vergüenza al lívido de la cólera sin límites. Tuvo que alejarse de nuevo para evitar que su ira se desatara. Raras veces perdía el control, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía en grande; así que debía procurar evitarlo.

Cuando volvió, los hombres ya no estaban allí; y como no había visto quiénes eran, no tenía caso intentar localizarlos. Entró al salón y caminó en línea recta hacia su prometido, evitando a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y saludando y sonriendo automáticamente cuando era necesario.

Logró llegar hasta él, que la miró preocupado al notar la inusual palidez de su rostro y la inquietud que reflejaban sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Está bien, Anna?

- Ya es tarde, Yoh. ¿Podemos irnos? - por un momento vio dudar al shaman de cabellos castaños, y el lado imperioso de su carácter casi se impuso, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. Pero en lugar de ordenarle que la acompañara, o simplemente dar la vuelta y retirarse, la rubia suspiró - ¿Por favor?

Esta vez Yoh le brindó una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Ven. Nos despediremos de los abuelos y nos marcharemos, ¿vale?

La rubia asintió y lo siguió, aguantando como un soldadito las miradas suspicaces de la señora Kino cuando se despidió de ellos con una cortesía casi desganada. Se obligó a sonreír vagamente y a responder como un autómata a todos los saludos y adioses.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el auto, Yoh la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con ternura, y ella se dejó mimar, aunque su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

- En verdad te enferman las multitudes, ¿eh?

Por una vez el shaman se equivocaba, al menos en gran parte, pero Anna no trató de sacarlo de su error. Se limitó a hundir su rostro en el cálido pecho de su prometido, sintiendo cómo los dedos masculinos jugueteaban con los mechones que escapaban de su peinado. 

Aunque no veía su rostro, la itako sabía que estaba sonriendo, aquella sonrisa suave que ella tanto adoraba.

Lo de Sumire le había afectado, no podía negarlo; pero el escuchar lo que esos hombres decían de ella había sido mil veces peor. Estaba acostumbrada a que los demás le temieran, eso formaba parte de lo que ella representaba, la temible itako sin miedo y sin sentimientos cuyo carácter alejaba a la gente; pero nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que podían pensar o decir a sus espaldas.

¿Cómo se atrevían a juzgarla? ¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que era, de lo que había sido su vida? ¿Qué sabían ellos de su relación con Yoh?

Ella no podía cambiar. No era, y nunca había sido, el ideal tradicional de lo que debía ser una esposa: la mujercita tímida, dulce y sumisa, tipo Tamao. Desde muy pequeña había aprendido que demostrar sus emociones era algo a todas luces inútil, que sólo exponía sus debilidades a los demás para que pudieran herirla.

El ambiente en el que había crecido había sido el más favorable para construir su armadura de hielo, primero con unos padres indiferentes con los que jamás se sintió querida y luego bajo la mano dura de la señora Kino, que aunque se había portado bien con ella jamás le había demostrado afecto; al menos no abiertamente. Lo cual era lógico, considerando que la había estado entrenando para ser la sacerdotisa fuerte y perfecta, capaz de ser despiadada y de controlar sus propias emociones, que llevaría a su nieto a convertirse en el Shaman King.

Conocer a Yoh, vivir con él, impulsarle, _obligarle_ a entrenar para ser el mejor, había cambiado para siempre la vida de Anna. Él había logrado ver a través de su armadura y le había dado cariño sin importarle lo mucho que ella lo hiciese esforzarse hasta los límites con su entrenamiento casi inhumano. Nadie como él era capaz de comprenderla, y nadie le había dado la ternura que él le daba.

Y ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, sin importar lo que fuera.

Por eso le dolían tanto los comentarios escuchados al azar esa noche. Si había tratado a Yoh con dureza había sido para ayudarlo y fortalecerlo, no con el fin de humillarlo; y sabía que él comprendía sus motivos desde siempre. Yoh no era un pelele, ni ella una bruja.

- Anna - la voz de su prometido acarició sus oídos, teñida con un toque de diversión - Anna, ¿te has dormido?

La rubia se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa.

- Casi - dijo, frotándose los ojos -, estoy muy cansada.

- Han sido demasiadas emociones para un día, sí.

La casa estaba a oscuras, todos parecían haberse ido a dormir temprano, y ya que la itako casi se había 'dormido' en el auto, Yoh la dejó en la puerta de su habitación después de darle un casto beso.

Anna entró, encendió la pequeña lámpara sobre el tocador y se echó en el futón sin molestarse en desvestirse. Tenía la cabeza revuelta con pensamientos nada placenteros. Sabía que debía hablar con Yoh respecto a lo que había descubierto acerca de Sumire, pero no tuvo las fuerzas para hacerlo; sentía que no quería discutir eso justo ahora. 

Tampoco quería pensar en lo que había escuchado, pero las palabras daban vueltas una y otra vez en su mente, perturbándola.

Bruja.

Manipuladora.

_Frígida._

¡La habían llamado frígida!

Por un momento la cólera retornó con fuerza, haciéndola estremecer. Pero con la misma facilidad que había llegado, la ira se fue, dejándola cansada y vacía de nuevo, llena de dudas.

¿Lo era? Al fin y al cabo ella no sabía nada al respecto. Sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, pero sus implicaciones prácticas escapaban a su conocimiento. No creía serlo. El par de memorables momentos en los que habían estado juntos, desde el anuncio de su boda, le habían demostrado que bastaba una mirada de él para encender en ella un fuego que sólo sus caricias podían apagar.

El hecho de que no hubieran hecho el amor aún no tenía nada que ver con la falta de deseos... era simplemente una especie de acuerdo tácito al que ambos habían llegado sin siquiera discutirlo: esperar hasta la boda.

Se querían, se gustaban, eran compatibles, y nada de lo que pudieran decir cambiaría eso.

Con un profundo suspiro, Anna se levantó del futón y se quitó la falda y el corpiño, alisándolos cuidadosamente y colgándolos en su percha. Luego se quedó de pie frente al espejo del tocador, analizando su imagen ataviada sólo con parte del delicado regalo de Jun.

Una preciosidad. Un bombón. 

También habían dicho eso, aunque eran palabras que ella no hubiera utilizado para describirse a sí misma jamás. Pero a la suave luz dorada de la lámpara, que la iluminaba dejando el resto de la habitación a oscuras, su piel cremosa parecía irradiar un brillo perlado, acentuado por el color rojo profundo de las prendas...

Qué importaba lo que los demás pensaran... a Yoh le gustaba, y eso era más que suficiente.

De pronto lo imaginó allí con ella, observándola en el espejo, y fue como si su cuerpo cobrara una nueva vida... su piel se erizó, sus pezones se irguieron y una sensación de cálida languidez la invadió. Cerró los ojos y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, elevándolas hasta sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente como lo había hecho él la última vez que habían estado tan cerca, aquella noche en la terraza.

Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones.

No, ella no era frígida. ¿Cómo podía serlo, si al evocar las caricias de su prometido su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban en sincronía y con una pasión tal que a veces la asustaba?

Con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el calor y la dureza del cuerpo masculino apretado contra el suyo... su respiración se aceleró, sus manos oprimieron con fuerza su carne trémula, y un débil gemido brotó de sus labios.

Un momento.

Anna abrió los ojos. Junto a ella, en el espejo, los ojos oscuros de su prometido la miraban, llenos de fuego.

Yoh estaba justo detrás de ella, adherido a su espalda, mirando su imagen en el espejo; el calor de su cuerpo no era obra de la imaginación de la rubia. Por un momento su mente divagó: debía de darle un buen coscorrón y mandarlo a dormir, ¿qué diablos hacía allí? No lo había escuchado llamar a la puerta, ni se había percatado de que había entrado a la habitación...

Pero no hizo nada, sólo temblar al ver cómo los ojos de fuego recorrían su imagen en el espejo. Sí, tenía miedo, pero mientras él la contemplaba y ella sentía su excitación, el temor se convirtió en orgullo por ser capaz de provocar esa reacción en él. Era evidente que su imagen le producía placer.

- Eres tan hermosa, Anna - susurró Yoh.

Durante unos momentos sólo sus ojos la acariciaron; pero luego, como si su cuerpo ejerciera sobre él una oscura fascinación, sus manos también la tocaron. Largos dedos recorrieron sus costados y se posaron sobre las manos femeninas, apartándolas lentamente y reemplazándolas con las suyas.

Anna podía sentir las caricias por encima de la delicada mezcla de seda y encajes que sostenía sus pechos, aunadas a las sensaciones que le producían las caricias de sus labios en su cuello, al principio suaves y luego más intensas, como si quisieran devorarla.

Vagamente pensó que él debía de haber estado ya preparado para dormir, porque que podía sentir su pecho desnudo contra su espalda y la tela de sus pantalones rozando la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Las manos acariciantes deslizaron los tirantes del sujetador por sus hombros y buscaron el broche en la espalda, liberando sus pechos. Cuando sus palmas englobaron la carne firme y sedosa y los pulgares acariciaron los pezones erguidos, Anna jadeó, sintiendo que un exquisito calor se extendía por su bajo vientre.

No supo cómo, pero terminó echada en el futón con Yoh encima de ella acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance; su respiración irregular y áspera una caricia adicional en la piel de la joven, que ahora se atrevía a tocarlo, sintiendo los firmes músculos de su pecho y de su abdomen debajo de la tersa piel.

Él no paraba de besarla, y sus manos ahora acariciaban sus muslos desnudos, tocándola como no lo había hecho antes. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la pequeña prenda, que era ya lo único que la itako tenía puesto, y acariciaron su intimidad, ésta no pudo evitar gemir. 

Estaban llegando bastante lejos, pero a Anna le importaba un comino. Al contrario, sentía que enloquecería si seguía y moriría si se detenía.... y prefería enloquecer que morir. 

Sus manos parecían tener voluntad propia y viajaban al sur por el cuerpo de su prometido, tocando lugares en los que nunca había pensado. 

El gemido ronco que emitió Yoh casi la hizo perder la cabeza.

Pero era evidente que él no la había perdido (al menos no del todo), porque un instante después sus dedos interrumpieron la exploración íntima del cuerpo de la rubia, sus manos volaron hasta las muñecas de Anna sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza, y todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre ella, inmovilizándola... casi.

El cuerpo de la joven se estremecía aún cuando ambos se miraron con los ojos nublados por el deseo y la pasión. Ella vio cómo Yoh trataba de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse, y trató de imitarlo. 

Les tomó bastante rato, y para el momento en que lograron calmarse él la abrazó cálidamente.

- Ajá. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

- Venía a hablar contigo, porque noté que estabas muy inquieta. Toqué, cuando no respondiste pensé que estabas dormida y me asomé para verte. Claro que no esperaba verte... así - indicó su actual estado de semidesnudez.

Anna se puso roja y se apresuró a cubrirse con la sábana.

- ¡Estaba en la privacidad de mi habitación...!

- Vale, pero soy tu prometido, sólo quería chequear si estabas bien y me asomé. Te ASEGURO que llamé primero - alegó Yoh, acariciando su cabello rubio ahora más desordenado que nunca -. Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntar de dónde sacaste lo que llevabas puesto? Porque aunque no había visto tu ropa interior antes de esta noche, no creo que eso sea algo que uses para el diario...

- ¿Te gustó?

- La pregunta sobra - repuso el shaman riendo quedamente al ver que la cara de su prometida pasaba del rojo al morado.

- Es un regalo de bodas de Jun. El primero de unos cuantos, según ella...

- Pues tiene buen gusto. Me pregunto si lo practica modelando lo que compra frente a Li Pai Long. Ese sí que debe ser un muerto feliz - la risita marca registrada fue interrumpida por un certero codazo de cierta itako - ¡Ay!

- ¿Y de qué querías hablarme?

- ¿Qué pasó cuando saliste al jardín, Anna? No andabas muy bien por el gentío y toda la cosa, pero cuando regresaste estabas de peor humor y muy inquieta.

La rubia suspiró.

- Escuché a dos hombres hablando detrás de unos arbustos y decidí quedarme a escuchar para distraerme... y como dicen que quien está donde no debe escucha lo que no quiere...

Yoh alzó una ceja en un gesto inquisidor.

- ¿Hablaban de nosotros? ¿Qué decían?

- Para resumir, que eres un pelele y yo la bruja frígida que te controla - dijo Anna, frunciendo los labios. Para su sorpresa, su prometido se echó a reír -. Por lo visto a ti no te importa - dijo, mosqueada ante la sincera diversión que expresaba.

- Qué me va a importar, y a ti tampoco debería importarte. Es más o menos lo que piensa la mayoría de los que asistieron a esa fulana reunión de presentación que organizó mi abuela... y a mí me importa un rábano. Tú y yo sabemos que no es así, y nuestros amigos también lo saben. ¿Para qué preocuparse por lo que piensen los extraños?

- No me gusta saber que hablan de mí así...

- Anna, TODO el mundo habla y chismea de quien se le antoja, no vas a ser la única de quien no hablen, sobre todo siendo como eres; quieras o no, tienes una personalidad bastante llamativa y yo también. 

- Pues a mí me dolió. Yo nunca he pensado en ti como alguien que se deja manejar; sé que sabes que siempre he hecho lo que es mejor para ti, para ayudarte, no para controlarte. Y no soy una mala persona... 

- Venga, ya no pienses en eso - besó su frente con ternura, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema -. Y hablando de chismes... ¿cómo va el asunto con Len y Horo? Me pareció ver a Horo más animado esta noche...

- Pues esta mañana se hablaron civilizadamente. Es más: se besaron.

- ¡Vaya! - los ojos del shaman se abrieron desmesuradamente - ¿Tan adelantadas van las cosas ya?

- Bueno, este ha sido un gran paso; y a juzgar por el humor de Horo esta noche, el famoso beso le ha sentado muy bien - la itako sonrió y luego bostezó, cansada -. Tendrías que ver a Len, estaba positivamente radiante esta mañana.

- Pues me alegro. Aunque todavía les falta mucho camino...

- Ya lo creo; con Suisei de por medio... y Pilika, que no se sabe cómo puede reaccionar...

- Lo resolverán - dijo Yoh con su habitual confianza -, aunque es posible que haya una que otra escaramuza en el proceso - hizo una pausa y se acomodó en el futón, abrazando a Anna de manera que quedara prácticamente encima de él - ¿Me dejas dormir contigo esta noche, Anna?

- Ya que lo pides con cortesía... - murmuró la rubia, soñolienta, y lo escuchó reír de nuevo, tirando de las mantas para que los cubrieran a ambos.

- Buenas noches, Annita.

- Buenas noches, Yoh - ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, entre el cansancio del día y el calor irresistible del cuerpo de su prometido que la envolvía como un manto protector.

Antes de dormirse pensó vagamente en que no habían hablado de Sumire, pero decidió que no era el momento. Ya hablarían de eso después, no ahora, no cuando todo lo que quería hacer era dormir entre los brazos del hombre a quien amaba y que la amaba.

**************************************

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh la despertó cuando apenas amanecía y luego de darle un beso se fue a su habitación. Anna nunca había dormido mejor que esa noche, por lo que se levantó de muy buen humor (para sus estándares, claro ^^), a pesar de que el asunto de Sumire aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Durante el desayuno notó que Horo estaba de mejor humor e incluso hablaba con Ryu, mientras que Suisei le dirigía miradas cargadas de sospecha. Era evidente que no estaba enterada de las noticias más recientes.

Pilika permanecía enfurruñada, lo que no le impedía comer con excelente apetito. Tamao, por su parte, no parecía triste como en los últimos días, sino más bien pensativa e inquieta; y Anna se preguntó qué estaría pensando la pelirosada. A buen seguro no tenía nada que ver con ella ni con Yoh, porque sus miradas se dirigían casi cada diez segundos hacia Pilika y su hermano...

***********************************

Después del desayuno, una Tamao muy inquieta lavaba los platos en la cocina. Un plato mojado se deslizó de sus manos nerviosas y se hizo pedazos en el suelo

Pilika, que se había ofrecido a ayudarle y secaba los platos con un repasador, se inclinó para recoger los pedazos de cerámica con cuidado para no cortarse.

- Qué te sucede, Tamao? - preguntó de pronto, interrumpiendo su tarea, y la pelirosada se quedó de piedra, casi sin respirar por unos momentos.

_No soy una chismosa, no soy una chismosa, es un asunto privado..._

_¡Pero Pilika debería estar enterada, es su hermana!_

_Y... ¿cómo puede seguir en ese compromiso falso con la señorita Suisei?_

_Porque yo sé lo que vi..._

- P-pilika... si... si yo hubiera visto algo privado y... y sintiera que hay otra persona que debe saberlo... ¿s-sería una chismosa si se lo contara a esa persona?

La pequeña ainu frunció el ceño.

- Oye, pues no sé. A mí me parece que no hay nada de malo en eso, pero tú y yo sabemos que soy incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada, así que no soy el ser más fiable de la tierra ^^ - dijo alegremente, sin mostrarse avergonzada por exponer su principal defecto.

- E-es que yo... vi algo ayer, que me dejó muy impresionada... - Tamao se había sonrojado, y el efecto la hacía ver toda rosada - no se lo he dicho a nadie... pero pienso que hay alguien que debería saberlo p-porque le concierne...

- Ajá. Supongo que tiene que ver conmigo, porque si no, no hubieras estado mirándome durante todo el desayuno ni me tendrías aquí en ascuas - espetó Pilika con franqueza -. Venga, escúpelo.

- S-se trata de tu hermano...

- ¿De Horo? ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué ha hecho esta vez el muy idiota, además de comprometerse con esa zorra de Suisei? - los ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente.

- E-es que... los vi ayer hablando y... y de pronto se besaron, y... yo no sabía qué hacer porque salir hubiera sido una falta de respeto, hubieran creído que los espiaba, y... - empezó la pelirosada, atropelladamente, retorciéndose las manos.

- ¡Para ya, chica! ¿Porqué te pones así por esa nadería? ¿Que se estaban besando? ¡Si ella vive encima de él prácticamente y lo besa incluso cuando estamos sentados a la mesa! Es repugnante, pero que los hayas visto y hayas tenido que esconderte no es nada del otro jueves...

- ¡NO! No me has entendido. No era Suisei con quien se estaba besando...

Los ojos de Pilika se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Que no era Suisei? Entonces, ¿quién...?

- Era Len, Pilika. Len Tao... - murmuró Tamao, roja a más no poder.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!?????????

**Próximo capítulo: Lo que vendrá**

**N.A.:** Sí, lo sé, me he tardado una semana. Espero que comprendan que estoy en un momento crucial y por eso tengo poco tiempo; los participantes en el foro de mi page saben a qué me refiero ^^. De todos modos espero que guste, porque le he tomado mucho cariño a la historia. ¡Y a mis reviewers ^__~! Y un beso para todos los que leen y no pueden dejar review, como yo que he intentado 6 veces dejarle a la historia de Eleone y nunca he podido .

Gracias a _Niky-chan_, _ Anna_, _Genji_, _Anna Diethel_ (listo, eres la primera en fila para Sumire xD), _Hidrazaina _(ahí tienes tu respuesta xD), _Dark Lilith Evolution_ (tremendo nick ^^), _Naoki_ (yo tmb quisiera que Yoh fuera mío xD), _SaKKuRi_, _Iron Maiden Jeanne_, _Komachi _(a tener paciencia, que en estos días apenas me asomo a bajarme el correo... lo unico que he podido ver de tu story es el título xD)_, An_na Asakura_ (sí, ya ves lo que son estas cosas. Gracias por lo de Len/Horo, siempre he pensado que esa es la manera de abordar esas relaciones: con respeto), _Nishi _(gracias mujer. Si quieres ver a Hao en una historia mía, te recomiendo que mires en mi perfil y leas Completion... porque aki no va a aparecer... está muerto y enterrado ^^).

_Bratty:_ Sí, soy venezolana, jajaja, me hace gracia que lo hayas deducido por la palabrita de marras, de la cual me acordé cuando estaba escribiendo y no sabía cómo ponerle sin decirle zorra de una xD.

_Loreley: _Me alegro de que esta historia acerque el shounen-ai a las personas que tengan prejuicios al respecto ^^. Y respecto a lo que me pides, no hay técnica que yo sepa; la verdad es que este es mi primer intento a un 'fic-novela' (he hecho historias originales que no son fics pero tienen este formato de varias parejas en una sola historia), los anteriores han sido de una sola pareja. Creo que es cuestión de saber un poco dónde desplazar cada escena sin mezclarlas demasiado pa que la gente no se pierda.

_Sol Himura:_ gomen, pero el otro capítulo lo publiqué con prisa y no miré los últimos reviews, así que no pude incluirlos; de cualquier modo aquí estás ^^. El título anterior... la serpiente en el paraíso son las dudas que siembra la presencia de Sumire en la mente de Anna. Este título proviene de una frase latina, _carpe diem_, que significa 'vive el día'; en este caso lo puse _carpe noctem_... 'vive la noche', por razones obvias xD.

_Bonis837:_ eso sucede cuando uno acerca los personajes a la vida real... por eso siempre he dicho que la realidad supera a la ficción xD.

_Rally: _gomen, pero Anna Diethel la pidió primero, jajaja. Oye, y me alegro que lo de la ropa de Anna me haya quedado tan bien, mi beta me comentó que casi se pone cachondo mientras lo leía (y con este cap ha quedado peor el pobre xD).


	24. Lo que vendrá

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXIV**

**Lo que vendrá**

********************************

Pilika se quedó mirando a Tamao como si sospechara que la pelirosada se había vuelto loca de repente. Pero cuando la chica, a pesar de su agitación, sostuvo su mirada con aplomo, la joven ainu se dio cuenta de que no mentía.

- ¡E-estás hablando en serio! - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y cuando Tamao asintió, al fin la peliazul reaccionó: cayó redonda al piso de la cocina, los ojitos hechos dos remolinos.

Tamao se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de reanimarla sin conseguirlo; estaba en ello cuando Anna, la única persona que quedaba en la casa aparte de ellas dos, la sorprendió en actitud culpable mientras pasaba una toallita húmeda por el rostro de la desmayada Pilika.

- A ver - la rubia frunció el ceño y lanzó a la asustada Tamao una de sus famosas miradas capaces de petrificar al más pintado - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La reacción lógica de la chica fue entrar en pánico, como siempre que la itako fruncía el ceño en su presencia, y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente:

- ¡Yo no soy una chismosa! ¡No es culpa mía, señorita Anna, se lo juro! Solamente hice lo que creo que es correcto, no podía ocultarle algo así a Pilika, ella tenía que saberlo, es algo demasiado grande...

- ¡Para ya, que no entiendo nada de lo que dices! - espetó Anna, no muy delicadamente, arrodillándose a su vez junto a la ainu caída - ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho a Pilika para que se pusiera así? Ya esta es la segunda vez que se desmaya en menos de quince días... ¿qué pasó?

- ¡Ay, señorita Anna! - gimoteó Tamao al borde de las lágrimas, mordiéndose los nudillos con angustia.

- Haz el favor de no lloriquear. ¿Qué le dijiste? - preguntó la itako, implacable, comenzando a mostrar signos de impaciencia. Ya en su sien palpitaba una venita, lo cual significaba "muy mal tiempo" en su lenguaje corporal.

- ¡Ay, señorita Anna! - la chica estaba tan acongojada que ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas al ver que Pilika no reaccionaba ni con las ligeras palmadas que Anna le estaba dando en la cara, y que con cada momento que pasaba eran menos ligeras...

- ¡Deja ya el "señorita Anna", que pareces loro! ¡Al grano!

- E-es que yo... y-yo... es que yo vi a Horohoro y... y a Len... y... y se besaron, señorita Anna, y... - logró decir entre sollozos.

La rubia se le quedó mirando con la incredulidad reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Y se lo dijiste a Pilika así, de buenas a primeras? ¿Cómo pudiste, Tamao?

- ¡N-no lo hice con mala intención, se lo juro! - los ojos enrojecidos de la pelirosada hablaban de su remordimiento, y la itako suspiró.

- Puede que no; pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y por lo que más quieras, niña, ¡deja ya de llorar! Sé útil y pásame un vaso con agua, ¿quieres?

Hipando y estremeciéndose, Tamao tomó un vaso del fregadero y lo llenó de agua. Pensó que Anna iba a tratar de que Pilika bebiese un poco, y dejó escapar un gritito asustado cuando la rubia tomó el vaso y arrojó su contenido al rostro de la jovencita de una manera muy poco ceremoniosa.

La peliazul, empapada, hipó, tosió y comenzó a volver en sí.

- ¡Pilika! - exclamó preocupada Tamao, tratando de inclinarse hacia ella; pero Anna la detuvo con un gesto imperioso.

- Déjanos solas, Tamao, por favor.

- Pero, señorita Anna... - protestó.

- Sólo unos minutos...

- Pero... los platos...

- POR FAVOR, Tamao - el tono de la itako no dejaba lugar para réplicas y la pelirosada sabía muy bien que no era sano tratar de llevarle la contraria cuando se ponía así; así que salió de la cocina, hipando y sorbiendo todo el rato. Cuando hubo salido, Anna se inclinó hacia Pilika, que comenzaba a abrir los ojos - ¿Te sientes mejor, Pilika?

La joven ainu asintió, pero casi de inmediato recordó lo que la había hecho desmayarse en primer lugar y se incorporó, comenzando a vociferar incoherencias.

- ¡¡¡¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO!!!! ¿¿CÓMO PUEDEN HACERME ESO?? ¡¡¡MI SUERTE PERRA, ME GUSTA UN CHICO Y A ÉL LE GUSTA **MI HERMANO**!!! ¿¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE, DIABLOS?? Y HORO, ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACE BESÁNDOLO?? ¿¿NO QUE MUY MACHO?? ¿¿NO QUE MUY COMPROMETIDO CON LA PEOR-ES-NADA ÉSA?? ¿¿¿¿QUÉ $%&&%$#@$% LE PASA AL MUNDO????

Anna la dejó despotricar a sus anchas (y a todo pulmón) sin intervenir, hasta que se cansó de gritar y se quedó muy callada. Su carita tenía una expresión que mezclaba a partes iguales confusión y congoja, y resultaba verdaderamente conmovedora.

- Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? - murmuró, mirando a la itako con tristeza - por eso me advertiste que no me ilusionara con Len, ¿cierto? Lo sabías y no me dijiste...

- No podía, Pilika. Era un secreto que Len me había confiado, un secreto que no me pertenecía, ¿comprendes?

La jovencita asintió de mala gana.

- Entonces... ¿él siempre ha... a él siempre le ha gustado mi hermano? - preguntó, vacilante.

- Digamos que siempre se ha sentido atraído por él de cierta forma, si es eso lo que preguntas... pero en los últimos años esos sentimientos han tenido oportunidad de desarrollarse y ahora son algo mucho, muy serio.

- ¿Él... él lo quiere?

- Sí - contestó Anna sencillamente.

Pilika parecía a punto de llorar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero el llanto no llegó. La jovencita parecía estar ponderando la noticia que acababa de recibir; y cuando retiró las manos, luego de un par de minutos, parecía más calmada.

- ¿Qué debo hacer? - preguntó, preocupada y confundida.

- La pregunta es, ¿te corresponde hacer algo? Es un asunto entre ellos dos, Pilika, algo que sólo ellos deben resolver. 

- Horo es mi hermanito. Lo conozco, nos parecemos... seguro que también está muy confundido con todo esto y no sabe qué pensar ni qué hacer. Yo podría intentar ayudarlo...

- Estoy segura de que tus intenciones son las mejores, pero, ¿ayudarlo a qué? ¿A apartarse de Suisei o a alejarse de Len? ¿Quieres ayudarlo a estar con alguno de los dos? ¿Qué quieres en realidad? ¿Lo sabes?

La pequeña peliazul sacudió la cabeza con violencia.

- ¡No sé, no sé! Quiero que Horo sea feliz, es lo único que sé. Pero es que esto ha sido demasiado para mí... sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado Len y nunca imaginé que fuera... que le gustaran los chicos...

- No es así. A Len sólo le gusta Horo.

- Bueno, tú me entiendes, ¡es increíble! Puedo comprender que le guste un chico, aunque me duela no ser la persona a la que quiere; pero el hecho de que el chico que le guste sea precisamente _mi hermano_ es demasiada ironía, es algo muy tremendo para entenderlo...

- Sin embargo, es la verdad y vas a tener que asumirlo.

- Argh, y venir a enterarme justo porque se han besado es lo peor - Pilika hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto y Anna casi se echó a reír - la imagen mental es repugnante. Horo parece haber enloquecido en las últimas semanas, primero el compromiso con la víbora de Suisei, y ahora me entero de que se ha besado con Len... ¡¡¡con LEN!!! Horo nunca ha mostrado esas... esas _tendencias_, y de pronto sale con esto, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Si siempre han andado a la greña! Es que no lo entiendo, no...

Se quedó un buen rato pensativa y la itako no hizo nada para interrumpirla; se limitó a permanecer a su lado, observando cómo la linda carita de Pilika reflejaba que su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad.

- ¡Espera! ¿Será que Horo se comprometió con la bicha de Suisei porque... porque estaba confundido con sus sentimientos? ¿Será que él también quiere a Len?

- Es muy probable. De hecho, es lo que Yoh y yo pensamos.

- ¿Yoh también lo sabe? - los ojos azules casi se salían de sus órbitas.

- Sí, y no porque yo se lo dijera. Pocas cosas pasan en esta casa sin que Yoh se entere, aunque no diga nada; particularmente lo que la gente piensa y siente pero no dice - dijo Anna, sonriendo al mencionar a su prometido.

- Sí... sé a qué te refieres... siempre me ha parecido que Yoh navega con bandera de menso, pero que de menso no tiene ni un pelo. ¡Oh! - se tapó la boca al recordar de pronto que estaba hablando con la prometida del menso en cuestión, pero Anna simplemente asintió.

- Es cierto.

- Entonces... ¿es definitivo? ¿Los dos se quieren? Quiero decir, ¿mi hermanito y... Len?

- Todo parece indicarlo, Pilika.

- ¡¡ARGHHHH!! ¡¡Asco!! Creo que antes que nada voy a tener que ir al psicólogo para que me ayude a superar esto... pero oye... si las cosas van tan adelantadas, ¿cómo es que mi hermano sigue con Suisei?

- Eso habría que preguntárselo a Horo.

- Claro, el típico cobardón de siempre, se le ocurrió meterse con la víbora y ahora no sabe cómo sacársela de encima y enfrentar lo que siente - gruñó la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos.

- Entonces... ¿estás de acuerdo con que haya una relación entre ellos?

- ¡Anna! Dame un respiro, por lo que más quieras, acabo de saberlo, necesito algo de tiempo... apenas me estoy enterando, ¿cómo quieres que lo acepte así, de golpe y porrazo? Lo que sí sé es que prefiero cualquier cosa antes que ver a mi hermano infeliz y en las garras de Suisei... por lo menos Len es una persona noble y honrada... que me gustaba, diablos, y me sigue gustando - suspiró.

Anna estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver que Pilika se estaba tomando el asunto con mucha madurez, tratando de comprender y tomar en cuenta todas sus implicaciones. Seguía sin aceptar del todo el hecho de que las dos figuras masculinas a las que más quería y admiraba se sintieran atraídos el uno por el otro, pero al menos no estaba dejando que los prejuicios la cegaran.

Eso era algo verdaderamente sorprendente en alguien tan joven e impulsiva como ella.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Por lo pronto, observar y tratar de entender bien todo esto - se levantó del piso y se sacudió la ropa, procediendo a limpiar los restos del plato que Tamao había roto -, pero la Suisei me las paga, eso tenlo por seguro. Me quito el nombre si no fue ella quien convenció a Horo de ese estúpido compromiso, así que va a ser un placer verla caer. Aaaargh, pero voy a tener que ir al psicólogo, ¡y Horo va a tener que pagar la cuenta!

Sin decir una palabra, Anna retomó la tarea de la pelirosada lavando los platos y pasándoselos a Pilika para que los secara. Al terminar, se secó las mano con un repasador y fue en busca de Tamao; encontrándola, por supuesto, en su santuario rosado.

Estaba echada en su rincón acojinado y todavía hipaba después del ataque de llanto. Anna se sentó a su lado y le habló en su tono frío de siempre, sabiendo que con la pelirosada lo único que funcionaba era demostrar autoridad.

- Venga ya, Tamao, deja de quejarte. Nadie te está culpando de nada.

- Pero señorita Anna, ¿no ve cómo se ha puesto la pobre Pilika por mi culpa?

- Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, aunque la verdad es que fuiste tan sutil como un ladrillo... de todos modos ya se ha calmado, así que deja ya el drama.

- ¿Se ha calmado? - preguntó, incrédula, volviendo sus ojos hacia Anna entre párpados rojos e hinchados - E-es que es algo muy fuerte, pero yo sentí que debía saberlo, me quemaba si no se lo decía, señorita Anna. Pero no soy una chismosa, ¡usted lo sabe!

- Lo sé. Venga, límpiate esa cara, estás hecha un desastre - sentenció secamente la itako, y fue como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, porque de inmediato Tamao saltó como un resorte y corrió hacia el espejo. De un recipiente de cristal sacó una toallita (rosada, por supuesto) y comenzó a limpiarse las huellas que el llanto había dejado en su cara. 

- Yo... yo no quise causar ningún daño - dijo, ya más calmada, y Anna se preguntó qué pensaría de lo que había visto. Tamao era tímida, apocada y recatada hasta rayar en mojigata, y el espectáculo de los dos chicos besándose a buen seguro que había sido un evento apocalíptico en su vida.

- Te creo. ¿Y qué piensas al respecto, Tamao?

- Yo... yo... ¿respecto a qué, señorita Anna? - la chica estrujó la toallita entre sus dedos con angustia hasta que ésta pareció un trapo.

- Respecto a Horo y Len besándose - dijo brutalmente la rubia, haciendo que la sensible joven se estremeciera. Dos veces trató de hablar y no pudo; al tercer intento lo logró, aunque con una vocecita mínima.

- N-no sé, señorita, ¿qué quiere que p-piense? ¡Los dos son chicos! ¡Eso está mal! No deberían gustarse, los chicos deben gustar de las chicas y ellas de ellos, así ha sido siempre y así debe ser. Es... es pecaminoso lo que han hecho.

- ¿Tratas de decir entonces que las personas que se enamoran de alguien de su propio sexo no tienen derecho a buscar su felicidad?

- ¡Sí! Quiero decir, no... no sé, ¡no me confunda, por favor! Es que me parece que es algo que no debe ser, me parece algo malo, torcido... está prohibido por las leyes de la naturaleza y de la sociedad - alegó la pelirosada, tratando en vano de que su voz sonara más firme.

- Si en verdad crees eso sé que no podré convencerte de lo contrario. Pero te diré algo que acabo de descubrir y que me alegra saber, y es que nunca has estado enamorada; eso confirma que tus sentimientos por Yoh nunca fueron más que un gran cariño mal canalizado - al ver que Tamao intentaba protestar, continuó -. No me interrumpas. No has estado enamorada, por eso no alcanzas a comprender que una persona es capaz de todo por el ser que ama, sea éste quien sea.

- Pero, señorita Anna... no entiendo... - murmuró, confusa.

- Ya lo entenderás cuando te enamores - dijo la itako, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

**************************************

Horohoro salía del supermercado acompañado de Ryu. Había buscado cualquier excusa para salir de la casa y respirar aire fresco, y el acompañarlo a hacer la compra había parecido la excusa perfecta, hasta que Suisei decidió añadirse al paseo sin ser invitada. Por suerte, luego de acompañarles un rato se aburrió y los dejó, alegando que quería ver unas cosas en las tiendas del centro; y de paso haciendo que su "prometido" respirara con alivio.

El ainu estaba tratando de evitar quedarse a solas con ella desde el día anterior, sabiendo perfectamente que la pelirroja tenía un montón de preguntas que hacerle y que él no quería contestar. Eso sí, le estaba costando lo suyo mantenerla alejada, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en la noche había tratado de meterse a su habitación y que a duras penas había logrado sacarla sin parecer demasiado rudo para sus estándares.

Suisei lo desconcertaba. Él era muy tímido y cortado con las mujeres y su única experiencia sexual (torpe y más bien vergonzosa) había sido con una chica tan tímida e inexperta como él; por eso los avances tan abiertos y tan... descarados de la pelirroja, besándole y abrazándole con el menor pretexto y llegando incluso a tocarle la entrepierna, le resultaban muy incómodos. No repugnantes; simplemente incómodos y embarazosos.

Coquetear con ella al principio había sido una cosa, pero tenerla prácticamente acechándolo para "subírsele encima" (como catalogaba mentalmente a los ataques de la chica), era otra muy distinta, una que no sabía cuánto más podría soportar sin perder los estribos.

El memorable beso había puesto su mundo de cabeza, y aunque había admitido ante sí mismo que quería a Len, no estaba preparado aún para hacérselo saber a él ni a nadie, beso o no beso. Seguía sin saber qué hacer con los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarle.

No sabía qué sentiría al verlo de nuevo, pero de sólo pensarlo sentía un calor interno que lo abrumaba, y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él, y sentía que... ¡basta ya de pensar en eso! Estaba enloqueciendo.

Pero no tuvo que seguir atormentándose, porque el azar decidió por él. Al cruzar la calle, tres cuadras antes de llegar a la casa, el auto de Len Tao se detuvo junto a ellos con un chirriar de neumáticos.

- Hola, muchachos. ¿Los acerco hasta la casa?

- ¡En-can-ta-dí-si-mo! - exclamó Ryu entusiasmado, subiendo las bolsas de la compra que llevaba, junto con su enorme humanidad, al asiento trasero del auto - ¡Ven, Horohoro! ¿Qué esperas?

Horo, que estaba congelado en el sitio, se giró lentamente para observar al recién llegado. Len llevaba anteojos oscuros y no se podían ver sus ojos, lo cual no impidió que el ainu se sonrojara profundamente hasta las raíces negras de sus cabellos azules, con lo cual hizo un cuadro de lo más gracioso.

Como no podía hablar, movió su cabeza a modo de saludo hacia el shaman chino y ocupó el asiento del copiloto, tomando nota con temor de que Ryu no había dudado en ocupar el asiento trasero para que a él no le quedase más remedio que sentarse junto a Len.

No se dijo ni una sola palabra entre los tres hasta que llegaron a la casa, y allí Ryu les dio la gran sorpresa al bajarse del auto a la velocidad de la luz con todo y las bolsas de la compra, teniendo tiempo incluso de arrebatar las que Horo llevaba en el regazo a modo de escudo protector.

- ¡Listo! ¿Porqué no se van de paseo, muchachos, mientras yo preparo un rico almuerzo?

- Yo... - empezó Horohoro, confuso, reaccionando y tratando de abrir la portezuela para apearse, pero ya era tarde: Len había arrancado del bordillo como una bala. No sabía qué hacer, y su primera reacción fue enfadarse - ¿Qué es esto, una especie de trampa? ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo?

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó el joven chino con indiferencia.

- ¡Tú y Ryu!

- Qué necio eres. Hace más de dos días que no lo veo, y no sabía que andaban por aquí hoy, ¿cómo iba a ponerme de acuerdo con él? ¡No seas infantil! - habían abandonado la vía principal y ahora Len conducía por una carretera secundaria, estrecha y bordeada de árboles.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, y Horo se revolvía en su asiento, inquieto. La cercanía de Len lo hacía sentirse extraño... una sensación agradable pero rara, y que hacía que de pronto el aire se sintiera cargado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a dirigirme la palabra?

- ¿Para qué? - espetó Horo, nervioso.

- Para hacer conversación. Estamos paseando, ¿no?

- Pues pon tú el tema.

- ¿Qué te parece... tu compromiso?

- ¡Eso es privado! ¿Qué demonios te importa? - se alteró.

- Me importa, sí. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, quizás podamos hablar de lo que sucedió entre tú y yo ayer - el shaman de china iba directo al punto con su rudeza habitual. Horo optó por la negación.

- Yo creo que deberíamos olvidarlo - dijo, obstinado. Las manos de Len aferraron el volante con violencia, indicando que estaba próximo a perder los estribos.

- Sí, claro. Seguro que ahora intentarás convencerte incluso de que no pasó nada ¿verdad? Pues tengo novedades para ti, señor cabeza dura: no lo lograrás. Pasó algo importante, y no podrás negarlo aunque quieras.

El ainu se quedó mudo ante la vehemencia con la que hablaba el joven. Por supuesto que además tenía razón.

- Yo... - comenzó, vacilante.

- ¡Si vas a negarlo otra vez, mejor te callas!

- ¡No voy a negarlo, diablos! - gritó de pronto el peliazul, sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose.

Len detuvo el auto a la sombra de unos árboles y se volvió a mirarlo, quitándose los anteojos oscuros, mientras que Horo miraba a todas partes: a los árboles, a la carretera, al tablero del auto... todo con tal de no mirarle.

- Horohoro, mírame.

El joven se rehusó a mirarlo. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de lo que podía pasar si lo hacía. Pero, ¿qué podía pasar?

El shaman de China tomó la iniciativa, tomándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo girar para que lo mirara a la cara; Horo supo entonces que estaba perdido. Bastaba con mirarse en esos ojos dorados para olvidar todo lo que temía, al menos por un momento; era increíble lo que podía sentir con sólo mirarlo a la luz de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- ...

- Hombre, ya sé que eres torpe y te cuesta hablar como no sea para decir barbaridades, pero esto es el colmo, ¿tengo que hacerlo todo yo? ¿Tengo que preguntarlo todo? - Len suspiró, resignado - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

- No sé - balbució el peliazul, fascinado por aquella mirada.

- ¿Ni siquiera por aproximación?

- Yo... estoy muy confundido. Nunca había pensado que... que podía sentir cosas por otro chico... yo siempre quise una novia, me gustan las chicas... no sé qué pensar, yo... - se atropelló Horo.

- Pero te gusto yo - afirmó el shaman, los ojos amarillentos brillando como ascuas.

- Sí.

- ¿Y... algo más que gustar?

- También - contestó Horo automáticamente, sin vacilar - y me da miedo. Siento vergüenza de decirlo, pero me da miedo.

Len lo soltó lentamente y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

- También yo tengo miedo, ¿sabes? - dijo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio - Estoy en la misma situación que tú: jamás había sentido algo así, ni pensé que me pasaría con un hombre, y menos contigo. Siempre te he apreciado, lo sabes, aunque peleemos y discutamos todo el tiempo... - Horo asintió - Pero yo he tenido más tiempo y paciencia para asumirlo, por eso comprendo tu confusión, y no te voy a presionar para que hagas algo que no quieras - hizo una pausa, dejando que el ainu digiriera sus palabras -. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado pedir pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos...

- No es demasiado pedir - dijo el joven peliazul en voz baja. En un arranque de valentía, extendió una mano y tocó la de Len que estaba sobre el volante. Éste lo miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, sólo tomó la mano que Horo le ofrecía, con una sonrisa suave iluminando su rostro -, pero no me presiones. Ya ves, me siento bien estando aquí contigo, pero me preocupa pensar en lo que puede parecer... no me gusta sentirme como la chica en una cita, ¡soy un hombre! - se quejó.

Len se echó a reír abiertamente ante las dudas del ainu.

- No puedo imaginarme a nadie menos femenino que tú, no podrías parecer chica aunque quisieras. Y esto no es una cita, es un paseo de dos amigos, si lo prefieres. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

- Vale.

***************************************

Horohoro no regresó a almorzar. Pasearon, hablaron, discutieron (como siempre), y terminaron en la casa de Len, donde el ainu dio cuenta de una comida pantagruélica bajo la mirada benévola y divertida de Jun y la expresión confundida del Li Pai Long. Era evidente que a la hermosa joven china no le molestaba la posibilidad de que hubiese una relación entre ellos.

Cuando Len lo llevó de regreso a la casa Asakura ya caía la tarde. Detuvo el auto en el portal y se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo. Horo decidió que le gustaba más este Len sonriente, aunque el ceñudo y hosco también le gustaba ^^.

- ¿Y bien? Un día juntos. ¿Qué tal la has pasado?

- Bien. No me molestaría repetirlo - dijo el ainu, cerrando los ojos y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento con aire satisfecho.

- Claro que no, con todo lo que has comido debes estar muy feliz - dejó caer el joven chino con ironía, y Horo abrió un ojo para mirarle.

- No sólo es eso, idiota arrogante. Me ha gustado tu compañía.

- Me alegro, mastuerzo ignorante - replicó Len, incapaz de quedarse con el insulto, por cariñoso que fuera. 

Horo se incorporó y se inclinó hacia él. Por primera vez totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y por propia voluntad, rozó los labios del shaman de China con los suyos. Cuando el sorprendido Len respondió, el beso se hizo un poco más profundo y apasionado, las lenguas buscándose una a otra con ardor.

Se separaron de mutuo acuerdo, respirando agitadamente, al recordar que estaban en el portal de la casa y que cualquiera podía verlos.

- Me voy - anunció Horo, pero no se movió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Suisei? - preguntó Len, a su manera directa y brutal como siempre.

- No lo sé. Ella me ha dicho que me quiere, ¿sabes? Pero yo a ella no la quiero - dijo con sinceridad aplastante el ainu -, esto tiene que resolverse, eso es seguro... y lo más pronto posible.

- Espero que no te dé miedo enfrentarla - comentó el chino, algo burlón, aunque luego frunció el ceño -. Puede parecer broma pero lo digo en serio. Esa mujercita es peligrosa, es evidente que no miraste bien con quién te estabas metiendo. Pero no me meteré en eso. Lo que sea que decidas lo respetaré.

- Gracias. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Si quieres...

Ambos se pusieron rojos cual tomates al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba el pequeño diálogo que acababan de tener.

- Me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto - murmuró Horo.

- No creas que a mí me será más fácil que a ti...

Horo entró en la casa sintiéndose ligero como una pluma... sólo para tropezarse de manos a boca con una muy enfadada pelirroja apenas cruzar el umbral. Los ojos verdes de Suisei brillaban con ira apenas reprimida cuando agarró a Horo por las solapas de la chaqueta y lo zarandeó, a pesar de que él era mucho más alto y fuerte que ella.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Horohoro?

- ¿Qué significa qué? - balbució el peliazul, confundido y algo atemorizado ante la cólera evidente en el rostro de la chica.

- ¿Crees que no vi la tierna escenita que tuvo lugar en el auto del chino?

Oh. My. God.

Horo estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en qué contestarle, cuando una voz suave y amable se dejó escuchar desde la puerta principal, que había dejado abierta.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Interrumpo?

En la puerta estaba un hombre que llevaba un extraño abrigo a cuadros, un tipo no muy alto, pero tan bien parecido que dejó boquiabierta incluso a la mismísima Suisei, que se había quedado congelada en el acto de zarandear a Horo, colgada de su chaqueta. El ainu reconoció de inmediato el peculiar tono de los cabellos y los ojos del recién llegado, que no podían pasar desapercibidos en ninguna parte.

- ¡Lyserg! ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo sin verte!

El aludido sonrió. Su cara seguía siendo tan angelical como cuando era un niño, con los cambios propios del paso a la madurez.

- Cómo estás, Horohoro.

- ¡Fantástico! Ahora seremos más para animar la boda...

_Salvado por la campana_.... pensó, viendo cómo Suisei admiraba abiertamente a Lyserg. _Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?_

**Próximo capítulo: Suddenly**

**N.A.:** Como me tienen fregada (y eso que lo he contestado varias veces) lo pondré en mayúsculas: HAO NO VA AQUÍ xDDDDDDDDDDDDD. En esta historia en particular está muerto y enterrado, y no es porque no me guste; me encanta pero para otras cosas... cositas sucias xD. Introducirlo aquí sería un recurso que, además de que ya está muy visto en otros fics, resultaría exagerado y extemporáneo yendo la historia tan adelantada; tengo suficiente material para conflictos con los demás sin tener que forzar las cosas. Si quieren leer a Hao escrito por mi persona, vean el arco twincest que estoy escribiendo y del cual ya hay dos partes publicadas: _Completion_ y _Contigo_. Prefiero al gemelo malvado como mi esclavo sexual y no creando líos por aquí xD.

Gracias a _Rally_, _Anna_, _Matti-chan_, _Komachi_ (cuidado con esos hechizos xD), _d@rk @nn@_, _Nakuru Tsukishiro_, _Diana_, _Bonis837 _(no juzgues tan duramente a Tamao... es parte de su naturaleza, ella es demasiado honesta y tiene unas ideas muy pragmáticas), _Kaoruluz_, _Cristina_ (tu pregunta está contestada arriba xD), _Cali-chan_ (ya lo sabrás muy pronto ^^), _ SaKKuRi_, _Brenda-chan_, _princessmanga_, _Bratty_ (habrá más... pero ya les dije que van a esperar a la boda xD), _Sonomi _(no has visto aún de lo que nuestra Suisei es capaz...) y _Naoki_.

_Marion:_ jajaja, al contrario, Anna está muy en carácter pero se ve su lado humano, sin dejar de tener la misma actitud de siempre; eso pasa cuando la gente crece ^^, no puedes llevarte por lo que se ve a simple vista, sabemos que se preocupa por Yoh y siente por él más de lo que deja traslucir... aquí me meto con sus pensamientos y sentimientos de adulto, por eso puede parecerte diferente, pero es la misma Anna. Respecto a lo otro, si te inscribes en ff.net hay una opción para que te enteres automáticamente cuando el autor de tu preferencia sube un nuevo cap.

_Suisei Lady Dragon:_ mana querida xD, es lo que le digo a Marion arriba, uno madura a sus personajes favoritos; en la serie puede verse que Anna no es bidimensional, que no es sólo su apariencia y actitud, se intuye mucho más bajo la superficie, y es esa multiplicidad lo que trato de sacar a la luz al meterme en lo que siente; además es obvio que el amor de Yoh ha hecho que su actitud se modere un poco. Y bueno, como ves, Hao no va aquí, pero la tercera parte del twincest ya está casi lista ^^ espera a la semana entrante, ahora que tengo un pelín más de tiempo lo termino.


	25. Suddenly

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXV**

**Suddenly**

********************************

**N.A.:** Es imposible complacer a todos, cuando quieren Y/A se los doy y quieren L/H, y viceversa xD; pero este capítulo es de transición y necesario para resolver unas cuantas cosas. El otro ya va a medias, así que no creo que me tarde una semana en ponerlo, de todos modos tener paciencia ^^. ¡Besos!

***************************

La aparición de Lyserg en la casa fue más que un alivio para Horo, porque creó una distracción que pronto se hizo general: al escuchar voces, Ryu, que ayudaba a Tamao a preparar la cena, se asomó al pasillo...

- ¡...Lyserg! - el enorme shaman brincó de la emoción y sus ojos parecían cargados de estrellitas cuando se precipitó hacia el joven inglés y lo envolvió en un verdadero abrazo de oso - ¡Eres tú! ¡Has venido! ¡Qué alegría!

Entre el amasijo de brazos Horo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa de Lyserg, que tosió un poco cuando Ryu, que no medía sus fuerzas en medio de su rapto de felicidad, apretó su abrazo al punto de prácticamente hacer crujir sus huesos.

- Eh... argh... también me alegra verte, Ryu, pero... ¿podrías soltarme un poco? Me... me estás estrangulando...

- ¡Claro, claro! Perdona... es que me emociona mucho verte de nuevo - dijo Ryu, soltando un poco al joven y limpiándose una lagrimita emotiva con el dorso de una de sus grandes manos.

El chico de ojos y cabellos verde claro lucía ahora algo sonrojado y se notaba incómodo; era evidente que con los años había olvidado las efusivas demostraciones de afecto que solía tener el shaman de la espada de madera hacia él cuando era aún un niño.

Suisei, que había soltado a Horohoro al percatarse de la presencia de Lyserg, se echó ahora hacia atrás con el fin de soltarle un violento codazo para recordarle que debía presentarle al recién llegado. El ainu se sobó el costado adolorido y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás, que se volvieron a verlo.

- Ehm... él es un amigo que conocimos cuando participábamos en el torneo de shamanes, hace algunos años. Su nombre es Lyserg Diethel. Lyserg, ella es...

- Soy la prometida de Horo - se presentó la pelirroja, adelantándose y ofreciéndole al inglés su mano para estrechar y la más seductora de sus sonrisas.

Horo jadeó y tosió. Lyserg miró a Suisei con ojos sorprendidos y un tanto incrédulos, y luego miró al ainu, que se removía inquieto y avergonzado detrás de ella. Acto seguido, tomó la mano que la pelirroja le ofrecía, pero no la estrechó como todos esperaban: la _besó_.

Los ojos de Suisei, de un verde más oscuro que los del inglés, se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el gesto caballeroso, que si bien un tanto anticuado seguía siendo halagador. La mandíbula de Ryu prácticamente golpeó el piso, al igual que la del peliazul.

Ryu se recuperó primero y tomó a Lyserg de un brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta la sala, donde se hallaban reunidos los demás. Horo, por supuesto, los siguió prácticamente corriendo para evitar quedarse a solas con Suisei, que de todos modos se añadió a la procesión lanzándole miradas nada cariñosas.

- ¡¡¡Muchachos, miren quién ha llegado!!! - anunció Ryu, mostrando a Lyserg como si fuera un mago sacando un conejo del sombrero.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yoh cuando avanzó hacia el chico del cabello verde y estrechó su mano afectuosamente. Luego tocó el turno a Manta, que hizo lo propio añadiendo algunos cumplidos. Si bien prácticamente no se conocían en la época del torneo de shamanes, gracias al contacto a través del correo electrónico se habían hecho buenos amigos.

- ¡Es bueno tenerte aquí, Lyserg! ¿Cómo has estado?

Lyserg parecía un tanto abrumado por tantas demostraciones de afecto, pero ya no tenía ese aire atormentado y depresivo que solía caracterizarle cuando lo conocieron. Sin embargo, seguía siendo terriblemente encantador y angelical, lo cual era razón suficiente para que Ryu lo mirara con adoración.

Anna simplemente lo miraba con su expresión fría de siempre, luciendo incluso un tanto aburrida. No había podido estar a solas con Yoh en todo el día y eso la frustraba, pues tenía pendiente abordar el tema de Sumire. Probablemente tendría que postergarlo para el día siguiente, porque había comprobado que las conversaciones nocturnas con su prometido era muy peligrosas... la tentación era muy fuerte, y faltaban apenas unos días para la boda. 

- Es bueno verlos de nuevo, y mucho más en una ocasión tan especial como ésta - declaró Lyserg, caminando hacia la itako -. Mis respetos, señorita Anna - añadió, inclinándose respetuosamente y besando el dorso de su mano al igual que había hecho con Suisei. Era evidente que era su saludo acostumbrado para las damas, pero muy pocas estaban acostumbradas a algo así...

Particularmente Anna Kyôyama. Las cejas de la rubia se dispararon hacia arriba y sus ojos se agrandaron, en un gesto sorprendido que no pudo ocultar. Yoh, que captó la escena, soltó su risita chocante de costumbre al darse cuenta de que la itako por unos segundos había perdido su pose gracias a la sorpresa.

- Bienvenido - articuló con su sequedad de costumbre, lanzando una mirada asesina a su prometido -, supongo que te quedarás en esta casa, como corresponde...

Ahora era Yoh el sorprendido. ¿Anna dándole alojamiento a Lyserg sin que él le hubiera pedido permiso o hablado con ella al respecto? ¿_Voluntariamente_?

- B-bueno, yo dejé mis cosas en un hotel, y... -comenzó el inglés, tartamudeando un poco, también confundido ante su actitud. Casi no la conocía, pero sabía lo que se decía de ella y su ofrecimiento lo desconcertaba.

- Estoy segura de que Manta podrá acompañarte a buscarlas, ¿no es así, Manta? - el aludido brincó cuando la rubia se refirió a él y lo miró con aquellos ojos oscuros e insondables. Por supuesto, ante la autoridad de Anna, ¿cómo oponerse? Además le agradaba Lyserg, así que asintió de buena gana - Esta casa fue una pensión y hay bastante espacio, y por si tienes alguna reserva, te repito que eres bienvenido aquí.

- Gracias, señorita Anna - el joven se inclinó de nuevo y Horo, que observaba todo con interés, hizo una mueca. El exceso de cortesía ya le estaba pegando en el estómago, y no era porque Lyserg le cayera mal. Hombre, sabía que el chico era inglés, y que en ese país las buenas maneras eran algo esencial y muy apreciado, pero le parecía demasiado exagerada su buena educación.

- Sólo Anna, por favor. Ya tengo bastante con Tamao llamándome así todos los días - declaró tranquilamente. Yoh la miraba con la boca abierta.

Presentaron a Lyserg con el taciturno señor Takehito, que en los últimos días había presenciado más de un acontecimiento en la casa Asakura gracias a su naturaleza silenciosa y anodina, que le permitía estar en cualquier parte sin ser notado. Era muy posible que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que se cocía y que eso lo pusiera aún más retraído.

En ese momento el huracán peliazul de metro y medio que era Pilika hizo su aparición, evidentemente con la idea de anunciar algo; pero no pudo. Al echarle el ojo encima al recién llegado se quedó muda y sus ojitos tomaron la misma expresión de arrobamiento que caracterizaba a Ryu.

- ¡WOW! - exclamó, luego de unos instantes de silencio, recorriendo a Lyserg con una mirada que expresaba tan abiertamente su admiración que el inglés se puso rojo como un tomate - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y de qué película te han sacado?

Gota general. ENORME.

- ¡PILIKA! - bramó Horohoro, avergonzado. La chica, que no parecía arrepentida en lo más mínimo por su atrevimiento, se volvió a mirar a su hermano por un instante y su mirada se oscureció - ¡Haz el favor de comportarte, chica! ¿Estás loca?

- ¡Mira quién lo dice! No soy yo quien anda por ahí haciendo locuras, ¿o sí? - espetó la jovencita, retadora, y el ainu se quedó en el sitio, blanco como la cal, al darse cuenta de lo que esa actitud significaba.

Pilika LO SABÍA. Cómo, porqué, o cuánto sabía, era secundario. Ella lo sabía, y ahora tendría que enfrentar no sólo a Suisei, sino también a su pequeña hermana, a quien adoraba a pesar de que le colmaba la paciencia a menudo con su boca floja y sus atrevimientos.

Los demás notaron la mirada cruzada entre los dos hermanos, pero sólo Anna, conocedora de la situación, se decidió a tomar el control de la situación rompiendo el preocupante silencio con su voz fría y práctica.

- ¿No recuerdas a Lyserg, Pilika? ¿Del torneo de shamanes?

La chica apartó los ojos de los de su hermano y se concentró en lo que Anna decía, echándole otra mirada apreciativa al joven inglés. Pero lo que salió a continuación de su rosada boquita fue algo totalmente inesperado.

- ¡Ah, sí! El que viajó con ustedes al torneo y luego se fue con los soldados X, ¿no?

DOBLE gota general. La joven ainu nunca se distinguiría por su sutileza; el rostro de Lyserg casi se puso púrpura, pero conservó la compostura y la dignidad a pesar del bochorno.

- El mismo. Tú debes ser la hermana de Horohoro...

- Mi nombre es Pilika - saltarina, se acercó a él y estrechó su mano, agitándola con energía. A Lyserg no le dio tiempo de ejercer su gesto caballeroso hacia las damas; estaba demasiado desconcertado -. Sé que te he parecido una atrevida, pero bueno, mi reacción ha sido lógica: no todos los días ve una a alguien tan guapo como tú - el chico volvió a sonrojarse y la peliazul lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza -. Parezco atrevida porque no soy hipócrita, y estoy encantada de conocerte, Lyserg.

- E-encantado, Pilika - balbució, no muy seguro pero admirado ante la actitud abierta y la franqueza de la joven ainu.

- ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Lyserg? - preguntó Anna con seca amabilidad.

- No sé..

- Sí, hombre, quédate - lo alentó Yoh, sonriente.

- Claro, así cenamos y luego podemos ir al hotel a buscar tus cosas - dijo Manta, apoyando la moción, a lo cual se unió Ryu con entusiasmo:

- ¡Yo también te acompañaré, querido Lyserg!

Una gota de tamaño considerable surgió detrás de la cabeza del "querido Lyserg"; pero ante tanta insistencia, era lógico que el joven aceptara quedarse a cenar. Empezó el desfile hacia el comedor, y Ryu, que iba encabezándolo junto con Lyserg, casi se tropieza con Tamao, que iba saliendo de dicho aposento con la cabeza inclinada y secándose las manos con una toalla de cocina.

- La cena está ser... - empezó, pero no pudo seguir. ¡Otra que enmudecía al ver el rostro angelical del inglés! Ya parecía una reacción natural entre el personal femenino; pero en la pelirosada tomó un cariz mucho más extremo: se quedó varada en medio del pasillo, con toda la sangre subida a la cara, una expresión embobada y las manos temblorosas estrujando la toalla que llevaba.

Pilika notó la reacción y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba observando con interés uno de los momentos más bochornosos de la pobre Tamao, así que se adelantó y caminó hacia ella, tomándola del brazo y sacudiéndola ligeramente para que saliera del trance en el que parecía haber caído.

- Oye, Tamao, ¿recuerdas a Lyserg? - los labios de la pelirosada temblaron como si fuera a decir algo, pero ni un sonido brotó de su garganta; Pilika la sacudió con algo más de fuerza, impaciente - Tamao, ¿estás escuchándome? ¿Lo recuerdas del torneo de shamanes?

- U-un poco - tartamudeó al fin, sin apartar los ojos del joven.

- Lyserg, ella es nuestra amiga, Tamao Tamamura.

- Encantado, señorita - murmuró el inglés con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, tomando una de las manos húmedas y temblorosas de la chica para besarla como era su costumbre.

Si antes de eso Tamao había estado sonrojada, ahora su agraciada carita parecía a punto de explotar por el exceso de sangre que afloraba a sus mejillas. Pilika, que aún la tenía agarrada del brazo, tuvo que zarandearla un poco de nuevo para que recordara sus buenas maneras y contestara al caballeroso saludo.

- E-encantada...

**********************************

Todos pasaron al comedor a cenar, y la conversación se animó con las anécdotas que contaba Lyserg acerca de sus viajes por todo el mundo. Suisei apenas si participó, entretenida mirando al inglés y lanzándole a ratos miradas asesinas a su "prometido", que por su parte conversaba con una animación que lucía un tanto forzada.

Tamao pasó toda la cena sonrojada y sin decir esta boca es mía, mientras que Pilika metió baza con frecuencia haciendo preguntas indiscretas, que en más de una ocasión tiñeron de rojo las mejillas del joven.

Al terminar de comer, Ryu y Manta salieron flanqueando a Lyserg para acompañarle al hotel, y Horo había procurado añadirse al grupo sin que se dieran cuenta; pero cuando avanzaba por el pasillo, siguiéndolos, Suisei lo interceptó agarrándolo por la chaqueta.

- ¡Un momento, Horohoro! ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Me estás debiendo una explicación y de esto no te va a salvar nadie! - el murmullo furioso de la pelirroja parecía el siseo de una serpiente, y el ainu se estremeció con sobrada razón.

- Pero Suisei, yo...

- ¡Tú nada! - exclamó la pelirroja, levantando el tono de voz hasta el nivel de un chillido casi histérico - ¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué ha pasado! Te complace verme la cara de idiota, ¿no? Primero aceptando mi ayuda para sacarte al chino de encima, y ahora saliendo de paseo y besuqueándote con el chino en su auto como una p...

- ¡No te atrevas! - el tono de Horo fue positivamente amenazante, y esta vez fueron sus manazas las que aferraron los delgados hombros de la pelirroja, zarandeándola - No te atrevas a insultarme, ni a...

- Oh, ya lo olvidaba, ese no es vocablo apropiado - saltó la chica sin demostrar temor, retadora y venenosa -, la palabra adecuada es homosexual. Gay. MARICA.

- ¿¿¿¡¡Pero qué diablos...!!??? ¡¡¡No me presiones, Suisei!!! ¡¡¡Haz el favor de respetar!!!

- ¿¡Que te respete!? ¡JA! ¡Eres un miserable! - por un momento el rostro de la pelirroja mostró una expresión herida - Me gustas... estaba dispuesta a todo por ti, creí en ti cuando me dijiste que querías apartarte de él y de su influencia, te ayudé... ¡y... y me pagas de esta manera! Hasta hoy he creído que de veras tratabas de apartarte de él... pero los he visto, ¡has sido tú quien lo besó!

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Siento algo por él, sí! ¿Qué culpa tengo de que te hayas tomado en serio el "compromiso" que tú misma inventaste?

Las palabras del ainu cayeron como una bomba. Ahora la cara de Suisei mostraba sólo ira.

- ¡¡¡Que ahora todo el mundo se va a reír de mí por tu culpa!!! ¡¡¡Porque no puedes controlarte y te vas de manos a boca con el chino a las primeras de cambio!!! ¡¡¡Porque al fin de cuentas has resultado ser ni más ni menos que un simple MARICA!!!

- ¡Cállate o te vas a arrepentir! - amenazó Horo, los ojos ardiendo como brasas. 

Pero Suisei estaba tan furiosa como él y le hacía caso omiso al peligro físico que podía representar para ella la ira del peliazul. Ya no veía, ni escuchaba; sólo entendía su propia rabia al sentirse desplazada y humillada, que la hacía ir más allá del temor. Cada palabra del ainu era un golpe más a su orgullo, y ella no iba a quedarse con eso; iba a devolver golpe por golpe.

Ambos jadeaban de furia, respirando con dificultad. Horo nunca se había sentido tan enfadado y tan ofendido en su vida, y eso espoleaba su temperamento ya bastante volátil.

- ¡¡¡Ya estoy arrepentida!!! ¡¡Arrepentida de haber puesto los ojos en ti y de prestarme como la buena samaritana que no soy!! ¡¡Arrepentida de que me gustes!! - hizo una pausa muy breve para tomar aire y continuar su descarga verbal - ¡¡Pero ahora te toca el turno!! ¡¡Me voy en un par de días, pero antes de irme me voy a asegurar de que tú y ese chino me las paguen todas!! ¡¡¡PAR DE ASQUEROSOS MARICAS!!!

- ¡BRUJA! ¡CÁLLATE O TE CALLO! - bramó Horohoro, perdiendo el control y a punto de abofetear a la pelirroja, que de paso había lanzado una mano de garras rojas tratando de arañarle la cara.

- ¡¡A CALLAR LOS DOS!!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz airada de Yoh, que estaba parado prácticamente junto a ellos con una expresión tal de enojo como muy pocas veces le había visto Horohoro. El shaman de cabellos castaños los separó brutalmente, haciendo que Horo soltara a Suisei y cayera de manera muy poco elegante al piso.

- ¿No les da vergüenza airear sus trapos sucios a todo pulmón, y encima hacerlo en una casa en la que son huéspedes? ¡Es el colmo! ¡Si van a matarse, háganlo afuera, en otra parte, qué sé yo! - estaba furioso por la escenita, pero trataba de conservar el control - Suisei, haz el favor de retirarte a tu habitación, y no quiero escuchar más gritos en esta casa. ¿Entendido?

La pelirroja, aún agitada, murmuró algo que no sonaba precisamente a disculpa; pero asintió y se largó no sin antes lanzarle a Horo una mirada de ésas que gritaban "date por muerto". 

Horo se había levantado del suelo y miraba a Yoh con una expresión de profunda vergüenza; estaba avergonzado por haber perdido los estribos frente al joven, en su casa, y también porque seguramente Yoh había escuchado todo lo que Suisei había dicho.

- Lo... lo siento mucho, Yoh.

- Deberías sentirlo, sí. Por todos los cielos, Horo, ¿cómo es posible que hayas perdido el control de esa manera? ¡Estuviste a punto de pegarle a una mujer! Si no los interrumpo, es seguro que lo hubieras hecho...

- Es... es la primera vez que me pasa algo así. Me llevó al borde, ya no sabía ni lo que hacía, sólo podía pensar en que me estaba insultando, que estaba ensuciando mis sentimientos... tú... ¿tú lo escuchaste todo?

- Sí - Yoh suspiró, pasándose una mano por los cabellos castaños y desordenándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban.

- ¿Y... y te incomoda? ¿Te molesta? Sé que alguien como tú no pensaría lo mismo que esa bruja, pero...

- Yo lo sabía ya, más o menos - le dijo el shaman, sorprendiéndolo -; quiero decir, lo que hay entre Len y tú. A mí no me molesta, pero es evidente que no pensaste en todo el desastre que causarías con tu confusión de sentimientos. Suisei está molesta porque la usaste, pero ella también te usó a ti, aunque las cosas no salieron como ella planeaba o deseaba; respecto a Pilika, no sé cómo se ha tomado la noticia, pero no creo que la haya hecho muy feliz que digamos.

- Soy un desastre - se lamentó Horo.

- Sí, lo eres. Pero eres nuestro amigo, y te queremos. A ver si encuentras la manera de salir de esto, porque en semejante caso no te podemos ayudar; es algo que tienes que resolver tú solo - Yoh sonrió como de costumbre -. Pero por favor, trata de evitar los gritos y las peleas cuando estés en casa, porque a todos nos preocupan y a Anna le crispan los nervios... y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando eso sucede.

- Lo sieeeentooooo... - gimió. 

- Siéntelo cuanto quieras, pero a lo hecho, pecho. Tienes suerte de que la convencí de intervenir yo, porque si llega a venir ella, invoca a sus espíritus y habrías terminado con algo mucho peor que ese rasguño que tienes en la cara. Ve con Tamao para que te cure - sólo entonces Horo se llevó la mano al rostro y cuando la retiró vio que había un hilillo de sangre en ella.

- ¡¡AAAYYY!! ¡¡¡Esa bruja me hirió!!!

- No es para tanto. Ve, ve a que te curen.

Yoh lo empujó sin sutileza alguna por el corredor hasta la cocina, donde Tamao, aún en estado de ensoñación absoluta luego de haber contemplado a Lyserg durante la cena, terminaba de lavar los platos tarareando una canción romántica. Era evidente que flotando en su nube rosada no había alcanzado a escuchar la violenta discusión, así que agrandó sus ojos purpúreos al ver el rasguño sangrante en la mejilla de Horo.

- ¡Joven Horohoro! ¿¿Qué le pasó??

Antes de que Yoh pudiera responder, Horo habló con algo de humor sombrío:

- Tuve un encontronazo con una víbora, Tamao...

- Pues esa víbora más bien parece gato, joven Horohoro... - comentó la pelirosada, haciendo que el lesionado se sentara en un taburete para luego abrir un gabinete y sacar de él un botiquín de primeros auxilios con tranquila eficiencia. Su repentino comentario sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

- Gata, Tamao. Era gata.

- Bueno, yo los dejo. Tengo que hablar con Anna. Buenas noches - dijo Yoh, y se retiró. Tamao procedió a limpiar la herida en el rostro del ainu con cuidado, utilizando algodón y un poco de yodo. A pesar de la delicadeza con la que la chica estaba curándole, el peliazul gimió varias veces, y estaba quejándose cuando una voz harto conocida retumbó en la cocina.

- Claro, tenías que estar quejándote, como el gallina que eres - Pilika estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión muy rara en su carita.

Horohoro la miró, más que sombrío; y Tamao, presintiendo que en cualquier momento podían saltar las chispas y salpicarla, decidió que la opción más saludable era huir por la izquierda. Balbuciendo una excusa cualquiera (al fin y al cabo los hermanos ni la escucharon), se deslizó fuera de la cocina casi corriendo.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los dos chicos, hasta que al fin el joven lo rompió.

- Supongo que escuchaste mi discusión con Suisei...

- ¿Y cómo no? ¡Si estaban gritando a todo pulmón!

- Bien. Ahora sabes que hay algo entre Len y yo... sólo quisiera que no te hubieras enterado de una manera tan... tan sórdida. Y las cosas no son como esa... como Suisei dijo, Pilika, yo...

La joven ainu suspiró.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Quiero decir, me lo imagino.

Horo se quedó mirando a su hermanita con la boca abierta, asombrado de que se lo estuviera tomando con tanta tranquilidad. Ésta sonrió con satisfacción casi maligna al verlo confundido.

- Mira, no es que la noticia sea como para ponerme a dar brincos de alegría, pero ya que es algo que realmente está pasando tengo que hacerme a la idea, ¿no? - hizo una pausa, y su rostro se ensombreció un poco - Para que lo sepas, a mí siempre me ha gustado Len...

El peliazul brincó de la silla. De pronto recordó sus propios comentarios respecto a Len quedándose a solas con su hermanita, y se sonrojó profundamente.

- Yo... yo no lo sabía. Lo siento, Pilika, yo...

- ¡Qué lo vas sentir, qué sentir ni qué narices! En fin, que lo hecho, hecho está. Si Len hubiera mostrado algún interés en mí ya te habrías encargado de alejarlo, y no por celos - sonrió de nuevo al ver que Horo reaccionaba ante la palabra "celos" -, sino porque no quieres que nadie se me acerque. ¡Quieres que sea una solterona!

- ¡E... eso no es cierto!

- Bah, ya no importa, al fin y al cabo eres tú quien le interesa, no yo; y el tema aquí eres tú. Supongo que Len y tú ya son... bueno... ¿novios? Es que no sé cómo llamarlos...

- ¡PILIKA! - Horo ya estaba casi de color púrpura - ¡Haz el favor de no ponernos etiquetas! ¡No somos nada de eso! 

- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y entonces qué ha pasado entre los dos y cómo hay que llamarlo?

- ¡No hay que llamarlo de ninguna manera! Simplemente somos amigos que... que están interesados en conocerse mejor...

- ¿Mejor? ¡Pero si hace eones que se conocen! Además, los amigos no se besan... argh... en la boca... para conocerse mejor, ¿o sí? - a estas alturas Horo parecía a punto de reventar de vergüenza, y más cuando Pilika hizo la consabida mueca de disgusto.

- Entonces _sí _te molesta todo el asunto... - dejó escapar, algo acongojado.

- Mira, Horo, el hecho de que me parezca... puaj... _asqueroso_... que ustedes se besen, no quiere decir que esté en contra de que se quieran. Porque se quieren, ¿no?

- Yo... sí, Pilika. Creo... creo que nos queremos y... no sé, pero yo quisiera intentarlo. Sé que hay muchas cosas (y personas) que van en contra de una relación entre los dos... para empezar, yo me siento muy incómodo con esta situación; nunca me había gustado un chico, y descubro que desde siempre me he sentido atraído por Len, y que a él le pasa lo mismo. No es fácil asimilar algo así.

- Entonces me entiendes, ¿no? Para mí tampoco es fácil. Dame un poquito de tiempo y aprenderé a acostumbrarme a que mi hermano no tiene novia, sino novio - sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente y Horo se atragantó -. Tranquilo, chico. Tienes mi apoyo y prometo no fastidiarte demasiado; siempre y cuando no se besen en mi presencia, porque eso sería demasiado para mi pobre estómago... 

- ¿Cómo es que puedes tomártelo así? Creí que ibas a torturarme - comentó el ainu, receloso de pronto, mirándola de reojo.

- Bueno, después de una sana charla respecto al asunto con Anna, y de patear todos los árboles del jardín hasta que me dolieron los pies y casi me fracturo un tobillo, yo diría que comencé a hacerme a la idea... - dijo la jovencita, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto desdeñoso.

- ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡CHARLA CON A-A-A-ANNA¡¡?????

- Sí, con Anna, ¿pensaste que ella no lo sabría? Vaya, si creo que todo el mundo en esta casa lo sabía o lo sospechaba, con excepción de mi persona, por supuesto... pero no temas, a ella le parece bien. Creo que incluso ha sido la confidente de Len, por eso es que los veíamos siempre juntos.

- Uf... - Horo estaba impresionado - Y Suisei... ya la ves, quiere mi cabeza, y la de Len. Admito que la usé, pero ella empezó, y...

- Deja a la peliteñida de mi cuenta, que yo me encargaré de ella - los grandes ojos azules parecieron de pronto los de un gato, al achicarse y brillar con intenciones que nada tenían de bueno -. Me está debiendo unas cuantas, así que me corresponde actuar, ¡y lo haré!

Horo se la quedó mirando, tratando de descifrar el brillo casi maligno en las pupilas de su dulce e inocente hermanita. Las sorpresas nunca cesaban...

*********************

Yoh había ido a darle las buenas noches a Anna, pero ésta no lo dejó pasar de la puerta de la habitación. Sin embargo, sí compartieron un beso largo, dulce y caliente en el mismo umbral, hasta que la itako se apartó con el rostro enrojecido y la respiración agitada.

- Venga, que quiero dormir. Vete.

- ¿No vas a esperar a que regresen Manta, Ryu y Lyserg?

- ¿Para qué? Todo está listo, ya le dije a Tamao que le dejase preparada a Lyserg una habitación, y no se hizo de rogar... quedó tan impresionada que anda por ahí como si le hubieran salido alitas... rosadas - una sonrisa curvó sus labios, aún teñidos de rosa oscuro por el beso que acababan de recibir -. No es de extrañar, la verdad es que este Lyserg está más guapo que antes, sobre todo porque ahora luce normal y no como el héroe de una novela gótica... y ese rescate de la costumbre occidental del besamanos le queda muy bien...

- Eeeehhhh... cuidadín con esos comentarios - bromeó Yoh, frunciendo los labios y abrazándola posesivamente -, parece que ya he perdido la adoración de Tamao, no voy a perder la de mi prometida, que _sí_ me importa muchísimo...

- ¿Y quién dice que yo te adoro? - la voz de Anna sonó algo ahogada contra la piel que la camisa de Yoh dejaba al descubierto.

- No lo dices, pero yo lo sé, así que lo digo yo - murmuró él, besando sus cabellos.

- Yoh...

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito hablarte de algo que pienso, y que se me ocurrió cuando estábamos en la reunión en casa de tus abuelos...

Yoh frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo significativo que hubiera pasado, algo aparte de los comentarios malintencionados que tanto habían afectado a Anna; pero nada vino a su mente.

- ¿Qué cosa?

La rubia alzó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando habló fue directa al punto:

- Yoh... ¿es Sumire Akagi la chica aquella de la que me hablaste? ¿la chica con la que... con la que "experimentaste" hace años?

O.o!!!

**Próximo capítulo: Pensar, desear, sentir**

**N.A.:** Hola a todos!!! Me alegra que estén siguiendo la casi-novela xD, pero por favor recuerden que no soy una máquina y que tengo una vida aparte de esto ^^; trato de sacar un capítulo a la semana y con eso me parece que voy bastante bien, eso da un poco de espacio a la intriga, y al menos no desaparezco dos o tres semanas xDDDDDD. Como ff.net tuvo problemas tardé en ponerla un poco más, aparte que este cap salió mucho más largo de lo esperado ^^.

Gracias a mis queridos lectores, tanto a los que dejan reviews aki como a los que opinan en el foro de mi page: _ Rally_ (¿verdad que son adorables? ¿has visto el fanart maravilloso que hay de los dos en las pages japo? ^^), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (poco a poco irás siendo servida xD), _ Komachi_ (Lyserg/Shinji? OMG xD. Oye, ¿me leerías el tarot? xD cuida esos dones que tienes, muchacha), _SaKKuRi_ (es que son lindísimos... respecto a lo otro, poco a poco pa que no te atores xD), _Asuka Ikari_ (¿Filia? ¿Cambiando de nombre ya? xD Arriba ya te cuento... lo que sucede es que te has leído todo de un tirón y ahora quieres el resto de inmediato xD, pero no es tan sencillo), _Kathy Asakura de Tao_ (mmm... hija, te esperan unas cuantas sorpresitas ^^), _Maru Kazegami_ (jajaja, pobrecilla, tranquis que yo he pasado por eso... ten paciencia que ya vienen las vacaciones), _Jeannes Karol_ (buenas ideas mujer, deberías escribir un fic...), _Anna_, _Sonomi_, _Nagini_ (ostras, me temo que no entendí tu comment, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que yo repito que es angustiante? ¿qué cosa? O.o), _Aiko_ (jajaja, ¿aparte de la boda?), _Fany_ (mujer, si no es lemon, tan sólo es poquito de lime! entonces si lees mis lemon te vas a morir xD), _Brenda-chan _(stay tuned!).

_Suisei_, este capítulo era necesario, pero ya viene el desquite Yoh/Anna y entonces vamos a saberlo todo acerca de Sumire; ¡no ocultaremos nada!, como dice el slogan de un conocido programa de opinión aquí en Venezuela xD. Respecto a Lyserg, no creo que sea quien va a tumbar a Suis, a quien sólo le quedan un par de días (aparentemente) en la casa. Pero habrá que esperar qué va a hacer la pelirroja en su empeño por vengarse, y si lo va a lograr con Pilika en el medio. A Lyserg lo voy a rifar, ¿quién compra los tickets? xD (quién no, si es una cosita adorable y bonita ^^), eso ya veremos cómo avanza... me alegra que hayas captado con exactitud lo que quería dar a entender acerca del L/H... no todo el mundo se lo toma igual, es algo difícil de asimilar de buenas a primeras, pero es algo real, algo que puede sucederle a cualquiera.


	26. Pensar, desear, sentir

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXVI**

** Pensar, desear, sentir**

********************************

- Yoh... ¿es Sumire Akagi la chica aquella de la que me hablaste? ¿la chica con la que... con la que "experimentaste" hace años?

El rostro del shaman de cabellos castaños quedó primero en blanco, como si jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que su prometida pudiera hacerle semejante pregunta. Luego frunció el ceño.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea, Anna? ¿A santo de qué vienes con eso ahora?

La itako se escapó de su abrazo, algo inquieta ante ese ceño fruncido que en el risueño Yoh era algo más que una advertencia de tormenta; pero ya había empezado a indagar lo que quería saber y no podía detenerse ahora.

- Estuve hablando con ella un buen rato en la reunión en casa de tus abuelos, y ciertos... comentarios... que hizo me dieron a entender que te conoce más allá de una simple amistad...

- Y tú quieres escarbar en eso... ¿porqué?

- Porque quiero saberlo todo de ti, porque creo que debo saberlo, ¿es demasiado pedir? - la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse (y a enfadarse) ente la renuencia de Yoh a revelarle lo que quería saber. 

¿Qué era lo que ocultaba? ¿Porqué no respondía sencillamente "sí" o "no"?

- ¿"Demasiado pedir"? A mí lo que me parece es que quieres revolverte la cabeza sin necesidad... y de paso hacerme la vida de cuadritos, por algo que pertenece al pasado - movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo que gritaba a las claras "estoy molesto" -. Por favor, Anna, ¿es que no podemos estar tranquilos y felices ante la idea de estar juntos ahora y para el resto de nuestras vidas? ¡Vamos a casarnos en apenas unos cuantos días! ¿Porqué tienes que estar buscándole las cinco patas al gato?

- ¡Porque quiero saber! ¡Porque NECESITO saber! - el tono de voz con el que hablaba, al principio casi un susurro, se elevó; y una venita comenzó a pulsar en su frente - Quiero saber quién es esa mujer de la que me hablaste, quiero saber si es Sumire Akagi, ¿porqué te cuesta tanto confirmarlo o negarlo?

- ¿Y qué vas a ganar con saber si es ella o no? ¿Qué ganarás con eso? - la voz de Yoh también comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente, lo que indicaba que estaba _muy_ alterado - ¿Qué harás si te digo que sí, que es ella?

Anna casi gritó las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente: "¡¡¡La mataré!!!". Pero logró tragárselas con un esfuerzo casi heroico.

- ¡No sé qué haré, pero quiero saberlo! ¡¡¡Ella actúa como si supiera algo de ti que yo no sé y eso ME MOLESTA!!! 

- ¡Eres una exagerada! ¿Qué diablos dijo Sumire para que te pusieras así?

La rubia montó en cólera instantáneamente, como si las palabras de Yoh hubieran presionado un botón que la hiciera estallar.

- ¡Oh, nada! - espetó, furiosa - Sólo "Oh, Anna, espero que no te moleste que reanude mi amistad con Yoh, ¿sabes?" - dijo, imitando el tono y la muletilla de Sumire sin dificultad, con una sonrisa falsa y los ojos encendidos de rabia - "cuando éramos chicos yo estaba un poco enamorada de él, ¿sabes? Y compartimos muchas cosas juntos, ¿sabes?"

Yoh se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos ante la inusual actitud de su prometida y su sorpresiva "actuación". A continuación, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas. Esto elevó la furia de Anna a niveles atómicos, al punto de que brincó como un resorte y lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa, con el rostro congestionado.

- ¡¡¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de reírte de MÍ!!!

- ¡¡No, no, Annita!! ¡¡No me estoy riendo de ti!! Es... es que nunca habías hecho algo así - consiguió articular el shaman, todavía riendo.

- ¡¡¡¡Pues a mí no me parece gracioso que esa mujer sepa cosas de ti que yo no sé!!!! ¡No me hace gracia que me ocultes cosas y que seas incapaz de responder a una simple pregunta, y que encima te rías de mí!

- ¡Que no me río de ti, diablos! - la diversión había pasado, y aunque una lágrima de risa había rodado por su mejilla, Yoh había recordado de nuevo su enfado.

- ¡Entonces CONTÉSTAME!

- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡Eres una buscapleitos, y no voy a darte excusas para que no me dejes en paz por una estupidez que pasó hace años!

- ¡¡¡Ahh, la mala soy yo, como siempre!!! ¡¡¡Yoh bueno, Anna mala, ése es el esquema!!! ¿Ahora te va a dar por ponerte malcriado? ¡ES EL COLMO! - exclamó la itako, a tres centímetros del rostro de su prometido.

- ¿Cuál es tu intención, escupirme o reventarme los tímpanos? ¡Deja de GRITAR!

- ¿Y tú que estás haciendo? ¿Cantar? Ah, claro, yo sí que grito porque soy una BRUJA histérica, ¿no? ¿PORQUÉ TE CUESTA TANTO TRABAJO DARME UNA SIMPLE EXPLICACIÓN?

- ¡Porque no quieres una explicación, quieres una excusa para PELEAR!

- ¡NO NECESITO EXCUSAS! ¡ME BASTA CON TU ACTITUD!

Estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión, entre gritos y miradas incendiarias, que cuando una voz resonó a su lado se sobresaltaron.

- Amo Yoh, señorita Anna - era chibi Amidamaru, luciendo muy aprensivo y con una gota gigante adornando su cabeza.

- ¿¿¡¡QUÉ QUIERES!!?? - preguntó la rubia, hostil, sin soltar a su presa.

El samurai se limitó a señalar hacia el fondo del pasillo. En ese momento, el shaman y la itako se percataron de que tres cabezas se asomaban por la esquina de la pared: concretamente las de Horohoro, Pilika y Tamao.

La pelea tenía público...

- ¡¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!! - el grito fue impresionante, no sólo por el volumen de las voces, sino porque los dos en discordia parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para gritar lo mismo y al mismo tiempo.

Los espectadores volaron de allí, literalmente, dejándolos solos. Amidamaru, siempre el espíritu sutil, se esfumó convenientemente; aunque a buen seguro permanecía de guardia en las cercanías para evitar más intromisiones.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron retadores, aunque el enojo comenzaba a disiparse rápidamente, algo seguramente impulsado por el hecho de que estaban muy cerca, prácticamente adheridos el uno al otro gracias a la fuerza con la que Anna se había lanzado hacia él.

La joven fue la primera en hablar, luego de un par de minutos de mirarse en silencio.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo, Yoh? ¿Porqué no puedes?

- No es que no pueda, Anna. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. ¿Porqué tienes que escarbar en eso? Son cosas que no tengo el menor deseo de recordar... has estado a mi lado durante todos estos años, estás conmigo ahora y seguirás estándolo; es lo único que me importa - alzó una mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de la chica, en un gesto tan cariñoso que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Pero estaba decidida a saber. No sabía qué iba a hacer con la respuesta, pero no podía simplemente olvidarse de ello y dejarlo pasar.

- Necesito saberlo todo de ti, Yoh. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú lo sabes todo de mí... y lo que no sepas sabes que puedes preguntarlo. ¿Cómo crees que pueda estar tranquila sabiendo que hay algo que no puedo preguntarte, algo que ha quedado sin decir entre los dos?

El joven suspiró, derrotado.

- Tienes razón. No deben quedar preguntas entre nosotros.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó con suavidad, pero impaciente.

- La respuesta es sí, Anna. La chica de la que te hablé era Sumire.

La joven se quedó muda por un buen rato, mirándolo de hito en hito. Por más que insistiera en que quería saberlo, en el rincón más recóndito de su alma había deseado que Yoh le dijera que no era Sumire. Una cosa era saber que esa mujer existía y odiarla sin conocerla, y otra muy distinta era saber que se encontraba cerca y que había hablado con ella... saber que a esa chica, aún debajo de todo ese despliegue de simpatía y buenas maneras, Yoh le seguía gustando.

Porque, a diferencia de la zorra de Suisei o de cualquier otra mujerzuela que quisiera arrimarse a su prometido, esta chica _tenía _de hecho un pasado con Yoh, por poco (según lo que él había dicho) que hubiera sido.

- ¿Anna? - el shaman estaba alarmado ante la súbita pasividad de la itako. Que Anna se quedase tan quieta sólo podía significar que estaba a punto de soltar una de sus famosas bofetadas o sus formidables derechazos; o, simplemente, que estaba impresionada más allá de las palabras. Y esto último era tan insólito que era capaz por sí solo de provocar alarma.

- ¿Porqué no querías decírmelo? - logró articular la rubia después de otro rato de silencio. Su voz salió como el croar de una rana, pero esta vez no le importó.

- Porque temía que te enfadaras conmigo por algo que no vale la pena; algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo, antes de que llegaras a mi vida, y que no dejó huellas en mí. Te molestó saberlo, y sé que ahora te molesta mucho más porque sabes que la has visto y hablado con ella - dijo Yoh cuidadosamente, tratando de descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su prometida. 

Vaya. Ahora también era capaz de leerle el pensamiento.

- Pues sí, así es. A veces me da miedo lo bien que me conoces - dejó caer Anna, con sorna.

- No me vengas con ironías, Anna. No tienes porqué enfadarte. ¿Me viste hablar con ella más de lo socialmente necesario? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿porqué enfadarte? Sumire no me interesa en lo más mínimo, eso puedo asegurártelo...

- No sé. En todo caso, a ella _ sí_ pareces interesarle después de todo este tiempo sin verte... no se cansó de repetirme lo adorable y encantador que eras y sigues siendo, y lo afortunada que soy por llevarme un tesoro como tú, bla, bla...

- Basta, Anna. ¿Ves porqué no quería hablar? Sabía que ibas a ponerte toda suspicaz, aunque no tengas motivos - aprovechando lo cerca que estaban, la abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en el cabello rubio -. Te quiero, tonta.

- No soy tonta - murmuró la itako -, sólo deduzco cosas de lo que veo y escucho. No soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta de que le gustas, y el hecho de que hayan... de que tú y ella... bueno, _eso_, lo que sea que hicieran, sólo empeora las cosas para mí.

- Pues no debería. A mí sólo me interesas tú.

Anna suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, apartándose un poco.

- Vete a dormir - dijo, empujándole ligeramente.

- ¿No vas a darme mi beso de buenas noches? - preguntó Yoh, en un tono un tanto quejumbroso y poniendo su mejor mirada de cachorrito suplicante.

- Ya te lo di hace rato.

- Quiero otro. Si no me lo das, no podré dormir porque sabré que estás enfadada conmigo - ¡uf! ¡chantaje de la variedad más baja! Y ante esos grandes ojos oscuros, dulces e intensos, y esa sonrisa suave, ¿quién diablos era capaz de negarse?

Anna se puso de puntitas y depositó un beso rápido en los labios de Yoh. Pero éste fue aún más rápido y volvió a capturarla en un abrazo, prolongando y profundizando el beso hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando al fin la dejó respirar, fue sólo para trazar con sus labios los contornos de su rostro... sus mejillas... su nariz... su barbilla... su frente.

La itako sintió que se perdía de nuevo. Bastaba que su prometido la tocase para que ella olvidara, al menos de momento, lo que la había hecho discutir con él en primer lugar.

Y fue aún peor cuando la boca de Yoh encontró su oreja y succionó suavemente el delicado lóbulo. ¡Nunca había hecho eso! Anna no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara ante la caricia, tan simple y a la vez tan íntima. Tuvo que armarse de todo el valor que pudo reunir para apartarse de él de nuevo.

- ... buenas noches, Yoh.

- Buenas noches, Anna. Que duermas bien - murmuró el shaman, alejándose por el pasillo con una expresión agridulce.

Ella suspiró y entró a su habitación, apoyándose contra la puerta. Sí, claro, dormir bien... ¿cómo hacerlo, ahora que sabía lo de Sumire?

***************************************

Yoh encontró a los tres curiosos en la sala, esperando el retorno de Ryu y Manta con Lyserg. Tenían cierto aire culpable, y al verlos el shaman frunció el ceño, dispuesto a soltarles un sermón acerca de la privacidad; pero al final lo pensó mejor y optó por callarse.

Pilika, que lo observaba, siendo la más lanzada y perspicaz, captó la inquietud de Yoh y ofreció una explicación muy parecida a una disculpa:

- Oye, ya sé que estás molesto porque estábamos presenciando algo que no era para nuestros ojos, etcétera... pero tienes que entender que somos humanos ^^, y ustedes estaban gritando. Sólo tuvimos la reacción más natural... ir a ver qué pasaba.

- Lo sé - la peliazul no dejó de notar el aire algo mustio de su amigo y se apresuró a comentarlo.

- No creo que sea nada como para preocuparse. ¡Qué digo! Seguro que no lo es, cualquiera puede ver lo mucho que ustedes se quieren - avanzó hacia Yoh con una gran sonrisa y le dio una palmadita cómplice en el hombro, para lo cual tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. Luego continuó hablando, esta vez en el tono experimentado y conocedor de una mujer mayor, ante el asombro de todo el personal -, estas cosas son... ¿cómo se dice? ¡Ah sí! Como una manera de dejar escapar el vapor. Eso es bueno. En una relación hay que ventilar los problemas, no callárselos...

- ... sobre todo no hay que callárselos, para que tú puedas oírlos, ¿no, señorita psicóloga? Tremenda teoría... - masculló Horohoro, irónico.

- ¡¡Sí, claro, sólo yo, siempre yo!! ¿No fuiste tú el primero en salir corriendo a ver qué pasaba? - espetó Pilika, volviendo a su actitud habitual. Horo se sonrojó y trató de argüir, pero la chica no lo dejó - ¡Sí, anda! ¡Disimula, mula, que te conviene!

- Ea, a callar. No quiero más peleas en esta casa, ya habido suficientes por el día de hoy... - dejó caer Yoh, en tono cansado.

- Pues sí, hasta tú peleaste y eso sí que es raro - terció la peliazul -. Pobre Anna; está celosa, ¿eh? ¿Quién es esa Sumire de la que hablaban, perdón, gritaban? ¿Una amiga tuya?

Incluso Tamao, que estaba en un rincón calladita cual convidado de piedra, agrandó los ojos casi hasta el nivel Manta al escuchar el atrevimiento de Pilika. Horohoro se puso morado. Yoh contó hasta diez y respiró hondo.

- Piliiiikaaaa - dijo muy suavemente, y la aludida al fin cayó en cuenta de que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso.

- Argh... lo siento. Olvídalo - con la velocidad que la caracterizaba, pasó a otro tema casi sin parar para respirar - Oye, ¿entonces vamos a tener en casa a ese chico Lyserg?

- Así es.

- Qué bien, al menos habrá algo bonito que mirar, así que no me aburriré - dijo alegremente, ignorando la mirada de advertencia que Horo le lanzó - ¡Y mira que es guapo, el condenado!

- ¡Pilika, por lo que más quieras, compórtate y no me hagas pasar más vergüenza! Yo creo que hasta asustaste al pobre con tu... ejem... exceso de energía. ¿Porqué no procuras comportarte mejor? Así es posible que mejores un poco la pésima impresión que le debes haber dejado...

- ¡JA! ¡Lo dices como si quisieras que se fijara en mí!

- Bueno... puede ser. A ti te gusta, y el chico no es mala gente - Pilika lo miró con desconfianza y Tamao contuvo el aliento.

- No te creo. Todo lo que quieres es convencerme de que actúe como lo que no soy. Yo sé muy bien que tú no quieres que yo me relacione con nadie, que quieres verme solterona e infeliz - espetó, ceñuda, cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo sí quiero que te relaciones con alguien, tonta! Así le harías pasar vergüenzas a tu marido y no a mí - dijo el ainu, con una sonrisa retorcida -. Claro que mientras tanto sigues siendo mi responsabilidad, y tengo que asegurarme de que te lleve alguien decente y que valga la pena. Después de todo, eres mi hermana...

- ¡Muchas gracias! - la chica fue hacia Horo y le acuñó un formidable pellizco en el brazo.

- ¡¡¡AAAYYY!!! ¿Ves lo que gano con portarme bien con ella, Yoh? ¡Me maltrata! Yo sólo trataba de convencerla de que se porte un poquito más tranquila, más femenina, menos...

- Te patina fuerte la azotea, ¿eh, hermanito? ¡No voy a mostrarme como lo que no soy sólo para darte gusto, eso que te quede claro! Tampoco para darle gusto a él, por muy guapo que esté - declaró la chica, con su firmeza característica.

- ¡EJEM! - todos giraron hacia la puerta de la sala y vieron a Ryu, que se aclaraba la garganta con una expresión a todas luces desaprobadora dirigida a Pilika. Junto a él se hallaba Lyserg, algo coloradito (claro, seguro había escuchado las últimas palabras de la peliazul), y Manta, que trataba en vano de contener la risa.

Pilika no pareció contrariada o avergonzada en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, se encogió de hombros y sonrió, divertida.

- ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué te pasa, Ryu? ¿Te duele la garganta? - preguntó, solícita. Al escuchar esto, Manta no pudo contenerse y rodó literalmente por el piso, riendo a carcajadas; Ryu no parecía muy divertido. Lyserg, en cambio, le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbradora, de ésas de 50.000 voltios, que pareció impresionar a Pilika.

- Bien, Lyserg, supongo que estarás cansado y te vas a retirar ya - dijo Yoh, cumpliendo con sus deberes de anfitrión ya que Anna no estaba disponible -. Tamao, ¿harías el favor de llevar a Lyserg a su habitación? - no hubo respuesta - ¿Tamao?

Todo el mundo se volvió a ver a la pelirosada, que estaba sentada en un rincón: el rostro rosado, los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta. Al parecer la sonrisa de Lyserg la había puesto en estado de trance. 

Por supuesto, siendo Pilika el lado práctico de la ecuación, acudió a sacudir rudamente a la pelirosada para despertarle.

- ¡TAMAO! - le chilló prácticamente en el oído. Sólo entonces la chica se puso de pie de un salto y miró a su alrededor con ojos asustados.

- ¿¡¡¡¡Q-q-qué!!!!?

- Que acompañes a Lyserg a su habitación - dijo cuidadosa y lentamente la pequeña ainu, en el tono de quien le da lecciones a un niño pequeño.

- E-eh.... ¿yo? - la chica se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Claro, niña! ¿Quién preparó la habitación? ¡Tú! Así que sólo tú sabes cuál es...

- Ve, Tamao - dijo Manta, partiéndose de risa - se te pide que lo escoltes a _la puerta_ de su habitación, no que lo sigas hasta el futón, ¡jajajajaja! ¿Qué creías, chica? ¡Jajajaja!

Tamao se puso morada ante la extraña hilaridad de Manta, que contagió a los demás. Yoh soltó su característica risita, y Horo y Pilika casi se privaron de la risa... el único que no parecía divertido era Ryu. Era evidente que las atenciones de las chicas hacia su querido joven inglés no le estaban cayendo nada bien.

- P-por favor, sígame, joven Lyserg. E-es por aquí - tartamudeó la muchacha, disponiéndose a cumplir con sus deberes con la cara de un cordero que va al matadero.

Lyserg fue a tomar las dos maletas que traía, pero Ryu se las arrebató de las manos con una sonrisita tierna y los ojitos acorazonados.

- ¡¡No, no, querido Lyserg!! ¡¡Faltaba más, yo llevaré tus maletas!!

***************************

El desayuno al día siguiente en la Casa Asakura estaba interesante... en términos científicos, porque un psicólogo podía haberse dado un banquete analizando la conducta de los presentes. Como era domingo, todo el mundo estaba en casa: Tamao, Pilika, el señor Takehito, Suisei, Horohoro, Ryu, Manta, Yoh, Anna y ahora Lyserg.

Suisei no hablaba con nadie y se limitaba a lanzar miradas malignas hacia Horo. Éste la miraba alerta, como esperando que en cualquier momento se le fuera a lanzar encima y arañarle. Pilika, sentada junto a Lyserg, hablaba animadamente con éste de sus viajes; el inglés parecía estar muy a gusto, aunque a cada rato Ryu, sentado a su izquierda, los interrumpía con cualquier excusa.

Tamao, sentada silenciosamente al otro lado de la mesa, miraba a Lyserg con ojitos tiernos, y cada vez que el inglés la sorprendía mirándolo y le sonreía, se ponía roja como un tomate.

Anna no había dicho una palabra después de los usuales "buenos días", y parecía inusualmente distraída, revolviendo la comida en el plato sin terminar de comérsela. Yoh, que tampoco había comido casi nada, la observaba con ojos preocupados. Manta, por otra parte, se entretenía en observarlos a todos.

Lo divertido ocurrió después del desayuno, cuando Pilika y Suisei tropezaron en la puerta al querer salir al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Quítate, niña estúpida!

- ¿"Niña estúpida"? ¡Quítate tú, zorra!

- ¡¡¡Ésta me la pagas!!! - rugió Suisei - ¡¡¡¡Claro, tú una loca y tu hermano un marica, tenía que ser!!!!

- ¡¡¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!!! -bramó Pilika, lanzándose como una bala hacia la pelirroja. Al tomarla de sorpresa, Suisei cayó al suelo con la peliazul encima, y ésta no perdió tiempo en emprenderla a puño limpio contra ella.

Todos estaban tan asombrados que tardaron un poco en moverse, y el primero fue Horohoro a tratar de contener a Pilika y apartarla de la pelirroja. Fue toda una batalla salvaje, porque cuando Horo le quitó a Pilika (que ya ostentaba un arañazo en su linda carita, ahora congestionada de rabia) de encima, Suisei se levantó con todo y labio partido a golpearlos a los dos.

Ryu logró someterla a duras penas, por superioridad física, pero aún sujetas ambas seguían chillando la una a la otra y lanzando patadas e insultos a granel.

Entre el pandemónium que se formó, apenas se percataron de que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y se quedaron helados cuando una voz suave y amable se dejó escuchar en medio de la gritería.

- Perdonen, creo que hemos llegado en mal momento... - todos se quedaron mirando a la desconocida cuya graciosa figura se perfilaba en el umbral delante de las tres personas que la acompañaban.

Desconocida para todos, menos para Yoh y Anna...

En la puerta estaba Sumire Akagi, compuesta y sonriente, acompañada de su hermano y sus padres, cuya expresión iba de la más pura diversión al asombro total...

**Próximo capítulo: Mourir d'aimer**

**N.A.: **Repito: no soy una máquina, con un cap bien larguito por semana es suficiente... y he vuelto a los lunes, bendita sea la semi-libertad xDDDD. Waiiii!!! ¡¡Este pequeño proyecto ya sobrepasó las 300 reviews!! Y la mayoría revs de calidad, no cualquier comentario tirado por ahí sin muchas ganas ^^

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Anna_, _Filia_ (tener paciencia chica, sí que se puede sacar un cap de un día para otro, pero sale una porquería, te lo digo yo; además sería corto, y entonces querrías darme con el mazo xD. Ah, y a Hao lo rifo si quieres, pero no a Yoh... es mío xDDD), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (líos vienen y al por mayor), _+**Anna/Asakura**+_, _Maru Kazegami_, _Gimena-chan_, _ Kyûketsuki Akari_, _Lagome_, _Lourdes Ariki_ (bienvenida de nuevo a las revs; es que la gente de mente estrecha es así, hija, y mira que Pilika se lo ha tomado la mar de bien aunque le dé asquito xD), _Komachi_ (a ver si lo intentamos un día de éstos ^^), _JK_ (servida xD), _NaOki_ (ya veremos), _Karina-dono _(anotado tu voto para Pilika, y casi que hiciste un estudio al respecto, me encanta xD), _Niky-chan_ (jeje, lo sabrás a su tiempo), _Hermione Potter Granger_ (thanks a lot), _Vanshie _(Pau, anoto tu voto, me ha encantado tu review porque te lanzaste a poner las razones xDDD), _Marion_ (quién sabe xD), _Sol Himura_ (servida... pero ya ves que no es fácil pelearse con Yoh, es demasiado adorable) y _An_na Asakura_ (hija, eso que propones ya sería un culebrón... y no me gusta enredar demasiado las cosas, así es más realista... los culebrones no lo son xD).

Vaya, se agotaron los tickets para la rifa de Lyserg, y Pilika va ganando en la preferencia de todos como su pareja xDDDD. Pero... ¿no les parecería triste que otra vez Tamao se quedara "sin el chivo y sin el mecate", como decimos aki?. Y respecto al final de este fic... se supone que debería terminar con la boda de Yoh y Anna, pero no sé cuántos caps faltan pa eso aunque creo que son pocos... y si quedan cosas por resolver habrá continuación, así que don't worry!

Suisei: Gracias por tus comments, son tan ricos como una novela xDDD. Estaría bien que Tamao pusiera los pies en la tierra de una buena vez, pero no va a ser fácil, ya veremos... en cuanto a Suisei, ya ves que cada vez se pone peor... yo no sé quién la va a poner en su sitio, ni de qué manera (mira que hay que tener paciencia para quedar bien y amigos como tú dices, y la verdad es que nadie en esa casa la quiere como para intentarlo) pero me late que será el mismo Yoh, aunque ahora tiene más problemas con que lidiar, jeje.


	27. Mourir d'aimer

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXVI**

**Mourir d'aimer**

******************************

**Nota: **Alerta a los homofóbicos. Si el shounen ai y el yaoi te molestan, no leas la segunda porción de este capítulo, que está claramente delimitada por las líneas de asteriscos. El cap está largo, y la nota de autor también ^_~.

_**Partir en redressant la tête  
Sortir vainqueur d'une défaite  
Renverser toutes les données  
Mourir d'aimer**_

__________________

Ante el sorpresivo arribo de tanta gente desconocida para la mayoría, todo el mundo se quedó sin saber qué hacer. Ryu fue el primero en reaccionar y, haciendo un saludo sumario con la mano al tiempo que sonreía poniendo cara de circunstancias, se llevó a Suisei casi a rastras. La pelirroja sangraba profusamente por el labio partido y un llamativo círculo morado comenzaba a formarse alrededor de su ojo derecho.

Por su parte, un muy sonrojado Horohoro musitó "disculpen" y se alejó, arrastrando a una Pilika que no parecía avergonzada en lo más mínimo, como de costumbre, y que miraba con abierta curiosidad a la recién llegada.

Yoh miraba a Anna, espiando su reacción. El rostro de la itako era una máscara perfectamente inexpresiva, hermosa y fría. Por observarla, el shaman reaccionó con casi medio minuto de retraso y se apresuró a saludar a los visitantes con una sonrisa algo insegura.

- Por supuesto que no han llegado en mal momento... ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo están?

- Nosotros bien - dijo la madre de Sumire, su mirada expresando una mezcla de preocupación con curiosidad - ¿Está todo bien aquí?

- Por supuesto, Minako-san - dijo Yoh. Le hablaba a la señora Akagi, pero su mirada volaba hacia el rostro de Anna cada dos segundos -. Tenemos casa llena, por la boda, y ya sabe cómo es poner a convivir a tanta gente diferente... las chicas han tenido un pequeño problema y se han ido a las manos... están un poquito exaltadas - explicó, con aquella sonrisa tímida capaz de derretir a las piedras.

- Un _poquito_ exaltadas, ¿eh? - la elegante dama respondió al encanto del shaman sonriendo divertida y dando un suave codazo a su marido, que procuraba ocultar la risa. A continuación se dirigió hacia Anna, que no había dicho una palabra - ¿Cómo estás, Anna? Debe ser difícil para ti tener tanta gente en la casa...

- No, no lo es, señora - contestó la rubia con perfecta cortesía -, al contrario, es un placer tener a los amigos aquí en una ocasión tan especial.

Los que habían quedado en el pasillo, léase Tamao, Lyserg, Yoh y Manta, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su súbita e inesperada amabilidad. Yoh tardó algo en recuperar el habla, y cuando lo hizo fue para recordar sus deberes de anfitrión y presentar a los recién llegados.

- ¡Casi lo olvido! - dijo con una risita nerviosa, mesándose el rebelde cabello castaño - La familia Akagi, ellos son mis amigos Lyserg y Manta... ya conocerán a los demás. Ella es Tamao, quizá la recuerdan, siempre ha estado en casa de mis abuelos...

Todos intercambiaron corteses saludos. Luego Sumire avanzó con gracia, la larga cabellera negra suelta y flotando tras de ella y el rojo de su elegante vestido contrastando con su piel pálida, haciéndola ver más bonita que nunca. 

Sus "famosos" hoyuelos se marcaron cuando sonrió dulcemente al poner en las manos de Yoh un pequeño paquete primorosamente envuelto. Luego miró a la itako y se dirigió hacia ella afectuosamente, como si fueran viejas amigas.

- ¡Hola, Anna! Espero que no te moleste que hayamos venido a invadirlos tan temprano, es que queríamos verlos y además traerle un pequeño presente a Yoh, ¿sabes?

La rubia, impasible, no dijo nada; pero observó cómo su prometido abría el paquete con una expresión entre complacida y confusa. Un aroma delicioso llenó el pasillo, y Sumire sonrió aún más ampliamente al observar la sorpresa en el rostro del shaman.

- ¿Los recuerdas?

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al sacar un dorado bizcocho del paquete y darle un buen mordisco.

- ¡Bizcochos de naranja! - exclamó, su placentera faz iluminada como la de un niño a la que le han dado un juguete nuevo- Minako-san siempre me daba de éstos... ¡podía comerme una montaña de bizcochitos! - le comentó a su prometida alegremente, dando otro goloso mordisco. La expresión de Anna seguía invariable: calmada y fría.

- Pues estos los hice yo misma, ¿sabes? - declaró Sumire, orgullosa - Espero que te gusten...

- Están deliciosos - dijo el shaman con la boca llena. De pronto, todo su regocijo se esfumó y miró a Anna con preocupación. Ésta, sin parecer afectada por su actitud, avanzó con tranquilidad y ofreció una sonrisa algo descolorida a los Akagi.

- Este no es lugar para conversar... ¿serían tan amables de pasar a la sala? Allí estaremos más cómodos.

Mostrando un absoluto control de la situación, la joven los condujo a la sala, en donde todos se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar.

Anna encontraba muy difícil pensar con claridad, y sólo la férrea disciplina duramente adquirida en sus años de entrenamiento como itako lograba refrenar los intensos deseos que tenía de sacar a patadas a Sumire Akagi y compañía de la casa. 

Ya bastante de su energía estaba siendo consumida por el esfuerzo de mantener su expresión facial bajo control, cuando por dentro hervía de furia y de celos. Por eso le costaba trabajo pensar y trabajaba en modo automático... lo cual implicaba ser cortés, ya que requería menos esfuerzo que lanzar ironías.

Le había tocado sentarse junto a la señora Akagi y Lyserg, por lo que mantener la conversación no le fue tan difícil: la dama hablaba por los tres, y sólo había que soltar una frase alentadora de vez en cuando para que continuara con su verborrea. Tamao, siempre cortada ante los extraños, había aprovechado para escurrirse sin ser notada hacia su reino (la cocina), mientras que Manta charlaba con el señor Akagi y con Minoru, el hijo menor.

Sumire se había sentado "casualmente" junto a Yoh, que la escuchaba hablar mientras seguía mordisqueando un bizcocho, aunque ya sin mucho entusiasmo; su mirada estaba fija en Anna, tratando de descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Igual podía estar mirando a una esfinge, porque la rubia no dejaba traslucir nada.

Anna no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir. El ver a la chica del cabello negro sentada junto a su prometido, sonriéndole y hablándole, hacía que algo se retorciera dentro de ella y que su imaginación trabajara horas extras.

Esa Sumire, a pesar de su sonrisa dulce y sus hoyuelos, no podía ser tan buena y dulce como parecía... ¿qué clase de chica de casi dieciséis años busca liarse con un niño de doce? Por más adorable que fuera Yoh, seguía siendo un niño en aquel entonces, mientras que ella era ya una mujer. Uf. Depravada. Corruptora. Eso y no otra cosa era Sumire Akagi.

El sólo pensar que esa mujer había tocado y besado a _**su**_ Yoh (y viceversa) la hacía sentirse enferma; y ver cómo le sonreía y lo miraba con abierta fascinación la ponía aún peor. Le había gustado el niño y era evidente que ahora le gustaba el hombre, lo decían todos sus gestos y su sutil coquetería hacia él.

Pero...

Por primera vez en el día el rostro de la itako dejó de ser una máscara de fría calma: frunció el ceño y su mirada oscura se tornó temible.

_Yoh Asakura tiene dueña... y ésa soy yo._

Tuvo un momento de distracción cuando Horo, Pilika y Ryu entraron a la sala y se procedió a las presentaciones de rigor. De la pelirroja no se veía ni el rastro. La pequeña peliazul lucía una bandita color carne sobre el arañazo que Suisei le había hecho en la sien izquierda, y parecía tan vivaz y dicharachera como siempre.

Cuando le presentaron a Sumire se la quedó mirando con curiosidad, con esa especie de fijeza incómoda propia de los niños.

- ¿Sumire? - repitió, mirándola sin pestañear, su mente trabajando a millón por hora relacionando hechos y comentarios. Luego miró a Anna y después a Yoh, quien se encogió esperando que en cualquier momento la chica soltara algún comentario indiscreto que empeorara la situación.

Para su sorpresa, Pilika no dijo nada; se limitó a lanzarle una mirada significativa del tipo "después van a tener que explicarme todo" y a sentarse junto a él.

Anna se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de sonreír al darse cuenta de la intención de la jovencita al sentarse junto a su prometido. Era tan clara como el agua: impedir que Sumire pudiese intentar siquiera tener una charla "privada" con Yoh. ¡Bravo por Pilika! Eso se llamaba apoyo tácito y práctico...

Sin embargo, su ira no había disminuido ni un ápice. No quería a esa mujer en su casa, no quería que reanudara su tan cacareada _amistad_ con su prometido... sabía que Yoh la quería sólo a ella, pero no iba a tolerar de ningún modo coqueteos ni abusos de confianza por parte de nadie, y menos de _esa_ mujer.

Toleraría su presencia por ese día, pero si se le ocurría volver la itako no garantizaba que no hubiese una olla de aceite hirviendo esperándola al abrir la puerta. Sentía que la odiaba a muerte y eso no era algo que le ocurriera a menudo; de hecho, sólo había sentido tanto odio una vez antes... hacia Hao, que había querido arrebatarle a Yoh tomando su alma.

Sumire Akagi era peligrosa, de una manera muy distinta al peligro que implicaba alguien como Suisei, que era abiertamente coqueta y sensual. El fuerte de la chica de largos cabellos negros parecía ser intentar atraer la atención de los que le interesaban con dulzura y suavidad, sin excesos, con una coquetería tan sutil e "ingenua" que casi parecía inofensiva.

Bizcochos de naranja... ¡bizcochos de naranja un cuerno!

Era evidente que los Akagi se estaban divirtiendo (y además, que no tenían sentido de la proporción ni del tiempo), porque la visita duró casi tres horas; horas durante las cuales Anna sufrió los tormentos del infierno.

Yoh veía lo que se le avecinaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de su prometida, pero no podía hacer nada sin mostrarse descortés, y tampoco quería eso. Conocía el carácter de Anna y sabía que cuando estallara iba a ser apoteósico; y si bien la noche anterior no lo había hecho cuando se enteró de que Sumire era la chica de marras, la visita de hoy estaba poniendo a prueba el feroz autocontrol de la itako hasta los límites.

Por su parte, la rubia casi se ahoga cuando Tamao arribó subrepticiamente a la sala y le preguntó al oído si toda esa gente iba a quedarse a almorzar. Claro, la pelirosada tenía que saberlo porque a ella y a Ryu les tocaba preparar la comida, pero a Anna no se le había ocurrido que probablemente tendría que compartir la mesa con esa odiosa mujer si Yoh los invitaba a quedarse a comer.

Le lanzó al shaman de cabellos castaños una mirada gélida y éste se estremeció.

_¿Porqué me estás haciendo sufrir así, Yoh? Arghhh... ésta me la pagas... y si esa mujercita resbalosa no quita su mano de tu brazo lo van a lamentar **los dos**..._

En ese momento, como si intuyera lo que pasaba por la mente de Anna (pensamientos criminales y homicidas incluidos), la señora Akagi se dirigió a ellos en clave de despedida.

- Querido Yoh, Anna, gracias por habernos recibido a pesar de que no les avisamos... tenemos que irnos pronto, quedamos en almorzar con unos amigos en el hotel.

Sumire pareció algo sobresaltada y también decepcionada, pero pronto se rehizo y sus hoyuelos se marcaron en la eterna sonrisa que la rubia tanto odiaba ya.

- ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, Yoh, es cierto, ¿sabes? Es una pena tener que dejarte... que dejarlos, cuando lo hemos pasado tan bien - el cambio de singular a plural no pasó desapercibido para nadie, y mucho menos para Anna, cuyos dientes rechinaron.

¿Acaso el cerebro de esa mujer era tan pequeño que no alcanzaba a asimilar que Yoh Asakura era un hombre comprometido? ¿Y porqué actuaba como si Anna, la que iba a ser su esposa dentro de pocos días, estuviese pintada en la pared? Definitivamente esa mujercita tenía tendencias suicidas. 

- Es una pena que tengan que marcharse - dijo la itako, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por ser cortés y mantener el tipo -, ha sido muy agradable tenerlos aquí.

Todos se pusieron de pie y se aprestaron a despedirse, intercambiando corteses adioses y comenzando el desfile fuera de la sala hacia la puerta principal. Todo habría terminado tranquilamente si tan sólo Sumire no se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de acercarse a Yoh y abrazarlo (con bastante entusiasmo), para luego plantarle un beso quizás un poquito más que afectuoso en la mejilla... no, no en la mejilla, _ prácticamente _en los labios.

El espectáculo fue presenciado sólo por Anna, Pilika y Lyserg, que iban a la zaga del desfile. Los ojos de Lyserg se salieron de sus órbitas y se quedó clavado en el sitio, mientras que la joven ainu hizo un sonido gorgoreante, como el de alguien que se ahoga.

Yoh, sorprendido y afectado, se puso como un tomate, sin acertar a quitarse a la atrevida mujer de encima mientras su ojos buscaban desesperadamente a su prometida...

... que no estaba ya en la sala, ni tampoco en el pasillo, ni en la puerta. En los pocos segundos transcurridos entre el momento en el que Sumire se le había echado encima y su consecuente reacción, Anna se había esfumado de la vista de todos como por arte de magia.

El shaman, ahora más preocupado que nunca, se quitó a la chica de encima con una brusquedad muy poco común en él.

- ¿Dónde está Anna? - preguntó en voz alta.

- Creo que fue a la cocina a ver qué está haciendo Tamao - contestó la pequeña peliazul, mirándole con una cara tal de desaprobación que lo hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido un crimen de lesa humanidad.

- Yo...

- Mis padres están esperando, Yoh; nos vamos, ¿no vas a despedirnos? - intervino Sumire dulcemente, tirando de la manga de la camisa del shaman.

Pilika ya se había tomado como personal el asunto y le dirigió una mirada francamente asesina a la chica de los cabellos negros, pero no dijo nada. Se escurrió entre ellos y se adelantó a la puerta, dejando allí a Lyserg, que luego del impacto se había quedado pensativo.

Yoh escoltó a Sumire sin prestar atención a nada de lo que la chica decía; su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de pensar en lo que Anna habría pensado al ver eso, y en dónde podría estar, y en qué iba a hacer para que la itako no lo mandara al diablo...

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

El agudo grito de la chica que iba casi al lado suyo lo sacó de sus sombrías cavilaciones, y despertó del trance sólo para encontrarse a Sumire caída boca abajo en la grava del sendero de entrada.

Resultado: una Sumire llorosa, con mucho menos encanto que de costumbre; las rodillas raspadas, un tobillo torcido, la nariz hinchada y la cara rasguñada por las piedrecillas.

- Pero... ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Yoh confundido, mientras que ayudado por el padre de la chica trataba de ponerla en pie para que cojeara hasta el auto.

- No sé, no sé, tropecé - gimoteó - no sé qué pasó, sentí que tropezaba con algo duro ...

- Pero ahí no hay nada, sólo grava al bajar... - se detuvo al notar una pequeña depresión en la grava junto a la entrada, y sumó dos más dos, obteniendo la asombrosa cifra de cinco.

Pilika no estaba a la vista, pero es que claro, no iba a quedarse en la escena del crimen... era evidente que había salido detrás de los demás y sin ser vista había puesto algún obstáculo (o su propio pie) en el camino de Sumire, con los resultados a la vista.

Y... ¿era su imaginación, o el hermanito de Sumire estaba sonriendo con maligna satisfacción?

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar pensamientos inoportunos y envió a Horohoro a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar en lo posible a la lesionada. El proceso duró más de veinte minutos, durante los cuales la chica se quejó en todos los tonos posibles hasta que su hermano estalló, malhumorado.

- ¡Quita el fastidio, chica, déjate ya de hinchar! ¡Ni que te hubieras roto una pierna! Además, ¡¡nadie te manda a andar por ahí burriciega sin ver por dónde pisas!!

Horo y el bienhumorado señor Akagi estallaron en risas, mientras la esposa de éste se cubría la boca para ocultar su propia hilaridad y le daba un empellón nada cariñoso a su hijo menor para disimular.

- ¡Minoru! ¿Qué maneras son ésas de hablarle a tu hermana?

Lágrimas de rabia y frustración asomaron a los ojos de Sumire, pero se las tragó con gran presencia de ánimo y aún tuvo arrestos para hablarle al objeto de su afecto con su voz dulce de siempre, aunque su nariz hinchada y su cara rasguñada echaban a perder un poco el efecto general:

- ¿Cuándo vas a pasar a visitarnos, Yoh? Por ahora estamos en el hotel, nos encantaría que nos visitaras un día de éstos...

- Ya veremos - le dijo el shaman sin comprometerse, con la mente en otra parte.

Al fin se fueron, pero Yoh no respiró con tranquilidad. Le dio la vuelta a la casa, y en el patio se encontró con una Pilika ceñuda pero extrañamente satisfecha.

- Fuiste tú, ¿eh?

- ¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada - repuso la jovencita, pateando una piedra.

- Vamos, Pilika... todo este asunto tiene tu sello, ¿vas a negarlo?

- ¿Mi sello? ¡Ja! Pruébalo... - le contestó, con una sonrisa retorcida muy parecida a la de Horo en sus buenos momentos.

- ¿Donde está Anna?

- No lo sé. Pero te voy a ahorrar al menos un poco de trabajo: no está en la casa, la busqué por todas partes y no apareció. Y no la culpo, ¡mira que permitir que esa tres al cuarto se te echara encima de esa manera!

- Aprecio tu ayuda Pilika, pero guárdate tus reproches, por favor - el tono del shaman era inusualmente duro -, bastantes problemas tengo ya... 

**********************************

Yoh había salido a buscar a Anna, y la hora del almuerzo llegó y pasó sin que hubiera señales de ninguno de los dos. La gente de la casa estaba algo preocupada, pero por supuesto, no por eso dejaron de comer; sobre todo Horohoro, que a pesar del malestar general estaba de bastante buen humor.

Y no era para menos. Len había llamado (por suerte, al no estar Anna fue él quien atendió el teléfono), y le había dicho que lo esperaría en el parque en la tarde... si quería verlo, claro. Y el joven ainu no se hizo repetir la invitación dos veces; estaba contento por ello y no veía motivos para disimular su alegría aunque en la casa aún estuviera la serpiente de Suisei, seguramente aguardando el momento justo para atacar.

Por eso en la tarde salió de la casa silbando una tonada, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y se dirigió hacia el parque. Al poco tiempo de andar localizó a Len Tao, vestido de negro y sentado en una banca, a cierta distancia de la fuente, mirando a unos niños que jugaban con el ceño fruncido como de costumbre.

Horo se quedó algo cortado al verle. No sabía cómo saludarle...

- ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí? - preguntó Len en un tono que delataba irritación (algo nada raro en él, por supuesto), sin mirarle. El ainu respiró hondo y sonrió, sentándose junto a él en la banca, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo.

- Hola, Rentado... - bromeó, tratando de romper el hielo.

- Hola, Loroloro... me alegro que hayas venido - dijo el joven chino con cierta rigidez. Horo se removió inquieto cuando el silencio entre los dos se alargó más de lo conveniente; al fin se decidió a hablar, no sin antes aclararse la garganta ruidosamente varias veces.

- ¡Ejem! Esteee... Len... ¿estás tan... tan nervioso como yo? Porque odiaría ser el único que siente que va a hacerse en los pantalones en cualquier momento...

El shaman de China giró bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Suspiró, y a continuación se echó a reír abiertamente, haciendo que el ainu sonriera aliviado. Cuando se le pasó el acceso de risa, miró al shaman del Norte con sus hipnóticos ojos dorados y lenta, muy lentamente, se movió para sentarse más cerca de él.

Ahora sus cuerpos se tocaban, y Horo pudo sentir de nuevo la ya familiar calidez que derretía poco a poco sus miedos y calmaba sus nervios.

- Sí, estoy muy nervioso - confesó Len, fijando la mirada en el par de niños que jugaban en la fuente y que eran los únicos en ese sector del parque aparte de ellos - ¿Te has dado cuenta de que esto _sí_ es una cita?

- Mmm... sí, pasó por mi mente. Pero la verdad no me importa eso tanto como pensé que me molestaría... han pasado muchas cosas desde que me dejaste en la casa ayer.

- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó, interesado.

- Como que Suisei nos vio... besándonos - un leve rubor tiñó sus pómulos y evitó la mirada de Len - y me armó un escándalo de padre y señor nuestro. Casi la golpeo; si Yoh no llega a separarnos...

- ¿De veras? - el joven alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

- Como lo oyes. Y... Pilika también lo sabe ya, con esos gritos cómo no iba a enterarse... tuvimos una charla y me confesó que tú siempre le habías gustado, y tal... - tuvo que interrumpirse para darle unas palmadas solícitas en la espalda al joven Tao, que se había ahogado al escuchar lo de su hermana - le da asco que nos besemos porque los dos somos chicos, pero me apoya - rió entre dientes al ver que su amigo se ponía morado.

Len tardó unos minutos en recuperarse, y al fin habló en su tono habitual.

- Qué interesante... así que ya todo el mundo en la casa lo sabe.

- Pues sí. Y esta mañana Suisei se atrevió a vociferar que Pilika era una loca y yo un marica...

- ¡Esa ZORRA! - el rostro del shaman de China reflejaba una profunda ira y apretó los puños convulsivamente. De haber tenido a mano a Suisei, seguramente la habría estrangulado sin remordimientos de conciencia.

- Tranquilo, que Pilika le dio su merecido... la última vez que la vi sangraba por el labio partido y tenía un buen ojo morado. No ha salido de su habitación en todo el día...

- Más te vale estar alerta; ten por seguro que está planeando hacerte algo - le advirtió -. Esa mujer no se va a quedar con esa afrenta... ¿no has escuchado la frase "no hay furia peor que la de una mujer despechada"?

- ¿Te preocupas por mí? - Horo se sonrojó de nuevo cuando Len asintió y con un gesto un tanto vacilante le apretó la mano que tenía más cerca - Ay, noooo...

- ¿No qué? - cuestionó el joven de los ojos amarillentos, alarmado, a punto de soltar la mano que acababa de tomar.

- ¿Porqué tengo que sentirme avergonzado, si se siente tan bien estar aquí contigo y saber que te preocupas por mí, que sientes algo por mí?

- Porque ésa es la manera en la que fuimos criados. Es una reacción natural, considerando las circunstancias. Nos va a costar, pero tengo confianza en que pronto se nos pasará - dijo Len, muy formalmente, aunque un rubor idéntico al del ainu asomaba a sus mejillas delatando su turbación. 

Horohoro sonrió y miró a su alrededor. De pronto estaban solos; los chiquillos se habían alejado y no había nadie más a la vista... la tentación pudo más y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se atrevió a inclinarse hacia Len y plantó un beso cálido en sus labios.

Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, y el joven chino abrió su boca para permitir la invasión de la lengua ansiosa del peliazul. Este beso, a diferencia de los que habían compartido antes, era febril, lleno de fuerza y ansiedad, lenguas batallando y dientes mordiendo, como si de pronto quisieran compensarse por todos los años de amistosa rivalidad, de incomprensión y de frustración.

Pronto el ritmo de los besos aminoró poco a poco, convirtiéndose en una serie de suaves y sensuales caricias. Horo se dio cuenta de que, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, Len había metido las manos dentro de su chaqueta y sus manos acariciaban libremente la piel suave sobre los firmes músculos; la sensación era tan gloriosa que casi lo hacía querer gritar y llorar, y no precisamente de dolor.

Mejor de lo que había imaginado, mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado...

Era extraño, pero increíble. Sentirse conectados, unidos, física y mentalmente... no sólo el placer del contacto físico, sino la euforia de saber que estaban tan cerca en todos los sentidos de la palabra; saber que aunque eran diferentes, compartían un mismo sentimiento. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Len y casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Quería estar junto a él por siempre, no sabía cómo pero quería intentarlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma.

Eso era el amor, ¿verdad? Podía amar a Len Tao... lo quería... ¿cómo podía estar mal lo que sentía, si se sentía tan bien?

Sus manos acariciaron la espalda del joven chino, sintiendo los músculos flexionarse bajo la tela de su camisa. Gimió ante el tremendo sentimiento de pérdida cuando la boca de Len se apartó de la suya, para luego quedarse sin aliento cuando sintió los leves y ardientes besos en su cuello.

Estaban todo lo cerca que podían estar, sentados en la banca, prácticamente adheridos el uno al otro, sintiendo por primera vez el calor y el sabor de sus cuerpos, sin importarles nada de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo a su alrededor. Simplemente estaban en un mundo propio, sin espacio ni tiempo; un mundo que se reducía a los sentimientos y sensaciones que estaban experimentando.

¡¡¡PLAF!!!

Al escuchar aquel sonido se separaron uno del otro con brusquedad, dando un salto. Horohoro, casi sin aliento por lo que había estado haciendo, se puso como un tomate al darse cuenta de que los niños que jugaban antes junto a la fuente habían regresado. Los chiquillos aparentemente no se habían fijado en ellos, demasiado absortos en sus juegos, incluyendo el chapuzón que el más pequeño de los dos se había llevado al caer a la fuente y que había producido el ruido que los hizo separarse.

No los habían visto besarse, porque si los hubieran visto seguirían mirándolos con la boca abierta como a fenómenos, o habrían decidido jugarles alguna mala pasada. Eso sin duda.

El que se había caído en la fuente lloraba, y eso distrajo a Horo de su momentáneo ataque de pánico más vergüenza. Le lanzó una breve mirada a Len, que estaba rojo y respiraba pesadamente, antes de caminar decididamente hacia la fuente y sacar al chiquillo lloroso de ella, mojándose un poco en el proceso. El otro chico huyó corriendo.

Después de hacerle algunas preguntas que el niño, de unos cuatro años cuando mucho, contestó moqueando con bríos, Horohoro se acercó de nuevo a la banca; esta vez llevaba a la criatura de la mano y tomó a Len del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo.

- ¡Oye! - gruñó el joven chino con evidente mal humor, aunque al renovarse el contacto físico ambos se habían estremecido - ¿Adónde diablos me llevas?

- Vamos a llevar a este mocoso a la caseta del parque.

- ¿Qué diablos...? ¿Ahora te ha dado la vena de buen samaritano?

- Venga, Len, ¡no seas plasta! El chico está perdido, para distraerse se puso a jugar con ese otro grandullón y el muy animal lo lanzó a la fuente... no creo que vaya a hacerte daño que lo acompañemos a la caseta del guarda para que sus padres puedan encontrarlo. Deben estar preocupados.

Len suspiró, derrotado, y se dejó llevar. No podía menos que pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos y adónde podía haberles llevado si no hubieran estado en un lugar público y a la vista de todos. Volvió a sonrojarse al recordarlo, asombrado un poco por su propio atrevimiento y el del ainu... pero había sido algo increíble, único, y que no pensó que podía pasar cuando después de muchas dudas había decidido llamarlo para encontrarse.

Y, por mucho que le disgustara acompañar al mocoso, no podía menos que sentirse conmovido ante la buena disposición de Horo para ayudarle. El ainu tenía un corazón tan grande como su cabezota, y no soportaba ver sufrir a nadie; ésa era una de las muchas razones que tenía para quererle.

El guarda del parque le dedicó una mirada de descarada curiosidad al extraño grupo que arribó a la caseta: un joven alto y musculoso de pelo azul que llevaba del brazo a uno más bajo pero también muy fuerte, de pelo negro con reflejos violáceos y mirada amenazante, y del otro lado sostenía a un chiquillo lloroso y empapado.

Horohoro le explicó diligentemente dónde y cómo habían encontrado al niño, y cuando casi terminaba apareció una joven mujer rubia con una expresión preocupada en su rostro; al ver al chiquillo, corrió hacia él y éste se lanzó a sus brazos. El guarda le explicó que los chicos lo habían encontrado y traído a la caseta.

- Muchísimas gracias, chicos - la joven, que era la madre del niño, los miró con agradecimiento -, no se le puede quitar la vista de encima ni un momento, es un torbellino...

- No fue nada, señora. El pobrecito tuvo mala suerte con el compañero de juegos que encontró; pero estoy seguro de que aprendió la lección, ¿verdad que sí?

El chico, ahora a salvo en brazos de su madre, asintió; el joven peliazul sonrió, complacido. Len se removió algo incómodo... una turbadora calidez lo invadía ante la buena acción en la que Horo le había hecho intervenir, y por el hecho de que el ainu no le había soltado el brazo durante todo el trayecto y aún ahora seguía sujetándolo.

El gesto no había pasado desapercibido para la joven mujer, que sonrió.

- Gracias de nuevo, chicos, y buena suerte - les dijo, guiñándoles un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con el niño en brazos.

Len y Horo se miraron, poniéndose rojos a más no poder.

********************************************

Yoh había estado buscando a Anna, pero la joven no aparecía por ningún lado y era evidente que había cubierto muy bien su rastro, porque ni con la ayuda de Amidamaru había podido localizarla. 

Por cierto, su espíritu acompañante casi parecía estar en su contra, porque no paraba de mirarle con reproche...

Casi caía la tarde y estaba cansado y hambriento, pero su preocupación por la itako era superior a cualquier necesidad que pudiera tener. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar a la casa para esperarla allí, cuando percibió de pronto su energía; estaba relativamente cerca, en las afueras, pero no podía precisar dónde. Le pidió a Amidamaru que lo guiara.

Tardó unos quince minutos en llegar, y durante el trayecto se dio cuenta de que la chica había procurado alejarse lo más posible de las zonas pobladas; eran las afueras, donde sólo se veía campo, ganado, pequeños bosquecillos y alguna que otra casa de vez en cuando.

La fuente de energía estaba cada vez más cerca. Yoh atravesó una espesura y salió a un claro, quedando atónito frente el panorama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

A unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros de distancia estaba Anna, de rodillas en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Una leve aura roja se desprendía de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo asombroso; lo tremendo era que, en cincuenta metros a la redonda, todo lo que no estaba destrozado estaba quemado, e incluso la tierra mostraba grandes surcos.

Yoh se estremeció. La ira de la itako era terrible, a juzgar por las huellas que estaban a la vista; pero aún en medio de su rabia volcánica había sido capaz de razonar lo suficiente como para alejarse y evitar hacerle daño a alguien o causar destrozos en una zona poblada.

Y se había contenido, también. Nadie conocía mejor que él los poderes de Anna y lo que era capaz de hacer con ellos, y sabía que se había controlado.

- Anna - murmuró. Sabía que ella estaba consciente de su presencia desde mucho antes que él llegara, aunque no se hubiese movido de su lugar, así que avanzó resueltamente entre los destrozos hasta ella y se dejó caer a su lado. 

La chica tenía la cabeza inclinada y los largos mechones rubios ocultaban la expresión de su rostro; Yoh tragó con fuerza tratando de disipar el nudo en su garganta para poder hablar.

- Anna, por favor, mírame.

Después de un largo rato de espera, la joven se volvió hacia él y lo miró. Sus ojos oscuros estaban enrojecidos, era evidente que había llorado, y su expresión era tan decididamente feroz que lo hizo temblar con la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos. 

Adoraba a esa chica. Siempre lo había hecho, siempre lo haría; y en momentos como éstos, cuando la ira hacía que todo lo que sentía se reflejara en sus ojos, Yoh sentía que podía comérsela a besos si tan sólo ella lo permitiese.

- ¿No vas a hablarme, Annita?

El diminutivo pareció alterar aún más a la itako, que de pronto se lanzó hacia él como un resorte, con tanto impulso que el shaman terminó boca arriba en el suelo. Ahora Anna estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, luciendo deliciosamente dominante y excitante... pero lo tenía bien agarrado del cuello y parecía perfectamente capaz de apretárselo hasta cortarle el suministro de aire. Su mirada tormentosa prometía tortura.

- ¡Lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre, Yoh Asakura! - el venenoso susurro hizo que el hielo y el fuego circularan a partes iguales y con violencia por el cuerpo del shaman.

**Próximo capítulo: How deep is your love?**

**N.A.: **El título proviene de una canción de Charles Aznavour, un cantante francés de los años 50 y 60. Mis gustos son muy variados, de Aznavour a Korn hay una gran distancia y yo la cruzo sin problemas xDDD (sí, amo Korn, y qué). Cuando dice "chapter does not exist" es generalmente porque acaba de ser subido... hay que esperar media hora al menos. Gracias a Christian (_Dryden_), mi querido beta reader, por leer esto y ayudarme a corregirlo.

Gracias mil a mis reviewers: _ Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (pobre Tamao xD), _Sol Himura_ (ya verás, ya xDD), _ Maru Kazegami_ (asias ^^), _ Sweet G._ (bienvenida xD Hija mía, yo soy Yoh/Anna hasta la muerte, es lo único que te diré ^_~), _Karina-dono_ (Anna está acostumbrada a reprimir sus emociones... algunas las aguanta y otras no), _Amber_ (¡hola, mujer!), _ Lilika_ (pues nada, tú diviértete y no te limites pq el yaoi no te guste ^^), _ Shinobu_ (a ti y a unos cuantos xD), _Yuta_ (cómo me reí con tu fic ^^), _ Anna/Asakura_, _Rally _(jeje, lo suponía; y no sé nada del Hana, qué es eso? Mujer, que he estado full entre el trabajo, la page y ¡ya he entregao la tesis, defiendo en septiembre! cuéntame por mail que me angustio), _Niky-chan_ (muchos pidieron que Anna sufriera xD... y la idea que das me agrada. Y tranquila xD), _Anaiz_ (bravo por tu nombre completo ^^), _Kathy Asakura de Tao_ (thanks... y espera noticias mías pronto ^^), _Filia Asuka Ikari _ (jeje, pobre Tamao. Oye, tú no puedes estar casada con Zeros, he's mine! xDDD), _ Haruko Haruhara_ (¡bienvenida! ¿la maratón? ¡qué bárbara! xD), _Komachi_ (ya te la estoy enviando), _Hidrazaina_ (qué bueno que has regresado, y gracias por tu comentario sobre la tolerancia. Cada quien se lo toma según y cómo es), _Aya K_ (gracias y bienvenida... ¿ese Aya será por Aya Fujimiya?), _Lourdes Ariki_ (al fin pude leerme tu fic, casi me hiciste llorar, cómo los haces sufrir... I love drama ^^), _Brenda-chan_ (jaja, observadora, ¿eh? Todo depende del estado de ánimos), _Kamesita _(excelente sugerencia el cambio de POV, seguro lo verás pronto ^_~), _Sonomi_ (hija, esa idea tuya de los espíritus me ha inspirado, ya verás xD), _Bonis837_ (Manta/Tamao?? Mmmm, lo he pensado también...), _Sujey _(gracias y bienvenida ^^).

_Lia_, gracias por tus comentarios, y sobre todo por traer a colación el espinoso tema de la dominación en la pareja Len/Horo. Me dices que debo tener cuidado de a quién pongo de uke por aquello de las diferencias físicas (es obvio que Horo es mucho más alto y robusto que Len), y es algo que he pensado mucho xDDD. Los dos son personas de carácter fuerte, y sin embargo el de naturaleza dominante (bueno, imperiosa xD) es Len, el más pequeño. Te diré, no siempre en las relaciones de ese tipo hay necesariamente un dominante y un pasivo todo el tiempo... a veces incluso los roles se intercambian. Es una idea interesante de discutir, precisamente porque ambos son igualmente tercos; Diox, ya los veo discutiendo xD. Gracias Lia, y bienvenida ^^.

Bueno, quiero hacer un aparte para comentar una review que me asombró y me hizo reír. Ha sido retirada (porque era anónima), y provenía de una persona que se identifica como _dark-sama_, no he chequeado aún si existe el mail que colocó, pero es interesante, por eso reproduzco textualmente aki la mayor parte (es largo, tomen asiento). No sé si alguien aparte de mí lee las reviews, pero recomiendo que lean ésta porque no tiene desperdicio ^^:

"_Hola! dejame decirte algo...¡que egocentrista eres! Tu fic es bueno, de hecho maravilloso pero deberas te pasas con tu ego , escucha no por ke tu fic sea una maravilla tienes ke irte hasta las nubes...hay muchos otros buenos fics y dejame decirte ke incluso mejor ke los tuyos, pero claro vas a decir "pero yo he superado los 300 reviews" bueno kerida dejame decirte ke se han juntado, es decir seria la gran maravilla si fueran 300 reviews por 10 o 14 capitulos, pero tu tienes 26 capitulos asi ke era de esperarse ke se juntaran todos los reviews.  
te crees tan grande no es asi? sabes si te gusta tanto ke te dejen reviews deja tu tambien, tengo tiempo fijandome y tu no dejas ni uno solo, Ah! excepto claro si se trata de algun fic de tus amigas, ademas todavia te dejan y tu exijes ke sean buenos, ke es eso?. eres buena escritora pero no vengas a presumir a un espacio hecho solo para fans y creme ke muchos se han de sentir iferiores y eso esta mal, y no digo ke sea tu culpa, yo digo ke no deberias presumir tanto, de ke eres buena lo eres y no hay necesidad de presumir para ke lo sepamos estamos? No tengo nada encontra tuya, solo senti ke alguien tenia ke bajarte de las nubes, y espero ke no te molestes por ke seria el colmo...bien me despido, ahi tienes mi msn, si kieres agregarme adelante estare complacido de platicar contigo. besos y bajate de las nubes y continua asi de bien ^_^ recuerda ke no ocupas presumir para dar a conocer lo genial ke eres. Ja ne!" _

_Dark-sama_, paso a contestarte la review como lo hago con todos y cada uno de los lectores que se toman un rato para dejar su comentario. En primer lugar, desafío a cualquiera a demostrar cuándo y dónde me he mostrado egocéntrica y/o presumida acerca de este fic o cualquier otro, por no hablar de estar en las nubes o sentirme superior. Respecto a las reviews, has inventado el agua tibia... claro que se acumulan. Publico en ff.net desde hace más de dos años, tengo 11 historias cortas y una larga (de 7 caps) y si revisas verás que todas ellas han recibido entre 3 y 7 reviews c/u; son de Slayers y Weiss Kreuz, cuyas secciones en español en ff.net no son muy visitadas. He leído historias de 10 o 12 caps que tenían 200, 300, e incluso 500 reviews (una de HP, por cierto), y eso nunca me hizo sentir inferior, ni soy quién para decidir si son buenas o malas; algunas me gustaron y otras no, punto, eso depende de los gustos de cada quien. Aquí nadie es inferior a nadie, y por lo tanto no hay razones para que alguien se sienta así a menos de que tenga problemas de autoestima o alguien lo ataque de frente; entiendo que aquí nadie escribe para lucirse, sino para entretenerse y compartir su trabajo con otros. Uno se alegra cuando recibe 2 reviews tanto como si recibe 20, porque eso significa simplemente que alguien leyó tu trabajo y se tomó la molestia de dejar comentarios.

Yo no suelo dejar muchas reviews porque por mi trabajo, mis estudios y mis pages simplemente casi no tengo tiempo para leer; no puedo dejar comentarios de algo que no he leído. Las revs que les dejo a "mis amigas" generalmente salen porque ellas me notifican cuando sacan algo nuevo, o me mandan el fic para lo publique en mi página. Por otra parte, siempre he sido respetuosa con mis lectores y he recibido con igual beneplácito y agradecimiento comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, porque me ayudan a mejorar. No me has molestado con tu comentario; al contrario, has reafirmado mi confianza en lo que estoy haciendo y me has hecho querer más a las 15 ó 20 personas que me siguen todas las semanas y que dejan comentarios, así como a los muchos que sé que leen y no dejan y a quienes también aprecio... el bien de una obra está en ser leída, y tu comentario prueba que ésta lo es. Ah, y aunque no soy genial, gracias por decirme que lo soy, _Dark-sama_ ^^.

Y sí, creo que al menos en esta sección es la primera historia en superar las 300 reviews, y se los agradezco mucho a todos... ojalá todos los proyectos aquí reciban el apoyo que ha recibido éste; espero que sean igual de críticos y participativos con todas las historias que lean, porque sus comentarios son el incentivo que nos mueve a escribir; quisiera tener más tiempo para leerlas todas y dejar revs xDDD. ¡¡¡GRACIAS MIL!!!


	28. How deep is your love?

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXVIII**

**How deep is your love?**

********************************

- ¡Lo que me has hecho no tiene nombre, Yoh Asakura! - el venenoso susurro hizo que el hielo y el fuego circularan a partes iguales y con violencia por el cuerpo del shaman.

Yoh no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para calmar la furia evidente en ella, y la curiosa mezcla de excitación y temor que recorría su cuerpo no le ayudaba precisamente a pensar con claridad. 

Si le decía que lo que había ocurrido no era para tanto, Anna lo mataría... a él le había molestado sobremanera el atrevimiento de Sumire, y más al ser justo enfrente de su prometida; pero casi ni lo había sentido, asombrado como estaba y encima preocupado por lo que ella pensaría.

Optó por la resignación y la mansedumbre, que siempre le daban buenos resultados; aunque con un carácter como el de la itako nunca se sabía.

- Bueno, Annita - el uso reiterado del diminutivo hizo que las manos de la chica en su cuello apretaran un poquito más, de modo que ya le costaba articular las palabras -, ya sabía yo que este asunto de Sumire iba a traer cola. ¿Qué más te gustaría hacerme? ¿Te parece bien meterme varitas de bambú entre las uñas? ¿Mutilarme los dedos por haberla tocado? ¿Lavarme la cara con lejía porque me besó? Venga, estoy a merced tuya...

- ¡No te burles de mí!

- Si no me burlo... - empezó el shaman, frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues parece que sí lo hicieras. Y no sigas dándome ideas para hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste, porque en este momento me siento _muy_ capaz de ponerlas _todas_ en práctica - le advirtió, zarandeándolo. Sus ojos oscuros lanzaban chispas de furia, aunque los párpados estaban enrojecidos por el llanto que en algún momento del día le había ganado la pelea a su orgullo.

Su Anna había llorado, y él era el culpable. Sin embargo, si bien sentía culpa por eso, no sentía que hubiese hecho algo malo: él no había hecho nada para que Sumire pensara que podía tomarse esas libertades con él, un hombre más que comprometido, a punto de casarse, y evidentemente enamorado de su prometida.

- Lo siento, Annita - murmuró, mansamente. La mirada de la chica no dejó de lanzar destellos asesinos.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Y qué sientes, si es que se puede saber? ¿Sientes que ella se te haya echado encima, o que lo haya hecho en mi presencia?

- Siento que haya ocurrido todo esto...

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¿Y qué crees que siento yo? ¿Sabes lo que me costó controlarme para no terminar estrangulando a alguien? Y déjame añadir que ese "alguien" pudiste ser tú...

- Lo imagino, pero...

- No lo hice por ti, ¿entiendes? Lo hice por mí, para no formar un escándalo por algo que muchos considerarían muy poca cosa pero que para mí lo es todo. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas permitido que esa mujer me faltara al respeto en mis narices y en nuestra propia casa? Sin olvidar, por supuesto, que ha sabido obviar muy convenientemente el hecho de que eres MI prometido...

Su máscara fría e indiferente se había desvanecido y podía ver en su rostro la pugna de sentimientos que había en su alma. Estaba contemplando una parte de Anna que no conocía, la vehemente y apasionada, la que hablaba poniendo en sus palabras todos sus sentimientos.

- Lo sé, pero debes creerme, yo no le he dado motivos para que abusara de esa manera. Su familia fue gentil conmigo, y ella fue una buena amiga durante mi niñez, por eso he tratado de ser cortés y amable. No puedes decir que le he dado alas. No he hecho nada para faltarte, y no puedo darle la espalda a mis amigos... eso no va conmigo.

La itako suspiró y sus manos se apartaron del cuello de Yoh.

- Yo no te estoy exigiendo que no tengas amigas, ni te pido que dejes de ser amable con ellas; pero todo tiene sus límites, Yoh, y es evidente que tú no le has hecho saber con claridad a Sumire que esos límites existen. - parecía estar calmándose poco a poco, aunque todavía estaba muy enfadada - Comprendes, ¿verdad? ¿Porqué debo tolerar abusos como éste? ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo también tuviera un viejo amigo y se tomara esas libertades conmigo?

- No digas eso, Anna - el shaman sintió de pronto que le faltaba el aire, y su rostro se ensombreció. El sólo pensar en lo que la rubia acababa de decir hacía que pensamientos homicidas rondaran su cabeza, y una vez más se sorprendió de las cosas que era capaz de sentir -. Querría matarle.

- ¿Lo ves? Mira, Yoh, sé qué me quieres, pero el saberlo no significa que acepte aguantar con cara de palo que se te acerquen otras con no sé qué intenciones. Soy humana, tengo sentimientos, te amo, y... - se detuvo al ver que una expresión asombrada daba paso a una gran sonrisa atontada en el rostro del joven - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué pones esa cara de idiota? - preguntó, confusa.

- Has dicho que me amas - murmuró Yoh, maravillado -, nunca me lo habías dicho...

El corazón del shaman había dejado de latir por un par de segundos al escuchar las palabras de la itako, y ahora se sentía tan contento que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Anna enrojeció violentamente, dándose cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua.

- Bueno, sí, ¿y qué? El hecho de que no ande por ahí mirándote con ojos de borrego a medio morir todo el día, ni diciendo que te quiero cada dos segundos, no significa que no lo haga. Además, tú siempre lo has sabido sin necesidad de que yo te lo dijera - fruncía el ceño, muy seria, un acusador dedo índice dando golpecitos en el pecho masculino en un gesto asertivo -. Y ya que estoy sacando todos los trapos al aire, permíteme que deje bien claro algo: eres MI prometido, el hombre que quiero y con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida. Eso significa que todo tú, Yoh Asakura, eres MI territorio, sólo mío; y aunque hasta ahora no haya tenido que recurrir a la violencia para defenderlo, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Aquellos maravillosos ojos oscuros volvieron a lanzar chispas, haciéndolo estremecer de pasión, asombrado por la forma tan increíble e inesperada en la que Anna estaba expresando sus sentimientos por él.

- Serías capaz, ¿eh, Anna?

- ¿Tú qué crees? Me conoces bien, ¿no? Si Sumire Akagi vuelve a acercarse a la casa le voy a echar encima agua hirviendo. Sabes que no hablo por hablar, te lo estoy avisando y espero que tú se lo hagas saber a ella con todas la letras: si me entero de que vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, o a coquetear contigo otra vez, va a tener que enfrentarse a mí. Y creo que no es necesario ser adivino para saber quién lleva las de perder... ¿o sí?

La actitud posesiva y amenazante de Anna lo estaba enloqueciendo, y llegó un momento en el que Yoh no pudo soportar más la visión de esa criatura explosiva y vehemente al alcance de sus manos, sentada sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndole en su calor.

Bruscamente, sus manos se elevaron y tomaron la cabeza de la joven, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia sí para darle un beso largo, violento y quemante. la itako puso las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de liberarse aunque la forma en la que respondía al beso decía lo contrario; después de un par de minutos al fin lo logró y se incorporó, mirando a su prometido con los ojos nublados, la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido. Él no estaba mucho mejor.

- Esta "técnica" que tienes para someterme - los ojos femeninos brillaron con una intención indefinible que lo hizo temblar -... siempre te funciona, ¿eh? Pues te diré... dos pueden jugar el mismo juego, Yoh.

Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que la joven iba a hacer, ella se inclinó bruscamente hacia él hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro; él creyó que iba a besarle en la boca, pero se equivocaba: Anna retrocedió, sentándose en las caderas masculinas, y su boca lo besó... pero no en los labios sino en el pecho, aprovechando que como siempre el joven llevaba la camisa casi por completo desabrochada, tirando suavemente de un pezón con los dientes.

Yoh sintió que sus huesos se derretían, dejándolo convertido en una masa de sensaciones ante el estímulo nuevo y desconocido; y no pudo, ni quiso evitar gemir cuando la lengua de la itako comenzó a trazar un sendero húmedo en su piel. Anna procedía con exasperante lentitud, casi con languidez, explorando y disfrutando del sabor de su piel sin prisas, haciéndolo desear más.

Las manos del shaman se movieron de nuevo, posándose en los sedosos muslos que el vestido negro de la itako dejaba al descubierto. Ella, por toda respuesta, dejó de besarle y le dirigió una mirada oscura, respirando agitadamente, antes de arrancar las manos masculinas de sus piernas.

- Si me tocas, no te tocaré - le advirtió, tomando las manos de Yoh y haciendo que las colocara cruzadas detrás de la cabeza, presionadas contra el suelo. El joven obedeció, rindiéndose ante la exquisita tortura de la boca y las manos de Anna en su piel, tratando de mantener las manos apretadas detrás de su cabeza cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acariciarla, corresponder a lo que ella le hacía.

Lo que hacía esta tarea aún más difícil, aparte de los besos y las caricias, era el hecho de que ella estaba a horcajadas justo sobre cierta parte de su anatomía que parecía tener voluntad propia en esos instantes, y que se tensaba contra las restricciones de la ropa tratando de alcanzar la fuente de intenso calor entre las piernas de Anna.

Cada encuentro físico con ella era así; cada vez diferente, cada vez más intenso. Cada vez sus emociones y sentimientos parecían crecer hasta alcanzar dimensiones imposibles, amenazando con envolverlo y hacerle perder la cabeza por completo.

Esta Anna era _su_ Anna, y a la vez distinta: agresiva, excitante, su naturaleza combativa espoleada por los celos haciéndola atreverse a cosas que normalmente no haría, torturándolo al no permitirle reciprocar sus caricias, castigándolo al negarle sentir su cuerpo, imponiendo sus propias reglas...

... y cómo le gustaba.

De pronto la chica dejó de acariciarle y colocó las manos en el suelo, a ambos lados de su cabeza, apoyándose en las rodillas hasta que quedó sobre él pero ya sin tocarle. Yoh dejó escapar un sonido a medias jadeo y a medias sollozo al sentir que lo abandonaba el calor del cuerpo femenino, y abrió los ojos en una muda súplica... para cerrarlos de nuevo inmediatamente, mientras su boca se abría en un grito ronco.

Ella había quedado apoyada en una mano, y su mano libre acababa de trazar un camino hacia abajo, por el pecho y el estómago del shaman, hasta posarse tentadoramente justo en _esa_ parte rebelde de su cuerpo.

Yoh creyó que moriría por la avalancha de sensaciones que lo estremecían; ella nunca antes lo había tocado así. Anna respiraba tan agitadamente como él, pero evitaba emitir sonido alguno, con lo que los gemidos y jadeos del joven eran perfectamente audibles en el silencio que los rodeaba, apenas perturbado por el sonido del viento. 

El shaman ya no pudo mantener el control, y pronto sus manos aferraron de nuevo los muslos de la joven, ascendiendo por debajo del vestido para halarla con brusquedad y que cayera de nuevo sobre él, sus dedos enterrándose en la carne firme y suave. Esta vez ella no protestó; al contrario, sus labios se unieron a los de él con idéntico apasionamiento, y su cuerpo se movió contra el de Yoh en un ritmo lento y deliberado que creó una deliciosa fricción entre los dos.

La mente de Yoh corría desbocada como si fuera a desconectarse en cualquier momento. Cada movimiento de los dos dentro de esa mutua seducción era tan natural como respirar, como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida. Sin embargo, una vocecita fastidiosa en su mente no dejaba de advertirle que estaban en terreno peligroso y que éste no era el momento ni el lugar. Claro que le era más difícil pensar con la boca de Anna haciendo maravillas en su piel.

- Anna - murmuró, sin dar descanso a sus manos debajo del vestido de la itako.

- ¿Mmmm?

- No vamos a hacer el amor aquí y ahora, ¿verdad?

- Mmm... por supuesto que... no... estamos cansados, sucios, y esto es un descampado. Me niego a hacerlo en estas condiciones - la voz de la rubia era seca y práctica de nuevo, aunque entrecortada por los besos que seguía administrándole. Después de unos instantes, se detuvo y se quedó muy quieta, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Yoh hizo un esfuerzo por detener sus manos inquietas y soltó a la itako, que se puso de pie con un movimiento ágil y elástico que le permitió al shaman tener una buena perspectiva de su ropa interior... que por cierto, era de color rojo. El joven se incorporó sonriendo al pensar que Anna revelaba en su ropa parte de su personalidad: el exterior austero y seco, representado por su vestuario negro, y el interior apasionado y vehemente que usaba ropa interior de colores vivos.

La chica lo miró: la ropa del shaman estaba sucia de tierra y cenizas, al igual que las largas piernas femeninas. Estaban completamente sucios.

- Yoh...

- ¿Qué, Annita? - preguntó él, sacudiéndose en un vano intento de mejorar su apariencia.

- ¿Entendiste lo que te dije, o te ha entrado por un oído y salido por el otro? - preguntó, inflexible, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo entendí. Entiendo todo lo que sientes, porque yo también me siento así; y lamento mucho que esto haya pasado por mi despiste. Le pondré los puntos sobre las íes a Sumire, te lo aseguro - dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

- Y... ¿porqué estás tan sonriente?

- Será porque estoy feliz. Qué, ¿es tan extraño estar feliz?

- Para una persona, no. Para ti, sí. Cuando pones esa sonrisa de idiota siempre me parece que estás tramando algo que seguramente no va a gustarme...

- Bah, estás paranoica... - dio un salto hacia ella y la abrazó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de alejarse - Estoy feliz porque al fin has dicho las palabras que tanto necesitaba escuchar, Anna. Tú eres la directa responsable de mi sonrisa idiota, así que no me culpes ^^.

- Se me escapó - alegó la itako -, pero lo que dije fue muy en serio. Y espero que de veras te des a respetar y de paso hagas que me respeten, porque si no, aquí va a haber más de un escándalo. Ya estoy hasta aquí de reprimirme y tragarme todo lo que me disgusta sin protestar...

- Creo que no habrá necesidad de que formes escándalo, porque alguien ya se encargó de Sumire - una luz traviesa, aunque salpicada de culpa, se encendió en los ojos del shaman -; no de una manera muy pública, pero sí bastante dolorosa, sobre todo para su orgullo...

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Anna, curiosa, y el shaman le contó lo que Pilika había hecho. La joven no pudo menos que sonreír al imaginarse el estado en el que había quedado la odiosa mujercita, y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar tres hurras por Pilika allí mismo.

- Ven, Anna. Volvamos a casa - le dijo Yoh con ternura, sonriendo.

La tomó por la cintura, y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su hogar.

***********************************

Llegaron cuando la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa estaban reunidos en la salita, listos para pasar al comedor a disfrutar de la comida que esa noche habían preparado como siempre Tamao y Ryu. Los ojos de Lyserg, Pilika, el señor Takehito, Manta y... sí, Suisei también estaba, se posaron con curiosidad en los recién llegados, notando su apariencia desaliñada y sus ropas hechas una lástima; pero nadie dijo nada al respecto.

- ¡Qué bueno que han regresado! - la pequeña ainu los recibió con entusiasmo, percibiendo que las cosas estaban calmadas y aclaradas entre el shaman y la itako. Contra lo que era natural en ella, no dijo nada más ni se refirió al estado lamentable de sus vestimentas; sólo se limitó a observarlos con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, evidentemente para asearse y tener una apariencia digna en la cena. El ambiente estaba algo enrarecido en la salita, teniendo en cuenta que Pilika y Suisei estaban en la misma habitación y no se habían lanzado la una al cuello de la otra; estaban en extremos opuestos de la sala y se limitaban a lanzarse miradas asesinas.

La pelirroja se había levantado del reino de los muertos, dado que no había salido de su habitación desde la famosa pelea con la ainu esa misma mañana. Llevaba un pesado maquillaje que era toda una obra de arte, puesto que hacía maravillas para esconder los tonos de morado alrededor de su ojo; un labial rojo extra brillante disimulaba el labio partido. 

Su vestido verde, una creación muy chic que destacaba su espléndida figura, aparentemente había sido escogido en honor al colorido de Lyserg, porque tenía al pobre chico acorralado en un rincón y no paraba de hablarle al oído. El joven la miraba de reojo y parecía estar un poco asustado por el coqueteo agresivo del que estaba siendo objeto.

Pilika bufó, disgustada. ¡Esa mujer era el colmo! Prácticamente se le había echado encima a todos los hombres de la casa, y ahora le tocaba el turno al pobre de Lyserg... era una verdadera vergüenza que ella y Horo fueran parientes de la arpía, y los culpables directos de que la pandorga ésa estuviera infectando la casa con su manía de querer meterse en los pantalones de todos los hombres atractivos que conocía.

Pero al menos en este asunto no pensaba meterse; el chico inglés estaba ya bastante crecidito (y guapo que estaba, el condenado) como para defenderse solo. Lo primordial para ella por el momento era defender la integridad física y moral de su hermano, porque estaba segurísima de que Suisei aún no había terminado con él; y su instinto le decía que el ataque vendría pronto y por el lado menos esperado.

Ella no cometía el error de subestimar la furia del despecho de la pelirroja, y esperaba que su hermano tampoco lo cometiera; aunque Horo era tan distraído que todo era posible. Miró a la víbora (el nombre cariñoso que le había puesto) frunciendo el ceño, y ésta le devolvió una mirada retadora y cargada de superioridad. ¿Qué estaría tramando la muy desgraciada? ¿Alguna broma infantil pero efectiva, o algo más serio?

En ese momento Horo apareció en el umbral. Su atractivo rostro prácticamente irradiaba alegría y buen humor, y la joven peliazul adivinó que venía de encontrarse con Len; ante esto, arrugó la nariz y frunció la boca como si probara algo muy ácido. Todavía le costaba asimilar que esos dos tenían o podían tener una relación de tipo romántico; le gustaba ver a Horo feliz, pero argh... besándose con Len... puaj... uy, esto iba a ser muy difícil, sí señor. Necesitaba unas sesiones con un psicólogo, y urgentes...

La diversión desapareció del rostro del ainu al ver a Suisei en la sala, y adoptó una expresión cautelosa, como la del cazador que se enfrenta a una fiera salvaje. Al pasar al comedor, procuró mantenerse lo más alejado que pudo de ella, y al comenzar a comer tenía un ojo en la comida y otro en la pelirroja, esperando que ésta fuera a saltarle encima como un tigre.

Pero nada ocurrió. Yoh y Anna se unieron algo tarde a los comensales, ya compuestos, arreglados y limpiecitos, y la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Ryu había logrado que Suisei quedara sentada lejos de Lyserg, aunque para ello tuvo que hacer tales manejos que todos se dieron cuenta, y conversaba alegremente con él.

La serpiente pelirroja quedó sentada entre Manta y Tamao, así que no tenía nadie con quién hablar ni coquetear: Manta la despreciaba tanto que a pesar de su proverbial simpatía no le dirigía la palabra, y la pelirosada le tenía demasiado miedo como para atreverse a decirle siquiera "pásame la sal".

Pilika estaba sentada junto a Anna, y en un momento en el que nadie podía escucharlas, la itako se inclinó hacia ella con su cara de palo habitual; pero cuando habló, sus palabras estaban cargadas de agradecimiento.

- Gracias, Pilika.

- ¿Eeeehhh? ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por lo de la tipa esa... por lo de Sumire.

- Yoh ya te fue con el cuento, ¿eh? ¡Si no fue nada, mujer! Ojalá hubiera podido hacer más; no tienes idea de lo gorda que me cayó esa tipa, y casi sin esfuerzo. Siquiera la víbora ésta no esconde lo que es, pero ésa es el triple de peligrosa con su vocecita de niña y esa carita ingenua que sabe poner. ¡Ingenua! ¡Ja! ¡Ingenua un c...!

- ¡Pilika! - le regañó Anna, pero más que nada porque estaba a punto de soltar la risa y eso arruinaría su imagen.

- Vale, vale, vigilo mi vocabulario, ya sé. Pero tenías que haberla visto tratando de poner su voz sensual y su expresión más dulce con la cara toda rasguñada y la nariz como un tomate - la peliazul rió entre dientes -, y eso que la vi de lejos, porque me estaba escondiendo... ¿sabes que el hermanito me vio cuando huía de la escena del crimen y no hizo nada, como no fuera partirse de risa? Se me hace que la Sumire no es la hermana más querida de este mundo...

- Haces que casi me de lástima. Con énfasis en el _casi_.

- Era una "vieja" amiga de Yoh, ¿eh? Y eso que no tuviste que oír la conversación que tenía con tu prometido, hijita... estoy segura de que se contenía porque yo estaba escuchando lo que decía, pero ni así dejaba de chorrear azúcar por todas partes cuando le hablaba: "¿te acuerdas de esto, de aquello, de lo de más allá? ¡Oh, qué tiempos tan maravillosos pasamos juntos! ¿no crees que sería estupendo si pudiéramos volver al pasado?"

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron.

- ¿De veras decía esas cosas?

- ¡Claro que sí, mujer! Por supuesto que a todas estas ponía su cara de mosquita muerta, y nada de lo que dijo era indebido o atrevido, si lo miras por el lado amable. Pero de que insinuaba, insinuaba; de un modo muy sutil, pero lo hacía. A mí ya iba a darme el ataque, y cuando vi que se le echaba encima a Yoh y que tú te ibas, decidí que tenía que entrar en acción como fuera...

- Te quedó bien por esta vez, pero para la próxima no deberías ser tan volada y cuidar más de los detalles, Pilika...

- Es que me da tanto coraje que me ciego, Anna. Los planes para este tipo de revanchas me salen bien, pero siempre se me escapa algo, y es que soy muy tradicional: prefiero la confrontación cara a cara... - añadió, mirando a Suisei con expresión aviesa.

La itako estaba sorprendida y apenas podía ocultarlo. Pilika había mostrado en los últimos días que tenía una madurez superior a sus años, y que su actitud atrevida y franca era completamente natural, no una pose y tampoco producto de la inmadurez. Si bien a menudo se le escapaban rasgos infantiles, era algo que formaba parte de su personalidad, que estaba muy bien definida. La joven ainu era inocente, pero no tonta, y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

- Eso se nota - dijo Anna, señalando con un gesto la bandita color carne que aún cubría el arañazo en la sien de la jovencita -, pero tienes que tener más cuidado...

- Anna, no me digas que ahora vas a enseñarle a Pilika tácticas de guerrilla - dijo Yoh divertido, interviniendo en la conversación con un susurro perfectamente audible para las dos -, mira que siendo como es ya está más que preparada para asustar al mundo...

- ¡Oye! - la peliazul se indignó - No hables de mí como si fuera un monstruo. Vale que yo no me reprimo como lo hacen muchos que yo me sé - dijo, lanzando una mirada oblicua a la rubia, que casi se echa a reír allí mismo al recibir la 'indirecta' -, y que no soy armario para andarle guardando nada a nadie, y menos si lo detesto. Pero tengo sentido de la proporción y no exagero ni un poquito cuando te digo que mi "prima" es un veneno y hay que neutralizarla YA...

- ¿Sabes tú por casualidad cuándo se va? Porque la escuché decir que no iba a quedarse hasta la boda porque tenía un contrato para modelar en no sé dónde... - el shaman se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar, y la jovencita hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- ¡Ojalá el demonio la contratara para modelar carbones en la sima más profunda del infierno! No tendría que ponerle cuernos y cola para que pareciera un diablo...

Listo. Tanto el shaman como la itako soltaron la risa sin preocuparse más por llamar la atención de los demás. Pilika tenía la virtud de hacer reír a la gente sin tener que contar chistes ni ridiculizarse a sí misma... tenía madera de comediante y podía haberle enseñado una cuantas cosas a Chocolove acerca de la risa, de haberlo tenido a mano.

Todos se habían quedado mirándolos, sorprendidos, no porque Yoh se riera, sino porque Anna lo había hecho; y a carcajada limpia, nada menos. Cuando ambos se calmaron, miraron a su alrededor y notaron que todas las conversaciones habían cesado y que los comensales estaban mirando a la itako con la boca abierta.

Ésta, como era de esperarse, se enfadó al ver que era el centro de atención.

- ¿Qué rayos están mirando? ¡Hale, cada quien a lo suyo! - ante el tono ominoso que la rubia utilizó, todos se apresuraron a reanudar las conversaciones y/o la comida que habían interrumpido.

- Qué carácter, jijiji - comentó Yoh con su risita habitual. Anna le acuñó un codazo - ¡Ay!

- Acuérdate de que me estás debiendo una, Yoh Asakura... y hasta que me cobre no tendrás paz - le advirtió secamente, pero sin rencor. Su expresión era indefinible, pero sus ojos oscuros eran cálidos al mirarle.

- Ay, ¡ustedes son tan tiernos! - Pilika había observado el intercambio con atención y unos corazoncitos de color rosa iluminaban ahora sus ojitos -, no dejan de verse lindos y románticos ni siquiera cuando discuten... 

Sendas gototas de tamaño king aparecieron detrás de las cabezas de la pareja en cuestión.

- NO somos tiernos, Pilika - dijo terminantemente Anna.

- Vale, como tú digas - la ainu se encogió de hombros y regresó al tono práctico -. Ahora, la pregunta del millón: ¿van a hacer algo para sacar a la serpiente de la casa?

- A menos que haga algo radical, no creo que podamos echarla de la casa sin que se vea feo de nuestra parte - contestó Yoh, mirando de reojo a su prometida, que torció la boca en un gesto de aquiescencia.

- Odio decirlo, pero él tiene razón. Fue invitada aquí por nosotros porque venía con ustedes, y a menos de que cause un daño mayor no podemos echarla simplemente porque sí...

- Bueeeeeno... ustedes son los dueños de casa y es posible que estén en lo correcto. Sólo espero que lo que haga (porque seguramente hará algo antes de irse al infierno o donde sea que vaya) no sea tan radical como para que tenga que matarla...

- Vamos, Pilika, serénate. No hables así - el shaman la miró algo alarmado.

- Que se serene ella, porque si la agarro tratando de hacernos algo a mi hermano o a mí, va a lamentar haber nacido - dijo la peliazul, mirada fiera y expresión decidida.

No se habló más del asunto, pero tanto Yoh como Anna observaron que ni Suisei ni Pilika se quitaban ojo, pendientes la una de la otra, como dos fieras girando alrededor y gruñendo antes de atacar.

*********************************

Al final de la cena, un amable Lyserg ayudó a Tamao a recoger los platos, logrando que la pelirosada se pusiera otra vez como un tomate... más aún cuando el inglés la escoltó a la cocina y ofreció ayudarla a lavar y secar los platos sucios. Todo formaba parte de la exquisita educación del joven, pero para una chica como Tamao Tamamura era absolutamente inédito que alguien (y mucho menos un hombre) la tratara así.

Ryu los había seguido a la cocina y los observaba con expresión de sospecha, pero aparentemente decidió que la pelirosada no representaba ninguna amenaza para la salud y/o estado mental de su querido Lyserg, porque después de unos minutos hizo mutis.

Quedaron solos en la dorada calidez de la cocina. Tamao estaba muy nerviosa y Lyserg parecía pensativo mientras secaba los platos y las fuentes que la chica iba lavando.

- Señorita Tamao... - la joven brincó al escuchar el sonido de su voz, y casi deja caer el plato que tenía en la mano.

- ¿S-s-sí?

- ¿Porqué no me habla y se pone nerviosa cuando yo estoy cerca? ¿Acaso me tiene miedo?

Buena pregunta.

- Y-yo no l-le tengo m-miedo, joven Lyserg, ¿c-cómo puede decir eso? A-además yo n-no estoy n-nerviosa...

- Está temblando, y tartamudea - apuntó el joven, concisamente.

Tamao suspiró, derrotada, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- N-no estoy acostumbrada a estar a solas con un caballero, joven Lyserg. M-me pongo nerviosa...

- Ah, vaya - esta vez el inglés volvió a soltar en un flash su peligrosa sonrisa de 50.000 kilovatios, y las rodillas de la pelirosada se volvieron de pronto como de gelatina -, o sea que no es nada personal. Ya me estaba preocupando, señorita Tamao, creí que la asustaba...

- P-por favor, llámeme sólo Tamao - se atrevió a decir la chica, sonrojándose de nuevo al máximo.

- Con gusto, Tamao, pero sólo si tú me llamas Lyserg - ay, madre mía. Demasiado encanto para el cuerpo, el de este chico.

- E-está bien... Lyserg - una tímida sonrisa se extendió por su roja faz.

- Oooooohhh, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - Pilika había aparecido en la cocina como por arte de magia, y sus suspicaces ojos captaron de inmediato el panorama de la chica sonrojada y feliz y el joven sonriente - ¿Interrumpo? - su tono era pícaro, como si los hubiese agarrado haciendo manitas.

- Claro que no, Pilika - dijo el inglés, sonriente, sin darse por enterado -, charlaba aquí con la señorita... con Tamao, que me estaba explicando que no me tiene miedo; menos mal porque ya me alarmaba...

- ¿¿Miedo?? - la peliazul se echó a reír - ¡¡Oh, no!! Lo que pasa es que ella es muy tímida y tú la pones nerviosa. Venga, Tamao, dejar los nervios, ¿vale? Que el pobre Lyserg no va a comerte ni nada por el estilo...

- Claro que no, no soy un monstruo, además sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una dama tan linda - cumplimentó el aludido, con una dulce sonrisa.

Pilika, sin querer y sin darse cuenta, frunció el ceño.

********************************

Era ya de madrugada, y la casa Asakura estaba en silencio, pero como siempre, algunas personas no dormían... y eso quedó más que patente a eso de las dos, cuando un grito agudo estremeció la casa e hizo que todo el mundo se sacudiera el sueño y se levantara en alerta máxima.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Yoh se tropezó con Anna en la puerta de su habitación; afortunadamente había recordado echarse encima una yukata, así que estaba decente cuando ambos corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido que los había despertado.

Ahora podía oírse una voz airada que reconocieron como la de Pilika, puntuada por los gritos de otra voz, que eran tan agudos y escalofriantes que parecía como si estuvieran degollando a un cerdo.

- ¡¡¡¡AHORA SÍ TE MATO, DESGRACIADA!!!! ¡¡¡ES QUE YO TE MATO, PERRA!!!

El resto de los habitantes de la casa llegó casi al mismo tiempo a la puerta de la habitación de Horohoro, para presenciar el espectáculo de Pilika aplastando en el suelo a Suisei, o lo que iba quedando de ella. Era ella, obviamente, la que chillaba como un cerdo en el matadero, y no era para menos: ya tenía medio brazo deshecho a mordiscos, y la peliazul tiraba de su cabello teñido como si fuera la rienda de un caballo salvaje.

- ¡PILIKA! - rugió Anna, al ver que la chica estaba prácticamente fuera de sí.

- ¡¡¡MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO!!! - sin soltar su presa, la jovencita señaló a Horo, que sentado en un rincón, cubierto sólo por unos shorts, parecía traumatizado y tenía la mirada perdida.

- Oh, no... - el susurro de Yoh fue bien audible en el silencio que siguió, cuando todos detallaron bien la apariencia del ainu.

**Próximo capítulo: Lo que en verdad importa **

**N.A.: **¡Otro cap larguísimo! A Yoh le ha tocado ser "torturado" esta vez xDD; la escena me parece que quedó un poco larga, pero mi beta no quiso que la acortara, así que aquí la han tenido entera pa que se fastidien. El título de este cap viene de una de mis canciones favoritas, _How deep is your love_ de los Bee Gees, su letra me parece que expresa muy bien las inseguridades de Yoh y Anna como pareja aunque se quieren mucho. 

Gracias como siempre a mis reviewers: _SaKKuRi_ (ninguna rev es pesada para mí, si vieras lo que disfruto leyéndolas, sobre todo cuando aventuran teorías xD), _Layla Kyoyama_ (asias, me alegra que te guste mi page y mis Z/F, tengo uno por ahí en proceso que debo terminar xD. Ah, paisana barquisimetana! Yo soy margariteña ^^), _Silver _(gracias, otro paisano, disculpa que no te haya contestado antes, acababa de subir el nuevo cap cuando la recibí ^^. Como le dije a Layla, soy de Margarita, ¿y tú?), _Lia_ (ya ves, no es fácil, habrá que esperar y ver qué pasa), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (no has de ver lo que me divertí escribiendo la escena del niño, no estaba en el programa xDD), _Fairy2_ (tú diviértete, aunque deberías leer un poquito de eso para probar^_~), _Lourdes Ariki_ (digas lo que digas, me gustó Shiuso y me gusta tu historia xD, es que no lo puedo evitar, el drama me puede...), _Anna Asakura_ (si vieras que me di cuenta de que ambas empezaban por Su cuando ya le había puesto el nombre a la Sumire, porque iba con la imagen mental que me hice de ella ^^), _Silver Lady_ (pues sí, mira que un parque público xD. Ah, y has sido servida, espero ^_~), _Sakura Ayanami_, _Kory y Horo _(bienvenidos, y poco a poco voy poniéndome al día, tengo una lista interminable de fics que quiero leer xD), _Sonomi_ (yo al menos hubiera formado un escándalo... pero esa soy yo, y Anna es como es ^^), _Hermione Potter G_., _Ashley Asakura_, _Lagome_, _Neyla_, _Hidrazaina_ (servida xD, lo siento Hidra, pero los caps hay que dejarlos así, cliffhanger pa que la gente lea, así me tienen a mí esperando por un cap desde hace un mes xDDD), _Komachi_ (viva la tolerancia), _ Haruko Haruhara_ (mmm, bueno, yo no alabo mi trabajo, y aparte de eso el sarcasmo es mi especialidad... si hubiera estado enfadada habría salido algo feo, te lo aseguro xD, ah, lee abajo ^^), _Filia Asuka Ikari_ (pobre Tamao xD), Laila Doremi (pobechita... con escuela y casi to Diox aki de vacaciones), _Michelle Metallium_ (gracias, y bienvenida... ¿eres venezolana? ¿Vienes a Margarita de vacaciones? AHHHH!!!! Contáctame aunque sea pa salir a rumbear una nochecita ^^), _JK_ (poco a poco xD), _Kary_ (por favor, sigue tu historia de Slayers... es tan cute *_*), _Vanshie_ (tú nunca molestas, Pau ^^), _Eleone_ (gracias, Ele-chan. Si vieras... conozco a alguien que hace más o menos lo que Sumire pero con menos sutileza xDD), _Asuka de Black_, _Brenda-chan_ y _Anna15_ (haz click en mi perfil, mi nombre al comienzo de cada cap, y encontrarás las dires de mis pages... pero te aviso que ninguna tiene que ver con SK xD).

So, no coloqué esa rev con otra intención que no fuera simplemente contestarlo y dejar claro por si alguien más tenía esa inquietud. Y ojo, la rev no la quité yo; a veces sucede cuando hay muchos revs; los anonymous desaparecen del rev público, pero me llegan al correo. Whatever. No voy a seguir justificándome, porque si están convencidos de que soy prepotente y egocéntrica y les hace bien expresarlo, por mí está bien xDDD.

_Dark-sama_, no hay rollo, ya ves que yo no me molesté y tú tampoco tienes que hacerlo, cada quien tiene derecho a emitir sus opiniones, pero yo no quise convertir los reviews en un foro. Lo de que estés acostumbrado a recibir comentarios es porque creas polémica, y una dosis de eso de vez en cuando es algo muy sano xD. Me hiciste reflexionar y revisar mis palabras, a ver si por error me había dirigido a alguien de una manera inadecuada. Espero que no te pierdas de por aki porque es muy raro ver a un chico leyendo fics y más aún dejando su aporte, debería haber más como tú ^^.

_Suisei_, trankis mujer que no pasa nada ^^. Y como ves, teníamos pensamientos similares en cuanto a la actitud que se toma según el género.... oye, me pasas otra vez la dire del doujinshi, ¿eh? ^^. Y en cuanto a _Winter Dogs_, se nota que te quedó el gustito de cuando hiciste _Pequeño Kitsune_ con respecto a los animales; me gusta, porque es raro de ver aún en un AU y es una idea que tiene miga. Yo ando escribiendo ya el POV de Joey para añadirlo como el segundo cap de _ Dorado y cálido_, porque he visto que la historia ha tenido razonable aceptación. Ya he cruzado la línea a un cuarto fandom, atrévete tú también xDD, publícalo pronto, que a buen seguro les encantará tanto o más que PK.


	29. Lo que en verdad importa

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXIX**

**Lo que en verdad importa**

********************************

_Advertencia para los alérgicos_: un poquito, muy poquiiiito de shounen ai al final de la segunda parte (**). 

- Oh, no... - el susurro de Yoh fue bien audible en el silencio que siguió, cuando todos detallaron bien la apariencia del ainu.

Horohoro era un desastre total. Lo único que llevaba encima eran unos pequeños shorts, que para rematar tenían la cremallera abierta, aunque no se podía ver mucho debido a su posición algo encogida en el suelo. Aparte de la expresión de puro shock que paralizaba su rostro, profundos arañazos y cortadas eran visibles en su pecho y brazos.

Pero lo más grave de todo era el estado de su cabeza... o más bien lo que _faltaba_ de ella: del cabello azul del ainu, tan llamativo en su peinado habitual y tan hermoso cuando lo dejaba caer sobre su rostro, sólo quedaban las raíces negras. Había sido cortado limpiamente con unas tijeras, casi al rape y con violencia, puesto que su oreja izquierda sangraba profusamente.

Luchando contra la sorpresa que la había dejado paralizada y contra su proverbial frialdad, Anna se apresuró a acercarse a Horo para chequear los daños de cerca, sin mirar apenas a Pilika, que tenía firmemente atrapada a Suisei.

Todos dejaron de mirar a Horo y se volvieron hacia Yoh. Pocas veces habían visto en el rostro del shaman de los cabellos castaños la expresión que tenía, y que oscilaba entre la cólera más terrible y una profunda preocupación. Cuando habló, su voz era dura e inexpresiva.

- Pilika, suéltala, por favor - la joven ainu, aunque sorprendida y enfadada, no se atrevió a cuestionar la autoridad de Yoh y se levantó, dejando a Suisei en el suelo. 

La pelirroja se sentó a duras penas, evidentemente algo mareada. Llevaba un muy corto y casi transparente camisón blanco (parecía tener una colección interminable de cositas mínimas para dormir) que aparecía desgarrado en varios puntos revelando una cantidad considerable de piel bronceada. Varios mordiscos y rasguños adornaban la susodicha piel, por no hablar de algunos claros en su cabeza, originados por los mechones de cabello teñido que habían quedado en manos de la joven de Hokkaido y que ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

En el piso estaba también el arma utilizada para perpetrar el crimen contra el cabello del ainu: una tijera pequeña pero a todas luces bien afilada, porque había sangre en ella; no muy lejos había un pequeño frasco de plástico abierto del que no podía distinguirse el contenido. Yoh miró los objetos con el ceño fruncido; luego su mirada oscura y penetrante se dirigió hacia la peliteñida.

- Desde que llegaste a esta casa no has hecho más que causar problemas, a cambio de lo cual sólo se te ha brindado hospitalidad y aprecio. Hemos soportado tus intrigas y tu comportamiento impropio, a pesar de que nos ha incomodado a todos en un momento u otro - hizo una pausa para que la mujer, que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, pudiera digerir sus palabras -. Pero la paciencia y las buenas maneras se me han agotado HOY. Has atentado físicamente contra uno de los habitantes de esta casa, uno de mis mejores amigos, y eso no lo puedo permitir DE NINGUNA MANERA.

Sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de ira y de desprecio. Apenas terminó de hablar, la voz firme y fría de la itako se dejó escuchar, sobresaltando a los presentes:

- Exigimos que mañana a primera hora abandones esta casa, Suisei.

Yoh se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya has escuchado a Anna. Es mejor que mañana temprano recojas tus cosas y te vayas. De nuestra parte no tienes nada que temer, pero _otras_ personas podrían no tomárselo tan bien como lo estamos haciendo - la clara referencia a Len quedó flotando en el aire, y Suisei no la pasó por alto, estremeciéndose en su escasa vestimenta -. Ryu, por favor, llévala a su habitación y asegúrate de que no salga de allí.

- ¡No hay cuidado, Don Yoh! Yo me encargo... - dijo el shaman de la espada de madera, que lucía esta vez un batín naranja bordado con dragones negros... que le quedaba muy corto, por lo que sus largas y velludas piernas eran visibles casi hasta el nivel de la indecencia. Sonriéndole a Lyserg, que observaba el cuadro con asombro, ayudó a Suisei a ponerse en pie de una manera muy poco amable y prácticamente la arrastró fuera de la habitación... ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

No bien hubieron salido, casi todos se abalanzaron hacia el rincón donde Anna, práctica como siempre, ya había improvisado una venda con las sábanas y trataba de detener el sangrado de la oreja de Horo, que apenas estaba saliendo del estado de shock.

- Tamao, ve por el botiquín, por favor - la pelirosada estaba petrificada junto a la puerta, mirando los destrozos con los ojos más grandes que el propio Manta, y no reaccionó hasta que Anna gritó - ¡Tamao! ¡Haz el favor de buscar el botiquín! ¡Pero YA!

- ¡Sí, señorita Anna! - dijo, y salió como un bólido.

Era evidente que la pelirroja se había aprovechado de que el ainu dormía casi tan profundamente como Ryu, haciendo de las suyas al cortarle el cabello; y probablemente intentaba hacerle algo más de daño cuando el ainu despertó y trató de defenderse... de allí todos los arañazos y las cortadas, la lucha en la semioscuridad había sido feroz.

- Pero esta mujer es una salvaje... - murmuró Lyserg, estremeciéndose. Hacía un cuadro muy lindo en su pijama azul celeste, por lo que no eran de extrañar las tiernas miradas que Ryu le había dirigido antes de llevarse a rastras a Suisei.

- ¡Mira que cortarle el cabello a mi hermanito! ¡Su cabello tan lindo! - lloriqueó Pilika, sentida, tratando de abrazar a Horo sin interrumpir la tarea de Anna, que había tomado el papel de enfermera generalmente destinado a Tamao y ahora estaba limpiándole la sangre de las cortadas.

- No sólo se lo cortó... - sentenció la rubia, señalando con un gesto la olvidada botellita de plástico tirada en el suelo a cierta distancia. Una de las manos de la joven ainu acarició el cabello de Horo, ahora negro y corto, y acto seguido un grito escapó de sus labios.

- ¡¡¡LA MUY ZORRA!!! - se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¡¡¡PILIKA!!! - rugió Anna otra vez. Yoh iba a detener a la chica, pero Lyserg, que estaba más cerca de la puerta, la detuvo agarrándola firmemente por la cintura. La chica pateó en el aire cuando él la levantó; el chico inglés no la soltó, aunque se sonrojó hasta la raíz de los cabellos al apretarla contra su cuerpo para evitar que escapase.

- ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡La mataré!! ¡¡Déjame ir!! - exclamaba Pilika a tiempo que forcejeaba en los brazos del inglés, que evidentemente era más fuerte de lo que parecía, porque aunque la chica fuera delgada y midiera metro y medio era mucha chica, y además estaba furiosa.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó Yoh preocupado, acercándose a Horo.

- Que le cortó el cabello y luego le puso pegamento. Cemento de contacto, para ser más precisos...

- Lo que significa... - empezó el shaman, con una expresión de alarma.

- ... que va a llevarse algo de tiempo y... estooo... dolor... sacarle eso del cuero cabelludo, y además habrá que raparle la cabeza para que el cabello pueda volver a crecer con normalidad - apuntó Manta, muy serio, mirando a Horo con pena.

- ¿...ra-raparme la cabeza? ¿A MÍ? - el ainu parecía estar volviendo en sí del shock, y levantó una mano para tocarse la cabeza - ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

- Venga, Horo, cálmate - trató de apaciguar Yoh.

- ¡¡CLARO, COMO NO ERES TÚ EL QUE VA A ANDAR CALVO!! - vociferó el shaman del norte, tratando de ponerse en pie, pero un grito de Tamao, que acababa de regresar a la habitación y había dejado caer al piso el botiquín de primeros auxilios para taparse los ojos, lo detuvo.

Como ya se mencionó, el shaman tenía la cremallera bajada. Encogido en el suelo no se veía nada, pero al intentar ponerse de pie se le vio **todo**, y la ¿afortunada? en presenciar el espectáculo de frente y casi en primera fila fue la pelirosada, que regresaba con el botiquín en las manos.

Pilika, que forcejeaba en los brazos de Lyserg, se quedó quieta y se cubrió los ojos con las manos, poniéndose como un tomate. Anna, que estaba al lado del joven, había apartado la mirada a tiempo y tiró con fuerza del brazo del avergonzado y confundido shaman para que se sentara de nuevo. Horo se había puesto morado y volver al suelo no le costó nada, ya que la cantidad de sangre que había perdido lo tenía más que atontado.

- Por lo que más quieras, cúbrete ya - ordenó secamente la itako, sin mirarle.

El pobre ainu obedeció, aunque sus dedos torpes por la debilidad y los nervios tardaron algo en cumplir a cabalidad con la tarea.

- Venga, Tamao, hay que limpiar y curar esas cortadas... ¡muévete, niña!

La pelirosada, vacilante, se quitó las manos de los ojos y recogió del suelo el contenido del botiquín, que se había desperdigado al golpearse contra el piso. Avanzó hacia Horo y se arrodilló a su lado, comenzando a curarle con rapidez y eficiencia, aunque procuraba tocarlo lo menos posible; el ainu ahora estaba bastante pálido y se notaba que trataba de tragarse los quejidos que subían a su garganta al sentir el ardor del antiséptico sobre el dolor de las heridas.

Yoh extendió la mano hacia Anna y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, puesto que ya había llegado la enfermera oficial de la casa. Los dos, plus Manta, se quedaron mirando a su caído amigo con expresiones que iban desde la simple y pura lástima hasta la preocupación genuina.

- Habrá que esperar a mañana para intentar sacarle eso de la cabeza - sentenció el cabezón, dubitativo - ¿Será que lo intentamos con un solvente? En el depósito hay un bote de solvente...

- No va a ser fácil. No podemos simplemente echarle encima un solvente, que sería lo más rápido. Podría intoxicarle y el problema sería doble - opinó Anna, cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Solvente? Nooooo.... - murmuró Yoh, todavía impresionado.

- ¿¿¡¡¡QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ!!!?? - bramó Horo, ofendido, avergonzado y adolorido. Su mirada indignada se apartó de los tres amigos y se enfocó en las figuras junto a la puerta - Y... ¿se puede saber qué hace Lyserg abrazando a **mi** hermanita?

De pronto el inglés se dio cuenta de que, aunque ya no era necesario, seguía sosteniendo a Pilika casi adherida a su cuerpo. Tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, pero no la soltó como si fuera una papa caliente; siendo el caballero que era, la bajó delicadamente al suelo y apartó gentilmente sus brazos de ella. La incombustible ainu, a pesar de toda su desenvoltura, no pudo menos que sonrojarse un poco; para disimular se arrodilló junto a su hermano y comenzó a colaborar en las tareas de limpieza y cura.

- Pilika iba a volver a saltar encima de Suisei y Lyserg fue tan amable de detenerla - apuntó Yoh, sus ojos oscuros de nuevo risueños.

- Pues la hubieran dejad... ¡¡¡AY!!!

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Horo? - preguntó Manta, curioso.

- ¡¡ARGH!! Yo qué voy a saber... desperté de pronto y me encontré a esa víbora prácticamente encima de mí... estaba medio dormido, pero la reconocí por el olor del perfume que usa... ¡¡AY!! - la delicadeza de Tamao y las buenas intenciones de Pilika no bastaban para aminorar el dolor de la cura, y el ainu estaba demasiado débil como para aguantar calladito - ... cuando traté de quitármela de encima, sentí que me atacaba con algo de metal y me aterró, creí que era un cuchillo o algo... esa mujer está más loca de lo que pensaba... ¡¡AGHH!!

- ¿Y porqué tenías la cremallera bajada? - esta vez fue Yoh el que hizo la pregunta, rascándose la cabeza.

- Una de dos: o trataba de violarlo, o pensaba dañarle seriamente las joyas de la familia - apuntó Anna, secamente, sorprendiendo a todos. Yoh soltó su risita insustancial de siempre -. No te rías, que esto es serio. Esta mujer fue capaz de agredir a Horo con un arma, y sería capaz de hacerlo con cualquiera de nosotros, habida cuenta de sabe que no nos cae bien y eso es motivo suficiente para que nos odie.

- Se los dije - sentenció Pilika -, les dije que Suisei es un peligro.

- ¡¡¡AYYY!!!

- Hasta ahora no había demostrado que fuera capaz de algo como esto... pero en fin, mañana saldrá de esta casa y esperemos no volverla a ver - dijo Anna, suspirando con cansancio. Yoh parecía pensativo.

- Alguien debe vigilarla... pero tenemos que dormir, hay que ir a trabajar. ¡Amidamaru! - el espíritu se manifestó a su lado, evidentemente impresionado por la apariencia de Horo, que a estas alturas tenía vendada la oreja, los brazos y el torso y parecía a punto de soltar el llanto. Ver lastimado y al borde de las lágrimas a un joven tan alto y fuerte era cómico y triste a la vez.

- ¿Sí, amo Yoh?

- Ve a la habitación de Suisei y dile a Ryu que se vaya a dormir. Tokageroh y tú se quedarán vigilando a la fiera por lo que resta de noche y se asegurarán de que no salga a fastidiarle la vida a nadie. Ah... y también se encargarán de que nadie entre a atacarla, que también es posible - dijo el shaman, mirando de reojo a Pilika - ¿entendido?

El samurai asintió, y tomando su forma chibi, abandonó la habitación. Anna también salió, para volver unos instantes después con el futón de Pilika, asumiendo correctamente que la chica iba a quedarse a cuidar de Horo por lo que quedaba de noche.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me cuide!

- Si no voy a cuidarte - zumbó Pilika -, sólo voy a hacerte compañía, zoquete...

- Hablando de todo como los locos... ¿cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido aquí, Pilika? - preguntó Manta.

- Puessss... - de pronto la chica pareció algo avergonzada y bajó la mirada, su pequeño pie dibujando figuras nerviosas en el piso de la habitación, mientras que una de sus manos retorcía el dobladillo de la graciosa batita azul que llevaba puesta - se suponía que yo iba a vigilar y a encargarme de la zorra ésa, por si se le ocurría venir a hacerle una "visita" a mi hermano... estaba oculta en la esquina del pasillo...

- ¿...y?

- Que no funcionó, ¿vale? ¡Me quedé dormida! ¡Y NO SE RÍAN!

Anna y Lyserg se llevaron las manos a la boca para ocultar la risa, pero Yoh y Manta no fueron tan discretos y se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Valiente guardián! - exclamó el cabezón, muerto de risa. Pilika tenía la cara encendida y comenzaba a lucir peligrosamente enfadada.

- ¡¡NO SE BURLEN!! - gritó, enojada - ¡Al menos llegué a tiempo de evitar que le hiciera más daño!

- Es cierto - concedió Yoh, recuperándose un poco y limpiándose las lágrimas -, lo malo es que Suisei alcanzó a hacerle bastante, creo yo...

- Hombre, y que lo digas - terció Manta -. El pobre Horo se ha quedado más rayado que una sopa de letras... y para colmo calvo...

- Amigos, creo que no están ayudando en nada a Horohoro... - dijo suavemente Lyserg, señalando la faz congestionada del ainu, que parecía a punto de estallar escuchando la forma en que los chicos hablaban de él.

- Ya lo creo que no - intervino Anna -, hale, todo el mundo a dormir que mañana hay que levantarse temprano - sin miramiento alguno, arreó a la gente que sobraba fuera de la habitación.

Después que se fueron todos, Pilika arropó bien a su hermano (que por supuesto, gimió y lloriqueó con cada movimiento ahora que nadie más podía verlo y mofarse), y se echó en su futón al lado del lastimado joven. El silencio sólo duró unos minutos.

- Pilikaaaa...

- ¿Hmmm?

- Mi cabello... esa bruja... - murmuró entrecortadamente Horo. Su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse y la chica sintió que el corazón se le encogía al escucharlo.

- No te preocupes, Horo. Ya crecerá y se verá mejor que antes; te lo aseguro, hermanito.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y si me quedo calvo para siempre?

- Horo, no seas bebé, ¡claro que va a crecer de nuevo! Venga, trata de dormir...

El ainu murmuró algo y trató de relajarse. Al rato ya roncaba suavemente, señal de que su sueño era ligero e inquieto. Pilika aún no se dormía; su mirada estaba fija en el techo.

- Que no se crea esa bruja que esto va a quedarse así...

***************************

El amanecer llegó, pero con él no llegó la tranquilidad. Yoh se levantó temprano, y luego de asearse, ducharse y vestirse, pasó a chequear a cada uno de los habitantes de la casa. Desde la cocina podían escucharse los sonidos de sartenes y cacerolas, así como la voz algo amortiguada de Ryu cantando una canción romántica: era la rutina del desayuno, en la que siempre le acompañaba Tamao.

Horo seguía durmiendo profundamente después de su "aventura" nocturna; tenía un aspecto muy curioso con el pelo corto y pegoteado, rasguños menores y vendas por todos lados. Sin embargo, lo preocupante era que Pilika ya no estaba en la habitación: había recogido incluso su futón.

Yoh fue a chequear la habitación de la ainu, encontrándola vacía; la sospecha hizo que se apresurara a comprobar el estado de Suisei, cuya habitación quedaba justo al lado, y la encontró envuelta en una bata, enfurruñada y murmurando insultos contra el mundo en general y contra los dos espíritus que la habían vigilado en particular. Amidamaru parecía contrito y Tokageroh estaba simplemente harto, así que Yoh los liberó de la responsabilidad de cuidarla.

No le habló a la pelirroja; se limitó a observarla. Iba a necesitar algo más que un buen maquillaje para cubrir las marcas de los mordiscos y arañazos de Pilika, por no hablar de los pequeños cortes que ella misma se había infligido al forcejear con Horo. 

Y también era posible que necesitase una peluca, porque los claros en su cabeza eran bien visibles; la joven ainu había hecho un buen trabajo arrancándole los mechones de raíz. Yoh meneó la cabeza en un gesto negativo y salió de la habitación; en el pasillo tropezó con Anna, vestida de negro, impecable e inexpresiva como siempre.

- Buenos días - dijo ella, secamente.

- Buenos días, Annita - sin importarle un bledo que se enfadase, Yoh se inclinó y plantó un cálido beso en los labios de su prometida. Ella sólo resopló haciendo un gesto de disgusto, lo que hizo que la placentera sonrisa de siempre volviera al rostro del shaman.

- Amaneciste contento, ¿eh?

- Pues sí. Aunque hay unos cuantos problemas por resolver... ¿has visto a Pilika?

- No - la itako frunció el ceño - ¿No está con Horohoro?

- No, y tampoco está en su habitación. Suisei por los momentos está bien, así que dejé ir a Amidamaru y Tokageroh... parece que ella les hizo pasar una mala noche. Pero esta repentina desaparición de Pilika me da muy mala espina... ya sabemos cómo se las gasta, y a buen seguro no va a dejar que Suisei se vaya en paz.

- No es para menos, mira cómo ha dejado a Horo...

Los interrumpió el sonido atronador de golpes en la puerta principal; se miraron, momentáneamente confundidos por el escándalo. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora tan temprana? Ambos acudieron a abrir.

En el umbral apareció la figura amenazante de Len Tao, sus ojos amarillentos reflejando preocupación.

- ¡¡Len!! Pasa, pasa - dijo Yoh, sonriendo y apartándose para dejarlo pasar. El shaman de China se le quedó mirando por unos momentos con una expresión confundida, pero obedeció sin chistar - ¿Qué te trae tan temprano por aquí?

- Pilika llamó a mi casa - dijo gravemente, mirando a Anna en busca de una explicación, ya que la actitud amable y placentera de siempre de Yoh le tenía algo confundido -, diciendo que Horohoro estaba lastimado, pero fue Jun quien habló con ella y no le sacó detalles. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Vaya con Pilika - Yoh rió entre dientes, pero se calló cuando su prometida le lanzó una mirada congelante.

- Suisei atacó a Horo anoche... bueno, más bien esta madrugada, mientras dormía - repuso la rubia, sin anestesia. El rostro del joven chino se contorsionó por la rabia y la preocupación.

- ¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Sabía que la víbora esa iba a intentar hacerle algo!! ¡Le dije que tuviera cuidado!

- Tranquilo, Len - trató de apaciguar Anna, con sorprendente suavidad -; está algo lastimado, pero está bien. Mucho me temo que lo que más le ha de doler sea su orgullo...

- ¿Dónde está?

- En su habitación, durmiendo. ¿Quieres verlo?

- Por supuesto.

Anna le hizo señas a Yoh de que se quedara, y acompañó a Len hasta la habitación de Horo. Allí, el joven chino se quedó de piedra al contemplar al ainu durmiente, todo pelado y vendado y roncando ruidosamente.

- ¡Por todos los...! - empezó, furioso, pero de inmediato bajó la voz para no despertarle - ¿Qué le hizo? ¡¡Su cabello!! ¡¡Y está todo vendado!!

- Umm... respecto al cabello, usó unas tijeras y pegamento; y cuando él despertó comenzaron a forcejear, así que ambos se hirieron. Pudo haber sido mucho peor, pero Pilika los detuvo cuando estaban en pleno combate y se fajó con ella.

- Y... ¿sigue aquí esa zorra? - preguntó, con un brillo avieso en los ojos que presagiaba toda clase de desgracias en el camino de la pelirroja.

- Sí, pero ya se va. Le hemos dado el ultimátum y seguro parte esta misma mañana... 

- ¿La dejarán que se vaya tan tranquila? - la indignación hizo más oscuro el tono de voz del shaman.

- No se va tan tranquila, no... Pilika le ha dado lo suyo. Va a tener mucho trabajo tratando de ocultar las marcas que le ha dejado.

- Me alegro.

Aunque hablaban en susurros, Horo se removió, inquieto, y entreabrió un ojo soñoliento que se abrió de todo al distinguir a Len a pocos pasos de su persona.

- ¿Len?

Anna, discretamente, se escurrió y cerró la puerta tras ella sin apenas ser notada; cosa que no tuvo mucho mérito, porque ambos jóvenes tenían las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, y a partir de ese momento el resto del mundo no existía.

El shaman de China avanzó hacia él y se sentó en el piso, al lado del futón. Por unos momentos guardaron silencio, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Len se aclaró la garganta y al fin dijo algo:

- Te ves fatal.

Horo no sabía qué esperar, pero ante las palabras del joven chino se sonrojó y una gota enorme apareció junto a su maltrecha cabeza.

- No tengo la culpa de que esa... esa zorra me haya agredido simplemente porque la rechacé...

- Debiste estar alerta. Te dije que no se iba a quedar con la ofensa. Ahora mírate, pareces un mapa... y encima has quedado más pelado que un polluelo recién nacido - el rostro de Len permanecía inexpresivo, pero una chispa brillaba en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Y qué? Ya me recuperaré, Pilika dijo que cuando me rapen el cabello volverá a crecer con normalidad - dijo Horo, desafiante -; lo único que lamento es no poder ponerle las manos encima a la bruja que me hizo esto. ¡De buena gana la estrangularía!

- YO siento ganas de partirla en dos con mi cuchilla - repuso Len tranquilamente, sobresaltando al ainu -, pero sé que no me lo permitirán... además, no ganaría nada con eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Es mejor que se largue.

Horo apartó la mirada de la gallarda figura sentada a su lado y miró hacia el techo, poniéndose rojo otra vez. No quería mirarle, porque si lo hacía durante un rato largo su sonrisa se expandía hasta convertirse en una mueca idiota, y a buen seguro ponía ojos de cordero agonizante. 

Era algo que le avergonzaba y de lo que no podía librarse, a pesar de que sabía que sus sentimientos no tenían nada de malo. Sin embargo, si Len podía disimular, ¿porqué el no podía? ¿Porqué tenía que sentirse como el típico adolescente enamorado, y actuar como tal?

¿Y porqué le preocupaba tanto que Len hubiera dicho que se veía fatal? Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de su apariencia como hasta ahora, y era algo que lo perturbaba.

- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? - la voz del joven lo sobresaltó. Era casi como si hubiera escuchado los atribulados pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

- Yo... es que... me siento inseguro - confesó, vacilante.

- ¿Inseguro de qué? - los ojos dorados lo miraban, alertas - ¿De nosotros? ¿De tu apariencia?

Además era adivino. Yupi.

- Entre otras cosas - suspiró -. Verás, a veces me irrita verte tan tranquilo y sereno mientras yo me inquieto y me comporto como un asno. ¿Porqué tú puedes disimular y yo no? Me siento como un idiota... ¿soy tan transparente?

- Es tu naturaleza - repuso Len simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros -, eres abierto, siempre expresas todo lo que sientes y dices todo lo que piensas, y muchas veces actúas sin pensar. Yo no. Fui educado para ocultar todas mis emociones, con excepción de la ira, que siempre me puede... quizás por eso Anna y yo establecimos una amistad... somos parecidos en ese sentido, aunque ella es mucho más eficiente que yo en eso de controlarse.

- Y respecto a mi apariencia...

- No seas idiota - le espetó, haciendo una mueca -, si piensas que unos cabellos de más o de menos le restan algo a lo que eres, entonces no vale la pena que sigamos hablando de esto. Sé que no eres un cabeza hueca, Horohoro, ¡reacciona!

El ainu se sonrojó, esta vez con más fuerza, cuando Len, sin cambiar de expresión, extendió una mano y tocó los cortos cabellos negros, endurecidos por el pegamento. El toque era tan leve que parecía una caricia, y quizás lo era.

- Hizo un buen trabajo, la víbora esa. No va a haber más remedio que raparte. ¿Han pensado ya en un solvente para el pegamento?

- Ay, no, ¿tú también? - se quejó cómicamente el ainu, y por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación, el joven chino esbozó una sonrisa.

- Como sigas haciendo eso, voy a olvidar el desagradable hecho de que no te has lavado los dientes todavía... - Horo lo miró sin entender y un leve tono rojizo coloreó las mejillas pálidas del shaman de China - que voy a besarte, idiota.

La temperatura y el color de la cara de Horohoro se dispararon a niveles meteóricos.

*************************************

Mientras tanto, en el comedor, las cosas se pusieron un tanto tensas cuando Suisei se presentó a desayunar como si no hubiera roto un plato. Anna ya se había asegurado de que las maletas de la pelirroja estuvieran hechas y listas para que se largase, pero tuvo que contener la risa al verla. Se había cubierto las heridas visibles con banditas y su aspecto era algo cómico, porque aunque llevaba puesto con indudable chic un conjunto azul oscuro de mangas largas, su cabeza estaba cubierta con un curioso gorrito de punto que no iba con el resto de su atuendo.

La obra de Pilika arrancándole los cabellos había sido extensa, y aunque no había alcanzado los niveles a los que había llegado ella con el pobre de Horo, iba a costarle bastante que el pelo se le emparejase.

Por cierto, la joven ainu aún no aparecía, y tanto Anna como Yoh comenzaban a preocuparse. Tamao, por su parte, estaba sonrosadita pendiente de Lyserg, que estaba conversando amablemente a pesar de que ella apenas si le contestaba con tímidos monosílabos. Del otro lado, Ryu trataba de hacer que Lyserg dejara de hablar con Tamao y le prestara atención, cosa que conseguía sólo a medias.

Anna miró a Yoh y la comunicación silenciosa funcionó: no había lugar a dudas de que otro pequeño drama amoroso estaba cocinándose en la casa Asakura. Era la desventaja de tener tanta gente en la casa, no podía evitarse que chocaran, que surgieran pequeños rencores, rivalidades, e incluso agresiones como la que había perpetrado Suisei.

La itako se preguntó qué sentiría Ryu por Lyserg... siempre se lo había preguntado, desde que presenciara las insólitas reacciones del shaman de la espada de madera cada vez que se pronunciaba el nombre del inglés o éste aparecía. La sexualidad de Ryu era un tema desconocido casi por completo para ellos, a pesar de que durante todos estos años habían vivido y compartido juntos.

Ryu solía escaparse de casa de vez en cuando y no aparecía durante días enteros, y más de una vez la rubia sospechó que se iba a algún burdel (de alguna parte tenía que sacar las insólitas prendas que usaba para dormir, y que evidentemente no procedían de ninguna _boutique_). Por lo menos debía de ser bisexual, porque reaccionaba igual ante una bella mujer que ante un guapo muchacho... lo que no se sabía era si actuaba en consecuencia.

Una vez le había comentado a Yoh que Ryu era un ser bastante "raro", y el shaman sólo había soltado su característica risita irritante y le había dicho que "el pobre Ryu no tenía la culpa de apreciar y amar la belleza, donde quiera que ésta estuviera". Quizás tenía razón y siempre había sabido por dónde iban los tiros. Si amaba la belleza, en Lyserg había más que suficiente y era posible que el shaman estuviera algo obsesionado con el chico.

Lo malo es que la apostura del susodicho estaba revolucionando la casa. A Tamao se le hacía casi imposible ocultar que le atraía el joven inglés, y era muy probable que estuviera enamorándose y construyendo castillos de fantasías en su rosada cabecita. Pilika, por su parte, había dejado muy en claro que el chico le gustaba; pero de "gustar" a "querer" había un paso muy grande y la ainu no parecía estar dispuesta a darlo por el momento.

Del modo que fuera, eso iba a crear problemas. ¡Un cuadrado amoroso! Todos disputándose la atención de Lyserg... uf...

En ese momento arribó Pilika, algo tarde. Parecía satisfecha consigo misma y saludó alegremente con un "Buenos Días" a todos los presentes, sin mirar a Suisei. Se sentó junto a Manta y comenzó a conversar con él mientras devoraba el desayuno con bastante apetito.

- Pilika ha hecho algo, Anna... - le susurró Yoh a su prometida.

- Eso sin duda. Parece el gato que se zampó el canario. ¿Qué habrá hecho?

Todos terminaron de desayunar, menos Horohoro y Len, que prudentemente habían permanecido en la habitación conversando para no tener que verle la cara a Suisei y bajaron a la cocina cuando estuvieron seguros de que ésta había salido del comedor. 

Un bocinazo sonó frente a la casa: Anna había tenido la previsión de llamar un taxi para que recogiera a la pelirroja, y ésta salió con todas sus maletas a cuestas, arrastrándolas hasta la entrada. El taxista la ayudó a poner un par en el maletero del auto, y sólo entonces la mujer subió al asiento trasero, llevando otra maleta y su neceser de maquillaje.

Lanzó una última mirada al porche de la casa, en donde se habían congregado Anna, Yoh, Manta, Ryu y Lyserg, aunque ninguno le hacía gestos de despedida ni nada por el estilo. Pero la pequeña ainu peliazul estaba acodada en la baranda, y la miraba con una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Suisei frunció el ceño. Algo andaba mal.

El taxi arrancó y comenzó a rodar cuando a la pelirroja se le ocurrió abrir su maleta y su neceser, y un atronador bramido de furia alcanzó los oídos de los que estaban en el porche mirando cómo el taxi se alejaba.

Pilika sonrió, complacida.

**Próximo capítulo: Blanco y rojo**

**N.A.:** Len y Horo estaban conversando, mentes perversas, ¿me han entendido? Hay quien me ha dicho que no manche y que la termine ya xD, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho; además, no creo que manche demasiado xq calculo que en siete caps se acaba. La verdad es que me va a doler acabar con la diversión, aunque tenga un par de historias en proyecto + la de YGO que ya está publicada y corriendo y que es de un género muy distinto a ésta ^^.

Gracias a mis queridos reviewers: _ Misao_ (sólo tienes que saltarte esas partes xD), _SaKKuRi Lee_, _Aya K_ (ya caigo ^^, Aya Fujimiya es mi personaje favorito de Weiss Kreuz, tengo una page de esa serie), _Dark-Sama_ (de las hormonas ya hablamos xDDD), _ Anna15_, _Asuka de Black_ (mujer, es que con tanto cambio de nombre no me hallo xD), _Yuta_, _Amber_ (aún no sabemos por quién se va a inclinar Lyserg; aprovecho para decirte que Continuous está genial, ya no puedo esperar... adoro a Mina e Índiga ^^), _Layla Kyoyama_ (habrá que ver xD, y el fic de Slayers aún no lo publico en ninguna parte porque no acaba de convencerme lo que llevo hecho), _Haruko Haruhara_ (ya ves, no se sabe), _ Lourdes Ariki _(bueno, lo de Horo fue terrible según el punto de vista... pobrecito), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_, _Yuina-chan_ (no te preocupes, no estoy a favor del Tamao bashing xD), _Chocolana_, _Jk_, _Maru Kazegami_, _Dr. Innocentchild_, _Silver_ (vivo cerca de la mítica Playa El Agua ^^), _ Silver Lady_ (jaja, y tu hermana que es fan de L/T...), _Jyn.EXE_ (no me molesta xD, es una telenovela a la que le he quitado los ingredientes que tanto me molestan en las que pasan por la tele xD), _Hidrazaina_ (todo eso que dices está ya más o menos calculado, y algo incluso está escrito ya, lo que pasa es que voy poco a poco porque me gusta este ritmo ^^), _Brenda-chan_, _Niky-chan_, _Suisei_ (pa eso entre otras cosas era la ducha, mujer xDDD; y respecto a Lyserg, ya ves... habrá que esperar, porque eso viene y viene sabroso ^^,) y _Sonomi_ (gracias de nuevo... falta poco ya ^^).


	30. Blanco y rojo

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXX**

**Blanco y rojo**

********************************

Después de la partida de Suisei todos respiraron con algo de alivio: al menos uno de los elementos perturbadores había abandonado la casa Asakura. Todos entraron de nuevo a la casa, y Anna se acercó a Pilika, que exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué 'regalito de despedida' le hiciste a Suisei, Pilika?

- ¡¡¡Eso es un secreto!!! ^^* - la peliazul le guiñó un ojo y blandió el dedo índice en un gesto de negación - Pero no seré tan mala como para no darte pistas... digamos que su linda ropita de diseñador sufrió un pequeño 'accidente'... le dejé algunas 'mascotitas' de recuerdo... y además sus botellitas de perfume y cosméticos llevan algo de piquete para que no me olvide, jijiji...

Anna sudó de vergüenza ajena al ver la faz regocijada de la joven ainu, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poquito al imaginarse la furia de la peliteñida.

- Pensaste en todo esta vez, ¿eh?

- Claro. Si uno de los 'regalitos' falla, alguno de los otros le hará el quite...

- Bueno, al menos la hemos sacado de la casa, es algo que me alivia - murmuró la itako.

Después de despedir a Yoh y hacer un par de llamadas, Anna enfiló hacia la cocina. Allí encontró a Len y a Horo sentados a la mesa: el primero comía lenta y ceremoniosamente de un plato al estilo gourmet (es decir, con un poquito de algo dispuesto artísticamente para manchar el plato), mientras que el segundo devoraba un platón de comida como un cerdito -. ¿Cómo te sientes, Horohoro? - preguntó amablemente.

- Mien, Aba, asiash - alcanzó a contestar, sin dejar de comer.

- Manta me dijo que Fausto ya llegó de Alemania, así que lo llamé. Va a venir en el transcurso de la mañana a encargarse de tu... ejem... problema capilar.

- Bedo sho... - el shaman trató frenéticamente de tragarse todo lo que tenía en la boca para poder hacerse entender - oye, sé que es buen amigo de la casa y todo, pero algunas veces todavía me asusta... ¿estás segura de que...?

- No seas mal agradecido y necio, Horohoro. Fausto es un médico perfectamente competente y profesional que ha salvado más de una vez el pellejo de algunos de ustedes; no es su culpa que lo hayamos conocido en el peor momento de su vida, ¿entiendes?

- Anna tiene razón - apuntó Len, sin apartar la mirada de su plato, y Horo suspiró, derrotado.

- Está bien. Gracias, Anna; lo estaré esperando.

- Bien. Yo tengo que irme ya, así que dejo a Pilika encargada - le advirtió.

- Espera que te llevo - dijo el shaman de China, terminando rápidamente con su desayuno y poniéndose de pie.

- No es necesario... - dijo la itako, mirando a Horo; pero Len ya estaba decidido.

- Claro que sí. Loroloro, aquí presente, va a enfrentar solito al doctor. No voy a quedarme a sostenerle la mano mientras el doctor lo examina, porque se puede mal acostumbrar y así no se le va a quitar lo cobarde - dijo con firmeza. El ainu lo miró con algo de rencor.

- Gracias, papá - se mofó, retador.

- De nada, hijito - repuso el chino con elegancia, dejándolo enfurruñado.

Pilika, que acababa de entrar, estaba haciendo gestos de aprobación al escuchar las palabras de Len.

- Ay Len... no sabes tú de misa ni la mitad; este grandote es un cobarde de primera. No has de ver cómo se pone cuando tiene que ir al dentista... - comentó, zumbona.

- ¡¡¡BASTA YAAAA!!! - exclamó el ainu, poniéndose rojo - Qué, ¿van a aliarse en contra mía?

- ¡¡Pero si es por tu bien, zoquete!! Hay que ver la clase de hermano que me gasto...

- Cuando venga de la oficina en la tarde pasaré a ver qué tal te fue - dijo Len, y con toda la cachaza del mundo frotó cariñosamente los mechones pegoteados en la cabeza del ainu, haciendo que el rojo de su cara se tornara morado.

- ¡¡¡EEHHH!!! ¡Que no soy un perro!

- Entonces deja de ladrar - tranquilamente, el shaman de China hizo mutis, no sin que antes todos fueran testigos de la amplia sonrisa maliciosa que le iluminaba el rostro. 

Anna recogió sus cosas, pasó por la cocina dando instrucciones de último minuto a Tamao, y siguió al joven hasta el auto. No fue sino hasta que llevaban ya varios minutos en la carretera que Len habló, habida cuenta la inusual quietud de la itako.

- Algo ha pasado, ¿eh? Horo me contó lo de Suisei ayer, pero nada más; supongo que pasó algo y es lo que te tiene tan pensativa...

- Estuvo a visitarnos una tipa, amiga de la infancia de Yoh - dijo Anna secamente, pasando a contarle a grandes rasgos el episodio de Sumire -... pero ya le dije a Yoh que tiene que ser claro y ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, porque si no lo hace vamos a tener un problema.

- Vaya... conque Sumire, ¿eh? Con todo lo que ha pasado entre Horo y yo he estado un poco perdido en el espacio respecto a lo tuyo, vas a tener que ponerme bien al día... pero quién iba a imaginarse que iban a surgir problemas entre ustedes estando la boda tan cerca...

- A cinco días, para ser exactos - masculló Anna.

- Y... ¿no estás nerviosa?

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

- Porque todas las novias se ponen nerviosas cuando la boda se acerca. Es uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas - dijo Len, lógicamente -, claro que en tu caso estoy haciendo una pregunta más que necia, porque sé que no lo admitirías aunque estuvieras muriéndote de la ansiedad.

- En eso tienes razón - dijo fríamente, y luego suspiró -. Argh, me toca pasar por la casa de los abuelos a ver por fin qué diablos voy a ponerme...

- ¿A estas alturas no lo sabes?

- Claro que lo sé; lo que pasa es que aún no he tenido tiempo ni ganas de ir a verlo. Verás... en la ceremonia oficial voy a usar el shiromoku que en su día usó la señora Keiko, la madre de Yoh; es una especie de tradición familiar...

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Len, confuso.

- Así se llama el kimono de bodas. Por eso no me he preocupado en buscar nada, era algo que estaba decidido desde el principio. Pero para la recepción tengo que usar uno o dos vestidos más, y por eso he llamado esta mañana a Jun para que me acompañe a escogerlos; tu hermana tiene muy buen gusto para la ropa - se sonrojó de pronto al recordar el conjuntito de lencería que le había regalado la joven Tao, y lo que pasó cuando lo usó.

- ¿Más vestidos? ¿Para qué?

- Son cosas de la tradición, Len; es largo de explicar. Supongo que ustedes allá en China tienen también un montón de tradiciones raras para las bodas.

- Vale, prefiero no ahondar en eso - una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven -, supongo que por mucho que peleen, a estas alturas ya no vas a cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

- No seas idiota - los ojos oscuros de la chica mostraron un brillo casi asesino -, yo no voy a cambiar de opinión y él tampoco lo hará. Y pobre del que quiera meterse en el medio.

- Uy... no creo que nadie que te conozca se atreva, Anna...

******************************

Fausto llegó a media mañana, acompañado por su inseparable Eliza. Horohoro tuvo que admitir que el tipo, ahora que no usaba maquillaje ni vestía con extravagancia, resultaba perfectamente normal. Iba vestido de blanco, como siempre; pero usaba ropa común y corriente, nada de pantalones de montar, ni sombreros ridículos, ni botas.

Sin embargo, el joven no podía evitar temblar ante la perspectiva de que lo tocara, y no precisamente por la historia pasada del buen doctor. Aunque no quería admitirlo ante nadie, le tenía un pavor casi patológico a los médicos de cualquier clase; como Pilika bien había dicho, tratar de que fuera al menos al dentista era una hazaña de la que sólo ella era capaz.

- Hola - saludó amablemente Fausto, y dedicó unos momentos a cada uno de los presentes antes de acercarse al ainu, que estaba sentado en el suelo, e inspeccionar el estado de su cabeza con el tacto delicado y eficiente tan propio de su profesión. 

Horo estaba más que pálido. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que todos los de la casa habían venido a presenciar el 'magno' suceso: Pilika, en un rincón, se partía de risa viéndole la cara; Lyserg, Tamao y el silencioso señor Takehito lo observaban con curiosidad; y Ryu trataba a duras penas de contener la risa.

El ainu no aguantó más.

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ CREEN QUE ES ESTO!!!???? ¿¿¿UN MALDITO CIRCO??? ¡¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!!

- Pero hermanito... estamos aquí para darte apoyo moral en este momento tan difícil... - arguyó Pilika, casi sin poder respirar por la risa que la sacudía.

- ¿¿¿APOYO MORAL??? ¡¡¡APOYO MORAL UN CARAJO!!! ¡¡¡LO QUE QUIEREN ES REÍRSE A MIS COSTILLAS!!! ¡¡¡FUERA!!! - vociferó el joven, ya fuera de sí. Fausto, viendo lo agitado que estaba, les hizo señas a todos para que salieran de la salita.

Asombrosamente, aunque con caras de desilusión, todos le obedecieron. Fausto abrió el maletín que llevaba y sacó de éste una especie de capa plástica, una esponja, una pequeña brocha y un frasco contentivo de un líquido turbio cuya apariencia se le antojó dudosa al ainu.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Para qué sirve?

- Es un solvente suave. Vamos a tratar de salvar lo que te quedó de cabello para no tener que raparte la cabeza - le explicó el doctor con paciencia, poniéndole la capa plástica alrededor de los amplios hombros, embutiéndose las manos en unos guantes de goma y mojando la brochita en el líquido, para luego acercarla a la cabeza del chico. Éste se alejó un poco, asustado.

- ¿Porqué usas guantes? ¿Me va a arder? ¿Es corrosivo? ¿Pica? ¿Duele?

- Puede que arda un poco, pero no es corrosivo ni venenoso - Fausto no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que Horo estaba temblando como una hoja -. Los guantes son una precaución que siempre uso en mi profesión.

- ¿Crees que el pelo volverá a crecer?

- Estoy seguro de ello. Ahora déjame trabajar, a ver si logro que no quedes calvo, ¿vale? Y no tengas miedo... sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

Horo asintió, nervioso, fijando su mirada en la sonrisa maternal y tranquilizadora que Eliza le dedicaba. 

*********************

Entretanto, Pilika, al no poder espiar ni de lejos lo que ocurría a su hermano, fue a sentarse en el borde del porche y se dio a la metódica tarea de deshojar un arbusto, ya que no tenía nada que hacer. Se sorprendió cuando una voz cálida y amable se dejó escuchar a su lado.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - era Lyserg, tan cortés como siempre. La joven ainu asintió y el chico se sentó a su lado.

Ostras... estaba sintiendo algo raro en el estómago. De pronto se puso nerviosa, temiendo que algún sonido proveniente de su barriga llegase a los oídos del inglés, avergonzándola. ¿Porqué se sentía así, como con un nudo en la boca del estómago? Había hecho un desayuno normal, ella no era tan tragona como su hermano, y se había sentido especialmente bien toda la mañana, satisfecha con su pequeña venganza de despedida hacia Suisei.

A menos que... no, no, no era posible.

- Estás preocupada por Horohoro, ¿verdad? - el joven sonreía comprensivo, viendo cómo todas las emociones se retrataban claramente en el rostro de la chica.

Oh-oh. Esas no eran mariposas en su estómago, no. Eran pájaros, y pájaros enormes. Maldición, ¡eran BUITRES! Porque no había manera de explicar la forma en la que todo se estremecía dentro de ella al contemplar la devastadora sonrisa de Lyserg. Ese chico era demasiado atractivo, caramba, debería estar prohibido que alguien pudiera tener ese efecto en la gente; era peligroso...

- Claro - logró contestar -, es mi hermano, y aunque no parezca, lo adoro.

- Pero sí parece. Es más, es evidente. Tienen una relación muy especial - de pronto el rostro juvenil mostró una expresión un tanto melancólica.

- ¿Tú no tienes hermanos? - preguntó ella de pronto, sin pensar. Él movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

- No. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era niño, mucho antes de que conociera a Yoh y a los demás.

- Ooops, no sabía. Lo siento.

- No hay problema. Aún me duele, pero son cosas que el tiempo y la lucha diaria te ayudan a aceptar y a superar - dijo el joven con firmeza.

- Eres un buen chico - dijo Pilika, con afecto, y Lyserg la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Bueno? No soy tan bueno como crees. Hice muchas cosas malas de las cuales me arrepiento, y le he hecho daño a muchas personas sin que me importara; al menos en ese momento no creí que me importara. He estado equivocado muchas veces - de pronto, se echó a reír -, además, no tengo tan buen carácter como aparento... tengo ideas muy fijas, puedo ser muy rígido y muy terco, y a veces se me vuelan los tapones literalmente y veo rojo. He aprendido a controlarme, pero no siempre soy efectivo...

- Es normal que a uno se le vuelen los tapones de vez en cuando. A mí me pasa con frecuencia, y no por eso me considero una mala persona; simplemente, es mi forma de ser y no trato de ocultarlo, ¿para qué tendría que hacerlo?

Los ojos verdes miraron a la ainu con respeto.

- Tienes razón, uno debería poder ser libre de expresar lo que siente. Lo que pasa es que a mí no me gusta sentir que pierdo el control sobre mí mismo... para mí es algo desagradable si siento que no puedo comportarme con propiedad.

- Pues debes tener una gran cantidad de frustración adentro, hijito - le soltó Pilika, en tono ligero; el inglés se sobresaltó un poco ante el comentario abierto y directo -; digo, no se puede vivir así, tragándose todo lo que uno siente. Mira a Anna... apenas ahora está aprendiendo a mostrar algo de lo que siente, y eso porque no puede evitarlo.

- Creo que estoy muy frustrado, sí - concedió el chico, pensativo -. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de la gente, Pilika?

- Yo no sé nada de cierto, pero sé observar y soy buena adivinando - le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Lyserg se echó a reír y los pájaros enormes volvieron a danzar en el estómago de la chica, a la par que un extraño calorcillo invadía su cuerpo.

- ¡Malditos pájaros de la...! - se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando vio la faz asombrada del inglés. Sintió que se sonrojaba, y eso no era algo que sucediese a menudo - Lo siento, a veces mi boca se dispara sin pedirle permiso a mi cerebro...

- No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero te veías muy graciosa - dijo el joven, sonriendo de nuevo -, ¿qué era eso de los pájaros?

- Unos buitres que... mejor no te cuento. Me tomarías por loca, y aunque a veces lo parezca no lo soy - suspiró -, creo que voy a enfermarme. Me duele el estómago.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo que te calme el dolor? - su preocupación era evidente, pero Pilika no cometió el error de creer que había más que eso en las profundidades de los claros ojos verdes.

- No, no, ya se me pasará. Gracias por preocuparte - le dijo dulcemente, sonriendo. De un salto se puso de pie, tratando de alejarse de la que ahora sabía que era la fuente de su perturbación -. Vamos a ver cómo le ha ido a mi pobre hermano. Ojalá no haya quedado tan pelado como me imagino...

************************

Lentamente y con mucha delicadeza, Fausto fue trabajando mechón por mechón del corto cabello negro para liberarlo del pegamento. Fue una tarea que duró casi tres cuartos de hora, gracias a que el ainu a cada rato hacía que se detuviese para hacerle las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, y además porque se retorcía de los nervios como un gusanito, entorpeciendo la labor.

Al fin, Fausto respiró aliviado, y guardó sus bártulos.

- Ve a lavarte la cabeza, anda.

- ¿Ya? ¿tan rápido? - el rostro del joven se iluminó de alegría.

- Pudo haber sido más rápido si no hubieras interrumpido tanto. Ve, ve a lavarte la cabeza.

- ¿Con jabón? ¿Con champú?

- Con lo que tú quieras, ¡pero ya!

El ainu salió de la salita como una exhalación, y todos los que habían estado afuera esperando volvieron a entrar, con excepción de Pilika, que siguió a su hermano.

- Bien, al menos logré salvarle el poco cabello que le quedaba... pero vaya que ha sido agotadora la tarea que me encomendó Anna. No sabía que Horo le tuviera fobia a los médicos.

- A lo mejor Pilika lo sabe... pero no dijo nada; al menos, no a nosotros - comentó Ryu, como siempre parado estratégicamente junto a Lyserg, que procuraba pasar de él y no ponerse nervioso con su cercanía y sus exageradas expresiones de afecto. 

Para ello, procuraba entablar conversación con la otra persona que tenía más cerca, que como siempre era nada menos que la muy rosada Tamao. La casualidad, o lo que fuera, siempre la ponía al lado del inglés; y como éste hablaba con ella, la chica lucía complacida y azorada a la vez.

Cuando Horo volvió a la salita, lucía bastante diferente. El corto cabello negro quedaba erizado sobre su cabeza y le daba un aspecto mucho más rudo, además de que las vendas y banditas que tenía por todas partes contribuían a darle la imagen de un peleador callejero.

Su hermana venía a su lado, contenta.

- ¿No es adorable? ¿Verdad que luce como todo un gamberro?

- Piliiiiiiikaaaaaa... - se quejó amargamente el ainu.

- No te quejes, zoquete; al menos te ha quedado algo de cabello. No te imagino andando por ahí rapado como Kojak, y a buen seguro a ti no te hubiera gustado tampoco. A ver, ¿ya le has dado las gracias al doctor Fausto?

- No - se sonrojó levemente -, muchas gracias, Fausto. Perdón por... estooo... haberme puesto un poquito... ejem... difícil.

- No fue nada - repuso amablemente el rubio -, pero tienes que tratar de superar tu fobia a los médicos, ¿qué pasaría si tu salud realmente se ve en peligro? Los nervios por tu miedo podrían empeorar tu estado...

- Lo sé, lo sé - dijo avergonzado el chico, rascándose la cabeza.

- Te recomiendo que evites hacer eso al menos por un par de días...

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué cosa?

- Rascarte la cabeza. Tienes el cuero cabelludo muy sensible todavía, y puedes hacerte sangre si usas las uñas. Mantén las manos lejos de tu cabeza, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Tamao recordó a tiempo las instrucciones de Anna e invitó tímidamente al doctor a quedarse para el almuerzo.

************************************

Anna salió de sus clases a media tarde y se reunió con Jun en el centro. La exuberante joven china la saludó con besos en ambas mejillas, y ella misma parecía la novia de lo emocionada que estaba; contrastando con la faz de la itako, inexpresiva como siempre.

- ¡Qué bueno que me llamaste, Anna! Me honra que hayas pensado en mí para ayudarte a escoger el vestido para la recepción, lo que me extraña es que no lo hayas hecho antes...

- La casa ha estado algo... agitada, y además he tenido mucho que hacer. Tengo que ponerme al día con todo lo que falta, y sólo me quedan cinco días para hacerlo.

- ¿Lo de la ceremonia ya está listo? - preguntó Jun, mientras caminaban hacia uno de los centros comerciales.

- La abuela de Yoh se ha encargado de eso, y creo que van a instalar un altar provisional para la ceremonia un día antes. Yo he dejado los arreglos para la recepción en manos de Manta y estoy seguro de que hará un buen trabajo; es un excelente organizador... además, como todo será en casa, no tenemos que preocuparnos por buscar un salón de banquetes ni nada parecido.

- Y... ¿la luna de miel?

- Hum... de eso se está encargando Yoh, me dijo que iba a ser una sorpresa. Yo sólo espero que la tal 'sorpresa' sea agradable, porque si no, voy a tener que estrangularlo...

La rubia hablaba con el mismo tono calmado e incluso aburrido de siempre, pero los perspicaces ojos de Jun captaron el modo en el que la chica se aferraba al bolso que llevaba, algo muy poco usual en ella. Sonrió. Anna podía ser una experta en ocultar sus estados de ánimo, pero los nervios prenupciales comenzaban a hacer de las suyas y un ojo entrenado era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta.

Recorrieron las tiendas durante un buen par de horas hasta que dieron con lo que Jun buscaba. Le costó bastante lograr que Anna accediera a probárselo, pero cuando la rubia salió del probador con cara de haber mordido un limón, llevando el vestido que la joven china había insistido en que se probara, se dio cuenta de que había valido la pena.

El flamante vestido era sexy pero sencillo y discreto: el corpiño era ceñido, sostenido por delgados tirantes, con escote en V en el frente y un atractivo escote en la espalda; la falda caía hasta sus pies con suavidad, con una abertura del lado izquierdo que ascendía casi hasta medio muslo y dejaba ver una torneada pierna. La suave seda roja abrazaba con delicadeza y gracia las curvas de la itako.

- ¡Espectacular! - Jun palmoteó de entusiasmo, aunque la propia Anna no parecía muy entusiasmada y no dejaba de mirarse al espejo buscando defectos en el vestido - Venga, Anna, ¿qué le buscas? ¡Es perfecto! No es exhibicionista, es elegante y sexy sin exagerar. ¿Qué más quieres?

- Es que... ¿no será demasiado? Digo, por el color, y esta abertura en la pierna que...

- Tú usabas vestidos cortos que enseñaban mucho más que eso - señaló la joven china, haciéndola enrojecer -; además, el color es perfecto. Tengo entendido que el blanco y el rojo son los colores de la buena suerte en este país, sobre todo en las bodas. Si fueras a ponerte otro kimono, tendría que ser rojo; así que, ¿qué tiene de malo que el vestido sea de ese color?

Anna suspiró; Jun tenía razón. La tradición exigía que para la ceremonia usara el kimono blanco, y que para la recepción se cambiara a un vestido o kimono de algún color brillante, preferiblemente rojo, y el vestido era perfecto. Además, ella no era fanática de los kimonos y no quería llevar más que el imprescindible; bastante trabajoso iba a ser ponerse el shiromoku, que de por sí era bastante pesado por la cantidad de capas que llevaba.

Y este vestido era muy ligero y cómodo en su elegante sencillez. Por algo había recurrido a Jun para que la acompañase: la joven tenía un excelente ojo para la moda y siempre daba con algo que le quedara bien. Era un vestido caro, pero valía la pena...

- Vale, tienes razón. Me lo llevo - volvió a entrar en el probador para quitárselo. Se tardó un poco mirándose al espejo antes de quitarse el vestido y ponerse su ropa habitual, así que cuando salió, Jun estaba ya en la caja pagando por algo que había comprado y que estaba ya empacado - ¿Qué has comprado?

- Cositas para tu luna de miel... es un obsequio - dijo, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que volviera a ponerse como un tomate. Había varias bolsas sobre el mostrador y Anna se preguntó qué le habría comprado esta vez... como no fuera un equipo de cuero negro para una sesión sadomaso, se daba por bien servida - ¡Oh! Por favor señorita, ¿podría empacarme esta piezas aparte? Son para mí... - dijo, con una sonrisa pícara.

Las "piezas" que Jun había comprado para sí misma hicieron que a la itako se le subieran otra vez los colores al rostro: tangas y brassieres diminutos en verde, blanco y negro, un body de encaje negro que no debía de cubrir nada, e incluso un tanga dorado que tenía una campanita del mismo color colgando en un lugar estratégico, y que Jun hizo sonar con picardía antes de que la dependienta de la tienda lo metiera en una bolsa.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad? Y también original... así uno no se pierde, con una campanita como los gatitos mimados... - hizo un gesto mimoso que casi atraganta a la rubia.

_No preguntes nada, Anna_, se dijo la itako, colorada a más no poder. De pronto sintió ganas de reír al recordar lo que Yoh había dicho respecto a que Jun modelaba frente a Li Pai Long, y por un momento se imaginó lo que harían con el tanga de la campanita. Resultado: casi se ahoga.

- ¡Eh! ¡Tranquila, mujer! Venga, que todavía hay que comprar los zapatos - la incansable Jun tiró de su brazo, y cargadas con bolsas siguieron su recorrido por el centro comercial.

- ¿Puedo ver lo que compraste para mí? - preguntó Anna cuando, luego de comprar los zapatos a juego y un conjunto para el viaje, se sentaron en un restaurante a tomar café y comer pastelitos.

- N-O, no. Lo verás en tu despedida de soltera - dijo la joven china guiñando el ojo otra vez.

- En mi desp... ¿mi QUÉ? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué estás tramando, Jun Tao?

- Venga, Anna... una pequeña reunioncita de chicas para darte tus regalos, nada más. Fíjate, llamé a Pilika y me dijo que estaría encantada, y que iba a decirle a Tamao para que nos reunamos sólo las cuatro en la casa...

- ¿¿¡¡Están conspirando a mis espaldas!!??

- ¿Conspirando? ¡¡No!! - la expresión en el rostro de Jun era demasiado inocente como para que Anna se tranquilizara - Además, los chicos también están planeando hacerle algo similar a Yoh... creo que nos repartiríamos la casa para hacer las dos fiestecillas...

- ¿¿¡¡Que Yoh también está metido en esto!!?? - la rubia parecía a punto de reventar de la indignación.

- ¡No, chica! Los muchachos van a decírselo hoy. Anda, Anna, no seas aguafiestas...

- Es una tradición occidental que NO me gusta. Además, sé que tramas algo y me late que voy a lamentarlo...

- Venga, por una vez en la vida que te casas y te hacen una pequeña fiestecita tus amigas... andaaaa... - Jun la miró con su mejor carita suplicante, con ojitos húmedos incluidos, y la itako cedió, a regañadientes.

- Está bien, pero si me haces una trastada te juro que voy a hacerte tragar el tanga ese que te has comprado con todo y campanita, ¿entiendes?

- ¡¡Gracias Anna!! Sabía que ibas a entrar en razón - la gran sonrisa de la joven hizo que una gran gota de sudor apareciera en la sien de la rubia -. Vamos. La siguiente parada es en casa de los abuelos de Yoh, ¿cierto? Venga, tomaremos un taxi.

- Sabes cómo son las costumbres de aquí, ¿eh, Jun? Te lo digo para que no vayas a decir alguna barbaridad frente a la señora Kino en especial, porque si lo haces la voy a tener fastidiándome cada dos segundos con la frase "esas 'amigas' que tienes"...

- Tranquila. Seré un modelo de silencio y discreción femenina.

En diez minutos estaban ya en la casa de los abuelos, que como siempre estaban reunidos en la sala; aunque esta vez estaba con ellos la madre de Yoh, una hermosa mujer de rostro triste y largo cabello oscuro que vestía también a la usanza tradicional.

Anna avanzó y saludó respetuosamente, presentando a continuación a Jun, que hizo una solemne reverencia y se mantuvo calladita y seria como correspondía a pesar de que la señora Kino le dirigía una mirada que más bien parecía un escaneo de su persona, el señor Yohmei le guiñaba un ojo y la señora Keiko la miraba con curiosidad.

Pronto las mujeres se levantaron, dejando a Yohmei solo en la sala. En la habitación consagrada de la casa, donde había un pequeño altar, un enorme baúl, tallado y dorado se encontraba en un rincón. La señora Keiko lo abrió con movimientos suaves y graciosos, sacando de él un voluminoso bulto envuelto en papel de seda que puso en manos de la señora Kino; ésta lo colocó sobre el baúl una vez que estuvo cerrado de nuevo y lo desenvolvió, revelando pieza tras pieza de pesada seda blanca ricamente bordada.

Jun lazó una exclamación maravillada al observar las exquisitas piezas del shiromoku salir una a una del papel de seda que las envolvía. Era una verdadera belleza de kimono, blanco como la nieve, y el hermoso trabajo de bordado, también blanco, le daba una textura única a la seda.

- ¡Qué belleza! - no pudo evitar exclamar al fin, y la señora Keiko la miró con una débil sonrisa.

- Me alegra que le guste, señorita Tao. La seda fue traída de su país, el kimono fue confeccionado aquí y yo misma lo bordé. Eran otros tiempos y yo era una joven muy tradicional.

Anna no dijo nada. Se limitó a recorrer con sus dedos la delicada superficie del kimono y a mirar a su futura suegra, midiendo las similitudes en estatura y peso que había entre las dos. Ella era apenas un par de centímetros más alta que la señora Keiko, pero tenía la misma constitución delgada, así que el kimono debía quedarle sin problemas.

- Si es una tradición familiar, ¿cómo es que no usó el traje de la señora Kino? - preguntó Jun a Keiko. La señora Kino frunció el ceño, evidentemente considerando la curiosa pregunta como una impertinencia por parte de la joven china.

- Su shiromoku, lamentablemente, se perdió en un incendio en la que era su originalmente su casa - explicó Keiko mientras sacaba una gran caja blanca de un armario empotrado en la pared y procedía a envolver de nuevo el kimono en el papel de seda, metiéndolo en la caja. Luego le lanzó una mirada oblicua a la anciana -, por eso yo tuve que reinaugurar la costumbre con el mío propio. Tengo entendido que aquél había pertenecido a su abuela y que era mucho más grueso y con muchos más bordados que éste.

- Así es. Era muy bello - confirmó la mujer mayor, fijando su mirada en Anna -. Y tú, muchacha, ¿no vas a decir nada?

- Es muy hermoso, y me siento muy honrada de que me permitan usarlo el día de mi boda - dijo la itako, inclinándose ligeramente en una pequeña reverencia.

- Estás muy modosita y nada agresiva hoy... ¿qué te ha dado mi nieto para que estés tan mansita? ¿O acaso es algo que no debo preguntar?

Listo. La rubia, que hasta ese momento había conservado una impecable compostura con su pose fría y tranquila de siempre, se puso como un tomate. Keiko pareció algo incómoda y se sonrojó un poco, mientras que Jun tuvo que taparse la boca para no echarse a reír a carcajadas.

- Son los nervios prenupciales, señora Kino - comentó, haciendo un esfuerzo por tragarse la risa.

- Hum... lo que a Anna le falta de atrevida hoy, lo tienes tú en cantidades industriales todos los días, ¿eh? Así que tú eres la famosa heredera de los Tao...

- ¿Famosa? ¿Yo? Hombre, esto sí que tiene gracia - ya liberada, Jun se rió sin cortapisas.

- Eres muy bonita. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Veinticinco, veintiséis? ¿Porqué no te has casado aún?

- Será por lo impertinente; nadie me aguanta - dijo Jun con buen humor, aunque se había puesto seria de pronto. Anna comprendió que estaba manejando la situación lo mejor que podía, considerando que esa pregunta era muy delicada en cuanto a ella se refería. No era su culpa no poder casarse con la persona a la que amaba...

- Ya veo - dijo la anciana, captando el repentino brillo sospechoso en los ojos de la joven china, muy parecido al de las lágrimas contenidas. Para sorpresa de Anna, hizo gala de discreción y si tenía algún comentario más al respecto, se lo calló -. Bueno, Anna, ya he hablado con el sacerdote que va a oficiar la ceremonia, y con la gente que va a montar el templo provisional en la casa. Todo está listo; sólo faltaba que vinieras a buscar el shiromoku.

- Se lo agradezco, señora Kino.

- Bien, nos vemos el día de la boda. Puedes irte ya. Ah, y encantada de conocerte, joven Tao.

Jun hizo otra reverencia, y sin esperar a que le indicaran nada, tomó la gran caja blanca que contenía el kimono y le pasó las bolsas con la compra a Anna.

- Hasta luego, Anna. Señorita Tao - se despidió formalmente Keiko.

Ambas jóvenes salieron de la casa, y estaban ya en el jardín cuando escucharon una voz agitada que las llamaba. Al volverse, encontraron a una muy agitada Keiko, algo despeinada y jadeante por la carrera con el incómodo kimono azul que llevaba.

- ¡Anna! - la señora se acercó, su rostro iluminado por una sonrisa - Espero que no te hayas ofendido por el comentario... señorita Tao, por favor disculpe a Kino. Ella es un poco... especial.

- No hay cuidado - dijo Jun, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Yo ya estoy acostumbrada. Me incomoda, pero ya no me lo tomo a pecho - repuso Anna a su vez, tranquilamente. Se preguntó qué querría la madre de Yoh. La conocía poco, y lo que había visto de ella sólo le permitía especular: era una mujer muy tranquila, muy dulce y triste, que quería mucho a su hijo y que aún lamentaba la pérdida del gemelo de éste. No debía haber sido fácil para esta mujer perder a uno de sus hijos, y menos de una manera tan lamentable.

Sin embargo, algo de carácter debía de tener, puesto que había convencido a Kino de no forzar el cumplimiento del compromiso entre los jóvenes y dejar que ambos decidieran por su cuenta si se unían o no. Eso hablaba bien de su percepción y de su manera de pensar, además de su poder de persuasión, porque la anciana no era precisamente una perita en dulce y cuando se empeñaba en algo no había manera de sacarla de su idea fija.

- Sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar, Anna, pero quiero aprovechar que has venido - hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de su futura nuera, que la miró sorprendida -, para decirte que estoy muy feliz de que hayan tomado la decisión de casarse. Ya sabrás que fui yo la de la idea de no forzar una boda... quería asegurarme de que los dos estuvieran preparados y seguros de lo que sentían antes de dar ese paso.

- Ha sido lo mejor para los dos, sin duda - concedió la itako, gravemente.

- Kino tuvo muy buen ojo al escogerte para ser la prometida de Yoh: eres fuerte, capaz, decidida y hermosa.... pero yo, como madre, quería estar segura de que no estarías con él por deber o por costumbre; quería estar segura de que ambos se amaran. Quiero mucho a mi hijo, y tú sabes que su vida no ha sido fácil... por eso he querido que sea feliz, y ahora estoy segura de que lo será, porque tú lo quieres y él a ti - la dama sonreía, pero tuvo que soltar una de las manos de la joven para restañar una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Jun, conmovida, lagrimeaba con ganas ante la escena y casi suelta la gran caja con el shiromoku para limpiarse la cara. La propia Anna no podía evitar que su rostro mostrara emoción.

- ¿Cuidarás bien de mi Yoh, como siempre lo has hecho, Anna?

- Siempre, señora Keiko. Siempre.

- Entonces ve. Nos veremos el día de la boda - depositó un beso maternal en la mejilla de la rubia e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Jun antes de volver por el camino hacia la casa con los pasitos cortos y apresurados que el kimono le permitía.

- ¡Que señora tan dulce! Tienes suerte con esa suegra - comentó Jun mientras abordaban otro taxi para que las llevara a la casa Asakura.

- Bueno... al menos equilibra las cosas con la señora Kino... - masculló la rubia, resignada.

****************************

Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en la casa Asakura con la partida de Suisei; bueno, lo que podía pasar por normalidad en esa casa. Al mismo tiempo que Anna llegaba, acompañada por Jun, Len hacía su aparición para chequear el estado de Horohoro.

- Veo que les fue bien - comentó el joven, sus ojos amarillentos divertidos al ver la cantidad de bolsas que las chicas traían, así como la gran caja blanca que llevaba Jun.

- Pues sí - su hermana sonrió.

En la sala estaban Horo, Tamao, Lyserg y Ryu. Tamao tenía los ojos fijos en la novela rosa que estaban transmitiendo en la tele; Ryu tenía un espejo enfrente y ensayaba un peinado nuevo; Lyserg estaba en un rincón leyendo un grueso tomo, y el ainu estaba echado en el piso, ahora con su nuevo aspecto a lo gamberro, masticando un enorme sándwich como si se tratara de un bocadillo. Len no pudo evitar sonreír al verle. 

Jun captó la mirada de su hermano, asombrada por la forma en la que su relación con el ainu era capaz de hacer que el estoico Len dejara que sus emociones afloraran a la superficie. Al mirar a Horo, los ojos dorados del joven chino brillaban con una mezcla indefinible de afecto, ternura y exasperación. Ahora era evidente su cariño por el ainu, quisiera o no.

Anna enfiló hacia su habitación, cargando la caja con el shiromoku y las bolsas que contenían sus nuevos vestidos y los zapatos a juego. Luego de dejar la carga, hizo un rápido recorrido de la casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba normal. Pero claro, no todo estaba 'normal', porque encontró a Pilika sentada en el piso de la terraza abrazando sus rodillas con aire pensativo y algo atribulado.

- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita? - preguntó sin pensar, sentándose junto a la jovencita, que se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz.

Era muy raro que la pequeña ainu buscase la soledad voluntariamente; siempre andaba por ahí correteando, o conversando con alguien, o haciendo algo, pero siempre acompañada. Esta actitud retraída y pensativa era algo que definitivamente no iba con su regular forma de ser.

- Estooo... yo... - ¿Pilika falta de palabras? Algo andaba mal, definitivamente. 

Anna no era precisamente una gran conversadora, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad de distraerla y hacer que confiase en ella lo que fuera que la estaba perturbando.

- Ya supe que tú y Jun han estado conspirando a mis espaldas para hacerme una despedida de soltera - comentó secamente, pero dejando que algo de diversión se colara en su tono. Pilika pareció aliviada de que la itako no le hiciera preguntas y de inmediato saltó al modo parloteo initerrumpido que era casi un estado automático en ella:

- Mujer, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar pasar la ocasión por debajo de la mesa, ¿no crees? Una no se casa todos los días, ¿eh? Será algo sencillo, al fin y al cabo hay pocas mujeres en esta casa, sacando a la que se fue esta mañana que de mujer tenía poco y de reptil mucho... sé que fuiste con Jun a buscar ropa para la boda, ¿me la mostrarás?

- Después de la cena vienes a mi habitación y te la muestro, ¿vale?

- Ok - de pronto, la ainu se quedó callada de nuevo y su carita volvió a adquirir esa expresión pensativa que no le iba, y la rubia ya no ocultó su preocupación.

- ¿Qué te está pasando, Pilika? ¿Ha ocurrido algo hoy en esta casa de lo que deba estar enterada?

- Hombre, como pasar, no ha pasado nada - la peliazul se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de duda, pero luego sus límpidos ojos se fijaron en Anna, inquietos pero decididos -. Anna... hay cosas que quisiera preguntar pero no me atrevo a hacerlo a nadie que no seas tú... ¿puedo?

- Claro - la itako estaba intrigada.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Yoh? ¿Cómo sabe una de cierto que está enamorada?

Anna Kyôyama se quedó de una pieza, mirando a la ainu con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Pilika?

**Próximo capítulo: Vamos a platicar **

**N.A.:** *Síííí, la frase marca registrada de mi personaje favorito de todos los tiempos, mi querido Zeros ^^. No me pude resistir, porque Pilika estaba tan pícara que encajó perfectamente xD. Perdón por la tardanza pero ayer no pude entrar a ff.net... este cap ha salido algo soso, como todo cap de transición; pero ya pasarán más cosas, chicos, porque tenemos ya la boda encima xDD. Esta semana, por alguna razón que desconozco, no recibí las revs en mi mail; así que pido disculpas a aquellos que dejaron y que no aparecen en lista, tuve que revisarlas por aki y estos fueron los que salieron...

Gracias a mis queridos reviewers: _ Aya K _(gracias ^^... bueno, no tengo aspiraciones de ser una gran escritora, pero me gustaría ver publicado alguno de mis relatos originales algún día), _ Amber_ (hermanitas, uso Verdana que es la misma que usa ff.net, pero igual me vuela todo lo que hago centrado; fijo, todo me sale a la izquierda. Y lo de los 7 caps que quedan es un cálculo... igual me da por seguirle xD), _Layla Kyoyama_, _Haruko Haruhara_, _Sol Himura_ (jajaja, a esperar, Sol), _Nannerl_, _Lourdes Ariki_ (ésa era la idea xD), _Sujey_, _Maru Kazegami_, _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (entre este fic y los dos que ando escribiendo de YGO tengo trabajo pa rato), _Jk_ (te confundiste, esa respuesta era para Silver. Respecto a lo otro, si te la digo te vas a desmayar xD. Lo buscaré para leerlo en cuanto pueda), _Asuka de Black_, _ Jessica_ y _Anna Kyouyama_, _Naoki_, _Hidrazaina_ (¿verdad que es difícil imaginárselo pelado? Pobre... tranquila que vamos arreando), _M.G._ (conque te gusta Sumire, ¿eh? xD), _Lain-chan_ (como vaya viniendo vamos viendo xD), _Serenity-chan_, _Suisei_ (jajaja, sí, ahora muchos la van a extrañar... el miércoles seguro le sigo con otro cap de _Dorado y cálido_, nos vemos allá xD), _An_na Asakura_ (pues sí, pobrecito; pero piensa que pudo haber sido mucho peor...). 


	31. Vamos a platicar

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXI**

**Vamos a platicar**

********************************

_Nota para alérgicos: shounen ai en la segunda parte (delimitada por líneas de asteriscos)... ¿o será yaoi? En todo caso, si no les gusta, evítenlo y ya. Ah, y como bien dice el título, este es un capítulo de conversaciones y chismes xDD._

- ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de Yoh? ¿Cómo sabe una de cierto que está enamorada?

Anna Kyôyama se quedó de una pieza, mirando a la ainu con sus ojos oscuros muy abiertos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Pilika? En su carita podía verse que hablaba totalmente en serio y eso la alarmaba.

- ¿A propósito de qué viene esa pregunta? - la jovencita no respondió; se limitó a mirar a la itako, esperando - Oh, por todos los... bueno, eso es algo muy personal y diferente para cada quien. Si lo que buscas es comparar, es muy probable que lo que yo pueda decirte no te sirva...

- Pero tiene que haber síntomas, ¿no? Digo, no creo en esas pendejadas de que se oigan campanitas ni violines, ni que se vean pétalos y nubes rosadas; seré inocente, pero no estúpida... - la rubia no pudo ocultar una sonrisa al escuchar la afirmación implícita de que el amor era una enfermedad con sintomatología y todo - ¿Te ha gustado alguna otra persona aparte de Yoh, Anna?

- Pues... no. Nunca me gustó nadie hasta que lo conocí; yo no hice mucho efecto en él, aparte de la bofetada que le di, pero él en mí hizo mucho. No lo olvidé jamás, decidí entrenar aún más duro para merecerlo, y cuando vine a vivir con él para entrenarlo supe que era el único para mí. Así que mi experiencia no te sirve - dijo Anna tranquilamente, con una expresión plácida en su rostro que Pilika nunca había visto antes.

- Sí sirve... para ponerme verde de la envidia - la peliazul sonrió, divertida -. Pero en fin, aunque tu experiencia sea exclusiva, debes haber sentido 'algo' concreto que te hiciera comprender que estabas enamorada, ¿no?

- Venga, Pilika, al grano. Me figuro que el "querido Lyserg" es el responsable directo de que estés haciéndome estas preguntas; porque Len te gustaba pero ya no, Yoh y Manta nunca te han atraído que yo sepa, Horohoro es tu hermano, y Ryu... mejor no hablemos de Ryu. Eso agota a los hombres de la casa, así que sólo queda Lyserg. ¿Quieres decirme de una vez por todas qué ha pasado?

- Yo... bueno, sí, se trata de Lyserg, pero no ha pasado nada; es sólo que hoy hablamos y... no sé, nunca me había sentido así. De por sí me he sentido rara en su presencia desde que llegó, pero anoche cuando me abrazó para que no fuera tras Suisei, y hoy... mujer, ha sido fatal: me sentía nerviosa, me faltaba el aliento, no sabía qué decir, y me parecía como si estar con él fuera lo más delicioso y lo más terrible del mundo a la vez... - la chica hablaba atropelladamente, como si le costara mucho hilvanar las ideas y quisiera escupirlas todas de una vez.

- Pues vaya... - Anna arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Tú sentiste eso por Yoh?

- Pues... sí. Especialmente cuando no estaba segura de si me quería o no.

- ¿Eso significa que me estoy enamorando del Niño Bonito? - Pilika parecía francamente aterrada ante la idea.

- Es probable. ¿Porqué te asusta tanto la idea?

- Venga, que no soy idiota; estamos hablando de algo mucho más serio que "gustar" aquí, y ya con eso es suficiente para darme escalofríos - cruzó los brazos en una postura claramente defensiva -. No me hago ilusiones al respecto, en primer lugar porque no lo conozco bien y en segundo porque no tendré tiempo de conocerlo bien o hacer que me conozca; él y yo estamos aquí sólo temporalmente. Cuando Yoh y tú se casen, Horo y yo regresaremos a Hokkaido y él a Inglaterra...

- No creo que la distancia vaya a ser problema si surge un interés entre ustedes...

- No me friegues, Anna, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre anda hablando con Tamao y de que ella lo mira con ojos de cordero degollado, toda rosadita? Bien he notado que no soy su tipo; pero por si eso no bastara, tengo la prueba en sus atenciones hacia ella. Faltaría que la atrevida y bocona de Pilika se metiera en el medio de lo que puede ser un naciente romance como el de las novelitas... ¿o no has notado lo bien que se ven juntos? Hasta armonizan los colores, es casi repugnante - frunció la nariz, como si oliera mal.

Detrás de la actitud lógica y realista de la joven ainu, Anna percibió la sombra de la tristeza y el desamparo acechando en el fondo de aquellos ojos cristalinos. Se sorprendió ante el deseo casi maternal que sentía de hacer desaparecer cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener.

- Quizás estás siendo muy negativa en esto... - era inútil. Pilika había diseccionado la situación y lo había pensado muy bien, eso era más que evidente.

- Sólo realista. Ah, y no temas: no voy a echarme encima del pobre chico para llamar su atención, pero tampoco voy a hacer un drama de todo el asunto; no va conmigo. Va a ser difícil para mí, pero en unos días más dejaré de verle y estoy segura de que algún día se me pasará.

- Entonces, ¿no vas a hacer nada?

- ¿Es que tengo alguna otra opción? Pues no, y no pienso fastidiar a nadie gratuitamente - dijo, decidida -. Lo que no quiero es que sigan fastidiándome esos malditos pájaros...

- ¿Cuáles pájaros? - preguntó Anna, completamente perdida.

- Los que me revolotearon hoy en el estómago cuando estaba hablando con él. Te juro que el tipo es nocivo, debería estar prohibido por ley, ¿cómo es que dejan a alguien así circular por la calle? ¡Es un arma!

La itako, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, tuvo que reírse ante el expresivo vocabulario de la chica y su ingenio fácil y vivaz; pero por muy 'normal' que se mostrara Pilika, ya no podía engañarla. Sentía, y mucho, todo lo que acababa de decir.

- Pues sí, es demasiado atractivo; Ryu tiene años prendado de él...

- Nah, no creo que Ryu guste de él de _esa_ manera... - dijo la peliazul, pensativa.

- Pues serías casi la única que no lo creyera - terció Anna, sorprendida al escuchar la franca opinión.

- Creo que a Ryu le gusta otra persona...

- ¿Quién?

La ainu descartó el tema con un gracioso gesto de su manita, y suspiró.

- No estoy segura y aunque no lo creas no me gusta crear chismes. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás. Ya es bastante sospechoso que me haya quedado sola aquí tanto rato, cuando todo el mundo sabe que me gusta andar en grupo...

- Pues sí.

Anna la siguió hasta la salita, en donde la vio integrarse sin problemas a la conversación que en esos momentos sostenían Jun, Len y Horo... sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de Lyserg sin despertar sospechas.

***************************************

Los hermanos Tao se quedaron a cenar y de nuevo la mesa de los Asakura era una familia, sin divisiones ni elementos perturbadores, llena de discusiones, risas y protestas fraternales.

Después de la cena el grupo pasó de nuevo a la salita y se dividió: Jun se quedó charlando con Lyserg, Tamao y Ryu, mientras que Anna, Yoh y Manta discutían algunos asuntos relativos a la boda; Pilika, por su parte, hablaba con el señor Takehito en voz baja. Anna frunció el ceño al verla: aunque no era raro que charlaran, ya que Takehito era un amigo de su familia y se conocían bien, se notaba que una vez más la ainu se separaba de cualquier grupo en el que estuviera el inglés.

Len y Horo, sin dar pretexto alguno, subieron a la terraza y se sentaron en el banco adosado al balcón. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de la mutua compañía y de la calidez creada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos en la frescura de la noche.

De pronto el brazo de Len buscó su camino y se enroscó alrededor del amplio torso del ainu, abrazándolo en un gesto cariñoso que hizo que el rostro de Horo se coloreara en la penumbra; sin embargo, y sin vacilar, aunque con algo de torpeza, el joven del norte también rodeó a su compañero con un brazo. 

Cualquiera que hubiera podido verlos tenía garantizada una sonrisa cuando menos, porque como el joven chino era mucho más bajo que el ainu su cabeza quedó apoyada en el pecho de éste y Horo pudo sentir cómo el mechón rebelde en la cabeza de Len le hacía cosquillas en la oreja izquierda.

Len se sentía invadido de una extraña paz, consciente sólo del ritmo acompasado en la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Horohoro. Era un momento delicioso y le importaba un soberano pepino que alguien pudiera pensar que era cursi estar así abrazados y sentirse de esa forma.

- Len...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando...? - de pronto el corazón del ainu comenzó a acelerarse, y Len se tensó ante su tono, anticipando que lo que iba a decir no iba a gustarle - Quiero decir, tú sabes que después de la boda... después de la boda Pilika y yo tendremos que regresar a casa, y... y ya no te vería, y...

- ¿Te afectaría que dejáramos de vernos? - el tono del shaman era tan seco como siempre, pero Horo podía sentir la tremenda tensión en el cuerpo delgado y musculoso pegado al suyo, porque Len no se había movido ni un milímetro.

- ¡Claro que me afectaría! Pero sabes que tengo deberes que cumplir para con mi tribu y no puedo estar alejado mucho tiempo...

- No nos veríamos tan seguido como ahora, pero no hay necesidad de que dejemos de vernos a menos que tú lo quieras así - sus palabras eran formales, pero ahora sonaba levemente ahogado, como si le costara articular las palabras.

- ¡No quiero eso! - protestó - Sé que eres desconfiado con todo el mundo y tienes tus motivos lógicos para eso, pero al menos podrías confiar en mí cuando te digo lo que siento... y la sola idea de no verte más me hace daño, ¿entiendes?

La mano libre de Len, la que no lo rodeaba, se elevó y tocó el rostro de Horohoro en un gesto suave y vacilante. El ainu inclinó la cabeza buscando el contacto y los largos dedos del shaman, que temblaban levemente, trazaron los contornos de su cara con una delicadeza de la que nadie lo hubiera creído capaz.

Tal vez Len nunca le diría que lo amaba, pero sus gestos hablaban por él, y en ese momento Horo no tenía ninguna duda de que así era. No hacía falta que lo dijera, y a pesar de que una especie de vértigo lo invadía, no tuvo miedo cuando el joven deslizó sus dedos hacia su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con infinita suavidad. 

Tampoco lo tuvo cuando el beso se profundizó un poco más y sintió cómo Len deshacía los botones de su camisa, escalofríos recorriendo su pecho cuando el aire frío tocó su piel... era una sensación deliciosa, extraña y sensual. Y fue aún más extraño cuando dejaron de besarse y pudo sentir el aliento cálido del joven chino sobre su pecho desnudo; una oleada de calor asaltó sus sentidos, haciendo que dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo casi doloroso mientras un débil gemido brotaba de sus labios.

El calor de todo su cuerpo parecía concentrarse en algún punto entre sus piernas, haciéndolo sentir algo mareado y alarmado; de pronto estaba tan duro que dolía, pero no quería que el momento acabara jamás. Sus propias manos empezaron a tocar al joven chino con algo de torpeza, pero acertando, a juzgar por los sonidos que emitía.

Las manos de Len se movían lentamente, explorando, y cada punto que tocaba comenzaba a arder, o latir, o cualquier cosa que indicara que todo iba a terminar muy pronto si no cambiaba de dirección. Su corazón ardía, y de pronto fue consciente de que la intensidad de sus sentimientos añadía más leña al fuego de la ansiedad física que amenazaba con consumirlos.

El shaman de China estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía como para pensar siquiera. Volvió a besar a Horo en la boca, esa boca tan caliente y húmeda que sabía a natillas - el postre de la cena -, sin poder detenerse aunque podía escuchar sus propios jadeos dentro del apasionado beso. Esto era... era...

Se echó hacia atrás con violencia, arrancando sus labios de los del ainu, haciendo que éste jadeara levemente, la mirada perdida. Pasó un buen rato antes de que el ritmo de sus respiraciones se normalizara un poco, aunque seguían abrazados; Len pensó que, si bien estaba claro que Horohoro tenía mucha menos experiencia que él en cuanto a relaciones se refería, aprendía con una rapidez pasmosa.

Algún día le preguntaría qué tipo de experiencia había vivido, pero por ahora no estaba en posición de hacerlo y no tenía ganas de avergonzar aún más al joven. Ya habría tiempo y espacio para saberlo todo el uno del otro y conocerse mejor.

- ¿Qué... qué sucede? - preguntó Horo, confundido, en un tono que más parecía protesta que pregunta. Len tuvo que sonreír por el despiste evidente del chico.

- Que esta vez no estamos en un lugar público, pero sí en una casa ajena. No es el momento ni el lugar para estas... actividades. ¿Te figuras lo que pasaría si Anna llega y nos encuentra así? ¿O si en vez de Anna aparece tu hermana?

- Tienes razón, como de costumbre - el ainu se estremeció y permitió que el abrazo se aflojara hasta que sólo estaban apoyados el uno contra el otro. Len podía sentir, más que ver, el violento rubor que se extendía por la cara del joven y que era un eco amplificado del enrojecimiento que afectaba su propio rostro.

Era consciente de que esta vez apenas había bastado un beso para que las cosas se pusieran tan calientes entre ellos que casi daba miedo. No tenía idea de lo que podía pasar cuando estuvieran a solas, sin testigos y en un lugar en el que no pudieran ser interrumpidos; pero era evidente que su relación estaba tomando por sí sola un giro determinante.

- Hemos tenido suerte de que nadie haya subido aquí... - dijo en voz alta, sobresaltando a Horo.

- Bueno, es mi lugar favorito de la casa; aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar... y a lo mejor a los demás les ocurre lo mismo - barbotó el ainu, recordando que tenía la camisa abierta y soltando a Len para poder abrochársela. Él sonrió al notar que el chico estaba algo mustio y avergonzado.

- Ya habrá otros momentos más adecuados y en mejores lugares - señaló, alzando la mano para revolver el corto cabello negro, repitiendo el gesto afectuoso que le había hecho en la mañana. Horo se sonrojó aún más y Len se echó a reír.

- ¡No hagas eso!

- ¿Porqué no? Me gustaba tu cabello antes y me gusta ahora - de pronto se puso serio -. Oye, como sé que a veces tu mente trabaja horas extras en lo que no debe, déjame ponerte en claro una cosa: no me avergüenzo de ti, y no me importa que todo el mundo sepa que estamos juntos; me he detenido porque... hombre, me gusta ser discreto, y estas cosas son privadas.

- Lo entiendo - musitó el ainu.

Luego de un ratito de confortable silencio en el que ambos tuvieron tiempo de aclararse las ideas, el ainu habló, tratando de que no se notara demasiado su incertidumbre:

- Entonces... ¿crees que podremos superarlo? Digo, esto de la separación...

- Si en verdad queremos, no veo porqué no habríamos de superarlo. Yo puedo ir a visitarte con toda la frecuencia que me lo permita el manejo de las empresas, y tú podrías venir de vez en cuando a visitar a los amigos... no es un problema tan grande, creo yo.

- Tenía miedo de no verte más y de que acabáramos siendo como extraños el uno para el otro - confesó de pronto Horo.

- A mí también me da miedo la idea, pero ya ves que no tiene porqué ser así. Me alegro que hayamos hablado de esto y aclarado el punto, Horohoro; vaya, yo tenía la duda pero fuiste tú quien la sacó a colación. Era importante que lo discutiéramos - alzó de nuevo una mano y acarició el rostro caliente del joven, apartando luego la mano de inmediato -. Otra cosa que me preocupa es cómo puede reaccionar el resto de tu familia si les dices lo que está pasando.

- Bueeeeenoooo... - se estremeció - no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar mi padre, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo. Él no es mala gente, sabes, es muy comprensivo; ojalá que esto no sea demasiado para él y logre entenderlo.

- Venga, regresemos a la sala antes de que Pilika organice una partida de búsqueda y rescate y nos encuentre en una posición... comprometedora.

- Pues si lo que quiere son pruebas comprometedoras, con mi cara le va a bastar - masculló el ainu, sintiendo que el rostro le iba a estallar por el rubor.

**********************************

Cuando regresaron a la salita, la pareja tuvo que aguantar las graciosas indirectas de Jun, que hacían reír a todo el personal; pero la chica lo hacía con tan buen humor y su cariño por ambos era tan evidente, que no era posible enfadarse con ella.

Los hermanos Tao se despidieron ya entrada la noche, y todo el mundo se fue a acostar. Yoh, a quien casi se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a charlar con Anna antes de dormir, se duchó y se deslizó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la joven. Era realmente el único momento del día en el que podían estar solos, dado que la casa estaba llena de gente y siempre había alguien rondando en las cercanías.

La itako lo esperaba acostada en su futón, envuelta en una recatada yukata además de la manta. El shaman de cabellos castaños, que llevaba el mismo atuendo, se echó a su lado sin meterse bajo la manta y se rió por lo bajo al verla tan empacadita. Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto mirando al techo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que pareces un paquetito toda envuelta, ¿no te da calor, Annita?

- No. Más de uno me ha acusado de ser una arpía de sangre fría, así que no sé lo que es el calor - contestó, frunciendo el ceño. Esta vez Yoh se echó a reír con ganas, sin disimular, y ella no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón para que reaccionara.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Era una broma, chica!

- Ah, ¿lo era? Perdona, es que tampoco tengo sentido del humor...

El shaman, sonriendo, se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, apoyándose en un codo y metiendo su mano libre bajo la manta para sentir el cuerpo de Anna. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero lo dejó hacer.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

- Pues ir a clases y luego de compras con Jun - un leve tinte rojizo coloreó sus mejillas al recordar las compras de la joven china -, además de pasar por casa de tus abuelos buscando el kimono de bodas.

- Jo, no me digas que Jun pasó el reto de mi abuela... la pobre... - el rostro del shaman expresó algo de preocupación.

- Se defendió bastante bien. Claro que enseguida tu abuela le vino con comentarios acerca de su edad y porqué no se había casado, y casi arruina el día. Pero logramos escapar ilesas y tu madre fue muy amable con las dos, así que todo se equilibró, más o menos.

- ¿Hablaron con mi madre? ¿Y qué te pareció? - preguntó interesado.

- Es muy dulce y muy amable. Jun quedó fascinada con ella.

- ¿Y tú?

- También - contestó la rubia, sonriendo un poco -. Es muy hermosa, pero siempre parece estar triste; me figuro que lo de Hao ha debido de ser terrible para ella. Y ella y tu padre son muy distintos, de eso sí que he podido darme cuenta... él casi nunca está en casa y es un poco loco, ¿verdad?

- Querrás decir _muy_ loco - soltó su risita marca registrada -; tanto mis padres como mis abuelos son gente que no sé cómo ha vivido junta sin matarse. Sin embargo, sé que se llevan bastante bien, aunque como me crié con mi abuelo no viví muchos años con ellos. También fue un matrimonio arreglado - comentó, espiando la reacción de Anna.

- Antes era mucho más común ver ese tipo de matrimonios que ahora - dejó caer ella, distraída.

- Pero lo de ellos fue especialmente raro, creo que se conocieron tres días antes de la boda. Mis abuelos se conocían desde niños, pero mis padres no. Recuerdo haber oído a mi abuela decir que fue muy difícil encontrar a alguien 'adecuado' que además estuviera dispuesto a adoptar el apellido familiar, ya que mi madre era la única descendiente directa...

- Uf. Eso tiene que haber sido difícil para los dos - a la itako se le hacía más difícil concentrarse en la conversación ahora que la mano traviesa de Yoh había encontrado su camino por debajo de la yukata.

- ¿Y tus padres, Anna? - notó la tensión en el cuerpo femenino bajo su mano.

- No lo sé. Supongo que llegarán el mismo día de la boda.

- Digo, ¿sabes algo de ellos? Nunca me has hablado de eso. Todo lo que sé es que te dejaron para que entrenaras con mi abuela cuando aún eras muy pequeña...

- Pues sabes lo mismo que yo sé. Yo no sé nada de sus vidas, ni me interesa saber. Apenas los recuerdo, y los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos no son buenos - la voz de Anna de pronto se había tornado vacía y monótona.

- ¿Te maltrataban? - Yoh sabía que ahondaba en la herida, pero tenía que saber qué era en concreto lo que hacía que su prometida se cerrase por completo cada vez que alguien mencionaba a sus padres.

- Físicamente, no; me habrán pegado un par de veces cuando mucho. El resto del tiempo se limitaban a ignorarme, y cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta de mis poderes fue peor, me trataban como si fuera un fenómeno. Cuando la señora Kino mostró interés en entrenarme, prácticamente le rogaron que me llevara - un músculo tembló en la sien de la chica, pero aparte de eso su cara seguía siendo una máscara inexpresiva. 

La mano de Yoh en su piel se había apretado hasta formar un puño, y sus ojos brillaban de rabia. ¿Qué clase de animales eran para tratar así a su propia hija? Ni siquiera eran animales, pensó; los animales tenían instintos paternales muy fuertes, y estos... estos _entes_ habían sido capaces de ignorar a su hija y de prácticamente deshacerse de ella apenas tuvieron la oportunidad.

- Siento que te hayan hecho eso, Anna. Lo siento mucho. Quisiera poder devolverles todo el daño que te hicieron...

- ¡Los muy hipócritas! - de pronto la joven apretó los puños y sus ojos expresaron todo el rencor y el dolor contenidos - La señora Kino me dijo que estaban "muy contentos" con la noticia de la boda, los muy desgraciados. ¿Qué derecho tienen a venir aquí? ¡Yo no quiero que vengan! ¡Van a estropear uno de los días más especiales de mi vida! ¿Qué no pueden quedarse donde están, no es suficiente con el daño que me hicieron?

La vehemencia con la que hablaba delataba la profundidad de las heridas que el rechazo de sus padres había causado en el corazón de Anna niña, y que la Anna mujer no podía olvidar aunque lo ocultara. Yoh sintió que el alma se le hundía al verla así.

- No pienses en ellos, Annita. Ellos ya no pueden hacerte nada, y vas a demostrarles que nunca has necesitado de ellos. Vas a estar conmigo. Yo te daré fuerzas para que los enfrentes - la dulzura en la voz del chico hizo que al fin las lágrimas asomaran a los ojos de la rubia -. Anímate. No llores, mi amor, que no puedo soportarlo...

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el shaman se inclinó y posó un beso suave en los labios de su prometida, al tiempo que sus dedos trazaban patrones aleatorios en el abdomen femenino; ella cerró los ojos y permitió que la sensación de bienestar invadiera todo su cuerpo.

No supo cuánto rato permanecieron así, ella simplemente echada dejando que el contacto suave y cálido de su prometido alejara los malos pensamientos de su mente... aunque las delicadas caricias tenían otro efecto en sus sentidos, que no era precisamente el de tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo estaba algo más que un poco caliente para el momento en el que Yoh detuvo sus movimientos.

- ¿Y qué más pasó hoy? - preguntó el shaman con voz algo ronca.

- Casi nada... parece que nuestra Pilika se está enamorando de Lyserg; justo lo que nos faltaba - murmuró la rubia, sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo sospechaba. No harían mala pareja, no...

- Puede que no, pero ella me dijo que no va a hacer nada al respecto porque cree que Lyserg está interesado en Tamao. Tú sueles acertar en esto, señor casamentero; dime, ¿qué piensas?

- No me parece que Lyserg esté realmente interesado en Tamao; el hecho de que hable a menudo con ella no significa nada, y sus atenciones son mera cortesía. Espero que Tamao no esté haciéndose ilusiones con él porque la va a pasar mal... en cuanto a Pilika, no sé, no he captado nada concreto de parte de él respecto a ella.

- Vaya un lío - masculló ella -. Ah, y me enteré de que Jun planea hacerme una despedida de soltera... y de que los chicos planean una para ti.

- Algo de eso me dijo Manta, pero te juro que no he tenido nada que ver, ¿eh?

- Más te vale. Aunque de todas maneras lo van a hacer, así que le he dicho a Jun que nada de bromitas pesadas ni pasarse de la raya o la haré tragar lo que se compró hoy. Y lo mismo va para los muchachos; hay que impedir que formen relajo, y para empezar advertirles que no quiero gente extraña en la casa. Léase: nada de bailarines exóticos.

Yoh rió por lo bajo.

- Vas a arruinarles la diversión; creo que Ryu ya estaba buscando bailarines exóticos de ambos sexos; ya sabes, él siempre tan conspicuo...

- Pues se les va a ir el gozo al pozo; si quieren ver espectáculos de ese tipo, que se vayan a algún local de ésos... sin mi prometido, claro está - el shaman se echó a reír de nuevo. Los arranques de generala de la itako le encantaban.

- Anna...

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana en la tarde? - la pregunta la sorprendió; abrió los ojos y vio que Yoh estaba muy serio.

- Creo que no, ¿porqué?

- Porque iremos a hacer una visita...

- ¿Los dos? ¿A quién?

- Vamos a visitar a los Akagi en el hotel en que se hospedan - declaró el shaman. Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron y su cuerpo se congeló bajo la mano que lo acariciaba.

- ¿Que QUÉ? ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes que me aguante a la Sumire por gusto? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! - la rubia se negó violentamente, arrancando la mano de Yoh de su piel; éste, sin sorprenderse demasiado, se limitó a sonreír.

- Al contrario, la aguantarás por gusto - cuando ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, él soltó una risita y procedió a explicarle -. Ayer me diste un ultimátum: querías que le pusiera las cosas bien claras a Sumire, ¿no? Pues bien, éste es el momento preciso. Les debo una visita a los Akagi porque no puedo dejar de lado el cariño que siempre me han tenido y que me tienen, y pienso corresponder a su amabilidad; pero ella me pidió especialmente que fuera a visitarlos al hotel y me figuro que esperará que vaya solo, porque cuenta con que tú vas a estar muy ocupada. ¿No te parece perfecta la oportunidad?

Anna se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

- ¿Todo eso lo pensaste tú solito? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maquiavélico? - alzó una mano y tocó la frente de su prometido - ¿No tendrás fiebre? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- ¡Anna! ¡No insultes mi inteligencia! - se quejó cómicamente el shaman, fingiéndose ofendido.

- Es que es demasiado... bueno, al menos me alegra ver que te das cuenta de que esa mujercita es un lobo disfrazado de oveja; ya ves que tú mismo has dicho que seguro espera que vayas solo...

- Entonces, ¿cuento contigo?

- Bah, qué más da, cuenta conmigo. Será bueno verle la cara a la mosquita muerta cuando nos vea llegar juntos. Pero si veo que se pasa de la raya no le va a quedar cara para lucir sus hoyuelos; y si tú le haces aunque sea el mínimo caso, Yoh Asakura, te juro que te estrangulo, ¿entiendes? - su rostro era muy serio al mirarle.

- Me enloquece cuando te pones tan posesiva - rió el joven, feliz de ver que su prometida volvía a ser la misma de siempre y el dolor había desaparecido de sus ojos.

- ¿Te enloquece? - la rubia acarició los mechones castaños del cabello del shaman con ternura - Pues bien, ya lo sabes... eres mío, y no voy a permitir que nadie se tome libertades contigo; eso sólo puedo hacerlo yo. Y tu trabajo es dejar bien claro a quién perteneces...

No pudo seguir hablando porque el joven capturó de nuevo su boca con un beso ardiente, muy diferente al que le había dado antes. Antes de que las cosas pudieran caldearse más, como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, Yoh se apartó y le dio un leve beso en la frente, incorporándose.

- Voy volado a darme _otra_ ducha fría, o no podré dormir - su respiración era algo agitada, pero logró sonreír al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a la chica; ésta se sonrojó violentamente -.Buenas noches, Annita

- Buenas noches, Yoh - cuando el shaman ya estaba cerrando la puerta, en un impulso, la itako lo llamó - ¡Espera! - él se giró a mirarla - Te quiero.

Él sonrió aún más ampliamente. Sabía lo difícil que era para la estoica Anna expresar sus sentimientos, y por eso apreciaba muchísimo más cada palabra y cada gesto que ella le dedicaba.

- Y yo te adoro, Anna - cerró la puerta con cuidado y la itako, ya más tranquila, se durmió con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

********************************

Como siempre sucedía en la casa Asakura, había otras personas que no podían dormir tan apaciblemente como Yoh y Anna lo hacían. En la terraza, una pequeña figura cuyo cabello azul claro relucía a la luz de luna estaba acurrucada en el banco adosado al balcón. Temblaba de frío, pero no parecía importarle; sus ojos abiertos miraban hacia la oscuridad fijos e inmóviles como los de un gato.

Era Pilika, que sólo llevaba una yukata ligera sobre su batita y unas pantuflas en sus pequeños pies, que tenía subidos al banco. Perdida en sus pensamientos, absorta en el canto de los grillos y los ligeros sonidos de la casa, no se percató de que alguien arribaba a la terraza hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente al lado.

Cuando vio la sombra que se cernía sobre ella, abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano cálida la cubrió con firmeza antes de que el sonido pudiera escapar de ella. En ese momento supo quién era, y al darse cuenta de que no iba a gritar, la "sombra" la soltó.

- Es muy tarde para que estés aquí afuera sola, pequeña Pilika.

La joven ainu resopló con disgusto.

- Sé bien que no mido dos metros, pero, ¿podrías por favor dejar de llamarme "pequeña"?

- Lo siento, Pilika - dijo el joven con sinceridad, sentándose a su lado -. ¿No podías dormir?

- No. Supongo que tú tampoco.

El joven suspiró, y la peliazul se estremeció. Era el colmo. La tarde y parte de la noche huyendo de Lyserg, y he aquí que salía a la terraza a medianoche y el que la encontraba era él precisamente.

- Pues no... a veces me resulta difícil dormir, empiezo a recordar cosas y me pongo muy inquieto. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algún problema?

- Sí, uno muy grueso - _tú_, quiso decir Pilika, pero alcanzó a callarse a tiempo.

- No puedo creer que alguien tan alegre y tan linda como tú tenga problemas... - dijo el inglés, mirándola con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes, que a la escasa luz plateada de la luna se veían aún más claros.

_¿¿Me dijo linda?? ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! ¿¿¿Tendré los oídos sucios???_

- Todos tenemos problemas.

- Lo sé, pero odio pensar que tú los tengas - la famosa sonrisa de Lyserg iluminó la noche en un destello, y la ainu tuvo que tragar grueso -, de la misma forma que odio pensar en que alguien sea capaz de hacerte daño. Perdona si sueno impertinente, pero es difícil no tomarte cariño aunque se te conozca poco; eres muy especial.

- Vaya... gracias por esa opinión de mí. Creí que me considerabas una mocosa entrometida y bocona. Muchos lo hacen - dijo, con un poquito de amargura.

- Yo no. Lo que sucede es que eres muy sincera y la gente no está acostumbrada a la sinceridad; por eso pueden reaccionar mal ante eso, simplemente rechazan lo que no son capaces de comprender - la miró, sonriendo levemente -. Estás temblando, hace frío. Toma - se quitó el grueso albornoz que llevaba sobre su pijama oscuro y lo colocó alrededor de los delgados hombros de la chica en un gesto caballeroso y protector. Pilika se sonrojó antes de ajustarse bien la prenda. Olía a él: un aroma limpio, fresco y masculino.

_¿Lo está haciendo a propósito? Porque ya me estoy derritiendo aquí..._

- Bueno, gracias por lo que has dicho... me has levantado el ánimo.

- Me alegro, porque me resulta desagradable verte deprimida. A ver, ¿qué es eso que te tiene tan preocupada? - le preguntó, acomodándose mejor en el banco y luciendo de nuevo la fantástica sonrisa, tratando de infundirle confianza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?

- Mmmm... no sé, a lo mejor te hace bien hablar de ello y me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pudiera. La conversación que tuvimos esta mañana fue muy interesante y sorprendente, me hiciste hablar de cosas que jamás pensé que compartiría con alguien, y eso me hizo bien. Eres experta en sacar información, ¿eh? - se rió al captar la expresión avergonzada en el rostro de la chica - en fin, nada me alegraría más que devolverte el favor...

- No tienes que devolverme ningún favor. Además, no podrías ayudarme...

- ¿Cómo saberlo si no me lo cuentas? - se la quedó mirando, pensativo - Bien, no me lo dirás... pero puedo intentar adivinar, ¿no?

- Si quieres y te entretiene... - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. A esa distancia le llegaba la tibieza del cuerpo del inglés, y de pronto se sonrojó un poco al recordar cuando la había abrazado la noche anterior. Sólo que ahora estaban a solas...

- Cien a uno a que estás enamorada. Es eso, ¿verdad?

La ainu, tomada por sorpresa, casi se ahoga con un ataque de tos.

**Próximo capítulo: Susurros**

**N.A: **Espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido o molesto por la escena Len/Horo; quise hacer algo que expresara lo que sienten y que fuera romántico y sensual sin ser excesivo ni feminizar a los personajes: son dos personas que se quieren y ya, lo que sucede entre ellos es simplemente natural. Mi beta dice que todo el lemon yaoi que no pongo aquí me lo estoy desquitando en _Dorado y Cálido_, que es la cosa más caliente que he escrito en años xDD. Y lo de Yoh/Anna salió algo fluffy, pero bueno... el amor es así xDDD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Lain Iwakura_ (ya lo dije, él está muerto xD), Lourdes Ariki (esa pareja necrofílica tiene su atractivo xD), _Aiko-chan_, _Ei-chan_, _Lady Kaoru _(bienvenida y gracias mil, Kaoru, yo quiero mucho a estos personajes, por eso procuro no maltratarlos demasiado ^^), _Amber_ (vaya rollo, realmente parece que la cosa es de suerte y el word que uses... las referencias a Slayers me encantan, y respecto al Jun/Li, es una pareja muy hermosa y trágica), _Haruko Haruhara_, _Aya K. _(aunque no lo creas, esa investigación está hecha desde que iba como por el cap 5 xDD; en cuanto a lo otro, el lunes no podía entrar a ff.net no sé porqué y ayer me pasó lo mismo...),_ Silver Lady_ (espero que te salga la rev que dejé; me diste por mi lado, sabes que el angst me puede. Jeje, tu respuesta viene en camino, y gracias ^^), _Rally_ (¡apareciste! ¡Maluca! Me has tenido abandonada, sniff... me ha gustado eso de que harás oversoul con Suisei en una escobilla de váter xDDDD), _anna15_, _Serena_ (WTF? Hen, I'm so depressed xD), _Souji-Hao_ (otra que se echó la maratón de los 30 caps, ¡¡bienvenida!! xDD), _Brenda-chan_ (todo eso está por verse), _Asuka de Black_, _Dark-Jess_, _Ryo Asakura_ y _Souji Hao_ (este es un vicio sano xDDD). Mención especial para _Julieta_, que dejó rev en el server en el que alguien plagió mi story, pero rectificó... bienvenida!!!, y para _Karen_, que lo leyó allá también y me mandó un mail. Besos!!

_Layla Kyoyama:_ no es chisme, Layla, al contrario, es bueno estar enterada de lo que sucede y te lo agradezco... cuando leí tu review fui a ver y me quedé fría. En realidad, esa persona copió las historias que más le gustaron de la sección SK de ff.net y las publicó en ese otro server bajo su nombre, y recibió review por ellas; la mía fue la víctima más reciente. Yo envié una protesta formal a la webmistress de dicho server y ella eliminó a la la supuesta "autora". Gracias!

Gracias a _Suisei _por el maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños que me dio... AHHHHHH, rocks!!! Diox, casi me mueroooo... y todos, todos para mí... mi Zeros con mi adorado Aya de piel de porcelana, ojos de amatista y cabellos de fuego... mmm... lemon crossover, yeah, I want it!!! Gracias, amiga xDDD


	32. Susurros

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXII**

**Susurros**

********************************

- Cien a uno a que estás enamorada. Es eso, ¿verdad?

La ainu, tomada por sorpresa, casi se ahoga con un ataque de tos. El joven inglés, preocupado y solícito, palmoteó su espalda de la manera adecuada, ahuecando la mano y tocándola lo menos posible para que su gesto no resultara ofensivo.

Cuando se recuperó, ella lo miró con sus grandes ojazos llenos de recelo y desconfianza, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa tímida que _derritió_ literalmente la resistencia de Pilika.

- Oye, no quería ofenderte ni avergonzarte, ni nada por el estilo. Si no quieres no contestas, y ya...

- No estoy ofendida ni avergonzada. Sólo... me sorprendió que fueras tan directo, aunque debí haberlo supuesto porque yo sí que he sido _muy_ directa contigo. Bah, igual te voy a contestar: no sé.

- ¿No sabes? - la miró con atención, alentándola a que continuara; pero no parecía haber nada más que curiosidad en aquellos ojos claros. La chica suspiró. Se sentía extrañamente calmada y a la vez nerviosa, en confianza y al mismo tiempo algo turbada; los pájaros aún aleteaban en su estómago, pero ya no le resultaba tan incómodo.

- Pues no, no sé. Oye... ¿tú tienes novia? - preguntó, atrevida, observando con deleite cómo un leve rubor coloreaba los altos pómulos del joven.

- No. 

- ¿Y eso? Creo recordar que andabas con los soldados X y la tal Jeanne; al menos eso oí decir a Ryu... - el inglés la miró, sorprendido ante el comentario.

- Sí, formé parte de los soldados X, pero nunca tuve nada que ver con ella en ese sentido, por muchos motivos... tú no conociste a la doncella Jeanne, ¿verdad?

- Mmm... no sé, no recuerdo haberla visto, pero sí escuché hablar de ella - y lo que decían no era agradable, pensó Pilika, recordando a su hermano decir que se creía mejor que los demás, o llamarla abiertamente "zorra presuntuosa" -, no cosas buenas, debo decir. Mis disculpas si te ofende que diga esto...

- No me ofende - dijo Lyserg, divertido.

- ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?

- Ummm... no. Lo cierto es que no he tenido tiempo de tratar a ninguna chica por mucho tiempo, excepto la doncella Jeanne, y no creo que cuente porque la verdad es que me intimidaba; me han gustado algunas chicas, pero no ha pasado de ahí. Y antes de que lo preguntes: no, no me he sentido atraído hacia ningún chico - sonrió placenteramente, mientras la cara de Pilika pasaba del rosado al rojo.

- ¿Cómo sabías que quería preguntarte eso? - barbotó. No era fácil ver avergonzada a la joven ainu, pero en ese momento se estaba poniendo como un tomate.

- Porque es lógico: generalmente si a mi edad uno todavía no tiene novia las especulaciones están a la orden del día. No es que tenga algo en contra de ese tipo de relaciones, me parece que si son felices así pues está bien por ellos; pero a mí no me va, simplemente - hizo una pausa y sonrió ante la obvia incomodidad de Pilika -. Además, me figuré que has tenido dificultades para aceptar lo que hay entre tu hermano y Len, y eso hace que veas gays en potencia por todos lados.

Ahora sí se echó a reír abiertamente, puesto que la reacción de la chica ante sus palabras fue quedarse mirándolo con la cara muy roja y la mandíbula desencajada.

- Jamás imaginé que iba a tener una conversación así con nadie, y menos contigo - dijo, una vez que pudo cerrar la boca y recuperarse del asombro.

- Tampoco yo. Pero me haces sentir en confianza; tienes esa cualidad, por eso no me incomoda hablar de estas cosas contigo. Y bien, volviendo al tema original... ¿cómo puede uno saber si está enamorado o no?

- Yo le pregunté a Anna - contestó Pilika con su sinceridad característica, sin pensar -, y ella me dijo algunas cosas que me hacen pensar que lo estoy. Pero... no sé.

- Si resulta cierto, ojalá que el afortunado te corresponda - dijo Lyserg con simpatía al ver su carita pensativa -, pero creo que no debes preocuparte tanto por eso. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá, y no tiene caso que tortures tu cabeza y te deprimas pensando en lo que puede pasar y lo que no, es inútil. Te lo digo por experiencia propia...

- Pero ¡si me acabas de decir que no has estado enamorado!

- No lo he estado, no es de ese tipo de experiencia que te hablo. He sido especialista en estrujarme el cerebro y deprimirme inútilmente, y por eso te digo que no tiene sentido hacerlo; sólo acabarás con insomnio, dolores de cabeza y un humor absolutamente negro - su sonrisa deslumbrante volvió a iluminar la semipenumbra.

- Eres lindo - dijo Pilika de pronto, con sentimiento, haciéndolo enrojecer.

- Y tú eres un peligro, niña. No me había sonrojado tanto en toda mi vida como lo he hecho desde que llegué aquí, y tú has sido la responsable. No es que me resulte desagradable - añadió, al ver que la peliazul hacía un mohín de inconformidad -, pero se siente raro cuando me pongo como un tomate en público.

- Bueno, hagamos un trato: yo trataré de no soltarte impertinencias frente a los demás, y tú tratarás (con toda tu alma, por favor) de no llamarme niña, ni pequeña, ni cualquier otro diminutivo que se te ocurra. ¿Vale?

- Vale. - de pronto se estremeció: estaba empezando a soplar una ligera brisa fría, y su pijama no era precisamente la prenda adecuada para estar fuera - Venga, entremos y prométeme que ya no harás más excursiones nocturnas...

- Está bien - concedió generosamente la joven ainu. Lyserg la guió hasta su habitación, le dio las buenas noches y esperó a que ella entrara antes de irse a su propio dormitorio.

Al dirigirse hacia su futón, Pilika se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el grueso albornoz del joven inglés y se sonrojó. Él no le había pedido que se lo devolviera y ella no había recordado dárselo.

Se metió en su futón y dobló cuidadosamente el albornoz. Abrazándolo como si se tratara de un muñeco de felpa, se quedó plácidamente dormida.

************************************

El amanecer despuntó y con él la rutina de todos los días en la casa Asakura. Anna había terminado de embutirse en una cómoda falda negra a media pierna y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, y estaba peinándose cuando tocaron a la puerta y en el umbral apareció Yoh, con su sonrisa placentera de siempre.

- ¡Buenos días, Annita! - se acercó y le plantó un beso caliente que ella ni siquiera se molestó en fingir que rechazaba. Habían pasado ya demasiadas cosas entre ellos como para que la itako reaccionara con frialdad, al menos mientras estaban a solas.

- Buenos días - su voz era seca al contestarle, pero sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una manera que hizo que el shaman se estremeciera.

- ¿Hasta qué hora tienes clase? - preguntó, apoyándose en la pared mientras la observaba preparar sus cosas para salir.

- Hasta las tres.

- Entonces pasaré por ti a esa hora. Manta me ha prestado el auto...

- Con chofer incluido, espero - comentó la rubia, mirándolo de reojo. El muchacho hizo un gracioso puchero, como un niño malcriado.

- Pues sí, con chofer. Ya que no quieres que yo conduzca...

- No es que no quiera, Yoh. Estaré encantada de que conduzcas cuando hayas asistido a la autoescuela y aprendido a seguir las reglas; pero por ahora prefiero que no lo hagas. Eres pésimo, tienes que admitirlo - le dio la espalda y se inclinó a recoger su bolso, los mechones rubios ocultando la expresión de su rostro -. Además, no quiero que te pase algo por torpe y terco...

- Ya sé, ya sé - avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó -. Nos estamos poniendo muy tiernos últimamente, ¿eh? - murmuró, sus labios acariciando el cuello femenino.

- ¿"Tiernos"? - Anna escupió el término como si se tratara de una mala palabra, haciéndolo reír quedamente contra su piel.

- Sí, tiernos. Me alegra saber que te preocupas por mí - la itako sintió cómo el cuerpo apretado contra su espalda se estremecía por la risa silenciosa -. Oye Anna...

- ¿Qué? - murmuró ella, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecer su cuello desnudo ante las caricias del joven.

- Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado, y deberíamos. Sólo que me ha dado... ummm... algo de vergüenza.

- Pues éste no es el mejor momento; en unos minutos tenemos que desayunar y salir. Además, no podemos fiarnos de que no haya nadie cerca escuchando esta conversación... las paredes de esta casa tienen oídos.

- Lo sé; ya hablaremos de eso en algún otro momento, aunque no sé cuándo - suspiró, frustrado -. De todos modos tengo que preguntarte algo que no es tan privado: ¿te molestaría pasar parte de tu noche de bodas volando?

Los ojos de la rubia se agrandaron.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que definitivamente NO vamos a pasar esa noche aquí, con el montón de gente pendiente de lo que hacemos, y NO me apetece pasarla en un hotel de la ciudad cuando podemos irnos directamente de luna de miel. ¿Tú qué piensas?

- Pues... tienes razón. Sería incómodo.

- Resuelto, entonces. Confirmaré las reservaciones - dijo Yoh en tono práctico, algo disminuido por la forma en la que su lengua acariciaba ahora la oreja derecha de su prometida.

- No pareces preocupado por la boda. Ni por la noche de bodas, ahora que lo pienso - comentó Anna, arreglándoselas para liberar una de sus manos y pellizcar suavemente uno de los brazos que la rodeaba.

- Claro que estoy preocupado, cualquiera lo estaría - ella pudo sentir de nuevo la risa agitando su cuerpo -, pero sólo porque será un día y una noche muy importantes para los dos y quisiera que todo fuera perfecto. La perfección no existe, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien al final. Lo que temo es que... - se detuvo, y un ataque de risa más fuerte lo estremeció, esta vez sonoramente.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué temes? - preguntó la chica con alarma; aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que el shaman se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Lo que temo es que no lleguemos a esa noche, Anna. Quiero decir... "intactos", ya sabes - esta vez se rió a carcajadas, y ni siquiera el violento codazo que le acuñó la rubia fue suficiente para que se callara.

- ¡Eres el colmo! - trató de liberarse pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta.

- Vamos, Annita, ¡no vas a negar que hay algo de cierto en lo que digo! Cada vez que nos tocamos las cosas se ponen más y más calientes entre los dos, y conforme van pasando los días va haciéndose más y más difícil... - de pronto dejó de reírse y su respiración acelerada abanicó el cuello de la itako.

Su repentino silencio, más el calor de su respiración, hicieron que la chica perdiera el aliento de inmediato y abandonara sus intentos por soltarse. Era el hechizo que parecía envolverlos cada vez que estaban juntos y a solas... Yoh tenía toda la razón, cada vez que se tocaban el deseo surgía entre ellos incendiándolo todo, como una chispa en la hierba reseca por el estío.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras él la abrazaba, y casi sin darse cuenta giró la cabeza para que sus labios apresurados encontraran los de su prometido. El beso pronto se profundizó, los cuerpos presionados uno contra el otro con fuerza, como tratando de fusionarse en uno solo; ella lo sintió moverse contra su espalda, enviando estremecimientos de deseo por todo su cuerpo, y gimió roncamente dentro de su boca, el sonido descendiendo a un sollozo tembloroso.

El lugar, el momento, los ruidos, se desvanecieron en el fondo de sus mentes mientras se entregaban al puro deleite de estar juntos. La boca de Yoh abandonó la suya para explorar la delicada piel de su cuello, lamiendo, mordisqueando y besando, marcando un camino descendente que hizo aumentar el calor dentro de ella a tal punto que pensó que ya no podría soportarlo. Giró repentinamente en los brazos del shaman hasta encontrarse cara a cara, para volver a besarse apasionadamente.

Ella gimió otra vez, incapaz de controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, sobre todo al sentir la excitación del joven presionada contra ella; movió las caderas hacia adelante, respondiendo al estímulo y haciendo que Yoh produjera un extraño sonido a medio camino entre un jadeo y un gruñido. Luego las manos masculinas se deslizaron por su espalda y su trasero, apretando la carne y descendiendo aún más para levantar su falda y deslizarse bajo ella, acariciando su piel desnuda. Las manos eran como hierros candentes sobre su piel, quemantes y deliciosas.

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron, los ojos oscuros tormentosos por la pasión, respirando con dificultad.

Justo en esos momentos, y haciendo gala de un inconsciente y especial sentido de la oportunidad, Tamao había decidido llamar a la puerta para avisarle a Anna que unas personas acababan de llegar. Al tocar, llamar y no recibir respuesta, abrió tímidamente la puerta para encontrarse con el espectáculo de una pareja muy abrazada, una falda muy subida, unas manos masculinas muy perdidas bajo la susodicha falda y un par de rostros enrojecidos que la miraron con inconfundible ira.

- ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! - musitó, avergonzada, volviéndose de espaldas.

Anna suspiró, soltándose del abrazo de Yoh y alisando su ropa con parsimonia, sin poder ocultar el rubor que teñía su rostro.

- Venga, ya puedes mirar. ¿Qué sucede, Tamao? - preguntó, con la voz algo ronca e inestable. Su prometido guardó silencio, retirándose a un rincón de la habitación y pareciendo de pronto totalmente concentrado en admirar una de las obras de Anna, que estaba sobre el buró. Sólo el tono enrojecido de su cara y los movimientos inquietos de sus manos, hundidas ahora en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, delataban su estado de intranquilidad.

- Ay señorita Anna... joven Yoh... yo llamé a la puerta, se los juro... - gimoteó apenada la chica del pelo rosa, hecha un tomate de roja y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No te estoy culpando de nada ni te estoy regañando! ¿Qué pasa? - interrogó la rubia, impaciente.

- Ha-hay unas p-personas en la sala, dijeron que los envía la señora Kino para la instalación provisional del altar y todo eso de la ceremonia - soltó de carrerilla, casi sin respirar.

- Ah, ya. Pensé que no vendrían sino hasta mañana - frunció los labios en un gesto agridulce -; voy a llegar tarde a clases, pero ni modo. Tengo que hablar con ellos, diles que ya voy, por favor.

- Sí, señorita Anna - dijo sumisa Tamao, aún sonrojada, retirándose y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Anna escuchó a Yoh resoplar a sus espaldas y se volvió a mirarlo.

- ¿Ves lo que te acabo de decir? Por eso es que no podemos quedarnos aquí después de la boda... ¡parece que en esta casa la gente estuviera todo el santo día cronómetro en mano, calculando el momento justo para interrumpirnos! - el frustrado shaman se pasó la mano por los cabellos castaños, desordenándolos aún más. Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la itako, haciendo que el joven la mirara con suspicacia - ¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido?

- Tú, cabezota. ¿No acabas de decir que no sabías si íbamos a llegar al día de la boda con nuestra... ejem... virtud intacta? Pues no deberías preocuparte, esto te demuestra que nuestros amigos se encargarán de que no suceda ningún 'accidente': es imposible pasar de ciertos límites estando ellos en la casa, ya ves...

- Puede que eso sea bueno, pero en estos momentos me parece _muy_ cruel - se quejó Yoh, y Anna se echó a reír.

- Venga, pelmazo, ¿no tienes que ir a estudiar y trabajar? Yo tengo que encargarme de la gente esta del templo. Anda, muévete, ¡flojo!

- Vale, nos vemos en la tarde. Voy por mis cosas - suspiró el shaman, caminando hacia la puerta. La rubia le dio un pequeño beso y lo miró con aire crítico.

- Te sugeriría que primero te pases un peine por esa cabeza, Yoh Asakura...

Una enorme gota apareció en la sien del joven.

**************************************

Casi al mediodía, Jun Tao hizo una sorpresiva aparición en la casa. Pilika, a quien le había tocado abrir la puerta, se vio arrastrada hacia la cocina por la fuerte y escultural joven, que no dejó de reírse por lo bajo mientras tiraba de ella.

Tamao estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, esperando que el último de los platos que serviría terminara su cocción, cuando las dos jóvenes entraron y la sorprendieron. Se quedó mirándolas con los ojos muy abiertos, sobre todo cuando Jun cerró la puerta y se les acercó con aire conspirador.

- Chicas... conseguí a un chico fabuloso que está dispuesto a venir a bailar mañana en la noche, y ya tengo todo para la fiesta... un pastel muy especial - sonrisa traviesa, guiño -, y globos, y decoraciones, y bocadillos; hay una compañía que los hace con... ejem... formas especiales para la ocasión. ¿Qué les parece?

Les lanzó una mirada triunfal a sus oyentes: Pilika parecía estar sopesando sus palabras y tenía cara de duda, mientras que Tamao parecía completamente perdida en el espacio.

- ¿Tantos preparativos? Me parece mucho, al fin y al cabo no sabemos si la festejada está de acuerdo o no con esto... no sé, Jun - dijo la peliazul por fin, sobándose el mentón con aire dubitativo -, no creo que Anna vaya a permitir que metas gente extraña a la casa...

- Caramba, no puede ser tan aguafiestas, ¡es su despedida de soltera!

- Y no puedes traer un bailarín exótico... si Horo se entera de que he visto a un hombre desnudo (o casi), me mata, seguro...

- ¿F-f-fiesta? ¿B-bailarín e-exótico? ¿¿¿H-hombre D-DESNUDO??? ¿Q-qué está pasando aquí? - la pelirosada miraba a la una y a la otra, confundida y asustada.

- ¿Qué, no le has dicho nada a Tamao? - preguntó Jun, acusadora, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- ¡Ay, no, es verdad! Se me olvidó... - la joven ainu enrojeció un poco.

- Verás, Tamao, le estamos organizando una pequeña despedida de soltera a Anna, y por supuesto eso te incluye, siendo una de las pocas mujeres que hay en la casa...

- Creo que mañana llegan más chicas para unirse a nuestras fuerzas; se lo escuché decir a Manta ayer - interrumpió Pilika, deseosa de ayudar. La pelirosada tenía los ojos como platos.

- P-pero... la señorita Anna no va a permitir ninguna fiesta...

- Ya le hablé de ello, y... digamos que la persuadí de aceptar - dijo la china con malicia.

- P-pero... una fiesta puede ser, pero eso del bailarín... y del d-desnudo... - Tamao se puso tan roja de sólo mencionarlo que Jun se preguntó por un momento la cara que pondría si realmente llegaba a _ver_ al tipo bailando y quitándose la ropa. Eso si no se desmayaba primero.

- ¡¡Venga, no sólo ellos tienen derecho!! Sé que Ryu ha contactado a una chica, o chicas, para venir a bailar en la despedida de Yoh, ¡nosotras también podemos, caramba!

- Mira, primero habrá que ver si ella acepta, y me late que no lo va a hacer. Y no creo que la idea de que le traigan bailarinas a Yoh la ponga a brincar de alegría, tampoco - alegó Pilika con lógica.

- Ay no, sería una lástima que no aceptase... ¡tengo que convencerla! Sería un regalo estupendo. Tendrías que ver al tipo, Pilika, baila como los dioses y encima es un verdadero atraco de hombre: alto, rubio, con hombros anchos, y músculos... y caderas estrechas, y un trasero que...

Se dio cuenta de pronto que ya no la escuchaban: la peliazul, con la cara enrojecida, estaba dando palmadas en la espalda de Tamao, que estaba morada y parecía a punto de asfixiarse.

- ¡Venga, Tamao, respira! ¡Respira, chica, que te vas a ahogar!

Después de administrarle las terapéuticas palmadas y un vaso de agua, lograron que la chica volviera a respirar, aunque estaba evidentemente traumatizada por las palabras tan francas de Jun y sus ojitos eran aún un par de remolinos.

- Oye, Jun, creo que no debiste hablar así frente a ella - se quejó Pilika, que aún sostenía la cabeza de la pelirosada -, es que cualquiera puede ver que es muy tímida y... bueno, _mojigata_. Creo que ni siquiera ha pensado alguna vez en un hombre en términos de... vamos, de _eso_.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado alguna vez en _eso_? - el brillo malicioso volvió a los ojos de la joven china.

- Pues no - repuso la ainu, enrojeciendo un poco -, he tenido fantasías románticas alguna que otra vez, pero no de _ese_ tipo, y por lo visto ella tampoco, a pesar de que es dos años mayor que yo. Lo que pasa es que ella es más... es menos... vaya, no sé cómo decirlo, pero nuestra Tamao no es precisamente espabilada; no es tonta, pero sufre de una despistitis aguda mezclada con toda esas porquerías que lee...

- ¿Porquerías?

- Ejem... novelas tan rosas como su pelo. Tiene una montaña de ellas en su habitación, las he examinado - enrojeció un poco más: estaba admitiendo haber hurgado en las cosas de Tamao -; todo muy romántico y dramático con insinuaciones de sexo pero ya sabes... cómo le diría... ¿_light_? En fin, de esa lectura se alimenta, y me parece que fantasea con eso en cada rato libre que tiene, y que cree que el mundo exterior es como aparece allí, ya sabes...

- Ah, ya, creo que lo capto: carrozas, encajes, volados, crinolinas, "te amaré por siempre", "nada nos separará" y heroínas que de tanto estar sobre su espalda tienen callos en el trasero, y tipos perfectos que tienen el...

- Vale, vale, veo que has entendido el punto - la interrumpió Pilika, enrojeciendo aún más -, conque conoces a bailarines exóticos, ¿eh? No quiero imaginarme qué clase de lugares frecuentas, Jun Tao...

- No te preocupes, que no estamos hablando de ningún tugurio, niña: se trata de lugares con clase... y siempre voy bien acompañada por Li - dijo Jun, guiñando otra vez el ojo. Miró a la pelirosada, que ahora sí daba muestras de estar regresando al reino de lo normal y parecía estar olfateando el aire con su naricita respingada - ¿Te sientes mejor, Tamao?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó? - la aludida se irguió, aún bastante atontada, y volvió a olfatear el aire - ¿Qué huele así? Huele como a quema... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Tropezando con sus pies, que seguían bastante inestables, la chica se precipitó hacia la estufa, donde la olla con la sopa comenzaba a despedir un humo cuyo color nada tenía de saludable.

- ¡Terror! - suspiró Pilika - Se ha quemado la sopa... Horo va a chillar, seguro.

Jun se echó a reír.

****************************************

A las tres de la tarde, Anna estaba cansada y de peor humor que de costumbre. Había llegado tarde a clases gracias a la visita de la gente del templo, a los que por cierto había dejado trabajando en la casa (y de parte de los cuales había tenido que soportar la consabida y extensa charla prenupcial acerca de las tradiciones, etc.), y luego había tenido que comerse un bocadillo en lugar del almuerzo porque no le alcanzó el tiempo entre una clase y otra.

Para remate, la perspectiva de ver a Sumire no le hacía mucha gracia, por mucho que fuera una buena ocasión para dejarle bien claro a la mosquita muerta que Yoh tenía dueña. No soportaba a la chica, su sonrisa perenne le atacaba los nervios, y si veía los hoyuelos más de cuatro veces seguidas sabía que vomitaría lo poco que había podido comer ese mediodía.

Así que su cara estaba más inexpresiva y daba más miedo que de costumbre cuando Yoh, plus auto y chofer, llegó a recogerla para a visitar a los Akagi. El shaman miró de reojo a su prometida, que se había arreglado al salir de clases: llevaba puesto un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello para animar su atuendo negro, como solía hacerlo antaño, e incluso llevaba un toque de maquillaje muy discreto en honor a la ocasión.

- Esto... Anna... - empezó, vacilante, como si temiera que la itako le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco - ¿estás molesta?

- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! - le dirigió una sonrisa positivamente feroz, más para enseñar los dientes que para sonreír - ¡Si estoy encantada de ir a visitar a esa mosca muerta!

- Vamos, no te lo tomes así... ¿no habíamos quedado en que te divertirías un poco?

- Sí, "habíamos quedado"; pero este día ha sido pesado, he tenido que soportar una charla de hora y media acerca de cómo ser una esposa obediente y sumisa de acuerdo con la tradición, llegué tarde a mis clases y sólo almorcé un bocadillo porque no me dio tiempo...

El shaman hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa al observar su rostro enfurruñado, pero no aguantó más que unos pocos segundos antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas, lo que provocó que Anna se pusiera como una fiera y lo agarrara por las solapas de la camisa para zarandearlo.

- ¿Porqué te parece gracioso, idiota? ¿Te parece gracioso el que haya pasado un día de perros y encima tenga que soportar a tu "querida amiga"? ¿Eh? ¿¡¡EH!!?

- ¡No, mujer! - logró decir el joven, ahogado por la risa - ¡Es que eso de la esposa obediente y sumisa es muy gracioso, en serio! Esa gente está loca, podían haberse ahorrado saliva... ¿obediente y sumisa? ¿¿¿¡¡TÚ!!??? ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!

Tras unos segundos de lucha en los que Yoh Asakura casi termina estrangulado (ni siquiera las manos de la itako apretándole el cuello lograban que dejara de reír aunque no pudiera respirar), la mirada furiosa de Anna captó el interés con el que el chofer los miraba por el espejo retrovisor y lo soltó.

Sin mirar a su prometido, alisó las arrugas de su ropa y se sentó muy erguida en el extremo más alejado del asiento, pegada de la portezuela. Yoh tardó un par de minutos en recuperar el aliento, en parte por la risa y en parte por la falta de oxígeno de la que había sufrido, y cuando al fin lo logró se movió para estar cerca de Anna de nuevo.

- Lo siento, Annita - murmuró, con aquella humildad desarmante que siempre le daba resultados. La rubia resopló con disgusto, pero su enojo ya se estaba disipando rápidamente -. A ver, ¿no te parece graciosa la idea de que esos carcamales te dieran lecciones de obediencia, a ti que eres la persona más terca y voluntariosa que conozco? Bueno, aparte de Len, pero es que él es otra historia...

- No me parecía gracioso cuando tenía que escucharlos pensando que llegaría tarde a clases... además, tú no tuviste que oír las barbaridades que decían. Y ni hablar del libro que sacaron. ¡Y no pienso embadurnarme la cara de blanco!

- ¿Eh? ¿Es que tienes que pintarte de blanco?

- Según la tradición, sí. Pero me niego a ir vestida de blanco, y con la cara blanca... ¿te imaginas? ¡Mi piel es pálida y encima tengo el cabello claro! ¡Parecería un cadáver ambulante con todo y mortaja!

Estaba tan indignada y alterada por el detalle que Yoh no pudo contenerse; aún reía cuando llegaron al hotel en el que se alojaban los Akagi, un elegante edificio en el centro. Entraron al vestíbulo tomados de la mano como cualquier pareja de novios, y Anna dejó que él se encargara de preguntar por los huéspedes y que llevara la voz cantante en general; no estaba de humor para mostrarse mandona.

Los Akagi estaban hospedados en unas habitaciones del quinto piso, así que la pareja subió en el ascensor; la itako iba haciendo gala de su mirada más helada con cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlos, particularmente si se trataba de alguna mujer fijándose en el alto y guapo shaman de cabellos castaños. Por el camino, tres o cuatro mujeres sufrieron el impacto de la mirada de la itako, que iba enfadada y alerta; Yoh, por su parte, se limitaba a reírse por lo bajo ante su custodia.

- Ya veo que estás divirtiéndote de lo lindo - masculló la rubia, enojada -, estoy comenzando a preguntarme si esto no será un truco tuyo para entretenerte haciéndome perder los estribos con la mosca muerta ésa... ¿qué esperas, una lucha en el barro? ¿Debí traerme el bikini? Como a los hombres les excita que las mujeres se peleen por ellos...

- Vamos, Annita, ¿crees que tengo la mente tan sucia? - el joven la miró, boquiabierto.

- La mente y todo lo demás, lo que pasa es que lo disimulas un poco mejor que el resto poniendo esa cara de menso - retrucó Anna, poniendo cara de póker -. Aquí es. Llama de una vez, que deben estar esperándonos... o más bien esperándote.

Apenas Yoh llamó a la puerta, ésta se abrió y una alta figura vestida de naranja pálido se le echó encima con la intención de abrazarle. Pero era evidente que no contaba con la presencia de la itako, y mucho menos con su rapidez de pensamiento y acción: en un segundo, Anna tiró con fuerza de su prometido hacia un lado, y la chica de naranja acabó abrazando el aire.

... lo que, por supuesto, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces en el pasillo alfombrado, en un remolino de tela naranja que dejó ver por un momento, además de un tobillo vendado, ropa interior estampada con naranjitas...

_¿¿¿¡¡Naranjas!!???_

La mano de Anna apretó la de su prometido como una garra. El shaman, que había estado a punto de soltar la risa de nuevo ante la caída de Sumire, casi brincó al sentir las uñas de la itako clavarse en su piel y le lanzó una mirada interrogante, recibiendo como respuesta una advertencia que no comprendió en el fulgor asesino de los ojos oscuros de la rubia.

_¡Me corto una mano si esta zorra no estaba planeando enseñarle a Yoh su ropa interior! ¡Qué ridiculez! ¡Y qué descarada! ¡Es que la MATO!_

Yoh puso una cara muy seria mientras extendía su mano libre hacia Sumire para ayudarla a levantarse, sin soltar la mano de su prometida (no hubiera podido aunque quisiera, porque el agarre de la chica era casi brutal).

- ¿Estás bien, Sumire? ¿Porqué te has lanzado así? Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño...

Los ojos oscuros de la joven, que estaba levantándose del piso con algo de esfuerzo, se agrandaron al fijarse por vez primera en la presencia de la itako, muy erguida y compuesta y agarrada de la mano de Yoh.

- Yo... - tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse, y haciendo uso de mucha fuerza de voluntad los hoyuelos reaparecieron en su agraciada cara, que aún conservaba algunas huellas de la famosa caída, cortesía de Pilika. Anna, que no había visto los resultados de la acción vengativa de la peliazul, observó con interés la nariz aún un poco hinchada y con rastros de morado y el par de rasguños en las mejillas, olvidando momentáneamente su furia - ¡Qué bueno que han venido a visitarnos! Pasen, por favor, mis padres los están esperando...

La dulzura en el tono de voz de Sumire era tan falsa como un billete de a tres, y la itako no se dejó engañar ni por un momento: las especulaciones de Yoh habían sido exactas hasta el último detalle, la chica no esperaba que él se presentase acompañado.

Y estaba furiosa. Confundida.

Anna podía sentir el desconcierto y la rabia que irradiaba la chica, y por un momento casi sonrió, divertida. La querida Sumire ahora iba a tener que tragarse su enojo y tratarla con amabilidad, en lugar de sostener la charla de doble sentido que seguramente había esperado tener con Yoh a solas. Zorra.

Si los Akagi estaban sorprendidos de verla acompañando a su prometido, no lo demostraron. Eran personas realmente agradables y los recibieron con gusto, a tal punto que la rubia llegó a sentirse muy cómoda en su compañía, sentada entre Yoh y la señora Akagi y manteniendo una agradable conversación con el jefe de la familia.

- Es un placer verte, Anna... ¿cómo vas con los preparativos para la boda? - preguntó la dama con curiosidad, pero tan delicada y amable que no resultaba ofensiva.

- Todo está casi listo.

- ¿Y no estás nerviosa?

- Lo estaba, pero ya no - repuso la itako, sonriendo un poco ante el encanto de la señora. 

- Pues es un verdadero placer ver a una novia tan tranquila y segura como tú. Es un cambio agradable, más bien, porque en casi todas las bodas a las que he asistido me ha tocado ver a chicas torpes y/o llorosas - rió agradablemente, y la rubia ya se preguntaba cómo una persona tan amable podía ser la progenitora de alguien tan falso y rastrero como Sumire, que era aún peor que Suisei puesto que ocultaba sus intenciones.

La chica de los hoyuelos apenas si abrió la boca para contestar con monosílabos a su madre cuando ésta lo requería. Minoru Akagi estaba evidentemente enterado de las maniobras que su hermana planeaba, y estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el desconcierto y la frustración de la chica, cosa que no se le escapó a Anna. El chico le caía muy bien, tanto que cuando en un momento de la conversación llegaron a intercambiar algunas palabras y él confesó que se aburría a morir en el hotel, ella lo invitó a visitarles, ante el asombro de Yoh.

El shaman apenas soltó su mano durante la hora y media que permanecieron allí, pero Anna por primera vez sintió que no había necesidad de estar pegada a él para demostrar que eran pareja; era algo más que evidente para todos, flotaba en el ambiente alrededor de ellos: Sumire no tenía nada que hacer ahí. 

La seguridad de querer y ser querida era algo nuevo y delicioso, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de estar vigilante y alerta por si acaso...

- Bueno, ya debemos irnos - dijo Yoh, con su sonrisa tímida de siempre, capaz de derretir a las piedras o de enfurecer al máximo dependiendo de las circunstancias.

- Ha sido estupendo tenerlos por aquí, jóvenes - dijo el señor Akagi animadamente -, nos veremos el día de la boda, ya que Kino y Yohmei han sido tan amables de invitarnos...

- Faltaba más, ustedes son prácticamente de la familia - el shaman miró de reojo a su prometida, pero ésta sonreía apoyando sus palabras; su humor había cambiado para mejorar.

Después de intercambiar cortesías y despedidas, ante la impotencia de Sumire y el regocijo de Minoru, la pareja abandonó las habitaciones de los Akagi. Una vez en el ascensor, el shaman despachó a gusto sus inquietudes.

- No pensarás hacerle una trastada a Minoru, ¿verdad? Es un chico agradable...

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Hablas como si yo fuera la malvada araña que invita a la mosca... el chico me cae muy bien, además es evidente que está en contra de las maquinaciones de su hermana. Porque lo tenía todo planeado, la muy...

- Lo dices por el despliegue de naranjas, ¿eh? - Yoh se rió por lo bajo, muy divertido. Anna, ya por costumbre, le dio un codazo para que guardara la compostura y se callara, ya que habían llegado al vestíbulo. 

El gesto autoritario quedó anulado por un espectacular gruñido de su estómago, y la rubia se puso como un tomate de la vergüenza, aunque sólo su prometido había escuchado el embarazoso sonido. 

- Pobrecita - la compadeció -, no comiste bien...

- Pues no, mastuerzo. Vamos rápido a casa antes de que me avergüence en público.

- Tengo una idea mejor - dijo el shaman, su rostro resplandeciente de buen humor - ¡Te invito una pizza!

Anna dudó. Aún estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel, y al mirar más allá de Yoh, una figura alta y delgada que lucía un gorrito blanco y un vestido verde llamó su atención.

- Oye, Yoh, ¿qué no es esa Suisei? - preguntó, y el joven se volvió a mirar en la dirección indicada; pero ya la elusiva figura había desaparecido de la vista de ambos - ¿Qué hará esa mujer aquí todavía? Ay no, lo que me faltaba... ahora tendré que preocuparme, seguro que está tramando algo en contra nuestra y...

- Venga, no te hagas mala sangre. Vamos a investigar, pero no quiero que te preocupes sin necesidad; lo más urgente por ahora es que comas, y así aprovecharemos de conversar a solas - sin más, Yoh tiró de su mano y la guió hacia el exterior, en busca del auto.

Anna tenía el ceño fruncido y su humor había cambiado de nuevo. 

¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando la peliteñida?

*****************************************

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, puesto que Ryu había anunciado que se encargaría de la cena, una mustia Tamao acudió a abrir la puerta cuando llamaron. Le sorprendió ver en la puerta a un joven muy alto, de tez oscura y pelo cortado casi al rape, que iba elegantemente vestido y se le antojó vagamente familiar.

- Buenas tardes. Ésta es la Casa Asakura, ¿cierto?

- Pues sí... ¿y usted es...?

El joven se inclinó hacia ella y se quitó los anteojos oscuros que llevaba, examinándola de cerca con aire juguetón y atrevido. La pelirosada dio un paso hacia atrás, alarmada.

- ¡¡¡Pero miren nada más!!! ¡¡¡Cómo has crecido!!! Eres Tamal, ¿verdad?

- Mi nombre es Tamao, ¡TAMAO! - escupió la joven, molesta. Sólo entonces, gracias a la sensación de _dejà vu_, se dio cuenta de quién era la persona con la que estaba hablando. O, más bien, a quien acababa de gritarle -... esto... ¿Chocolove?

- El mismo que viste y calza. ¡¡¡Alégrense, niñas, que ya llegó por quien lloraban!!!

**Próximo capítulo: Vive y aprende **

**N.A.:** La semana pasada presenté la tesis (Yay!! Al fin soy libre, estoy contenta xDDD), por eso la tardanza, no he podido ocuparme de la historia... siento lo de las naranjas, pero recordé lo mucho que a Yoh le gustan y me pareció una ridiculez muy propia de Sumire (conozco gente así, se los aseguro xDDD). Gracias a los que dejaron review para el primer capítulo (YohxAnna) de mi nueva serie _La Ley del Deseo_, me alegro que les haya gustado el limoncito y prepárense que lo que viene será peor xD.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Serena_ (Pixy Stix! Aw, pal, SSDD, still no serious hanky-panky here xD), _Haruko Haruhara_, _anna15_, _Cali-chan_ (lo pensaré xDDD. ¡Pobre Lyse-kun! Se ve que no le tienes gran cariño, pero el chico tiene cualidades aparte de su belleza... conque yuri P/T, ¿eh? Pero yo sé que tú escribes chévere, ¿porqué no haces uno? a mí nunca me ha salido escribir yuri, aunque no estoy en contra), _Layla Kyoyama_ (cuchi cursi, ¿a que sí?^^), _ Rally_ (mmm... lemon ya verás. Ah, y me alegro que te haya gustado _Dorado y Cálido_ xD), _Yukino_ (gracias y bienvenida), _Asuka de Black_, _Aya K._ (gracias ^^), _Lain-chan_, _Fany _(y alguna más que viene y tendrás que saltarte pa que no te afecte, pero tranquis que yo aviso xDD), _ Amber_ (sí que me desquito y además verás mis razones para apoyar el S/J, creo que si lo lees te va a gustar a pesar de que son POVs xDD. Ese fic nació porque quería hacer algo de YGO sin violación... ese fandom tiene 734862 violaciones por página, no sé qué empeño tiene la gente en torturar a esos pobres chicos!), _Jk_, _Hermione Potter_ (los hay, pero pocas tenemos la suerte de conocerlos xD), _Souji-Hao_, _Viru-chan_ (gracias y bienvenida, primero tienes que escribir algo aparte y luego inscribirte aquí en ff.net para subirlo. S/S nunca me lo he planteado, porque aunque ellos me parecen muy cuchis de ahí me gustan Yue y Clow xDD), _Sonomi_ (pronto ^^), _Sol Himura_ (no te voy a decir porque ni yo lo sé, estas criaturas tienen vida propia xD), _Annita_, _An_na Asakura_ (nunca molestas ^^), _Suisei _(ya ves que yo también he estado hasta las metras de trabajo, pero ya ando más desahogadita; y respecto al regalo que me hiciste, todavía se me caen las babas cada vez que lo releo, soy una asquerosa hentai xDDDDDD), _Arthy _(bienvenida!), _Brenda-chan_ (saludos a ti y a Marita ^^), _ Jaisa-Kura_ (bienvenida, esto es ya oficialmente la telenovela sin hijos perdidos xDDD), _Bonis_ (¿Ryu/Manta? OMG X_x. Lo de la sidestory ya va insinuado en este cap, la idea me gusta, gracias Bonis xD. Y si quieres ver algo de smut Y/A, mira en mi perfil y lee _La Ley_), Niky-chan (si no va aquí irá en el lado oscuro, no te preocupes xDDD), _Darame _(bienvenida, y perdona la tardanza ^^), _Loreley_ (siii... calientes, en efecto ^^).


	33. Vive y aprende

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXIII**

**Vive y aprende**

********************************

**Advertencias:** ninguna esta vez. Algo de lenguaje, un poquitincito chiquitico de shounen ai al final de la tercera parte... no real hanky panky yet.

*************************************

-... esto... ¿Chocolove?

- El mismo que viste y calza. ¡¡¡Alégrense, niñas, que ya llegó por quien lloraban!!!

- Eh... eh... bienvenido. Yoh nos dijo que vendrías, pero no cuándo...

Decir que estaba asombradísima era poco: estaba tan desconcertada que no recordó sus modales y su modestia de costumbre y examinó al recién llegado de pies a cabeza con los ojos como platos, fijándose en lo bien que los años le habían sentado al chistorete del grupo. 

No era sólo la ropa, decididamente cara y de la mejor calidad; ni su actitud, ahora más cuidadosa y atenta, sino también su apariencia: alto, delgado y bien formado, la boca gruesa ya no parecía demasiado grande para su cara y sus facciones se habían alargado con la madurez, dándole un aire muy atractivo, aunque aún no podía decirse que fuera guapo.

- ¿Has traído equipaje? - recordó preguntar la pelirosada, con la cortesía automática que usaba con todos los visitantes, sobre todo si iban a quedarse. 

- ¡Sip! Aguarda que bajo las maletas del taxi - el elegante y casi desconocido moreno retrocedió hasta el taxi que aguardaba en la calle y bajó un par de maletas de piel de cara factura, que evidentemente contenían su equipaje.

Tamao, sin nada más que decir, se hizo a un lado para que el alegre joven entrase y lo condujo hacia la salita, en la que se encontraban de momento sólo Lyserg y los hermanos de Hokkaido. Lyserg y Horo miraron al recién llegado con duda, tratando de recordar en dónde lo habían visto, mientras que Pilika le dirigió una mirada de interés, que más que mirada fue un escaneo y evaluación rápida.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó la joven, curiosa - Me pareces familiar, pero no alcanzo a ubicarte... - De la nada, se escuchó un redoble de tambores y aparecieron dos grandes reflectores que apuntaron a la alta figura morena, la cual adoptó la pose de la Estatua de la Libertad y cerró los ojos para pronunciar con orgullo:

- ¡Soy el gran Chocolove!

Se hizo el silencio durante casi un minuto, mientras Chocolove trataba de sostener su pose bajo los reflectores con algo de esfuerzo... sólo para que la voz de Pilika lo sorprendiera.

- ... ¿y?

¡PLOP!

Ese fue el sonido de la cabeza del desconcertado moreno al caer al piso, seguido por otro sonido: la risa de Horohoro, que rodaba por el suelo agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos como si le doliera de tanto reírse.

- ¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! ¡¡Hasta mi hermanita te friega, moreno!! ¡¡No tienes suerte!!

- ¿Cómo es eso de 'hasta mi hermanita', mastuerzo? - se enfadó Pilika.

- ¿¿¿Ehhh??? ¿¿Y quién eres tú, pelado?? - le preguntó Choco a Horo, sobándose el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza gracias a su caída. El ainu dejó de reírse de inmediato, y ahora fue Pilika quien estalló en risas al darse cuenta de que Choco no reconocía a Horohoro debido al corte radical de cabello que habían tenido que hacerle.

- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Pelado!!!??? ¡¡¡Aquí el único pelado eres tú, Chocobestia!!! ¿¿Qué fue de tu melena afro ridícula??

- ¿¿Y qué fue de tus pelos parados ridículos, Loroloro?? - retrucó el moreno, con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¡¡¡Cállate o te borro del censo, idiota!!!

- ¡¡¡Ay, me muero de miedo!!! ¡¡¡Ay, ay!!! - la voz de Choco se había tornado un chillido casi femenino, llevaba una minifalda (sacada de no se sabe dónde) sobre el traje, y daba saltitos, burlándose del rabioso ainu. Era realmente muy gracioso, tanto que Pilika estaba casi echando el hígado de tanto reírse, Lyserg sonreía bondadosamente e incluso Tamao se reía por lo bajo.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que se calmaran las cosas, rato durante el cual la peliazul tuvo que contener a su hermano para que no le cayera a patadas al moreno, que ahora había vuelto a la tranquilidad y estaba sentado de lo más pancho, bebiendo una taza de té que Tamao había traído y haciendo gala de unos modales casi tan impecables como los de Lyserg.

Pronto notaron que el joven ahora podía hablar educadamente y prácticamente sin acento cuando quería, y que podía llevar una conversación sobre reminiscencias del torneo sin caer en las provocaciones que Horo, algo enfadado con su presencia, dejaba caer de cuando en cuando. Lo cual ya era una proeza, considerando que el ainu podía ser realmente impertinente.

- Has cambiado mucho, Chocolove - comentó el inglés, señalando la apariencia del joven.

- Nah, la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda - escupió Horo con disgusto, recibiendo un buen coscorrón de parte de su hermana - ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué has hecho en estos años? - preguntó Pilika, interesada en el tema y en desviar la atención de su hermano para que no comenzara el conato de pelea de nuevo.

- Pues mucho, me asocié con un brody y ahora tenemos un gran circo que viaja por todo el país - explicó el moreno con orgullo -, y además estoy comenzando una cadena de clubes nocturnos, así que me va muy bien.

- Talento para los negocios, ¿eh? ¿Es por eso que ahora luces diferente? Digo, ahora eres menos... ummm... colorido....

- Bueno, muchachas, qué más quisiera yo que andar por ahí tranquilazo con mi manta de colores y enseñando al mundo la maravilla exquisita de mi pecho desnudo, pero no se puede hacer negocios vestido así - una chispa de malicia brilló en sus ojos. Horo resopló indignado, Lyserg y Pilika sonrieron y Tamao se sonrojó -. No tiene tanta importancia; pero después de vivir en las calles casi como un mendigo uno aprende a apreciar las cosas buenas. Y yo he descubierto que me gusta la ropa buena, pues...

- Por lo menos tus modales han mejorado - apuntó Horo, incapaz de quedarse callado.

- También eso se aprende - concedió Choco con elegancia.

- Y no has dicho un solo chiste malo desde que llegaste... - señaló Lyserg, de buen humor.

- Eso se puede remediar... ¿saben lo que le dijo la madre poste a su hijo el postecito? - todos lo miraron frunciendo el ceño y con cara de 'mí no entender' - Pues le dijo "póstate bien"...

- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!! - voceó Horo, poniéndose rojo, y una lluvia de coscorrones cayó sobre la cabeza del pobre moreno, que quedó en piso con los ojos como remolinos y la cabeza llena de chichones, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Algunas cosas no cambiarán jamás - sentenció divertida Pilika.

Tamao los dejó para ir a preparar la habitación que le correspondía a Chocolove mientras la ainu, que se había ofrecido como voluntaria, lo ponía al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Pronto llegaron al tiempo presente y la chica le explicó que ella y su hermano habían venido a arreglar algunos asuntos de la tribu y los sorprendió el anuncio de la boda, por lo que decidieron quedarse.

- ¿Y dónde está la feliz pareja de tortolitos enamorados? - la pregunta del moreno hizo que Pilika casi se ahogara de risa otra vez, considerando que se refería a Yoh y a Anna, a quienes no les iba para nada la romántica y cursi etiqueta de tórtolos.

- Pues no sé, creo que iban a visitar a unos amigos de los abuelos de Yoh...

- ¿Y qué es del chinito loco, de Len, pues? - preguntó, quedando desconcertado cuando Horohoro enrojeció ostensiblemente y Pilika hizo un gesto agridulce.

- Ya lo verás... tiene negocios en la ciudad, así que permanece viviendo aquí.

- Ojalá se haya ablandado un poco con los años, nunca he conocido a otro tipo tan estirado y tan listo para enfadarse como él, es el más picajoso de todos... ¡otro que nunca apreció mis chistes!

- Pues no esperes nada diferente... está igualito de bestia - comentó la peliazul, mirando de reojo a su hermano, que lucía sumamente incómodo.

Chocolove, dándose cuenta de la incomodidad del ainu aunque no supiera el porqué (y queriendo saberlo, a todas luces), se arrimó hacia él y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, hablándole en tono conspirador:

- Ajajá... y cuéntenme... ¿tienes una novia en la ciudad, Loroloro? ¡Me encantan los chismes amorosos!

Lyserg, que estaba sentado justo junto a Horo, olfateó problemas en el aire y se aclaró la garganta discretamente, apresurándose a alejarse del foco de discordia, luciendo algo alarmado. Por un momento, la preocupada Pilika pensó que la cara de su hermano iba a reventar, porque a buen seguro toda la sangre de su cuerpo había corrido hacia allá. Se limitó a contestar por él, dado que era evidente que el chico no podía hablar.

- No, no tiene novia...

- ... ¿novio, entonces?

Un silencio siguió a la desenfadada pregunta, y la ainu, harta ya de mediar en el asunto, resopló:

- ¡Que te lo diga él!

- ¡Yo no tengo porqué decirle nada al chicharrón éste! - barboteó Horo, cuya cara ya había pasado del rojo al púrpura mientras se quitaba a Chocolove de encima de un empellón.

- ¿Que no? ¡Pues de todas maneras se va a enterar, así que es mejor que se lo digas!

- ¡¡¡Eres una BOCONA!!!

- ¡¡¡Y tú un ASQUEROSO COBARDOTE!!! ¿¿¿No que muy en serio con Len??? ¿¿No que lo quieres mucho?? ¿¿Entonces porqué &%#$&# no lo dices tranquilito y ya?? ¿¿¡¡¡Es que te da vergüenza decirlo, EH!!!??

Los hermanos se miraron echando chispas, y sólo dejaron de lanzarse miradas asesinas cuando un sonido gorgoteante, como el de alguien que se ahoga, llamó su atención: Chocolove yacía en el piso (adonde lo había enviado el empellón de Horo) con cara de estar asfixiándose, su rostro tan congestionado que casi se veía morado. 

Lyserg lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa para enderezarlo y tratar de administrarle los primeros auxilios, pero se detuvo al ver que sendos lagrimones corrían por las mejillas del moreno... se estaba ahogando, pero de la risa.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! - la risa estentórea de Choco retumbó en la habitación apenas logró tomar el aliento que le hacía falta para estallar - Nomás esto me faltaba, ¡¡¡Loroloro y Len Tao el Apretao, la pareja del siglo!!! ¡¡Esta sí que es buena!! ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

- ¡¡¡Ahora sí lo MATO!!! - vociferó el ainu, echándosele encima como un animal salvaje.

La escaramuza duró unos minutos, hasta que Lyserg y Pilika lograron contener a Horo por obra y arte de la pura fuerza bruta, mientras que Choco, ya más calmado, moqueaba a consecuencia de la risa que lo había hecho llorar y de un certero golpe que el ainu le había aplicado en la nariz.

- ¡Suéltenme... déjenme... que lo mato!

- ¡¡Pero ya cálmate, hombre, pues!! ¡No es para tanto! - terció el moreno, alisando las arrugas de su traje - No sé porqué te ofendes, oye... me alegra que estén juntos, es bonito... pero también es muy gracioso, me acordé de lo mucho que se peleaban y me dio risa...

Horohoro se quedó muy quieto, mirándolo de hito en hito.

- ¿No te estás burlando?

- Que no, chico, estás paranoico. Admite que es gracioso pensar en lo mucho que se pelearon y ahora resulta que se quieren... tú que eres tan terco, pero sobre todo ese Len Tao que tiene el trasero tan apretado que no le cabe un pa...

- Vale, Chocolove, creo que entendió el punto - le interrumpió Lyserg, enrojeciendo y tratando de que no se repitiera el escándalo de momentos antes.

Tamao apareció en el umbral, recorriendo con sus ojos muy abiertos la escena. A su lado estaba Manta, que acababa de llegar, y cuyos ojos, ya de por sí bastante abiertos, se salieron aún más de sus órbitas al ver al moreno.

- Ejem... la cena está servida.

*****************************************

Yoh se frotó el estómago, ahora abultado por la cantidad de comida que había consumido, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que Anna suspirara, armándose de paciencia. Habían terminado en un restaurante al aire libre degustando un par de pizzas enormes que el shaman devoró con el apetito y la alegría de un niño cavernícola.

- Ahhhh, ya me siento mejor. ¿Y tú Annita? ¿Estás satisfecha?

La itako miró hacia abajo a su propio estómago, algo abultado también, y se sonrojó un poco.

- Después de semejante atracón, creo que sí... a ver, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme en privado? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Tenían una relativa privacidad para hablar, porque aunque había bastante gente las mesas estaban lo suficientemente separadas como para permitir una conversación íntima.

- Esto... - el rostro del shaman se coloreó un poco - es que no sé cómo abordar el tema, Anna...

- A ver... se trata de nosotros, porque si no no habría necesidad de decírmelo en privado... - el joven asintió, cada vez más colorado - es algo tan privado que te resulta embarazoso y por eso te estás sonrojando... - volvió a asentir - sospecho que tiene algo que ver con el sexo, ¿o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas...

- ¡Pues deja ya de darle vueltas al asunto y ve al grano de una vez, caramba! No querrás que te lo saque a golpes, ¿o sí?

- ... a lo mejor sería interesante que lo intentaras - dijo Yoh en tono pícaro, tratando de aligerar el ambiente; pero la rubia sólo enrojeció y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Dilo ya de una vez!

- Ummm... tendríamos que haber hablado de esto ya, pero es que... nunca me acuerdo, y cuando lo recuerdo no es el momento adecuado, y...

La itako se puso de pie y lo agarró por las solapas de la camisa, levantándolo de la silla en la que estaba sentado, sin importarle que los ocupantes de las otras mesas a su alrededor los miraran con curiosidad y no poca diversión. 

- ¡Dilo YA!

- Se trata de que no hemos hablado de los... - comenzó Yoh en un susurro - ummm... de los hijos y de... este... los métodos anticonceptivos, y... ¡¡ay!! - se quejó el shaman cuando la chica lo dejó caer de nuevo violentamente en su asiento.

Una muy sonrojada Anna volvió a sentarse frente a él, las mejillas ardiendo.

- ¿Conque de eso se trataba?

- Sí... mira, Anna, yo no quiero asumir nada porque tú eres una persona independiente y tienes tus propias ideas, pero ya que no hemos hablado de esto... he pensado que probablemente no querrás tener hijos tan pronto, porque aún no terminas tu carrera. Lo que nos lleva a pensar en los métodos para evitarlos por el momento... quiero decir, yo puedo usar preservativos y no hay problema, pero siempre hay que considerar ambos lados y...

- Eso ya está pensado, idiota, ¡cómo se nota que eres hombre! - bufó la rubia, enfadada y roja a más no poder - Apenas se anunció el compromiso fui al ginecólogo, cabeza hueca. Sabes siquiera lo que es un ginecólogo, ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, Annita, ¡no te enfades! - suplicó el joven cómicamente, con ríos de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

- ¿¡Que no me enfade!? ¿Cómo no voy a enfadarme, si todo me lo dejas a mí? ¿Qué crees que hubiera podido pasar si en alguna de estas... ocasiones hubiéramos llegado a... a hacerlo y ninguno de los dos estuviera protegido? - Yoh abrió la boca, pero la itako no lo dejó hablar y prosiguió con su murmullo furioso - ¡Y no me digas que llevas preservativos encima! ¡Si los has llevado es porque seguro esperabas que alguna perdida se te resbalara en la calle! ¡Si es que...!

El shaman se levantó de un salto, salvó la distancia que los separaba, y cortó efectivamente la rabiosa diatriba de Anna con un beso kilométrico. Los ocupantes de las mesas a su alrededor silbaron, soltaron exclamaciones de ánimo y hasta aplaudieron ante el espectáculo gratuito.

Cuando Yoh volvió a su asiento, estaba casi tan rojo como su prometida y respiraba agitadamente; el método para callarla era efectivo, pero tenía efectos secundarios muy notorios, sobre todo estando en público. Cuando la gente alrededor de ellos se aquietó y su respiración se hubo normalizado (o casi), el joven se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

- Hija, contigo las lleva uno todas perdidas... ¿sabes lo que me haces? Hace casi un mes que no me muevo sin llevar encima al menos un preservativo, hasta he practicado a ponérmelo y ha sido una de las cosas más embarazosas que he hecho. Si pienso en protegerme, la idea te molesta; y si no lo pienso también te molesta, ¿cómo le hago para complacerte?

Anna respiró hondo antes de contestar.

- En algo has tenido razón: debimos hablar de esto hace mucho. Lo siento - se disculpó, sorprendiéndolo tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla -, pero es que cuando pienso que has podido estar con otra pierdo la cabeza. Y bueno, me alegra saber que de alguna manera también tú has pensado en eso, y que no he sido sólo yo la que se ha comido el coco con el asunto...

- Vale, pero no me has dicho nada. ¿Tenía yo razón? ¿Quieres esperar?

- Pues sí, tenías razón en eso también. Me conoces bien - suspiró -, el doctor... o más bien la doctora, porque no tuve valor para hablar de esas cosas con un hombre... me examinó y me recomendó unas píldoras con las que he estado a prueba.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado? Esas cosas no son precisamente inofensivas, ¿algún efecto secundario? - preguntó Yoh, interesado.

- Pues aparte de algún malestar idiota como dolor de cabeza, nada. Como ves, ni siquiera he engordado, que me advirtió que podía ser uno de los riesgos... aunque claro, ando un poco más irritable que de costumbre...

- ¿Sólo "un poco"? - bromeó el shaman, y la itako le dirigió una mirada congelante.

- ¡No me presiones, Yoh Asakura!

- Vale, vale. Y cuando decidamos tenerlos, ¿cuántos hijos te gustaría que tuviéramos?

- Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento, que no soy una incubadora, zoquete - no pudo menos que sonreír, ablandada, al ver que Yoh soltaba su risita característica. 

No había vuelta de hoja: no podía estar enfadada con él más que unos pocos minutos, porque le quería tanto que cada cosa que hacía, hasta la idiotez más sublime, la enojaba y enternecía a la vez. Era un concepto extraño, pero no resultaba tan bizarro teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que ambos tenían en común a pesar de sus diferencias de carácter, que más que hacerlos diferentes los hacían complementarios el uno del otro. 

Como la cara y la cruz de una moneda, así eran los dos.

- Anna...

- Qué.

- ¿Dejarás que Ryu haga la despedida de soltero como lo tenía planeado?

- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Jun ha planeado también una para mí, y tiemblo sólo de pensar en lo que se le pudo haber ocurrido...

- ¿Y vas a dejar que traiga a la bailarina exótica?

- No puedo prohibírselo, porque es seguro que la 'graciosa' de Jun Tao traiga a un chico a bailar también... no tendría base moral para prohibirle a Ryu que trajera a una chica, o chicas, o travestidos, o qué se yo qué...

Yoh se echó a reír, pero se calló cuando la itako lo miró con sus ojos oscuros e insondables cuya expresión prometía castigos peores que la muerte.

- Annita, no me mires así... ¿qué pasa?

- Que lo voy a permitir, voy a dejar que se forme el relajo en la casa... pero siempre tendré la manera de saber si te sales de madre y empiezas a meter mano... y si eso sucede, pídele ayuda a todos los espíritus en la tierra y en el mar porque te aseguro que _te vas a arrepentir_...

El shaman se estremeció, pero no retrocedió; al contrario, se inclinó por encima de la mesa hasta que su rostro quedó apenas a unos centímetros del de su prometida, con una expresión muy seria y el ceño fruncido.

- Pues yo te digo otro tanto, Annita. Sé muy bien que ustedes, las chicas, son aún peores que nosotros en este tipo de situaciones - la itako abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada explícita de Yoh la hizo callar -... y yo también tengo maneras de saber si algo sucede. Si un tipo llega a ponerte la mano encima, yo...

- ¿Tú qué? - preguntó la itako, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, fascinada.

- Le voy a dar una paliza tal que no va a poder caminar en meses. Y a ti... - hizo una pausa, y Anna parpadeó, tocándole el turno de estremecerse - a ti te voy a encerrar en mi habitación y te voy a hacer el amor hasta que no pueda más, y no vas a salir de ahí como no sea descalza y embarazada, como las buenas mujeres a la antigua... ¿has entendido?

- Sí, amo - dijo la rubia en tono zumbón, pero sus ojos brillaban reflejando la expresión casi feroz que tenía el rostro de su prometido.

En momentos como ése, su adoración por él se elevaba a alturas casi enfermizas. Le encantaba verlo celoso, pero no quería jugar con esas cosas pues sabía por experiencia propia lo amargos que podían ser los celos.

Después de dejar el restaurante, dieron un tranquilo paseo y abordaron el auto, regresando a la casa tan tarde que la mayoría de los habitantes estaba ya durmiendo cuando llegaron.

*************************************

La mesa del desayuno estaba puesta y ya Ryu, Chocolove, Manta y Lyserg estaban comiendo y charlando animadamente. El señor Takehito aún no aparecía, al igual que Yoh y Anna, y las chicas estaban en la cocina.

- ¿Y entonces, Choco? ¿Qué dices? ¿Te unes a la diversión esta noche? - Ryu parecía muy contento, blandiendo unas coloridas maracas que había sacado de no se sabía dónde. Probablemente Chocolove había sido el responsable de introducir los ofensivos objetos en la casa. Y hablando del moreno, éste no iba vestido con tanta formalidad como el día anterior, pero el buen gusto de sus ropas gritaba a las claras que eran de diseñador.

- ¡¡Diversión es mi segundo nombre!! - repuso el aludido, riendo - Pero... ¿cómo vas a hacer con las mujeres de la casa?

- Eso está arreglado - dijo Anna, entrando en el comedor con la manera silenciosa y sinuosa que tenía de moverse, y congelando efectivamente al moreno en su sitio -. Bienvenido, Chocolove. Les decía que eso está arreglado: nosotras estaremos en el piso de arriba y ustedes en la salita aquí abajo, así que no habrá problemas.

- ¡Qué bueno que se decidió a aceptar mi idea, doña Anna! - dijo el shaman de la espada de madera, muy contento, poniendo los ojitos como dos medias lunas de felicidad.

- No creas que por haber aceptado voy a permitir que se formen relajos, Ryu. No quiero desastres, no quiero que destrocen los muebles, y quiero que limpien todo al terminar, ¿entendido? - repuso fríamente la itako, sentándose a la mesa y dedicándole su mirada más aterradora. Ryu asintió, tragando con dificultad.

- Le prometo que todo va a llevarse con mucho orden, doña Anna.

- Entonces no va a ser divertido, va a ser aburrido... - masculló Manta. La itako alcanzó a oírle, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a congelar al cabezón con otra mirada siberiana.

- ¡Hola Anna! - saludó Choco, una vez que la conversación entre ella y Ryu pareció finalizar, mirando a la rubia con interés - Las chicas también tienen fiesta, ¿eh? - la vio fruncir el ceño.

- Sí, contra mi voluntad, como todo lo que va a suceder aquí esta noche. Espero que los años te hayan dado un poco más de juicio, Chocolove... supe por Yoh que tienes un negocio ahora, ¿de qué se trata? - comenzó, en tono de conversación.

El moreno, alentado por su actitud receptiva (bueno, todo lo receptiva que podía ser tomando en consideración que se trataba de Anna), comenzó a hablar del negocio con entusiasmo. Se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Yoh, que se mostró muy contento de verle, a tal punto que el saludo entre los dos fue casi una coreografía de giros, apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda.

En medio de la conversación llegó Len Tao, como lo hacía de vez en cuando para darle a Anna el aventón hasta el instituto; sólo que esta vez traía a remolque a su hermana, que le guiñó un ojo travieso a Pilika haciéndole una seña que decía "hablamos más tarde".

Len, que al entrar había dado los buenos días de manera general, le dirigió de pronto una mirada desprevenida al desconocido moreno sentado a la mesa y sus ojos amarillentos se agrandaron al sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

- ¿¿¿Cho...cho-cho...??? ¡¡¡Bajamangos!!! ¿¿Qué haces aquí??

- ¡Len Tao el Apretao! ¿¿Cómo est...??? - no alcanzó a terminar el saludo porque ya Len lo tenía en una llave, rodeándole el cuello con uno de sus musculosos brazos.

- ¿¿¿Cómo me has llamado??? - una vena palpitaba en la sien del joven chino y su voz era baja y sibilante.

- ¡¡A... pre... TAO!! - silabeó Chocolove con algo de dificultad, gracias a que casi estaba siendo ahorcado.

- Tú... tú... - barboteó Len, apretando la llave. Yoh, viendo que las cosas podían salirse de control, se acercó y con facilidad hizo que el shaman de China soltara al moreno, que terminó sobándose el cuello y alisando su camisa.

- ¡Qué mal humor, pues! ¡Sigues siendo el mismo tipo bestia de siempre!

Yoh prácticamente obligó a Len a sentarse a la mesa, quedando casualmente ubicado junto a Horo. El chino respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y de no mirar a Chocolove, quien sí lo miraba abiertamente y con malicia.

Después de unos minutos las cosas se habían normalizado, más o menos, y la conversación volvió a reinar en la mesa. Len, que había permanecido callado hasta entonces, se atrevió a levantar la mirada del plato que la siempre oportuna Tamao acababa de poner frente a él y miró a Horo, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Por casualidad lo sorprendió mirándolo, y ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Por desgracia, el movimiento no pasó inadvertido para Chocolove, quien desde que el chino llegó estaba muriéndose por hacer algún comentario al respecto... y lo hizo en ese preciso momento:

- ¡Pero muchachos! ¡Por nosotros no se paren! ¿Es que ni siquiera van a saludarse con un besito?

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue un poco confuso, porque ante los aturdidos espectadores pasó un torbellino. Luego que se aclaró, pudieron ver que el "torbellino" no era otro que Len Tao, quien se había abalanzado como una fiera sobre la mesa para caerle encima al desprevenido moreno, y ahora se encontraba estrangulándolo en serio.

Después de unos momentos de confusión, Yoh intervino de nuevo, pero esta vez tuvo que utilizar la fuerza bruta para separarlos, porque Len estaba tan furioso que prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas.

- ¡Len, compórtate! - exclamó Jun, molesta y a punto de echársele encima también para sujetarlo.

- ¡Len, cálmate YA! - bramó al fin el shaman de cabellos castaños, enfadado por el esfuerzo que suponía sostener al shaman de China, que pateaba y gruñía sin control, como un animal salvaje. 

Ryu sujetaba a Horohoro, que había estado a punto de meterse en la pelea por iniciativa propia, sólo que Len había llegado primero y además el shaman de la espada de madera había saltado a tiempo para impedirlo; Lyserg, por su parte, sujetaba por segunda vez a Chocolove, quien de nuevo estaba lleno de chichones y más mareado que un trompo.

- ¿Pero es que no has oído? ¡El muy desgraciado se está burlando!

- Cállate, Len. Esa no era su intención, ¿no sabes que es muy bromista? No se está burlando - trató de conciliar Yoh, sin soltarlo por si acaso.

- Es verdad lo que dice Yoh - saltó Pilika, harta ya de todo el asunto -, era sólo una broma. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que dijo? ¿Acaso ustedes no son novios y se... argh... besan? ¿Eh? Pero, por favor, frente a mí no lo hagan...

- ¡¡PILIKA!! - rugió Horo, con la cara como un tomate.

- ¡¡YA BASTA!! - el par de palabras, dichas en voz alta pero sin llegar al nivel de los gritos, bastó para que todos se congelaran en el sitio: Anna se había levantado de su asiento, los brazos en jarras, la mirada tormentosa y el rostro congestionado - Chocolove, ni un comentario más acerca de Len y Horo. Y en cuanto a ustedes... - miró al ainu y al joven chino, y ambos temblaron - van a hacer el favor de aclarar su relación aquí y ahora.

- ¿¿A-aclarar?? - ver a Len tartamudeando y morado como una berenjena, era todo un espectáculo. Pilika, divertida, pensó que era casi tan bueno como para cobrar entrada; mientras que Tamao, enfrentada a una de las cosas que menos quería ver, estaba impresionada y no encontraba hacia dónde mirar. Terminó escurriéndose hacia la cocina sin que nadie lo notara.

- Sí señor, aclarar. Que todos los que estamos aquí sepamos a qué atenernos respecto a su relación, para que ya no haya comentarios ni especulaciones, y podamos evitar escenas deplorables como ésta - los ojos oscuros brillaron. 

Yoh, que conocía más o menos los estados de ánimo de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que aunque su rostro tenía una expresión de enfado, lo que había en su mirada era... diversión. Las palabras diversión y Anna, juntas en la misma frase, eran una cosa que el shaman jamás creyó que llegaría a ver... pero estaba viéndolo. Anna estaba gozando lo suyo con la confusión y la vergüenza de los chicos.

- ¿Y bien? - presionó la rubia. Len suspiró y su rostro tomó un color más normal. En cambio, Horo estaba casi ahogándose.

- Pues aún no lo sé, Anna. ¿Qué somos, Horo? - el acortamiento cariñoso del nombre hizo que Choco soltara una risita y que Ryu y Jun suspiraran, poniendo los ojos como corazones. Pilika murmuró '¡guácala!', y Lyserg sonrió, aunque estaba un poco colorado.

- Pues yo... no sé. Pareja, supongo - aventuró el ainu, poniéndose aún más rojo y sin mirar al joven chino.

- Ya está, él lo ha dicho, somos pareja - concluyó Len rápidamente, de manera terminante.

- ¡¡¡Esto hay que celebrarlo, pues!!! - de la nada, como siempre, el maltrecho moreno sacó dos botellas de champaña y Ryu, que ya había soltado a Horo, fue en un salto a la cocina y trajo un montón de copas. Los jóvenes estaban tan anonadados ante el despliegue de alegría por parte de Chocolove que no se atrevieron a objetar el brindis, a pesar de que estaban avergonzados por ser el centro de atención. Ni siquiera Anna abrió la boca para chistar.

- ¿Champaña para el desayuno? Uyyyy, espero que no se me suba - dijo Pilika entusiasmada, agarrando una copa llena.

- ¿Y quién dijo que podías beber? ¡¡Eres una menor!! - vociferó Horo, tratando de arrebatarle la copa. Pilika lo evitó con una finta y un salto, y lo miró con ojitos tiernos de borrego.

- ¿No me vas a dejar brindar por tu salud y felicidad?

El ainu dudó. Cuando Pilika usaba esa mirada enorme y húmeda para manipularlo, sabía que las tenía todas perdidas.

- Está bien, ¡pero no te pases!

- Toma - Chocolove le pasó al confundido Len una copa servida y éste la tomó examinándola con atención, como si temiera que fuera a morderle - ¡ándale, Len Tao, que no está envenenada ni tiene truco! Palabrita de honor...

- Moreno... creí que te estabas burlando de nosotros - le dijo en voz baja, los fieros ojos dorados aún molestos.

- ¡No hombre! No quería que pensaras que soy homófobo o algo por el estilo... lo que pasa es que estabas tan rígido que tuve ganas de decirte algo que te soltara un poco. Ryu me comentó temprano que ustedes no lo habían hecho oficial y que andaban más bien incómodos ante los demás, así que...

- ¿Quieres decir que lo planeaste? - lo miró, atónito, sin saber si enojarse de nuevo o echarse a reír. El moreno puso la boca en actitud de beso y le guiñó un ojo.

- Digamos que sabía que alguien iba a reaccionar. ¿Acaso no soy un cupido guapo y adorable? ¡Ay! - un coscorrón muy bien administrado por Horohoro, que había estado detrás de él todo el rato escuchando la conversación, cortó las caritas graciosas de Chocolove.

- Lo dicho: la mona, aunque se vista de seda...

Len miró a Horo y le sonrió, haciendo que el moreno, mostrándose discreto por una vez en la vida, hiciera mutis por la izquierda sin decir esta boca es mía, uniéndose a los demás. El ainu y el shaman de China se dirigieron hacia el porche para alejarse del grupo y de los oídos inoportunos, sentándose en los escalones de entrada.

- ¿Te ha molestado mucho con el asunto? - preguntó el joven chino, refiriéndose evidentemente a Chocolove.

- Bueno, anoche me molestó muchísimo y casi lo estrangulo... igual que tú hoy, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando de nuevo a que es su forma de ser. Además, no parece que sus intenciones sean malas, aunque su manera de expresarlo no es la mejor - dijo el ainu, frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada más nos faltaba que encima Anna se aliara con él sin querer... esto ha sido lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en los últimos años, no me acuerdo de la última vez que me sentí tan expuesto.

- ¿Te molesta que ahora sea público? - preguntó Horo, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Las cejas de Len se elevaron, dando a su rostro una expresión sorprendida.

- ¿Que si me molesta? ¡Claro que no! Aquí todo el mundo lo sabía, de todos modos. Lo que me contrarió es que por un momento fuimos el centro de atención, y temía que alguien dijera alguna barbaridad que me hiciera perder los estribos - un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas de nuevo, y por un instante pareció un escolar pillado en falta -. El moreno tiene su cuota de razón... a veces tengo... ummm... esto... exceso de temperamento.

- Admítelo, Len, eres el rey del mal humor, y te pones la mar de bestia a veces - repuso el ainu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -, no se te puede decir nada sin que saltes como un tigre. Yo también tengo lo mío en ese departamento, claro, pero en ti parece ser un estado permanente.

- Vale, búrlate todo lo que quieras - bufó Len, mirándolo de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

- No me burlo, ¿ves que ya estás paranoico? Es un hecho que la menor provocación te pone furioso - se carcajeó Horo.

Sin pensar, el joven chino lo rodeó con un brazo, sonrojándose un poco al ver la sorpresa en la cara del ainu.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo abrazarte? ¿Y qué hay de lo que acabamos de decir allí adentro? - preguntó de pronto, con agresividad.

Horo, simplemente, se echó a reír.

- Eres el colmo, te pones agresivo nada más porque me sorprendo - se puso serio por un momento -. Oye, Len... anoche mi hermana se enfadó conmigo y me riñó porque no me atrevía a decirle a Chocolove sobre lo nuestro, me llamó cobarde. Quiero que sepas que yo... bueno, que no es cobardía, ni me avergüenzo de nada, es sólo que todavía estoy acostumbrándome a la situación, y a veces no sé cómo manejarlo.

- A mí también me pasa. Ya aprenderemos - dijo Len sin enfadarse esta vez, apoyándose en él. Horo inclinó la cabeza y besó lentamente la suave mejilla que quedaba a su alcance, deslizando suavemente los labios hasta que entraron en contacto con la boca del joven chino.

Habían transcurrido sólo unos pocos deliciosos segundos cargados de besos, cuando el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta detrás de ellos los hizo separarse con renuencia. Jun estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa tan grande y pícara que hubiera bastado para sonrojar al más pintado, como en efecto lo logró con ambos.

- Ejem... chicos, siento interrumpir, ¡lo siento muchísimo, de veras! Pero Anna quiere saber si ya puede salir, porque tiene que llegar temprano al instituto hoy. Ah, Len, casi lo olvidaba: Ryu quiere saber si va a contar con tu presencia esta noche para la despedida de soltero de Yoh...

- Dile que no me la perdería por nada. Y dile a Anna que sí, que nos vamos ya - masculló Len, mosqueado por la actitud maliciosa de su hermana. Se volvió a mirar a Horo, que estaba cortado y colorado -. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.

- Umm... está bien.

Jun entró y Anna salió casi al instante, preparada ya con su bolso en ristre. Subió al auto de Len y éste arrancó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Jun no viene?

- No. Tiene la intención de pasar el día aquí preparando la fiesta. Lo creas o no, la sola idea me pone a temblar - dijo Anna secamente. El chino guardó silencio durante un par de minutos.

- Parece que la única misión en la vida de todos es interrumpirnos en los peores momentos - dijo al fin, con algo de rencor.

- ¿Te vas a quejar? No sabes las que he tenido que pasar yo. Te aconsejo que si quieres tener un momento de... ejem... ternura con tu pareja, la saques de la casa; porque dentro de los límites del terreno no es posible tener un rato de paz sin que alguien te interrumpa - repuso la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya lo he comprobado - concedió Len, suspirando con resignación - Oye, por lo visto mi hermana se está tomando muy en serio lo de la fiesta, ¿eh?

- No me lo recuerdes...

************************************

Durante el día, varios vehículos de reparto llegaron a la casa de los Asakura cargados de comida, bebida y accesorios para las fiestas. Jun y Ryu parecían generales ordenando a los empleados dónde poner las cosas, mientras que Pilika escarbaba en las cajas contentivas de las sorpresas para la fiesta de las chicas.

Tamao tuvo su quincuagésimo sonrojo del día al ver los envases con formas definitivamente fálicas, y casi se desmaya cuando Jun, siempre bromista, metió uno de los 'juguetitos' en su plato de sopa durante el almuerzo. La pobre levantó la cuchara sin mirar lo que contenía y se la metió en la boca, dándose cuenta de todo sólo cuando sintió algo que definitivamente no era verdura y las chicas comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Caía ya la tarde cuando de nuevo llamaron a la puerta, y Pilika, convertida en portera oficial ya que Tamao estaba en la cocina con Jun, abrió para encontrarse de manos a boca con una mujer tan alta y escultural como Jun, que vestía toda de negro y llevaba anteojos negros. Unas puntas de cabello rubio platino asomaban por debajo del negro sombrero emplumado que la mujer llevaba encajado casi hasta cubrirle las orejas.

- ¡¡¡Hoooolaaaaaaa!!! Ésta es la casa de los Asakura, ¿verdad?

- Ummm. Sí. Y usted es...

- Yo a ti te conozco, eres la hermanita del chico éste que andaba con Yoh, Horohoro. Yo soy Shalona, creo que están esperándome - dijo la mujer, quitándose los anteojos negros y dedicándole una sonrisa decididamente maliciosa a la joven ainu.

- Acabáramos - masculló Pilika, viendo que tendrían que vérselas con alguien similar a Jun -. Pasa.

**Próximo capítulo: El rey de la rumba**

**N.A.:** Ahora ando sumergida en el papeleo y sobrecargada de trabajo xDD, pero algo de tiempo he tenido que sacar. Quería preguntarles si tienen reservas respecto a un poquito de cítrico, porque creo que es evidente que en próximo cap las cosas se ponen calientes tanto del lado shounen ai como del hetero. Ah, y perdonen la tardanza... tengo 500 ideas de fics rondándome la cabeza y nada de tiempo pa escribirlas, ahora mismo ya tengo bastante con éste, que escribo caps MUY largos; la serie de viñetas lemon de _La Ley_, que tengo escritas ya otras tres pero sin revisar, y eso sólo en SK, porque encima tengo _Dorado y Cálido_ de YGO que ya llevo por el cap 4 y pienso seguir, tengo otra historia de YGO que aún no publico pero que ya llevo adelantada y también es larga; tengo una de Slayers casi abortada y otra que acabo de empezar (_Uno_), quiero invadir otros dos fandoms y si sigo no paro...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Rally_ (¿en serio la imprimes? O_o), _Layla Kyoyama _(esperar y ver ^^), _Akima_ (gracias, bienvenida a los reviews xD, la idea de Basón y Amidamaru de damas es hilarante xD), _anna15_, _Asuka de Black_, _Haruko Haruhara_ (no te preocupes, era sólo comentario a una rev xD), _Amber _(jeje, ya veremos. La idea es buena, pero te informo que en las bodas shinto no hay damas ni nada que se le parezca), _Brenda-chan_ (no niiiñaa, Minoru es por lo menos cuatro años menor que ellos xDDD), _Zelshamada _(¡bienvenida! Tu 2 en 1 la tengo pendiente pa leer y nunca puedo ;_;. Sí, soy venezolana, de Margarita xDDDD, ¿y tú?), _Bonis_ (quisiera yo descansar, pero ahora además de trabajar debo correr buscando papeles... niña, tus ideas son espectaculares xDDD), _Viru-chan_ (gracias! ah, y la mayoría los sube en word), _Aredhel_ (¡bienvenida!), _Sonomi_ (tan lindo Choco, ¿verdad?), _Loreley-chan_ (bueno, tendría que darte una guía, pero donde dice documenta manager es donde los subes, y luego pones browse para buscar en qué parte de la compu tienes la historia), _Jaisa-Kura_ (gracias. Otro fic que tengo pendiente por leer, pero ¡es que no me queda tiempo! Entre todo lo que tengo que hacer y escribir, se me va todo ;_;), _Souji-Hao_, _Fany_, _Anna/Asakura_, _Anto-chan _(pues la idea está muy bien, las cosas no son lemon a menos que uno quiera... ¿lo preguntas porque la prota tendría que ser cortesana? Pues... yo diría que la desarrollaras y nada más, a ver qué sale), _Mile_ (bienvenida ^^), _Lady Kaoru_, _Tyci _(gracias y bienvenida al mundo de los fics, encontrarás muchas cosas buenas por aquí. Me alegro que te guste cómo he ido llevando la historia), _Angel Celesty_ (gracias ^_~), _Hidrazaina _(al fin de vuelta, ¿eh? Pues sí, me saqué un 10 ^^ Nada, a esperar toca), _Takami Megunata _(ya verás, ya verás xDDD).


	34. El rey de la rumba

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXIV**

**El rey de la rumba**

********************************

_Advertencia:_ algo de conversación "de chicos", y un poco de lime al final, aunque he tenido que cortar el cap porque iba excesivamente largo, así que la otra pareja tendrá que esperar a la semana entrante. Don't like, don't read...

**Advertencia de plagio: **ya he procedido contra la(s) copiona(s) que han tenido la caradura de copiarse mi historia El Ganador y publicarla con su nombre en otra parte. Lo mismo va para las viñetas de La Ley del Deseo, una de las cuales ya fue copiada y publicada bajo otro título y con otro nick en dos servers de fanfiction, y contra las cuales ya procedí. Esa gente, sinceramente, me da lástima; porque si siguen copiando jamás aprenderán a escribir algo, ni bueno ni malo, por sí mismos. Y eso de recibir buenas críticas por un trabajo que sabes que NO ES TUYO, que NO HICISTE TÚ (cambiarle los nombres a un fic y publicarlo en otro fandom o server no es trabajo, mijitos), es algo no sólo sucio, sino que implica autodesprecio. Te sientes tan poca cosa que no eres capaz de escribir algo por ti mismo... si pesco a alguien copiándome, aunque no pueda proceder legalmente, lo persigo hasta el fin y me encargo de que todos se enteren del sucio copión que es, y no es crueldad... crueldad es que yo me haya pasado horas escribiendo y puliendo una historia para que cualquier c*******a me la copie en cinco minutos y la publique como suya. ¿O no?

Están avisados, sucios copiones de porquería...

_________________________________________

- Yo a ti te conozco, eres la hermanita del chico éste que andaba con Yoh, Horohoro. Yo soy Shalona, creo que están esperándome - dijo la mujer, quitándose los anteojos negros y dedicándole una sonrisa decididamente maliciosa a la joven ainu.

- Acabáramos - masculló Pilika, viendo que tendrían que vérselas con alguien similar a Jun -. Pasa.

El taxista dejó las maletas de Shalona en la puerta. Pilika la ayudó a meterlas a la casa y la condujo a la cocina, donde se encontraba reunido el elemento femenino, sin que (afortunadamente) se tropezaran con nadie por el camino. Jun y Tamao se sorprendieron al verla, una vez que la mujer se quitó el sombrero y dejó ver el cabello platinado que ahora le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y que enmarcaba un rostro muy maquillado al estilo reina de los vampiros. Por lo visto le había dado la chifladura del gótico.

La recién llegada hizo buenas migas con la joven china casi de inmediato, puesto que resultaban bastante afines en cuanto a malicia se refería: pronto estaban haciendo de las suyas con la pobre pelirosada como víctima propiciatoria.

Pilika, muy prudentemente, no se atrevió a intervenir en la conversación, habida cuenta de que entre las dos mujeres tenían más que suficiente para superar cualquier rasgo de ingenio que se le pudiera ocurrir utilizar. En lugar de ello, se dedicó a observar a Shalona con abierta curiosidad: la Lily mayor era más llamativa y exuberante que antes. Llevaba botas negras a la rodilla y su vestido negro, aunque largo, tenía una profunda abertura casi hasta medio muslo; y encima era tan ceñido que la joven ainu se preguntó si habría necesitado aceitarse el cuerpo para poder embutirse en él. 

Por si acaso no fuera suficiente con eso, el amplio escote en V mostraba una gran expansión de carne pálida y firme y el comienzo de un busto muy bien puesto que hizo que la peliazul examinara el suyo propio con autocompasión. Pilika era la menor de la partida con diecisiete años apenas cumplidos, y aunque su cuerpo se había redondeado agradablemente en los lugares adecuados, seguía teniendo la misma figurita esbelta y graciosa de los doce.

A veces pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría tener más busto, pero pronto su lado práctico se imponía, considerando que su con su escasa estatura unos pechos grandes podían hacerla verse grotesca.

En esos momentos Tamao, tímidamente, le preguntaba a Shalona por las demás.

- Pues a Milly la trae su tía, y creo que debe llegar mañana. Menos mal, así podremos divertirnos en la fiesta - dijo, guiñándole un ojo con picardía -, está muy verde todavía para esta clase de cosas; y por lo que me ha contado, la tía es un ejemplar tipo la institutriz ésa de Heidi, ya saben, la sangrona. A ver... Ellie, Lilly y Sally me dijeron que tratarían de venir, pero no lo prometieron... ya saben, entre el par de marras trabajando como coristas de ese cantante de baladas, y la otra metida de cabeza en sus libros, haciendo otro doctorado o lo que sea...

- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas? - preguntó Jun con interés.

- Soy escritora - dijo Shalona con orgullo -, soy bastante popular; aunque claro, escribo con seudónimo...

- ¿De qué género?

- Novelas románticas del tipo histórico, ya sabes... el placer culpable de la mayoría de las mujeres. Género ciertamente menospreciado por los 'intelectuales', pero apreciado por las masas... y por mí, que me da para vivir bien - dijo riendo, haciendo un gesto de falsa pedantería.

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado - terció Pilika, asombrada -, cualquiera juraría que escribes historias de horror, vampiros y demás, con ese look de princesa de la oscuridad que te cargas... .

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Verdad que es impactante?

- Estooo... prefiero no opinar.

- Y... ¿nos puedes decir tu seudónimo? - preguntó Tamao con su vocecita mínima, y la peliazul recordó de inmediato el altero de novelitas en la habitación de la joven.

- Las lees, ¿eh? - se carcajeó la rubia, viendo a la chica ponerse muy roja - Sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, porque no me gustaría que la gente supiera quién soy y me persiguieran para pedirme autógrafos... me gustan las luces, pero no tanto. Mi _nom de guerre_ es Briar Rose.

¡BONK!

De nuevo hubo que asistir a la pelirosada, que había caído redonda al piso en uno de sus -muy frecuentes en estos días- desmayos.

- ¡Vaya con la niña! ¿Qué le pasa?

- Creo que ha sido el impacto de conocer a una de sus escritoras favoritas - dijo Pilika, meneando la cabeza con aire resignado. Jun soltó una risita inane muy parecida a las de Yoh (marca registrada), mientras llenaba un vaso de agua para intentar reanimar a Tamao -. Debe tener todas las novelas que has escrito en ese santuario rosado que es su habitación...

- ¡Oh, una ferviente admiradora! - Shalona dejó escapar de nuevo su risa estridente.

Costó un poco para que Tamao volviera en sí, y otro poco para que se calmara. Ya no veía a la rubia como a la mayor de las Lilys, a quienes no había llegado a conocer bien, sino como a una de sus heroínas. ¡Esa mujer que se reía estridentemente en la cocina era la creadora de todos aquellos personajes que la habían hecho llorar, reír y soñar!

En efecto, tenía todas las novelas de su idolatrada Briar Rose, y no descansó hasta que Shalona de las dedicó y firmó _todas_. Mientras la rubia firmaba, la peliazul echaba una ojeada a las candentes portadas y contraportadas de las susodichas novelas.

Ahora comprendía el porqué de las nubes rosas de Tamao. Sus ojos se agrandaron al tomar una novela cuya portada (fondo de mar picado y cielo tormentoso, etc.) mostraba a un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera larga y negra, vestido de pirata o algo por el estilo, que acariciaba el opulento busto de una mujer pelirroja cuyo vestido rojo de época aparecía rasgado en varios puntos. La cara de la susodicha indicaba que se la estaba pasando muy bien.

- ¿"Pasión a bordo"? - leyó en voz alta, incrédula - ¿"Ella, una aristócrata orgullosa y altiva, siempre había detestado y temido a los piratas, y al ser capturada por ellos juró escapar, pero no contaba con la ardiente pasión que pronto surgió entre ella y el apuesto capitán Lesley... ¿sucumbirá a sus deseos? El misterioso pasado de Lesley podría separarlos..."?

Jun rió a carcajadas, Shalona sonrió divertida, y Tamao se sonrojó a más no poder.

- ¡¡¡Shalona, eso tengo que leerlo!!!

****************************************

Lo primero que alcanzó a oír Len Tao, no bien bajó de su auto a primera hora de la noche, fue el sonido de música caribeña proveniente de la planta baja de la Casa Asakura. Desde el piso de arriba, en la muy iluminada terraza, se deslizaban hasta el jardín las notas de una movida canción pop.

Len se había vestido para la ocasión, con una camisa negra de seda que dejaba su pecho al descubierto y pantalones de cuero negro que le sentaban de maravillas.

Había traído consigo a Li Pailong, a quien le dirigió una mirada que expresaba toda su desconfianza acerca de la fiesta: ya era bastante preocupante que Ryu se hubiera entusiasmado tanto con la fulana despedida de soltero, pero ahora que Chocolove estaba metido en el asunto, la cosa daba más miedo. Li sólo se encogió de hombros, divertido.

En la puerta fueron recibidos efusivamente por Ryu, que les dio el primer impacto de la noche con su aspecto. El shaman de la espada de madera llevaba un atuendo más digno de un show de Las Vegas que del salón de un respetable hogar japonés: traje negro, con capa y todo, profusamente bordado con lentejuelas doradas y rojas y rematado con plumas blancas. A la llamativa vestimenta se unía el peinado del día, una audaz creación que semejaba un águila con las alas desplegadas; el lustroso cabello negro también aparecía salpicado de lentejuelas doradas.

Cuando cerró la puerta y avanzó para guiarlos a la salita, Len, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, masculló:

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un homenaje a Liberace?

La salita fue el segundo shock, pues había dejado de ser la espartana sala de estar para convertirse en una alegoría caribeña, con vistosas palmeras de plástico y pájaros de papel por todas partes, amén de enormes cojines de colores echados en el suelo y dos mesas bajas y anchas cargadas con entremeses, comida, una gran fuente de cristal llena hasta el borde de un líquido rosa con trozos de fruta, y la _pièce de resistance_: un gran pastel que reproducía un voluptuoso busto femenino... desnudo.

Apenas entró, un Horohoro notablemente mejor vestido que de costumbre (considerando que siempre llevaba camiseta y bermudas o jeans descoloridos, la bonita camisa azul y los jeans blancos se veían casi de gala en él) se levantó del cojín en el que estaba sentado comiéndose un enorme taco, y procedió a echarle al cuello una guirnalda de flores amarillas.

- ¿¿¿¿¡¡Qué co...!!???? - empezó, enfadado y a punto de arrancarse la guirnalda; pero una mirada de advertencia del ainu lo hizo callar.

- Si yo sufro, tú sufres - explicó sucintamente, con la boca llena, señalando la guirnalda de flores blancas que llevaba en torno a su propio cuello.

Ah, vaya. Tema hawaiano-caribeño-loquesea.

Se sentó rígidamente en uno de los cojines, al tiempo que Ryu le encajaba un vaso de fruit punch en la mano, quedando justo entre Yoh y Horo. El agasajado de la noche lucía francamente atractivo en un suéter verde de cuello alto y ceñidos pantalones negros; su rostro perezoso y alegre se veía más relajado que de costumbre.

- ¡Hola, Len! Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir...

- Sea lo que sea que tenga tramado este par, no pienso perdérmelo - admitió el joven chino, con algo de resignación; luego le dirigió una mirada maliciosa al shaman de cabellos castaños -. Cómo pasa el tiempo... un par de días más y dejarás de ser soltero...

- Bueno... no me da tanto miedo como pensé que me daría, ¿sabes? - dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa tan alegre y luminosa, y a la vez tan tranquila, que Len quedó impresionado.

- Vaya, pues me alegro - echó una mirada circular y pudo ver a Lyserg, vestido todo de blanco (muy prístino él) y con el rostro ya algo rosado, que charlaba con Horo y Manta. Un poco más allá, Li Pailong se había sentado junto al usualmente taciturno señor Takehito y conversaba animadamente con él; éste llevaba un traje azul oscuro muy formal con corbata y todo, pero lucía muy distinto que de costumbre: parecía llevar ya unos cuantos vasos de ponche, a juzgar por su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillantes. Ryu había desaparecido de pronto, y Chocolove no estaba a la vista -. Esto parece un zoológico. ¿Qué habrán preparado?

- Mira, no sé, sé que habrá bailarinas exóticas porque de eso hay en toda despedida de soltero, y Anna ya me advirtió sobre los peligros que corro si me paso de la raya... - soltó su risita.

- Habrá que ver. Realmente no estoy interesado - dijo Len, distraído, y el shaman de cabellos castaños se echó a reír.

- Lo sé, eso es lo que hace más divertido todo el asunto...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó, con un brillo homicida en sus ojos amarillentos.

- Nada, nada. Son las pegas de estar enamorado... ves la carne en el mercado y puedes apreciarla, pero no te apetece - señaló, sonriente, y el chino tuvo la gracia de enrojecer.

- ¿Resistirías tú la tentación? - atacó, para disimular un poco su bochorno.

- No tengo problemas con eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Te siguen gustando las chicas? - contraatacó Yoh maliciosamente, con esa sorprendente agudeza que mostraba de vez en cuando, y Len enrojeció aún más.

- ¡Oye, no soy un fenómeno para que andes tratando de analizarme! - agitado, tomó un buen sorbo del vaso que tenía en la mano. Vagamente, su cerebro registró el hecho de que la bebida contenía _bastante_ alcohol.

- No seas tonto, es simple curiosidad. Sabes que te aprecio... siempre has sido tan rígido con todo lo tuyo que el hecho de que quieras a Horo y hayas decidido que no te importa que todos lo sepan es asombroso, por decir lo menos...

- Al menos sólo te asombra, hay gente que ni siquiera tolera la idea...

- Pues eso es una estupidez; a mí me encanta que estén juntos. Pero no me has contestado: ¿te siguen gustando las chicas?

De alguna manera, Len decidió que no habría problemas si se sinceraba con Yoh. Probablemente la bebida comenzaba a hacerle efecto, porque se sentía un poco más en confianza aunque seguía algo abochornado.

- Bueno... sí. Pero no me acostaría con ninguna - dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida -; no me acostaría con nadie, punto.

- ¿Sólo con Horo? - un leve tinte rojo se extendió por las mejillas del shaman - Lo siento, es una pregunta demasiado personal...

- No hay cuidado - repuso Len, aunque estaba más rojo que un tomate y vació el vaso de ponche de un trago para darse valor -, la verdad es que... ni siquiera he pensado mucho en eso.

- ¿Te da vergüenza? - preguntó Yoh con simpatía.

- Pues... es que yo... mi experiencia no es mucha, y sólo con chicas. Quiero decir... me gusta estar con él, pero... tú me entiendes, la mecánica del asunto... el sólo pensarlo así, en frío... me da un poco de miedo.

Esta vez Yoh se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Ver rojo, tartamudeando y vacilante al siempre compuesto Len Tao, y más hablando de algo tan íntimo, era un evento absolutamente inédito. Sin embargo, y aunque no estaba como para dar consejos, decidió que había que ayudarle de algún modo para aliviar un poco su preocupación.

- Ummm.... sabes, Len, yo creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua... - la mirada asombrada del chino casi hizo que se echara a reír de nuevo, pero se controló haciendo un gran esfuerzo - Cuando... ejem... las cosas se _ calientan_, por decirlo de algún modo, en lo menos que se piensa es en la mecánica del asunto. Si se siente bien, pues no tiene porqué estar mal... va a pasar de la manera más natural - le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Lo importante es que se quieren; te aseguro que al final todo saldrá bien.

- Tu confianza siempre me ha impresionado - dijo el shaman de China, expresando abiertamente por primera vez su admiración con una tímida sonrisa.

- Porque sé que las cosas deben funcionar así cuando hay buenos sentimientos de por medio, Len - dijo con tranquilidad.

- Pues yo... - hizo un esfuerzo - te agradezco que me hayas escuchado y que me comprendas. A veces... a veces quisiera hablar con alguien, desahogarme, y no encuentro con quién. Gracias.

- No hay de qué, estoy dispuesto a escucharte cuando lo necesites. Sólo... no me cuentes los detalles, ¿vale? - añadió, enrojeciendo, y Len casi se ahoga. Iba a contestar airado cuando la voz curioso de Horo se dejó escuchar a su derecha:

- ¿De qué hablan, muchachos?

- De lo que pueden estar tramando Ryu y Chocolove - repuso Yoh con calma, haciendo caso omiso de la cara congestionada del chino.

Justo en ese momento, tal y como seguramente lo tenían planeado, las luces se apagaron, un foco iluminó el centro de la habitación, y una canción muy movida comenzó a sonar. El moreno hizo acto de presencia embutido en un extravagante traje de mambo verde y rojo, con faralaes y maracas incluidas.

_They call me the cuban Pete, I'm the king of the rumba beat_

_when I play the maracas I go chik-chiki-bum, chik-chiki-bum..._

Cada "_chik-chiki-bum_" era marcado por un enérgico movimiento de caderas que hubiera dejado en vergüenza a la inmortal Tongolele. Para remate, entraron dos chicas uniformadas con bikini y sarong a juego con la vestimenta del moreno, e iniciaron con éste un atrevido baile entre tres _excesivamente_ pegadito que dejó a todos con la boca abierta por la impresión.

- Este Chocolove es increíble - susurró Yoh a Len entre el bullicio de la música, que luego de un par de minutos se detuvo. La luz volvió a apagarse y comenzaron a sonar las bien conocidas notas de _You can leave your hat on_, la canción por excelencia del strip tease, y cuando el foco se encendió de nuevo ya no estaba el trío. En su lugar se encontraba una impresionante morena de cabello rizado, vestida con un traje masculino completo, hasta el sombrero... y frente a ella se encontraba una silla.

Lyserg, al igual que Yoh, apuró su vaso de un trago, mirando a la bailarina comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta con los ojos desorbitados. Manta ya los tenía desorbitados por naturaleza, así que se limitó a permanecer quietecito como una estatua y con la mandíbula a ras del piso. Len estaba muy ocupado tosiendo (la sorpresa lo había hecho ahogarse al fin) y Horohoro estaba rojo y sin acertar a dejar de mirar a la chica. Li Pailong sonreía beatíficamente y el señor Takehito, junto a Ryu que era el DJ oficial, aplaudía y silbaba con tanto entusiasmo como el shaman de la espada de madera.

Hasta los espíritus hicieron acto de presencia; bueno, sólo Amidamaru, Basón y Tokagero... el primero asombrado con el espectáculo, el segundo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano como todo un caballero... aunque podía ver a través de los dedos, y el tercero silbando a todo meter y con los ojos salidos.

La bailarina, a la que sólo le quedaban ya los pantalones, una camisa blanca suelta y el sombrero, se acercó hacia Yoh y se inclinó hasta que su busto estuvo a centímetros de la nariz del congelado shaman, quitándose la camisa blanca de un manotazo...

***********************************

Arriba las cosas iban más tranquilas, al menos hasta el momento. Jun había convertido una de las habitaciones en una especie de saloncito árabe, con luces tenues, cojines, divanes y cortinas transparentes, y había hecho traer de su casa un equipo de sonido y un televisor enorme. 

Las cosas iban más tranquilas, pero también más pasadas por licor que en el piso de abajo: Shalona había preparado una crema de whisky que estaba deliciosa, y para rematar, además de cantar con el karaoke, habían jugado un drinking game con películas de anime. El resultado eran cinco mujeres en diversos estados de embriaguez (incluyendo a Anna, que no había podido resistirse al poder del ponche), hablando animadamente.

Pilika y Jun, muy arregladas para la ocasión, se reían de las bromas de Shalona; sobre todo la primera, que por supuesto no estaba acostumbrada al licor. Tamao, ataviada con un vestidito rosa fuerte (cómo no...), había dejado de reírse ya y daba vueltas al vaso que tenía en las manos con aire ausente, la respiración agitada y el rostro de un color rosa casi tan subido como el de su ropa.

- Oye, Tamao - comenzó Jun, algo preocupada. No recibió respuesta, la rosada parecía estar en las nebulosas - Tamao. Tamao. ¡TAMAO!

- ¿Q-qué? - contestó al fin la chica, como saliendo de un trance.

- Yo creo que ya deberías suspender la bebida, chica...

- ¡P-pero si está muy sabrosa! - protestó, haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña.

- Sí, claro, pero tiene bastante alcohol y no me gustaría que te sintieras mal... no estás acostumbrada al licor.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas, mujer! - intervino Shalona, de muy buen humor, pareciendo un regalito en su escandaloso minivestido floreado - ¡Si es una bebida muy suave!

- ¿Suave? ¿¡Suave!? ¡Bébete un balde para que veas!

Las dos mayores comenzaron a discutir casi a gritos y Pilika se añadió al griterío. Mientras tanto, Tamao siguió bebiendo sin prestarles ni la más mímina atención.

La itako, echada en un diván como una reina en su trono y majestuosa en su vestido negro, sólo pareció agitarse cuando algunos gritos y silbidos provenientes de la planta baja se filtraron a través de la cortina musical pop que amenizaba la reunión del elemento femenino. Sus dedos apretaron el vaso que tenía en la mano con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió; las demás, parloteando alegremente, no se dieron cuenta de su agitación.

Sabía que Yoh no iba a pasarse de los límites, pero el sólo pensar en que allá abajo estaban bailando hermosas profesionales frente a su prometido y especialmente para él, le provocaba ansias homicidas.

Se sobresaltó cuando Jun, que había dejado suelta su espléndida cabellera violácea y lucía un ajustado vestido amarillo, se levantó de un salto y salió de la habitación apenas escuchó que sonaba su móvil. Regresó a los cuatro minutos sonriendo con aire conspirador; se acercó al equipo de sonido y una canción muy conocida comenzó a sonar.

Grititos de asombro (y uno que otro de delicia) se dejaron escuchar cuando un hombre vestido de bombero, con el equipo completo incluyendo casco y manguera de incendios (que movía de una manera obscena, por cierto), irrumpió en la habitación y comenzó a soltar equipo y prendas al sonido de la música.

_Sex Bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb_

_and baby you can turn me on_

El hombre se quitó el casco, dejando al descubierto una espléndida melena dorada, y sin dejar de bailar lo depositó en el regazo de Anna, que a todas éstas se limitaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta. A continuación avanzó hacia Shalona y se inclinó hacia ella haciéndole señas; ésta, entusiasmada y entendiendo las señas a la perfección, lo despojó de la chaqueta roja, con lo cual lo dejó ataviado sólo con una ceñida camiseta sin mangas que dejaba apreciar su torso musculoso y muy atractivo.

La siguiente en la fila era Pilika, que reía como una colegiala y apenas se atrevió, ahogada de risa como estaba, a ayudar al versátil bailarín a quitarse la susodicha camiseta, entrando en contacto con bastante piel y músculos en el proceso. Esto la hizo caer redonda en los cojines, más roja que una amapola y riendo sin parar.

Cuando llegó hasta Tamao, que se había quedado congelada en el sitio desde que lo vio entrar, el tipo se quedó de pie con las piernas separadas frente a ella, muy cerca, y comenzó a descender, doblando las rodillas y moviendo atrevidamente las caderas hasta quedar casi sentado en el regazo de la pelirosada. 

Jun la miró con preocupación, porque la chica, con su cara roja y los ojos como platos, parecía estar al borde de un síncope. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación fue completamente inesperado.

El bailarín, luego de haber bajado, comenzó a ascender sin abandonar el movimiento rotatorio de caderas; cuando estaba casi erguido de nuevo, una Tamao muy rosada y con una sonrisa maliciosa irreconocible en ella, entró en acción: se levanto, y con un movimiento casi felino le arrancó los pantalones rojos de bombero, dejándolo apenas en un minúsculo tanga rojo con llamitas amarillas.

Todas las chicas gritaron, con la excepción de Anna, que estaba demasiado asombrada como para emitir sonido alguno.

El hombre continuó bailando con gracia como todo un profesional, alentado por Shalona; mientras que Tamao, ya de pie, dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la mesita en la que estaban las jarras con la célebre crema de whisky de la novelista, y luego de derramar un poco en la mesa y en el piso, logró llenar a medias un vaso. La novedad había pasado y Jun, Shalona y Pilika estaban pendientes del bailarín, pero Anna, preocupada, siguió con interés los movimientos de la pelirosada, que evidentemente ya estaba muy pasada de copas.

Ésta caminó hacia el tipo dando tumbos de borracho, y cuando lo alcanzó lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar hacia ella. El bailarín perdió estabilidad y para evitar llevarse un golpe peor se dejó caer al piso... con Tamao encima, así que ésta le derramó el vaso de ponche en el torso, haciéndolo lanzar un grito sorprendido por el impacto y los cubitos de hielo que rodaron por su pecho.

Un silencio estupefacto, tan pesado que era casi audible a pesar de la ruidosa música, llenó la habitación. El tipo estaba desconcertado, todas miraban la escena con la boca abierta, y las cosas empeoraron cuando...

...Tamao comenzó a _lamer_ el ponche del musculoso pecho del bailarín, como una gata hambrienta lo haría con un plato de crema.

Pronto Jun y Shalona acudieron a intentar sacársela de encima al bailarín, que después del desconcierto parecía divertido con la situación; Pilika, por su parte, rodaba por el piso muerta de risa. Anna aprovechó el momento en el que Tamao, con voz gangosa de intoxicada, protestaba a grito pelado contra las "malvadas" que intentaban separarla de su paleta humana, para escabullirse fuera de la habitación.

**********************************

La itako se dio cuenta de que había bebido más de lo prudente cuando bajaba la escalera con paso inseguro. Esa crema de whisky a buen seguro era más whisky que crema...

Ya avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina para prepararse un café o cualquier otra bebida que le despejara la cabeza, cuando tropezó con su prometido, que acababa de escurrirse del pandemónium que era la salita, de la cual salía un escándalo aún mayor que el de arriba. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, acomodándose la guirnalda de flores blancas que llevaba al cuello.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí abajo?

- Iba a la cocina a prepararme algo. Creo que he bebido demasiado - contestó la joven con su tono seco y práctico de siempre, aunque su cuerpo osciló un poco hacia la izquierda y de no ser por la pared podía haberse caído - ¿Y tú?

- Las cosas se están poniendo un poco locas allí dentro. ¿Qué tal tu bailarín exótico?

- No sabría decirte. Aún están tratando de quitarle a Tamao de encima.

- ¿Tamao? - preguntó, incrédulo. Anna notó que tenía las mejillas rojas, y sospechó que la bebida de la planta baja estaba tanto o más fuerte que la del piso de arriba.

- Pues sí, Tamao. Cuando se le pase la borrachera y se dé cuenta (o le cuenten, porque me parece que está más de allá que de acá) de que ha lamido ponche del pecho desnudo de un desconocido, va a ser algo digno de verse...

- Vaya - Yoh dejó escapar su risita característica.

- ¿Y qué tal aquí abajo? - preguntó la itako, suspicaz.

- Poca cosa. O más bien demasiada. Ryu y Chocolove han hecho una fiesta tropical, el fruit punch está muy fuerte y me di cuenta muy tarde, así que no ando muy estable que digamos - tosió para disimular la risita nerviosa cuando notó el ceño fruncido de Anna -. Ejem... todo el mundo está un poco bebido ya... acabo de dejar allí dentro a Manta, Ryu y el señor Takehito haciendo el trencito con las tres chicas que trajo Ryu...

- ¿TRES chicas? Vaya... - la rubia le lanzó una mirada oblicua.

- Juro solemnemente que no toqué a ninguna de ellas, Anna - dijo el shaman muy serio, levantando la mano derecha. Se veía muy gracioso con su cara rosada y aquel gesto de boy scout, y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse lentamente hacia él; seguro que era el efecto del exceso de alcohol.

Por su parte, Yoh estaba más que encantado mirándola, sobre todo ahora que ella le estaba dedicando Esa Mirada, la que lo ponía caliente, nervioso, alocado y duro como roca. La mirada que solía salir a pasear muy raras veces y que él trataba de evitar a menos de que estuvieran en un lugar privado.

Los párpados de Anna descendieron levemente. Y ahí estaba, justo: la lengua apenas tocando el labio inferior para luego desaparecer de nuevo en aquella boca rosada. Hacía que Yoh sintiera ganas de explorar con su propia lengua aquella boca, encontrar lo que se ocultaba allí, detrás de los labios rojos y los dientes perfectos. Ahogó un gemido y se acercó aún más, hasta sentir el calor del cuerpo femenino aunque aún no se tocaban.

La cabeza de la itako daba vueltas, sus ojos estaban nublados, y casi enloqueció cuando el shaman levantó la guirnalda que rodeaba su cuello y la deslizó por encima de la rubia cabeza de Anna para quedar muy juntos, atados por la guirnalda de flores. Para ese momento, ambos estaban respirando agitadamente, prácticamente adheridos el uno al otro.

- Yoh...

- Qué...

- No vamos a empezar con esto... faltan sólo dos días...

- Un momento de cariño no nos va a matar hasta entonces, ¿o sí? - la voz del shaman era baja, ronca y sensual, muy distinta de lo habitual, y el sonido causaba estragos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

- Los dos sabemos hasta dónde nos llevan los "momentos de cariño", Yoh.

- Venga... sólo será un beso, y luego iremos a la cocina a preparar café. ¿Vale?

Definitivamente, el universo no la había equipado con la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para decirle que no a Yoh, y menos con tanto alcohol circulando por su cuerpo.

- Yoh...

- Anna... de todos modos no corremos peligro. Alguien siempre estará dispuesto a interrumpirnos, ¿recuerdas? - dijo el joven, con una deliciosa sonrisa torcida.

Anna abrió la boca para protestar, pero sólo pudo emitir un confuso gemido cuando la boca del shaman se apoderó de la suya en un beso profundo y gentil que pronto dejó de serlo: de repente las manos del joven estaban en todas partes, dedos desabotonando el vestido de la chica y uñas cortas arañando una suave línea de placer desde la nuca hacia abajo, hasta el límite justo debajo de la cintura donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

- Yoh - murmuró confusamente dentro de la boca del shaman - Yoh, espera...

Yoh emitió un sonido de protesta.

- Nada de hablar. Sólo un beso... - la itako se rió un poco ante la protesta casi infantil de su prometido, algo mareada y no sólo por el ponche.

- Pero estás haciendo mucho más que besar...

El shaman ni siquiera se dignó a objetar sus palabras; simplemente continuó besándola, deslizando un muslo tibio y sólido entre los de la chica. Su boca sabía dulce por el ponche, y caliente, como una fruta entibiada por el calor del sol.

Pronto la chica se encontró arrinconada contra la pared, con Yoh deslizando su lengua profunda y rítmicamente dentro de su boca al mismo compás que marcaban sus caderas contra las de Anna, haciéndola perder la cabeza. Las manos masculinas deslizaron la parte superior del vestido, ya desabotonado, y comenzaron a acariciar la piel expuesta con ansiedad, amasando y apretando la carne suave y firme.

Anna se movió también contra él, casi con desesperación, frotándose y emitiendo pequeños sonidos salvajes que tenían pronto eco en los gemidos incoherentes de su prometido, aprovechando un pequeño respiro para sujetarse del cuello del joven y enlazar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas. Yoh respondió casi clavándola contra la pared con sus movimientos rápidos, duros y urgentes, y la chica pensó que iban a hacerlo allí mismo, donde cualquiera podía salir y verlos, y...

Y le importaba un bledo.

Ya estabilizada contra la pared, sus manos se deslizaron debajo del suéter, acariciando el torso de Yoh, apartando el suave tejido para que su pecho desnudo entrase en contacto con la piel masculina, haciendo que ambos gimieran por el súbito e intenso placer; y luego, atrevida, hacia abajo, buscando el botón de los ajustados pantalones negros...

¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!

El fuerte sonido los hizo separarse casi con violencia, Yoh cayó al suelo dándose un buen porrazo (entre el alcohol, la excitación y la sorpresa, no se podía esperar otra cosa), y Anna cayó sentada encima de él, la guirnalda rota colgando de su cuello. Aún respirando agitadamente, el shaman meneó la cabeza con resignación mientras que la itako, toda sonrojada, se cubría el pecho de nuevo con el vestido y trataba de ponerse en pie con dificultad.

- Te lo dije. Mientras estemos en esta casa, nuestra virtud está perfectamente a salvo...

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - preguntó Anna, molesta por no poder mantener la vertical sin tener que sostenerse de la pared mientras intentaba abotonarse el vestido.

Yoh se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y ayudó con los botones. Estaba abotonando el último cuando Lyserg apareció en el pasillo y Jun bajó la escalera alarmada, quedándose de una pieza al ver al par todo desaliñado, con los cabellos revueltos, la ropa arrugada y los rostros encendidos.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Lo hicieron ustedes? - preguntó suspicaz, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Lyserg, que parecía bastante bebido pero aún en posesión de sus facultades, abrió la boca:

- No fueron ellos. Vino de la cocina.

- ¡Vamos a ver! - dijo la joven china, apresurándose hacia la cocina. Yoh le lanzó a Anna una mirada de perrito apaleado, y la itako respiró profundamente, cuadró los hombros y siguió a Jun.

**Próximo capítulo: La gata en el tejado**

**N.A.: **Sí, Molmos, lo de las novelas históricas es para ti; sigue el canon, ¿cierto? xDDDD. BTW: Liberace, para los que no lo saben, fue un famoso pianista y showman norteamericano, cuyos atuendos eran más o menos como lo que lleva Ryu. Y sí, era gay xD. No pude resistirme a ponerle esa canción a Choco, ¡va tan bien con él xDD! La escuchamos en The Mask con Jim Carrey, pero en realidad la cantaba el cubano Desi Arnaz, marido de Lucille Ball, en el Show de Lucy allá por los años 60 xDDD. ¿Se imaginan a Manta haciendo el trencito? Yo sí, y me muero de la risa. Ah, y la actitud de Tamao es la correcta... las más motolitas suelen ponerse así cuando tienen unos tragos de más, he sido testigo xDD. Gomen, chicos, ando tan ocupada en mi trabajo que no me da ni tiempo de respirar, y menos de sentarme a escribir; para colmo la semana pasada, cuando tenía esto casi listo, la pobre computadora se tiró tres y se pasó cinco días en mantenimiento. Tengo tres páginas que actualizar, una nueva que subir, cinco historias en salsa, y hasta ayer no tuve tiempo de terminar este capítulo. Gomen de nuevo, pero entenderán que toma tiempo lograr lo que quiero ^^.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Serena (_acabo de terminar de escribir _Earth Erotica_, ya te lo pasaré_), Ei-chan_, _Kathy Asakura de Tao_,_ Asuka de Black_ (a lo mejor tenga que hacer una continuación para formar como es debido esas parejas xDDD), _Rally_ (no chica, me daría penita poner esas cosas aquí, quizás lo haga aparte en la serie de viñetas... ¿te imaginas que ponga aquí algo como lo que puse en el cap 5 de_ Dorado y Cálido_, pero con Len y Horo? Ostras... no sé, pero me parece que mucha de la gente que lee aquí no tiene la pasión por el yaoi casi gráfico que pongo allí O__o), _Aya K_, _Nakuru Tsukishiro_, _Zelshamada_ (te quedarías con el moreno, ¿eh? xD), _ Komachi _(pequeña perversa ^_~), _Silver_, _Loreley _(en cuanto pueda te prometo que me fajo a leerlo, respecto a lo otro... eso se aprende leyendo mucho de eso y luego escribiendo, pa lograr un estilo propio), _Souji-Hao_, _Maru Kazegami_ (supongo que te has sorprendido al ver que las lanzadas no lo eran tanto xDD), _Amber _(espero que te haya gustado xD), _Niky-chan_, _Jessica Kyoyama_ (gracias ^^), _Hidrazaina_ (sí, no era adecuado meter a las niñas en esto xD, y me alegra que te esté gustando cómo me queda Choco... ah, sí, los anticonceptivos xDDD vieras lo que me reí escribiéndolo, porque es algo muy real pero a veces las parejas no hablan claro de eso), _ Hermione Potter_ (fue invitada xDDD), _Aredhel _(servida ^^), _Layla Kyoyama_, _Tyci_ (lo estoy pensando... y sí, yo creo que Yoh se hace xDD),_ Viru-chan_ (ummm, tienes que subir con el Document Manager y luego crear historia, allí es donde pones todo), _Sonomi_ (habrá que ver ^__~), _La Llama_ (bienvenida, y eso del rebaño de ovejas satánicas está como para morirse xDDDDD), _Jk_ (es que Choco es la monda. Y mira que me ha costado lo mío, porque yo soy tan graciosa como un funeral xD), _An_na Asakura_ ("página de historias inventadas por una"? A ver, manita, clarifica porque no entiendo bien la pregunta. Estoy a la orden, porque cuando tenía tiempo me metía en todas partes a leer, y eso incluye páginas italianas y francesas...), _ Brenda-chan_, _Lisha_ (Bienvenida, qué amable xD. Soy venezolana), _ Anna Kyouyama A._ (bienvenida!!), _Viosil Uab _(vaya un nick, me encanta ^^. Bienvenido... y perdona la tardanza. Mucho trabajo), Lilika Yanagisawa (servida ^^), _Misao-Kaoru_ (shounen ai es romance entre chicos).

Gracias en especial a **_Delia_** (Akiyoshi) quien tuvo la amabilidad de escribirme una cartita muy linda a mi mail, espero que te guste este capítulo y no te preocupes que El Ganador seguirá adelante mientras haya gente como tú que lo lea ^^.


	35. La gata sobre el tejado

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXV**

**La gata sobre el tejado**

********************************

**Advertencia: **shounen ai bordeando en yaoi en el segundo fragmento. Avisados los homófobos para que se salten esa parte, aunque no está demasiado fuerte ni nada por el estilo, está sumamente delicado, creo yo... just foreplay, a little petting, nothing more ^^

************************************

- ¡Vamos a ver! - dijo la joven china, apresurándose hacia la cocina. Yoh le lanzó a Anna una mirada de perrito apaleado, y la itako respiró profundamente, cuadró los hombros y siguió a Jun.

La cocina estaba impecable, todo en su lugar y resplandeciente de limpio, tal y como Tamao la había dejado antes de ir a prepararse para la fiesta. Bueno, no del todo... la puerta que daba al patio estaba abierta y justo en el umbral podía distinguirse un bulto oscuro en medio de un charco de agua turbia.

Jun avanzó la primera y se detuvo junto a la puerta, empujando levemente con el pie el bulto oscuro. No era un bulto: era un persona, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, el rostro oculto por un pasamontañas y hecha un ovillo en el piso; cuando la joven china se atrevió a quitarle el pasamontañas -con muy poca delicadeza- pudieron ver el cabello rojo con raíces oscuras y el rostro inconsciente, mojado y algo hinchado de Suisei.

- ¿Y ésta? - preguntó, sorprendida - ¿No la habían echado de aquí?

Lyserg, que se había acercado también a la caída figura, se inclinó a mirarla manteniendo un precario equilibrio, y la sombrillita de papel que adornaba el vaso de fruit punch que llevaba en la mano, acompañada de un poco del rosado líquido, cayó sobre ella.

- Huele a pescado - apuntó, arrugando la nariz en un gesto decididamente cuchi y encantador que atrajo incluso la mirada de la joven china.

- Debe ser el agua que está en el piso - concedió Jun, haciendo un gesto de asco y mirando sus propias zapatillas con pena: había pisado el charquito y seguro ahora olía a rayos. Miró con algo de rencor al inglés, quien a pesar de estar notoriamente pasado de copas se las había arreglado para acercarse sin ensuciarse.

- ¿Está viva? - preguntó, curioso.

- Déjame ver - la chica se inclinó y puso la mano sobre la cara de Suisei, sin tocarla -. Bueno, al menos respira...

Yoh apareció en la puerta de la cocina con algo de retraso y una cara de pocos amigos muy rara en él, y se sorprendió al verlos agrupados en torno a la puerta que daba al patio. Al asomarse por encima del hombro del joven inglés y ver quién era el centro de atención, sonrió con auténtico regocijo.

- ¡Vaya, pero si es Suisei! - gorjeó, divertido - ¿Qué hará aquí? ¿Y qué le pasó?

- Andaba dándoselas de comando, eso es obvio - Anna estaba cruzada de brazos y su expresión era francamente despectiva. Lo que decía tenía sentido, ¿qué haría si no la pelirroja con aquel conjunto elástico, el pasamontañas y las cómodas zapatillas?

- Acción nocturna encubierta. Comando S. - Lyserg se rió abiertamente.

- Jo, pues me late que algo le salió mal - dijo Jun, riendo también.

- No, no le salió mal. Lo que pasó fue que alguien de la casa le puso una trampa y ella cayó redonda en el lazo - apuntó el inglés, que a pesar del exceso de alcohol demostraba no haber perdido su capacidad de observación. Señaló con un dedo algo vacilante el cordel tendido por encima de la puerta que daba al patio con unos clavos a manera de guías (cosa en la que nadie se había fijado), y un cubo de plástico que había caído fuera, cerca del cuerpo de Suisei.

- ¡Hombre, pero qué ingenioso! ¡Como en los dibujos animados! - dijo Yoh, mirando con curiosidad el mecanismo del cordel, que mostraba señales de haberse reventado en un punto cercano al picaporte - Pero, ¿quién fue?

- ¿Chocolove? - se preguntó Lyserg, mirando al vacío.

- O Ryu - dijo Jun, pensativa.

- Ni el uno ni el otro - todo el personal se volvió hacia la puerta de la cocina, en cuyo umbral acababa de aparecer Pilika con una sonrisa más brillante que de costumbre -. Fui yo. ¿A que me ha quedado estupendo? - miró el mecanismo por unos instantes - Ooops, de accidente y todo salió aún mejor, ¡el cordel se reventó!

- ¿Tú? - preguntó el inglés por boca de todos, que la miraban estupefactos - ¿Y cómo sabías que ésta andaba por aquí?

- ¡Cómo va a ser! Cuando estaba oscureciendo salí al patio a sacar las cajas en las que vino la comida y vi una sombra esconderse tras los arbustos. No sabía quién era realmente con ese atuendo, pero lo supuse, y no iba a dejar que nos arruinara la fiesta - dijo, mostrándose muy satisfecha al acercarse a Suisei -. Ya es bastante con que haya dejado a mi pobre hermanito casi calvo y más rayado que una sopa de letras...

- Pero... ¿y si hubiera sido alguien de la casa? - preguntó Jun, preocupada.

- Muy borracho tendría que haber estado para no ver ese enorme cubo rojo sobre la puerta por el lado de adentro - alegó Pilika, sin inmutarse -; y no me digan que podían haber caído los bailarines porque ya estaba enterada de que venían por la puerta principal... - su lógica era impecable y le ganó otra mirada de admiración (algo turbia) por parte de Lyserg.

- ¿Qué había en el cubo? - preguntó Anna.

- Agua de los trastes que fregué en la tarde, con trocitos de sabor incluidos - contestó la chica, riendo por lo bajo.

Chocolove y Ryu aparecieron detrás de la peliazul y al ver el espectáculo hicieron fiesta.

- ¡Esta jovencita tiene madera fina, pues! - voceó el moreno con entusiasmo, aún embutido en su traje rumbero y batiendo las maracas - ¡Ha frustrado un atentado! ¡Que viva, que viva! Oigan, ¿y quién es ésta?

- Prima de Horo y Pilika. Fue quien le cortó el cabello a Horo y lo dejó todo arañado cuando supo... ummm... lo de él y Len. Nos odia - resumió Lyserg, tratando de ser discreto y conciso.

Todos parecían haberse olvidado momentáneamente de Suisei, hasta que un sonoro gemido de la susodicha indicó que comenzaba a despertar.

- ¡Ostras! ¡Que suena como cerdo! - comentó la peliazul con un gesto de desagrado.

- ¿Porqué sospechabas que podía ser Suisei y no... hum... otra persona? - preguntó de pronto Anna, mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

- Bah, tenía que ser la peliteñida. La golfa ésa de Sumire es una resbalosa, pero no tiene las agallas como para intentar hacer daño; ésta sí las tiene, y encima tiene el poco sentido común necesario como para atreverse. Además, todo ese despliegue de negro... va con ella, es una sacafiestas y le gusta lucirse aunque vaya de incógnito.

Las ojos de la itako se abrieron sorprendidos y llenos de admiración ante la astucia de la chica, que sin decir ni una palabra a nadie había frustrado los planes (seguramente siniestros) de Suisei para arruinar las fiestas. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca lo hizo en todo admonitorio.

- Podías haberle roto la cabeza, Pilika.

La aludida se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, haciendo bailar su lisa cabellera azul.

- ¡Qué va! El cubo es de plástico bastante ligero, estaba a poca altura por encima de su cabeza, y además estaba vacío al caer... yo no tengo tendencias asesinas, a pesar de lo que esta... esta zorra le hizo a mi hermano - silabeó, mirando con desprecio a la gimiente pelirroja -. Supongo que al reventarse el cordel, el cubo la golpeó en la cabeza y tiene un buen chichón, pero no hay sangre, así que no hay crimen. ¿Verdad, señor detective? - preguntó divertida, buscando apoyo en Lyserg.

- Um... supongo que no.

Suisei ya estaba casi despierta y Jun, sin muchas ceremonias, llenó un cazo en el fregadero y se lo vació en la cara. La pelirroja gritó, se ahogó, hipó, tosió y volvió a gritar.

- ¡¡¡AAAYYYY!!! ¡¡Argh!! ¿¿¿Acaso pretenden ahogarme?? ¡¡Asesinos!! - gimoteó, descompuesta. El cabello pegoteado por el agua dejaba ver los claros que aún tenía en el cuero cabelludo gracias a Pilika.

- Cállate, imbécil - la voz baja y sibilante de Anna, cuya apariencia era formidable en su vestido negro, los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando de ira, hizo que la mujer cerrara la boca de inmediato - ¿Se puede saber qué pretendías?

- ¡Qué va a ser! ¡Sabotear la fiesta con algún truco sucio! - escupió Pilika con desprecio.

- ¡¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE!!! - se revolvió como una fiera al percatarse de la presencia de la joven ainu, y Chocolove y Ryu tuvieron que avanzar y hacerse cargo de ella por medio de la fuerza bruta. Retenida por ellos, la pelirroja le lanzó a la peliazul una mirada de puro e inadulterado odio - ¡¡Por supuesto que quería vengarme de todos ustedes, y en especial de esa mocosa pecho plano!!

Anna miró a Pilika, alarmada, temiendo un estallido; pero ésta ni se inmutó.

- ¿Mocosa? - hizo un ostentoso gesto de hurgarse la nariz y luego miró su dedito - ¡Si mi nariz está limpiecita! Ahora resulta que además de ser bruta, alucinas. Ah, y yo tendré plano el pecho, pero a ti te hacen un encefalograma y sale plano, estúpida - se burló abiertamente la chica, con una sonrisa maliciosa -. Lo mío se resuelve con una prótesis, pero lo tuyo... no hay prótesis para el cerebro todavía, imbécil. Te gané, ¡¡JA, JA!!

Todo el mundo estaba con la boca abierta viendo a la ainu manejar la situación con tanto ingenio, dejando a la Suisei rugiendo de rabia y casi echando espuma por la boca, sin respuesta ante el claro derechazo de Pilika.

- ¡¡¡Strike tres y FUERA!!! - voceó Chocolove feliz, dejando a Suisei en manos de Ryu y sacando de la nada, como de costumbre, un guante, un peto y un casco de béisbol y haciendo gestos de umpire.

Gota colectiva del tamaño de la casa.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con ella ahora? - preguntó de pronto Yoh, señalando a la pelirroja con un dedo acusador.

- No sé... ¿llevarla a su hotel? - sugirió Jun, indecisa, y Anna le dirigió una mirada que indicaba que dudaba de que la sangre estuviera circulando normalmente por su cerebro.

- Sería como darle un regalo - dijo la itako, muy despacio. Luego se volvió hacia Chocolove - ¿Tienes alguna idea, moreno? - preguntó, sorprendiendo a todos al dirigirse de esa manera tan tranquila y familiar hacia él.

- Docenas. Cientos - sonrió con malignidad el joven -, pero todas ilegales e involucran daños físicos que pudieran acarrear demandas, etcétera...

- Se ve que has tenido contacto con gente extraña - murmuró Yoh, alzando las cejas.

- Podemos dejarla amarrada y encerrada en el armario del comedor... ya mañana nos encargaremos de pasearla por el pueblo desnuda y cubierta de miel y plumas - sugirió Pilika, riendo.

- Voto por lo del encierro - concedió Anna -, pero lo de la miel y las plumas habría que pensarlo. Yo simplemente le echaría la miel y le dejaría amarrada en el hormiguero gigante que está en el patio de la casa de los abuelos de Yoh...

A todas éstas, la mirada de Suisei era de puro terror.

- Pues venga con el encierro - decidió Choco.

En un santiamén, aunque todos estaban un poco torpes debido al ponche, habían movido a Suisei hasta el amplio armario empotrado del comedor y la habían amarrado a una silla, procurando que estuviese bien sujeta pero sin lastimarla.

La pelirroja no paraba de removerse y lanzar insultos a diestra y siniestra, gritando de puro coraje.

- ¡¡¡Ya verán!!! ¡¡¡Los acusaré de secuestro!!! ¡¡¡Traeré a la policía!!!

- ¿Con cuáles testigos? Se van a reír de ti. Además, te acusaríamos de allanamiento de morada - le dijo Pilika, fastidiada. Sacó un rollo de cinta adhesiva industrial de un anaquel, lo cortó con destreza, y lo pegó en la boca de Suisei deteniendo así el torrente de insultos y quejas.

Chocolove miró la escena con el aire de un artista que examina su obra y encuentra que le falta algo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con malicia y se acercó a Anna, diciéndole unas palabras en voz baja; ella pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero luego hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- Lyserg, ¿me harías el favor de traer el televisor y la videograbadora que están en el clóset del pasillo? - el inglés asintió y fue por lo pedido. Guiado (y a veces prácticamente sostenido, porque no andaba muy vertical que digamos) por Pilika, trajo el televisor de Anna y el video y los conectó.

La itako misma empujó una mesita dentro del armario e hizo que colocaran allí los aparatos, de modo que quedaran justo frente a Suisei, y los encendió. El moreno, con una sonrisa decididamente maléfica, sacó otra vez de la nada una cinta de video... en cuya portada todos pudieron ver a un conocido dinosaurio morado. 

- ¿Ein? - Yoh se rascaba la cabeza.

Lyserg, aterrado, retrocedió. Jun se tapó la boca con las manos, horrorizada, y Ryu casi deja escapar a su presa de la impresión que sufrió. Anna le echó una ojeada a la cinta con curiosidad. Al fin Yoh sonrió: "ah, ya me acuerdo".

- ¿Estás seguro de que esto es efectivo? - preguntó la rubia, que evidentemente no había visto el susodicho video.

- Ya verás... - dijo Choco, introduciendo la cinta, echándola a andar y cerrando la puerta del armario.

Cuando sonaron las primeras notas de una canción, un grito ahogado proveniente del interior del armario las acompañó.

_Te quiero yo, y tú a mí_

_somos una familia feliz..._

- ¡¡¡¡¡MHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Afuera, Chocolove le hizo el signo de la victoria a Pilika. Anna escuchaba la canción con incredulidad.

- ¡El complemento perfecto para la tortura! - apuntó el moreno con lógica -. La cinta dura cinco horas... ya se cansará.

- ¿Qué haces con algo así encima? - preguntó Pilika con curiosidad.

- Es mi arma secreta - Choco le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña ainu, que se echó a reír.

- Eres diabólico - lo acusó Jun, pero sonreía.

- Por eso me quieren... tengo un atractivo _oscuro_ y fascinante - bromeó el moreno, con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida hacia la joven china. Ésta tragó en seco.

- Estooo... um... ¡Pilika! ¿Con quién dejaste a Tamao? - preguntó, recordando de pronto, con remordimiento, el predicamento en el que había dejado a la pelirosada.

- Está con Shalona, descuida. Y antes de que preguntes por el bombero, antes de bajar lo hice vestir y ya se fue - apuntó, la peliazul con un guiño malicioso.

- ¡¡Vaya, mujer!! Buen trabajo.

- ¡¡Ay, no!! ¡¡Dejé a las chicas en el salón!! A ver si aquellos no han hecho un desastre. Es un milagro que no hayan venido para acá al escuchar los gritos - dijo Chocolove, frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndose hacia la salita, seguido por todo el personal.

Las bailarinas estaban ya en el vestíbulo, vestidas y listas para irse. Miraron con curiosidad a las mujeres y, después de conferenciar en voz baja con el moreno y darle cada una sendos y sonoros besos a manera de despedida, se fueron.

No era milagro que los ocupantes de la salita no hubiesen salido al oír los gritos, porque seguramente no los habían escuchado: tras la puerta cerrada sonaba ahora una ranchera desgarradora a todo volumen, y cuando Choco la abrió vieron a Manta, el señor Takehito y Li Pailong abrazados, llorando, con los rostros enrojecidos y coreando a todo pulmón la susodicha melodía.

Lo que sí era milagro era el saloncito, que estaba en orden y limpio todavía... aunque al notable pastel le faltaba ya un pecho, que alguien se había comido, puesto que presentaba señales de haber sido mordido a conciencia.

- ¡Qué barbaridad, mira cómo se han puesto! - se quejó el moreno, dándose una palmada en la frente.

- Si vomitan en el piso tendrás que limpiar, moreno - soltó Anna en tono zumbón.

- ¡Venga! ¡Al cuarto de baño, borrachos! ¡¡PERO YA!! - sin perder tiempo, Yoh, Ryu y Choco arrearon al Trío Miserias hasta el baño como si de ganado se tratase.

Anna suspiró y se dispuso a subir para chequear la situación arriba, seguida por Jun. De último iba Pilika, que cuando iba a subir se vio interceptada por un Lyserg algo colorado que jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su impecable chaqueta blanca.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? - preguntó, algo nerviosa.

- Ummm... yo... ¿te puedo decir algo?

- Claro.

- Umm... lo que hiciste fue admirable. Eres muy inteligente, y astuta.

- Estooo... gracias - el rubor comenzó a extenderse por las mejillas de la peliazul. - ¿Algo más que quieras decirme...? - preguntó, abochornada, moviéndose hacia la escalera con la intención de que el inglés se percatara de lo incómoda que estaba y dejara de bloquear el primer escalón.

- Bueno, sí. Yo... espero que perdones mi atrevimiento, pero yo... ummm... lo que esa mujer dijo no es cierto, ¿sabes?

- ¿Qué mujer? ¿Suisei? ¿Qué cosa dijo? - lo miró con aire confuso y Lyserg enrojeció aún más.

- Tú no tienes el pecho plano. De hecho, estás muy bien proporcionada para tu estatura... y eres... ummm... muy atractiva...

A estas alturas Pilika ya se había puesto morada y miraba al inglés con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua. 1) No podía creer que alguien le estuviera diciendo eso. 2) No podía creer que _Lyserg_, la discreción personificada, le estuviera diciendo que la consideraba atractiva.

- Supongo que es el ponche hablando por ti - declaró en cuanto pudo encontrar su voz, muy roja -, pero gracias de todos modos.

- ¡Un momento, un momento! - el inglés la miró con incredulidad - ¿Piensas que te estoy diciendo esto porque estoy _borracho_?

- Algo así...

- Pues estoy algo bebido, y probablemente no me habría atrevido a decirte esto si no lo estuviera - admitió el joven, algo abochornado, pero dando muestras de la cualidad analítica que lo caracterizaba -, pero el que no te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que no lo _ piense_ en verdad. Y desde que te conocí he pensado que eres muy bonita e inteligente...

- Estooo... pues... - la chica estaba como un tomate - gracias.

- De nada - el chico se la quedó mirando con los ojos verdes brillando como ascuas, y eso terminó de fragmentar los nervios de Pilika.

- Estooo... ¿me dejas pasar?

- ¿Qué? ¡¡Ah, sí, claro!! Perdona - se apartó, y la jovencita subió los escalones de dos en dos como una bala. Lyserg suspiró y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño para ver cómo iban las operaciones de salvamento del Trío Miserias.

Ryu le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda al señor Takehito, que doblado sobre un lavabo parecía un trapito exprimido: exhausto, lloroso y con el elegante traje hecho una lástima. Li Pailong había recuperado la sobriedad tras un abundante riego de agua helada y parecía avergonzado. Chocolove había asistido al pobre de Manta durante la vomitona y lo había ayudado a limpiarse; ahora el cabezón lloraba, y el moreno lo consolaba meciéndolo como un bebé.

Yoh había estado apoyado en una pared, pensativo, todo el rato. Hacia él se dirigió Lyserg.

- Vaya una nochecita - comentó. Yoh suspiró.

- Y que lo digas. Pero ha tenido sus puntos buenos - sonrió, como recordando algo; y sus mejillas se colorearon, haciendo que el inglés lo mirara con curiosidad. 

- Supongo que sí...

- Venga, Choco, dame a Manta, lo voy a llevar a su habitación. Por favor ocúpate de sacar un futón del armario para Li... supongo que no te molesta compartir la habitación con él - Choco hizo un gesto de asentimiento -. Me figuro que Jun va a quedarse arriba con las chicas... Ryu, por favor lleva al señor Takehito a su habitación.

Salió al pasillo cargando en brazos con facilidad a un Manta ya dormido y roncando sonoramente, y Lyserg lo siguió. De pronto, éste recordó algo y tiró de la manga del suéter del shaman de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Qué sucede, Lyserg? - preguntó, al ver la expresión intrigada del inglés.

- ¿Dónde están Horohoro y Len?

Oh. Buena pregunta. No los habían visto desde que habían salido de la salita la primera vez, y cuando regresaron para encontrar al trío restante en ese estado lamentable, no estaban.

- Uf... pues no sé. A ver, ¿podrías asomarte a comprobar si el auto de Len sigue frente a la casa?

Lyserg fue y regresó moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- Vaya... bueno, supongo que Len quiso aprovechar la distracción para huir por la izquierda y tener un momento de intimidad con Horo... en esta casa eso es virtualmente imposible, ¿sabes? Tener algo de intimidad, digo - comentó, sonriente pero con el rostro enrojecido. El inglés captó el sentido de sus palabras y se puso como un tomate.

- ¿Tú crees que...? ¿Ellos han...? - abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, jadeó.

- No quiero saberlo... ni siquiera quiero comentarlo - dijo Yoh, ahora más morado que una berenjena -. Ve a dormir, yo acostaré a Manta.

*******************************************

No andaba muy descaminado Yoh en lo que suponía: apenas abandonaron la salita, Len le había propuesto a Horo salir a dar un paseo ya que no se estaban divirtiendo, y éste había aceptado. Lo cómico del asunto era que Len había propuesto dar el paseo en el auto, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que llevaba encima más de un par de copas.

Después de un rato tratando de conducir despacio, y de haberse llevado por el medio un par de arbolillos y una señal de tránsito, un aterrado Horohoro había logrado convencerlo de que frenara y se orillara en la acera.

- Sólo estoy un poco mareado, no borracho. Déjame conducir y llegaremos a casa en un momento... - decía el joven chino con una voz cuidadosamente neutra que no parecía pertenecer a su persona.

- Uy, ¿"un poco mareado"? ¿De veras? ¡No me digas! - el ainu optó por el sarcasmo - Déjame conducir, Len.

- No. No sabrías cómo llegar.

- Claro que lo sé, y si me desvío siempre podrás guiarme. Venga, dame el volante, ¡que quiero llegar vivo!

Horo estaba en mejor estado, porque aunque había bebido lo suyo, había comido también bastante, lo suficiente como para contrarrestar de alguna manera los efectos del alcohol. A Len, en cambio, se le notaba más la bebida, no sólo en los defectos de coordinación sino también en su mirada brillante y en su extraño silencio.

Al ainu le costó trabajo hacer que el chino abandonara el asiento del conductor, y casi lo aplastó cuando estaban cambiando de asiento porque se había rehusado a salir del auto y entrar por la otra portezuela. Al fin logró hacerse con el volante y echó a andar el auto con algo de torpeza, aunque sus movimientos eran correctos. Probablemente la torpeza tenía menos que ver con su falta de práctica que con el hecho de que Len lo miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes y una extraña sonrisa que lo hacía tragar en seco.

Lograron llegar a la mansión de los Tao sin novedad y sin cruzar palabra. Horo estaba nervioso e inquieto como un gato en un alambre cuando Len abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, recorriendo el amplio vestíbulo hasta un acogedor saloncito ubicado en el fondo de un largo pasillo. Era evidente que los sirvientes dormían y que el joven chino había dado órdenes de que no lo esperasen.

Len encendió una lámpara y la estancia quedó iluminada por una luz suave, haciendo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado en un cómodo sofá. El ainu obedeció, pero procedió a mirar los muebles, el techo las lámparas, las paredes... a cualquier parte menos a su compañero, que lo observaba con una sonrisa soñolienta y divertida.

De pronto, como si entre ambos se hubiera establecido una comunicación silenciosa y ambos supieran lo que el otro pensaba, Len habló: 

- No te he traído aquí con otra intención que no sea la de pasar un rato juntos y solos, ¿vale? No pasará nada que tú no quieras, Horo.

_Ay, nooo, no me dejes esto a mí_, pensó Horo desesperado, _¡yo no sé nada de esto!_

La mirada de Len se suavizó.

- Yo tampoco sé casi nada - dijo, un tanto abochornado, y fue en ese momento que Horo se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. 

- Yo... - comenzó, pero la sonrisa de Len lo detuvo.

- Lo sé, esto es muy extraño. Pero bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado lo extraño. Ven aquí.

Y justo así de pronto estaban el uno en brazos del otro, y las bocas se encontraban lentamente, y era increíblemente maravilloso, como las otras ocasiones en las que habían compartido un beso; pero mil veces mejor porque ahora estaban solos, no había la posibilidad de ser interrumpidos y podían tocarse cuanto quisieran. 

Dulce. Dulce como el azúcar, como el ponche, como Horo. Len lamió suavemente sus labios, conociendo ese sabor, imprimiéndolo en su memoria. Levantando una mano, trazó con sus dedos la línea de la mandíbula del ainu, sintiendo la textura un poco rugosa de la barba que empezaba a salir; el joven se estremeció un poco y Len también.

Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran más arriba, trazando la curva de una oreja, y lo sintió temblar esta vez. Ah, un lugar especialmente sensitivo. La lengua de Horo se unió a la suya, tocando luego sus labios gentil y sensualmente, hasta deslizarse dentro de su boca. Eso hizo que Len deseara dejarse caer en el sofá y sentir esos labios en su cuello, en su pecho, quizás más abajo. Se estaba sintiendo más y más atrevido conforme pasaban los minutos, pensar en estas cosas se le hacía cada vez más fácil, ahora que sabía que era permitido.

Permitido. Deseado. Necesitado.

Horo se sentía como si estuviera tocando el cielo. Estaba besando a Len, al siempre gruñón y agresivo Len que ahora parecía derretirse bajo sus manos, el cabello en desorden, su rostro anhelante una vez que caían todas las barreras que le impedían expresar sus sentimientos. El ainu estaba poniendo todo de sí en cada beso, necesitando hacerlos memorables, necesitando que él lo quisiera, que lo deseara más. Tembló bajo las manos exploradoras de Len, y decidió hacer su propia exploración.

Deslizando una mano por el pecho de su compañero, pudo sentir la rigidez de un pezón por encima de la elegante camisa de seda negra que llevaba el joven chino, y que había provocado que al verlo llegar esa noche sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Apartó la seda y se concentró en sentir la calidez de aquella piel, acariciando primero con suavidad y luego con más urgencia, haciendo que Len dejara escapar un leve gemido. Oh, sí, eso era lo que deseaba.

Desabotonó la camisa y dejó que se deslizara por sus hombros, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya propia, de manera que quedaron desnudos de la cintura hacia arriba. Luego empujó suavemente a Len hasta que él se dejó caer sobre el sofá, y lo miró.

Quería ver tanto como tocar. Cuando eran adolescentes había tenido la oportunidad de verlo sin ropa muchas veces, cuando iban a los baños todos juntos, pero ahora era diferente. Y así podía ver lo que sus manos estaban explorando. Piel sedosa, casi sin vello, pálida salvo por un peculiar despliegue de sombras producido por la luz de la lámpara...

Horo volvió a tocarlo, sintiendo la dureza de los músculos pectorales debajo de la piel satinada, frotando entre sus dedos los pezones oscuros, y deslizando la mano más y más abajo, trazando un círculo alrededor del ombligo de Len. Éste emitió otro ronco gemido que estremeció al ainu.

- No te detengas... - le dijo Len, con la voz rasposa, casi irreconocible.

- ¿Te... te gusta esto...? - preguntó Horo vacilante, enrojeciendo por momentos.

- Sólo porque eres tú quien me toca - repuso el joven sin vacilar, su mirada dorada completamente sincera y luminosa, tan atrayente a los ojos del ainu que casi resultaba insoportable.

Sin resistirse más a lo que estaba sintiendo, Horo se inclinó y lo besó apasionadamente, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como ambos lo necesitaban, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no causarle incomodidad con su peso. Len respondió a su beso hambriento con la misma intensidad, sus manos recorriendo toda la extensión de piel que podían alcanzar, ahora que las inhibiciones entre ambos habían desaparecido...

*****************************************

En el piso superior de la casa Asakura, Anna ayudaba a Jun a bañar a Tamao con agua helada para tratar de quitarle la formidable borrachera que había agarrado, mientras que Shalona y Pilika observaban desde la puerta: la primera meneando la cabeza negativamente mientras consumía su enésimo vaso de ponche, y la segunda con los ojos muy abiertos para no perderse el espectáculo. 

La itako y la joven china habían despojado a la pelirosada de su vestidito, que había terminado sucio de ponche y vómito, y sin más trámite la metieron a la ducha casi bajo cero, sin prestar atención a los gritos desgarradores que daba.

Después de unos momentos se quedó quieta, semi inconsciente, y entonces Anna y Jun, que ya estaban casi empapadas por el esfuerzo que suponía mantenerla bajo la regadera mientras se retorcía y gritaba, pudieron sacarla de ahí, secarla y embutirla en una yukata seca. Estaban saliendo del cuarto de baño cuando Yoh apareció en el pasillo, con una cara que delataba cansancio.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué le ha pasado? No pensarán llevarla a su habitación arrastrando, ¿o sí? 

Con la misma facilidad con la que había cargado a Manta, el shaman de los cabellos castaños tomó a Tamao entre sus brazos y enfiló hacia su santuario rosado, seguido por las demás chicas. La metió en su futón y la arropó, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso, y se reunió con su prometida y sus amigas en el umbral.

- Sí que la golpeó fuerte, ¿eh?

- Bebió demasiado, se lo advertí - dijo Jun, sobándose una costilla adolorida gracias a un codazo de la etílica pelirosada.

- No sabe beber - apuntó Shalona con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo a su vaso de ponche.

- ¡Claro que no sabe, es muy joven y no suele beber! El hecho de que tú trasiegues alcohol como un alambique no quiere decir que...

- ¿Que yo qué? ¿_ALAMBIQUE_? Mira, chinita, vamos a poner las cosas en claro... - se engalló Shalona, pero Anna la hizo callar con una mirada gélida.

- Aquí todo el mundo bebió de más, así que se callan antes de que se digan cosas que después van a lamentar - fue hasta el final del pasillo y abrió el armario de blancos, sacando un futón y una yukata y poniéndolas en manos de Jun - Hala, ¡a dormir! Jun, te quedas en la habitación de Pilika... y sin peleas, ¿entendido?

Cada quien se retiró a su habitación, dejando a Yoh y a Anna parados en mitad del pasillo. Ambos se miraron, y de pronto se echaron a reír con una sincronización casi aterradora.

- Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿eh? - Yoh soltó su risita registrada, señalando el vestido mojado de su prometida.

- Pues sí, no pasó nada del otro mundo y Suisei no pudo hacer nada malo gracias a Pilika. Así que... al final, como tú dices, todo salió bien - suspiró, y luego le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva -. Len y Horo se escaparon, ¿cierto?

- Mmm... pues sí - el rubor coloreó las mejillas del shaman -. Me figuro que estaban buscando algo de la intimidad que no se encuentra en esta casa. Pero en un par de días nosotros también escaparemos, Anna - sonrió guiñándole un ojo y la itako se sonrojó -. No me mal entiendas: adoro a mis amigos y me encanta que estén aquí, sentir que tenemos apoyo por todas partes... pero también quiero estar a solas contigo y así no hay quien pueda.

Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó con ternura, mojándose con la ropa empapada de la itako. La condujo hasta la puerta de su habitación y le dio las buenas noches con un beso muy suave, retirándose luego a su propia habitación.

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Almas gemelas? **

**N.A.: **Arggh, de nuevo tarde. Me ha pasado de todo. No sólo tengo exceso de trabajo, sino que además mi page más popular fue blanco de un hacker y borrada del todo. Sí, BORRADA, más de 2000 archivos y 70 y pico de megas, así que ésta ya es la segunda semana que llevo tratando de arreglar mi pobre page complementando el backup que tenía en otro server y procurando no desalentar más a mis visitantes. Ha sido duro, creánme ;_;. 

Ya han visto lo que hace el alcohol, chicos, así que no les recomiendo abusar de él. Supongo que los europeos no habrán captado muy bien la referencia beisbolística xDDD, pero es algo muy común para nosotros; el umpire es el árbitro ^^. No pude resistirme a poner lo de Barney porque yo misma lo detesto, y el bebé de una de mis mejores amigas lo adora y hay que soportarlo xDDD. Lo del yaoi, pequeñas mentes perversas... queda para La Ley del Deseo porque esto lo leen menores; quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de la forma en la que los he presentado aquí ^^

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Anna15_, _Matti-chan_ (ésa es mi intención, acercar a los personajes a ustedes ^^), _Xris_ (en hispafics.net), _Layla Kyoyama_ (hey! que hay que ir poco a poco, paciencia xD), _Anna la sacerdotisa_, _Zelshamada_ (gracias ^^), _Tyci_ (el hot stuff entre chicos no va aquí, va en La Ley ^_~), _Rally_ (ay niña, eso de Jeanne y Marco me dejó O_o. Se te extraña, ya no nos vemos por ahí ;_;), _Annami-punk_ (y a mí me da vergüenza ajena escribirlos a veces xDD, pero es la realidad y todos tenemos derecho a querer, me alegra que no seas homofóbica), _Jk-Lilo _(digo, ¿ya es definitivo que eres Lilo? xD), _ Asuka de Black_, _Kilia _(bienvenida, yo aprecio todos los reviews, eso significa que la gente se ha tomado el trabajo de leer lo que hago y opinar, es valioso. Diox, ya veré de leerte... tengo tanta lectura pendiente que ya me da vergüenza con los autores #^_^#), _Akima_ (servida ^^), _Viosil Uab_ (bueno, la secuela es bastante probable, aunque tengo un AU en la cabeza. El rollo es que no tengo tiempo de concretar nada U_U), _Niky-chan_ (eso está por verse xD), _Naoki_ (me late que quisieras tenerlo pasado de copas y a tu merced xDDD), _Nakuru Tsukishiro _(sí, me perdí, ya sé... hasta mi fic de YGO lo he tenido abandonado, y el de Slayers que empecé ;_;), _Sonomi_, _An_na Asakura_ (ya entendí ^^ ff.net tiene una filial para historias originales que se llama fictionpress.net, no sé si tienen sección en español pq hace rato que no me doy una pasada por ahí, pero es bastante frecuentada; también está hispafics.net, donde me plagiaron. También puedo publicarte en la sección originales de mi page, llamada La Columna; publico artículos allí y hay tráfico. Cualquier cosa te comunicas a mi correo ^^),_ Suisei Lady Dragon_ (me falta tiempo pa escribir lo que quiero ;_; nadie me mandó a escribir cinco historias a la vez), _Brenda-chan_, _Amber-san_ (xDD, yo lo había pensado, pero como bien expresa Pilika, Sumire no tiene agallas para eso xDDD), _Viru-chan _(ya veremos, si termino éste. Además, hay un fic excelente con Hana, escrito por Eleone -que no sé cuándo piensa actualizarlo, btw ¬¬, me gusta mucho - y sacar algo mejor que eso sería todo un reto xD), _Kikis Tao_, _Cute Fairy_ (bienvenida a las revs xDDD), _Misao Kaor_u (shounen ai es romance entre chicos. Yaoi es **sexo** entre chicos, gráfico, con todo).


	36. ¿Almas gemelas?

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXVI**

**¿Almas gemelas?**

********************************

_Advertencia: un poquito, muy poquito de shounen ai al final del segundo segmento..._

Ese día amaneció tarde en la Casa Asakura, y la hora del desayuno pasó sin pena ni gloria. Ryu fue el primero en asomarse a la cocina para preparar comida, que a estas alturas ya iba a ser almuerzo, porque eran casi las once y nadie más se había levantado. Los que estudiaban y trabajaban ya habían perdido medio día durmiendo la mona o lo que fuera.

Frotándose los ojos para alejar el sueño que amenazaba con apoderarse de él de nuevo, se dedicó a la tarea de picar las verduras para la sopa, cosa que no requería pensar; eso era bueno, porque la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Casi se había quedado dormido de nuevo con el cuchillo en la mano cuando una voz femenina lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Eh, Ryu! No me digas que somos los únicos sobrevivientes de anoche...

Era Pilika, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luciendo fresca como una lechuga. El shaman de la espada de madera suspiró: nadie tenía derecho a verse tan fresco y descansado luego de la farra de la noche anterior.

- Baja la voooooooooz, por favoooooor - gimió quedamente, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle.

- Por lo visto la resaca te ha dado duro, ¿eh? - había risa en la voz de la pequeña ainu - Venga, voy a ayudarte. Has empezado la casa por el techo, lo primero que tenías que hacer era preparar una buena jarra de café. ¿En dónde está?

- En el armario de arriba, junto al fregadero...

Siguió picando verduras mientras la chica, con movimientos seguros y fluidos, preparaba el café para luego servirle una buena taza, que el shaman apuró con un suspiro de alivio. No era una panacea, pero luego de una taza del aromático líquido tenía la cabeza más despejada y ya no le dolía tanto.

- Vaya una nochecita, ¿no?- dijo Pilika, riendo - Tamao manoseando al stripper, Suisei tratando de aguarnos la fiesta, Manta, Li y Takehito borrachos... ¡la monda!

- ¿Suisei? ¡¡Suisei!! - los ojos del shaman se agrandaron.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡Que todavía está metida en el armario!! - enfiló hacia el comedor a toda prisa, seguido por la ainu, y abrió la puerta, respirando con alivio al ver que la peliteñida aún respiraba y estaba dormida, arrullada por la estática del televisor. Había lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, a buen seguro porque había llorado de la rabia y la humillación al verse descubierta y atrapada... sin mencionar la tortura a la que había sido sometida. - ¿La soltamos? - preguntó, dubitativo.

- Bajo tu responsabilidad... - zumbó la peliazul - yo le gano en ingenio, pero ella tiene más fuerza que yo y si intenta algo no voy a poder detenerla...

- Venga, Pilika... la pobre chica ha sufrido bastante...

- ¿Y crees que ha aprendido la lección? Bien, suéltala.

Ryu, portándose con extrema gentileza, aflojó las ataduras de la pelirroja y ésta comenzó a despertar lentamente, poniendo los ojos como platos al ver al shaman de la espada de madera tratándola con tanta amabilidad. Luego los entrecerró con desconfianza y temor al ver a Pilika avanzar hacia ellos.

Un chillido estremeció la casa cuando la peliazul arrancó de un tirón la cinta adhesiva que cubría la boca de Suisei.

- ¡Animal! ¡Eres una ordinaria! - lloriqueó.

- Deberías darme las gracias, peliteñida... así es como se hace, rápido y con fuerza. Si te lo quitas lentamente duele más - dijo la joven con lógica, mientras Ryu terminaba de desatar a la chica y ésta se levantaba de la silla con torpeza, estirando los brazos y piernas y gimiendo un poco. Debía de estar toda adolorida.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Ryu, solícito. La pelirroja compuso una expresión inocente agrandando y humedeciendo sus ojazos verdes, lo cual no dejó de tener cierto efecto en su potencial víctima.

- T-tengo ganas de ir al baño... -murmuró, balanceándose un poco como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

- El baño está por allí - la voz seca y fría sobresaltó a todos: Anna acababa de aparecer en el comedor, perfectamente arreglada y compuesta y vistiendo de negro como siempre, señalando con el dedo el final del pasillo. Suisei dejó de intentar encantar a Ryu y enfiló obedientemente en esa dirección, mirando por encima de su hombro cada dos segundos como si temiera que alguno de ellos se le echara encima en cualquier momento -, y si intentas algo en contra de nosotros te juro que te vas a arrepentir hasta el último día de tu inútil vida, ¿me has oído?

La pelirroja se estremeció visiblemente antes de abrir la puerta al fondo del pasillo y cerrarla tras de sí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? - le preguntó Pilika a la itako - Si la dejamos ir es probable que regrese a hacernos alguna trastada, no me fío de ella ni un pelo...

La rubia ponderó las palabras de la ainu un buen rato.

- No puedo correr el riesgo - decidió -, me caso pasado mañana y si esta mujer se atreve a intentar arruinar mi boda... - los ojos oscuros tenían un brillo feroz que sorprendió a la peliazul - Tenemos que asegurarnos de que deje el país, o al menos la ciudad. Por todos los cielos, ¿es que esta inútil no tiene un trabajo al cual regresar? ¿No es una modelo conocida, o algo?

- No creo vaya a modelar para una firma de champú o de tintes, porque la dejé un poco pelada como para eso - bromeó Pilika, de buen humor -, pero creí escucharle, cuando aún vivía aquí, que no estaría presente en la boda porque tenía un contrato...

- Pues eso es. Hay que ponerla en un avión y hacer que vaya a cumplir con sus compromisos, punto.

- ¿Y quién se va a encargar de eso?

- Yo lo haré - se ofreció Ryu de pronto, y ambas jóvenes lo miraron con asombro -. Doña Anna, usted sólo tiene que preocuparse por la boda; yo me encargaré de llevarla a su hotel y la vigilaré. Hasta puedo llevarla al aeropuerto y asegurarme de que se vaya...

-¿Estás seguro, Ryu? No es un paquete fácil de manejar. Puede seducirte y luego golpearte... o simplemente golpearte - apuntó Pilika.

- Estoy seguro de que no es tan mala como parece y que se va a portar bien. Siempre he admirado a Don Yoh por brindarle una oportunidad a todos los que conoce; yo quiero ofrecérsela a ella - dijo el shaman con un aire de santidad y heroísmo tal que la itako hizo una mueca.

- Bien - concedió, haciendo sonreír con satisfacción a Ryu -, pero primero terminas de preparar el almuerzo...

Una gotaza de sudor bajó por el cuello del shaman, y fue el turno de Pilika de hacer una mueca al ver que Anna no fallaba en abordar el aspecto práctico del asunto. No estuvo muy feliz de ser la encargada de vigilar a Suisei mientras Ryu cocinaba, pero su aburrimiento se vio aligerado cuando el resto de los habitantes de la casa hizo su aparición, la mayoría pareciendo zombis: a Tamao y al señor Takehito las ojeras le llegaban a las rodillas, Manta y Lyserg parecían enfermos, y Jun Tao tenía una cara de mal humor de pronóstico.

En cambio, Li Pai Long estaba tan inexpresivo como siempre; Yoh, aunque bostezaba a mil por hora, tenía la misma cara que de costumbre, y Shalona y Chocolove estaban frescos cual lechugas recién cortadas.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a la pelirroja sentada en el comedor mordisqueando un panecillo bajo la mirada de halcón de Pilika. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer y la habitación prácticamente se vació en un par de minutos: Tamao, resaca o no resaca, se largó a la cocina a cumplir con sus deberes domésticos; Manta comenzó a hablar incesantemente por el móvil y terminó arrastrando a Yoh fuera de la casa con rumbo a la oficina; Jun Tao llamó un taxi y se fue junto con Li Pai Long.

El señor Takehito comió alguna tontería y se retiró a su habitación, al igual que Lyserg; era evidente que no habían tolerado mucho la bebida y que la resaca estaba torturándolos, a pesar de que el inglés había bebido mucho menos que el hombre mayor y aparentemente no se había emborrachado. Shalona recibió una llamada al móvil y se retiró pocos minutos después, dejando en el comedor a Pilika, Anna, Chocolove y Suisei.

La peliteñida no había dicho esta boca es mía, pero cuando llegó el taxi que Ryu había llamado y éste procedía a sacarla de la casa llevándola gentilmente del brazo, gritó histérica:

- ¡¡¡¡¡LOS ODIO A TOOOODOOOOOS!!!!!

- Qué ridícula - masculló Pilika, sin levantar la cabeza del plato que una pálida y tambaleante Tamao acababa de servirle.

- Hay que comprender a la pobre, ha salido con un palmo de narices - apuntó Choco en tono doctoral, y Anna le dedicó una mirada cargada de incredulidad.

- Lo que importa es que salga de aquí porque no quiero preocupaciones extras. Necesito tranquilidad, y mañana debo ir al templo a purificarme a través de la meditación...

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó la pequeña ainu, curiosa - No sabía que las novias tenían que meditar y todo el rollo...

- No "tienen que", Pilika, pero yo no soy cualquiera. Soy una itako, tengo contacto con los espíritus y debo purificarme antes de la ceremonia... Yoh también debería hacerlo, pero no hay poder humano o divino que logre hacerlo meditar sin que termine roncando - su tono, seco al principio, adquirió una cualidad resignada al final. Chocolove se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar soltar la carcajada -. Es inútil intentarlo, así que mejor lo dejo por la paz y cumplo con mi deber.

La peliazul se fijó en Tamao, sentada en un extremo de la mesa revolviendo su plato de comida con una expresión oscilante entre la náusea y el desgano en su carita pálida.

- Oye Tamao, sería mejor que te acostaras. Luces terrible - dijo con la sinceridad aplastante que le era característica -, tenías que haber dormido bien esa mona que agarraste...

La cara pálida de la pelirosada se puso roja en un santiamén.

- Venga, Tamal, no te avergüences, que eso le pasa a cualquiera - le animó Choco.

- Tamao, ¡mi nombre es Tamao! - exclamó la pelirosada con los ojos clavados en el plato, haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando sus propios gritos le estremecieron la cabeza.

- Vale, no te molestes. Mira, haré algo por ti - engullendo a toda prisa la comida que quedaba en su plato, el moreno se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a la cocina. Se escuchó el ruido de las puertas de los armarios al abrirse y cerrarse, rumor de ollas, el sonido del batidor... minutos después, regresó con un vaso alto, coronado por una espuma amarillenta -; venga, bébete esto y te sentirás mejor. Es mi DPQLR, receta especial contra la resaca.

- Pero... joven Chocolove... yo... - trató de argüir, mirando con temor y desconfianza la extraña bebida y preguntándose qué clase de ingredientes tenía.

- Te _aseguro_ que acaba con los síntomas y es perfectamente inofensivo, Tamao - dijo el moreno, guiñándole un ojo. La pelirosada vaciló, se sonrojó y tomó el vaso de las manos del joven -; venga, de una sola vez, ¡bébetelo rápido!

Anna observaba el intercambio entre ese par con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas levantadas, mientras que Pilika sonreía y le hacía señas, murmurando por lo bajo "lo que no mata, engorda". Tamao respiró hondo y apuró en tres tragos el contenido del vaso. Por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego los ojos se le desorbitaron y cayó redonda al suelo, boqueando. Pilika y Anna se levantaron y corrieron a ayudarla, alarmadas, pero Choco las detuvo con un ademán imperioso más propio de la itako que de un payaso natural como él.

- ¡Dejarla quieta, chicas! Es el efecto natural del DPQLR, ya verán cómo en un par de minutos se levanta en perfecta salud. Bueno, casi - añadió, observando a la pelirosada dar un par de arcadas y hacer unos extraños sonidos gorgoteantes.

- ¿Qué significa DPQLR? - preguntó Pilika, curiosa.

- "Deja Patitieso y Quita La Resaca" - contestó el moreno con orgullo -, es una receta que me dieron en México y que yo modifiqué y mejoré. Se me da bien la química - dijo, mirándose las uñas en un gesto pedante.

Anna elevó los ojos al cielo y la ainu se echó a reír. Momentos después Tamao se levantaba del piso con la ayuda de Choco, y a la pregunta acerca de cómo se sentía contestó que el efecto había sido casi inmediato: sólo sentía un poquito de dolor de cabeza y ya no tenía náuseas ni malestar. Probablemente el famoso DPQLR sabía a gato muerto, pero era muy efectivo. En un gesto impulsivo que sorprendió a las chicas, la ultratímida pelirosada le echó los brazos al cuello al moreno y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo dejó frito en el sitio, apartándose luego con un espectacular sonrojo y huyendo a toda prisa.

Las chicas cruzaron una mirada oblicua; era el segundo hombre que Tamao besaba en menos de veinticuatro horas, sólo que esta vez no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Definitivamente las cosas andaban un poco más raras que de costumbre por aquí...

Una bocina se escuchó afuera y Anna salió a ver de qué se trataba; Chocolove y Pilika la siguieron, deteniéndose a cierta distancia al verla discutiendo con los ocupantes de la camioneta, que ostentaba el rótulo de una empresa de eventos y banquetes.

- ¡Uy, ya casi no puedo esperar a la boda! ¡Es tan emocionante! - exclamó Pilika, casi dando saltitos en el sitio. Choco la observaba con cierta solemnidad, sin su omnipresente sonrisa bromista - ¿Qué me ves tan fijo? - inquirió con sospecha - ¿Tengo comida en la cara, o qué?

- ¡No, mujer, no pasa nada! Qué, ¿no puede uno mirar?

- Es incómodo que la miren a una así, moreno.

- Ahora sí que la hemos hecho buena, ¡no puede uno mirar lo que le gusta! - la ainu lo miró, alarmada, y al ver la sonrisa obvia del moreno, enrojeció.

- ¿Tratas de decirme que _yo_ te gusto?

- Bueno, pues... sí - creyó que era imposible que el moreno se sonrojara, pero ocurrió -. Eres muy linda, muy inteligente, y te gustan las bromas, como a mí. ¿No dirías que somos almas gemelas?

- ¿Que_ qué_? - Pilika tuvo que recoger su propia mandíbula del suelo, mirando al moreno con una expresión que parecía hablar abiertamente de hospitales psiquiátricos, grandes dosis de calmantes, camisas de fuerza y lobotomías. 

- Mujer, pero no pongas esa cara - Choco parecía ofendido por su reacción - ¡Ni que te hubiera condenado a muerte! Sólo te dije que me gustabas, ¿es eso tan malo?

- ¡SÍ! - exclamó la peliazul, perturbada y sonrojada a más no poder - ¡Creí que te gustaba Tamao!

- Bueno, puede, pero no tanto como tú...

- Oh, cállate. Y ni se te ocurra seguirme - le advirtió, antes de entrar en la casa como una tromba. El moreno se limitó a suspirar.

Anna, que ya había terminado su discusión con la gente de la camioneta, se acercó a él a tiempo de ver a Pilika desapareciendo en el interior de la casa y elevó una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Pilika?

Chocolove, de la nada, sacó un traje medieval y un ramo de rosas marchitas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a mares.

- ¡Soy tan desafortunado en amores! - las lágrimas se secaron como por encanto y entonces dirigió una mirada oblicua a la itako - Y ya sabes lo que dicen: desafortunado en amores, afortunado en el juego... ¿quieres jugar conmigo una partidita de póker, Anna Banana?

- Si el premio al ganador es tu cabeza cortada sangrando en un platón, acepto - repuso secamente la sacerdotisa, alejándose y dejando al moreno con un palmo de narices.

- ¡Diantres! En esta casa no abunda el sentido del humor, no...

*********************************************

En la casa de los Tao, Jun y Li Pailong acababan de llegar, y este último desapareció a una velocidad impresionante, sin decir una palabra, probablemente temiendo que la joven china descargara el malhumor de la resaca en su persona. Ésta fue derecho a la cocina a beberse casi un litro de agua ante la mirada sorprendida de la cocinera, que adivinó el pensamiento de su jefa y preparó a toda velocidad una buena cantidad de bocadillos que puso en un platón y llevó al comedor.

La joven se sentó a comer sin prisas, y estaba aún en ello cuando su hermano apareció en la puerta del comedor. Para su sorpresa, Len parecía completamente descansado y fresco. Es más: estaba _radiante_. La posibilidad de fregarle la paciencia a su hermanito con lo que sucedido la noche anterior levantó los ánimos de Jun y una sonrisa pícara y decididamente maligna apareció en su rostro.

Esperó a que la camarera trajera el abundante desayuno-almuerzo que Len había pedido antes de sentarse muy cuidadosamente (cosa que la joven no dejó de notar, divertida), y cuando se hubo retirado comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo y conspirador.

- Horohoro está aquí, ¿cierto? - la reacción de Len fue inmediata: un color rojo oscuro se extendió por sus mejillas y clavó la mirada en su plato.

- Claro que está - contestó, hosco.

- Lo suponía. Como desaparecieron anoche... ¿qué hicieron? ¿Se fueron de farra a otro sitio? 

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - gruñó, cada vez más rojo.

- ¡Pero hermanito, vaya mal humor! ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te duele alguna parte del cuerpo? - preguntó divertida, en un tono claramente insinuante que hizo que Len la mirara con cara de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas. Se disponía a seguir fastidiándole cuando la camarera, algo sonrojada, volvió a aparecer en el comedor - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que... señorita Jun, encontré esta mañana una... ejem... ropa sucia... en la salita azul. Ya la lavé y sequé, sólo quería saber dónde debo poner la que no es del señorito Len...

Jun miró a su hermano y se mordió el labio con saña para no soltar la carcajada ante el cuadro que hacía con la faz completamente roja y una vena a punto de explotar en su sien.

- Sólo póngalas en la mesita afuera del dormitorio de Len, yo me encargaré de ellas - logró decir, y cuando la camarera salió largó la risa con gusto hasta que comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

- ¡BASTA! - rugió el joven, y Jun, con lágrimas en los ojos, logró al fin calmarse un poco y enseriarse.

- Venga, Len, no te molestes. Tienes que admitir que la cosa tiene gracia, ¿no? Aunque bueno, la verdad es que no esperaba que ustedes llevaran las cosas tan lejos a las primeras de cambio... supongo que esta es una señal de lo serio que es el asunto, ¿eh?

- Es algo serio desde el principio, así que no tienes porqué decir idioteces.

- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡cálmate, hombre! Estoy encantada de que estén juntos, lo sabes, no tienes que ponerte así por una tontería... ¿aún duerme?

- Sí - gruñó Len. El color rojo parecía haber tomado residencia permanente en su cara.

- ¡Qué tierno! - suspiró la joven china, suspirando - Supongo que las... _actividades_... de anoche fueron bastante cansadas, ¿no?

- Qué, ¿quieres que te cuente los detalles? - un brillo cuasi-homicida apareció en los ojos amarillentos del shaman, y Jun brincó en su silla, atragantándose con un panecillo. Pero cuando pudo responder, sus palabras fueron lo último que Len esperaba...

- ¿Lo harías, de veras? ¡Es que ustedes son tan lindos, y a mí el yaoi me encanta! ¿Lo harías? - preguntó, los ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! - bramó - ¡Estaba siendo sarcástico y ni siquiera te diste cuenta! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Venga, Len, ¡no seas tan bruto! Sólo estaba bromeando y te lo tragaste todo, ¡debiste ver la expresión de tu cara! ¡Jajajajajaja! - se carcajeó la chica. 

Len dejó el plato a medio terminar y sin decir una palabra salió del comedor, oscuro y amenazante como una nube de tormenta. En el pasillo tropezó con la camarera, y casi sin mirarla le ordenó que llevara un desayuno igual al suyo pero más abundante a su habitación; luego subió.

Abrió la puerta con inconsciente delicadeza y la cerró con cuidado, acercándose a la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación. Horohoro estaba aún dormido, arrebujado en las sábanas oscuras; roncaba suavemente y un hilillo de saliva escapaba de su boca entreabierta. La imagen motivó que una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa apareciera en el rostro hosco del shaman de China: el ainu era todo un diamante en bruto.

Pero tenía que despertarlo para que comiera, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo zarandeó con algo de rudeza. El ainu murmuró algo en sueños y haló las sábanas para cubrirse la cabeza, dejando al descubierto la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en el proceso y recordándole de pronto a Len que estaba desnudo bajo las mantas.

Un sonrojado Len agitó la cabeza, tratando de olvidar cómo en las primeras horas de la mañana, ablandados por el sueño y el cansancio, habían subido hasta su habitación sin prestar la menor atención al hecho de que andaban desnudos cual recién nacidos. Claro que ésa era la razón por la cual la camarera había encontrado sus ropas en el saloncito de la planta baja...

Lo cubrió de nuevo con la sábana y lo zarandeó con más fuerza, hasta que Horo abrió los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- ¿... qué?

- Vamos, levántate. Tienes que comer, ¿no tienes hambre?

El cerebro del ainu tardó en procesar en dónde se hallaba, con quién y bajo cuáles circunstancias, y entonces enrojeció brutalmente. Si antes había hecho un cuadro encantador para unos ojos cariñosos, dormido, con la boca abierta y babeando, ahora parecía una bandera: la cara roja, las raíces del cabello negras y la parte superior azul donde ya había crecido un poco. Len no pudo disimular la sonrisa divertida que asomó a sus labios. 

- ¿De qué te ríes? - murmuró indignado el ainu, enrollándose en las sábanas.

- De ti, pareces una bandera: rojo, negro y azul. 

- ¡Oye! - se quejó. De pronto, un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos enrojecidos, haciendo juego con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios - Bueno, pensándolo bien, mi cara debe ser una bandera... después de todo, he conquistado el inconquistable territorio de Len Tao y lo he reclamado como mi propiedad, jajajaja.

Len se puso aún más rojo que él.

- Que los grandes espíritus me ayuden... creo que he creado un monstruo. 

*********************************************

Yoh aún tenía mucho sueño y algo de dolor de cabeza por la resaca... por eso le costaba concentrarse en despachar el trabajo del día. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido frente al escritorio del pequeño despacho; tenía que adelantar la mayor cantidad de trabajo que pudiera, porque sólo le quedaba esta tarde y el día siguiente. Luego de eso estaría fuera por lo menos quince días, entre la boda y la luna de miel.

A pesar del malestar, luego de que la secretaria que Manta y él compartían le trajera un buen tarro de café y algunos sándwiches, su humor mejoró y también su capacidad para enfocarse en el trabajo; así que le comunicó a la señora que no le pasara ninguna llamada ni visita en toda la tarde para poder terminar lo que tenía pendiente. Le gustaba lo que hacía, y era hábil manejando las finanzas y lidiando con las cuentas de los proveedores mientras que Manta se ocupaba de la parte técnica e intelectual del negocio.

Frente al reto de llevar las riendas de la empresa, la actitud normalmente lánguida de Yoh desaparecía, y el lado agudo y sagaz de su personalidad se revelaba en todo su esplendor. Esto le gustaba de veras, para eso estaba estudiando, para obtener la confirmación académica de todo lo que la experiencia le había enseñado en el último año de trabajo en la pequeña empresa que Manta había iniciado por su cuenta (aunque con algo de ayuda de su padre, por supuesto) al cumplir dieciocho años.

Trabajó sin interrupciones casi hasta las cinco, deteniéndose sólo cuando sonó el timbre del intercomunicador. Levantó el receptor y escuchó la voz de la secretaria, que al contrario de lo usual, sonaba algo turbada: 

- Señor Yoh, una señorita está aquí e insiste en verle...

Yoh tuvo que apelar a toda su santa cachaza para no soltar un gruñido indignado.

- Yoko-san, ¿no le dije que no deseaba ser molestado?

- Lo sé, señor Yoh, pero es que esta señorita es muy insistente y no se da por vencida. Se apellida Akagi y dice que es amiga suya y que necesita hablarle.

- ¿¡Sumire!? - oh, ésas sí que eran malas noticias.

- Señor Yoh...

- Hágala pasar, por favor - dijo al fin, resignado, captando la súplica en el tono de la señora. ¿De qué querría Sumire hablar con él, en especial cuando sólo faltaba un día para su boda?

La joven entró en la pequeña oficina con paso ligero y elegante y una sonrisa suave en su lindo rostro, resaltando los graciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Ya no mostraba señales de su "accidente" del otro día, excepto una leve cojera que apenas se notaba.

Yoh se había puesto de pie y había avanzado hacia la puerta para recibirla con cortesía, pero la chica se le echó encima y lo besó efusivamente en ambas mejillas. Le costó soltarse y retroceder hasta que el escritorio estuvo entre ambos, sentándose y señalándole el asiento que estaba justo frente a él; gesto al cual Sumire hizo caso omiso: se sentó, en cambio, en una esquina del escritorio, muy cerca de la silla que él ocupaba.

Claro que su acción hizo que la corta falda de su bonito vestido rosa se subiera, mostrando una gran cantidad de piel pálida y firme. Yoh comenzó a ponerse nervioso, y se aclaró la garganta para ocultar su desconcierto.

- Hola, Sumire. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó con amabilidad.

- Qué, ¿no puede una chica visitar a un buen amigo?

- Bueno... sí. Pero me caso pasado mañana y mi prometida no está presente, así que esto no es muy... adecuado.

La hermosa joven arrugó su naricita perfecta.

- Bah, no creo que sea para tanto. Y... ¿cómo te sientes estando ya tan cerca el día de la boda?

- Pues bien. ¿De qué otra manera voy a sentirme? Estoy un poco nervioso, pero bien.

- Mmm... ¿no estás preocupado? ¿No te sientes ni un poquito inseguro, ya sabes, como con dudas...?

- No, Sumire. ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

- Pues... verás... es que yo te quiero mucho, Yoh, y la idea de que vayas a casarte sólo por cumplir con un compromiso que hicieron tus padres y abuelos no me gusta, me preocupa mucho - sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de inocente preocupación no engañaron a Yoh ni por un momento.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no me caso por gusto?

- Bueno... ya he visto que Anna es muy bonita, y muy inteligente, pero al mismo tiempo es... no sé, tan fría y tan dura... he escuchado las historias de cuando te entrenaba para el torneo de shamanes, sé que ha sido muy cruel contigo - su tono suave y casi suplicante rezumaba miel -. Tú eres un chico muy dulce y amable... sinceramente no me parece que ustedes sean buenos el uno para el otro. Podrían hacerse mucho daño.

El shaman sonrió apenas: acababa de descubrir de pronto que era inmune ante sus encantos, y si la exhibición de piernas no lo perturbaba, su actuación tampoco. La chica era digna de un Oscar, pero no en su mundo... vagamente, se preguntó cuándo había comenzado a pensar de una manera tan cínica. El contacto diario con la personalidad ácida de su prometida tenía sus efectos a largo plazo.

- Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí - dijo con dulce ironía, sobresaltando a la joven - pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. Anna fue dura conmigo durante mi entrenamiento porque sabía que era lo que yo necesitaba, y yo se lo permití porque estaba consciente de eso también; no soy tan pusilánime como la gente, tú incluida, suele pensar. En cuanto al resto del tiempo, su carácter no le permite expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos, así que es muy posible que los demás no la vean como _yo_ la veo. Yo _sé _cómo es Anna. Y puedo asegurarte que no me caso por obligación ni por compromiso.

Sumire se había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta y casi se cae de su improvisada percha "sexy" en la esquina del escritorio. Le costó recuperar la compostura, y durante todo ese tiempo el rostro de Yoh no dejó de mostrar su placentera sonrisa de siempre, que lo hacía parecer mucho menor de lo que era.

- Estooo... bueno, Yoh, qué puedo decirte, me da un gran alivio saber que ustedes se llevan bien y...

- No "nos llevamos bien", Sumire. Nos queremos, punto.

- ... - la joven de los cabellos negros se quedó muda del tiro.

- ¿Querías decirme alguna otra cosa? - preguntó amablemente el shaman - Porque, como puedes ver, estoy muy ocupado - dijo, señalando la pila de papeles frente a él -, tengo que despachar todo esto antes de la boda y ya voy retrasado...

- Estooo... ¡no! Ya me iba... sólo quise pasar a saludarte y... bueno, ya sabes, estaba preocupada por ti, pero... ya sé que estás bien y... - se bajó del escritorio con torpeza y caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa. Los hoyuelos no se marcaban en esa modalidad de sonrisa, así que se veía algo extraña.

- Muchas gracias por la visita y por tu preocupación, Sumire. Nos veremos en la recepción pasado mañana, espero...

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! No me lo perdería por nada, Yoh. ¡Adiós!

La chica salió soplada de la oficina, y el shaman respiró aliviado. Sumire era linda y encantadora, pero no tenía el sentido común suficiente ni para ahogar una mosca en una cucharita; ¿cómo se le ocurría venir a calentarle las orejas cuando prácticamente tenía la boda encima?

Otro torpe intento había sido frustrado, pero aún tenía que llegar a casa a contarle a Anna de la visita de Sumire, no se fuera a enterar por otros conductos. Nunca faltaba un alma caritativa dispuesta a abrir la bocota para enredar las cosas...

*****************************************

Cuando llegó a casa, un elegante auto negro estaba estacionado enfrente y Anna salió a recibirlo al porche, lo cual fue más que suficiente para alarmarle. El rostro de la itako parecía tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero su prometido, que la conocía bien, captó la tensión en su cuerpo esbelto y sus puños apretados.

- ¡Anna! ¿Qué sucede?

- Uno: Ryu salió desde mediodía a llevar a Suisei a su hotel y encargarse de que se largara del país, y aún no ha regresado - su rostro de pronto pareció ensombrecerse aún más -. Y dos: mis padres acaban de llegar y están allí dentro...

Yupiii....

**Próximo Capítulo: Indeleble**

**N.A.:** He andado perdidísima de aquí (y el cap a medias) por diligencias, ceremonias, celebraciones y demás, por no mencionar el trabajo, la gripe (que me tiene medio muerta desde hace casi un mes gracias a mis alergias y a los cambios bruscos de temperatura) y otros malestares; además, para qué negarlo, me he dedicado más a mi page, a mi foro y a mis otros fics xDDD. A EGSLLT le quedan sólo cuatro capítulos cuando mucho, lo digo para tranquilizar a gente que como uno de mis reviewers, dijo que estaba muy aburrida ya la historia y que tenía a los personajes muy OOC; tranquilos que ya se va a acabar ^_^. Pero tengo otra en mente (no exactamente una secuela...) y lo siento por los que no les gusta el AU y el ocasional OOC xDDDD. Espero tener el tiempo ahora para terminar ésta y seguir las otras que tengo en otros fandoms, así como para leer tooodas las que tengo pendientes (madre mía, que son como 36 y la lista sigue aumentando O____o).

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Lara Himura_ (ese es el punto que trato de alcanzar, la delicadeza), _Anna15_, _Anna la sacerdotisa_ (eso es, sólo lee lo que puedas y te guste), _Niky-chan_, _Chocolana _(fan del yaoi, ¿eh? xD), _Viosil Uab_ (yo también la extrañaré, pero habrá gente que no pues considera que va aburrida. Igual tengo tres historias más andando en ff.net y una casi lista pa salir del horno, aunque no de SK), _Asuka de Black _(espero que estos días me dé tiempo de terminar ya ^^), _Layla Kyoyama_, _Kilia _(bueno, sí, pero hay gente de tu edad e incluso mayor que no piensa igual... hay que dar una oportunidad a todo, ¿no crees? ^^), _Shooting Star Natalie_ (gracias xD, soy un demonio y tengo 1000 años, ¿qué te parece? ^^), _Tyci_ (la pobre ya está funcionando de nuevo perfectamente, sólo se desconecta algunas veces al día por exceso de tráfico... es una de las pegas de geocities, pero al menos no me borra los archivos), _Rosalynn _(eso es cierto, tiene de todo), _Sonomi_, _ Kikis Tao_ (xDD), _Aome_, _Souji_, _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (me pierdo a cada rato U_U), _Rally_ (¡mana! Gracias por los scans ^^), _Yunny_, _Xris_, _Just Loreley_ (los reviews son halagadores pero relativos, 5 ó 50, significan que alguien leyó y se dignó a dejar el rastro y eso en sí ya es increíble, dado lo flojo que es uno a veces para dejar comentarios ^^), _An_na Asakura_ (me cuentas, que estoy muriendo por leerlo), _Lilo_ (hija!!! Y el JK?), _ Hermione Potter_, _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (gracias, mana. Y tranquila que esa energía que me sobrará cuando se acabe EGSLLT ya la tengo puesta al servicio de otras ideas ^^. No me has contado si sigues con la idea del fic 2ª persona), _Bonis837_ (se te extrañaba ^^. Y sí, a mí también me encanta Korn. Jajaja, tus ideas son bastante como para hacer un fic aparte), _Kikis Tao_ (mucho trabajo, chica ;_;... y encima la gripe), _Brenda-chan_ (pudiste haberla leído porque está bien light, ahora que no te aconsejo que te leas la viñeta 3 de La Ley porque es yaoi con todos los hierros. A ver cuándo puedo ;_;), _Akima_, _Keiko-sk_, _Kyori-Fire _(te doy la bienvenida a las revs, y me alegro de que te hayas decidido a publicar tu fic!! Bueno, para eso pongo las advertencias, para que el que no tolere el shounen-ai se salte esas partes. Otro fic más que va pa mi lista de pendientes ;_;), _Aya _(gracias xD), _Lis-chan_ (^^), _ Selene_ (gracias, bienvenida!!! Pues sí, esto ya va a terminar dentro de poco), _Annami-punk_, _Xibita_ (gracias!!! Por cierto me encanta tu nick xDD), _Kaori Koneko_ (gracias, Kaori, a ver cuándo me leo algo tuyo, ya ves que la lista de pendientes es larga. Y no hay desanimarse, hay que aprender... yo me desanimé un poco porque mi historia nueva no tenía público, pero me he dado cuenta de que es sólo porque la historia es demasiado seria, dramática y adulta para la gente que suele leer en esa sección. Y una escribe para divertirse y para mejorar, no es un concurso. ¡¡Seguir adelante!!), _ Dianita Asakura_ (tierna ^^).


	37. Indeleble

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXVII**

**Indeleble**

********************************

Yoh tomó al brazo de su prometida y entró a la casa con un sentimiento de expectación mezclado con el temor a lo desconocido. No por cómo pudieran ser los padres de Anna, sino por el efecto que podía tener en ella esta intempestiva visita suya; sabía que estarían presentes en la boda, pero no pensó que se atreverían a venir a la casa.

No imaginaba cómo podían ser, pero cualquiera que dejase abandonada a su hija pequeña y no se ocupara de ella durante años, no podía ser precisamente buena gente.

Al aproximarse a la sala escuchó una voz masculina y potente, y la respuesta más moderada de una voz femenina a la que reconoció como perteneciente a Shalona. Cuando entraron, se hizo un silencio impresionante. A un lado estaba sentada Shalona con una expresión algo dubitativa; a su lado estaba Pilika, con el ceño fruncido, y más allá estaba Lyserg, con el rostro cuidadosamente inexpresivo y los ojos muy abiertos y vigilantes.

Los padres de Anna estaban sentados rígidamente frente a ellos, y su apariencia sorprendió a Yoh: él era muy alto y corpulento, con largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos oscuros en un rostro rudo y malencarado; ella tenía un aire marcadamente extranjero y era muy menuda y delgada, con pelo rubio y desvaídos ojos azules que se fijaron en los de Yoh por un segundo antes de volver a clavarse en el suelo.

El shaman se preguntó, de buenas a primeras, cómo semejante pareja había podido procrear a una persona tan singular como su prometida; y cómo, entre otras cosas, habían sido capaces de abandonarla. Para él, que siempre había contado con el apoyo de su familia, una situación así se le antojaba poco menos que absurda.

Sin embargo, avanzó con aplomo e hizo una cortés inclinación de cabeza, sentándose frente a ellos con Anna a su lado. De inmediato Shalona, que había estado atendiéndolos mientras Anna estaba fuera esperándole, como le correspondía por ser la persona de mayor edad que estaba disponible, se apresuró a presentarlos formalmente. Seiji y Maya, ésos eran sus nombres ... Anna nunca se los había dicho, ni él se lo había preguntado, intuyendo que el tema no era nada cómodo para ella.

- Conque tú eres Yoh Asakura - comenzó el hombretón, mirándolo como si se tratara de un bacilo bajo el lente del microscopio; Yoh se limitó a asentir y a soltar algunas frases corteses que el tipo retomó para iniciar una conversación más o menos civilizada, con la ayuda inapreciable de Shalona, que intercalaba preguntas y frases intrascendentes.

Era bueno que la escultural rubia estuviera presente y supiera cómo lidiar con situaciones sociales incómodas, porque francamente Yoh no sabía qué decir; ninguno de los temas que hubiera querido abordar era agradable y a buen seguro si los mencionaba siquiera podía provocar una discusión.

Notó muchas cosas en los minutos que siguieron, entre ellas que la menuda y pálida cosita rubia que era la madre de Anna, envuelta en un severo kimono negro, no despegaba los ojos del piso ni había despegado los labios para decir esta boca es mía en todo el rato. Parecía extrañamente subyugada, disminuida ante el corpachón y la presencia imponente de su marido; y el shaman no pudo menos que pensar que el hombre la tenía bien dominada y adiestrada para comportarse como la perfecta esposa japonesa de doscientos años atrás, que no podía hablar ni mirar a nadie a menos que fuese absolutamente preciso o su marido se lo permitiera... u ordenara.

Cielos, seguramente al entrar ella había caminado tres pasos detrás de él, como dictaba la ridícula y machista tradición. 

No quería ni pensar qué habría sido de Anna si hubiera sido "normal", si no hubiera demostrado su conexión con los espíritus y sus padres la hubieran educado... seguramente no sería la mujer fuerte e independiente que era, con ese carácter templado como el acero que protegía su sensibilidad. Su prometida no era una Kyôyama en lo absoluto: había sido una Asakura desde el preciso momento en el que había cruzado el umbral de la casa ancestral para quedarse de manera definitiva.

Su mano derecha se extendió hacia el regazo de Anna y tomó una de las suyas, apretándola cariñosamente y sonriéndole cuando ella elevó la mirada hacia él, sobresaltada; a pesar de su estado de ánimo, ella no pudo menos que responder a esa sonrisa con otra, algo desvaída. Cuando volvió a enfrentar a Seiji Kyôyama, se dio cuenta de que el malencarado hombretón les miraba con obvia desaprobación.

Yoh frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, procurando llevar la fiesta en paz.

Sin embargo, fue nada menos que Pilika, la menor de la partida, quien con su natural atrevimiento arrojó el guante. Le había preguntado algo a la señora Kyôyama, pero quien contestó a su pregunta fue el marido; así que, ni corta ni perezosa, la peliazul soltó la bomba:

- ¿Porqué no me contesta ella? ¿La señora es muda? - inquirió, encarando al señor Kyôyama.

Éste instantáneamente palideció de rabia al verse increpado por una mujer... no, prácticamente una niña, que abiertamente le desafiaba. Mostrando claramente su manera de pensar, no le contestó directamente a la chica, sino que se dirigió a Yoh.

- ¿Acaso no hay autoridad en esta casa? ¿Cómo es posible que permitas que esta mocosa atrevida se dirija a mí de esa manera?

- No veo qué hay de malo en su pregunta, Kyôyama-san - contestó Yoh con absoluta calma y voz sospechosamente tersa -, simplemente le resulta extraño que su señora no respondiera a la pregunta y que usted contestara por ella; es sólo lógica. Respecto a la autoridad en la casa, por supuesto que la hay; la ejercemos Anna y yo por igual, aunque más que todo le corresponde a ella decidir...

- ¿Y tú se lo permites? ¿Cómo es posible que dejes que una mujer decida sobre asuntos tan importantes? - la expresión llena de incredulidad y desagrado del hombretón le hubiera resultado cómica al joven shaman si no se hubiera sentido tan ofendido.

- ¿Porqué no? Es mi prometida y vive en esta casa conmigo desde hace más de seis años. Tiene derecho.

- El único derecho que tiene una mujer es a estar callada a menos de que se lo ordenen, y obedecer a su marido. Si dejas que ella haga lo que quiera, no te respetará - dijo Seiji Kyôyama con desdén.

Antes de que Yoh pudiera contestar, Pilika se levantó de un salto, airada, y se encaró con el tipo de nuevo.

- ¡Eso es absurdo y retrógrado! - exclamó; Seiji se levantó también, haciendo temer a Yoh un estallido de violencia. Todos se pusieron de pie, pero fue Lyserg quien se puso frente a Pilika, enfrentándose al hombre y haciendo de barrera entre él y la furiosa ainu.

- ¡Mocosa insolente! ¡Te hacen falta unos buenos azotes! - tronó Kyôyama, la expresión de su rostro tornándose más y más truculenta por momentos.

- Debería darle vergüenza estar dispuesto a golpear a una mujer - dijo Lyserg con calma engañosa, sus ojos verde claro lanzando chispas de coraje.

- ¡A ella debería darle vergüenza atreverse a dirigirme la palabra de esa manera...!

- ¡BASTA! - bramó Anna, indignada, la respiración entrecortada y los puños apretados, olvidando sus propios nervios y callando a todo el mundo con su súbita reacción. Pero el silencio no duró mucho...

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Quizás Asakura no tenga el valor para controlarte, pero yo sí, y si me retas olvidaré que hay otras personas aquí y te daré un bofetón para que aprendas a respetarme!

- Eso NO va a suceder - Yoh estaba pálido de furia como ninguno de los presentes lo había visto nunca, al punto de que sus ojos oscuros brillaban con intenciones poco menos que homicidas -. En primer lugar está usted en MI casa. En segundo lugar, Anna es MI prometida. Y en tercer lugar, ella puede llevar aún el apellido Kyôyama, pero no pertenece a su familia; pertenece a la mía desde el momento en el que ustedes la dejaron con mi abuela, y si se atreve a intentar ponerle un dedo encima, voy a verme obligado a utilizar la violencia contra usted.

Comparado con el enorme corpachón de Seiji, la atlética esbeltez de Yoh lo hacía parecer en desventaja; pero ninguno de los presentes se dejaba engañar, perfectamente conocedores de lo que el joven shaman era capaz cuando se lo proponía. Y el profundo enojo que expresaban sus usualmente calmadas y sonrientes facciones no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era _muy_ capaz.

De pronto, la evidente ira de Seiji Kyôyama pareció desinflarse como un globo y desaparecer de su cara ancha y angulosa, sorprendiendo a su futuro yerno, que descubrió la posible causa del repentino cambio al bajar la mirada: la pequeña y desvaída Maya Kyôyama se había puesto de pie sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, absortos en la discusión, y había posado su mano diminuta y huesuda en el brazo de su marido. Éste se había congelado de inmediato.

El shaman comprendió que en ese extraño matrimonio había mucho más de lo que podía descubrirse a simple vista. Su propio enojo disminuyó poco a poco y fue capaz de dirigirse al confundido Seiji con la misma disposición tranquila de siempre.

- No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, ni con lo que cree; pero siempre he respetado las ideas y creencias de los demás y no voy a cambiar ahora, ni pretendo cambiarlo a usted. Sólo quiero que seamos capaces de mantener un trato civilizado mientras estén aquí, porque usted es el padre de Anna y yo quiero evitarle disgustos a ella - hizo una pausa, mirando con sus ojos oscuros y cálidos al hombretón en busca de una señal de comprensión, y luego prosiguió: -. Sólo exijo un mínimo de respeto de su parte, y tenga por seguro que de mi parte obtendrá exactamente lo mismo.

El hombretón se había quedado sin habla, entre la suave presión que ejercía la mano de su mujer en su brazo y el discurso conciliador de su futuro yerno; así que se limitó a asentir, con el ceño fruncido pero ya sin desdén.

Lyserg, entre tanto, había tomado delicadamente del brazo a la enfurecida ainu y la había hecho sentarse de nuevo; la chica miró al tipo con hostilidad, pero no dijo nada más.

Todos volvieron a tomar asiento, las aguas volvieron a su cauce y el resto de la visita, que no fue muy larga, transcurrió en cierta tensa calma; Shalona llevó el mayor peso de la conversación, con algunas esporádicas intervenciones de Yoh.

La madre de Anna, por su parte, no dejó escuchar su voz ni una sola vez, y cuando su marido se levantó para irse hizo una reverencia general manteniendo los ojos bajos. Ni siquiera miró a su hija, que parecía a punto de explotar y que la miraba con una expresión que claramente oscilaba entre el asombro y la cólera.

Era raro que el rostro de la itako manifestase abiertamente sus emociones, por lo que Yoh se alegró cuando la visita tocó a su fin y acompañó a la extraña pareja hasta el auto, despidiéndolos con una rígida formalidad que casi nada tenía que ver con su naturaleza informal y despreocupada. Cuando el shaman se comportaba así, era indicativo de toda una gama de emociones que no exteriorizaba, y que podían ir desde la simple ira hasta el más profundo fastidio.

Regresó a la sala para encontrar que Anna se había retirado y sólo Shalona, Lyserg y Pilika se habían quedado comentando el suceso.

- ¡Fiuuu! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Vaya bruto! - silbó Pilika.

- Es muy ofensivo - concedió Lyserg calmadamente -, pero deberías tener un poco de cuidado, Pilika. Pudo haberte maltratado si no hubiéramos estado aquí.

- Es muy probable que fuera capaz de darme un buen manotazo, pero liso no se iba a ir, eso te lo aseguro... - dijo la peliazul, haciendo un cuadro muy gracioso con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Bien mirado, el tipo no es feo... es atractivo de cierta manera ruda y salvaje - opinó Shalona, mirándose las uñas -. Pero con ese problema de actitud que se gasta no dan ganas ni de hablarle... se ve que tiene a esa pobre mujer en un puño.

- Sí, pobre señora, se veía tan desvalida junto a él, ¡y es tan menudita y blanca! Ni parece de verdad, con esos colores tan pálidos y toda vestida de negro...

- Dudo que esa señora sea tan desvalida como se ve. Y ya sé que esto no viene a cuento, pero, ¿qué es eso de que Ryu no aparece? - inquirió Yoh, con curiosidad.

- Que dijo que se encargaría de Suisei, se fue con ella en un taxi a mediodía, y no ha regresado aún, ni ha llamado ni nada - explicó la ainu -. Tememos que ella lo haya secuestrado, o aún peor, que lo haya seducido para que la deje quedarse y poder conspirar contra nosotros.

- Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto. Suisei es un poco impulsiva y algo cabeza hueca, pero no es un monstruo. Estoy seguro de que Ryu está bien.

- Tú siempre viendo la bondad en las personas, aunque no se lo merezcan - zumbó Lyserg, pero en su voz no había ni el menor rastro de censura, y una suave sonrisa curvaba sus labios. Pilika lo observó con fascinación más que obvia, tanto que Shalona se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo en voz muy baja, con sorna:

- Si quieres te traigo un cubo. Ya sabes, para recoger las babas; no está bien que ensucies el piso, y menos en casa ajena...

- ¡Oye! ¡Déjame en paz! - exclamó la chica, enrojeciendo.

- Seguro que regresará pronto, todo estará bien - aseguraba Yoh a Lyserg con su sonrisa calmada de siempre, abandonando luego la sala.

Shalona salió también, alegando que iba a la cocina a ver si Tamao y Chocolove habían logrado algún progreso con la cena, ya que Ryu no estaba. El inglés y la pequeña ainu quedaron solos: él parecía pensativo y ella miraba hacia el frente para no tener que mirarlo a él, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

- Vaya día... - comentó él, vagamente.

- ¿Te parece? - repuso Pilika, en tono zumbón - Hijo, dame un respiro... ha tenido de todo y ha sido fatal, con todo eso de Ryu desapareciéndose con Suisei, mi hermano que anoche se fue con Len y aún no regresa, el moreno diciendo que yo le gusto, y ahora el energúmeno éste...

Eso pareció atraer la atención de Lyserg.

- ¿Chocolove dijo eso? ¿En serio? ¿No fue broma?

- Con el moreno nunca se sabe, pero parecía ir en serio - aseveró la chica, con desparpajo -. Se me puso la carne de gallina y todo, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Porqué? Chocolove no es mala gente, ¿sabes? Es muy leal, sabe ser agradable cuando quiere y tomar las cosas en serio cuando es necesario. Hasta lo de los chistes malos es tolerable.

- Hombre, si el tipo me agrada, no digo que no. Pero tanto como gustarme... hasta ahí no llega.

- ¿No pensarías en hacerle caso?

- Oye, ¿qué interés tienes tú en esto? ¿Crees que debo hacerle caso? - lo miró con sospecha - ¿Acaso quieres juntarme con el moreno? - el joven, sin mirarla, se encogió de hombros como diciendo "eso no es mi problema", y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza - A ver, dime.

- Prefiero no opinar - al fin la miró, y su expresión era cuidadosamente neutra -; si te lo pregunto es por simple curiosidad, no tienes que responderme...

Pilika, cuyo temperamento vivo y volátil era bien conocido por todos, comenzaba a enfadarse ante la extraña actitud de Lyserg.

- Ah, pero yo quiero oír tu opinión. Será interesante - lo vio dudar un instante y frunció el ceño, montando en cólera por momentos - ¿Y bien?

- No quiero que me malinterpretes. Yo no estoy tratando de juntarte con nadie, porque me parece que eres demasiado joven todavía para tener un compromiso sentimental serio con alguien, sea quien sea - dijo el inglés lentamente, como estudiando con cuidado cada una de sus palabras -. Sólo estoy diciendo que Chocolove no es una mala persona y que quizás más adelante podrías cambiar de opinión respecto a si te gusta o no. ¿Quién sabe?

- ¡Qué filosófico! ¡Y qué considerado de tu parte pensar en mí! - ahora resultaba clarísimo que la joven ainu estaba enojada de veras - En dos platos, yo soy demasiado joven para saber lo que quiero y lo que no, y el abuelito Lyserg, que tanto sabe de la vida, piensa que soy tan voluble que cambiaré de opinión así - chasqueó los dedos con fuerza, colérica.

- No fue eso lo que quise decir - comenzó él, tratando de defenderse, mirando casi hipnotizado cómo la ainu se retorcía de puro coraje.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué fue lo que quisiste decir entonces, señor Sabelotodo?

- Que todavía eres muy joven y debes hacer tu vida antes de atarte a alguien - barbotó el inglés.

- ¿Cóooomo? ¿"Atarme" a alguien? ¿Así es como tú ves una relación, como una atadura? - la ira de la peliazul se esfumó, dando paso al más puro asombro y a la más profunda incredulidad - ¿Así que si uno encuentra a una persona especial con la cual quiere compartir la vida, está "atándose"?

- No es tan simple. No siempre se puede escoger a la persona con la que se va a estar - dijo él, quedamente.

- Te compadezco si en verdad crees esa barbaridad, Lyserg - dijo Pilika con convicción, meneando la cabeza en un ademán negativo.

- Mira a Yoh y a Anna, están juntos por obligación y han llegado a quererse, pero esa excepción sólo confirma la regla. No todas las cosas en el mundo son perfectas, ni color de rosa... 

- Yo nunca he creído eso; no soy tan ingenua, ni tan estúpida, pero tampoco soy una amargada como tú. No llego a los extremos de confianza en la humanidad que tiene Yoh, que por cierto no es ningún idiota aunque a veces lo parezca; pero todavía creo que hay cosas buenas en el mundo esperando por mí... y personas buenas, y sentimientos buenos, también.

- No lo pongo en duda. Pero aunque eso exista, no funciona para todos.

- Eres una nube negra, hijito. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú, tan atractivo y con tanto que dar, esté tan amargado? Qué, ¿te crees que tienes el monopolio del sufrimiento en el mundo? Pues te tengo noticias: hay muchas personas que han sufrido tanto como tú, y más todavía, y han sabido salir adelante. ¡No seas cobarde, lucha por el futuro y deja el pasado en paz!

Lyserg se la había quedado mirando, estupefacto, e iba a contestar cuando entró Manta, que recién llegaba de la oficina. El cabezón miró a uno y a otro con sospecha, tomando nota de la faz enrojecida y agitada y el ceño fruncido de la ainu, y el rostro pálido y con expresión atribulada del inglés.

- Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante... - dejó caer con ironía.

- ¡Qué va! - negó Pilika, con soltura - Lyserg y yo sólo estábamos teniendo una... _ligera_ diferencia de opiniones.

- Se estaban peleando, ¿eh?

- ¿Nosotros? Claro que no - Shalona asomó la cabeza por la puerta, anunciando que la cena ya estaba lista, y Pilika se dirigió hacia ella: - Oye, Shalona, ¿tendrás algún antidepresivo o algo por el estilo por ahí, entre tus cosas?

- No, ¿porqué lo preguntas? - la miró con asombro.

- ¡Ah, qué lástima! Sólo quería que le arrimaras un par de pildoritas aquí al amigo Lyserg, pero entiendo que no serviría de nada porque la depresión es su estado natural...

Con la satisfacción de haber dicho la última palabra, la peliazul abrió la marcha hacia el comedor, dejándolos con la boca abierta.

****************************************

Entretanto, Yoh había encontrado a su prometida en su habitación, sentada en su futón con aire confundido y pensativo. El shaman avanzó y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos por un buen rato hasta que ella se decidió a hablar, su voz muy baja y como vacía de sentimientos.

- No sabía qué esperar, realmente. Ni siquiera creo que esperara nada, pero temía verlos porque ni siquiera los recordaba... y me han sorprendido. Él es tan agresivo, y ella tan apagada; son tan extraños, tan diferentes a todas las personas que ha conocido...

- Son gente rara, eso no se puede negar - concedió Yoh -, y doy gracias al cielo porque no eres como ellos. Tú eres tú, eres única, y nada de lo que ellos digan o hagan importa. Al menos, no a mí.

- No te agradaron, ¿eh? - la rubia suspiró - A mí tampoco...

- ¿Y qué? No tienen porqué agradarme, al fin y al cabo voy a casarme contigo, no con ellos; y probablemente no volvamos a verlos después de la boda. Ya sólo falta un día para eso... sólo un día. Venga, Annita, no pienses más en ellos - le pidió el joven, apretando un poco más su abrazo.

- ¿Porqué mi madre no me quiso, Yoh? Ese comportamiento en él puedo entenderlo, pero en ella... ¿Porqué no se opuso?

- No lo sabemos. Creo que ni mi abuela lo sabe, ella sólo me dijo una vez que ellos no sabían qué hacer contigo cuando tus poderes comenzaron a manifestarse. Probablemente te temían.

- A mí también me dijo algo parecido, y luego nunca pregunté; tenía que hacerme fuerte, así que no podía darme el lujo de deprimirme pensando en eso. Lo superé, pero nunca lo he olvidado, y verlos me ha hecho revivir todo lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ellos durante todos estos años, entre un entrenamiento y otro - suspiró, cansada -. Estoy bien, pero me enojó darme cuenta de que él es un bruto y mi madre un cero a la izquierda que no tuvo el valor ni de mirarme siquiera.

- Anna, tu madre no miró a _nadie_, ¿o acaso no te diste cuenta? Estuvo todo el rato mirando al piso o a su marido. Que por cierto, es toda una bestia...

- ¿Tú crees que la maltrata, Yoh? - preguntó de pronto, su tono expresando algo de preocupación - Parece tan violento, y ella tan sumisa y apocada, la víctima perfecta...

- No lo creo - musitó el shaman, recordando el efecto que la pálida manita de Maya Asakura había provocado al posarse en el brazo de su marido -, ella puede verse débil, pero cuando quiere parece ejercer cierto control sobre él. Al menos evitó que se nos echara encima como un energúmeno; habría sido muy embarazoso tener que liarme a golpes con tu padre, Anna.

- Bueno, sí, considerando que pesa más del doble que tú y seguro llevaba las de perder - bromeó la itako, sonriendo un poco.

- Me das mucho crédito, ese grandullón pudo haber barrido el piso con mis pobres huesos - refutó modestamente el joven, para luego guiñarle un ojo pícaro a su prometida -. Pero me gusta oírtelo decir. ¿Ves? ¡Me adoras!

- Idiota - murmuró la chica con afecto, y él se inclinó y depositó un tierno beso en sus cabellos. 

- Me alegra que al final te lo hayas tomado todo tan bien, Anna. Estaba muy preocupado por tu reacción ante ellos - de pronto Yoh recordó algo y se tensó un poco, cosa que su prometida no dejó de notar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Oye, Anna, con todo esto de la visita de tus padres casi se me olvida que tenía que contarte una cosita... espero que no te enfades.

- ¿De qué se trata? - lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, suspicaz.

- Pues de que Sumire fue a visitarme a la oficina esta tarde...

- ¿Y qué quería la resbalosa de tu "amiga"?

- Bueno... convencerme de que no tenía que casarme por obligación si no quería, ¿qué te parece? - el rostro de Anna reflejó un profundo disgusto.

- Ya decía yo que no era más que una sinvergüenza... supongo que la mandaste por un tubo, como corresponde...

- Sólo le dije la verdad, que nosotros no nos casamos por obligación, sino porque nos queremos. A buen seguro te habría encantado ver la cara que puso - el shaman rió entre dientes, pero la diversión se esfumó cuando la itako le acuñó un pellizco de los suyos - ¡Ay! ¿Y eso porqué?

- Por tener amistad con una sacafiestas como ésa, ¿te parece poco?

- Pero yo me porto bien - protestó Yoh poniendo carita de borrego -; tú sabes, y todo el mundo lo sabe, que sólo te quiero a ti. Además, no me haría ningún bien andar danzando por ahí, porque me matarías en menos de lo que canta un gallo... - bromeó, dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz que derritió el disgusto de la rubia y la hizo sonreír. 

Un rumor sordo y quejoso interrumpió el idílico momento y Anna, sorprendida, levantó la mirada hacia el rostro algo avergonzado de su prometido, que estaba consciente de que su estómago acababa de protestar de una manera más bien enérgica.

- Ay, Annita, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre... no he cenado, sólo me comí unos sándwiches en la oficina - sendos ríos de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Yoh, haciendo suspirar a la itako, que resignada se puso de pie.

- Idiota - repitió -. Ven, vamos a ver si Tamao y Chocolove lograron hacer algo decente de cenar. ¡Qué falta hace Ryu en esta casa!

**********************************************

El comedor parecía tener mucho espacio vacío, considerando la cantidad de personas que habían estado comiendo en la casa de los Asakura en los últimos días: faltaban Len, Horo, Ryu y el señor Takehito, que según Tamao había dicho que tenía mucho malestar y no quería cenar.

La pelirosada, ayudada por Chocolove, había logrado preparar una suculenta cena que casi todos apreciaron con cumplidos que la hicieron sonrojar. Parecía estar ya mejor de la resaca, aunque estaba algo pálida y por eso se le notaba más el sonrojo cada vez que alguien le dirigía una alabanza; en especial si ese alguien era Lyserg...

- Llegó alguien - anunció Anna de pronto, captando los ruidos de la portezuela de un auto al cerrarse fuera de la casa. Todos se quedaron mirando la puerta del comedor, esperando ver aparecer a Ryu en el umbral.

Pero quien apareció limpiecito, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luciendo rozagante, descansado y bien alimentado, fue nada menos que Horohoro. Lucía la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero ésta no estaba arrugada como era de esperarse en alguien que había pasado la noche y gran parte del día fuera; al contrario, aparecía prístina, almidonada y bien planchadita.

- ¡Bueeeenaasss! - saludó alegremente, casi canturreando, y todos en la mesa se miraron los unos a los otros.

- Sí, muy buenas para ti - dijo Pilika, ceñuda -, ¿se puede saber porqué no avisaste nada, aunque fuera por urbanidad? ¿Qué te costaba llamar por teléfono? Porque en casa de Len hay teléfonos, mastuerzo...

- Venga, Pilika, tranquilízate - medió Shalona, que estaba examinando a Horohoro de pies a cabeza de una manera que hacía sentir muy incómodo al ainu -, sabías que estaba con su... ejem... novio, ¿no? Así que no había motivos para preocuparse.

- ¡Qué va, qué iba a haber motivos para preocuparse! - terció Chocolove, mirándolo con malicia - ¿No lo ves cómo está de sanito y radiante? No sé, yo diría que a alguien le dieron lo suyo anoche... el plato completo con todos los contornos, bebida y postre incluidos, plus café...

- Mira, bajamangos, mejor te callas - le advirtió el ainu entre dientes, enrojeciendo por momentos.

- Debe haber sido fantástico, ¡mira nomás la cara de felicidad que tiene! Me gustaría ver cómo quedó el otro lado de la ecuación - dijo el moreno, guiñando el ojo con una expresión picaresca. 

La expresión no le duró mucho, porque en dos segundos Horo se le había echado encima como un tigre y estaba estrangulándole. Mientras que Yoh y Lyserg trataban de separarlos, Manta y Shalona reían a mandíbula batiente, Pilika parecía avergonzada, Tamao miraba todo con los ojos como platos, sin entender y Anna trataba de mantener la calma para no emprenderla a coscorrones con todos.

Tardaron un par de minutos en hacer que el ainu soltara a Chocolove, y esos bastaron para que el aludido saliera con la nariz hinchada, el cuello adolorido y un ojo morado.

- ¡Pero vaya con el niño! - se quejó amargamente el moreno - Chico, perdóname la vida, ¿qué tiene de malo que diga que la pasaste bien? Porque te la pasaste de lujo, eso se te ve en la cara...

- ¡DÉJENME, QUE LO VOY A HACER PAPILLA! - bramó Horo al escuchar las palabras de Choco, que más que una disculpa constituían toda una nueva provocación.

- Ah, no; si vas a seguir en ese plan mejor salgo de aquí...

- ¡SÍ VAS A SALIR, PERO EN PORCIONES, COMO LOS QUESITOS! ¡SUÉLTENME! - rugió el ainu, tratando de zafarse de la llave con la que Yoh lo tenía sujeto.

- Es preferible que salgas, Chocolove - aconsejó calmadamente Lyserg.

- Vale, vale, me largo - antes de salir alcanzó a guiñarle el ojo que le quedaba aún sano a Horo, que casi arrastra a Yoh tratando de alcanzarle.

Pasó otro buen rato antes de que lograran que Horo se calmase y dejara de tratar de salir a buscar al moreno para atizarle de nuevo; rato aderezado con los artísticos regaños de Pilika hacia su hermano, cada uno más creativo que el anterior. Entonces tocaron el timbre de la puerta principal. 

Llegaba más gente.

- Por todos los espíritus, ¿qué pasa hoy? - clamó Anna harta, mirando al techo como si éste pudiera darle la respuesta - ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es, Pilika? ¿Por favor?

La pequeña ainu se detuvo a la mitad de una invectiva en contra del "desconsiderado, descuidado y pelmazo" de su hermano, y salió del comedor a ver de quién se trataba. Por supuesto, al abrir la puerta no reconoció a ninguna de las tres personas que estaban paradas en el porche esperando.

Una mujer alta y muy delgada, de cara avinagrada, vestida toda de severo negro, parecía ser la jefa del grupo y avanzó hacia ella. Detrás venía una chica de cabellos castaños que debía tener unos trece o catorce años, vestida de rosa con volantitos debajo de un abrigo también rosa abotonado hasta el cuello, y que lucía una cara de muy pocos amigos; apoyada en la baranda, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba otra mujer, también vestida de negro y tocada con un gorro que casi parecía un casquete al estilo de los años veinte.

- ¿La casa de la familia Asakura? - inquirió la flaca de negro, haciendo gala de un vozarrón de sargento que de inmediato hizo que Pilika la catalogara mentalmente como "vieja bruja".

- Sí, señor; digo, señora. ¿Quién pregunta?

- Mi nombre es Patricia Davies y ésta es mi sobrina Millicent, que fue invitada a la boda... tengo entendido que será pasado mañana, pero ya que nos instalamos en el hotel pensé que debíamos venir a saludar a la familia primero.

- ¿Millicent? - Pilika la miró sin entender, y luego transfirió su mirada hacia la malhumorada chica vestida de rosa, que frunció aún más el ceño bajo su escrutinio - ¿¿¡MILLY!??

- Sí, aunque parezca pastel de bodas con este vestido ridículo, soy yo - gruñó la jovencita -. Tú eres la hermana de Horohoro, ¿no?

- ¡Niña! ¡No hables así del vestido que te compró tu madre en Nueva York! - la regañó la bruja.

- Tía Patricia, ¡tengo catorce años y este vestido es más adecuado para una niña cursi de ocho! ¿Cómo quieres que esté feliz? ¡Si parezco un adefesio! - vociferó Milly, perdiendo los estribos.

- ¡MILLICENT! ¡Contrólate! ¡Demuestra que eres una señorita y compórtate!

- ¡Si quieren que me comporte como una señorita deberían dejar que me vistiera como una!

- ¡Es que no quieres vestirte como una señorita, sino como una callejera!

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- Estooo... - interrumpió Pilika, con una gota de a tres litros detrás de su cabeza - ¿Gustan pasar? - tía y sobrina callaron simultáneamente al darse cuenta de que estaban dando un espectáculo sin querer.

- Ya era hora de que se callaran, fue una mala idea compartir el taxi - masculló la misteriosa mujer que estaba apoyada en la baranda, irguiéndose y apartando a las otras dos para detenerse frente a la peliazul. 

Mechones de cabello rojo escapaban del casquete negro y por un momento Pilika se alarmó y casi le suelta un guantazo a la mujer, creyendo que era Suisei; pero ésta tenía el cabello de un rojo más oscuro y sus facciones, aunque atractivas, eran angulosas y diferentes. Era otra de las Lilys, aunque no alcanzaba a identificarla por nombre porque las había conocido poco.

- No esperaba que me reconocieras. Soy Sally - la mujer extendió una mano enguantada y estrechó la de la confundida ainu, cuyos ojos se agrandaron al ver la pistola que llevaba en el cinto bajo el abrigo y que se había hecho visible al extender el brazo.

Otra Lily, otra reina de la oscuridad como Shalona, y ésta además venía armada. En pocas palabras, la fiesta estaba servida.

- Ah... bueno. Por favor, pasen... 

**Próximo Capítulo: Preludio**

**N.A.:** Diox, cómo me he reído con la reacción de los lectores ante la declaración de Choco a Pili xDDDD. Si los llego a poner juntos seguro que me linchan xDDDDD. Venga, chicos, ustedes conocen a Pilika y saben lo que siente, ¿no? Yo diría que no tienen nada que temer, ¿acaso no recuerdan los pájaros en su estómago? xDDD... por cierto, sé que todos querrían que la juntara con Lyserg _ya_, pero tengan en cuenta que el inglés tiene razón: ella es muy joven todavía. Además, tengo planes para esos dos que trascienden más allá de El Ganador. Juntarlos ahora sería muy repentino, brusco e inoportuno dentro de la línea de este fic, además de forzado; no me gusta forzar la mano a menos que sea necesario. Este cap, como todos los de transición, ha estado algo lento y chismoso; a ver si mejora algo el siguiente xD.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Rally _(la primera, sí señor xD. Hija, acuérdate que yo no soy tan sabelotodo de la serie y/o el manga como tú... y hay cosas que prefiero ignorar xD), _Xris_ (hey! que Yoh no es tonto... se hace, algunas veces, pero no es xD), _Lis-chan_ (pobre de tu amigo ^^. Bueno, la he dejado por los momentos, pero no quiere decir que en cualquier momento no la retome. Tengo dos caps escritos por ahí y a lo mejor los subo), _Suisei _(sí, malucos ¬¬, aunque como todo en esta vida el asunto tiene sus bemoles. Cualquier rato de éstos me animo y posteo los caps de _Uno _que tengo por ahí... lo demás está escrito pero en mi cuaderno rojo, a lo mejor después me animo a sacarlo a la luz. Me gusta lo que has dicho, eso de que leer un fic mío es como estar hablando conmigo ^^, y bueno, la falta de ánimos no es por la falta de revs, sino por un ataquito que me dio, cosas que pasan. Se te quiere, mana), _Anna15_, _Hermione Potter-Adams_, _Viosil Uab_ (si te cuento no tendría gracia, pero de que la tiene, la tiene xD), _Kikis Tao_, _Hidrazaina_ (servida ^^), _Laura _ (bienvenida y gracias ^^), _Emmyk_ (¡me alegro!), _Loreley _(no te creas, hija, es cosa de practicar y trabajar mucho y aún así algunos de mis fics no son apreciados. Así que no digas esas cosas, ¿vale? Sigue adelante y más nada ^^), _Shooting Star Natalie_ (he leído lo del concurso porque una lectora me lo envió al mail y me he reído mucho con los personajes xDD),_ Pam_, _Leticia _(supongo que fue en hispafics, donde algún &%$ me había plagiado y estaba publicando la historia bajo su nombre. ¡Bienvenida!), _The Dark_ (me alegra que te guste, gracias ^^), _Brenda-chan_ (es que eso sí es legítimo yaoi, del ultradramático y torturado), _Anna-90_, _Escila_, _Lara Himura_, _Dr. Innocentchild_ (tienes razón, y sí, hay más en camino xD), _Makita_ (gracias, conozco la page... afortunadamente el plagiario la retiró), _Nakuru Tsukishiro_ (me alegra que te haya gustado la Columna ^_~), _Kilia _(sí, pero no me ven por ahí xq si atiendo al gentío que tengo, no actualizo pages ni nada xD), _Niacriza_ (tranquila, Cristina, que eso no pasará. Y bueno, es que ando muy fregada), _Amber-san_ (lo de los padres, ya ves, ganas de j***r. Y lo del pelo de Horo... xDDDDD), _xXxX _(qué nick más expresivo xDD), _ Idgiejones_ (gracias por una review tan bien razonada y por darme ánimos ^^, me alegra que veas las cosas como yo las veo respecto a los personajes; y me alegro de haber expandido tus horizontes con el H/L ^_~), _Bonis837_ (tú siempre con tus ideas fantásticas, deberías escribir un fic con todo eso porque tienes material xDD), _Skura_ (me alegro que te identifiques con ella, y créeme que contestar las reviews es una de las partes más divertidas de escribir), _Survival-m_ (gracias por el mail y por los simpáticos dibujos ^^), _EsmeLi_ (¿de veras? Yo escribo directamente en FrontPage, así que nunca sé el largo de lo que escribo en letra normal y con márgenes normales. Mi beta dice que serían + de 300 pags xD. Gracias!), _Gotik _(bienvenida!).


	38. Preludio

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXVIII**

**Preludio**

********************************

Antes que todo, quiero dedicar este capítulo a _Rally_, la única que encontró el gazapo que dejamos mi beta y yo en el cap anterior xDDDDD

*******************************

Las dos Lilys entraron al comedor, secundadas por la formidable mujerona de tipo institutriz que era la tía de Milly, arrancando exclamaciones de bienvenida por parte de todos.

- ¡Nada menos que Sally! ¡Y Milly! - exclamó Yoh, muy contento, lanzando luego un gemido al recibir un cruel codazo por parte de Anna, ya que había hablado con la boca llena de comida. 

La rubia, por su parte, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo verdaderamente heroico por ocultar su sorpresa ante la facilidad con la que su prometido había reconocido a las recién llegadas mucho antes de que se dijera una sola palabra. Para alguien que parecía tan distraído y despistado la mayor parte del tiempo, el shaman tenía una excelente memoria; ella no era capaz de distinguir por nombre una lily de otra ni aunque le pagaran por ello, y eso que era observadora.

- ¡Hola, Yoh, Anna! - saludó Milly, recuperando su buen humor - Menos mal que me reconoces a pesar de la monstruosidad de disfraz que llevo puesto... - añadió, quitándose el abriguito rosa y dejando ver una cascada de encajes y volantitos rosados y blancos, al tiempo que lanzaba una descuidada mirada circular por la habitación, como retando a los demás a que hicieran algún comentario sobre su vestimenta - Hola a todos. Ella es mi tía, se llama Rose.

La flaca y severa mujer vestida de negro hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo, sus agudos ojos negros examinando con mal contenida curiosidad a todos los presentes. Sally, por su parte, saludó de manera general con una voz ronca que casi parecía un gruñido y Anna, consciente de su papel como anfitriona, invitó a las recién llegadas a sentarse mientras Tamao y Manta recogían los platos sucios y los llevaban a la cocina.

Sally saludó con un afectuoso abrazo a Shalona y procedió a quitarse el abrigo y a doblarlo, dejándolo colgar de su brazo; esta acción reveló el arma que llevaba a la cintura. El gesto y el arma llamaron la atención de todos, en especial de Horo, que se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

- ¡Ooooyeeee! ¿Tienes porte de armas? ¿Eres policía? ¿Qué haces con semejante cañón encima? - la bombardeó, inclinándose para examinar más de cerca el arma en la cintura de la chica. Ésta enrojeció y lo miró con una expresión de fastidio.

- No querrás saberlo - le contestó en tono ominoso, acompañando la breve frase con una mirada feroz que hizo que el ainu retrocediera un par de pasos.

- ¡Mujer, pero no te alteres!

- Venga, Sally, no empieces a amenazar a la gente... - le pidió Milly, pero entonces su mirada se fijó en la figura que hasta el momento había permanecido quietecita y calladita en un rincón, discreta como siempre. Los ojos castaños de la jovencita se iluminaron - ¿Lyserg? ¡¡PRÍNCIPE LYSERG!! - exclamó a voz en cuello, rodeando la mesa a toda velocidad para abrazar al aludido de una manera más bien exuberante. A la tía casi se le saltan los ojos de las órbitas al presenciar la escena.

- ¡¡MILLICENT!! ¡¡Haz el favor de comportarte!! - tronó la mujerona, haciendo que Yoh se tapara los oídos con las manos.

- Ay... yo... es que... - murmuró Milly con la cara totalmente roja, despegándose a viva fuerza del cuello del sorprendido Lyserg, que también estaba rojo y a resultas del impacto casi acaba estampado contra la pared. Anna miró a Pilika, a quien evidentemente el gesto de Milly no le había hecho la menor gracia - Discúlpame, Príncipe Lyserg, es que yo... bueno, yo... - lo miró, fascinada, con estrellitas en los ojos y burbujas color de rosa flotando alrededor. Una gota de tamaño extra king apareció en la frente del aturdido y avergonzado inglés.

Después del embarazoso momento, la conversación se hizo general durante un buen rato; aunque la tía de Milly, vigilante como un halcón, demostraba a través de la expresión de su cara que los amigos de su sobrina le parecían bastante extraños.

Hablando de la chica, ésta había forzado un asiento al lado del shaman inglés y estaba interrogándole, cosa que tenía al pobre todo azorado y sin saber a dónde mirar ni qué contestarle. Pilika los miraba, y tenía el ceño tan fruncido que su carita parecía una caricatura de la de Len en su peor humor; y conste que ésas ya eran palabras mayores.

Yoh le dirigió la palabra a Sally en voz bastante alta, tratando de llamar la atención de la pequeña Milly al notar que el rostro del inglés se tornaba púrpura por momentos, aunque la chica sólo lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

- Oye, Sally, ¿y las otras? Ya sabes, Ellie y Lilly... - las cejas de Anna se elevaron de nuevo.

- Bueno, ninguna de las dos pudo dejar el trabajo. Así que no van a estar presentes en la boda; pero les envían sus mejores deseos, además de unos obsequios que he traído - repuso la pelirroja, ya de mejor humor aunque el gesto amenazante no se borraba de su cara. Parecía ser una constante en ella.

La tía volvió a llamarle la atención a Milly al verla agarrada al brazo de Lyserg, y Anna, tratando de evitar otra ronda de gritos, les preguntó qué pensaban hacer al día siguiente. Fue bueno, porque logró llamar la atención de la jovencita y ésta por fin soltó al inglés.

- Bueno, queremos dar una vuelta por ahí, ir de tiendas, ya sabes. Porque yo no pienso venir a la boda con el adefesio que me compró mi mamá, que es cien veces peor que éste...

- Millicent - le advirtió la vieja con cara avinagrada.

- Tía Rose, ¡es horroroso, y me rehúso a llevarlo! ¿Cuándo entenderán que ya no tengo cinco años?

Al ver que la discusión iba a empezar de nuevo, Sally se hartó y comenzó a despedirse, poniéndose de nuevo el abrigo y sacando un diminuto móvil plateado del bolsillo para llamar un taxi. A tía y sobrina no les quedó más remedio que imitarla, algo avergonzadas por no poder evitar caer en el mal hábito de discutir en público.

Sólo Yoh y Anna salieron al porche a despedirlas, presenciando el comienzo de otra acalorada discusión cuando ya estaban en el auto... la expresión sombría de Sally indicaba que en cualquier momento iba a hartarse de un todo y a sacar la pistola para hacerlas callar.

Yoh soltó su risita característica al captar la expresión de la lily pelirroja cuando el auto arrancó, pero se calló de pronto cuando una enorme silueta se recortó en el sendero de entrada. Era Ryu, que venía a pie y solo; y los prometidos lo vieron acercarse con aprensión. Cuando la luz amarilla del porche cayó sobre el corpulento shaman, vieron con alivio que no estaba herido, ni tan siquiera sucio; pero su rostro, usualmente presuntuoso y sonriente, mostraba una expresión cansada, mustia y triste.

El shaman de cabellos castaños abrió la boca para hablarle, pero su prometida le dio un ligero puntapié indicándole que callara. Ryu se dio cuenta del gesto y esbozó una triste sonrisa.

- Siento haber llegado tan tarde, don Yoh, doña Anna. Espero que me perdonen por haberlos preocupado; es que yo...

- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí, Ryu - dijo Yoh con afecto.

- Por supuesto. Y no tienes que decirnos nada si no quieres - señaló la itako en tono sosegado.

- Gracias, doña Anna. No quiero hablar de eso ahora... quizá después.

- Ve a descansar. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, don Yoh, doña Anna - moviéndose con lentitud, casi arrastrando los pies, el shaman de la espada de madera entró en la casa. La pareja se quedó allí por unos instantes más, mirándolo y mirándose entre sí con preocupación antes de seguirlo.

- Ha sido un día muy difícil - suspiró Yoh antes de darle a su prometida un casto beso de buenas noches. La itako, dejando ver por unos momentos su cansancio, se limitó a asentir.

*********************************************

El día antes de la boda amaneció claro y caluroso; la pareja apareció a la hora justa en el comedor, él con su expresión alegre y serena de siempre y ella con el rostro inexpresivo de todos los días.

El ambiente estaba animado. Manta y Shalona charlaban con Lyserg, y Pilika conferenciaba en voz baja con el señor Takehito, que ya recuperado de la monumental borrachera que había pillado durante la despedida de soltero parecía más serio y retraído que de costumbre. Horohoro comía con la velocidad y precisión de una máquina, aunque con muy poca elegancia; Tamao se afanaba yendo y viniendo de la cocina, en la que Ryu se había refugiado.

Anna pensó que la casa de los Asakura nunca iba a dejar de ser un zoológico por la variedad de gente rara que constituían las amistades de su prometido. Sentía particular curiosidad por el papel que jugaba Takehito, a quien Yoh había invitado a quedarse porque venía con los hermanitos ainu, y que a pesar de su aspecto terriblemente respetable apenas si se había inmutado ante todas las cosas que habían pasado en la casa. Además muchas veces, como ahora, se sorprendía de verle hablando con Pilika en voz baja, ambos con las caras muy serias; mientras que Horo prácticamente no hablaba con él.

¿Amigo de la familia? Hum...

Más tarde Yoh y Manta partieron rumbo a la oficina y Tamao se fue a sus clases, mientras que el señor Takehito, con su aire misterioso de siempre, anunció que tenía diligencias que hacer y salió de la casa. Shalona se retiró a su habitación a escribir en su laptop, Lyserg se fue a la terraza a leer, y Anna se dispuso a meditar en la quietud del patio, extendiendo una manta bajo un árbol y asumiendo la postura apropiada. Los hermanos de Hokkaido se sentaron en el porche en silencio, escuchando los sonidos leves de la casa, hasta que Pilika se decidió a hablar.

- Horo...

- Sí, Pilika, lo sé - suspiró el ainu, apoyando su musculosa humanidad contra la baranda. La faz de su hermana, generalmente risueña, lucía preocupada esa mañana.

- Esto se vuelve cada vez más y más serio... pasaste la noche y el día de ayer con él, ¿verdad?

- Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas? No esperarás que hable contigo de eso, ¿eh, Pilika? Eres mi hermana.

- Ummm... no, no tienes que decirme nada; es obvio, y además yo tengo mucha imaginación. Demasiada, de hecho - dijo la chica, tragando en seco y con el rostro enrojecido -. Mira, sabes que no tengo nada en contra, adoro a Len aunque se comporte como un erizo; pero tengo que recordarte a lo que te expones si esto sigue adelante.

- Lo sé muy bien - el humor del muchacho se había tornado sombrío -, pero se lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo. No soy un cobarde, y no me voy a echar para atrás ahora que sé lo que quiero.

- Tanto lo quieres - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación; y la jovencita suspiró resignada al ver la expresión decidida en el rostro del ainu -. Pues te va a tocar luchar por estar con él, sabes que no va a ser fácil por mucho que se quieran.

- Y qué. Él está dispuesto y yo también.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y de pronto la pequeña ainu se le echó encima a Horo, abrazándole con fuerza y tomándolo por sorpresa. Los ojitos de la chica eran dos corazones.

- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Son tan lindos los dos!! - exclamó, entusiasmada y su hermano sudó de vergüenza ajena. Aparentemente a la chica se le había pasado ya la repugnancia inicial hacia la relación de Horo con alguien de su mismo sexo, y que para rematar también le había gustado a ella en su momento... y ahora parecía estar tan decididamente a favor que resultaba embarazoso.

En ese momento, un auto se detuvo frente al portal y de él emergió una figura rubia y menuda, vestida de negro. Los hermanos le echaron un vistazo y Horo, que no había presenciado la escena familiar del día anterior, inquirió en voz baja:

- ¿Quién es ésa?

- ¡Rayos! ¡Es la madre de Anna! ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

- ¿Ein? ¿Anna tiene madre? Y yo que creía que la habían creado en un laboratorio, como a todo buen monstruo...

- ¡Cállate, mastuerzo, que te va a oír! Después te explico, ¿vale?

****************************************

Anna estaba completamente concentrada meditando. Sin embargo, de pronto percibió un sonido extraño, repetitivo y molesto, que acabó por hacer trizas su concentración. Molesta y con el ceño fruncido, abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a Tamao de pie a su lado, carraspeando y repitiendo "señorita Anna" en un tono muy agudo.

La pelirosada se notaba incómoda y tenía el rostro enrojecido; la itako optó por no mostrar su molestia, sabiendo que la chica no era capaz de atreverse a interrumpir su meditación sin tener un excelente motivo para ello. Tamao no era persona de andar jugando con fuego, y además su respeto hacia ella le impedía intentar bromear siquiera.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tamao? - preguntó, poniendo la cara más neutra que pudo.

- Siento mucho interrumpir su meditación, señorita Anna, pero... la señora Kyôyama está aquí y pidió verla, y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que la hice pasar a la salita y... - dijo la chica de un tirón, retorciéndose las manos en un gesto nervioso. Los ojos de la rubia casi alcanzaron el nivel Manta al procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿Mi madre está aquí? - preguntó, atónita; y luego, con recelo: - ¿Vino sola?

- Sí, señorita Anna.

- Gracias, Tamao; has hecho lo correcto. Voy para allá - la itako se levantó del suelo con la gracia elástica que le era característica y alisó las arrugas del ligero vestido negro que lucía, encaminándose hacia la salita.

Allí estaba Maya Kyôyama, sentada tan rígida y correctamente como lo había estado la noche anterior, muy envarada en su austero pero elegante kimono negro y mirando hacia el frente. Cuando Anna entró, aquellos ojos de un azul muy claro la miraron fijamente y de frente por primera vez; los ojos parecían carecer de vida, al igual que el rostro pálido y de facciones delicadas, casi infantiles, como el de una muñeca.

Más que menuda, la madre de Anna resultaba más bien insignificante, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por ocultar cualquier rastro de personalidad que pudiera hacerla destacar; el parecido con su hija se limitaba sólo a ciertos rasgos físicos, como el color del cabello y la forma de la boca y la nariz. Todo lo que en la joven era fuerte, decidido, positivo y autoritario, en ella era débil, vacilante y negativo.

Anna, sin saber qué pensar, se aclaró la garganta y se sentó frente a ella, optando por ir directo al punto como era su costumbre.

- Eres bienvenida - aclaró antes que todo - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería saludarte. No tuve oportunidad de hablarte anoche - su vocecita era tan descolorida como su apariencia.

- Di más bien que no querías. O que no te dejaban - repuso la itako, lanzándose a fondo. Tuvo la satisfacción de notar que los hombros de la mujer se encogían levemente, como acusando el golpe tan directo - ¿Porqué el repentino interés filial?

- Merezco que me trates así.

- No estoy siendo descortés, ni estoy tratándote mal.

- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero - replicó Maya Kyôyama con presteza. No lucía tan desvaída ahora; con cada segundo que pasaba su confianza parecía aumentar -. Pero en fin, no estoy aquí para discutir modales, sino para decirte todo lo que seguramente has querido saber durante todos estos años.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo saber?

- El porqué te alejamos de nosotros...

- ¡Ah! ¿Es que eso tiene una explicación lógica? - la voz de la itako rezumaba sarcasmo - Pues venga, te escucho. Debe ser interesante.

La mujer ignoró la ironía y comenzó a hablar con voz monótona; pero por primera vez las emociones eran visibles en sus pálidos ojos azules. Sus frases eran articuladas, su lenguaje cultivado, y esas características revelaban una pulida educación y una inteligencia que nadie la hubiera creído capaz de poseer al verla tan insignificante.

- Desde que eras muy pequeña demostraste que eras... diferente. Ni tu padre ni yo éramos capaces de comprender lo que te pasaba, lo que eras; sin embargo, yo no pensaba en alejarte de mí. Pero Seiji sí. Tu padre tiene una mentalidad arcaica, Anna, es duro de mollera, y las cosas que no puede comprender simplemente las rechaza; prefirió pensar que tenías problemas mentales, y como no quería lidiar con ellos decidió que lo mejor era internarte en una institución.

Los ojos de Anna se agrandaron hasta lo imposible por segunda vez en ese día.

- ¿Pensó que yo estaba _loca_? ¿Quería encerrarme en un manicomio? 

- Escúchame, por favor: para él era más fácil reducir tu actitud a esos términos. Yo estaba aterrada, no podía hacer nada, él no me escuchaba... y entonces apareció Kino Asakura y pidió hacerse cargo de ti; dijo que tenías grandes poderes espirituales y que estabas destinada a ser sacerdotisa y la esposa de su nieto. A Seiji le pareció que el hecho de que ella se hiciera cargo de ti era mucho mejor idea que mandarte a una institución, porque conocíamos a Kino y sabíamos que a pesar de toda su dureza y sus manías espiritistas era una buena persona. Así que apoyé esa idea, a pesar de que no quería que te alejaran de mí de ninguna manera...

- Mejor con otras personas que en el manicomio... ése fue tu razonamiento, ¿no? - la voz de la itako era sombría. La historia la había sorprendido sólo hasta cierto punto, porque en el fondo siempre había sabido que su temprana niñez no podía haber sido feliz ni llena de buenos auspicios.

- Así fue; sé que suena mal, y fue todavía peor de lo que suena. Pero no me arrepiento de no haberme enfrentado a él en ese entonces, porque estoy segura de que si te hubiera hecho encerrar sin razón habrías sido sometida y tu espíritu doblegado, como me sucedió a mí. No estuve en ninguna institución mental, pero mi familia era muy... era demasiado apegada a las antiguas tradiciones, como la de Seiji, y cuando traté de rebelarme fui castigada de una manera muy efectiva. Nunca volví a tener coraje para decir lo que pensaba, mucho menos en público.

- ¿Me querías? ¿Me quisiste alguna vez? - la pregunta, hecha en un tono frío, casi clínico, sobresaltó a la mujer, que la miró con un brillo sospechosamente parecido al de las lágrimas en sus ojos claros.

- Siempre, Anna. Eras mi única hija, mi tesoro, y cuando te dejamos con Kino Asakura sentí que el corazón se me hacía pedazos. Pero sabía que era lo mejor para ti, sobre todo después de que pude hablar con ella en privado y me aseguró que no te obligaría a nada, ni siquiera a casarte si no querías. Lo prometió y lo cumplió.

Anna comprendió que su madre decía la verdad. No que eso la hiciera sentir un amor instantáneo por la mujer que le había dado la vida, porque Maya Kyôyama seguía siendo una extraña para ella; pero al menos podía comprender el razonamiento que la había llevado a dejarla con los Asakura, por retorcido que éste fuese. De todos modos no importaba demasiado, porque no se sentía capaz de sentir rencor ni siquiera hacia el hombre tosco, arcaico y cerrado que era su padre; el abandono de sus padres era ya para ella un hecho superado. Ella había expresado sus temores al respecto en su conversación con Yoh el día anterior, y eso había tenido la virtud de limpiar y aclarar sus pensamientos.

Se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la vida con los Asakura la había cambiado; Kino la había enseñado a soportar los golpes del día a día con entereza, pero también a superar el pasado y a enfocarse en el presente y el futuro. Sin embargo, siempre era bueno conocer la verdad.

- Puedo comprenderlo - dijo de pronto, sobresaltando de nuevo a la mujer que la miraba en silencio -. Pero no entiendo, de veras no entiendo qué es lo que quieres o esperas de mí a estas alturas.

- Sólo eso, Anna. Tu comprensión para mí y para tu padre; especialmente para Seiji, que no es un mal hombre a pesar de lo que todos puedan pensar. Ya que no podemos aspirar a tu perdón...

- Me parece que no es cuestión de perdonar. Creo en tus palabras, te comprendo y no estoy enfadada; mi vida ha sido buena, y no lo habría sido si ustedes no hubieran tomado la decisión de alejarme. Los Asakura me cuidaron, me integraron a su familia, hicieron de mí lo que soy ahora, y mis poderes nunca han sido un problema en los círculos en los que me he movido. A él no le guardo rencor, aunque confieso que no me tranquiliza ver que te trata como si carecieras de derechos; no me gusta pensar que eres maltratada.

- No lo soy. La manera de pensar de tu padre está equivocada, pero con los años he conseguido que comprenda muchas cosas; él me respeta y escucha lo que pienso, y yo trato de no provocar sus tendencias machistas en público. Mi matrimonio también fue arreglado, y no voy a mentirte diciendo que es perfecto, ni a fastidiarte tratando de explicar lo que existe entre nosotros... él es una persona muy difícil, pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que parezca o lo que piensen los demás, Seiji jamás ha usado la violencia conmigo.

- Será porque haces lo que te dice y nunca te opones a sus ideas.

- Lo hago, Anna, pero siempre en privado, nunca en público. Conozco bien a mi marido, sé que estaba muy nervioso anoche, y tratando de ocultarlo se comportó peor que de costumbre, dando una impresión muy negativa. Él no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, pero hoy, cuando le dije que quería hablar contigo a solas, simplemente me dijo "Ve".

- Qué generoso - dijo la joven, arrastrando las palabras con un toque de ironía; al ver que la mujer iba a protestar, levantó una mano para detenerla -. En todo caso él es tu problema, no el mío, aunque sea mi padre. 

- Sé que es muy diferente de la relación que tienes con tu prometido... pude darme cuenta anoche de lo mucho que él te quiere, y de que no tiene reparos en demostrarlo. Y me alegra que algo bueno haya podido salir de todo esto, Anna, porque tienes algo con lo que muchas mujeres sólo se atreven a soñar, y que rara vez encuentran.

- Lo sé. Soy afortunada, y también Yoh - los ojos oscuros de la itako se fijaron de nuevo en los de su madre, y ésta sostuvo la mirada con firmeza -. Me siento satisfecha de que hayamos tenido esta charla y de que no hayan quedado cosas sin decir entre nosotras.

Maya Kyôyama se puso de pie con rigidez, y Anna la imitó con fluidez.

- Hay una cosa más que quiero pedirte - las cejas de la joven se elevaron en un gesto inquisitivo ante la actitud un tanto nerviosa de la mujer, pero asintió - ¿Podrías... podrías llamarme madre aunque sea sólo una vez?

- Si eso es todo lo que quieres, por supuesto, madre - contestó simplemente la joven. Era de esperarse que Maya se diera cuenta de que ella evitaba llamarla de ninguna manera, limitando su lenguaje a expresiones neutras. No era tonta esa mujer, aunque llevara veinte años atrapada en un matrimonio extraño con un hombre difícil.

La rubia escoltó a su madre hasta el portal, donde el auto que la había traído aguardaba. Se detuvieron junto al auto y la menuda rubia extendió una mano hacia su hija; Anna la tomó y la estrechó por algunos momentos, en silencio, aliviada de que la mujer no hubiera intentado abrazarla o algo por el estilo.

Cuando hubo partido, la itako suspiró. No se sorprendió demasiado cuando Pilika salió correteando de detrás de un arbusto y se detuvo a su lado, jadeando por la carrera.

- ¿Has hecho las paces con ella?

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera hecho tan indiscreta pregunta habría sido fulminada con alguna de las famosas miradas heladas de Anna, pero se trataba de Pilika, alguien con quien no funcionaban esos recursos y cuyo interés en ella era tan genuino como su persona.

- No estábamos en guerra, Pilika. Pero por lo menos no han quedado cosas sin decir entre nosotras, y sé más acerca de mi pasado.

- No se veía tan descolorida hoy... será porque vino sin el marido - dijo la peliazul, como siempre haciendo gala de la virtud de no tener pelos en la lengua.

- Es probable - Anna contempló las posibilidades. Ya era casi mediodía y se había esfumado cualquier posibilidad de que pudiera meditar en paz, así que no tenía caso intentarlo de nuevo.

Entró en la casa y encontró a Horo ayudando a Ryu con el almuerzo, arreglándoselas para hurtar un bocadillo aquí y una pizca allá mientras trataba de lucir completamente inocente, algo que la hizo sonreír sin querer. El shaman de la espada de madera parecía tan deprimido como aquella vez, años atrás, cuando Lyserg se había pasado al bando de los X-Laws; la itako no se atrevió a hacerle las preguntas que deseaba estando Horo presente, así que preguntó cuándo estaría el almuerzo y subió a avisar a Shalona.

La escultural rubia tenía puestos unos anteojos tipo abuelita, tecleaba furiosamente en su laptop y apenas si hizo un gesto de saludo cuando vio, con el rabillo del ojo, a la itako parada en la puerta.

- Dentro de diez minutos estará listo el almuerzo, Shalona.

- ¡Ok! - voceó distraídamente la escritora, evidentemente en medio de aun arranque creativo.

Anna siguió recorriendo la casa y finalmente encontró a Lyserg sentado en la terraza, con la mirada perdida y el libro olvidado en su regazo. El inglés nunca le había caído particularmente bien a la itako, que pensaba que no era posible ni sano tener tanta melancolía y depresión encima y además exhibirlas como si fueran banderas; pero ahora mostraba una actitud madura, reposada, y su melancolía era menos evidente, con lo cual resultaba soportable.

También era una persona que provocaba curiosidad, porque a pesar de su afabilidad y lo amable de su carácter, nadie sabía en realidad qué se ocultaba detrás del rostro angelical y los claros ojos verdes del inglés. No cabían dudas acerca de su honradez y bondad, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una personita bastante extraña y misteriosa.

- ¿Lyserg? - el chico brincó en su asiento y aquellos ojos hermosos y serenos como las aguas de un estanque se fijaron en la rubia. Realmente, ese hombre era demasiado guapo para su propio bien - El almuerzo estará listo dentro de diez minutos.

- Gracias, Anna - dijo, haciendo una formal inclinación de cabeza. Parecía preocupado, y la itako se sentó junto a él, notando que la mirada de inquietud que él le dirigió.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada importante. Sólo estaba pensando.

- ¿En Pilika? - fue un tiro directo, pero Anna estaba corriendo un riesgo calculado, y supo que había dado en el blanco cuando el joven se sobresaltó y sus ojos se agrandaron - Dame algo de crédito, Lyserg; no hay que ser científico atómico para darse cuenta de que te sientes atraído hacia ella. Vale que lo disimulas bien, pero no lo suficiente, y yo tengo muy buen olfato para estas cosas.

- Y si así fuera... y no estoy diciendo que lo sea... ¿porqué te importaría?

- Porque Pilika es muy joven, muy singular, y todos aquí la queremos mucho - contestó la joven sin vacilar. Lyserg suspiró y se puso de pie, dejando que el libro en su regazo se deslizara hasta el piso.

- Eso lo sé, y entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, francamente, porque yo no he intentado nada hacia ella ni pienso hacerlo.

- ¿No? - Anna frunció el ceño - ¿Y porqué no?

- ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? - el inglés ladeó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad - Pensé que estabas tratando de advertirme que no me metiera con ella...

- No me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero puedo ver que ella en verdad te gusta, tú eres una persona honesta, y sé que no serías capaz de herirla a sabiendas... 

- Pues precisamente porque soy una persona honesta no puedo aproximarme a nadie de esa manera, Anna, y mucho menos a Pilika - había algo de amargura en la voz del joven, lo cual excitó al máximo la curiosidad de la itako.

- ¿Pero porqué no...? - comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por la mismísima Pilika en persona, que ingresó a la terraza como un torbellino.

- ¡Chicos! ¡El almuerzo! - antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo, Lyserg murmuró alguna tontería acerca de lavarse las manos y entró a la casa como alma que lleva el diablo - Ostras, ¿qué le pasa a ése? - preguntó la jovencita frunciendo el ceño - Digo, aparte de la depresión crónica que tiene...

- Supongo que le dio la veta de repente - repuso la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie; aunque las expresiones del joven la habían dejado preocupada y con la curiosidad picada -. Oye, Pilika, ¿a ti te gusta él en serio?

- Ummm... yo creo que ya hablamos de eso en otra ocasión, ¿no, Anna? Te dije que era algo más que gustar, pero que no iba a hacer nada al respecto... y nada ha cambiado desde entonces. Sí, Lyserg me encanta; sí, me hace babear como el perro del experimento. Sí, quisiera gustarle y ser su novia, etcétera. Pero no voy a mover un dedo para traspasar el muro de piedra que tiene alrededor, y eso es definitivo, ¿me has oído? - dijo la ainu con decisión.

Anna nunca dejaba de sorprenderse ante la combinación de realismo, madurez e inocente alegría infantil que era Pilika. Cualquier otra adolescente habría correteado alrededor del inglés tratando de llamar su atención, de conquistarle; pero la pequeña ainu entendía perfectamente, aunque fuera por instinto, que esa actitud no la iba a llevar lejos con Lyserg. Había resignación y tristeza debajo de su resolución, pero era animosa y no iba a dejarse abatir por ello.

- Quizás sea lo mejor...

- ¿Porqué me dices eso? Ah, entiendo... te ha dicho que le gusta otra persona - una expresión herida cruzó por el rostro de la chica antes de que la suprimiera valerosamente.

- No me ha dicho eso - iba a decirle "tú le gustas mucho" pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. No le iba a hacer ningún bien a la ainu hacerse castillos en el aire -. Tiene algún problema que lo preocupa mucho y le impide fijarse siquiera en alguien, eso es seguro porque me lo dijo, Pilika. No sé si se trate de otra persona, pero es evidente que sea lo que sea no lo hace feliz. Es todo demasiado complicado.

- _Él_ es demasiado complicado... pero en fin, a mí me gustan los rompecabezas de chorrocientas piezas y las novelas de misterio, así que era de esperarse que me antojara de alguien por el estilo - suspiró la peliazul, y Anna tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa -. Es algo como patológico en mí...

- Bueno, ya que te veo resignada por tu bien, será mejor que ya no hablemos de eso. Vamos a almorzar, y te advierto que tengo que discutir algo contigo y no quiero que pase de hoy.

La itako enfiló hacia el comedor, y Pilika la siguió momentos después, no sin antes recoger el libro de Lyserg, que había quedado tirado en el piso.

No hubo mucha conversación durante el almuerzo, principalmente porque todos se sentían algo decaídos con sólo ver a Ryu deprimido. Por mucho que a algunos les costara aceptarlo, el shaman de la espada de madera era una de las personas que más animaba la vida en la casa de los Asakura; así que cuando él se entristecía, cosa que no era frecuente, el resto de los habitantes de la casa se entristecía por extensión y sin razón aparente.

Anna lo persiguió para tratar de hablarle después de la comida, pero no logró llegar a tiempo y Ryu prácticamente le cerró la puerta de la habitación en su cara, aunque fue sin intención. Trató de meditar de nuevo en el patio, y al fin logró mantener la concentración durante poco más de un par de horas. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Pilika estaba apoyada en un árbol no muy lejos del lugar donde ella se encontraba, y la llamó.

- Siéntate aquí - le indicó un lugar en la manta a su lado, y la ainu se sentó con una expresión algo temerosa, como temiendo que la itako sacara de nuevo a colación el tema de Lyserg. Pero Anna quería saber otras cosas -. Bien, Pilika, ahora mismo quiero que me digas cuál es exactamente el papel del señor Takehito en esta casa y en tu familia - la chica se sobresaltó visiblemente -. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, ya que viven en mi casa desde hace un mes y he notado ciertas... actitudes extrañas entre ustedes tres.

- Ummm... ¿extrañas cómo? - la chica estaba tratando de ganar tiempo y pensar en algo adecuado que decir, pero la rubia no la iba a dejar escaparse por la tangente.

- No te hagas la sueca, Pilika, que yo sé que de tonta no tienes un pelo y me has entendido perfectamente. ¿Porqué, si no es de tu familia, viaja con ustedes? Suisei era tu prima, eso puedo entenderlo; pero él no. No entiendo la mecánica de las relaciones entre los ainu, pero me parece extraño que viajen con alguien como él, mucho mayor que ustedes, sin lazos familiares aparentes. Tú hablas con él y Horo casi ni le habla. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

La postura de la itako era inflexible, los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mirada firme; y Pilika comprendió que no bromeaba y que tendría que escupir todo el asunto.

- Estooo... verás, nosotros no podemos viajar solos.

- ¿Cómo "solos"? Ustedes son adultos ya. Además, viajaron solos al torneo de shamanes cuando apenas eran un par de niños; ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?

- Que estamos en edad de casarnos ya, según él. Nuestro padre es algo... ummm... _especial_, Anna. Horo tenía que venir por obligaciones de la tribu y porque quería verles, y yo fastidié hasta que mi padre dio el consentimiento para que le acompañara. Pero no nos iba a dejar venir solos; Takehito es uno de sus amigos, y se ofreció a venir con nosotros y vigilarnos...

- ¿Quieres decirme que ese señor es un chaperón? ¿Un espía puesto por el padre de ustedes? - Anna estaba atónita.

- Algo así - la chica parecía avergonzada -. Mi padre no quiere perder el control sobre nosotros, por eso aceptó la oferta de Takehito... y hemos podido actuar de manera tan libre porque nos tocó venir con él precisamente; a él no le importa mucho lo que hagamos y no va a ir con el chisme a nuestro padre... si hubiera sido otro de los del consejo de la tribu, no habríamos podido movernos del hotel. No nos habrían dejado.

- Vaya. ¿Y porqué tú hablas con él y Horo no? ¿Están enfadados?

- No, enfadados no. Horo y Takehito siempre se han llevado bien, pero mi hermano es terco y resiente mucho que nos hayan mandado con un chaperón, sea quien sea. Y bueno... mi padre espera que Horo busque una esposa y se case pronto, y de mí espera que pronto encuentre también un marido en la tribu, por eso mandó a Takehito para prevenir cualquier acercamiento. Da igual, porque él no va a abrir la boca; pero Horo va a soltar todo el asunto en cuanto lleguemos y se va a armar la gorda... está enamorado y decidido, y no va a cejar en su empeño.

- Tu padre va a tener que ceder al final, supongo...

- Probablemente, pero antes vamos a tener guerra en casa - suspiró la ainu, pero luego sonrió, traviesa -. Bueh, de todos modos iba a haber guerra por mí, porque yo no pienso casarme y llenarme de mocosos como él espera: ¡yo voy a estudiar, le pese a quien le pese!

- Por lo visto a tu padre le va a dar una apoplejía apenas lleguen ustedes.

- Eso mismo dijo Takehito - rió la chica -, pero a la larga va a entender, porque si no lo comprende se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Va a pasarla mal, porque cuando Suisei decidió largarse a ver mundo y enseñar carne estuvo rabiando durante meses, y eso que ella es sólo su sobrina... pero confío en que va a adaptarse.

- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que ese tipo era chaperón/espía, etcétera - dijo Anna al fin, meneando la cabeza.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en sana paz. Yoh y Manta llegaron de trabajar, y la itako fue a hablar directamente con su prometido, contándole a grandes rasgos la visita de su madre y prometiendo terminar el relato más tarde, advirtiéndole que fuera a hablar con Ryu.

Como resultado directo de ello, cuando el shaman de la espada de madera abrió la puerta de su habitación encontró a Yoh Asakura de pie frente a él, con una expresión decidida en su rostro. Ryu tragó en seco.

- Bueno, Ryu, ahora espero que me digas qué diablos fue lo que Suisei te hizo para que estés así...

*************************************** 

**Próximo Capítulo: El Día D**

**N.A.: **No tan pronto como quisiera, pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo ^^. Estuvo un poco serio el cap, ¿no creen? Bueno, es que trataba de cosas serias y de muchos chismes, y Anna va a sacar a relucir los rollos de todo el mundo antes de casarse e irse de luna de miel xD ¿Sabían que el 26 de marzo se cumplió un año de la publicación de los primeros 4 caps de EGSLLT? Esto sí que es una proeza, que haya perdurado y la gente siga leyendo y teniendo paciencia con mis retrasos... y me alegra ver que cada vez tiene más lectores... ¡y nuevos, por añadidura! Hay gente que se ha echado el maratón de lectura de los 37 caps xDDDD. Se acerca el final, chicos...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Loreley_ (como ves, ando sin tiempo de nada U_U), _Akima_ (xD), _Beu Rib_ (¡Gracias!), _Idgie Jones_ (pues sí, a estas alturas sería muy forzado y ya verás porqué. Jajaja, mucha gente se preguntaba lo mismo, creo que al fin va a quedar contestado), _Annami Punk_ (en esta historia no, gomen ^^), _Viosil Uab _ (algo de cítrico habrá, sí. Cuando empecé esta historia no estaba trabajando y solía sacar un cap semanal, todos los lunes sin falta ;_; Claro, también eran algo más cortos),_ Keiko Sk_, _Hermione Potter Adams_, _Xris_ (¡gracias! Sí, ¿verdad que es adorable? *_*), _Rally_ (ahí tienes niña xD. Yo quiero uno de ésos ;__; Y sí, ya una tiene la mente toda sucia con eso, me pasa lo mismo xD), _Laura_, _Takami Megunata _(a ver si puedo... si supieras la de fics que tengo pendientes pa leer, por no hablar los que tengo leídos y no dejo review porque me gusta hacerlo bien y no me da tiempo ;_;), _ Suisei Lady Dragon_ (pues sí, yo creo que hizo lo que debía... y es que Yoh es así. Ya estoy escribiendo el cap 5 de **Reloj de Arena**, y la semana que viene posteo el de **Uno** que llevo pendiente, para los pocos a los que les gustó la historia ^^), _Brenda-chan_, _Doremi_ (a mí no me gustó, la verdad, y no por lo triste, sino que gran parte del libro parece relleno... en fin, eso es mi opi personal...), _Lain-chan_ (sí lo puse, pero en la serie de one-shots lemon de SK llamados La Ley del Deseo; si buscas en mi perfil lo encontrarás ^^), _Ryo Asakura_, _Matti Haibara_ (sí, hay un proyecto en puertas xD), _María _(¡Bruja! Conque te gusta el Choco, ¿eh?), _Hana Dawn_, _Niky-chan_ (Lyserg es una persona reprimida y no muestra lo que siente a menos que esté bajo gran presión. No es el caso xD), _ Niacriza_ (Cris, no la tomes contra el pobre Choco xD), _The Dark_ (seguro, porque generalmente son del mismo largo xD), _Sonomi_, _Amber _(la acertaste, mana xDDD. Y el resto poco a poco, aunque ya esto está que se acaba), _Miyako Kyoyama_ (lo tomaré en cuenta *mirada diabólica* ji,ji,ji...), _Fi-chan_ (tú y tu cambiadera de nicks xD. Oye, pues en este caso preferiría que esperases a que estuviera terminado y entonces hablamos, ¿vale?), _Paloma Asakura_ (eso es epidemia ya entre los escritores xD), Anna Kyouyama (gracias ^^), _Tyci _(no es maña, lo juro, es falta de tiempo ;__;), _Annita Kyoyama_, _Kilia_, _Dr. Innocentchild_ (jejeje, y eso que no uso todas las ideas dignas de un culebrón que me da una que yo me sé), _Namida Rurouni_ (espero que hayan sido lágrimas buenas xD), _An_na Asakura _(espero que tengas suerte. En mi page de Zeros tengo la sección de artículos al escritor. Hum, te diré, no siempre las personas más parecidas entre sí son las ideales la una para la otra... en la diferencia y el complemento está el sabor ^^. Piénsalo...ella es lo que a esa persona le hace falta), _ Ikki's_wife_ (me alegra que te guste, pero ya a esta historia le queda muy poco. Sin embargo, viene una especie de secuela después, así que no la echarás mucho de menos. Lo siento, no mando mails personales avisando publicación; tendrías que inscribirte en ff.net para recibir notificación automática cuando actualice). 


	39. El Día D

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XXXVIII**

**El Día D**

**

* * *

**

****

Ryu, con la resignación pintada en la cara, se hizo a un lado para que Yoh pudiera avanzar, cerrando las puertas corredizas una vez que el shaman de cabellos castaños hubo entrado a la habitación. Yoh se sentó en el piso y el shaman de la espada de madera se sentó frente a él, evidentemente incómodo a más no poder.

- Vamos, Ryu, ¿qué te pasa? - el enorme corpachón de Ryu se agitó, inquieto, y el joven se dio cuenta de que para sacarle algo iba a tener que usar las tenazas... o la culpa. Aunque no le gustaba usar subterfugios, se decidió por esto último, dado que se trataba de una emergencia - ¿Porqué no puedes decírmelo? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

El truco causó el efecto esperado, dando en el blanco; Ryu se puso pálido.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Quiero decir, claro que sí confío en usted, don Yoh!! - balbució - es que esto... es que me da mucha vergüenza... no es desconfianza, se lo juro....

- Pues nos tienes muy preocupados desde que llegaste anoche con esa actitud. Te queremos, ¿sabes? Eres parte de esta familia, y todo lo que te pase nos afecta.

- Lo... lo siento mucho, don Yoh - se disculpó, avergonzado -. Es que... ¡es algo tan ridículo! Temo que no lo comprendan y se lo tomen a mal, y...

- No creo que se trate de algo ridículo; tiene que ser algo muy serio para que te hayas puesto así -comentó, con su sonrisa serena, alentándolo para que hablara -. Y aunque lo fuera, sabes que no me reiría de ti; menos aún viéndote tan infeliz.

Las palabras de Yoh conmovieron tanto al desmoralizado Ryu que éste acabó secándose subrepticiamente una lágrima solitaria que se deslizó por su mejilla, mientras sorbía ruidosamente.

- Es que... verá, yo... es tan raro, y no me lo esperaba, y...

- Esto tiene que ver con Suisei, supongo. La chica está llena de malicia, envidia, inconformidad y otras cosas, pero no la imagino capaz de una verdadera maldad; claro que eso es lo que mi instinto me dice... la realidad podría ser muy distinta. Anna tiene razón cuando dice que trato de ver sólo lo bueno en todos. ¿Te hizo algo, Ryu?

- Bueno don Yoh, en este caso - se atragantó - usted no se equivoca. Ella no es mala, ¿sabe?

El shaman de los cabellos castaños se quedó de una pieza, y cuando se recuperó sólo pudo recurrir al socorrido gesto de rascarse la cabeza, bastante confundido.

- ¿Cómo? - la palabra salió como un graznido, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de poder continuar - Mira, Ryu, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no voy por ahí prejuzgando a la gente, y que siempre procuro darle una oportunidad a todos; pero me parece que Suisei probó sobradamente su mala voluntad. Entre lo que le hizo a Horo, más los intentos de saboteo y demás hierbas...

- Lo sé, pero no lo hizo por maldad, usted mismo lo ha dicho - Yoh no pudo ocultar un gesto que gritaba "porqué me pasan estas cosas a m". Ryu tragó en seco -. Ella no es mala... está muy sola, y ha reaccionado muy mal porque está confundida. Nadie la comprende...

- Excepto tú, me imagino - le costó un mundo evitar que se le saliera una ironía tipo Anna. Esos hábitos se pegaban con una facilidad alarmante.

- Bueno... ahora puedo entenderla un poco, don Yoh. Le confieso - aquí enrojeció violentamente - que desde que llegó a esta casa me sentí muy atraído hacia ella. Después de todo, sólo soy humano y ella es una mujer demasiado linda, la más bella que he visto en mi vida - su tono era bajo, melancólico, casi poético, y sus ojos parecían perdidos en una niebla de ensueño -. Pero no hice nada para acercarme, y después anunció su compromiso con Horo y pensé que era aún más inalcanzable. Y después hizo todas esas cosas que me hicieron pensar que era malvada... que era bella pero que no tenía ni un solo hueso bueno en todo ese cuerpo maravilloso, que sólo había un corazón negro debajo de esos exquisitos pechos que...

- ¿Y? Al grano, Ryu - le interrumpió Yoh, algo incómodo ante el torrente de sentimientos y la súbita vena poética y medio erótica de su interlocutor. El enorme shaman babeaba literalmente pensando en Suisei, y la idea de las palabras 'Ryu', 'erotismo' y 'Suisei' relacionadas dentro de la misma frase le daba escalofríos a Yoh. Pero bueno, para gustos hay colores...

- Que no la conocía. Que nadie se tomó la molesta de mirar más allá de ese bello exterior y de sus acciones... por ellas todos la rechazaron. Yo me ofrecí a llevarla al aeropuerto y vigilar que se fuera porque sentí pena por ella... estuvo muy callada, muy quieta, cuando pasamos por el hotel a recoger sus cosas y cuando llegamos al aeropuerto. Pero mientras esperábamos que saliera su vuelo de pronto se puso a llorar, y realmente me abrió su corazón, ¡a mí, que me siento indigno de una mirada suya! Sus lágrimas eran tan hermosas como ella misma, pero me rompían el alma...

A estas alturas Yoh estaba estupefacto, además de empachado; se recorrió los dientes con la lengua para asegurarse de que no le hubiera salido una caries instantánea por la enorme cantidad de azúcar que destilaban las palabras de Ryu. ¡Sí que le había dado fuerte el enamoramiento! Por lo visto la cosa era grave, y más teniendo en cuenta que el objeto de sus deseos no era precisamente una perita en dulce.

Había sido sincero al decir que no creía a Suisei capaz de una gran maldad, cierto; pero se refería a que no la creía capaz de destruir a alguien, ni moral ni físicamente, porque en el fondo era sólo una mujer de convicciones débiles, incapaz de llevar a cabo algo que requiriera una gran dosis de decisión, valor o simplemente idiotez. Para decirlo claro, en su opinión _muy_ privada Suisei no era más que una intrigante barata y hasta cobarde...

Pero hasta los intrigantes más baratos eran capaces de dar un golpe en el punto más doloroso en el momento justo, aunque fuera por simple casualidad. ¿Habría pensado la pelirroja en dar el último golpe enamorando al pobre Ryu y dejándolo con un palmo de narices? Yoh no la creía tan inteligente, pero todo era posible.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Simplemente la escuché. Necesitaba desahogarse, y mientras esperábamos me habló de sí misma, de su infancia, de los problemas con sus padres, de lo mal que se sentía enterrada en esas tierras tan lejanas, rodeada de campesinos, condenada a una vida muy inferior a ella... era una perla en el lodo, don Yoh - el aludido tuvo que contenerse para no mirar hacia el techo en señal de exasperación -, una mariposa atrapada, ansiosa de volar, de ser libre... sólo quería ser querida y admirada por la gente, y encontrar a alguien especial a quien querer.

Por todos los espíritus, ¿qué diablos había hecho Suisei? ¡Esto era el colmo!

- Ajá, muy bien, entiendo todo. ¿Y porqué estás tan triste?

- Porque descubrí que la quiero, don Yoh. Lo descubrí cuando me habló con tanta sinceridad, y tuve que verla partir... se me hizo pedazos el corazón, por eso me siento así y no puedo ocultarlo - los ojos de Ryu se llenaron de lágrimas, y el joven se conmovió -. Fue muy doloroso haberla conocido de verdad cuando le llegaba el momento de partir, y más aún darme cuenta de lo que sentía justo en ese momento. Ella confesó que nunca me había prestado atención porque estaba muy ocupada planeando cosas para herir a los demás... cuando se despidió me dio las gracias por haberla escuchado, y me abrazó. Casi me echo a llorar allí mismo.

- ¿Pensaste que me reiría cuando me lo dijeras?

- No... no sé, sólo pensé que es tan ridículo que alguien como yo se haya enamorado de alguien como ella... y como todos los que me importan la odian...

- Yo no la odio, y estoy seguro de los demás tampoco; odio es una palabra muy fuerte. Están resentidos con ella por las cosas que hizo, y tienes que admitir que tienen razón en estarlo - Ryu agachó la cabeza -. Pero sabes que no voy a censurarte por haberte enamorado, ni siquiera aunque tenga mis dudas acerca de la sinceridad del 'desahogo' de Suisei; lo que me preocupa realmente es verte así de triste.

- He tenido mala suerte y todo está muy reciente aún, don Yoh. Me temo que no puedo ocultarlo.

- Nadie te pide que lo ocultes. Lo que quiero es que te recuperes, que asumas lo que te ha ocurrido y puedas superarlo, y que entiendas que todos nosotros estamos contigo, apoyándote. Suisei se ha ido, Ryu, pero tú sigues aquí con la gente que te quiere. Eso es algo, ¿verdad?

- Es mucho. Es toda mi vida - el enorme shaman sonrió, con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos.

- Entonces prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que te he dicho.

- Se lo prometo, don Yoh.

- ¡Genial! Ahora salgamos de aquí que ya es hora de preparar la cena y la pobre Tamao está haciéndose cargo de todo ella sola - dijo el joven con una enorme sonrisa. Ryu sudó de vergüenza ajena cuando el estómago de Yoh protestó ruidosamente y su dueño soltó aquella risita característica, enrojeciendo un poco.

Al salir de la habitación, Yoh notó que los ojos de Ryu rehuían los suyos, y se dio cuenta de que el shaman de la espada de madera no le había contado todo lo ocurrido. Pero no se le ocurrió presionar; era un asunto doloroso, y el copetón merecía conservar al menos un poco de privacidad.

* * *

En la salita estaban todos viendo la tele o conversando, menos Tamao y Ryu, que como siempre eran los encargados de preparar la comida; y Chocolove, que no había aparecido en todo el día. Sin embargo, el moreno llegó justo en el momento en el que Yoh se sentaba junto a su prometida y se acercó a ésta, con una cara pícara que equivalía a la del gato que acabara de zamparse un plato de crema. Le dijo unas palabras al oído, ante las cuales Anna simplemente asintió en señal de aprobación, y con aire satisfecho se dirigió a sentarse junto a Pilika, que lo miró con algo de alarma, y empezó a parlotear con ella.

Yoh había observado el intercambio entre su prometida y el moreno con asombro, pero siguiendo su tradición de no reaccionar nunca como los demás esperaban, dejó escapar una de sus risitas inanes una vez que Chocolove se alejó. Anna, mosqueada, le acuñó uno de sus formidables pellizcos en un brazo para que se tranquilizara.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Es que nunca pensé verte conspirando con Chocolove, Annita - explicó el shaman, sobándose el brazo adolorido.

- Yo no conspiro con nadie - rebatió la itako secamente.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué viene el secreto, entonces?

La joven enrojeció, su prometido le guiñó un ojo, y cambiando de tema procedió a resumirle su conversación con Ryu. La elegante elevación de una ceja fue el único gesto con el cual la itako se permitió expresar su sorpresa ante las noticias del enamoramiento del shaman de la espada de madera de la exuberante "pelirroja".

La joven ainu observaba a la pareja, asombrada ante la tranquilidad aparente de los prometidos. No parecía que fueran a casarse al día siguiente, a juzgar por la calma casi anestésica de la sonrisa de Yoh y la faz inexpresiva, como era usual, de Anna. Era de esperar que ambos estuvieran nerviosos, pero no lo estaban o al menos no parecían estarlo.

Cuando Tamao anunció que la cena estaba lista y todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, la peliazul procuró sentarse al lado de la itako, y luego de algunos bocados le preguntó con su usual desparpajo si no estaba ni siquiera un poquito nerviosa por la cercanía de la boda. Anna le dedicó una mirada irónica.

- ¿Porqué habría de estar nerviosa? He estado preparándome para este día casi desde el momento en el que la señora Kino comenzó a entrenarme. Ella misma se ha encargado de todo lo relativo a la boda; el altar ya está instalado en la habitación principal de la casa y se consagrará como templo provisional mañana mismo antes de la ceremonia. Manta y yo nos encargamos de la recepción y está organizada ya en todos sus detalles, mañana temprano vendrán a instalar una tienda y mesas en el jardín. Tengo listo todo lo que voy a ponerme, y mi suegra va a estar a cargo de ayudarme a vestirme junto con Tamao...

- ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ver cómo te visten? ¿Puedo ayudar? - Anna la miró con duda; pero como siempre, el franco entusiasmo de la pequeña ainu acabó por conquistarla.

- Supongo que sí - concedió.

- ¡Viva! ¡Yo quiero verlo todo! ¿Y la luna de miel?

- De eso se ha encargado Yoh, así que no lo sé. Y si lo supiera no te lo diría - añadió, zumbona. Pilika sólo sonrió, con estrellitas en los ojos y una expresión soñadora.

- Ay, Anna... me parece todo tan lindo, como un sueño... ¡al fin, la boda! Sé que no podemos presenciar la ceremonia, pero ¡estoy tan contenta! - una gotaza apareció en la frente de la itako ante el entusiasmo de la pequeña; casi parecía que fuera ella la novia.

Como si tuviera un reloj que le avisara el momento justo, Len Tao arribó a la casa de los Asakura cuando todos habían acabado de comer y se habían agrupado de nuevo en el saloncito. Entró, saludó con su sequedad habitual a todos y tomó de inmediato asiento entre Anna y Horohoro, que enrojeció cuando el joven chino tomó su mano y no la soltó.

Pilika los miraba expectante, interesada en ver si se daban un beso frente a todo el personal, pero estaba claro que Len no iba a cometer semejante indiscreción en público; de por sí no era una persona demasiado demostrativa, así que la agarrada de manos era todo lo que iba a hacer en beneficio de los espectadores.

Chocolove, por su parte, había estado más que ocupado analizando todo en la actitud del joven chino, desde la expresión de su cara hasta la manera de caminar, y su investigación arrojó interesantes frutos: unos ojos dorados excesivamente brillantes, una boca severa que por momentos parecía a punto de curvarse en una sonrisa, y una levísima cojera, casi imperceptible si no la andabas buscando.

Iba a abrir la boca para hacer un comentario cuando Pilika, que estaba a su lado, tiró con fuerza de la manga de su extravagante camisa verde y le habló en un susurro alarmado:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Chocolove!

- Pero mujer... si no iba a hacer nada, solamente quería felicitar a Len Tao... ¿no ves lo feliz que está? Se ve que este lado de la ecuación era la _Y_ - dijo, con una maliciosa sonrisa, y de pronto Pilika se vio sin saber qué hacer: pegarle, reírse o sonrojarse.

- ¡No sé cómo te las arreglas para lograr que hasta la matemática suene a ordinariez, moreno! - gruñó, entre asombrada e indignada - Si dices una sola palabra, te aseguro que se le va a quitar lo feliz y te va a estrangular...

- ¿Eso te preocupa? ¿Así que te preocupas por mí? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusto! Ya decía yo que una chica tan inteligente como tú no podía ser indiferente a los múltiples encantos del gran Chocolove... - recitó el moreno entusiasmado, con una falsa sonrisa llena de pedantería.

Ante esto, la peliazul llegó al límite de su paciencia y ya no pudo contener su carácter: con toda su cachaza y una venita saltando en su sien, levantó el brazo derecho y dejó caer su pequeño puño sobre la cabeza de Choco, quien soltó un ruidoso ¡ay! y procedió a sobarse dando grandes muestras de dolor.

Horo, que había comenzado una conversación en voz baja con Len, saltó como un tigre hacia el moreno apenas se percató de lo que pasaba.

- ¡BAJAMANGOS! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermanita? ¡Contesta! - el ainu, por supuesto, no tomaba en cuenta que a Choco le resultaba muy difícil contestarle con el cuello comprimido entre sus manazas. El moreno emitió un sonido gorgoteante por toda respuesta - ¡Pilika! ¿Qué te dijo este imbécil?

- ¡Suéltalo, mastuerzo, que lo vas a asfixiar! - vociferó la peliazul, ahora furiosa de todas todas - ¿Acaso te pido una explicación cada vez que éste te hace enfadar y te le echas encima? No, ¿verdad? Entonces déjalo quieto. Y entérate de una vez que soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solita, ¿me oyes?

- Es... cierto... - balbuceó Choco cuando el ainu lo soltó, sobándose con una mano la cabeza y con la otra el cuello - No entiendo... cómo una manita tan pequeña y linda puede ser tan pesada...

- ¿¿¡¡LINDA!!?? ¿¿¡¡Te estás metiendo con mi hermanita, bajamangos!!?? - el brillo en los ojos de Horo se tornó casi homicida por momentos. Len, que se había puesto de pie con la intención de contener al enfurecido ainu si se salía de madre otra vez, respiró hondo tratando de conservar la paciencia y masculló algo así como "dejà vu" mientras volvía a sentarse.

- ¡Pero no te molestes, chico, pues! ¿Qué tiene de malo que la considere linda?

- ¡Que no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana! Es más: ¡te prohíbo que la mires siquiera!

- ¡No puedes prohibirme eso! ¿Qué es lo que he hecho de malo? Yo no me he metido con ella, ni le he faltado el respeto, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- ¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡Tú me molestas!!

- ¡CÁLLENSE! - gritó Pilika, enfadada, atravesándose entre los dos, los brazos en jarras y los ojos echando chispas - Qué, ¿acaso estoy pintada en la pared? ¡No hablen de mí como si no estuviera presente! Mira, Horo, tú vas a hacer el favor de dejar de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años, y de entender que soy capaz de pelear mis propias batallas. Y en cuanto a ti, Chocolove - se volvió hacia Choco con una expresión ominosa en su carita -, métete esto en la cabeza: me agradas, pero NO me gustas. Así que déjame tranquila para que mi hermano deje de portarse como un energúmeno, ¿vale?

Horo estaba atónito ante las muestras de carácter que su hermana daba, y no por primera vez. Chocolove, por su parte, estaba más encantado que asombrado con la actitud de la chica.

- Vale - repuso, pero luego le guiñó un ojo -, pero que conste que me sigues gustando. Me fascinan las mujeres lindas y con carácter...

Pilka enrojeció, dividida entre la rabia y el bochorno, y levantó una mano para contener el corpachón de su hermano, que ya parecía dispuesto a echársele encima al moreno de nuevo.

- Que sea la última vez que me dices algo así, moreno. Si te escucho una palabra más al respecto, te aseguro que voy a dejar que Horo se encargue de ti... y no voy a recoger los pedazos - dijo con firmeza, haciendo que Chocolove tragara en seco, pero sin dejar de sonreír como si estuviera complacido.

Aplacado, Horohoro volvió a su lugar, sin dejar de lanzarle una que otra mirada asesina al moreno. Len, que había observado el intercambio con un brillo entre exasperado y divertido en sus ojos amarillentos, volvió a tomar la mano del ainu (el cual volvió a sonrojarse) mientras hablaba en voz baja con Anna.

- Antes de que lo preguntes: no, no estoy nerviosa. Al menos, no mucho. Todo está listo... lo que sí quiero es que me hables de ti y de Horo. Sé que ahora las cosas están mucho más "oficializadas" de lo que pensaba... - Len se sonrojó, aunque estaba preparado para preguntas directas y sabía que de Anna sólo cabía esperar sinceridad, por brutal y aplastante que ésta fuera. La itako, por su parte, notó la incomodidad del shaman de China y sonrió un poco - ¿Te ha hecho pasar un mal rato Jun?

- Nunca había estado tan avergonzado en mi vida - confesó, con el ceño fruncido -, me hizo las preguntas más embarazosas y se burló de mí. Claro que no lo hizo con mala intención, pero eso no evitó que me cayera de la patada.

- Tranquilo que yo no voy a preguntarte sobre _ese_ aspecto de la relación - el joven enrojeció aún más -. Es más, no pienso meterme en nada porque veo a los dos positivamente radiantes; y aunque te resulte difícil creerlo, eso me alegra muchísimo. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte qué van a hacer después de la boda, porque necesariamente tendrán que separarse...

- Ya hemos hablado de eso - repuso Len, meditabundo -, sabemos bien que pueden pasar semanas, incluso meses antes de que podamos vernos otra vez; yo tengo que ir a China y él tiene que estar con su tribu. Pero ya hemos decidido que vamos a intentar que funcione por todos los medios, aunque de momento no podamos vivir juntos.

- ¿Se lo vas a decir a tu padre?

- Si Horohoro puede decírselo al suyo, ¿porqué yo no podría? - la expresión del joven se tornó aún más fiera que de costumbre, indicando lo decidido que estaba - Antes de que pasara todo lo que ha pasado te dije que esto iba en serio, y así sigue siendo. No me importa demasiado lo que los demás puedan decir, no voy a negarme la oportunidad de ser feliz sólo porque a algunos no les guste la idea o porque tengan prejuicios estúpidos - de pronto su cara se distendió en una atractiva sonrisa llena de malicia, algo muy poco usual en él -. Tendremos suerte si mi padre no queda en estado vegetativo cuando reciba la noticia... porque siendo las cosas como son, no va a tener herederos por ningún lado; ni por el mío ni por el de Jun, por razones más que obvias... ya puedo escucharlo lamentándose de que la noble sangre de los Tao se pierda.

- Por lo que me dijo Pilika, ella y Horo esperan una reacción bastante parecida por parte de su padre... él porque no se va a casar con nadie y ella porque piensa estudiar.

- No somos tan diferentes, después de todo - admitió Len, apretando un poco más la mano del joven a su lado. Anna notó el gesto y enrojeció un poco antes de sonreír, sin poder evitarlo.

Qué bonito se sentía estar enamorado y ser cursi... lástima que no todos podían estar en la misma longitud de onda, pensó la itako, mientras recorría con la mirada a la concurrencia. Lyserg, junto con Takehito y Ryu, escuchaba a Shalona contar una anécdota de sus novelas, pero parecía un poco más deprimido que de costumbre; Pilika le lanzaba de cuando en cuando miradas preocupadas y cargadas de desaprobación. Chocolove, a su vez, la miraba encantado aunque ella no le prestase atención. Ryu parecía estar un poco más animado, aunque de vez en cuando se quedaba con la mirada perdida.

Tamao hablaba en voz baja con Manta, tartamudeando y sonrojándose cada dos segundos; el cabezón parecía estar divirtiéndose en grande a costa de la pelirosada. Len conversaba ahora con Horo, ambos muy serios.

Anna se preguntó qué pasaría mañana, después que ellos partieran de luna de miel y el grupo se dispersara. ¿Volverían a reunirse todos alguna vez? Jamás la verían admitirlo en público, pero los amigos de Yoh eran también sus amigos y los echaría muchísimo de menos a pesar de las peleas y los choques constantes. Sólo quedarían Ryu, Tamao y Manta, al igual que antes... este mes había pasado muy rápido, pero se había acostumbrado a tener más gente en la casa e iba a ser muy extraño regresar y encontrarla casi vacía.

Iba a extrañar sobre todo a Pilika. La pequeña ainu tenía la virtud de encantar a la gente y meterse bajo la piel sin siquiera intentarlo, con su vivacidad y su alarmante tendencia a decir exactamente lo que pensaba sin reparar en presencia de quién lo decía. Era una gran compañía: divertida, amable, sorprendentemente comprensiva, con una madurez superior a sus años, y la itako la iba a echar mucho de menos.

Como de común acuerdo, todos se retiraron temprano a dormir para amanecer descansados el gran día; incluso Len se fue temprano, después de una larga despedida en la penumbra del porche con Horo. Como todas las noches, Yoh escoltó a su prometida hasta la puerta de su habitación; pero en lugar de darle el casto beso de siempre, la atrajo al círculo de sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella abrió su boca ante la lengua inquisitiva, arrancando un gruñido de aprobación del pecho masculino que pareció reverberar en cada hueso del cuerpo femenino. Los besos se alargaron y se rompieron una y otra vez, retornando en diferentes ángulos, cediendo a las presiones de uno y otro; se probaron mutuamente con abandono, mordiéndose juguetonamente los labios hasta que sus bocas estuvieron inflamadas y rojas.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, la frente de Yoh apoyada contra la de Anna, ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. Cuando los abrió, se miraron durante unos minutos, sólo sintiendo la corriente que fluía entre los dos, ese "algo" que tenían, respirándolo, deseándose. Era increíblemente bueno, increíblemente real.

- Mañana a estas horas ya seremos marido y mujer, Anna - murmuró el shaman.

- Qué, ¿estás tratando de ponerme nerviosa? - la itako estaba aún prácticamente sin aliento después del kilométrico beso.

- ¿Yo? Noooo, yo sé que mi Annita tiene nervios de acero - soltó de nuevo la irritante risita que ella tanto amaba, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de separarse -. Hasta mañana, Anna.

- Hasta mañana, Yoh - el susurro de la itako estaba cargado de una profunda emoción.

Estaba temblando, y cuando entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tuvo que apoyarse en ella durante algunos segundos. ¿Nerviosa, ella? Qué va...

* * *

Tal y como Anna le había dicho a Pilika, el día de la boda la casa de los Asakura amaneció hecha un hervidero de actividad. La gente de la compañía encargada del banquete llegó temprano, y pronto estuvo instalada en el jardín una gran tienda blanca muy elegante, en la que el personal se encargaba ya de instalar las mesas y sillas, la mantelería y la decoración.

La ainu, de pie junto a la itako que supervisaba los movimientos del personal con una expresión severa, miraba todo muy entusiasmada; en su tribu sólo se estilaba la tradicional ceremonia seguida de una reunión en casa de los contrayentes. Ella nunca había estado en una recepción de verdad, y menos al estilo occidental.

Anna había tenido sus motivos muy particulares para pactar con su suegra una ceremonia tradicional seguida de una recepción al estilo occidental, sin las tremendas formalidades y exigencias bordeando en lo ridículo de las elaboradas recepciones japonesas. Eso permitía a todos los amigos de la pareja estar presentes y participar de la ocasión sin estar sometidos a las restricciones y presiones que imponía una recepción tradicional, sobre todo las de tipo monetario.

Ryu y Tamao habían preparado un desayuno-almuerzo rápido para todos, porque aunque la ceremonia estaba pautada para realizarse al caer la tarde, querían tener tiempo para espiar los preparativos y embutirse en sus mejores galas. Claro que no hubo desayuno-almuerzo que valiera para Horo, a quien su hermana, con gran disgusto, sorprendió hasta cuatro veces deslizándose hacia la cocina para hurtar algún pedazo de pan o algún "bocadillo" de cinco pisos y cinco rellenos distintos.

Una hora y media antes de la ceremonia llegaron los padres del novio a la casa; sólo debía venir Keiko a ayudar a la novia, pero Mikihisa no había querido que viniera sola, así que ambos hicieron su aparición ya listos para la boda. Él iba vestido a la usanza tradicional y parecía todo un samurai; ella llevaba un elegante kimono, negro como le correspondía por ser una mujer casada, pero profusa y bellamente bordado en verde claro y salmón.

Pilika, por su parte, lista ya y pendiente de la llegada de la dama para no perderse el momento en el que vistieran a la novia, estaba muy bonita en una atractiva variación moderna del traje de gala ainu; éste era de un bello color azul oscuro, con diseños geométricos en amarillo y rojo alrededor del cuello, los puños y el dobladillo, contrastando con los colores claros de su tez y sus cabellos.

Entusiasta, siguió a Keiko Asakura hasta la habitación de Anna, en la que Tamao, vestida con un lindo kimono en tonos de rosa, ya se afanaba ordenando las piezas del complicado arreglo nupcial. La itako, envuelta en una prístina yukata, no parecía estar muy nerviosa, aunque su silencio hablaba volúmenes acerca de su estado de ánimo y la solemnidad de la ocasión.

Se quitó la yukata, y ataviada sólo con su delicada ropa interior, se estuvo muy quieta en el centro de la habitación como una muñequita, mientras la señora Keiko y Tamao la ayudaban a vestirse; las dos mujeres envolvieron su cuerpo en capa tras capa del exquisito shiromoku, desde la más íntima, ligera y sencilla hasta la exterior, la última y más elaborada de las piezas.

Era un proceso solemne y fascinante de mirar, casi una ceremonia en sí mismo, con las dos esbeltas mujeres moviéndose en torno a Anna con lentitud y en completo silencio, con movimientos tan precisos que casi parecían coreografiados. Al terminar de ponerle el shiromoku, Tamao trajo un banquito y la hizo sentarse para que pudieran peinarla y maquillarla.

La mujer mayor le arregló rápidamente el cabello al estilo tradicional y lo adornó con los hermosos ornamentos en rojo y blanco que ella misma había lucido en su día; luego puso algo de polvos de arroz en el rostro de la rubia, maquilló de una manera muy suave sus ojos, y pintó de rojo el delicado arco de su boca, puso un par de pendientes de perlas en sus orejas y una pulsera de oro en su muñeca derecha. Finalmente, colocó sobre la cabeza adornada de Anna una especie de sencilla capucha de pesada seda blanca y lisa que ocultaba el peinado y los ornamentos.

Ambas se alejaron para observar el efecto del conjunto. Ahora sí que la itako parecía una bella muñeca, ataviada con el pesado y rico traje de bodas; a pesar de que era blanco y ella llevaba oculto el cabello rubio, no lucía pálida. De hecho, se veía perfecta y resplandeciente.

- ¡Wow! - exclamó Pilika, encantada con todo, habida cuenta de que entre los ainu las vestimentas de boda eran totalmente diferentes. Ante la expresión de la chica, Anna no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¡Me fascina! Y esa cosa que llevas en la cabeza, eso como una capucha, es como un velo, ¿verdad?

- Pues... no exactamente - la itako parecía más divertida con cada momento que pasaba -. En realidad, simboliza la obediencia hacia mi marido, ocultando los ornamentos en mi cabeza.

- ¿Obediencia? - Pilika arrugó su naricilla en un gesto de disgusto - ¡Qué ridículo!

- Es la tradición - explicó Keiko Asakura, con una leve sonrisa. Hasta Tamao sonreía mientras recogía la ropa descartada y dejaba colgado de una percha el vestido que Anna luciría en la recepción. Sin embargo, la pelirosada no pudo evitar que un hondo suspiro se escapara de sus labios, llamando la atención de todas.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Tamao? - preguntó Anna, con sincera preocupación.

- Ay... señorita Anna - los ojos de la chica se empañaron de lágrimas -... es que usted está tan bonita así... y yo... yo tengo miedo... tengo miedo de que nadie me quiera y no me case nunca...

- ¡No digas tonterías, Tamao! - dijo la itako con firmeza - Eres una mujer con muchas cualidades para el matrimonio, y estoy segura de que algún buen hombre lo sabrá apreciar. ¡Por supuesto que te casarás! Y cuando lo hagas, yo estaré allí para vestirte el día de tu boda.

- Gra-gracias, señorita Anna.

- No tienes porqué darlas. Digo lo que siento y punto: eres muy especial y querida para Yoh y para mí.

Conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas, la pelirosada dio una excusa cualquiera y se retiró. Keiko la vio irse con una mirada pensativa.

- Ella sentía algo por mi Yoh, ¿cierto?

Anna vaciló; no le correspondía hablar de los sentimientos de Tamao, sabía que sería una absoluta falta de delicadeza. Pero de todas maneras la dama había adivinado la situación con su sorprendente agudeza, así que no iba a hacer mucho daño si le aclaraba las cosas. Después de todo, era agua pasada bajo el puente.

- Sí. Es natural; se criaron juntos, y ella confundió el gran cariño que siente por él con amor. Ya se ha recuperado, pero ella es una chica realmente muy casera, hecha para tener marido e hijos; no es una chica de carrera, y por eso me imagino que siente que se va a quedar sola si no se casa ahora mismo.

- Siempre fue así, desde muy pequeñita... - la señora Keiko sonrió - yo pensé que algo así podía pasar, ella siempre ha adorado a Yoh y le ha servido fielmente. Confieso que la única de todos nosotros que estaba completamente segura de que Yoh y tú acabarían juntos contra todos los obstáculos era mi madre. Yo pensaba que tantas cosas podían pasar para impedirlo... por eso traté de convencerla de que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

- Fue la decisión más sabia. No me habría decidido a casarme con Yoh si él no lo hubiera querido realmente... sé que siempre me he portado de una manera ruda y segura, pero no habría dudado un segundo en desaparecer si sabía que era lo correcto - confesó a su vez Anna, jugueteando con la pulsera en su muñeca con aire ausente.

- Pero todo ha salido bien - la mujer se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con confianza, sonriéndole. De pronto ambas se volvieron hacia Pilika, que acababa de resoplar ruidosamente.

- ¿Porqué todo el mundo piensa en casarse y yo no?

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reírse ante la carita enfurruñada de la ainu.

* * *

Afuera, los invitados que vivían en la casa ya estaban congregados en la sala, esperando que la novia y el novio pasaran por allí antes de entrar al saloncito que acababan de consagrar un sacerdote y una sacerdotisa. En la ceremonia shinto, como dictaba la tradición, sólo estarían presentes los parientes más cercanos de los contrayentes.

Len y Jun estaban allí ya, ambos con sus ropajes tradicionales chinos, luciendo muy elegantes. Len estaba particularmente resplandeciente en un traje negro con dragones bordados en rojo y dorado que le sentaba de maravilla; Jun iba de verde, como siempre, sólo que más adornada y brillante que de costumbre.

Horo, iba vestido a la usanza occidental con un traje formal oscuro, al igual que Lyserg, cuyo traje era gris y parecía cortado por una mano maestra. Chocolove llevaba un extravagante smoking verde muy bien cortado y Ryu por una vez parecía haberse vestido de una manera muy normal y formal, de negro pero sin ninguna reminiscencia de Las Vegas; Shalona llevaba un vestido color coral muy ajustado y tan escotado que provocó la primera escaramuza de la tarde, cuando los ojos del anciano Yohmei casi se salen de sus órbitas al verla y una circunspecta Kino le obsequió con un tremendo codazo.

Los padres de la novia acababan de llegar, ambos de negro pero muy engalanados. Seiji Kyôyama no parecía tan truculento y tenía mejor cara que cuando se presentó en la casa por primera vez; su esposa Maya estaba tan descolorida y disminuida como siempre y sólo saludó con la mirada baja a Kino y a Yohmei, que con sus mejores galas esperaban en la puerta del saloncito para guiar a los novios.

Keiko y Pilika salieron de la habitación de Anna, y la dama se dirigió hacia su marido para entrar juntos al salón, detrás de los Kyôyama. Yoh arribó a la sala luciendo impresionante en su atuendo tradicional, idéntico al de su padre y con los símbolos de la familia bordados; llevaba el cabello recogido, aunque los mechones rebeldes se escapaban de la cinta negra que los sujetaba.

Por fin salió Anna y todos se quedaron mirándola fascinados; Yoh le sonrió y por primera vez todos pudieron ver una señal de nervios en la sonrisa algo vacilante del shaman. Ella, por su parte, lo miró sólo unos instantes antes de bajar la mirada y colocarse a su lado.

Lado a lado, pero sin tocarse, seguidos por Kino y Yohmei, los novios cruzaron el umbral del saloncito convertido provisionalmente en santuario para dar comienzo a la ceremonia. Los abuelos cerraron las puertas corredizas.

El canto del sacerdote anunciando la ceremonia y realizando el rito de la purificación con los ramos sagrados los recibió en el interior de la habitación; los padres de Anna estaban sentados a la izquierda y los de Yoh a la derecha, mientras que al fondo se ubicaba el altar y los asientos que los novios ocuparían durante los ritos.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente hacia el altar, se inclinaron dos veces ante él, dieron dos palmadas y luego volvieron a hacer una reverencia, esta vez junto con el sacerdote. Luego se sentaron frente al altar y la boda de Yoh Asakura y Anna Kyôyama comenzó.

**Próximo Capítulo: El Ganador**

**N.A.:** Gomen, chicos, pero es que estoy escribiendo cuatro fics, y tengo dos en proyecto, y a veces me resulta difícil retomar éste, sobre todo porque estos capítulos más del doble de largos que los de mis otros fics xD. Éste en particular estaba casi listo, pero cada vez que me sentaba a escribir pasaba algo y no seguía... aparte que estuve sin computadora algunas semanas, y aún ahora está teniendo problemas; no podía escribir en ninguna parte sin mi niña, lo siento pero soy así ;;. No me censuren por lo de Ryu; ustedes saben de sobra que ese grandullón en el fondo no es más que un sentimental . Las bodas shinto son fascinantes y los detalles que he colocado son bastante exactos, pero yo no me metería en algo así; respecto a la capucha (que se llama Tsunokakushi, creo) es para ocultar los ornamentos de la cabeza... en realidad esos ornamentos simbolizan "cuernos" (no me pregunten porqué, ¿será porque las mujeres somos "el demonio"?), y al cubrirlos se demuestra obediencia, tal y como Anna dice xDDD. Espero tener listo el cap 40 en 2 semanas a lo sumo...

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Rally_ (a ésa creo que ya no la verás xD. Eres una hentai...), _Takami Megunata _(en realidad es una colección de PWPs, y la siguiente viñeta, lógicamente, tendrá que ver con el final de esta historia xD), _María _(lo sé, lo sé, soy una sangrona, pero tú eres una bruja xDD), _Hitomi-san_, _Laila Doremi_ (gracias ), _Naoki Thanatos_ (hay que abrir la mente, hay mucha cosa buena por ahí y si nos limitamos no las veremos...),_ Annami-Punk_, _Layla Kyoyama_ (bueno... las mejores rumbas playeras de Semana Santa fueron aquí en Margarita, así que pa qué te cuento . Estuvo genialísimo), _Keiko-sk_, _Annita Kyoyama_, _Xayide-Xayi_ (por eso ya se va a acabar ), _Ryo Asakura_, _Emmyk_, _EsmeLi _(pues sí, habrá de eso xD. Lyserg-Milly... no me lo había planteado siquiera Oo. Y sí, tiene que haber sido muy difícil para Maya, es algo que traté de reflejar. Gracias), _Niacriza_ (te vas a enterar el porqué del cambio, pero en el siguiente cap ), _Beu Rib_, _Xris_,_ Koyomi _(mis loqueras se extienden por el momento por Slayers, YGO y Gundam Wing, pero ya voy a invadir Gravitation y FMA, mira en mi perfil xD. Esto no llega a ser teleculebra porque no he seguido las ideas tremendas de mi amiga María, que aunque no escribe es mejor que Delia Fiallo imaginando tragedias e hijos perdidos xD. Sí, Completion y Contigo son compañeras, y si me mandas la imagen de la que hablas te mando la versión sin censura . Y lo del apellido no fue error, sino un gazapo que decidimos dejar mi beta y yo para ver cuántos se daban cuenta: contigo son dos, pero sólo Rally lo dijo a tiempo y por eso le dediqué el cap anterior . Lo del nombre se explica en el siguiente capítulo. El Día D es como la Hora H: el momento señalado xD), _Viosil Uab_ (jejeje), _Lath-13 _(bienvenida), _Anna Kaoru_ (bienvenida. No lo creo, sería muy precipitado y tengo otros planes para ellos, como ya dije...), _Yarumi-san_, _Silver Lady_ (si, estuve de muchos cumpleaños en abril: la page y el fic . Y bueno, las cosas son así), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (ya ves que no estaban tan tranquilos xD. Lo del lemon no sé... ya veremos cómo salen las cosas. Me alegra que te guste Reloj, estoy consciente de que es lo más realista que he escrito hasta ahora y me alegro de que lo aprecien ), _Sammy Asakura_ (pues es mejor tarde que nunca , bienvenida! Bueno, bastante tengo con este fic y su secuela, por eso no escribo otros de SK... y la verdad nunca me ha atraído el Len/Pili), _Loreley no Teshii_ (mujer, que me sonrojas #.#), _Haruko-sama _(Bienvenida y muchísimas gracias por el cumplido. Escribo para divertirme, pero también tomo en cuenta a la gente que me lee y estoy pendiente para no fallarles, aunque me tarde ), _Hermione Potter Adams_, _Mago Snade_ (Gracias xDDD. No, nunca he escrito nada de RK... tuve algunas ideas pero las abandoné antes de que se concretaran), _Ishii Sen Ling _(gracias... otro fic más para la lista de pendientes ;;), _Matti Haibara_ (sí, eso va a ser de coger palco... lástima que no podré desarrollarlo aquí, pero algo se me ocurrirá en la secuela), _Akima _(pues ya llegó ).


	40. El Ganador

**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

**por Karoru Metallium**

**XL**

**El Ganador**

**Advertencia:** lemon ahead. Aunque editado, lavado y secado, sigue siendo limón, así que no digan que no avisé...

* * *

Sentados frente al altar, con las cabezas levemente inclinadas, Yoh y Anna escucharon al sacerdote cantar el anuncio del matrimonio al dios al cual estaba consagrado el templo. Seguidamente, una sacerdotisa acercó una mesita de madera en la cual reposaban tres tazas apiladas y la puso frente a Yoh, quien de inmediato tomó la primera taza con las dos manos, aguardó a que la mujer sirviera sake en ella y le dio tres pequeños sorbos; colocando luego la taza de nuevo en su lugar sobre las demás.

La sacerdotisa acercó entonces las tazas a Anna, quien tomó la misma taza y repitió los movimientos de Yoh. La operación completa volvió a repetirse con las otras dos tazas de la pila, hasta que los novios hubieron intercambiado las tazas nueve veces.

Entonces Kino se acercó con los anillos, algo que no formaba parte de la ceremonia original pero que Yoh había insistido en tener, y los novios se pusieron de pie e intercambiaron anillos a la usanza occidental. El sacerdote le tendió a Yoh un pergamino con el voto matrimonial al dios del templo, y el joven lo leyó; luego Anna lo repitió, y ambos se inclinaron de nuevo ante el altar, dieron dos palmadas y volvieron a sentarse, al igual que el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación.

Luego siguió la ceremonia para cimentar el lazo entre las dos familias, en la que la sacerdotisa sirvió sake y todos bebieron tres sorbos de sus respectivas tazas; entre la presión de recordar todos los ritos y la potencia del sake que había bebido, Anna estaba tan nerviosa que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo frente a ella y su manos, cruzadas sobre su regazo, temblaban un poco.

Yoh, aunque estaba igual de nervioso, no dudó en transgredir un poco las reglas de comportamiento de la ceremonia y extendió una de sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de la itako en un gesto tranquilizador y cariñoso a la vez. Ella le miró, absorbiendo la sonrisa nerviosa y la mezcla casi indistinta de dulzura y de fuego en los ojos del shaman; y respondió con una sonrisa expectante.

Entonces la voz del sacerdote frente a ellos anunció el final de la ceremonia, felicitando a los nuevos esposos; todos se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron levemente frente al altar. Entonces Yoh tomó del brazo a su esposa y la condujo hacia la puerta, seguidos por la comitiva formada por sus padres y abuelos.

Al salir a la sala, todos los que estaban allí congregados esperándoles rompieron en aplausos, y Anna, ahora sintiéndose un poco más ligera y casi sonriendo, echó una mirada en torno mientras caminaban hacia la gran tienda blanca en el jardín en medio de la especie de pasillo que habían formado sus amigos. Notó vagamente que Amidamaru se secaba un verdadero río de lágrimas, Basón y Tamao lloraban en silencio conmovidos, y Pilika parecía tan radiante de alegría como si fuese ella la novia.

Otro clamoroso aplauso los recibió al entrar en la tienda, por parte de los amigos y conocidos de los Asakura que habían sido invitados a la recepción. La decoración, en blanco y rojo como dictaba la tradición, estaba espléndida. Cada mesa estaba bellamente puesta, y en el centro de cada una había una rama de cerezo en flor atada con cintas blancas y adornada con la silueta de una grulla de origami elaborada en papel de seda rojo. También había grullas sobre las copas, los platos y cerca del gran pastel de bodas al estilo occidental. Anna sonrió al ver el pastel; era uno de los encargos -más bien un reto- que le había hecho a Chocolove el día anterior, porque fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea.

Como no se le hubiese ocurrido al moreno hacer alguna trastada con el pastel... la sonrisa se borró por momentos de rostro de la itako, pensando que quizás no había sido buena idea mandar a Chocolove. Pero no, él no era capaz de hacer algo para arruinar la boda. No estaba en su naturaleza, y además sabía perfectamente que Anna era capaz de cortarle la cabeza si hacía algo indebido.

Sonrió agradecida a Keiko Asakura, ahora oficialmente su suegra, que se acercó a felicitarla con sendos besos en las mejillas y le retiró la capucha blanca de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto los elaborados ornamentos en su cabello rubio. Le siguió Mikihisa, quien la abrazó casi hasta el borde de la estrangulación y luego abrazó a su hijo, susurrándole al oído algo que seguramente merecía ser censurado, porque Yoh enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos, haciendo que el enorme shaman se riera entre dientes.

La rígida reverencia manera de saludo que hicieron Seiji y Maya Kyôyama casi logró que la itako soltara un bufido de enojo; pero la furtiva mirada húmeda que detectó en los ojos de su madre la contuvo.

Del grupo de amigos, fue Pilika quien se echó de primera encima de los novios, abrazando a Yoh, quien pareció ligeramente avergonzado porque la chica, al ser tan bajita, casi se había enterrado de cabeza en la pechera de su kimono negro. Luego Anna, que parecía divertida ante el bochorno del que ahora era su esposo, sufrió una suerte similar a manos de la entusiasta ainu.

- ¡Ay! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Se ven tan lindos! - clamó la peliazul, con los ojos aguados y llenos de estrellitas.

- Pilika... que... me ahogas - barboteó la rubia, y la chica finalmente la soltó. Entonces comenzó el desfile de amigos y familiares presentándole sus parabienes a los novios.

Cuando les tocó el turno a los Akagi, los padres y el pequeño Minoru, que estaba notablemente elegante, se adelantaron a desearles toda suerte de felicidades con notoria sinceridad, lo cual agradó a la itako. Sin embargo, se dio perfecta cuenta de que Sumire estaba al borde de las lágrimas, bien por frustración, tristeza o ambas cosas a la vez.

La hermosa mujer lucía un apretado y corto vestido estampado de cóctel cuyo escotazo competía con el de Shalona, aunque tenía menos volumen con el cual rellenarlo; sus "famosos" hoyuelos no hicieron aparición en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se adelantó para besar a Yoh en la mejilla. Menos mal, porque si hubiera repetido el numerito de la otra vez, el puño de Anna se habría encargado de borrarle cualquier buen sabor de boca que pudiera haberle quedado.

Ahora sí que no iba a permitir que la mujercita ésa se le arrimara a su marido, ni de broma... esto era lo más cerca que iba a estar Sumire Akagi de Yoh Asakura por el resto de su vida, e incluso era mucho. Ya no iba a poder acercarse a menos de dos metros, de eso iba a asegurarse la rubia.

Cuando al fin todos los invitados hubieron desfilado felicitando a los recién casados, éstos se retiraron temporalmente para cambiarse de ropa, como lo indicaba la tradición.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido por completo cuando Anna, seguida por Pilika y Tamao, se retiró a su habitación para cambiarse el shiromoku por la ropa que usaría durante el resto de la recepción. Las jóvenes la ayudaron a retirarse capa por capa el vestido, Pilika encantada y Tamao sorbiendo todo el rato, aún conmovida, y se retiraron al terminar, dejándola envuelta en una bata para que se duchara si así lo deseaba antes de cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras pensaba en quitarse los ornamentos del cabello, de pie frente al espejo, llamaron a la puerta. No bien ella soltó el reglamentario y seco "pase", Yoh entró a la habitación, ataviado con una prístina yukata y luciendo de lo más casero.

- A ver. ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la joven, quitándose un par de horquillas de su complicado peinado. Yoh, entretanto, se había apoyado contra la pared junto al espejo, en una actitud francamente juguetona, aunque algo más, una mirada que decididamente tenía algo de... depredador, acechaba en sus ojos. La chica sintió que algo se le agitaba en la boca del estómago, y se dio cuenta de que eran nervios. Ya no era la prometida de Yoh; ahora era su esposa - Yoh, ¿se te subió a la cabeza el sake que tomamos en la ceremonia?

- Yo creo que sí. Ven aquí - su tono era calmado y suave, pero oscuro, y Anna se sintió irremisiblemente atraída hacia él; sus pasos la acercaron a él casi sin darse cuenta. El joven la abrazó, sin ejercer mucha presión.

Los labios de Yoh -¡tan suaves!- rozaron los suyos una y otra vez, sin prisa. Anna podía sentir la firmeza de los dientes detrás de ellos, pero no había demanda, ni fuerza. Parecía la cosa más natural del mundo abrir su boca y recibir la delicada exploración, como una pregunta sin respuesta, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del universo... pero esa resbaladiza sensación de humedad creaba fuegos artificiales en su bajo vientre.

Pero había que pensar en otras cosas... como que estaban en su habitación, había una fiesta afuera y podían ser interrumpidos en cualquier momento por cualquiera de sus amigos entrometidos. O - los dioses no lo permitieran- por alguno de los familiares de Yoh. Respondiendo a la voz de la razón, la itako logró separar su boca de la del shaman lo suficiente como para balbucear unas cuantas palabras.

- Yoh... la recepción... la gente...

- ¡Al diablo con la gente! - gruñó el joven, con una rudeza muy poco característica en él - Ni siquiera vamos a tener una noche de bodas como es debido _gracias_ a la gente. Hay música y comida para que se entretengan, ¿no? Pues que se aguanten.

Con sólo el resplandor dorado que emitía la lámpara, Yoh no podía leer los pensamientos de Anna en sus ojos; sólo podía recurrir a las señales que su cuerpo le daba. Y esas señales, por el momento, parecían estar mezcladas... hasta que la itako, en lugar de empujarlo y alejarlo, se presionó contra su cuerpo, proyectando sus caderas hacia delante y provocando que un estremecimiento de puro deseo le recorriera la espalda.

El joven volvió a reclamar la boca de Anna, su lengua invadiendo la dulce humedad, intoxicándose con el sabor y el aroma de la chica. Una de sus manos se enterró en el sedoso cabello rubio, deshaciendo el complicado peinado y haciendo que los ornamentos cayeran al suelo con un sonido seco, y la otra se deslizó por la piel aterciopelada de los muslos femeninos, apartando la bata, ascendiendo por su costado hasta alcanzar la tibia redondez de uno de sus pechos.

Anna suspiró quietamente dentro de la boca del shaman, temblando ligeramente mientras se dejaba llevar, concentrada al fin sólo en sentir. Al diablo la gente, pensó justo antes de deslizar sus manos sobre la piel de Yoh por debajo de la yukata, satisfecha cuando el joven la sujetó con un poco más de fuerza y su respiración se aceleró un poco más en respuesta a sus caricias.

Casi al instante perdió el aliento cuando el pulgar de Yoh se deslizó sobre el pezón y comenzó a frotarlo con suavidad, en delicados círculos, mientras que su boca besaba, lamía y mordisqueaba su cuello. Pensó vagamente en el vestido que había de ponerse para la recepción, el que había comprado por sugerencia de Jun... vestido que era bastante escotado. No habría manera de que no se notasen los apasionados besos en su piel sensible. Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿porqué tendría eso que importarle a nadie más? Yoh era su esposo.

El cuerpo femenino se arqueó contra el de Yoh, permitiendo que el shaman hiciera llover pequeños besos sobre su cara, su cuello y sus pechos, donde finalmente su boca se apoderó del pezón que su mano había estado acariciando. Las manos de Anna se perdieron en el cabello castaño, sus uñas clavándose ligeramente en la cabeza del joven y su cuerpo arqueándose aún más, ofreciéndose aún más a él.

Cuando la joven se apartó un poco, Yoh no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar antes de sentir una mano delicada y cálida acunando su erección a través de los boxers, la única prenda que llevaba bajo la yukata. Cualquier duda o asomo de pánico que pudiera haber sentido voló de su cerebro, conjuntamente con toda la sangre que aún pudiera quedar oxigenándolo para formar pensamientos coherentes. Lo mejor vino cuando decidió que si era bueno para él, sería bueno para ella; entonces dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara hacia abajo y entre los muslos de la itako, haciéndola exhalar un gemido y poniéndose duro como roca al sentir su intenso calor bajo la ropa interior prácticamente mojada.

Con prisas apartó su mano y se dedicó a tirar de la ropa interior, con la intención de quitársela, deseando poder tocarla sin barreras; ella, recuperada del impacto inicial, lo ayudó un poco, dejando que la prenda se deslizara por sus muslos hasta el suelo. Un estremecimiento casi violento los sacudió cuando la mano de Yoh volvió a apoderarse de ella, deslizando un dedo entre el húmedo y sedoso vello. El cuerpo de Anna experimentó otra sacudida instintiva cuando el joven rozó apenas el pequeño montoncito de nervios escondido allí, y luego la chica dejó caer su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Yoh, gimiendo suavemente.

El pequeño momento de inmovilidad no duró mucho, sin embargo. La itako tiró de los boxers de Yoh y el joven tuvo que ayudarla retorciéndose un poco para deshacerse de ellos, lo que no fue fácil puesto que ya su erección alcanzaba niveles épicos y jamás experimentados... y las cosas se pusieron aún más calientes cuando Anna simplemente lo tocó, piel contra piel al fin.

Era muy buena cosa que la espalda de Yoh estuviera apoyada contra la pared, porque de otra manera seguramente habría terminado cayendo al piso boca arriba. Los dedos elegantes y suaves de Anna, aquellos deditos ágiles que podían sostener un pincel y también modelar la arcilla con destreza, envolvían su masculinidad, frotando suavemente en un ritmo firme que prácticamente lo hizo perder la cabeza.

El aliento de Anna contra su cuello se convirtió en una serie de pequeños y rápidos jadeos. Si él estaba perdiendo el control, la itako sentía que había perdido el suyo ya del todo; su cuerpo ardía de una manera casi insoportable, inflamado por las caricias que Yoh seguía prodigando entre sus piernas a pesar de lo distraído que estaba por la mano que ella tenía sobre su erección. De pronto le importaba un bledo que la primera vez no fuera "perfecta"... ¿qué podía ser más perfecto que esto, con su corazón latiendo a un millón por minuto no sólo por la excitación de tenerlo tan cerca, sino también por el vago temor de que alguien viniera a tocar a la puerta?

Oh, y no tenía nada de miedo. No sentía ni el rastro más mínimo de temor ante la enormidad del acto, como antes pensó que podía llegar a sentirlo. Quería, simplemente, fundirse con Yoh, formar parte de él y que él formara parte de ella... que entrara en su cuerpo como había entrado en su corazón.

Porque en ese momento estaba segurísima de que al fin iban a hacerlo.

Su suposición se vio confirmada cuando el joven se separó de la pared y dio la vuelta, cambiando de posición; ahora era ella la que estaba contra la pared y él quien se apoyaba con las piernas levemente separadas en el suelo para mantener el balance. Y Anna no perdió el tiempo: un momento estaba aplastada contra la pared, y al siguiente sus piernas rodearon la cintura masculina... por lo visto ni siquiera iban a molestarse en tratar de llegar hasta el futón que estaba doblado en la esquina más lejana de la habitación. Y no era como si ella se quejara.

Ahora que podía sentirla contra su erección, la necesidad de estar dentro de ella se hacía irresistible para Yoh. Pero antes tenía que estar seguro de que Anna realmente quería hacerlo _aquí _y _ ahora_, a pesar de que la sola idea de detenerse a estas alturas hacía que todo el cuerpo le doliera por la frustración y el deseo.

Con la mano que tenía libre, recorrió el rostro de la itako, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos, oscurecidos, nublados por la pasión; los suyos hicieron la pregunta sin palabras, y la joven asintió casi imperceptiblemente, sin dudar ni un segundo, abrazándose de los hombros masculinos. No había vuelta atrás, y había esperado mucho para ser una parte de su Anna.

Yoh inclinó la cabeza, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Puso sus manos en las caderas de la itako y la elevó ligeramente, entrando en su cuerpo.

Era increíble sentir esa calidez resbaladiza y sedosa apretándolo, envolviéndolo como un guante exquisitamente caliente e increíblemente suave. Él quería ir despacio, a pesar de que sus cuerpos y sus hormonas estaban gritando exactamente lo contrario, y la gravedad hacía que sin querer Anna se deslizara muy lentamente hacia abajo, tan lentamente que era casi una tortura.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con saña, su cuerpo tensándose ante la invasión, pero sin la menor intención de retroceder y mucho menos de llevar las cosas despacio; no estaba en su naturaleza. Mirándose en los ojos de Yoh, viéndolos agrandarse momentáneamente por la sorpresa, supo que se había dado cuenta de lo que ella iba a hacer; pero ya era tarde para detenerla. Usando sus piernas como palanca, se elevó un poco antes de descender sobre él con fuerza.

Un largo y agudo gemido, muy suave, fue la única señal auditiva que recibió Yoh por encima del zumbido de la sangre golpeteando en sus oídos y su propio gemido ronco, que había escapado de su garganta sin control. Podía sentirla muy tensa contra el dolor que ella misma se había causado, y casi sin respiración, el shaman se quedó muy quieto dentro de ella, esperando a que se relajara.

Abriendo los ojos, que se habían cerrado justo en el momento en el que Anna se había deslizado sobre su cuerpo, el joven besó una de las tersas mejillas de su mujer, lamiendo la solitaria lágrima que se había deslizado por ella antes de besar su boca de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca femenina y elevando sus manos para acariciar sus pechos una vez más.

Ella se relajó lentamente, a pesar del impulso que la había hecho precipitarse, y él se movió tentativamente contra ella. Sus piernas se tensaron alrededor de las caderas de Yoh, urgiéndolo más y más dentro de ella; los primeros movimientos del joven fueron algo inseguros, pero a ella no le importaba... rayos, qué más daba, estaban aprendiendo sobre la marcha.

Sentirlo dentro de ella era enervante, simplemente abrumador, un sentimiento infinito de pura dicha. A medida que la confianza de los dos se restablecía, los movimientos de Yoh eran cada vez más y más seguros y precisos. Apartándose un poco más cada vez, hundiéndose un poco más y con más fuerza cada vez en el cuerpo de Anna, estableciendo un ritmo que ella seguía de manera instintiva.

Pero, que por supuesto, no podía durar mucho.

Anna se estaba tensando de nuevo, sintiendo algo extraño y poderoso ardiendo en su interior, un algo ardiente que se extendía por todo su cuerpo a punto de estallar; su respiración se volvió tan errática como la de Yoh y sus gemidos hicieron vibrar el aire entre ellos, hasta que al fin explotó, arqueándose con violencia contra él. El shaman se perdió entre las sensación del estallido de Anna a través de su propio cuerpo y las contracciones irregulares de la cálida humedad que lo rodeaba...

Enterrando el rostro en el cuello femenino, el shaman se dejó llevar y perdió el sentido de la realidad. Para el momento en el que pudo volver a pensar, sólo pudo preguntarse vagamente cuántas supernovas habían estallado en su mente.

Los dos estaban temblando y a Yoh las rodillas comenzaban a flaquearle... de hecho, era un milagro de la naturaleza que aún estuviera de pie sosteniendo el peso de Anna contra la pared, y no tardó en deslizarse hasta el suelo hasta quedar de rodillas, con cuidado de no lastimar ni dejar caer a su preciosa carga.

Una mirada extrañamente suave y saciada lo recibió cuando al fin abrió los ojos, y sólo pudo murmurar, quedamente:

- Rayos...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿"Rayos"? - la joven no parecía molesta, sólo divertida.

- No soy muy creativo, Annita. La creatividad y la originalidad son todas tuyas; yo sólo soy un tonto común con muchísima suerte...

- Tonto, sin duda. Pero no común - uno de los deditos que tan deliciosamente lo había acariciado se deslizó por la nariz del shaman, provocándole cosquillas -. Lo que me extraña es que lo hayamos logrado sin que haya venido nadie a echar la puerta abajo, considerando cómo son las cosas en esta casa...

- Ah... eso. Es que le dije a Amidamaru que necesitaba tener una conversación privada con mi esposa... y lo dejé de guardia afuera - repuso Yoh con sencillez.

- ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Qué vergüenza! - el rostro de la itako enrojeció en segundos.

- ¿Porqué? No es como si Amidamaru no supiera cómo son estas cosas. Fíjate que me contó que él en sus tiempos tenía...

- No quiero oír sus historias perversas - aclaró la chica, separando sus piernas para apoyar las rodillas en el piso y cerrándose la bata con un gesto brusco. El gesto hizo que el shaman sonriera cariñosamente, divertido ante el pudor de la rubia.

Anna trató de ponerse de pie, pero al intentarlo se bamboleó peligrosamente; Yoh se irguió de un salto para sujetarla, algo preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Idiota. Todavía no lo sé - gruñó la chica, dando un par de pasos de prueba sostenida por el joven -. Listo, ya está - dijo, desprendiéndose de los brazos masculinos, aunque no pudo evitar un gesto de incomodidad al sentir una leve punzada de dolor entre sus piernas. Se sintió aún más incómoda cuando la risita marca registrada de Yoh resonó en sus oídos, y al volverse hacia él vio que el joven se tapaba la boca con una mano tratando de no soltar la carcajada - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, payaso? ¿Te ríes de mí, acaso?

- Ay, Annita. No me río de ti, te lo juro... es que me acordé de que Len estaba caminando un poquito... bueno... _raro_, ayer. Y bueno, me hizo gracia... y quiera el cielo que no me imagine la causa con pelos y señales, porque si lo hago me muero... - sin poderlo evitar, se echó a reír. Anna meneó la cabeza en señal de negativa y resignación.

- Eres peor que Chocolove. Haz el favor de cerrarte la yukata - exigió, esquivando la mirada del shaman, que obedeció sin dejar de reír -. Venga, salir de aquí que ahora tengo que ducharme y vestirme...

- ¿... y si nos duchamos juntos? - sugirió Yoh con malicia, aunque sus mejillas mostraban algo de rubor.

- ¿... y si te clavo un cuchillo en mitad de la espalda? - amenazó la itako, roja a más no poder; respiró hondo para controlarse - Mira, Yoh, para todo habrá tiempo y procuraremos adaptarnos; éste, simplemente, no es el momento... y no sigas con esa clase de comentarios porque voy a abrirte la cabeza en cuatro a ver si en verdad hay un cerebro dentro. ¿Te divierte verme avergonzada?

- Está bien, lo siento; prometo que me voy a comportar - se disculpó el shaman, cortado y algo sonrojado -. Fue increíble, Anna.

- También para mí lo fue, idiota - murmuró ella, y no hizo ademán de detenerle cuando él se aproximó y le dio un lento y húmedo beso, encaminándose luego hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo por un momento.

- Annita...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la itako, ajustándose el cinturón de la bata y dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

- Qué bárbara... - dejó caer, recorriéndola con la mirada, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos oscuros.

- ¡HENTAI!

El shaman cerró apresuradamente la puerta, salvándose de un zapatazo en plena cara por apenas milésimas de segundo. En el pasillo estaba Amidamaru, en su pose más intimidante y fiera, desmentida por un sospechoso rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas enjutas; Yoh se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa placentera y absolutamente carente de vergüenza.

* * *

La recepción estaba avanzando como la seda. Manta, co-organizador del asunto junto con Anna, se había encargado de que hasta los mínimos detalles se cumplieran tal y como la itako lo había deseado y ambos lo habían previsto. Para entretener a los invitados durante la ausencia de los recién casados, se había presentado un acto de tambores Taiko, otro de danza tradicional, y la orquesta había proporcionado un suave fondo musical.

De la misma manera, todos los invitados habían colocado sus regalos en la gran mesa colocada a un lado de la tienda, y habían recibido ya una cajita especial forrada en rojo que contenía el tradicional kohaku manjyu, unos delicados pastelitos rellenos decorados en blanco y rojo.  
  
Cuando los recién casados regresaron a la recepción, ella con su impactante vestido rojo -y con el cabello suelto cubriéndole el cuello, por si acaso- y él vestido elegantemente con chaqueta y pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca abierta, los asistentes volvieron a aplaudir. La orquesta, que hasta ese momento había tocado muy quedamente, como mero ambiente musical, atacó una bonita balada -lo único que Anna les había advertido que podía bailar sin miedo a que su flamante esposo la pisara- y la pareja inauguró la pista, haciendo que varios de los invitados siguieran su ejemplo.

Al terminar la pieza, caminaron hasta la mesa principal, en la que estaban sentados sus padres y abuelos, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar un ritmo un poco más vigoroso.

Len susurró algo al oído de Horo y sin más preámbulos se levantó para sacar a bailar a Tamao. Le costó lo suyo lograr que la tímida pelirosada abandonara el rincón al que voluntariamente se había exiliado; pero el joven chino sabía ser persuasivo cuando quería.

- Pero, joven Len, ¡si yo no sé bailar!

- Eso es lo de menos, Tamao. Yo te puedo enseñar.

- ¡Pero llamaría la atención! La gente se burlaría de mí, y...

- Venga. Tú no eres una mujer cobarde.

Pronto estaba guiando con habilidad a la chica, haciendo que no se notara su torpeza; aunque cualquiera que pudiera ver la cara enrojecida a más no poder de Tamao se habría dado cuenta de que la pelirosada estaba más que perturbada por la situación. Muy cerca de ellos, Fausto y Eliza danzaban con absoluta perfección, como si caminaran sobre nubes, atrayendo miradas admirativas y unas cuantas envidiosas.

Pilika se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de las lilys y se acercó a los novios, deteniéndose detrás de ellos e inclinándose para hablarles. Los dos se volvieron a mirarla.

- Chicos... esto... ummm... yo quería pedirles algo - la peliazul parecía estar nerviosa, y para tranquilizarla Anna dejó por un momento su usual reserva y le obsequió una encantadora sonrisa.

- Pues habla, Pilika. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirnos?

- Bueno, yo... ummm... ya le dije a Anna que mi mayor deseo es estudiar una carrera, pero es obvio que no podré hacerlo en Hokkaido con mi papá respirándome en el cuello. Entonces pensé en que puedo estudiar aquí, y... me preguntaba si cuando llegue el momento podría venir a vivir con ustedes - Yoh y Anna la miraron con asombro y luego cruzaron una mirada neutra entre ellos. La joven ainu prosiguió apresuradamente, como si temiera perder el valor -. Es que voy a recibir un legado cuando cumpla dieciocho y podré independizarme, pagar mi estancia aquí e ingresar a la universidad, pero... no quiero estar solita...

- Para ya, chica - la atajó Yoh, divertido - ¿alguna vez te hemos dado motivos para que pienses que no eres bienvenida aquí?

- Pues... no. Pero esto es distinto, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero tú eres nuestra amiga, y en el tiempo que has pasado aquí te has convertido en parte de la familia - intervino Anna.

- Ajá. Por eso no te preocupes, Pilika: serás bienvenida cuando quieras regresar. Es más, estaremos esperando a que regreses - dijo finalmente el shaman, sonriendo beatíficamente.

La chica los miró con sus ojazos humedecidos y llenos de estrellitas, y los abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Ay, ustedes son tan lindos! ¡Y encima se acaban de casar y ya uno está completando las frases del otro! ¡Es que son una ternura! - exclamó, conmovida.

Los recién casado exhibieron unas gotas de tamaño king.

Pilika, casi bailoteando de alegría, regresó a su mesa e inició una charla muy entretenida con Milly, sin hacer mucho caso de que la tía, ataviada con un traje negro que la hacía parecer el ama de llaves de Drácula, era todo ojos y oídos tratando de captar su conversación.

- Esto es fantástico. Sólo había estado en una boda, la de una prima hace tres años, y como era del cortejo tuve que ponerme un vestido rosa todo horroroso - le confesó a la peliazul -. De esos que le gustan tanto a mi tía Rose, ya sabes, con el cuello alto, mangas largas y como quinientas capas de encajes casi hasta el piso para que no se le vean a una ni los tobillos...

- Oye, Milly... el día que llegaron tu tía me dijo que se llamaba Patricia, pero te he oído llamarla Rose casi todo el tiempo. ¿Es su segundo nombre, o qué?

- Nah. Sólo la llamo Patricia cuando estoy muerta de rabia; le inventé lo de Rose porque es más corto y ella no se enfada - la chica sonrió, traviesa -. Creo que le gusta más ese nombre que el propio, y antes de que digas que debería acortarle el nombre, eso sería como firmar mi sentencia de muerte. Nada de Pat, Patty o Tricia... una vez mi papá la llamó Patty, porque así le decían de niña, y ella casi le arranca la cabeza; todos tenemos mucho cuidado de no soltar un diminutivo de ésos.

- Ahhh, ya caigo. Un poquitín especial, ¿eh?

- Sólo un poquito - Milly sonrió -. Yo la quiero mucho, ¿sabes? Pero es que a veces es _tan_ cargante que me hace ver rojo, te lo juro. No hagas esto, no hagas aquello, eso no lo debe hacer o decir una _damita_ (cómo odio esa palabra), no te puedes vestir así porque eso es de callejeras, etcétera. Te apuesto a que con ella aquí no voy a conseguir que nadie me invite a bailar... - dijo de pronto, melancólicamente, mirando hacia la mesa en la que Lyserg, como siempre muy quieto y reservado, conversaba con Manta.

Pilika siguió la dirección de su mirada, y al darse cuenta de a quién se refería la pequeña sus ojos se elevaron hacia el techo de la tienda con exasperación. ¡Otra víctima del hechizo de Lyserg! Lo más cumbre era que el aludido parecía no darse cuenta de que cuatro de cada cinco mujeres entre las presentes en la recepción lo miraba con ojos de borrego. Y si se daba cuenta, prefería ignorarlo.

- Venga, no seas negativa... claro que vas a conseguir pareja para bailar.

- ¿Tú crees que alguien se atreva a invitarme con este dragón al lado?

En ese momento Shalona le hizo una pregunta a la pequeña, y Pilika se volvió hacia Sally; al cabo de un rato le sorprendió encontrarse muy entretenida charlando con ella. La pelirroja, que vestía un traje negro de dos piezas que mostraba parte de su torso y _mucha_ pierna, parecía también agradablemente sorprendida de que la chica estuviera interesada en sus actividades. Para Pilika, lo que había comenzado como una simple conversación social por cortesía, se había convertido en una forma de aprender cosas nuevas, aunque se tratara de armas. Ningún conocimiento extra estaba de más.

Ryu, de mucho mejor humor, sacó a bailar a Shalona: ella tenía la estatura adecuada para llevar con gracia el paso del corpulento shaman, que por cierto no bailaba nada mal. Chocolove, ignorando flagrantemente las advertencias que le habían sido dadas el día anterior, se acercó a la peliazul con toda la intención de invitarla a bailar.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar, Pilika? - le preguntó, guiñándole un ojo. La joven ainu lo miró de hito en hito y de pronto sonrió, pareciendo divertida. Cuando el moreno pensó que la chica iba a ponerse de pie para seguirle, ésta silabeó con su vocecita más dulce:

- NO. N. O. ¡No!

Sally tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no soltar la carcajada; Milly miró a Pilika con la boca abierta, y su tía hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Pero el moreno no pareció darse por aludido, y con la misma naturalidad que le caracterizaba transfirió su petición a la pequeña Milly. Ante esto, a la tía casi le da un ataque; los ojos prácticamente se le salían de las órbitas.

- Millicent... ah... tu pie, ¿no te dolía el pie? - se volvió hacia Chocolove con su mejor faz autoritaria -. Mi sobrina tiene un pie lastimado, no puede bailar, joven...

- ¿Cómo que no puedo? ¡Y tanto que puedo! - repuso Milly, poniéndose en pie de un salto y haciendo un par de piruetas que hicieron flotar la falda de su bonito vestido verde, para demostrar que estaba perfectamente - ¡Acepto!

- Pero Millicent...

- ¡Hasta luego, tía!

La jovencita salió victoriosa gracias a la rapidez de pensamiento y a la sorpresa boquiabierta de la tía, y un par de minutos después bailaba con el moreno un ritmo bastante movido. Él bailaba muy bien, pero la chiquilla tropezaba cada tres pasos gracias a la falta de costumbre y a la risa que le provocaba lo que fuera que el moreno le estaba diciendo. La tía parecía estar al borde de la apoplejía observando el cuadro vivo.

La peliazul había retomado su conversación con Sally, y por eso se sobresaltó cuando una voz muy conocida y cortés sonó junto a ella.

- ¿Me concederías esta pieza, Pilika?

Oh. Allí, de pie junto a ella, todo resplandeciente en su exquisito traje gris y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, estaba Lyserg Diethel, la fantasía de todas las mujeres solteras de la recepción. Y la estaba invitando a bailar a _ella_. Oh. Los ojos de la joven ainu se agrandaron y no acertó a decir palabra hasta que Sally, que por primera vez parecía divertida en lugar de enfadada, la zarandeó con muy poca delicadeza.

- ¡Eh, niña, despierta! ¡Ve a bailar!

La chica asintió y tomó la mano que el inglés le ofrecía; ésta era cálida, suave y seca, y le provocó un pequeño estremecimiento al sentirla.

- Esto... umm... cumplo con advertirte que no bailo muy bien, Lyserg. Espero que no tengas callos que pueda pisarte... y después no digas que no te avisé.

El joven rió y la condujo a la pista. Resultó que la peliazul no tenía nada de qué preocuparse: la mano de Lyserg en su cintura ejercía la presión adecuada, guiándola con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, manteniendo el compás y la distancia requerida entre ambos. Una vez que se sintió cómoda con el baile, levantó su carita hacia él y se topó con los serenos ojos verde claro que en ese momento reflejaban simpatía, diversión y algo más, algo salpicado de placer y de pena que la chica no se atrevió siquiera a intentar descifrar.

Era como un sueño, un sueño en el que ella bailaba con su príncipe azul... bueno, verde.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? - le preguntó de sopetón, pero el inglés no pareció sorprenderse ni ofenderse ante la repentina pregunta.

- Regresar a Londres. Tengo un par de casos pendientes y he de estudiar para las asignaturas que me quedan si quiero recibirme de abogado este año - repuso con sinceridad y sencillez -. ¿Y tú qué harás, Pilika?

- Regresar a Hokkaido... por ahora. Pero en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me vengo a vivir con Yoh y Anna - eso sí pareció sorprender al joven, que le lanzó una mirada interrogante -. Ya hablé con ellos, y como voy a heredar algo de dinero podré ingresar en la universidad.

- ¿De veras quieres estudiar una carrera?

- ¡Oye! No seré un genio como tú, pero iba a un buen instituto en Hokkaido y mis calificaciones son sobresalientes, más que suficiente para entrar en la universidad si quiero... - protestó indignada; Lyserg sólo meneó la cabeza en señal negativa.

- No era mi intención menospreciar tu inteligencia, Pilika. Sólo me has sorprendido... creí que siendo tu gente tan cerrada no permitían a las mujeres jóvenes vivir fuera de la tribu.

- Bueno, así lo dicta la tradición. Pero cuando tenga mi propio dinero mi padre no podrá evitar que me vaya si así lo quiero. Y eso quiero. Mucho.

- Estás decidida - una chispa de admiración brilló en los ojos verdes, ante la determinación en la voz de la chica.

- Sí, señor; lo estoy.

- ¿Y qué vas a estudiar?

- Ingeniería - repuso Pilika, y al ver que el joven elevaba una ceja en un gesto inquisitivo, añadió -. Ya sé, parece mucha carrera para tan poca chica, pero es lo que quiero hacer...

- Yo no me referiría a ti como "poca chica"... en ti hay muchas otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con la estatura. Cosas muy valiosas.

Se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato, sin dejar de bailar, y sin que Pilika dejara de luchar por poner la cara más inocente que podía y no parpadear demasiado. Era algo cursi; pero bueno, Lyserg la hacía sentir cursi, o casi. Como en una de esas películas en blanco y negro donde todo el mundo fumaba en boquilla, sobreactuaba y se daba besos pasionales, y la heroína levantaba un pie en el aire mientras abrazaba a su pareja. Pero Lyserg no era su pareja ni de lejos, y eso le hizo pensar en las palabras de Anna.

_Tiene algún problema que lo preocupa mucho y le impide fijarse siquiera en alguien..._

¿Qué problema sería ese? ¿Qué le pasaría? Pilika no tenía experiencia en eso del amor y demás zarandajas, pero su instinto le decía que sus sentimientos hacia él eran correspondidos al menos en parte, y no creía equivocarse por mucho. Lyserg le tenía mucho afecto, eso era evidente; pero había algo más... no sabía qué podía ser ese algo, ni si se parecía a lo que ella sentía, pero lo había. Podía sentirlo sobre todo cuando él la miraba de esa manera que podía significar muchas cosas, cosas que no podían ser porque a partir del día siguiente sus caminos se separarían, y probablemente por muchísimo tiempo.

Y a ella le iba a doler muchísimo también. Existía una especie de conexión entre ellos que no podía cortar, era algo que ella no podía haberse imaginado porque era muy real; y aunque fuera como amigos, quería seguir en contacto con Lyserg. Saber que estaba bien en alguna parte, aunque fuera lejos de ella y aunque no le correspondiera en la misma medida. ¿Masoquista? Quizás un poco.

- Oye, Lyserg... ¿te molestaría...? - se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de que su voz había salido inestable y chillona - Digo, ¿te parecería mal si te pidiera que nos escribiéramos? ¿Que fuéramos, tú sabes, como amigos por correspondencia o algo así? ¿O te parece muy cursi?

El joven la miró con una sonrisa mezcla de sorpresa y deleite que casi la hizo desmayarse en el acto, y luego se echó a reír abiertamente. Quizás estaba imaginando cosas, pero de pronto Pilika sintió que la mano apoyada en su cintura apretaba un poquito más.

- Quizás sea 'cursi' como tú dices, pero la idea de ser tu amigo por correspondencia me gusta.

- Entonces... ¿me escribirás?

- Si prometes contestarme, lo haré - repuso Lyserg con sencillez, y a cambio recibió una de las deslumbrantes sonrisas llenas de alegría que caracterizaban a la ainu.

- ¡Lo prometo! Es un trato.

- Trato hecho, entonces. Podemos intercambiar direcciones mañana temprano, antes de que me vaya, si te parece...

Desde la mesa principal, Anna observaba a la sonriente pareja con interés. Se veían encantadores: él alto, guapo, todo en tonos de verde y gris, y ella pequeña, bonita, toda en tonos de azul; una pareja perfecta. Ambos se gustaban muchísimo, y si sus caracteres eran un indicativo, también se complementaban uno al otro.

Pero éste no era su momento, y no sabía si ese momento llegaría alguna vez; ni siquiera sabía si era realmente posible. Quizás lo era... para ser dos personas completamente diferentes, una que ya era un adulto y la otra aún formándose, que vivían en extremos opuestos del mundo y en sociedades diferentes, parecían haber encajado desde el primer instante.

- Se ven muy bien los dos, ¿eh? - le susurró Yoh al oído, y la itako se dio cuenta de que él también había estado observando a la pareja.

- Sí. Es una verdadera lástima que tengan que separarse, aunque no sea su momento...

- Ah, pero la vida volverá a juntarlos, Annita. Estoy seguro. Y entonces... pasará lo que tenga que pasar - vaticinó el shaman con gran confianza, y ella le lanzó una mirada oblicua.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?

- Nada más míralos... quizás vayan a estar físicamente separados, pero ya encontrarán alguna manera de mantenerse en contacto. Y todo saldrá bien al final - dictaminó el joven con su enorme sonrisa perezosa y confiada.

- Esto no es un cuento de hadas, Yoh; no me digas que al fin va a resultar que eres peor que Tamao con sus novelitas...

- No, señora. Yo trabajo con hechos - le guiñó un ojo, lo que casi hizo que la rubia se sonrojara.

* * *

Horo había salido de la gran tienda blanca, un poco intimidado por el gentío, y merodeaba por la casa con aire pensativo. En dos días tendría que regresar al norte, a la rutina de siempre, a los arranques de temperamento de su padre, a los problemas de la tribu; pero nada de eso lo preocupaba demasiado. Lo que le oprimía el corazón era el pensar que tendría que separarse de Len.

Ya lo tenían todo hablado, y sabían que pasarían al menos un par de meses antes de que pudieran volver a verse... pero no era lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar. En un día más dejaría de ver a Len por completo, y no era fácil imaginárselo siquiera; peor todavía iba a ser vivirlo.

Casi se estrelló contra una de las paredes por no ver por dónde iba, y al final recordó que tenía que pasar por su habitación buscando algo que quería darle a Len, por lo que se encaminó hacia allá procurando no volver a caer en trance. Yendo por el pasillo, escuchó el murmullo de una voz masculina a pesar del ruido proveniente de la fiesta... pasando al modo furtivo -cosa un tanto difícil para alguien corpulento como él-, caminó de puntillas y se pegó a la pared para escuchar.

- ... no podía quedarme así, sin saber si estabas bien. Lo estás, ¿verdad?... sí, ya sé que nadie puede saber lo nuestro... descuida, todo el mundo está afuera... - hubo una pausa más larga y el tono de voz se tornó aún más emotivo - te adoro. No me importa lo que digan los demás, yo sé que hay bondad en tu corazón... y ahora que comienzas a corresponderme... no, no digas eso... algún día estaremos juntos y seremos felices... te adoro, vida mía...

Oh-oh. ¡Esa era la voz de Ryu! Pero, ¿con quién podía estar hablando de esa manera? ¿Tendría algo que ver con su misteriosa desaparición del día anterior, la que Pilika le había contado con pelos y señales? Si era así, sólo podía estar hablando con... ¿¿¿SUISEI???

El shaman había estado muy triste desde su regreso, y aunque había mejorado bastante su ánimo, seguía teniendo cierto aire melancólico. ¿Le había dado alas la pelirroja? Si estaba jugando con el shaman de la espada de madera, de seguro iba a lamentar haber nacido... porque Ryu no estaba solo; mucha gente lo quería y se preocupaba por él.

Horo meneó la cabeza. Más le valía a la peliteñida portarse como una verdadera mujer y no fregar a un buen hombre como Ryu.

Logró deslizarse hasta su habitación y sacar lo que iba a darle a Len; cuando volvió a pasar por la sala, se tropezó con Ryu que también salía, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Esto pintaba mal.

En el camino a la tienda se topó a Len, que salía del bullicio, y guardando completo silencio, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se desviaron juntos y rodearon la casa en dirección al patio. Una vez allí, en la semipenumbra apenas rota por la luz de un par de lámparas, Horo se retorció las manos en un gesto nervioso que el shaman de China ya conocía muy bien, y carraspeó varias veces antes de lograr hablar por fin.

- Esto... yo... quiero darte algo. Es poca cosa, pero quería que tuvieses algo mío - se sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se lo tendió a Len con algo de brusquedad. El joven chino abrió el paquetito y extrajo primero una banda blanca con bordados azules... la preferida del ainu, la que siempre solía llevar; luego sacó una especie de brazalete tejido con los mismos colores.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Len Tao ató con destreza los cabos del brazalete en su muñeca izquierda, guardó la bandana doblada en su bolsillo, y levantó sus luminosos ojos dorados hacia el rostro de su amante.

- Gracias - dijo con sencillez, y Horo enrojeció -. Yo también quería que tuvieras algo mío... pero me temo que mi regalo es mucho más prosaico - sacó del mismo bolsillo en el que había guardado la bandana un objeto pequeño que puso en la manaza del ainu.

El joven miró lo que tenía en la mano y se echó a reír con deleite, olvidando sus temores y su momentáneo bochorno: era un móvil de última generación, con cámara incorporada. Claro que había que confiar en el lado práctico de Len.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó, abriéndolo y probando botones al azar - ¡Es espectacular! Gracias, Len...

- No me las des. Yo tengo uno igual, y el que tienes en tus manos está prepagado, así que espero que me llames todos los días o que al menos me envíes mensajes. No quiero dejar de ver esa fea carota, ni de oír esa voz de loro - era lo máximo que se podía esperar de Len en cuanto a demostraciones de afecto; eso y el leve rubor que coloreaba sus pómulos.

- Ni yo quiero dejar de ver esa cara de malas pulgas que te gastas, chinito - repuso Horohoro, y sin más lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. No se besaron; sólo permanecieron por unos minutos así, abrazados, sintiendo su mutuo calor y la corriente de sentimientos entre ellos -. No quisiera tener que separarme de ti...

- Tampoco yo, pero es lo que debemos hacer. Pronto nos reuniremos de nuevo, Horo - le aseguró, con la voz ronca por la emoción, y sus palabras le recordaron algo al ainu.

- Eso espero, pero no te voy a negar que me siento fatal - admitió.

- ¿Quieres que compitamos a ver quién se siente peor? - había una sonrisa en la voz del joven chino.

- No hombre... ganarías tú, tienes más aire dramático. Oye Len... sé que esto no viene a cuento, pero escuché a Ryu decirle algo parecido a lo que acabas de decirme a alguien por teléfono hace un ratito... y me late que ese alguien era Suisei. Como la peliteñida esté tramando romperle el corazón a Ryu, aquí va a arder Troya...

- ¿Estás seguro de que se trataba de ella? - preguntó Len con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza para ver el rostro del joven en la penumbra.

- Hombre, lo deduzco por todo lo que he escuchado últimamente...

- Pero, ¿esa mujer no se fue ayer del país?

- Pues sí, pero por lo visto logró cautivar al pobre Ryu, así que no es probable que salga de las vidas de todos nosotros pronto - explicó el ainu, haciendo una mueca.

- Y van a pasar cosas peores... - comentó Len en tono lúgubre al oírle.

- ¿Cosas peores? ¿Qué cosas?

- Cuando Anna se entere de que Ryu ha estado haciendo llamadas internacionales desde el teléfono de la casa, lo va a matar...

Sendas gotazas bajaron por las caras de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

La fiesta había seguido con mucho bullicio, con el usual bochorno de la pareja a medida que el sake fluía y los amigos iban subiendo al podio para desearles felicidad y al mismo tiempo desgranar anécdotas acerca de los recién casados y algún que otro chiste de doble sentido, sobre todo por parte de Chocolove y Ryu.

Lyserg y Pilika bailaron casi toda la noche y todo lo que la orquesta tuvo a bien tocar, lo cual hizo que Horohoro les mirara con el ceño fruncido. Lanzó unas cuantas miradas de advertencia al inglés, que no parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta; pero no se atrevió a separarlos porque al fin y al cabo el tipo se estaba portando como el caballero que era: cero manoseos, todo muy correcto, y nada de hablar en voz baja conspirando. Al contrario, parecían estar muy a gusto el uno con el otro y sin actitudes extrañas o comprometidas.

Su hermanita ya se estaba haciendo una mujer, y eso era algo que tarde o temprano iba a tener que aceptar... con los consiguientes dolores de cabeza que eso seguramente le iba a acarrear.

Minoru Akagi terminó bailando y charlando con la pequeña Milly, ya que sus edades eran más afines, y parecían llevarse muy bien, para disgusto de la tía que había permanecido sentada a su mesa con la impotencia de no poder contener a su sobrina. A Tamao no le faltó pareja, porque entre Chocolove y Manta tenía el carnet copado.

Sumire pasó el resto de la velada muy enfurruñada y sin aceptar ninguna de las numerosas invitaciones a bailar que recibió; su cara se ensombreció aún más cuando, después de cortar el pastel, los novios se levantaron de la mesa principal con la intención de marcharse.

Anna comenzaba a acusar el agotamiento debido a las emociones y los... acontecimientos del día, además del alcohol ingerido durante la ceremonia y luego el brindis, por lo que se sintió aliviada cuando su suegra le pasó una chaqueta para ponerse sobre el vestido y su marido la condujo hasta la entrada. Allí los esperaba la limosina de los Oyamada, adornada con toda clase de motivos nupciales.

Con todo el gentío que salió a despedirlos, la imagen que se llevaban Yoh y Anna era la de sus amigos más queridos reunidos en el portal, despidiéndoles con sonrisas. El shaman notó que Ryu parecía pícaro, y suspiró... algo no andaba del todo bien con su amigo, y a buen seguro que cuando regresara de la luna de miel tendría que ocuparse del asunto.

- ¿A qué se debe ese suspiro? - preguntó la itako, confortablemente arropada entre sus brazos.

- A que Ryu se trae algo entre manos, y mucho me temo que el "Asunto Suisei" no ha terminado...

- Ojalá que no sea grave... - murmuró Anna, y luego alzó la cara para mirar a Yoh - Por cierto, ¿adónde se supone que me llevas?

- Al aeropuerto, donde nos espera un avión privado para llevarnos a un lugar en el que descansaremos en la playa, nos tratarán como reyes y disfrutaremos del sol - recitó el shaman con tono monótono, aunque sonreía divertido.

- Debiste darme una pista, así me hubiera traído mis bártulos para pintar... ¡tantos paisajes y no podré pintarlos! - se quejó ella, pero sin vehemencia.

- Tus artículos de pintura están empacados en una bolsa allá atrás - repuso Yoh, riendo.

- Previsor el chico...

- Bueno, eres mi mujer y se supone que te conozco, ¿no?

- Payaso - susurró la chica, y sin más, se quedó dormida. Yoh le apartó el cabello rubio de la cara con ternura y la abrazó un poquito más fuerte mientras el auto se deslizaba silenciosamente por las calles.

Al fin había logrado todo lo que siempre había querido: un moderado éxito, un trabajo que le gustaba, su tan anhelada paz y tranquilidad... y a Anna. A su Anna, que lo complementaba, que era la otra mitad de su ser, y sin la que su vida no tendría sentido.

Por fin era feliz. Había ganado.

**El Fin... por ahora**

_Recuerdo que la primera vez que leí la descripción de la ceremonia shinto, pensé en lo fácil que debe ser salir borracho de ella xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. ¡Y eso que la simplifiqué! BTW: lo de las grullas de origami es una tradición... las grullas emparejan de por vida y simbolizan la prosperidad, fidelidad y durabilidad del matrimonio._

**A.N.:** No sé si la escena lemon me quedó muy larga o bien, mi beta dijo que estaba lenta pero bastante realista para un first-timer, con el añadido de que no llega a ser NC-17 (tendrían que haberle escuchado diseccionando la escena, comentarios calientes xD), y creo que fue porque mientras la escribía escuchaba la maravillosa voz de Chris Isaak cantando _Wicked Game_, con mucho una de las canciones más sensuales que he escuchado. Después de un año y dos meses, _El Ganador se lo lleva Todo_ está completo. Doy las gracias a los lectores que se han mantenido fieles aunque a veces los haya hecho esperar más de dos meses por el próximo capítulo. Muchas cosas me pasaron en este año, algunas buenas, otras malas; pero en medio de todo, el tener un fanfic que escribir y buscar dentro de mí los deseos de crear me ayudó mucho en mis malos momentos. Espero no haber decepcionado a ninguno de ellos, aunque sé que este final deja abiertas muchas posibilidades xD; es sólo la historia de Yoh y Anna, el motor de este fic, la que ha llegado a un clímax, que más que un final es un comienzo. A los que quieran echar un vistazo a la luna de miel, espero la podrán leer la próxima semana en _La Ley del Deseo_, la serie de viñetas lemon de SK que complementa en alguna forma EGSLLT. Respecto a que mucha gente quedase sin pareja... creo que uno de los atractivos de este fic residía en cierto acercamiento al realismo; por lo cual un final como éste es más que lógico. De todos modos, muchas cosas quizás se resuelvan en la secuela, la que ya es anunciada por algunas pistas en este capítulo.

La secuela de esta historia se sitúa tres años después de los acontecimientos de EGSLLT, estará centrada en otros dos personajes más que en Yoh y Anna, y su título será _Todo lo que deseas_. Espero que en dos o tres semanas a lo sumo estará ya disponible el primer cap xD.

**Dedicado:** a _Rally_, que me introdujo en el mundo de SK y siempre me da ánimos con su alegría; a _ Suisei Lady Dragon_, que con sus fics y su charla me sacó del letargo creativo en el que estaba sumida y me animó a escribir de nuevo (creaste un monstruo xD); a Christian (_Dryden_), mi beta, por tenerme tanta paciencia y ser tan comprensivo; y a todas aquellas personas que me han leído, que me han escrito, que me han alentado y ofrecido su apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Gracias. Los quiero mucho.

Gracias a los reviewers del cap 39:_ Layla Kyoyama _(¡gracias! Me alegra que te guste _Uno_, con todo y lo pesado que es xDD), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (sí, el pobre es masoquista. _Uno_ está algo estancado porque entre _Reloj de Arena_, _Equilibrio_ y mi proyecto de FMA, más la continuación de EGSLLT, lo tengo algo abandonado), Rally (mana, se ha acabado ;; en fin, checa _Equilibrio_, que es lo nuevo de YGO. La larga de FMA va por buen camino), _Mononoke_ (¡Gracias! Por supuesto que lo permito xDD, y te agradezco que consideres este humilde fic una obra de arte. Espero seguir estando a la altura de lo que piensas de mí), _Viosil Uab_ (al final me he tardado un pelín más, entre el trabajo y los otros fics xD. Lyserg es muy correcto, y no tenía porqué meterse, ya que no existe nada debido a sus misteriosas razones; eso será explorado en profundidad en la secuela. Estoy de acuerdo con las semejanzas entre R y T xDD), _Lore_ (bueno, ése es mi sueño, llegar a serlo algún día), _Seinko_ (¡Bienvenida! Si quieres lemon checa en mi perfil, ahí están los que faltan aquí, y allí irá la luna xD), _Noa Asakura_ (lee arriba xD),_ Keiko-sk_, _Niacriza _(como un samurai, mi Yoh XD. Si recuerdas bien, advertí que una de las historias iba a quedar inconclusa y para eso es la secuela...), _Haruko-sama_ (al menos se contestan algunas de tus preguntas xDD), _Miyako Kyohyama _(sí, en efecto. Ya publiqué un drabble de FMA y tengo un fic largo en proceso), _Matti Haibara_ (claaarooo), _The Dark_ (jeje, llegaron completos x'D),_ Ale_ (jaja, las cosas rara vez salen como uno quiere xDD), _Gabe Logan_ (a esperar la secuela, que ahí se va a ver qué pasa), _Beu Rib_, _Anna Kyouyama A._, _Paloma Asakura_, _Amber_ (estás en lo cierto con lo de Ryu, pero no en todo xD. Todo capítulo de transición es así, pasa poco; lo que pasa es que te conozco, tú escribes capítulos muchísimo más largos y por eso siempre pasa la mar de cosas en ellos xD. Pues sí, al entrar a la recepción cada invitado entrega su regalo en dinero y es una cantidad bastante apreciable...), _Kilia_, _Anna Azakura_ (gracias por desearme inspiración, aunque a veces lo que más me falta es tiempo xD. Espero que hayas quedado servida con el poquito de limón, en la luna ya verás más xD), _Brenda-chan_ (bueno, no es la idea. Hay mucha gente que ha quedado sin pareja porque no era oportuno... pero ya viene la secuela xD), _Idgie Jones_ (¡Gracias! Y bueno, respecto a Ryu concuerdo con la opinión que le escribí a Yoh... ama la belleza y es un incomprendido xD), _ Sujey_ (ya te he mandado el mail, y mis fics están todos en mi perfil aquí en ff.net, pincha arriba donde sale mi nombre en azul), _Hermione Potter Adams_, _Hayi-OS _(no tenía ni idea...), _Escila _(lo de Horo y Len ha quedado claro... van a luchar contra todo. En cuanto al resto, no podía resolverse de una), _Yukime_ (busca en mi perfil La ley del Deseo si quieres hentai. Ah, y no te limites por la preferencia de tal o cual pareja, simplemente disfruta xD), _Annami-punk_ (¡Ehh! Que emocionarse no es de tontos... deberías ver los grititos y brinquitos que doy cuando actualizan los fics que me gustan y los caps traen bastante a qué hincarle el diente xD), _Maru Kazegami_ (en la secuela aparecerá él xD. ¿Te identificas con ella? Entonces nos vemos en el próximo fic, porque va a tener un papel muy principal xD), _Moonchant_ (me alegra que te guste... y no te limites por las parejas o el yaoi), _Yumi_ (thanx!!!), _Noa Asakura_ (la luna de miel va para La Ley, gracias por tus sugerencias xD), _Selkie-chan_ (sorry, pero esta historia como Yoh/Anna tenía que terminar algún día para no cansar mucho a los lectores xDD, espero que estés en contacto para la secuela).

A los que dejen la seña aquí les contestaré en la secuela. Recuerden que lo mejor que hay en el mundo es **crear**, no copiar... ¡Nos vemos en _Todo lo que deseas_!


End file.
